Küllerden
by Wapiti
Summary: Son Yıldız Haritasını da bulduktan sonra Ebon Hawk mürettebatı Yıldız Yaratıcısı’nı bulmak üzere yola çıkar. Diğerleri galaksiyi Malak’ın yıkıcı filosundan kurtarmaya çalışırken, sonunda Malak’la yüzleşme vakti geldiğinde Min’in anıları da su yüzüne çıkma
1. Bölüm 1: Panik İçinde Bir Uçuş

Feragatname: Star Wars ve Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Lucas Arts'a aittir, bana değil. Benim tek yaptığım bu nefis oyuncaklarla oynamak, o yüzden lütfen beni dava etmeyin.

**

* * *

Küllerden**

**Yazar: Prisoner 24601**

**Bölüm Bir: Panik İçinde Bir Uçuş**

**Endar Spire: Şu An**

Minuet Avery eğer ölecekse, bunun üzerinde sadece iç çamaşırları varken olmayacağına karar verdi.

Şu an içinde bulunduğu gemi _Endar Spire_, Sith filosunun saldırısına maruz kalmaktaydı. Birbiri ardına gerçekleşen etkili patlamalar gemiyi sarstığında, öne doğru sendeledi ve yakındaki bir masaya çenesini çarptı. İnleyerek çenesini ovuşturdu ve yere düştü, bir süre çektiği acı onu hareketsiz bırakmıştı.

Toparlanmaya çalışırken, bir yandan da eşyalarının bulunduğu sandığa sürünüyordu. Sandığı karıştırırken eline geçen ilk tulumu kaptı, hızla üzerine geçirdi ve hızla blaster'ını kuşanıp, küçük çantasını başından geçirerek omzuna astı. Kabin ışıkları yanıp sönerken, kapı açıldı ve odayı simsiyah bir duman doldurdu. Dumanların arasından çıkacak her türlü canlıyı öldürmeye hazır vaziyette, silahını doğrulttu.

_Ne düşünüyordum ki? Burada öleceğim…_

**

* * *

Liman G-24: 72 Saat Önce**

_Bunun daha uzun sürmesi olası mı?_

Sıkkın ve sinirli vaziyette, Minuet Avery kollarını kavuşturmuş, sırtını Liman G-24'ün duvarına yaslamış ve henüz mezun olmuş Cumhuriyet taburlarının dizilişini izliyordu. Gurur ve kendine güvenle kabarık göğüsleriyle, daha az önce bir boffa ağacından toplanmışa benziyorlardı.

_Zavallı ahmaklar. Ne kadar da… genç görünüyorlar._

Yüksek rütbeli bir asker uygun adım içeri girdi ve taburları gözlemleyerek ilerledi. Şişman, kel ve açıkça görülen kendine verdiği aşırı değerden dolayı pek şişkindi. Yürüdüğü mesafe mide bulandırıcı obezliğine çok fazla gelmişçesine, devasa göbeğini sıralar arasında yönlendirirken hırıltılar çıkarıyordu. Otoriteye asla fazla saygı duymamış biri olarak, Min adama derhal Yüzbaşı Kurumlu adını vermişti. Yüzbaşı konuştukça, hayatının en zorlu mücadelelerinin ancak yemek sofrasında olduğu daha da açık hale geliyordu. Min, adamın bineceği geminin komutasında değil de, sadece Cumhuriyet Filo Akademisi'nin eğitmeni olması gerçeğine şükrediyordu.

_Bahse girerim önemli birinin yeğenidir._

Yüzbaşı Kurumlu arada sırada durup, soy, ırk ve cesaret yoksunluğu gibi standartlarına uymayan bazı zavallı piyadeleri taciz etti. Min bu teftişi eğlenceli bulmuştu, ta ki sona erip yerini yeşil harp okulu öğrencilerine yapılan zoraki vatansever konuşmaya bırakmasıyla hızla can sıkıntısı başlayana kadar.

"Cumhuriyet'in en ihtiyaç duyduğu anda çağrısına cevap verdiniz," diye makul olan resmiyeti koruyan bir sesle konuşmaya başladı Yüzbaşı Kurumlu. "Siz genç erkek ve kadınlar, sınıfınızın en iyilerisiniz ve sizden mükemmeli bekliyoruz. Tanıdığım en iyi adamların komutasında, galaksinin en iyi gemilerinden birinde hizmet edeceksiniz. Beni gururlandıracağınızdan eminim."

Yüzeysel bir kesinlikle sunulan bu vatansever zırvalamalar Min'i sinirlendirdi.

_Neden onlara Cumhuriyet'in ne kadar yıprandığından söz etmiyorsun? Neden onlara çok değil, bir sene içinde yarısından fazlasının çoktan ölmüş olacağını söylemiyorsun? Neden Sith'in, galaksinin her yerinde canımıza okuduğunu anlatmıyorsun? Bazıları daha tıraş bile olacak yaşta görünmüyorlar._

Yüzbaşı gerçek komutanı takdim ettiği konuşmasına geçerken, Min limanın arka tarafındaki diğer görevlilere baktı. Üstlerindeki sade, dümdüz giysilerle sivillerden bir farkları yokmuş gibi görünseler de, bellerinde asılı duran ışın kılıçları bu yanılsamayı derhal yok ediyordu.

Jedi topluluğunun ortasında, yirmili yaşların başında gibi görünen bir kadın duruyordu. Min hızlı bir şekilde, rapor vermekten sorumlu olduğu bu kadını incelemeye başladı. Uzun ve biçimli, beyaz tenli Bastila Shan'ın sadece aristokrat görüntüsü bile onu bir model yapmaya yeterdi. Seçkin bir şekilde toplanmış güzel, kahverengi saçları Min'in beğenisini kazandı. Ne yazık ki yüzündeki kalıcı gibi görünen huysuz ve sinirli ifade, tüm güzelliğini bozuyordu.

Kaptan Kurumlu artık konuşmasını sona erdiriyor ve limanın ön tarafındaki platformda onunla birlikte duran ve neyse ki bir morona benzemeyen askeri işaret ediyordu. Asker bir Yüzbaşı ceketi giyiyor ve ancak askeriyede kariyer yapmış birinin aptal gibi görünmeden başarabileceği bir pozisyonda duruyordu; bacaklar ayrı, omuzlar dik ve eller arkada birleştirilmiş. Bu askerden yetenek ve otorite sinyalleri yayılıyordu.

_Sonunda._

"Sizlere Cumhuriyet'in en büyük kahramanlarından birini sunmak benim için bir onurdur," dedi Kurumlu sırıtarak. "Yüzbaşı Carth Onasi."

Oda alkış sesine gömülürken, Min başını iki yana salladı.

_Bu görevi kabul ettiğime inanamıyorum._

* * *

Yüzbaşı Carth Onasi limanın önündeki platformda durmuş, konuşmayı dinliyormuş gibi görünmeye çalışıyordu. Komutan Jasil'in bu konuşmasını sayısız defa dinlemişti fakat hala kulağına inanılmaz gösterişçi geliyordu. 

Jasil gibi orduda bulunmalarının tek sebebi politikadaki amaçları olan bu tür adamlar, Onasi'yi fazlasıyla sinirlendiriyordu. Biricik oğlunun bunun için fazlasıyla değerli olduğunu düşünen Senatör babası sayesinde hayatında bir defa olsun gerçek bir savaş görmemişti. Carth'a göre Cumhuriyet'in böyle bir adamı taburların başına öğretmen olarak ataması, ancak bir aptallık göstergesiydi. Ne yazık ki bu tür aptallıklar filoda bir salgına dönüşmekteydi.

"Galaksideki en iyi gemilerden birinde, tanıdığım en iyi adamların komutasında hizmet vereceksiniz," dedi Jasil. Carth gözlerinin kapanmasına zorla engel oluyordu. Jasil sanki çok yakın arkadaşlarmış gibi davranıyordu ve özellikle ikisinin de Cumhuriyet Filo Akademisi'nde öğrenci olduğu zamanlarda, Jasil'in kendisini mahkemelik etmeye çalışmasından sonra bu durum Carth'ın hiç de hoşuna gitmiyordu.

Carth odaya göz attı ve çaylak askerleri es geçti. Gözü limanın arka köşesinde toplanmış Jedi grubuna takıldı ve kesinlikle ilk defa olmamak üzere, neden ısrarla Coruscant'a uğramakta ısrar ettiklerini merak etti. Bunun önünde duran çaylaklarla hiçbir ilgisi olmadığından adı gibi emindi.

Cumhuriyet'e yıllarca hizmet ettikten sonra Carth, güçlü bir savaş gemisi olan Intrepid'in komutasına Yüzbaşı olarak atanmıştı. Ama bir ay öncesinde bu görevinden alındı. Birleşik Cumhuriyet Birlikleri Baş Komutanı Amiral Dodonna'yla arasında geçen konuşmayı hatırladı.

"_Seni başka bir göreve atıyorum. Artık Intrepid'in komutasında olmayacaksın. Bunun yerine Yedinci Tümen Filosu'nun komutasına geçecek Jedi Bastila Shan'a danışmanlık yapacaksın." _

_Carth'ın kanı beynine sıçramıştı. Aralarındaki yirmi yıllık arkadaşlığa dayanarak, komutanına patlamakta sakınca görmedi." Beni komutadan alıp, tüm filoyu bir Jedi'ın emrine mi veriyorsun? Sen delirdin mi? En son komutayı Jedi'a bıraktığımızda neler olduğunu hatırlamıyor musun?"_

"_Tabi ki hatırlıyorum!" diye çıkıştı Amiral Dodonna. "Ama fazla seçeneğimiz yok. Olanları gördün, gemi sayımız Sith'in gemilerinin ancak üçte biri." Kadın duraksadı, kabin penceresine doğru dönerek yıldızlarla örtülü uzayın boşluğuna gözlerini dikti. "Bizi ezip geçiyorlar, Carth. Onların filosu gün geçtikçe büyürken, biz gemilerimizi kaybediyoruz. Malak'ın taktiksel olarak beceriksiz olmasından dolayı çok şanslıyız.Eğer Revan hala hayatta olsaydı, Sith şimdi merkez gezegenleri almaya başlamış olurdu.Yine de bu sadece bir an meselesi. Bir iki ufak savaşı kazanmış olmamızın tek sebebi Bastila'nın savaş meditasyonu kabiliyeti. Başka bir şansım olsaydı kesinlikle kullanırdım. Ama ne yazık ki yok. Bu yüzden senin Bastila'ya danışmanlık yapmana ihtiyacım var."_

"_Neden ben? Neden bir başkası değil?" diye diretti Carth._

_O zaman Dodonna soğuk, gri gözleriyle onu olduğu yere çivilerken, Carth'a doğru döndü. "Çünkü sen bir filoyu idare edebilme yeteneğiyle birlikte, iyi bir taktikçisin. Çünkü ancak senin Cumhuriyet'in en büyük savaş kahramanlarından biri olduğun gerçeği ve oradaki varlığın, Bastila'ya inanılırlık kazandıracak" O zaman sesi güçsüzleşti ve bakışlarına dayanılmaz bir acı hakim oldu. "Çünkü eğer Bastila karanlık tarafa geçerse, gerekeni hiç tereddüt etmeden yapabilecek bir tek sen varsın."_

Bastila'ya danışmanlık yapmak tam bir kabusa dönüşmüştü. Çocuğun belki gerçekten inanılmaz güçleri vardı ama korkunç bir taktikçiydi ve bir filoya liderlik etmek konusunda hiçbir fikri yoktu. Bunlar yine de Carth'ın bir şekilde üstesinden gelip, idare edebileceği kusurlardı ama bir de Bastila'nın gururlu, soğuk ve Carth'ın verdiği hiçbir öneriyi dikkate almaması gerçeği vardı. Coruscant'a uğramamaları, aksi takdirde Sith filosu için açık bir hedef haline gelecekleri uyarısı da buna dahildi. Her ne kadar şu an herhangi bir tehdit altında bulunmasalar da, Carth Cumhuriyet güvenlik sınırını geçtikleri anda takip edileceklerini biliyordu. Bu da saldırı için yalvarmak demekti.

Fakat Bastila "Coruscant'a yolculuğun en önemli görevlerden biri" olduğunu ileri sürerek Carth'ın endişelerini savuşturmuştu. En kötüsü de, bu konuda daha fazla açıklama yapmaması ve Jedi Konsey'inin kararlarına güvenmesini istemesiydi. Carth'ın buna cevabı "asla o sinsi Jedi'lara güvenmeyeceği" şeklinde olmuştu. Konuşmanın geri kalanı tartışmaya dönüştü.

Emirleri özellikle neredeyse çocuğu yaşında bir Jedi prensesinden almaya değil, vermeye alışkın bir asker olarak, Carth'ın sabrı tükenmek üzereydi. Şimdi durmuş, bu embesilin övgülerini şakımasını dinlemek zorunda kalmasının sebebi de, Bastila'nın yeni askeri öğrencileri Carth'ın karşılaması konusunda ısrar ederek her şeyin üzerine tuz biber ekmesiydi.

Carth'ın gözleri, tek başına duvara sırtını dayamış olarak duran ve yüzünde saklamaya bile gerek görmediği bir sinir ve sıkıntı gözlenebilen kadına odaklandı.

_Bu da kim?_

Hem Jedi'lardan hem de öğrencilerden uzakta durmasıyla, iki gruba da ait olmadığı belliydi. Carth kaşlarını çatarak, kadını incelemeye başladı. _Burada olmamızın sebebi bu kadın mı? _Bastila'yı en kısa zamanda bu kadınla ilgili olarak sorgulayacağını aklına not etti.

İncelemesi, Jasil'in kendisine yönelen konuşmasıyla yarıda kesildi. Askeri görgü kurallarına göre, özellikle Jasil'i yeni öğrenciler konusunda tebrik etmeyi unutmadan, coşkulu bir konuşma yapması gerekiyordu. Jasil de açıkça onun konuşmasını bekliyordu fakat sonradan üstlerinden işiteceği azarın farkında olmasına rağmen, Carth ona ayak uydurmayı reddetti.

_Başlarım formalitesine. Bu tür saçmalıklar için çok yaşlıyım artık. _Bunun yerine öne çıktı ve tüm limandakilerin imdadına yetişerek sade bir şekilde seslendi. "_Endar Spire'a hoş geldiniz. Yola çıkalım."_

**

* * *

Endar Spire: Şu An**

Minuet Avery açılan kapıdan içeri dolan dumana karşı silahını doğrulttu ve içeriye üstü başı dağınık bir Cumhuriyet yetkilisinin girdiğini görmeden önce ateş etmeye hazırlandı.

"Sen Minuet Avery misin?_" _diye sordu asker öksürükler arasında.

"Evet._"_

"Seni bulmak için gönderildim. Gemimiz bir Sith savaş filosunun saldırısına uğradı. Fazla zamanımız yok. Acele et, seni acil kaçış botlarına ulaştırmalıyım."

"Beni mi? Ya Jedi'lar? Onlar daha önemli değil mi?

"Bunlar bana verilen emirler." Asker dumanla örtülü koridora doğru yöneldi. "Beni izle."

Onu izlemek kulağa geldiği kadar kolay değildi. Koridorlar keskin siyah bir dumanla kaplıydı ve gemi düşman filonun bombardımanı altında sallanıyordu. Min hemen önünde ilerleyen askeri zorla görebiliyordu ancak ilerden gelen silah sesleri gayet net duyuluyordu. Gözleri ve ciğerleri, koridorda zar zor ilerlemeye çalışırken iyice yanmaya başlamıştı. Birden dumandan kurtuldu ve kendini silahlı bir çatışmanın ortasında buldu.

Parlak flüoresan ışığından dolayı gözlerinin saniyelik olarak kamaşmasından sonra eğildi ve siper aldı. _Kahretsin!_

Dumandan dolayı gözleri ve ciğerleri hala yanıyor olsa da, eğer harekete geçmezse öleceğini biliyordu. Silahını doğru olduğunu umduğu bir hedefe doğrulttu ve ateşledi. Şanslıydı ki Sith askerlerinden birini tam kafasından vurmuştu. Beraberindeki asker kısa sürede diğerini hakladı.

Askerin "İlerlemeye devam!" uyarısıyla yerden kalktı ve cesetlerle dolu odada ilerlerken, bu bedenlerin filoya henüz katılmış yeni mezunlara ait olup olmadığını merak etti.

Kurşun delikleriyle kaplı koridorlarda savaşarak ilerledikten sonra, sonunda terkedilmiş köprüye ulaştılar. Min pencerelerden birine yanaşınca, gördüğü tablodan midesi bulanmaya başladı. _Endar Spire_ kendi etrafında taklalar atarken, en yakındaki gezegene burnunu çevirmiş, hızla düşmekteydi.

Asker, onu bir kapıya doğru yönlendirdi. "Bu yol sancak tarafına gidiyor." Gemideki patlamalar sesini neredeyse tamamen bastırmıştı. Min zorla gözlerini pencereden uzaklaştırırken, askeri koridorda takip etti. Bu karmaşada yolunu nasıl bulabildiğini ise çok merak ediyordu.

"Hadi, acele et!" Asker, Min'i dirseğinden yakaladı ve hızlanması için itti. Tam koridoru yarılamışlardı ki, Min birden kendisini çevreleyen soğuk bir kötülük hissetti. Kaskatı halde koridorun sonundaki kapıya gözlerini dikerek olduğu yerde durdu.

"Ne yapıyorsun?" diye bağırdı Trask. "Yolumuza devam etmeliyiz."

Min, adamın omzundan yakalayarak başını salladı. "O yoldan gitmek istemiyoruz."

"Ne? Neden olmasın?"

Daha cevap veremeden koridorun karşısındaki kapı açıldı. İçeriye siyah deriler içinde, elinde kırmızı bir ışın kılıcı tutan ve yüzünde küçümseyici bir sırıtmayla uzun, kel bir adam girdi.

Her şey çok hızlı gerçekleşti. Asker koridorun sonundaki Sith'e baktı ve akıcı bir hareketle Min'i solundaki açık kapıdan içeri fırlattı. Min duvara dişlerini takırdatacak kadar hızla çarptı.

"Elimden geldiğince onu tutmaya çalışacağım. Kaç!" Kendi kom linkini Min'e attı ve arkasından kapıyı mühürledi.

"Ne? Hayır!" Min yumruklarıyla kapıya vurdu. Çılgıncasına açmaya uğraştı ama asker diğer taraftan sıkıştırmıştı. Birkaç saniye, Min kendi kalp atışları ve metal kapıya vuran yumrukları dışında hiçbir ses duymadı. Sonrasında ise korkunç bir ışın kılıcı sesi, sessizliği sona erdirdi. Kıvılcımlar çıkmaya başladığında Min geriye sıçradı. Kapıyı delmekte olan kırmızı ışın kılıcının ucunu görebiliyordu.

Hayatta kalma içgüdüsü kendisini ele geçirirken paniğini bir kenara bıraktı.

_Kımılda! Kımılda ya da öl!_

Minuet koşmaya başladı.

* * *

Carth daha ne kadar dayanabileceğini bilmiyordu. Kaçış botlarının bulunduğu odaya beş Sith askeri tarafından sıkıştırılmış halde kom linkinden bağırmaya başladı. "Trask, neredesin? Bu pozisyonda daha ne kadar kalabileceğimi bilmiyorum!" 

"Trask öldü," şeklinde kısa ve öz bir cevap geldi kom linkten.

"Kimsin?" diye sordu Carth blaster sesleri arasında. "Boş ver. Derhal buraya ulaşmalısın!"

"Uğraşıyorum. Ama nerede olduğumu bilmiyorum!"

"Bekle, yerini belirlemeye çalışıyorum." Silah sesleri arasında Carth sese kaçış botlarına nasıl ulaşacağına dair direktiflerini verdi ve aralarında bulunan Sith taburuyla ilgili uyarıda bulundu.

"Merak etme," dedi ses. " Bir planım var."

_Harika._

* * *

Min kendisiyle kaçış botları arasında beş düşman olduğunu gördü. Şansına, diğer taraftan üstlerine açılan ateşi idare etmekle meşguldüler. Min eğilerek bilgisayar konsoluna ulaştı ve güvenlik kameralarına erişmesini sağlayacak kodları girmeye başladı. Uzun parmakları hızla çalışırken yüzünden ter damlıyordu. Amacı koridorun ortasındaki güç iletim hattını aşırı yüklemekti fakat bir yandan da kendisine gittikçe yaklaşmakta olan Karanlık Jedi'ın soğuk yoğun varlığını hissedebiliyordu. Fazla zamanı yoktu. 

_Kahretsin, bu çok uzun sürüyor!_

Min konsolu bırakarak çantasını karıştırmaya başladı ve bir yandan da en işe yarar şeylerin niye hep en dipte olduğunu merak ediyordu. Muzaffer bir şekilde bir plazma el bombası çıkardı.

_Evet! Belki çok zarif değil ama yine de işe yarar._

Kom linkini aldı ve diğer taraftaki adamın hala dinliyor olduğunu umdu. "El bombası atıyorum! Siper al!" Min bombayı Sith taburunun tam ortasına fırlattı. Dört saniyelik ölüm sessizliğini, koridoru toz duman içinde bırakan tatminkar bir patlama izledi. Yanıp sönen ışıklar arasında, Min fırlattığı bombanın beş askeri de öldürdüğünü gördü. Karşıdaki kapıdan kafasını dikkatli bir şekilde uzatan bir adam görünce rahatladı.

Rahatlaması, arkasındaki kapının açılma sesiyle çok kısa sürdü. Müttefik ateşiyle vurulmayacağını umarak, tabana kuvvet kaçış botlarına doğru koşmaya başladı.

Carth'a ulaştığında kolundan hızla yakaladı ve kaçış botuna itti. "Çabuk, buraya ulaşmak üzere!"

Carth omzunun üstünden arkasına baktığında, Sith çırağının yaklaşmakta olduğunu gördü.

Min, Carth'ı hızla kaçış botunun içine itti ve kendisi de onun üzerine düştü. Düğmeye bastığında, Carth daha kemerlerini takacak vakit bulamamıştı.

Carth emniyet kemerleriyle boğuşurken, botun hızla kalkışa geçiş sarsıntısını hissetti. Beraberindeki kadına bakmadan önce kendisininkileri takmayı başardı. Kadın hala kendi kemerleriyle boğuşurken, bot gezegenin atmosferinden içeri girmiş ve dönmeye başlamıştı.

Az sonra gerçekleşeceğini bildiği çarpışmaya karşı kendini hazırladı. Her taraf kararırken, bunun gerçekten çekilmez bir ölüm olduğunu düşünmeden edemiyordu.

* * *

**Çevirmenin Notları:** Sonunda bu hikayeyi yayınlayabilmek harika bir duygu. Lütfen rumuzuma tıklayarak ilgili sayfada yazdıklarımı okuyunuz. Umarım sizler de, yazarın yazarken, benim de çevirirken aldığım kadar zevkle okumuşsunuzdur. 


	2. Bölüm 2: Garip İş Ortakları

Feragatname: Star Wars ve Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Lucas Arts'a aittir, bana değil. Benim tek yaptığım bu nefis oyuncaklarla oynamak, o yüzden lütfen beni dava etmeyin.

**

* * *

Küllerden**

**Yazar: Prisoner 24601**

**Bölüm İki: Garip İş Ortakları**

Carth sonunda botun artık hareket etmediğini fark ettiğinde, yanındaki kadına göz attı.

_Kahretsin. Hiç iyi görünmüyor…_

Sol gözünün üzerinde açılan yaradan akan kan, yüzüne yayılıyordu ve nefes alışı çok zayıftı. Carth kadının kendi emniyet kemerlerinin ancak bir bölümünü takabildiğini fark etti. Titreyen ellerle kendi kemerlerini çözmeye çabaladı ve çürük içindeki bedenini koltuktan kurtardı.

_Dikkat çekmeden buradan ayrılmalıyız._

Carth kaçış botunun kapısını açıp, dışarı baktığında gezegenin gece yaşanan bölümüne düştüklerini görmekten dolayı sevindi. Taris genel olarak gökdelenlerle kaplı şehirlerden oluşan bir gezegendi ve görünüşe göre gezegenin kilometre uzunluğundaki gökdelenlerinin en üst tarafındaki Üst Şehir'e iniş yapmışlardı. Sokak bomboştu ama her ne kadar kimse yoksa da, biliyordu ki çok kısa bir zaman içinde geleceklerdi.

_Şanslıyız._

Dikkatini botun içindeki kadına yöneltirken, gözünün hemen üzerindeki yarayı hızla inceledi. Yara kan içindeydi ve bir şeyler yapabilmesi için zamana ihtiyacı vardı ama kendilerine doğru yaklaşan insanları da duymaya başlamıştı. Kadının çantasını omzuna attı ve kaçış botundaki sağlık kitini de içine koydu. Daha sonra kadını kemerlerinden olabildiği kadar nazik bir şekilde kurtardı ve kucağına alarak sokağa çıkardı. Carth yakındaki dar bir sokağa girdi ve soğuk gecede gözden kayboldu.

Şans onlarlaydı. Yakınlardaki bir sitede bir apartman buldu, ki bu iyi bir şeydi çünkü onu daha ne kadar taşıyabileceğini bilmiyordu. Hızla apartmana göz attıktan sonra birkaç terkedilmiş daire olduğunu fark etti. İçlerinden en az kokanını tercih ederek, baygın kadını yatağa yatırdı ve çantasını da tozlu masanın üzerine bıraktı. Yaralarına daha iyi baktığında gözünün üzerindeki yaradaki kanın pıhtılaşmaya ve çenesinde de bir morluk oluşmaya başladığını gördü. Bunların dışında başka bir yaralanma belirtisi yoktu. Carth sağlık kitinin içindekilerle hızlı ve etkili bir şekilde pansuman yapmaya başladı. İşini bitirdikten sonra biraz geri çekilip yaptığı işi inceledi.

_Fena değil._

Doğal olarak savaş yaraları fazlasıyla deneyimli olduğu bir konuydu.

İlgisini masada duran el çantasına verdi ve çantanın içindekileri hızla masanın üzerine boşalttı. Bir datapad, birkaç yüz para, ne olduğunu çözemediği bir iki araç gereç, bir çift altın halka küpe, bir tarak, makyaj malzemeleri ve… _el bombaları?_

_Doğru ya, beni neredeyse havaya uçuruyordu._

İlgisini datapad'e verdi ve içindeki bilgileri okumaya başladı. Adı Minuet Avery idi ve ismini hiç duymadığı "Midnight Run Antika" adında bir şirketi yönetiyordu. Sivil olması ve mürettebattan olmaması gerçekten çok garipti. Datapad'deki diğer veriler yüksek düzey bir kodla şifrelenmişti.

Gözlerini baygın halde yatan kadına çevirdi. _Kimsin sen Minuet Avery? Endar Spire'da ne yapıyordun?_

İşte o anda kadını anımsadı. _Limanın arka tarafında oturan kadın sendin. Jedi'ların gemiye bindiği gün. _Bastila'ya onun hakkında sorular sormaya kararlıydı ama zaman bulamamıştı.

Minuet Avery şimdi daha rahat nefes alıp veriyordu. _Eğer yarına kadar uyanmazsa gidip doktor yardımı almalıyım. _Ama o anda yapabileceği fazla bir şey yoktu. Gidip kapıyı sağlamca kapattı ve yakındaki bir sandalyeye biraz uyuyabilmek için oturdu.

* * *

Minuet'in uyanması iki gün aldı ve uyandığında da durum pek iç açıcı değildi. 

Bir gün boyunca Minuet'in nefes alışının gittikçe daha da derinden gelişini izledikten sonra, Carth çıkıp doktor aramaya karar vermişti. Sokakları bekleyen yığınla Sith taburunu düşününce, bu biraz zor olacaktı.

Carth daha az dikkat çekmek amacıyla bariz Cumhuriyet üniforması olan siyah ceketini, dairelerden birinde bulduğu oldukça turuncu deri bir ceketle değiştirdi ve ortalığı keşfe çıktı. Sith'in gezegeni "tıbbi karantina" altına aldığını ve izinsiz her türlü yolculuğu yasakladığını öğrendi. Carth biliyordu ki, bu sadece gerçekte Bastila'yı arıyor olmalarının üzerini kapatmak için uydurulmuş bir bahaneydi. Bu "karantina"nın hala geçerli olmasından dolayı, Bastila'yı henüz bulamadıklarını düşünüyordu. Sokaklardaki Sith taburları yüzünden tıbbi yardımı Minuet'e getirmek zorunda kalacaktı. Ne de olsa baygın ve yaralı bir kadını sokaklarda kucağında taşımak fazlasıyla dikkat çekici olurdu.

Minuet'in çantasından aldığı parayı üçkağıtçı komşuların ellerine sıkıştırarak oldukça yararlı bilgiler edinmeyi başarmıştı. Öğrendiğine göre yakınlardaki bir klinikte çalışan Dr. Forn'un oğlu Cumhuriyet'e hizmet eden bir askerdi. Kliniğe doğru ilerlerken Carth doktorun Cumhuriyet'e karşı sempatik duygular içinde olmasını umuyordu. Ama sonunda ortaya çıkan manzara umduğundan da iyiydi. Görünüşe bakılırsa Dr. Forn'un oğlu, Carth komuta ederken, _Intrepid_'in askerlerindendi ve doktor bir Cumhuriyet kahramanına yardımcı olmaktan büyük mutluluk duyacağını belirtmişti. Görünüşe göre gezegenin diğer yerlileri de Carth ile aynı fikirdeydi; insanlar Dr. Forn'a yakın zamanda düşmüş başka bir Cumhuriyet kaçış botundan çıkardıkları askerleri gizlice getirmişlerdi. Carth sıvı bakım tankları içindeki askerleri tanımıştı ve büyük ihtimalle iyileşemeyeceklerini öğrendiğinde üzüldü. Dr. Forn vardiyası bittiği anda dairelerine uğrayacağına söz verdi.

Doktor akşam daireye geldiğinde, Minuet çok daha iyi görünüyordu. Dr. Forn büyük ihtimalle kısa sürede uyanacağına inandığını ve onu hareket ettirmenin gereksiz bir risk olduğunu söyledi. Carth'a eğer durumu kötüleşirse ya da gün içinde uyanmazsa ne yapması gerektiğine dair talimatlar verdikten sonra daireden ayrıldı.

Ama Minuet uyandı, çığlıklar içinde…

_Kahverengi saçları, soğuk ve çekici görüntüsüyle genç Jedi kadın, bir Sith çırağıyla yüz yüzeydi. Sith saldırdığında ışın kılıcını enerji tıslamasına benzer bir sesle çekti. Sarı, kırmızının karşısında parladı ve sürtünmeyle kıvılcımlar çıkmaya başladı. Hayatta kalma mücadelesi veren Jedi'ın korkusunu tadabiliyordu. Jedi kendini bir saldırıya daha hazırladı…_

Min yatakta çırpınırken bilinçsizce haykırdı.

"Hey! Uyan!" Carth koşarak Min'e ulaştı ve yere düşmesine engel olmak için omuzlarından yakaladı. Sarsıntılar arasında onu zaptetmek gerçekten zordu.

Min'in gözleri aniden açıldı ve debelenmesi sona erdi. Yavaşça yatakta doğrulurken, Carth tuttuğunun farkında olmadığı nefesini bıraktı.

"Sadece bir kabustu" dedi Min'i sakinleştirmeye çalışarak. "Al, biraz su iç." Min'e bardağı uzattı.

Min kafası karışık bir durumda Carth'a bakarken, titreyen ellerle bardağı aldı. Sonunda sudan büyük bir yudum aldı.

Carth yeniden konuşmaya başladığında, sesinin olabildiğince tehditkar çıkmamasına özen gösterdi. "Uyanıp uyanmayacağını merak etmeye başlamıştım. Ben Carth, Endar Spire'daki görevlilerdenim. Kaçış botunda seninle birlikteydim. Hatırlıyor musun?"

Karmaşanın yerini anlayış alıyordu. "Kom linkteki mi?"

"Doğru."

Min, elini yüzünde dolaştırdı. "Neler oldu?"

Carth, kaçış botuna bindikten sonra olanları anlatmaya başladı. O anlattıkça Minuet yavaş yavaş rahatlıyordu.

"Sanırım hayatımı sana borçluyum. Teşekkürler."

Carth geçiştirdi. "Bana teşekkür etmene gerek yok. Hayatımda kimseyi bir görev sırasında arkada bırakmadım ve bundan sonra da böyle bir huy edinmeye niyetim yok." _Hem ayrıca yardımına ihtiyacım olacak. Ama yine de daha oraya gelmedik._

"Aç mısın?" diye sordu Carth.

Min başını salladı, ama o anda günlerdir üzerinde kurumuş ter ve kanla kapla olduğunu fark ederek hemen ekledi, "Önce temizlenebileceğim bir yer var mı?"

"Orada, ama korkarım sadece soğuk su var."

"Sorun değil."

"Şey, ben… üzerine giyebileceğin bir şeyler bulmuştum."

"Teşekkürler."

Min yataktan beceriksizce kalkarken, giysileri aldı ve duşa doğru yöneldi.

* * *

Kendine gelmesi rahat bir kırk beş dakikasını aldı. Suyun kaslarını dinçleştirip, vücudundaki ter ve kanı alıp götürmesini beklerken uzun süre duşta kalmıştı. Koyu teni sayesinde pek belli olmamasına rağmen, çenesindeki çirkin morluğu ve gözünün hemen üzerindeki, yeni iyileşmekte olan yarayı tamamen kapatabilmek için makyajdan faydalandı. Saçlarını da taradığında kendini neredeyse yeniden insan gibi hissetti. 

Carth'ın kendisi için aldığı kıyafetlere baktı ve üzerine gayet iyi oturduklarını gördüğünde oldukça şaşırdı. Kendine şöyle bir aynada baktı ve yüzünü buruşturdu. Bej bir tunik ve pantolon giydiği en güzel kıyafet olmasa da, en azından temizlerdi.

Banyodan çıktığında doğruca yemeğe yöneldi. Carth kesinlikle çok daha iyi göründüğüne kanaat getirdi. Min masaya oturduğunda, Carth uzun zamandır beynini kemiren soruların ağzından kaçmamasına uğraşıyordu.

_Ona biraz zaman ver, Onasi. İki gündür ağzına bir lokma girmedi ve açlıktan ölüyor olmalı._

Minuet yemeğini tabağına alırken, Carth'ın bakışlarını üzerinde hissedebiliyordu. Onun da bir şeyler yemek isteyip istemediğini kontrol ettikten sonra, yemeğine başladı.

Carth'ın açıkça meraklı bakışları altında birkaç dakika yedikten sonra, Min'in sabrı taştı. "Pekala, buna dayanamıyorum." Doğrudan Carth'ın gözlerine baktı. "Ne var?"

_En iyisi anlamazlıktan gelmek. _Carth ne demek istendiğini anlamıyormuşçasına şaşkın bir bakışla karşılık verdi.

"Neden sanki daha az önce ikinci bir kafam çıkmış gibi gözlerini ayırmadan bana bakıyorsun?"

"Affedersin. İsteyerek olmadı. Sadece…"

"Evet?" diye üsteledi Min.

"Günlerdir bir şey yemedin ve şimdi sanki resmi bir ortamdaymışsın gibi yiyorsun. Sanki balodaki Alderaan'lı bir hanımefendiymişsin gibi."

Min sinirlensin mi yoksa bu durumla eğlensin mi karar veremedi. Eğlence ağır bastı. Zar zor. "Ve bu bir problem çünkü…"

Carth kızarmayı da biliyordu. "Problem değil, sadece garip. Hepsi bu."

Min bir kaşını ona doğru kaldırdı. "Benimle ilgili yorumda bulunmak istediğin başka bir gariplik var mı?"

"Aslında…"

Eğlenmekte olan bakışın yerini sinirli olan almıştı.

Konuşma Carth'ın pek de umduğu şekilde ilerlemiyordu. _Aferin sana, Onasi. Hakkında hiçbir şey öğrenemedin ama rekor denebilecek bir sürede deli etmeyi başardın._

"Demek istediğim… yani… kimsin sen?" diyerek sabırsızlığının galip gelmesine izin verdi. "Cumhuriyet askeri ya da Jedi olmadığını biliyorum ama _Endar Spire_'daydın. Neden?"

Min tabağını itti ve ellerini silkeledi. Sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı, kollarını kavuşturdu ve keskinlikle yanan gözleriyle doğrudan Carth'ın gözlerinin içine baktı.

Masanın karşısında oturan adamı incelerken hiç acele etmedi. Adam sağlam bir yakışıklılığa sahipti, büyük ihtimalle otuzlu yaşların sonlarındaydı, koyu kahverengi saçlara ve daha da koyu gözlere sahipti. Şu an üzerinde talihsiz bir turuncunun hakim olduğu bir sivil ceketi olsa da, her haliyle askeriyede kariyer sahibi olduğu belli oluyordu. Şu an Min'in sinirli incelemesi sayesinde büyük bir rahatsızlık sergileyen açık ve dürüst bir yüzü vardı.

Onu mezuniyet töreninde gördüğünü anımsadı. _Ah tabi ya, şimdi hatırladım, savaş kahramanı._

Carth kıpırdanmaya başladığında, ona ayak uydurup sorularını yanıtlamaya karar verdi. _O benim hayatımı kurtardı. Sanırım benden bazı cevaplar almayı hak ediyor. Ama önce o benim sorumu yanıtlayacak. _

"Peki Carth, ama önce sen. Sen kimsin?"

Kimin önce başlayacağı gibi saçma bir konuda akşama kadar tartışma ihtimalini çabucak fark eden Carth, iç çekerek yenilgiyi kabul etti. "Tamam. Ben Yüzbaşı Carth Onasi. Yıllarca Cumhuriyet ordusunda görev yaptım ve payıma düşenden çok daha fazla savaş gördüm. Tüm bunlar başlamadan önce de Mandalorya Savaşları'na katıldım."

Min devam etmesini bekledi.

"_Endar Spire_'da danışmanlık görevindeydim."

Min'in kafası karışmıştı. Çünkü limanda uzaktan gördüğü bu adam kesinlikle komutadaymış görüntüsü veriyordu. "Kime danışmanlık?"

"Bastila Shan. Teknik olarak _Endar Spire_'ın Hoth gezegeni üzerinde katılması gereken Yedinci Tümen Filosu'nun başındaydı. Ama onun…" Carth diplomasiyle gerçekleri dengelemeye çalıştı, "…gençliği ve deneyimsizliği dolayısıyla danışmanı olarak ben atandım."

_Bu da büyük ihtimalle yılın en yetersiz ifadesiydi._

"Neden Cumhuriyet, Revan ve Malak'tan sonra herhangi bir filonun komutasını bir Jedi'ın almasına izin versin ki?"

Kendi sorusunun onun ağzından çıkmış olması şaşırtıcıydı. "Bastila sıradan bir Jedi değil. Darth Revan'ı öldüren Jedi O'ydu. Ayrıca büyük savaşlarda koca bir tümeni etkileyebilen, Jedi'ların savaş meditasyonu dedikleri bir yeteneği var. _Endar Spire_'ın saldırıya uğramasının ve Taris'in şu anda karantina altında olmasının sebebi o. Onu bulmalıyız."

Min şüpheci bir tarzda baktı. "Bastila bir Jedi. Büyük ihtimalle kendi başının çaresine bakabilir."

Carth başını iki yana salladı. "Hayır. Herkes onu arıyor olacak. Ama kimse bizi aramayacak."

Min özellikle "biz" kısmını duymamış gibi yaptı. "Madem Bastila o kadar iyi, nasıl oldu da Sith _Endar Spire_'ı pusuya düşürebildi?"

_Çünkü salaklık edip, öğütlerimi takmadı. _Carth'ın sesli olarak söylediği ise, "Anladığım kadarıyla, sahip olduğu bu savaş meditasyonu konsantrasyon ve belli bir hazırlık süreci gerektiriyor. Pusuya düşürüldüğümüz için de bunu kullanacak zamanı bulamadı," oldu.

Kendi sorularının cevabı için sabırsızlandığından, Min başka bir soru soramadan konuşmaya başladı. "Şimdi sıra sende. Kimsin ve _Endar Spire_'da ne yapıyordun?"

Min bunun adil olduğunu düşündü. "İsmim Minuet Avery. Midnight Run Antika adında bir şirketim var. Zengin müşteriler için el yapımı antikalar toplarım. Birkaç hafta önce Coruscant'daki Jedi Konseyi bana yanaştı ve benim yapmamı istedikleri bir iş olduğunu söyledi."

"Neymiş?"

"Bilmiyorum."

Şüpheci bakış sırası Carth'daydı şimdi. "Ne demek bilmiyorum?"

"Jedi bana bakmamı istedikleri bazı harabeler olduğunu ama tam yeri belirtemediklerini söylediler. Daha fazlasını öğrenmeye çalıştım fakat başka bir ipucu vermeden sadece yeri bulduğumda zaten her şeyin açıklığa kavuşacağını belirttiler."

Carth inanmazlık sergileyen bir tarzda tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Ve sen de işi kabul ettin mi?"

"Onlardan normal ücretimin üç katını istedim ve teknik olarak hala işi tam olarak kabul etmiş sayılmam. Bana _Endar Spire_'a rapor vermem ve Bastila'nın direktifi altında çalışacağım söylendi. Ama onunla tanışma fırsatını hiç bulamadım. Benimle bağlantıya gemideki diğer Jedi'lar vasıtasıyla geçmeyi tercih etti."

"Bu… garip."

"Biliyorum. Bu durum beni gerçekten sinirlendirmeye başlamıştı."

Carth açıkça aldığı cevaplardan tatmin olmuş vaziyette ayağa kalktı. "Kendini daha iyi hissediyorsan, harekete geçsek iyi olur. Bastila'nın kaçış botunun indiği yeri tespit etmeliyiz." Araç gerecini toparlamaya başladı.

"Bir dakika. Sana yardım edeceğimi nereden çıkardın?"

Carth gözlerini dikti. "Jedi seni işe aldı."

"Henüz değil. Önemli bir Jedi'ı Sith'den kurtarmak anlaşmanın hiçbir maddesinde yoktu. Coruscant'a döndüğüm gibi paralarını iade edeceğim."

Carth başka bir taktik denemeye karar verdi ve belki az da olsa sahip olduğu vatansever duygularına hitap etmeye çalıştı. "Bastila Cumhuriyet'in tüm savaş çabasının kilit kişisi ve ayrıca birkaç savaş kazanmış olmamızın tek sebebi. Eğer Sith onu eline geçirirse, Cumhuriyet'in işi biter." Min'in bu konuşmanın bir kelimesini bile yutmadığını görünce derhal ekledi, "Ki bu da sen dahil herkes için kötü olur. Ayrıca bu yerden kurtulmak bir Jedi'ın yardımıyla çok daha kolay hale gelir."

Min'in kalkmış kaşları bu konudaki şüphesini açıkça dile getiriyordu.

Carth yılmadan devam etti ve utanmazca vicdanıyla oynamaya başladı. "Yardımına ihtiyacım var. Çevreden bazı kaçış botlarının aşağı kente düştüğünü duydum ve orası da gangsterler ve ölümcül yaratıklarla dolu. Orada arkamı kollayacak birine ihtiyacım olacak."

Bu işe yaradı ve suçluluk duygusu Min'i ele geçirmeye başladı. _Kahretsin, bu işe karışmak istemiyorum. Ama mecbur olmadığı halde hayatımı kurtardı…_

"Pekala. Fikrimi değiştirmeden harekete geçelim."

* * *

Min'in varlığını karantina dolayısıyla gezegende mahsur kalmış iki hazine avcısı gibi davranarak kendilerini gizlemek için kullanmaya karar verdiler. Böylelikle fazla şüpheli görünmeden hem silah taşıyıp hem de zırh kullanabileceklerdi. Buna karar verdikten sonra en yakın kantine doğru yola çıktılar. 

Daireyi terk ettikleri anda yaptıkları plan suya düşmüş gibi göründü çünkü kendilerini bir Sith taburunun tam karşısında buldular.

Daha Carth ya da Min bir şey diyemeden Sith komutanı bağırdı. "Bu binada insanlar mı? Cumhuriyet Filosu'ndan kaçmış olmalılar! Haklayın!"

Karmaşa başladı. Carth siper alırken elindeki silahları ateşlemeye başladı ama Min ne yazık ki, Carth iki blaster'ı da almakta direttiği için silahsızdı. Min en yakındaki askere saldırdı ve tam karnına bir tekme attı. Adam toparlanamadan elinden kılıcını kaptığı gibi tam göğsünden ölümcül bir yara açtı. Adam yere düştüğünde, Min silah sesinin kesildiğini fark etti. İşte o sırada koridordaki diğer uzaylıları gördü.

Bir Duros Min'e dikkatlice yanaştı. _Yardımın için teşekkürler insan._

Min sürprizini kendine saklamasının en iyisi olacağına karar verdi. _Yardımcı olabilmemize sevindim. Arkadaşın için üzgünüm. _Min yerde yatan Duros'tan bahsediyordu.

_Zavallı Ixgal, o Sith'e asla cevap vermemeliydi._

Min'in bu uzaylının dilini biliyor olması Carth'ı hayrete düşürmüştü.

_Cesetler için endişelenme, ben icabına bakarım. Başka bir yerde ölmüş gibi gözükecekler._

_Teşekkürler, ama önce çantalarına bakmam mümkün mü?_

_Nasıl istersen insan._

Min çabucak cesetlere baktı ve bir vibrokılıç, blaster ve biraz da para bulunca mutlu oldu. Kılıçların kabzalarındaki düğmeye basmasıyla, bıçak kısmı olduğu gibi kabzanın içine girdi ve Min bunları kendi çantasına atarak Carth'a döndü. "Gidelim mi?"

* * *

Gittikleri kantin ucuz bir eğlence yeriydi. Havada ağır bir içki, sigara ve ter kokusu vardı. Arka planda çalan grubun müziği hiçbir ırkı gücendirmeyecek kadar karışıktı, ama aynı sebepten de herkesi sıkmaktaydı. Bu mükemmeldi. 

Carth kendi kendine düşünmekteydi. "Eğer zırh ve erzak alacaksak bize para gerekecek. Aşağı şehre onlar olmadan gitmek istemiyorum."

İki seçenekleri olduğunu keşfettiler: düello ringi veya pazaak masaları. Fazlasıyla göz önündeki düello seçeneğini derhal eleyerek, Min ve Carth pazaak masalarına doğru ilerledi.

"Çok kötü pazaak oynarım. Sen iyi misindir?" diye sordu Min.

Carth oyun masalarından birine yanaşırken omzunun üzerinden sırıttı. "İzle ve öğren, kardeşim."

Oyunda iyiydi. Hem de çok iyi. Min, bara gitmeden önce Carth'ın üç kişiyi parasız bırakarak elediğini gördü. Ayrılmaya karar vermişlerdi; Carth para kazanacak, Min bilgi toplayacaktı. Carth Min'e biraz para vermeye çalıştığında, Min yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle başını iki yana salladı. Hiç paraya ihtiyacı yoktu.

Şimdi onu barda izlerken, Carth neden bu kadar eğlendiğini anladı. Erkekler yanaşmaya başlayıp, içki ikram etmeden en fazla on saniye barda oturmuştu Min. Yaklaşık bir saat sonra, bunun sebebini Carth anlayabildi.

_O çok güzel… ve bunun farkında._

Olduğu yerde oturup gözlerini Min'e dikti ve neden bunu daha önce fark etmediğini merak etti. Bardaki adamların yarısı onu izliyordu ve büyük çoğunluğu da ilgilerini hiç de saklamıyorlardı.

_Fark etmem bu kadar zamanımı aldıysa, gerçekten yaşlanıyor olmalıyım._

Biraz geriye yaslanıp, ilk defa gerçekten onu inceledi. İnce ve uzun vücudu atletik bir yapıya sahipti. Teni koyu ve pürüzsüzdü. Şu anda bir kulağının arkasına sıkıştırılmış kalın siyah saçları çenesinin tam altına yumuşak dalgalarla uzanıyordu.

Dirseğini bara yaslamış, bir elinde içkisi ve yüzünde kesinlikle edepsiz bir ifadeyle barda oturuyordu. Sergilediği tavır, sanki böylesine adi varlıklar tarafından çevrelenmiş olmasına inanamayan bir küçümserlik idi. Carth'ı asıl eğlendiren şey ise, Min'in yüz ifadesinin aslında bar ve hayranlarıyla ilgili gerçek hislerini yansıtıyor olmasından emin olmasıydı. Daha da komik olan, Min'in açık hoşnutsuzluğu cesaretlerini kıracağına, onları daha da çok çekiyor gibi görünüyordu. Tabi, adamların baktıkları yer nadiren onun yüzüydü…

"Hey, oynayacak mısın oynamayacak mısın?" Sinirli ses, Carth'ı tekrar pazaak masasına çevirdi.

"Hı?"

Rakibi Carth'ın bakışlarını takip edince Min'i gördü. "Ah, şimdi anladım." Utanmazca Min'in uzun bacaklarına baktı. "Tüm paranı aldıktan sonra sanırım gidip onda bir şansımı deneyeceğim."

_O kadarı hiç belli olmaz._

* * *

Birkaç saat sonra ve birkaç yüz para daha zengin vaziyette kantinden ayrılarak, gecenin serin havasına çıktılar. Min, bu "beş para etmez gezegende" görev yapan yalnız bir Sith askerinden edindiği bilgiyi Carth'a iletti. Görünüşe göre aşağı şehre birkaç kaçış botu düşmüştü ama rackghoul denilen yaratıklar ve yarış çeteleri yüzünden Sith bu botlara ulaşmakta oldukça zorlanıyordu. Sith'in, Taris'in alt şehirlerine giriş çıkışları kapılarda nöbetçi tutarak kontrol altında tutmaya çalıştığını öğrenmişti. Planı, bir Sith üniforması çalmaktı. 

"Bir parti. Bir Sith partisine gitmemizi mi istiyorsun?"

"Biz değil," şeklinde düzeltti, "ben. Benimle gelemezsin. Seni nasıl açıklarım? Birkaç saat içinde seninle dairede buluşuruz." Min tartışma sona ermişçesine yürümeye başladı.

Carth, Min'i kolundan yakaladı. "Bir dakika! Oraya tek başına gidemezsin."

"Neden olmasın?"

"Bir oda dolusu Sith askeri orada olacak. Tek başına gitmen çok tehlikeli."

O korkunç barda geçirdiği saatlerden sonra zaten sinirli olan Min, hızla kolunu çekti. "Nasıl tehlikeli olacak? Bu bir parti, sorgulama değil. İlgin için teşekkür ederim Carth ama bunu kendim halledebilirim."

"Belki edebilirsin ama ben yine de seninle geliyorum."

"Bak, hayatımın sensiz geçen otuz yılında kendimi gayet iyi idare ettim. Galaksinin her yerinde dolaştım ve senin büyük ihtimal asla görmeyeceğin pek çok yerde bulundum. Bir partiyi de sensiz idare edebilecek kadar yetenekliyim. Lütfen daireye dön." Tekrar yürümeye başladı.

"Hayır." Carth açık ve kesindi. Yüzünde inatçı bir ifadeyle Min'i takip etmeye başladı.

Min, Carth'ın "hayır"ı bir cevap olarak kabul etmeyeceğini anladığında neredeyse partinin yapıldığı daireye varmak üzereydi. Attığı her adımda öfkesi büyüyordu.

Min onu görmezlikten geldi ve binaya girdi. _Sinirlenme, ödeş._

* * *

İntikamını partide aldı. Carth'ı sözleşmeli uşağı olarak tanıttıktan sonra, Min bütün gece emirler yağdırmaktan büyük zevk aldı. En sevdiği oyun da, kendisi için bir içki isteyip Carth da getirdiğinde reddedip, herkesin içinde beceriksizliğiyle dalga geçmekti. Beşinci kez bunu yaptığında Carth'ın içkiyi neredeyse kucağına dökmek üzere olduğunu fark etti. Carth'ın sınırlarını fazlasıyla zorladığının farkına vararak, onu kapıda nöbet tutmaya gönderdi. Carth, kapıda birkaç saat daha can sıkıntısından patlamak durumunda kaldı. 

Gecenin sonunda artık Min'in boynunu kırmaya hazırdı. Carth'ı en çok kızdıran şey, tavrından çok hiçbir pişmanlık belirtisi göstermiyor olmasıydı. Min sızmış Sith askerlerinin üzerinden sıçrayarak üniformaların durduğu dolaba doğru ilerlerken, Carth ona dik dik bakmakla meşguldü.

Binayı terk ederlerken hala öfke içinde bakıyordu.

Min yapmacık bir şekilde gülümsedi. _Cezanı buldun, seni inatçı herif._

* * *

Neredeyse bütün geceyi dışarıda geçirmelerinden dolayı ertesi güne oldukça geç başladılar. İkisi de kahvaltı için servis edilenleri büyük bir sessizlik içinde yediler. Min, Carth'ın dün akşamdan dolayı hala kızgın olup olmadığını merak ediyordu. 

Çocuk gibi davrandığını kabul etmek zorundaydı. Ama yeteneklerini sorgulayan insanlara karşı pek iyi tepki veremiyordu. Daha da kötü hissetmesine sebep olan şey ise tam bir pislik gibi davrandığı halde, Carth yine de dairedeki tek yatağı inatla ona bırakmıştı. Özür dilemek zorunda olduğunun farkındaydı ama henüz hazır değildi.

Carth masanın karşı tarafındaki Min'e kaçamak bir bakış attı. _Sorun, daha onunla ilgili ne düşünmem gerektiğini bulamamış olmam. _Tam onun tam bir cadı olduğuna kanaat getirmişti ki, Min onu tamamen şaşırtmıştı.

Daireye dönerken dar bir sokakta iki silahlı adam tarafından sıkıştırılmış birini görmüşlerdi. Zavallı adam bir çete reisine borçlanmış ve borcunu ödeyememişti. Min adamın yardım isteyen çığlığını duyduğunda bir an bile duraksamadan koşmuştu. Sonrasında ise yine tereddütsüz kendi paralarından yüz küsur parayı borcunu kapatması için adama vermişti. Carth neden bir çete reisine borçlanacak kadar aptal bir adama böyle bir yardım yaptığını sorduğunda, cevabı netti. "Zorbalardan nefret ederim."

Bu olaydan sonra artık Min'e olan öfkesini korumak zor olacaktı.

Minuet kahvaltısını bitirdi ve Carth'a baktı. Aradaki buzların durumunu test etmenin zamanı gelmişti.

"Söylesene Carth, insanları öylesine çabuk yenip son kuruşlarına kadar almayı ne zaman öğrendin?" Aslında bir cevap alabileceğini hiç sanmıyordu.

"Ben çocukken, ağabeyimle birlik olup, diğer çocukların öğle yemeği harçlıklarına oynayarak kendimize bira ve sigara parası çıkarırdık. Evden ayrılıp askeriyeye katıldığımda daha da çok oynamaya başladım. Savaşlar arasında bir askerin yapacağı fazla bir şey yoktur. Bir şekilde zaman geçirmek zorundayız."

Min merakla sordu, "Memleketin neresi?". Ama sorduğu anda büyük bir pot kırdığını fark etti. Carth'ın yüzü bariz şekilde kararmıştı.

İsim ağzından zorla çıktı. "Telos."

Min ne söyleyeceğini bilemiyordu. Telos, Revan ve Malak'ın ağır bombardımanla neredeyse yok ettiği bir gezegendi. Carth'ın o gezegende tanıdığı herkes büyük ihtimalle ölmüş olmalıydı.

Carth anılarda kaybolmuşçasına duyulması zor bir sesle devam etti. "Sith geldiği zaman, onları durdurmak için yapabileceğimiz hiçbir şey yoktu."

Konuşurken sanki kendini söylediklerine ikna etmeye çalışıyor gibiydi. "Sanki olanlar senin suçunmuş gibi konuşuyorsun. Sanki bir şekilde sen başarısız olmuşsun gibi."

"Benim suçum olmamalı. Elimden geleni yaptım… Emirlerime uydum ve görevimi yaptım. Bu onları hayal kırıklığına uğrattığım anlamına gelmez, gelmemeli."

"Kimleri, Carth?"

Bir an duraksadı ve Min belki de kendisine açılacağını sandı. "Özür dilerim. Söylediklerim pek mantıklı değil, öyle değil mi? Eminim niyetin iyidir, ama ben geçmişimle ilgili konuşmaya pek alışkın değilim. Hiç değilim aslında. Başka bir şeyden bahsedebilir miyiz?"

"Olur." Min yeterince oyalandığına karar verdi. Artık dün geceki davranışı için özür dilemesi gerekiyordu.

"Bak, dün geceki davranışımla ilgili olarak… özür dilerim. Sana öyle davranmamalıydım. Tamamen çocukça ve gereksizdi. Sadece insanların benim yeteneklerimi sorguladıklarını düşündüğümde biraz hassaslaşıyorum."

Özrü Carth'ı hazırlıksız yakalamıştı. Belki de o kadar da kötü biri değildi bu kadın. "Senin yeteneklerini sorgulamıyordum."

"Biliyorum ama sorgulasaydın da seni suçlamaya hakkım olmazdı. Beni tanımıyorsun bile. Ne tür yeteneklerim olduğunu bilemezsin ki…"

"Merak etme. Her şey çoktan unutuldu."

_

* * *

Zırh ona yakışıyor._

Carth onun kendini aynada izleyişini seyretti. Güç adına, bu kadın ne kadar da mağrurdu.

Kendi dairesinin önünde silahlar satan üçkağıtçı bir Rodialı'ya uğramışlardı. İyi bir stoku vardı ve daha da iyisi, başlarına bela olacak sorular sormamıştı. Aşağı şehirdeki rackghoul'ları duymuş olduklarından, oraya hazırlıklı gitmek niyetindeydiler ve iyi bir zırh listelerinin başında yer alıyordu.

Min'in karar vermesi kırk saat sürmüştü ama sonuç tartışmasız bir harikaydı. Vücuduna tam oturan zırh, kıvrımlarını ve uzun bacaklarını ortaya çıkarırken, kırmızı ve altın renkler koyu ten rengini tamamlıyordu. Seçtiği zırhın koruması yeterli olsa da, Carth eğer kötü korumalı ama güzel bir zırhla, iyi ama çirkin bir zırh arasında seçim yapmak zorunda kalsa, Min'in hangisinde karar kılacağını merak etti. İlkini seçeceğinden neredeyse emindi.

Kalan eşyalarını terk edilmiş daireden aldıktan sonra sokağa çıktılar. _Göze çarpmamak için artık çok geç. Kadın resmen trafiği durduruyor._

Min'in kendini çok daha iyi hissettiğine dair itirazlarına rağmen Carth, Dr. Forn'un kliniğine uğramakta ısrar etti. Doktor muayene ederken, Min rackghoul hastalığıyla ilgili ağzını arıyordu. Dr. Forn bu hastalığın yayılmasını engelleyecek bir serum olduğu halde Sith'in gezegeni işgal ettiğinde bu ilaca el koymasından dolayı sinirliydi. Eğer eline bir parça serum geçse çoğaltabileceğinden emindi. Min içinden bu serumu bulanı bir ödülün bekleyip beklemediğini merak etti.

Şimdi alt kente giden kapıların önündeydiler ve Carth aşırdıkları Sith üniformasını giyiyordu. Nöbetçiye bir Sith askerinin alt şehre yanında yalnız bir kadınla neden indiğini nasıl açıklayabileceğini düşünüyordu ama nöbetçinin aklı hesaba katmadığı kadar pisti.

Min kaşlarını çatarak "Bu düşündüğümden çok daha kolay oldu," dedi. "En azından birkaç soru sorar diye düşünmüştüm."

_Belki, ama kalçanı incelemekle daha meşgul görünüyordu. _Yanındaki kadının yeterince kibirli olduğuna karar veren Carth, bu gözlemini kendine saklamayı tercih etti.

"Şu üniformayı çıkarabileceğim bir yer bulalım. Gerektiğinden daha fazla üzerimde taşımaktan hoşlanmıyorum."

Min aynı fikirdeydi. "Burada yalnız bir Sith askeri olarak dolaşmak, ölüme açık davetiye çıkarmakla aynı anlama gelir."

Sith üniformasını çıkarmak pek de işe yaramış gibi görünmüyordu. Javyar'ın kantinine doğru ilerlerken bile üç defa saldırıya uğradılar. Buradaki kantin de üst şehirdekinden kat kat hareketli çıktı.

Daha kantine gireli beş dakika olmamıştı ki birileri öldürüldü. Min kendine bir içki söyledi ve Carth'la beraber oturdukları masadan tüm kantini, en fazla bilginin kimden alınabileceğini anlayabilmek için gözleriyle araştırırken üç Rodialı'nın, biraz aptalca giysisine rağmen her tarafından "Bana Bulaşmayın!" sinyalleri akan bir adama yanaştığını gördüler.

Min konuşmanın sadece bir bölümünü duyabildi. Rodialı'lar, Kara Vulkar çetesinin üyesiydiler ve görünüşe göre bu ünlü kelle avcısına biraz saygı kazanabilmek için yanaşmışlardı.

"Bu zevkli olacak gibi." dedi Carth.

"Bir." Kelle avcısı buz gibi tehlikeli bir tonla söylemişti bunu.

Çete üyeleri gittikçe huzursuzlaşıyor ve kelle avcısına sataşmaya başlıyordu.

"İki."

Mesajı anlayamadıkları açıkça görülen Rodialı'lardan biri avcıya doğru bir hamle yapacak oldu.

"Üç."

Sabrı tükenmiş kelle avcısı inanılmaz bir hızda hareket etti. En yakındaki Rodialı'nın boğazını nereden geldiği anlaşılmayan bir bıçakla keserken, diğer elindeki silahla kalan ikisini vurdu.

Üç beden hızla yere yuvarlandı.

Min'in gözleri büyüdü. "Vay canına, bu gerçekten etkileyiciydi." Carth, kendine rağmen Min'e hak verdi.

Kelle avcısı adımlarını bozmadan cesetlerin üzerinden geçti. Kantini terk ederken doğrudan Min'e doğru baktı. Min başını hafifçe salladığında mesajı açıktı. _Yürümeye devam et. Sana bulaşmak istemiyoruz._

Neyse ki kelle avcısı dönüp gitti.

Garson Min'in içkisini henüz getirmişti ki, bir başka bela baş gösterdi. Mavi bir Twi'lek genç kız, ölü Rodialı'ların ceplerini karıştırmaya başladığında bir başka grup Rodialı salona girdi. Arkadaşlarını kaybetmiş olmaktan üzgün halde, mertliklerini daha kolay bir avla onarmaya karar vermişlerdi.

Belli ki, daha önce de onu rahatsız etmişlerdi çünkü Twi'lek döndü ve dedi ki, "Beni rahat bırakmanızı size söylemiştim. Hadi şimdi yol aç böcek gözlü - nefesleriniz bantha boku gibi kokuyor!"

_Küçük kız barda olmamalı. Burası küçük kıza göre yer değil. Eğer küçük kız akıllı, evine koşar şimdi!_

"Sen kime küçük kız diyorsun chuba-suratlı!"

"Hah. Kızın bir tarzı var," diye mırıldandı Min içkisini yudumlarken.

_Küçük kızın biraz terbiyeye ihtiyacı var!_

Min silahını çıkarıp masanın üzerine koydu ve namluyu Rodialı'ya doğru yöneltti. Küçük bir kızın çete mensuplarınca hırpalanmasını izlemeye hiç niyeti yoktu. O anda Carth'ın da aynı şeyi yaptığını fark etti. Ama telaşlanmalarına hiç gerek yoktu.

"Bir saniye çocuklar. Zaalbar… burada biraz yardıma ihtiyacım var. Bazı haşerelerin bacaklarını koparman gerekiyor!"

Min, Zaalbar'ın barda oturan Wookiee olduğunu anladığında neredeyse sandalyeden düşecekti.

_Mission, meşgulüm. Daha yeni yemeğimi getirdiler._

"Şikayet etmeyi bırak, daha sonra da yiyebilirsin. Hem biraz egzersize ihtiyacın var. Buraya gel."

Carth rahatlayarak sandalyesine sırtını dayadı. _İşte şimdi başınız belada. Küçük kızın neden bu kadar kendinden emin olduğu anlaşıldı._

Wookiee isteksizce yürüyerek, küçük kızın arkasında durdu ve herkese gürledi. Rodialı çete üyeleri geri adım atmaya başladılar. _Wookiee'yle sorun istemiyoruz biz. Bizim sorunumuz sensin, küçük kız! _

"Benimle bir sorununuz varsa, Koca Z ile de var demektir. Yani eğer tüylü arkadaşımla baş etmek istemiyorsanız, buradan derhal ayrılmanızı tavsiye ederim."

Rodialı'lar sayı olarak fazla olsalar da, bir Wookiee'yle kapışamayacaklarını gayet iyi bilerek uzaklaştılar. Ama giderken eklemeyi unutmadılar. _Küçük kız çok şanslı çünkü büyük bir arkadaşı var!_

Kıs kıs gülerken Min içinden cevapladı. _İşte o konuda haklısın._

Twi'lek kız masanın üzerinde Carth ve Min'in silahlarını fark etti. Dostça bir gülümsemeyle onlara doğru yaklaştı. Cin gibi olduğu her halinden belli, genç ve güzel bir kızdı. Yaşı ise on beşten bir gün bile büyük değildi en iyi tahminle.

"Sağ olun," dedi başıyla blaster'ları işaret ederken.

Min Wookiee'ye baktı. "Açıkça bize ihtiyacın yoktu."

"Evet, ama buradaki insanların çoğu kıllarını bile kıpırdatmazdı."

Carth kızı masaya davet etti. "O Vulkar çetesiyle büyük bir cesaretle baş ettin, ufaklık. Bir adın var mı?" Wookiee, kızın tehlikede olmadığından emin olunca ihmal edilmiş yemeğine geri döndü.

"Mission Vao ve oradaki büyük Wookiee de en iyi arkadaşım Zaalbar."

"Tanıştığımıza sevindim Mission. Benim adım Minuet, bu da Carth."

"Sizi daha önce burada görmemiştim demek yenisiniz. Size bir şehir turu attırırdım ama sokaklar çok tehlikeli. Ama yine de başka bir şeye ihtiyacınız olursa…"

Mission'ın, Taris'in en büyük çete reisi Davik'in pislikleri ve az önce cani eğilimlerine şahit oldukları kiralık katili Calo Nord dahil pek çok konuda bilgi sahibi olduğu ortaya çıktı. En önemlisi de aşağı şehre düşen kaçış botlarını çetelerin yağmaladığını öğrenmeleriydi. Mission eğer botlardan istedikleri bir şey varsa, Gizli Bek lideri Gadon'la konuşmalarını tavsiye etti. Yardımları için Mission'a teşekkür ettiler ve genç Twi'lek kız tüylü arkadaşını alarak hoplaya zıplaya kantinden ayrıldı.

Tam içkilerini bitirirken Min dedi ki, "Carth, izin ver sana bir şey sorayım…"

Soracağı sadece Calo Nord'un Bastila'yı arıyor olup olamayacağıydı ki, sorusu yarıda kesildi.

_Hayır, hayır. Özel hayatımla ilgili bir dizi soruya daha maruz kalmak niyetinde değilim._Carth Min'in dikkatini dağıtmaya karar verdi. Gözlerine pek yansıyamayan büyük bir gülücükle Min'e baktı. "Tüm dikkatimle dinliyorum güzelim."

Min'in gayet iyi ayarlanmış zırvalık radarları alarma geçti ve gözlerini devirmemek için büyük bir mücadele verdi. Carth'a bakarak seçeneklerini düşündü.

_Bana güzelim diye hitap ettiği için canına okuyabilirim ya da blöfüne blöfle karşılık verebilirim. _Nereye kadar sınırlarını zorlayabileceğini görmek Min'e daha eğlenceli gibi geldi.

En az Carth'ınki kadar yapmacık bir gülümseme takındı. "Kulağa hoş geliyor."

"Hangisi? Tüm dikkatimle dinlemem mi yoksa "güzelim" kısmı mı?"

Min düşünüyormuş gibi yaptı. "Güzelim kısmı. Bana güzelim demeye devam et."

"Düşünebilirim. Karşılığında sen bana ne diyeceksin?"

"Cinsiyet ayrımcı solucana ne dersin?"

Carth bu noktada inanılmaz eğlenmeye başlamıştı. "Hepsi bu mu? Daha iyisini yapabilirsin!"

"Peki, hangisini tercih edersin? Beyinsiz Gamorrean mı yoksa cinsiyetsiz bataklık kurbağası mı?"

"Ah! Hah. İşte bu daha iyiydi. Şimdi bahse girerim kıyaslandığında "güzelim" kulağa o kadar da kötü gelmiyordur."

Min'in bu sözler kendisine rağmen hoşuna gitti ve gözlerini devirdi. "Tam bir karın ağrısısın, Carth."

Carth güldü. "Uğraşıyorum." Nasıl devam edeceğini düşünürken duraksadı. "Ben sana bir şey sorayım. _Endar Spire_'daki savaşı kafamda defalarca canlandırıyorum ve bazı şeyler yerine bir türlü oturmuyor. Belki sen olanları kendi açından bana anlatabilirsin."

Bu konuşmanın nereye gideceğini merak ederek, Min açık sözlülükle cevapladı. "Neler olup bittiğini anlayabilecek bir durumda değildim gerçekten."

"Ben de öyle. Saldırı çok ani başladı. Ama düşününce," olabildiğince incitici olmamaya özen gösterse de bu konuda oldukça başarısızdı, "şu anda burada olman şaşırtıcı olmaktan biraz daha rahatsız edici, öyle değil mi?"

Min'in gözleri kısıldı. "Beni bir şeyle mi suçluyorsun, Onasi?"

"Asla. Sadece gemideki o kadar insanın arasından sağ kalan bir tek sen vardın."

Min "sigortaların atması" deyiminin ne anlama geldiğini şimdi daha iyi anlıyordu. "Öyle olmamasını mı tercih ederdin?"

Carth geri adım attı. "Gülünç olma. Buraya geldiğimizden beri kendini defalarca kanıtladın ve sen olmasan bu kadar ilerleyemezdik. Ama yine de…"

Min'in sınırlı sabrı artık son noktasındaydı. "Demek istediğin saldırıyla benim bir alakam olduğu mu?" Koyu tene tezat yaratan beyaz dişleri parlıyordu.

"Hayır. Şey…belki. Beni yanlış anlama, sadece Bastila'nın topluluğu tarafından bilinmeyen gizemli bir işi halletmesi için özellikle tutulan birinin sağ kurtulması garip geliyor."

Min cevap vermek için kendini yormadı bile.

"Sadece böyle düşününce daha mantıklı oluyor. Ben büyük ihtimalle yanılıyorum ve bunda büyük ihtimalle garip hiçbir şey yok. Ama hiçbir şeyi göründüğü gibi ele almamayı çok uzun zaman önce öğrendim. Ve sürprizlerden nefret ederim."

"Hep böyle şüpheci misindir?"

"Bak, bunun kişisel olarak seninle hiçbir ilgisi yok. Kendime özel sebeplerim var ve hayır, bunları seninle tartışmayacağım. O yüzden lütfen şimdi daha önemli konulara yoğunlaşabilir miyiz?"

Min'in sonraki sözleri ağzından taramalı gibi çıkmıştı. "Beni dinle bencil herif, bu çok önemli! Cumhuriyet askeri değilim ve ne Cumhuriyet'e ne de Jedi Konseyi'ne en ufak bir borcum var! Eğer hayatımı kurtarmış olmasaydın şu an kapıdan çıkıyor olurdum. O yüzden bana bunun önemli olmadığını söyleme! Eğer bunun üstesinden gelmezsek nasıl bir arada çalışabiliriz ki?"

"Tamam. Ama daha sonra konuşuruz. Şu anda Gizli Bek üssüne gitmeliyiz."

Ayağa kalktı ve Min'i masada öfkesiyle baş başa bırakarak kantinden çıktı.

* * *

Bastila'yı bulmak Min'in düşündüğünden çok daha zor olacak gibi görünüyordu. Başında her hareketini en ufak bir hata bulabilmek için gözleyen bir pilotun olması yetmezmiş gibi, şimdi de aşağı şehre girip genç Twi'lek Mission ve arkadaşı Wookiee'yi bulması gerekiyordu. 

Gizli Bek'lerin lideri Gadon gerçekten işe yaramıştı. Ondan Bastila'nın hala hayatta olduğunu fakat Kara Vulkar'lar tarafından tutulduğunu öğrendiler. Ne yazık ki çok yakında gerçekleşecek yarışlarda büyük ödül olarak sunulacaktı. Gadon Bastila'yı bulmaları konusunda onlara yardım etmek istiyordu ama karşılığında Kara Vulkar'ların üssünden, özel bir swoop hızlandırıcısını çalmalarını istiyordu. Gadon'a göre Vulkar üssüne ulaşabilmelerinin en iyi yolu Mission ve arkadaşını bulup, kendilerine yardım etmeleri için onları ikna etmeleriydi.

Aşağı şehir tam bir felaketti. Asansörden indikleri gibi iğrenç bir kokuyla karşılaştılar. Alan, ahır gibi çirkin evleri daha da kirli gösteren loş bir flüoresan ışığıyla aydınlatılmıştı. Lağım suları sokaklara taşmıştı. Büyük bir şüphecilikle yeni gelenleri süzen ve fazla yaklaşmaya cesaret edemeyen bölgenin insanları da dökülüyordu. Soyguncu olmaya özenmiş iki kişi hariç.

"Bu gezegene inanamıyorum," diye mırıldandı Carth. "Dilenciler bile bizi korkutmaya çabalıyor."

Min sessizce Carth'ı onayladı ama hala kızgın olduğu için hiçbir şey söylemedi. Carth, Min'e bakarak bu sessiz protestonun daha ne kadar devam edeceğini merak etti.

Garip olan, bu kadar rezil yaşam şartlarına rağmen, aşağı şehirdeki çoğu insan yardımcı olmaya ve sorularını ellerinden geldiğince yanıtlamaya çalıştı. Hatta şehrin delisi Rukil bile iyiydi. Hem de Min'in onlara "vaat edilmiş topraklara" giden yolu açıklayacak datapad'leri bulacak "seçilmiş kişi" olduğu konusundaki ısrarına rağmen. Min sırf yaşlı adamdan yakayı kurtarabilmek için datapad'leri araştıracağını söyledi.

Mission'ın izini sürmek hiç de zor değildi. Gencecik mavi bir Twi'lek kız ile bir Wookiee, unutulması zor bir çift oluşturuyordu. Kapı bekçisi sağ tarafı işaret ettikten sonra onları şehir dışına çıkardı ve arkalarından kapıyı kilitledi.

Blaster'larını kullanarak Carth ve Min birkaç rackghoul saldırısından rahatlıkla kurtuldular. Aslında gerçekte yaşanan şey, Min bir tane rackghoul'a nişan alıp öldürünceye kadar Carth'ın geri kalanları devirmesiydi. Min çok kızgın olduğu halde, Carth'ın inanılmaz bir yetenek olduğunu kabul etmek zorundaydı.

Sith inzibatlarının cesetleriyle karşılaştıklarında, Min üstlerinden az da olsa bir miktar rackghoul serumu çıkınca çok sevindi.

"Bunu Dr. Forn'a götürmeliyiz," dedi Carth.

Min duraksadı. Daha önce Mission'dan çete reisi Davik'in bu serum için inanılmaz para önerdiğini öğrenmişti ve para gerçekten işlerine yarayacak bir şeydi. "Belki de serumu ikiye böleriz. Bir kısmını Dr. Forn'a verir, geri kalanını Davik'e satarız. Davik bu gerçeği öğrendiğinde buradan çoktan gitmiş oluruz."

Carth şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı, bu kadın gerçekten bazen namussuz olabiliyordu. "Belki biz burada olmayız ama Dr. Forn olacak ve Davik de kesinlikle onu öldürecek." Carth Min'e sert bir bakış attı. "Bu, hayatını kurtarmış birine borcunu ödemenin olabilecek en kötü yolu olurdu."

Her ne kadar hayal kırıklığı olsa da, Min Carth'ın mantığıyla baş edemeyecekti. Hem haklı olduğunu da biliyordu. Dr. Forn'a hayatını borçluydu. Tam Carth'ın tavsiyesini kabul ettiğini belirtecekti ki, Mission onları buldu.

Mission panik içinde koşarak onlara doğru ilerliyordu.

"Lütfen, bana yardım etmelisiniz!" Kafa kuyrukları üzüntüyle seğirirken, hızla nefes alıp veriyordu. "Başka kimse bana yardım etmiyor hatta Gizli Bek'ler bile! Onu orada bırakamam, o benim arkadaşım!"

Mission biraz soluklandıktan sonra, kanalizasyonda Gamorrean'lı köle tacirlerinin Zaalbar'ı nasıl yakaladığını anlattı. Yardım sözü verirken Min biraz düşünmeye ihtiyaç bile duymadı. Köle tacirlerinden nefret ediyordu.

Carth kendini kötü hissetse de, Kara Vulkar üssünden bahsetmek zorunda kaldı. Mission hiç düşünmeden yardımcı olacağını söyledi.

Min buz gibi bakışlarını Carth'a yöneltince, Carth Mission'ın ona vaat edecek hiçbir şeyi olmasa da Min'in küçük kıza mutlaka yardım edeceğini fark etti.

Min tekrar kıza döndü ve sordu, "Onu nerede tutuyorlar, Mission?"

"Kanalizasyonda."

Min suratını astı. _Bugünün daha kötüye gitmesi mümkün__mü?_

* * *

Ama birkaç saat sonra karşısındaki uyuyan rancor'a bakarken Min sorusunun yanıtını almıştı. _Evet,_ d_emek ki gidebilirmiş._

Zaalbar'ı bulmak kolay olmuştu, ayrıca Gamorrean pataklamak da oldukça tatmin ediciydi. Min'i asıl rahatsız eden, Zaalbar'ın kendisine hayat borcu olduğunu ilan etmesiydi. Min bu durumu gayet açık ve şiddetle protesto ederek hayat borcunun gerekli olmadığını dile getirmişti. Hatta kızgınlığını unutarak, Carth'a yalvaran gözlerle bile bakmıştı.

"Üzgünüm" diye mırıldandı Carth sadece Min'in duyabileceği şekilde. "Ne diyeceğimi bilemiyorum."

O zaman Min tekrar Zaalbar'a döndü ve kurtarılmasına Carth'ın da yardım ettiğini hatırlattı. Ama Wookiee pek oyuna gelecek gibi görünmüyordu.

_Mission beni kurtarmaya onun değil, senin karar verdiğini söyledi._

Carth hayat borcunun kendi üzerine yıkılmaya çalışılmasını pek takdir etmedi ve memnuniyetsizliğini sert bakışlarıyla göstermeyi yeterli buldu. Mission ve Zaalbar ayrılmaz bir ikili olduklarından, Mission artık kendisinden de kurtulamayacağını belirtti Min'e.

Aslında Min bu ikisinden hoşlanmıyor değildi. Belli ki bir Wookiee'nin beraberinde olmasının oldukça yararları vardı ve şimdiye kadar gördüklerinden, Mission'in harika bir çocuk olduğu söylenebilirdi..

_Ama refahlarından sorumlu tutulmak istemiyorum._

Bu hayat borcuyla ilgilenecekti ama henüz değil. Şu anda yollarında bir rancor durmaktaydı.

Mission'ın rancor'un icabına bakmak için bir planı vardı, ki Min'e göre bu açık bir intihar girişimiydi. Mission yerlere mayın döşeyecek ve rancor'un bunların üzerinden geçmesini sağlayacaktı. Min bu arada on dört yaşında bir kızın neden bu kadar mayınla ortada dolaştığını merak ediyordu.

"Hayır. Kesinlikle olmaz Mission! Bunu yapmana izin vermiyorum," dedi Min kararlı bir şekilde.

"Bak, daha önce de bir rancor'u görünmeden geçmiştim. Tek yapacağım birkaç mayın döşeyip koşmak. Bana hiçbir şey olmayacak." dedi Mission gençliğinin verdiği iyimserlikle.

_Endişeni anlıyorum Minuet ama Mission bu tür durumlarda gayet iyidir, _diye yardımcı olmaya çalıştı Zaalbar.

Sonunda Mission kazandı çünkü başka şansları yoktu. Sonuçta zaman ilerliyordu ve hızlandırıcıyı Gadon'a götürebilmeleri için bir günden az bir zamanları vardı.

_Umarım Bastila buna değer._

Mission gizlilik alanını devreye soktuğunda, Min'in yüzünü korkunç bir panik ifadesi kapladı. Carth da endişeleniyordu ama Min her an bayılabilirmiş gibi görünüyordu. _Bir günden az bir süredir tanıdığı bir çocuğu bu kadar önemsiyor._

Biraz olsun rahatlatmak amacıyla, Carth Min'in arkasında durdu ve ellerini onun omuzlarına koydu. Kulağına eğilerek yavaşça fısıldadı, "Ona bir şey olmayacak."

Ama Min bir rancor'un insana neler yapabildiğini görmüştü. Kafasından geçen tek şey, parçalanan kemiklerin sesiydi.

Dakikalar geçerken Min artık dayanamayacağını hissetmeye başlamıştı. Birden Mission tekrar görünür hale geçti ve rancor'un tam yüzünün önünde blaster'ını çıkararak burnuna bir el ateş etti. Rancor gürleyerek kalktı ve anında Mission'ı gördü.

Mission mayınların arasından koşmaya başlamıştı. Carth'ın Min'i omuzlarından tutuyor olması bu noktada iyi bir şeydi yoksa Min kendini çoktan rancor'un önüne atmış olacaktı.

Sağır edici bir on saniyede her şey olup bitmişti. Rancor mayınlara basarak Mission'ı takip etmiş ve şu an ölü bir halde yerde yatıyordu. Mission önlerinde durduğunda ağzı kulaklarına varıyordu.

"Gördünüz mü, yapabileceğimi söylemiştim!"

Evet, bir kalp krizi geçirmeden önce kesinlikle bu hayat borcundan kurtulması gerekiyordu.

* * *

Rancor'dan sonra Vulkar üssü kolay gelmişti. Carth'ın da belirttiği gibi Vulkar'lar sokak serserilerinden başka bir şey değillerdi. Adam gibi dövüşen kimsenin karşısına çıkacak disiplinleri veya eğitimleri yoktu. 

Carth, Min ve Zaalbar'ın vibrokılıçlarıyla savaşarak Vulkar üssünde kendilerine yol açışlarını izledi. Mission ve kendisi arkalarından blaster tabancalarıyla onları koruyorlardı.

Min'in ilginç bir çift elle dövüşme tekniği vardı. _Acaba böyle savaşmayı nerede öğrendi? _Bunu da Minuet Avery ile ilgili cevaplanmamışlar listesine eklemeyi ihmal etmedi. Bu konuyu ona sormak istedi ama tahminince Min hala kendisine kızgındı. _Biraz daha beklesem iyi olur._

Min, dövüşme şeklinin Carth tarafından izlendiğini fark etti. Carth'ın beyninde dolaşan şüpheci soruları hissedebiliyordu. Ama görmezden gelmeye karar verdi. Şimdilik.

Gadon hızlandırıcıyı getirebildiklerine sevinmişti. Ama ne yazık ki yarışçı olarak Min'i istiyordu. Gadon bu örnek hızlandırıcının istikrarsız olduğunu ve kendi yarışçılarından birinin yaralanmasını istemediğini söylemişti ama Min bunun gerçeğin sadece küçük bir parçası olduğunu biliyordu. Asıl sebep Gadon'un Min'in kaybedebileceğini düşünüyor olmasıydı. Vulkar'lar bu özel hızlandırıcıya sahip olmadıkları sürece, kendi adamları Vulkar'ları artık adil bir şekilde yenebilirdi.

Dördü birden hızlandırıcısı takılmış swoop hız motorunu incelediler.

Min başını iki yana salladı. "Motoru ben yarıştırmak zorundayım."

Carth şok olmuştu. "Sen mi? Yarışması gereken ben değil miyim? Yani pilot olan benim. Bence ben yarışsam daha iyi olur."

"Keşke olabilseydi," diyerek içini çekti Min, "ama sen çok ağırsın. Bu motorlar azami hıza çıkabilmek için hafif yarışçılar için yapılandırılmış. Motorda hem senin hem de hızlandırıcının ağırlığı büyük ihtimalle patlamasına sebep olur. Emin ol, eğer senin ağırlığını kaldırabileceğini düşünseydim, kesinlikle senin yarışmanı isterdim pilot çocuk."

"Ben yaparım!" diye atıldı Mission. "Hep swoop motor yarışçısı olmak istemişimdir!"

"Hayır!" Min'in sesi istediğinden biraz daha sert çıkmıştı. _Rancor olayında neredeyse kalp krizi geçirecektim şimdi de her an patlayabilecek bir arabayı yarıştırmana asla izin vermem! _Ama bu düşüncelerini Mission'a kendisini yeteneksiz hissettirip kıracağı için söyleyemezdi.

_Şu ergenlik çağındakiler!_

Bu yüzden Min, Mission'ı bir kenara çekti ve gizli bir görev verirmiş gibi anlatmaya başladı. "Ben yokken o iki akıllıya göz kulak olmanı istiyorum. Yoksa başlarını belaya sokacaklarını biliyorsun."

_Daha inanması zor bir mazeret bulamaz mıydın, Min? _Ama Mission bu gizli görevinden oldukça hoşlanmışa benziyordu.

_Hızlandırıcıya bir göz atmama izin verir misin Minuet Avery? Bu tür konularda oldukça yetenekliyimdir._

Min, Zaalbar'a gülümsedi. "Tabi ki. Yalnız bir şey rica edeceğim. Sadece annem bana Minuet derdi, asıl sevdiğim insanlar bana Min der."

* * *

"Sence kazanma şansın ne?" diye sordu Carth. Gadon'un o gecelik Bek üssünde kalmaları teklifini kabul etmiş ve şimdi de misafirhanede Corellia şehriyelerini yemekteydiler. 

"Doğruya doğru mu? Hiç. Bunu daha önce hiç yapmadım ama kazanmama gerek yok. Sadece Bastila'ya ulaşabilecek kadar süre hayatta kalmam yeterli olacaktır. Bir şekilde yarışlar sırasında ona ulaşabileceğimi sanıyorum. Eğer yapamazsam, başka bir plan yapmamız gerekecek. Zaalbar'ı teknisyenim olarak yarış alanına almamaları çok kötü oldu." Min duraksadı ve gözlerini Carth'a odakladı. "Ama seninle konuşmak istediğim başka şeyler var."

_İşte başlıyoruz. _Carth uzun süredir Min'in hiçbir şey söylemeden ne kadar dayanabileceğini merak ediyordu.

"Aramızda bir sorun olup olmadığını merak ediyorum."

"Beni anlamayacağını biliyordum." Carth derin bir nefes aldı ve açıklamaya çalıştı. "Sen büyük ihtimalle şimdiye kadar tanıdığım en yetenekli kadınsın. Hayatımı şimdiye kadar defalarca kurtardın ve yanımda olduğun için çok şanslıyım. Buna şüphe yok. Ama bu, seni izlemekten vazgeçeceğim ya da tedbiri elimden bırakacağım anlamına gelmez. Nokta."

Min tabağını kenara itti, birden artık aç değildi. "Peki tam olarak beni neden izliyorsun?"

"Henüz bilmiyorum. Daha önce söylediğim gibi, büyük ihtimal endişelenmemi gerektirecek bir şey yoktur. Ama daha önce insanlar tarafından ihanete uğradım ve ben… Yani bu bir daha olmayacak."

"Bu davranış tarzından gerçekten sıkılmaya başladım."

Carth kendisine yöneltilen öfkeye kıyasla çok sakindi. "Böyle hisseden ne ilk ne de son kişisin. Bak, senden arkadaşım falan olmanı beklemiyorum. Sadece ben böyle biriyim, bunu kişisel olarak algılamana gerek yok."

Min artık soğukkanlılığını kaybettiğini hissediyordu. _Bu konuşma hiçbir yere gitmiyor. Buna derhal bir son vermeliyim. _Ama bunun yerine, bağırmaya başladı_. "_Peki nasıl algılamamı isterdin, seni tüysüz Wookiee!"

"Tüysüz Wookiee mi?" Carth'ın yüzünde keyifli bir ifade dolandı. İki elini teslim olurmuşçasına kaldırdığında, gözleri hafifçe gülümsemesinden kırışmıştı. "Pekala kardeşim, kafan havaya uçmadan önce sakinleşsen iyi olur. "

Bu cümle gerçekten Min'in patlamasına sebep oldu. "Kimin kafası havaya uçacak şimdi göreceğiz, seni maymun kertenkelesi!"

Carth'ın elinde değildi, Min kendisine parladığında inanılmaz sevimli oluyordu. "Senin hakaret anlayışın bu mu? Hadi ama, en iyi atışını yap!"

"Salyalı Bomarr eskisi!"

Carth bir elini ölümcül bir yara almış gibi kalbinin üstüne koydu. "Ah. Galiba bu seferkiyle erkeksi duygularımı incittin."

Ardından gelen cevabı duyunca, bu tartışmanın galibi olduğunu biliyordu. "Ye beni, Onasi!"

"Aklımdan bile geçmez. Şimdi daha iyi hissediyor musun?"

"Hayır! Bu konu ciddi!" Biraz esprinin onu hemen sakinleştirmeyeceği apaçık ortadaydı. Min hala öfkeliydi.

"Tek söylemeye çalıştığım eğer akıllıysan, sen de bana güvenmezsin. Ne bana, ne Bastila'ya ama özellikle de kendine."

"Çok özlü bir tavsiye" diyerek arkasına yaslandı ve kollarını kavuşturdu Min.

"Analiz edilmeye ihtiyacım yok, teşekkürler."

"Ve benim de bana güvenmeyen birine ihtiyacım yok." Min aniden ayağa kalktı ve kapıya doğru yürümeye başladı.

Carth arkasından seslendi. "Neden benim sana ya da bir başkasına güvenip güvenmemem bu kadar önemli ki? Neden bu kadar önemsiyorsun?"

Min Carth'a doğru döndü. "Çünkü bu çok aşağılayıcı ve saygısızca, kahretsin! Arkadaşım olmak istemiyor musun? Tamam. Ben koca bir kızım ve bunun üstesinden gelebilirim. Ama pek değerli Jedi'ınızı kurtarmak için büyük ihtimalle patlayacak bir motor yarıştırmamın bir gece öncesinde güvenilirliğimle ilgili yaptığın bu suçlamalar sadece zırvalık! Şüpheciliğin karşısında biraz olsun imtiyazım olmalıydı ama zamanımı sana boşuna harcadığım yetti artık." Arkasını dönüp, kapıdan çıktı.

* * *

Çok geç saatlere kadar dönmedi. 

Mission ve Zaalbar saatler öncesinde dönmüşlerdi ve şu anki seslere bakılırsa ikisi de uyuyordu. Carth kapının açıldığını duydu. Karanlığın içinde sessiz olmaya çalışan Min'in siluetini izledi. Ama uğraşmasına gerek yoktu, ne kadar uğraşsa horlayan bir Wookiee'nin sesini bastırması mümkün olamazdı.

Carth rahatlayarak içini çekti, bir daha dönmeyeceğinden korkmuştu.

_Cezamı bulmuş olurdum, ona çok haksızlık ettim._

Min'in de sözleri Carth'ı incitmişti ama pek de haksız olmadığını kabul etmeliydi; onu _Endar Spire'_ı sabote ettiği için suçlamak gerçekten aşağılayıcıydı. Ona güvenemese de, en azından bunun sebebini bilmeyi hak ediyordu.

_Yarın aramızı düzeltmeye çalışacağım._

Gadon yarışa götürmek için geldiğinde Min hala uyuyordu. Yorgun ve bezmiş bir görüntüsü vardı. Carth son günlerin Min için hem fiziksel hem de manevi olarak zor geçtiğini fark etti.

"İyi şanslar." Min kapıdan çıkarken, Carth arkasından seslendi. Min belli belirsiz kafasını salladı.

* * *

Swoop yarış alanına alınmadıkları ve tüm biletler de satılmış olduğu için, Carth, Mission ve Zaalbar yarışı holoekrandan seyretmek üzere kantine yöneldiler. 

Kantin gürültülü swoop yarışı fanatikleriyle kaynıyordu. Carth bir an masa bulamayacakları için endişelense de, Zaalbar o işi rahatlıkla halletti. Genç serserilerin oturduğu bir masaya yanaştı ve ya kalkmalarını ya da bacaklarını koparacağını söyledi.

Mission neredeyse yerinde zıplıyor, kafa kuyrukları bekleyişin verdiği heyecanla seğiriyordu. "Daha önce yarışçı bir tanıdığım hiç olmamıştı!"

Yarış başladığında Carth, Min'i hiç tanımamış olmayı diliyordu. Tanıdığı birinin o hızlarda yarıştığını izlemek hiç de eğlenceli değildi. Yarışçılardan biri duvara çarpana dek iyiydi. Carth arabanın havada takla atıp parçalanışını izledi.

"Birileri o adamı yarış pistinin zemininden kazımak zorunda kalacak" dedi Mission, Carth'ın endişesinden habersiz olarak.

_Onu ölmeye gönderdim! _Carth kusmamak için kendini zor tuttu.

Ama Min ölmedi. İmkansız olanı gerçekleştirdi ve kazandı. Yakın tarihin en sıkı yarışlarından birini kazanmıştı.

_Bana yalan söyledi, daha önce yarışmış! _Ama Min'in suratını holoekranda gördüğünde en az kendisi kadar şokta olduğunu fark etti.

Bardaki yarış fanatikleri delirmişti ve tezahüratlar sağır edici olmaya başlamıştı. Mission masanın etrafında zafer dansı yaparken, Carth Min'in ödülü almaya gidişini izliyordu ki, a anda ortalık karıştı. Bir an sadece tezahüratlar vardı ekranda, hemen ardından duman ve silah sesleri.

_Kahretsin!_

Mission ve Zaalbar'ı yakalayıp hızla kantinden ayrıldı.

* * *

Min kendini bir anda çete savaşının ortasında bulmuştu. Kimin Vulkar, kimin Bek olduğunu çıkaramıyordu. Bunun yerine tüm dikkatini Bastila'yı tutan kafese ulaşmaya verdi. Onu durdurmaya çalışan herkese saldırıyordu. 

Brejik saldırdığında neredeyse kafese varmak üzereydi. Adamın köşeden fırladığını gözünün ucuyla görebildi ve saldırıyı zar zor engelleyebildi. Brejik'e tam saldırmaya hazırlanırken adam birden kaskatı kesildi ve boğazından garip sesler çıkararak sırtında bir bıçakla yere devrildi. Arkasında sinirsel sınırlayıcıdan kurtulmuş Bastila duruyordu.

"Vulkar hayvanı!" dedi Bastila vibrokılıcını geri alırken.

Bastila saldırmaya hazırlandı ama Min'i tanıyınca duraksadı.

"Buna inanamıyorum, sen Minuet Avery'sin, değil mi? Evet, bundan kesinlikle eminim!"

"Bu taraftan" diye seslendi Min, en yakın çıkışa doğru kargaşa arasında koşmaya çalışırken. Bastila'nın da kendisini takip edecek kadar akıllı olduğunu umuyordu.

Bastila'nın yöntemi daha iyiydi. Elinin küçük bir hareketiyle yollarının üzerindeki çete mensuplarını Güç'ü kullanarak itmişti.

_İşte bu harikaydı! _diye düşündü Min çıkışa koşarken.

Min'in Bastila'ya olan takdiri ancak tehlikeden kurtuldukları ana kadar sürebildi. Yukarı şehre doğru ilerlerken, Bastila bazı cevaplara ihtiyacı olduğunu düşündü. Yolun ortasında durup, Min'i sorguya çekmeye başladı.

"Nasıl oldu da kendini motor yarışlarında buldun?"

"Bak Bastila, bu uzun bir hikaye. Eminim sorularına bazı cevaplar istiyorsundur ama şu anda yolumuza devam etmeliyiz." Min sokağı gözlerken, etrafta Sith taburu olmamasını umuyordu.

"Gidebileceğimiz güvenli bir yer var mı?" Sorun, sorunun kendisinde değil, soruyu soran sesin küstahlığındaydı. Min'in dişleri gıcırdamaya başlamıştı.

"Evet, plan da buydu. Bastila'yı kurtar, güvenli bir daireye götür. Şimdi kımıldayalım." Min yürümeye başladı.

"Beni kurtarmak mı? Motor yarışlarına katılarak yapmaya çalıştığın şey bu muydu? Bildiğim kurtarmaların yanında bu oldukça kötü bir örnekti. Belki dikkatini çekmemiştir diye söylüyorum, sinirsel sınırlayıcıdan beni kurtaran yine kendimdim. Aslında, benim seni kurtardığımı söylemek çok daha doğru olacaktır." Bastila'nın şaka yapmadığını idrak etmek birkaç saniye sürdü.

Min'in iğrenirmiş gibi bakışları altında, Bastila konuşmaya devam etti. "Eğer o savaşa girmeseydim, Brejik ve adamları seni çoktan öldürmüş olurlardı. Seni o pislikten kurtardığım için şanslısın."

"Her neyse. Bunun için zamanımız yok. Onasi bizi bekliyor."

Bastila Min'e yetişebilmek için adımlarını hızlandırdı. "Demek Carth Onasi yaşıyor! Sonunda, güzel bir haber. Seni o mu gönderdi?" Bu bilginin, Bastila'nın Min'e bakış açısını bir şekilde değiştirdiği belliydi. "Belki de seni yanlış değerlendirdim. Carth senin yeteneklerine güvenmeseydi, asla seni göndermezdi."

"Evet, tabi. Ama başka bir şansı da yoktu" diye mırıldandı Min. "Bu taraftan."

Min akıl sağlığını koruyabilmesinin tek yolunun, Bastila yokmuş gibi davranmak olduğuna kanaat getirmişti.

Ama bu karara uymak Bastila'yla biraz zordu. Devamlı sorularına cevaplar beklese de, Min tek bir adımını bozmadan yürüdü. Bastila sonunda sessizleşti ama içte içe dolup taşıyordu. Daireye ulaştıklarında ikisi de burnundan soluyordu.

Dairenin kapısı açıldığında inanılmaz endişeli bir görüntü çizen Carth'la karşılaştılar. Min neredeyse bu endişeli halden etkilenecekti ki, Carth konuştu. "Bastila, yaşıyorsun! Sonunda her şey yoluna girmeye başladı."

_Tabi ya. Neden bir Sith sabotajcısı için endişelensin ki?_

"Mission ve Zaalbar nerede?" diye sordu Min.

"Dışarıda seni arıyorlar. Holovidde pistte çıkan karmaşayı görünce stada gelmeye çalıştık ama çok kalabalıktı. İçeri giremedik. Belki buraya gelirsin diye daireye döndüm ve onlara da seni bulamazlarsa iki saat içinde dönmelerini söyledim."

Carth gülümsedi. "Oradan çıkmayı başaracağını tahmin etmeliydim. Şimdi tek yapmamız gereken bu gezegenden gitmek için bir plan yapmak."

Bastila çıkıştı. "Yani hala Taris'ten kaçmamızı sağlayacak bir planınız yok mu? Bu kadar zamandır ne yapıyordunuz?"

"Seni bulmaya çalışıyorduk, unuttun mu!" diye tersledi Min. Carth, sonunda iki kadının birbirlerine öfkeyle baktığını fark edebilmişti.

Bastila durumu kontrol altına almaya çalıştı. "Anlıyorum. Şimdi bu görevin başına yeniden ben geçtiğime göre belki artık bazı şeyleri doğru düzgün yapmaya başlayabiliriz. Umalım ki Taris'ten kaçışımız, beni Brejik'ten "kurtarma" çabanızdan çok daha düzgün işler."

Biraz geç de olsa, Carth Min'i Bastila'yla ilgili önceden uyarması gerektiğini anladı.

Min tam karşılık verecekti ki, Carth ümitsizce barışı korumak amacıyla araya girdi. "Bu konularda yeni olduğunu biliyorum Bastila. Ama bir lider sırf işler planlandığı gibi gitmediği için beraberindekileri azarlamaz. Egonun işleri karıştırmasına izin verme."

"Bu tarzın hiç de komutanınla konuşuyormuşsun hissi vermiyor Carth. Ben Jedi Düzeni'nin bir üyesiyim ve bu benim sorumluluğumda olan bir görev. Savaş meditasyonumu da düşünecek olursak-"

Carth acımazsızca sözünü kesti. "Yeteneklerin bize birkaç savaş kazandırmış olabilir Bastila, ama bu seni iyi bir lider yapmaz. İyi bir lider en azından kendisinin hiç göremeyeceği sayıda savaş görmüş insanların tavsiyelerine kulak verir."

Min yeterince dinlediğine karar verdi. Bastila ve Carth kim komutadadır diye tartışırken, eşyalarını alıp, sessizce kapıya doğru yürüdü.

_Tam birbirleri için yaratılmışlar. Ben gidiyorum.._

Kapıyı açarken Carth onu gördü. "Nereye gidiyorsun?"

"İkinizden olabildiğince uzağa."

"Gidemezsin," dedi Bastila. "Jedi Konseyi tarafından bir iş için tutuldun ve senden anlaşmaya uymanı bekliyoruz."

"Yanlış. Henüz müşterim değilsiniz. Coruscant'a döndüğüm gibi depozitinizi iade edeceğim."

"Min, bekle. Biraz konuşalım."

_Tabi şimdi konuşmak istersin. Bu da iyi._

"Paranoyak pilotlardan ve şımarık Jedi çocuklarından yediğim taciz bana yetti. Sen hayatımı kurtardın, ben de sana Bastila'yı getirdim. Bana göre artık ödeştik. Mission ve Zaalbar döndüğünde, lütfen onlara sokağın karşısındaki kantinde olacağımı söyle." Böylece daireden çıkıp gitti.

Bastila gerçekten panik içindeydi. "Ama o gidemez! Jedi Konseyi'nin ona ihtiyacı var."

Carth gözlerini kıstı. "Neden? Ne için ona ihtiyacınız var?"

"Eminim sana anlatmıştır. Konsey ondan bazı eski harabeleri incelemesini istiyor. Benim görevim, onu bir an önce Dantooine'deki Jedi bölgesine götürmek." Bastila'nın sesi buz gibi çıkmıştı.

"Neden sen?"

"Efendim?"

"Neden özellikle sen? Cumhuriyet'in senin savaş meditasyonu yeteneğine umutsuzca ihtiyacı var ama bir kadını Dantooine'e götürme işinde pek iyi sayılmazsın. Bu kulağa hiç mantıklı gelmiyor. Neden başka bir Jedi göndermesinler ki?"

"Bilmiyorum. Jedi Konseyi'ni sorgulamak bana düşmez. Tek bildiğim, onu Dantooine'e en kısa zamanda götürmemin zorunlu olduğu."

_Bana yalan söylüyor._

Carth, Min'i limanda ilk gördüğünden beri içinde sakladığı şüpheyi sonunda dile getirebildi. "Coruscant'a gitmemizin tek sebebi oydu, öyle değil mi? Yeni mezunlar sadece bir bahaneydi."

_Min inanılmaz önemli olmalı ama eminim kendisinin bile haberi yoktur. Sinsi Jedi pislikleri!_

"Neden durmuş bunu konuşuyoruz, şu anda peşinden gidiyor olmam gerekirdi. Onu geri getirmeliyim."

"Asla olmaz, kardeşim. Şimdiden yeterince zarara yol açtın zaten. Sen burada kalıyorsun."

"Ama bu benim görevim!"

"Bak kardeşim, kimin görevi olduğuna takılıp kalamayız. Eğer bu gezegenden ayrılmak istiyorsak birlikte çalışmalıyız. Eğer oraya gidersen tek yapacağın onu da daha sinirlendirmek olacak." _Evet, sanki ben başka bir işe yarayabileceğim._

Kapının açıldığını duyunca, Carth gelenin Min olduğunu umdu. Ama içeri giren perişan halde görünen Mission ve Zaalbar idi.

"Onu bulamadık!" dedi Mission üzüntüyle.

"Merak etme Mission. Nerede olduğunu biliyorum. Herkes burada kalsın. Döneceğim."

* * *

Carth kantine girdiğinde Min'in en uzak köşede bir masada oturmuş, ayaklarının yanındaki sandalyeye uzatmış halde, bir Mandaloryalı paralı askeriyle hararetli bir konuşma içinde olduğunu gördü. 

Mandaloryalı, Carth'ın yaklaştığını gördü ve iki adam birbirlerini süzdüler. Mandaloryalı oldukça iri bir adamdı ve görünüşe bakılırsa tahminen ellili yaşların başındaki bir adam için inanılmaz formdaydı. Vücudu kaya gibi sağlam görünüyordu, burnu defalarca kırılmıştı ve gözünün altındaki derin bir yarayla yüzü bir yumruğu andırıyordu.

Ayağa kalkarken Mandaloryalı dilinde konuştu. _Beni nerede bulacağını biliyorsun. _Carth'a bir defa daha baktıktan sonra dönüp gitti.

Carth az önce Mandaloryalı'nın boşalttığı sandalyeye oturdu ve kollarını geriye sarkıttı.

"Sen Mandaloryalı dilini de mi biliyorsun?"

Min başını bile kaldırmadı, elindeki datapad'i incelemekle meşguldü. "Git buradan Carth."

"O kimdi?"

"Seni ilgilendirmez, şimdi defol. Seninle konuşmak istemiyorum."

Carth ortaya yem atmaya karar verdi. "Demek biraz daha tartışmak istiyorsun, öyle mi?"

"Biz Sith casuslarını bilirsin, daima kuşkucu Cumhuriyet askerleriyle dalaşmaya hazırızdır." Min kuru bir sesle konuşmuştu. Hala kafasını datapad'den kaldırmayı reddediyordu.

Carth sinir bozucu datapad'i elinden alıp fırlatma isteğini bastırmaya çalışıyordu.

"Yine aynı noktaya döndük, değil mi? Bak, bana özel sebeplerden dolayı kolay kolay kimseye güvenemiyorum!"

Min hala bakmıyordu. "Buraya gelmeni isteyen ben değildim. O çok önemli sebeplerini alıp-"

Min'in küfrü, Carth'ın masanın diğer tarafından uzanıp elindeki datapad'i çekip almasıyla yarıda kesildi. "Bana postayı koyarken en azından yüzüme bakar mısın?"

Şimdi dikkatini çekebilmişti. Min'in suratındaki ifade çok açıktı: Bunu yaptığına inanamıyorum!

Bir açıklama yapmadığı sürece hiçbir şey elde edemeyeceğinin farkındaydı Carth. "Ah, kahretsin! Neden kimseye güvenmediğimi bilmek mi istiyorsun? Peki, kazandın. Beş yıl önce Jedi'lar, Mandaloryalı'lar ile aralarındaki savaşı henüz bitirmişlerdi. Revan ve Malak Cumhuriyet'in kahramanlarıydı ve onların filosunda görev yapmış olmaktan inanılmaz gurur duyuyordum. Cumhuriyet hala zayıf durumdayken aniden bizi düşman edinip saldırmaya başlamaları herkesi şok etmişti. Kimse ne düşüneceğini bilemiyordu, özellikle de ben. Kahramanlarımız, cani işgalci Sith'lere dönüşmüşlerdi ve karşılarında hiçbir şansımız yok gibiydi. Bir düşün, en iyi Jedi'a bile güvenemezsen kime güvenebilirsin?"

"Açıkça karanlık tarafa yenik düşmüşler. Bu neden bu kadar kişisel?"

"Ben…tabi ki karanlık tarafa düşmüşlerdi," diye çıkıştı Carth. "Ama Jedi olmayanlar da vardı, iyi adamlar, güvenilir adamlar, Revan ve Malak'ı takip ettiler. Revan, Malak ve Sith yaptıklarından dolayı ölmeyi hak ediyorlar ama onları takip edenler çok daha fazlasını. Karanlık tarafın onların yaptıklarıyla hiçbir ilgisi yok. Asla merhamet hak etmiyorlar!"

Min, Carth'ın sesindeki soğukluğa şaşırdı.

Israr etmemesi gerektiğini biliyordu ama kendine engel olamadı. "Kim Carth? Kim hak etmiyor?"

"Saul."

"İsmi sanki bilmem gerekirmiş gibi söylüyorsun."

"Bilmiyor musun? Herkes onu tanır sanıyordum. Saul Karath tüm Sith filosunun komutanıdır. Malak'ın savaşlardaki başarısının en az yarısı ona aittir. Mandaloryalı savaşı ilk başladığında Saul benim komutanımdı. Asker olmakla ilgili her şeyi bana o öğretti, benim için olabilecek en mükemmel örnek gibiydi. Saul gitmeden önce bana geldi ve Cumhuriyet'in kaybeden tarafta olduğunu ve kendimi de düşünmem gerektiğini söyledi. Şimdi biliyorum ki Sith'e katılmamı istiyordu ama o sırada bu aklımdan bile geçmemişti. Onunla tartıştım, sinirlendi ve gitti. O zamandan beri onu görmedim."

"Cumhuriyet'e ihanet edebileceğini düşünmemiştin," diyerek yargılamadan görüşünü bildirdi Min.

"Saul benim hocamdı. Mandaloryalı'lara karşı pek çok zafer kazanmamızı sağladı. Sadece böyle bir ihtimalin gerçek olabileceğine inanamadım. Ciddi olmazdı. Tabi ki yanılıyordum, Sith'in tarafına geçmekle kalmadı, Cumhuriyet'in tüm güvenlik kodlarını da Sith'e teslim etti. İlk defa Sith'in hiçbir direnişle karşılaşmadan güvenlik duvarlarını aşıp, sürpriz bir şekilde limanlarımıza saldırdığı günü hatırlıyorum. Bomba sesleriyle uyanmıştım ve neler olduğunu o anda anladım. Onu durdurabilirdim, tüm bunların olmasını engelleyebilirdim."

_Söylediklerinden daha fazlası var._

"Yani arkadaşına güvendiğin için mi kendini suçluyorsun?"

"Ben Saul'u suçluyorum, kendimi değil! Aptaldım ve tehlikeyi göremedim. Neredeyse hepimizi yok ediyordu. Yıllardır onun peşindeyim ve eğer bir gün… bir gün onu elime geçirirsem… yaptıkları için çok pişman olacak!"

Min, Carth'ın sözlerini düşündü bir süre. "Senin yerinde olsam ben de aynı şeyi yapardım."

Carth elini saçlarına götürdü. _Çok yorgunum._

"Senden özür dilemem gerektiğini biliyorum. Sadece insanlardan en kötüsünü beklemeye o kadar alıştım ki… ve sen bunu hak edecek hiçbir şey yapmadın."

Min, her ne kadar beklediği özrü duymamış olsa da Carth'ın konuyu kapatma isteğini başıyla onayladı. Garsona işaret ederek iki içki istedi.

"Teşekkürler. Şimdi bir içki iyi gider."

Aralarında sessizlik hakimdi. Carth, bu açıklamanın yeterli olmadığını biliyordu. _Özür dilerim, Min. Şimdilik elimden ancak bu kadarı geliyor. _Ancak garson içkileri getirdikten sonra Min konuşmaya başladı.

"Neden beni Bastila konusunda uyarmadın? Danışmanı olduğuna göre onu biraz olsun tanıyor olmalısın."

Carth'ın yüzünde zafer dolu bir gülümseme belirdi. "Düşündüm ki eğer sana onun nasıl biri olduğunu söyleseydim, bana onu kurtarmamda kesinlikle yardım etmezdin."

"Ona göre zaten etmedim."

"Efendim?"

Min yarıştan sonra olanları anlatmaya başladı. _Bu kadar öfkeli olmasına şaşmamalı. Hem benden hem de Bastila'dan fazlasıyla çekti._

"Jedi prensesini bir süre daha kafesinde bırakmalıydık. Belki bu durum bazı konularda düşünmesini sağlardı."

Bu cümle Min'i gülümsetmeyi başardı. "Bundan gerçekten kuşku duyarım. Kaçınılmaz olanı sadece geciktirmiş olurduk. Jedi Konseyi ona filoyu teslim ederken ne düşünüyordu acaba?"

"Çaresizdiler. Sith filosu tüm galakside canımıza okuyor. Açıkçası Cumhuriyet'in elinde ne yeterince adam ne de silah kaldı. Ona biraz daha az sert davranmaya çalışıyorum çünkü sonuçta, o daha çok büyük bir sorumluluğun altında çırpınan ürkek bir çocuk. Savaş meditasyonu yeteneği birkaç savaş kazanmış olmamızın tek sebebi."

"O zaman niye başka bir yerde savaş meditasyonunu kullanmıyor? Neden bana eşlik ediyor? Tabi Jedi Konseyi'nin benden bakmamı istediği harabeler çok, çok önemli değilse. Savaş kazanmaktan bile önemli?"

Kimse Min'in yavaş kavradığını söyleyemezdi. Belki çok hızlı öfkeleniyordu ve biraz da cadıydı. Ama kesinlikle algı ve kavrama hızı çok yüksekti. "Evet. Galaksiyi kurtaracak önemde olsa gerek."

"Ne bu kadar önemli olabilir ki?"

"Bilmiyorum ama eğer Bastila biliyorsa da söylemiyor."

Min'in cevabı Carth'ı şaşırttı. "_Endar Spire_'dan kurtulmamın biraz tuhaf olduğunu söylediğini hatırlıyor musun?

"Evet?"

"Rastlantı değildi. Bir Cumhuriyet askeri özellikle beni kaçış botlarına götürebilmek için görevlendirilmişti. Hatta kaçmamı sağlayabilmek için kendini bir Karanlık Jedi'ın önüne attı."

_Biliyordum! Tüm bu olanlarda bir terslik olduğunu biliyordum. _Carth bu düşüncelerini akıllılık ederek kendine sakladı.

Min masaya doğru eğildi ve bardağıyla oynamaya başladı. Carth, Min'in yüzündeki öfkeden korkuya doğru değişen ifadeyi görebiliyordu. Min başını kaldırıp Carth'a baktı, koyu gözleri sanki Carth tüm korkularını yok edebilirmişçesine yalvarıyordu. _Keşke bir şeyler yapabilseydim, Min._

"Bu kadar büyük bir şeyin parçası olmak istemiyorum."

"Biliyorum."

"Bu sorumluluğu ben istemedim."

"Biliyorum. Ama şu anda o durumdasın. İstesen de istemesen de. Çünkü…" Carth devam etti, "…eğer bu şey tahmin ettiğim kadar büyükse, elini kolunu şahsen bağlayıp, Jedi Konseyi'ne seni kendim götüreceğim."

Min bir kahkaha attı. "Sanki yapabilirmişsin gibi, Onasi. Gerçi denediğini görmek isterdim."

Carth bağlanmış bir Min'i omzunda taşıdığı görüntüsü aklında canlanınca kızardı. Normale dönmeye çalışırken barın kısık ışıklarında Min'in utandığını görmemesini diliyordu. "Yani daireye geliyorsun, öyle değil mi?" dedi zorlukla.

Min sessizlik içinde ona baktı.

"Lütfen? Hadi ama, beni Bastila'yla tek başıma bırakamazsın. Bu gerçekten çok kaba bir davranış olurdu."

Min gülümsedi. "Öyle olsun, gidelim."

Gülümsemeye aynı şekilde karşılık verirken, Carth ayağa kalktı. Min fikrini değiştirmeden daireye gitmek niyetindeydi. "Güzel, şimdi tek ihtiyacımız olan bu gezegenden nasıl kurtulacağımı bulmak."

"Aslında, sanırım ben o işi çoktan hallettim," dedi Min bardan çıkarlarken.

Carth'ın gözleri şaşkınlıkla açıldı. "Gerçekten mi? Çoktan mı?"

"Burada olmaz. Daireye dönünce anlatırım."

* * *

"Durun bakalım ben şu işi tam olarak anlamış mıyım," dedi Bastila inatla sinir bozucu olmaktan vazgeçmeyerek. "Barda bu gezegendeki en büyük çete reisi Davik'in paralı askeri olan bir Mandaloryalı ile tanıştın. Bu adam senden Sith üssüne girip, Taris'ten gitmemizi sağlayacak uçuş kodlarını almanı istedi. Daha sonra da sen ve bu adam, Davik'in gemisini çalacaksınız." 

"Evet" dedi Min gıcırdayan dişlerinin arasından.

"Bu plan kesinlikle kabul edilemez," dedi Bastila elini onaylamaz bir tavırla sallarken, "başka bir plan bulmalıyız."

"Bekle," dedi Carth, "adamın dürüst olduğunu nereden bileceğiz?"

"Karantina yüzünden Davik bir süredir maaşını ödeyemiyormuş. Hem ayrıca klanı adına yemin ettirdim."

Bastila sinirliydi. "Ve biz de bir suçlunun yeminine güveneceğiz!"

Min, Mandalorya kültürünü pek iyi tanımayan birinin bunun ne anlama geldiğini tahmin edemeyeceğini düşünerek, sinirlerine hakim olmayı başardı. "O bir Mandaloryalı paralı askeri. Bir kere klan sözü verdiklerinde, asla sözlerinden dönmezler. Çünkü geri dönmek onursuz bir davranış olur. Bizi aldatmaya çalışmayacak."

Carth Min'le aynı fikirdeydi, böylelikle karar verilmiş oldu. Üsse girmek için en iyi zamanın yarın sabah vardiya değişiminden sonra olduğuna karar verdiler, böylelikle akşamın geri kalanını hazırlık yaparak geçirdiler. Carth ve Zaalbar uygun silah bakmaya çıktığında, Min ve Mission da üsse giden kapıyı açmaya yarayacak droidi satın almaya gittiler. Min'in gördüğü kadarıyla küçük Twi'lek de Bastila ile dalaşmak üzereydi. Bastila dairede bekleyecekti.

"Bastila, sen ve Carth yokken bizi sorguladı" diye belirtti Mission Min'e.

"Ne hakkında?"

"Senin hakkında. Soruları bittikten sonra da odanın köşesine çekildi. Biz de Koca Z ile biraz pazaak oynamaya karar verdik. Ama tam başlamıştık ki, odanın diğer ucundan bağırarak meditasyonunu bozduğumuzu ve ses çıkarmamamızı söyledi. Ben de ona kendi işine bakmasını söyledim."

Min ikisini fazla bir araya getirmemeye dikkat edeceğine dair aklına not aldı.

Daireye geri dönerken Min, Dr. Forn'un kliniğine uğradı ve rackghoul serumunu verdi. Doktor fazlasıyla şaşırmış ve inanılmaz sevinmişti.

"Bunu bana vermek istediğinden emin misin? Sana karşı dürüst olmalıyım, Davik bunun için inanılmaz paralar ödeyebilir."

"Benim hayatımı kurtarmak için kendininkini riske atan Davik değil, sizdiniz."

"Fazla param yok ama…"

Min doktorun itirazını durdurmak için elini kaldırdı. "Paranızı istemiyorum." Ve bu da doğruydu.

* * *

Kadınların onu gerçekten sevdiği zamanları düşündü Carth. Kadınların elinden yemek yemelerini sağlamak için tek yapması gereken, tatlı bir gülümseme ve biraz esprili bir yanaşmaydı. Şimdi ise tek yapabildiği onları kızdırmakmış gibi görünüyordu. 

Bastila ona, kendisini dinlemediği ve liderliği Min'e kör gibi bıraktığı için sinirliydi. Her ne kadar Min ile aralarında kolay olmayan bir ateşkes sağlanmış olsa da, Carth biliyordu ki yeniden tartışmaları an meselesiydi. Ve bir de fazlasıyla alıngan olan Mission vardı tabi.

Tartışma akşam yemeği sırasında gerçekleşmişti. Mission, Carth'ın bir Cumhuriyet askeri olduğunu öğrendiğinde, sonu gelmez sorularına başlamıştı. Gezdiği gezegenler, hizmet ettiği savaşlarla ilgili yüzlerce soru soruyordu. Carth bu sohbetten oldukça memnundu, ne de olsa Mission çok akıllı bir kız çocuğuydu ve ondan hoşlanmamak elde değildi. Ama Carth istemeyerek, belki de kaçınılmaz olarak pot kırmayı başardı.

"_İnan bana, Mission. Taris'ten çok daha iyi durumda pek çok gezegen var. Tabi daha kötüleri de var. Ama Taris bir çocuğun tek başına yaşaması için pek de iyi bir yer değil. Hatta yanında bir Wookiee ile gezen bir çocuğun bile."_

_Carth öfkenin, küçük kızın güzel, mavi yüzünde yayılışını biraz suçluluk duygusuyla izledi.Tabi ki kendi gezegenini savunmaya çalışacaktı. Ama Mission'ı kızdıran bu değildi._

"_Hey, ben çocuk değilim! Zaalbar'ın bana baktığı kadar ben de ona bakıyorum. Hem Koca Z benim arkadaşım, bebek bakıcım değil! İnanmıyorum! Sana birkaç soru sorayım diyorum, sen bana ders vermeye kalkıyorsun!"_

_Belki Carth yorgundu ama yine olabilecek en kötü şekilde cevap verdi: sinirlenmiş baba edasıyla._

"_Sakın bana parlayayım deme, küçük hanım! Ders mi istiyorsun? Şuna ne dersin: ancak hınzır küçük çocuklar büyüklerinden gelen basit bir yorum karşısında böylesine parlarlar!"_

"_Seni dinlemek zorunda değilim, Carth. Sen benim babam değilsin, ki gayet de olabilecek yaştasın! Yani derslerini o yaşlanmış kafanın içinde tut, çünkü onlara ihtiyacım yok!"_

_Mission oradan hızla uzaklaştıktan sonra, Min'in ağzı bir karış açık halde kendisine baktığını gördü._

_Min kafasını geriye atıp gülmeye başladığında, Carth isteksizce sordu. "Ne oldu?"_

_Nefesini tekrar kazanması Min'in birkaç saniyesini aldı. "Ona gerçekten "küçük hanım" dediğine inanamıyorum!"_

"_Bunun neresi bu kadar komik?"_

_Min kahkahaları arasında konuşmaya çalıştı. "Çünkü bu tür kelimeleri genelde büyükbabalar kullanır!" Bu laf gerçekten Carth'ın canını yakmıştı._

"_Anladığım kadarıyla onun tarafını tutuyorsun" diye homurdandı Carth._

"_Hayır. Seninle öyle konuşması çok saygısızcaydı. Ama burada ortada olan şey, bu tür konuşmaların ergenlik çağındakileri nasıl rahatsız ettiğini unutmanın üzerinden çok geçmiş olması. Onun yaşındakilerin tek istedikleri, hayranlık duydukları insanların takdirini kazanmaktır. "Çocuk" olarak adlandırılmak değil… gerçekte çocuk oldukları halde." _

_Min, Carth'ı bu sözler üzerine ortaya çıkan endişesiyle yalnız bırakırken hala gülüyordu._

Neyse ki o akşamı rezil olmaktan kurtaran, sohbeti Min ve Mission'ın ele geçirmiş olmasıydı. Carth'ın suskunluğuna kıyasla konuştukça açılan Mission, cesaretlenmişti. Min'e Zaalbar ile nasıl tanıştıklarını, Taris'teki hayatını ve ağabeyi Griff'i anlattı.

Konuşmaktan aldıkları zevk, Bastila tarafından yöneltilen sorularla bölünmüş oldu. Min bu sorulara gayet hoşgörülü yaklaştı. Biliyordu ki, Bastila'nın tüm yaşadıklarından sonra yüzlerce sorusunun olması gayet normaldi.

Min'i şok eden Bastila'nın kendisi hakkındaki görüşüydü.

"Sen Güç'e duyarlısın" dedi Bastila, sanki su ıslaktır dermiş kadar sıradan bir tavırla. Odada konuşmayı yarım ilgiyle dinleyen diğerleri, şimdi ikisine gözlerini dikmişti.

Min'in sesi inançsızlığının yankısı gibiydi. "Bence yanılıyorsun."

Bastila bunu duymamıştı bile. "Tüm bunları yapabilmenin başka bir açıklaması yok. Sith'in dikkatini çekmemeyi başardın, benim Vulkar'ların tutsağı olduğumu öğrendin, kendine swoop yarışları için sponsor buldun ve yarış şampiyonu oldun!"

"Ne diyebilirim ki, ben yetenekli bir şahsım!"

Bastila, Min'in açık alaycılığına hiç ilgi göstermeden devam etti. "Seni işe aldığımızda asla bu kadarını başarabilmeni beklemiyorduk. Bu saydıklarımı tabi ki bir Jedi yapabilir ama Güç'ü fazlasıyla kullanarak."

"Bence biz Güç'e duyarsız olanları hafife alıyorsun sen, Bastila," dedi Min bu düşünceyi tamamen dikkate almaksızın.

Yarışta olanları gördükten sonra, Carth bu düşünceyi Min kadar kolay başından atamayacaktı. Bu konuyu eline geçen ilk fırsatta konuşmaya karar verdi.

_

* * *

Bastila'nın önderliğindeki Jedi grubu, kara pelerinli figüre iyice yaklaşmıştı. Maskeli Sith'den yayılan karanlık güç, neredeyse elle dokunulabilecek kadar yoğundu. Bastila titredi, bu sanki vücut bulmuş ölümle yüz yüze gelmek gibiydi. Dört Jedi ışın kılıçlarını kaldırdı ve saldırmaya hazırlandı._

_Maskeli olan, Jedi'ları iğnelemeyi unutmadı, " Bire karşı dört. Hiç sportmence sayılmaz."_

_Bastila'nın sesi, içindeki onu boğmak üzere olan korkusuna rağmen sakin çıktı. "Kazanamazsın, Revan."_

_Revan'ın ışın kılıçları kabzalarından çıktı ve akıcı bir hareketle Revan savaşa hazırlandı. O anda gemide büyük bir patlama oldu ve Revan'ın hemen arkasındaki güç terminali beyaz enerjiyi Karanlık Jedi'a ileterek patladı. Bastila Revan'ın yanına sürünerek ulaştığında, karanlık olanın yaşamının kayıp gitmekte olduğunu hissedebiliyordu…_

Min ter içinde uyandığında, başında endişeyle kendisine bakan Mission'ı buldu. "İyi misin?" Min cevap olarak aptal gibi başını salladı. Yatağın üzerinde oturan Bastila'ya baktı. Bastila'nın saçları salık ve yüzü inanılmaz solgundu.

_Hissettiğim gibi görünüyor. _Min kendine gelmek için gerindi. Ortak kararla, Bastila'nın Vulkar'ların elinde oldukça zor bir zaman geçirdiğini düşünerek tek yatağı ona bırakmışlardı. Bu hareket karşısında Bastila gerçekten minnettar olmuş ve diğerlerinin yerde yatmasından biraz suçluluk duymuştu.

"Ne gördün?" diye sordu Bastila.

"Seni… Revan'la savaşırken. Sanırım…"

"Hatıralarımdan birini görüyordun" dedi Bastila.

"Ama nasıl?"

"Sana söyledim," diye çıkıştı Bastila. "Sen Güç'e duyarlısın. Bu da kanıtı." Bastila daha fazla yorum yapmayı reddederken, geri kalan sorularını Jedi Konseyi'ne yöneltmesi gerektiğini söyledi.

Ama Güç'e duyarlı ya da değil, şimdi asıl işleri halletmenin vaktiydi.

* * *

Sith üssüne girmek inanılmaz kolay olmuştu. Mandaloryalı paralı asker Canderous'un onlara sağladığı T3-M4 droidi bu konuda fazlasıyla yetenekli olduğunu kanıtlamıştı. Güvenlik sistemlerini kırmış ve üsse giden kapıyı rahatlıkla açmıştı. Güvenlik sistemini tarayarak, ihtiyaç duydukları kodların nerede tutulduğunu bulmuş, o noktaya giden yolun haritasını çıkarmış, Carth ve Min'in girmeye ihtiyaç duymadığı tüm odaların kapılarını mühürlemiş, güvenlik kameralarını kapatıp, nöbetçi robotları devre dışı bırakmıştı. Hatta son olarak Carth ve Min'i ölümden kurtarmayı başarmıştı. 

Min ve Carth Vali'nin odasına kadar ilerlemişlerdi. Carth kapıyı açmak için adım attığında, Min uyarı olarak elini kaldırdı.

"Ne oldu?"

Min duyularına karışan ağır bir soğukluk hissediyordu. "Kapı… kapının diğer tarafında olduğunu hissedebiliyorum."

"Kimin?"

"Bir Karanlık Jedi." Bu seferki _Endar Spire_'da rastladığı Karanlık Jedi kadar güçlü değildi ama yine de adamdan yayılan kötülüğü sezebiliyordu. Min şimdi Bastila'yı dairede bıraktığı için kendine sövüyordu. "Bu Sith Valisi olmalı."

"Şimdi geri dönemeyiz," dedi Carth."Bu bizim tek şansımız. Belki de…"

Daha Carth cümlesini tamamlayamadan, önlerindeki kapı açıldı ve Karanlık Jedi kapının girişinde belirdi.

"Burada bir şeylerin olduğunu hissetmiştim."

Min ve Carth'ın daha tepki verecek vakti olmadan Karanlık Jedi çevrelerine, onları hareketsiz bırakacak Güç'ü sardı. "Bu gezegende Güç'ü kullanmakta usta biri demek. Ne ilginç. Ne gereksiz." Karanlık Jedi çift bıçaklı kılıcını çıkardı.

Min başının üzerinde yükselen kılıcı büyük bir çaresizlikle izliyordu ki Karanlık Jedi'ı birden alevler sardı. Adam acı içinde bağırmaya başladığında kılıcını düşürdü ve bu sırada Carth ve Min'i etkisi altına almış hareketsizlik Güç'ü yok olduğunda, ikisi de aynı anda saldırıya geçtiler. Birkaç saniye sonra Sith'in cesedi yerde yatıyordu.

Min, T3'ü takdir ettiğini gösterir şekilde başını okşadı. "Aferin sana!"

* * *

Dairede Bastila öfkesini yatıştırmak için meditasyon yapmaya başladığında, Carth'ın bıraktığı kom linki çalmaya başladı. 

"Kodları aldık ve şimdi Canderous'la buluşmaya gidiyoruz. Olduğun yerde kal." Bastila daha cevap veremeden hat kesildi.

Geride bırakılmış olmaktan dolayı rahatsız, kaşlarını çattı. Gerçi bu durumun arkasında yatan sebebi anlayabiliyordu. Tüm Sith filosu tarafından aranırken, Sith'lerin doğrudan üslerine girmek pek akıl karı sayılmazdı. Ama yine de bomboş dairede oturup, haber beklemek sinir bozucuydu.

O anda bozuk holoekranı tamir etmeye çalışmaktan fenalık geçirmekte olan Mission ve Zaalbar'a baktı. _Acaba Jedi Konseyi bu yeni yol arkadaşlarımızı görünce ne diyecek?_

Her ne kadar asla dile getirmeyecek olsa da, aslında yanında birilerinin olması hoşuna gidiyordu. Dairede tek başına oturmak dayanabileceği bir şey değildi. Hep uzak ve aşırı mesafeli görüntüsüyle asla fazla arkadaş edinememişti. Jedi Ustaları hiçbir zaman kişisel bağlılıkları desteklemediği için, Bastila sosyal ilişkiler konusunda tam bir rezaletti. Telaşlanıp bocaladığında verdiği tepki, vaaz verip kaskatı dikilmek olurdu.

Ve Minuet Avery onu ürkütüyordu.

_Kabul et. Ondan gözün korkuyor. Senin ödünü koparıyor._

Bastila diğer kadındaki Güç'ün sanki bir girdap oluştururmuş gibi çevresinde döndüğünü hissedebiliyordu. Daha önce hiç böyle bir şey hissetmemişti, bu bir yandan korkutucu bir yandan da sarhoş ediciydi. _Endar Spire_'dayken Min ile diğer Jedi'lar aracılığıyla iletişim kuruyordu ama burada öyle bir lüksü yoktu. Ve gece paylaştıkları imgelemin anlamını düşünmek bile istemiyordu.

_Şimdi dene, _diye gürledi Wookiee.

Mission ekran başlığının oturduğunu görünce sevinçle koltuğa yerleşti. Ekranda swoop yarışlarını seyretmeye başladılar. Bastila gürültüye teslim oldu. Meditasyon için çok fazlaydı.

Oturup yarışları izlemeye başladı ve Jedi Konseyi'nin ölümcül bir karar verip vermediğini düşünmemeye çalıştı.

* * *

Davik, Min'in elini dudaklarına götürdü ve mayhoş bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Benimle gel, seni operasyonlarımla ilgili bir tura çıkarayım. Sanırım fazlasıyla etkileneceksin." Min elini zırhına iğretiyle silmeden durabilmeyi başardı. Zar zor. Davik tur sırasında Min'in kolundan nazikçe tutmuş yürürken, Min'in öfkesi tenini kızartarak yükseliyor olsa da, yüzüne bir şekilde nötr bir ifade vermeye çalışıyordu. Canderous, Carth, T3 ve Calo Nord sessizce arkalarında ilerliyorlardı. 

"Yarışlardaki ve hemen ardından çıkan kargaşadaki performansından çok etkilendim. Bu yüzden de Canderous'u seni bulmak üzere peşinden gönderdim."

"Teşekkür ederim."

Min, kolundan yakalamış olan adamı incelemeye başladı. Orta yaşlı, saçları dökülmeye başlamış ve biraz da tıknaz bir adamdı. Davik hiç de bir suç teşkilatı liderine benzemiyordu, özellikle de giymekte olduğu, Min'in hayatında gördüğü en süslü zırh göz önüne alınırsa. Her ne kadar zırhın oldukça pahalı olduğu her halinden belli olsa da, parlak, cart bir mor rengi vardı.

_Bu zırh daha çok ergenlik çağındaki bir kızın giyeceği türde. Eminim Mission buna bayılırdı._

Min yine de Davik'in binasından etkilenmişti. Annesinin söylediği bir sözü doğrular gibiydi bu durum: suç her zaman para getirir.

Büyük tur son olarak hangara gelmişti ve Davik'in özel olarak gurur duyduğu gemisinin önünde durdular: _Ebon Hawk. _Davik gemisinin özelliklerini sıralarken, Min gruptaki diğerlerine şöyle bir göz gezdirdi. Canderous ve Calo Nord açık bir düşmanlıkla birbirlerini süzerlerken, diğer taraftan Carth büyük bir hayranlıkla gemiyi seyrediyor ve Davik'in gemiyle ilgili söylediği her şeyi can kulağıyla dinliyordu. Suratındaki ifadeyi açıklayabilecek tek kelime… _Şehvet _idi. _Bir gemiyi şehvetle arzuluyor._

Min engellemeye çalışsa da dudakları sırıtmak üzere kıvrılıyordu.

_Pilotlar. Acaba bana da bu şekilde bakmasını sağlamak için ne yapmam gerekirdi? _O an odanın sıcaklığı birkaç derece artmış gibi geldi.

Min'in düşünceleri daha da ileri gidemeden, Davik onu gerçek dünyaya döndürdü.

"Ve şimdi de tatlım, sana süitine kadar eşlik edeceğim."

Min'in süiti en az Davik'in zırhı kadar cafcaflıydı. Her yer mor saten ve beyaz dantel doluydu. Carth ve Canderous koridorun hemen karşısındaki odaya alınmışlardı.

Odaya geldiklerinde Davik kuralları açıklığa kavuşturmuştu. Burada kaldıkları sürece kendisi veya nöbetçilerinden birinin eşliğinde olmadığı sürece misafirhaneyi terk etmeleri kesinlikle yasaktı yoksa görüldükleri yerde vurulacaklardı. "Ve böyle bir durum," diyerek Min'in vücuduna göz gezdirdi, "çok büyük bir kayıp olurdu."

Carth, Davik'in yüzünü dağıtma arzusuyla zar zor baş edebiliyordu.

"Akşam yemeğinde bana katılacaksın." Bu bir dilek değil, doğrudan bir emirdi.

Min bahane olarak ortaya atabileceği her şeye razıydı. "Ama giyecek hiçbir şeyim yok."

"Sen merak etme hayatım, bu konuyla ilgilenecek birilerini derhal göndereceğim." Min daha fazla itiraz edemeden, Davik gitmişti bile.

Min öfke dolu bakışlarla Canderous'un üzerine yürümeye başladı. "Seni pislik! Bana yalan söyledin!"

Canderous sırıttı. "Hayır, söylemedim. Seni işe almak istediğini söyledim. İşin ne olduğu konusunda hiçbir şey sormayıp, varsayımda bulunan sendin."

"Fahişesi olarak işe alındığımı söylemen gerekirdi!"

"Ne fark eder ki? Şimdi içerdeyiz. Tek ihtiyacımız olan hangara ulaşmamızı sağlayacak güvenlik kodlarına ulaşabilmek." T3'yi kullanmak, Davik droide bir kısıtlama kemeri taktırdığı için mümkün değildi.

"Davik'in yemeğine daha ne kadar zaman var?" diye sordu Carth.

"İki saat" dedi Canderous. "Kodları nerede bulabileceğimizi de biliyorum."

Kapı açıldı ve içeriye iki Twi'lek köle kadın girdi. "Buraya giysini hazırlamak için geldik," diye belirttiler.

İçeriye üç kadın daha girdi. Ellerinde kat kat kumaşlar ve Carth'ın ne olduğunu anlayamadığı daha bir çok şey vardı. Min'in fazlasıyla şüphe yaratmadan onlara katılamayacağı açıklık kazanmıştı.

"Hadi," dedi Canderous Carth'a. Odadan çıkarken, Min'i hizmetçilerin eline terk ettiler.

* * *

Tekrar geri döndüklerinde neredeyse iki saat geçmişti. Min çoktan zırhını giymişti ve eğer o kumaş parçasına "elbise" denebilirse, çıkarıldığı gibi yerde duruyordu. Aslında temel olarak birkaç küçük ve mor kumaş parçasından başka bir şey değildi. Aslında, kodların ele geçirildiğinden ve Davik'le yemeğe kesin olarak katılmayacağından emin olmadan üzerinden 

elbiseyi çıkarmış olması pek de güvenli değildi. Ama gururu buna izin vermemişti.

_Bu şeyle ortalıkta dolaşmaktansa, ölmeyi tercih ederim!_

Beklemekten bıkmış halde bileğine bir enerji kalkanı taktı, el çantasını T3'nin boynuna geçirdi ve gözlerini kapıya dikti.

Kapı açıldığında Carth içeri girdi. Min odanın ortasında, elleri belinde sinirli bir şekilde karşıladı. "Nerede kaldın!"

Yerde duran "elbiseyi" görünce, Carth içinden kendine daha çabuk buraya gelemediği için sövdü. _Eğer o şeyi giyeceğini bilseydim, şimdikinden iki kat hızlı gelirdim! _Hayal gücü, elbiseyi Min'in atletik vücudunda düşlemeye başladığı zaman…

Carth'ın düşünceleri odaya dalarak, kapıyı holden gelen blaster ışınlarına siper olarak kullanan Canderous'un varlığıyla yarıda kesildi. Min çantasından bir el bombası kaptı ve hole fırlattı. Az sonra bir patlama sesi duyuldu ve ardından sessizlik.

Eline vibrokılıçlarını aldı ve erkekleri geride bırakarak koridorda koşmaya başladı.

İlk titremelerine sebep olan patlama olduğunda hangar kapısının hemen dışındaydılar. Canderous hızla kodu kapıdaki bilgisayara girdi ve bu arada Min kolundaki kalkanı aktif hale getirdi.

Kapı açıldığında Davik ve Calo Nord'un Ebon Hawk'a doğru koştuğunu gördüler. Çete reisi ve kelle avcısı, Canderous, Carth ve Min'in de aynı düşüncede olduğunu görünce pek de mutlu olmamışlardı. Min hızla harekete geçti ve Davik'e saldırmak üzere koşmaya başladı. Carth ve Canderous eğilerek koruma ateşine başladılar. Min Davik'e ulaştığında, _Ebon Hawk_'un biniş rampasının ortasındaydılar. Davik hızla dönerek Min'e bir el ateş etti. Min'in kalkanı cızırdadı ama sağlam kaldı. Min birkaç kılıç darbesiyle Davik'i etkisiz hale getirdi.

Bir başka bomba binayı salladığında, hangarın duvarlarının bir bölümü Calo Nord'un tam üzerine düşerek yerle bir oldu. Carth ve Canderous Min'in ardından koşarken, hala rampada duran Davik'in bedenini Canderous gayet kaba bir şekilde yere attı.

Min ve Carth kokpite vardıklarında, Min bağırdı, "Neler oluyor?"

Carth pilot koltuğuna geçerken cevapladı, "Sith gezegeni bombalıyor olmalı!"

"Pekala pilot çocuk. Şimdi yeteneklerini gösterme vakti!"

* * *

Carth'ın yanlarında olması gerçek bir şanstı. Çünkü sıradan bir pilot gemiyi o karmaşadan asla çıkaramazdı. Min, Carth'ın gemiyi şehrin içinde nasıl ustalıkla idare ettiğini ve kıvrak manevralarla gökten yağan metal yağmurundan kurtuluşunu izledi. Diğerlerinin bulunduğu sektöre tam zamanında yetiştiler. Gemiye binerlerken, dairelerinin bulunduğu bina büyük bir gürültüyle arkalarında yıkılıyordu. 

Carth _Ebon Hawk_'un sınırlarını zorluyordu. Neredeyse tam bir dikey çizgide yükselmeye başladılar. Min geçiş kodlarını bilgisayara girdi.

Yörüngeden çıktıkları anda Min çığlık atmaya başladı.

Carth çok değerli bir saniyeyi Min'e bakmak için ayırdığında, Min'in elleriyle sanki bir gürültüyü engellemeye çalışıyormuş gibi kulaklarını kapattığını gördü. Ama ona yardım edecek zamanı yoktu, daha büyük sorunlar vardı. Kom linki kaptı; "Canderous, taret silahlarının başına geç, bize doğru gelen savaşçılar var!"

Canderous çevresine bakındı. Bastila duvara yaslanmış, kusmak üzereymiş gibi bir görüntü sergiliyordu. Başka şansı olmadığını görünce Twi'lek kızı kolundan tuttuğu gibi silahların başına oturttu.

"Bunun nasıl kullanılacağını bilmiyorum!" Canderous onu merdivene iterken Mission korkuyla bakıyordu.

"Çok kolay ufaklık. Sadece hedef al ve ateş et."

Hiperuzaya girinceye kadar ikisi Sith savaşçılarını uzak tutmayı başardı. Mission hayatının en eğlenceli dakikalarını yaşıyordu. Anlık olarak yerlisi olduğu gezegenin paramparça edilmesini unutmuş, vurduğu her uçaktan sonra bir zafer çığlığı patlatıyordu.

"Hiç fena değil," diye yüreklendirdi Canderous onu.

Sonunda güvenli bir şekilde hiper uzaya girdiklerinde, Carth dikkatini Min'e verdi. Min yardımcı pilot koltuğundan kokpitin köşesinde yere düşmüş ve çığlıkların yerini iniltiler almıştı. Görmeyen gözleri kocaman açılmıştı ve gözyaşları yüzünden süzülüyordu. Carth pilot koltuğundan kalktı ve sürünerek Min'in yanına gitti.

"Neyin var?"

Min cevap vermedi. Carth kaşlarını çattı. Koskoca bir gezegenin yerle bir edildiğini görmenin travma yaratacak şiddette olduğunu biliyordu ama Min'in bu kadar yıkılacağını düşünmemişti.

Elini ürkekçe Min'in omzuna koydu. "Hey, her şey yolunda. Güvendeyiz."

Dönüp Bastila'ya baktığında onun da Min'den çok iyi durumda olmadığını fark etti. Solgun ve titreyerek, yardımcı pilot koltuğuna yığılırmış gibi oturdu.

"Neler oluyor?" diye sordu. "Onun nesi var?"

"Taris. Taris'te ölen insanları hissedebiliyor," diye fısıldadı Bastila.

Carth dehşete düşmüştü. "Bu doğru," dedi Bastila. "Taris'teki ölümler Güç'te şok dalgaları oluşmasına sebep oluyor."

Carth tekrar Min'e baktı. "Sen niye onun gibi şuursuz değilsin?"

"Benim eğitimim var. Bu tür etkilerin çoğunu Güç'ü kullanarak engelleyebiliyorum. Ama o engelleyemiyor, hepsini hissediyor."

Carth böyle bir şeyin insanı nasıl etkileyebileceğini düşünemiyordu bile. "Ona yardım edemez misin?"

Bastila başını iki yana salladı. "Bende yarattığı etkiyi zar zor engelleyebiliyorum. Ama oradan ne kadar uzaklaşırsak, o kadar iyi olacak. Yapabileceğin hiçbir şey yok."

_Bu ceza gibi._

Carth yere, Min'in yanına oturdu ve aklına gelebilen tek şeyi yaptı. Min'i yavaşça kollarına aldı ve o sessizce hıçkırırken saçlarını okşamaya başladı.

Bastila sessizce ayağa kalktı ve kokpitten çıktı.

Sonraki Bölüm: "_Sıkıntılı Ateşkes"_

Devam edecek…

* * *

Cihan CANDEMİR: Güzel sözleriniz ve görüşlerinizi paylaştığınız için çok teşekkürler. İkinci oyunu daha çok sevdiğinizi belirtmişsiniz… İlk Kotor'un devamını konu alan (ve "Sürgün"ün büyük ihtimalle erkek karakter olacağı) şimdilik ne yazık ki askıya alınmış durumda bir hikayesi daha var aynı yazarın. Eğer yazar devam ederse, bu hikayeyi de tercüme etmeyi düşünüyorum. Tabi öncelikle, bu on bölümlük çeviriyi alnımın akıyla bitirmem gerekecek :-) 

divxplanet: Beğendiğinize sevindim. Görüş bildirdiğiniz için çok teşekkürler.


	3. Bölüm 3: Sıkıntılı Ateşkes

Feragatname: Star Wars ve Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Lucas Arts'a aittir, bana değil. Benim tek yaptığım bu nefis oyuncaklarla oynamak, o yüzden lütfen beni dava etmeyin.

**

* * *

Küllerden**

**Yazar: Prisoner 24601**

**

* * *

Bölüm Üç: Sıkıntılı Ateşkes**

Carth, Min tekrar kendine gelene kadar ne kadar süre öylece oturduklarından emin değildi ama Min'i daha iyi görmek onu rahatlatmıştı. Min uzun süre inledikten sonra, önce sessizleşmiş ardından titremeye başlamış ve sonunda az da olsa kendine gelebilmişti. Min'i rahatsız etmekten korkarak, Carth pozisyonunu değiştirmeden olduğu yerde oturmuş, onu kucağına almış, çenesini başına yaslayarak uzun süredir savaştığı bitkinliğine yenik düşmüş ve uykuya dalmıştı.

Min'in üzerinde hareketlendiğini hissederek uyanmak nahoş bir his değildi. Min büyük bir gayretle kendi başına oturmayı başardı. Carth, onun yüzünü elleri arasına alarak, saçlarını geriye doğru okşadı ve gözlerinin içine bakıp, orada anlamlı bakışlarla karşılaştığında mutlu oldu.

"Merhaba güzelim," diye mırıldandı yavaşça, "nasıl hissediyorsun?"

Min ellerini Carth'ın göğsüne dayayarak kendini dengeledi ve cevap verdi. "Sanki daha az önce sarhoş bir bantha sürüsünün ayakları altında ezilmişim gibi." Hala kafasını toparlamaya çalışıyordu ki buna en büyük engellerden biri de, Carth'ın hala Min'in yüzünü ellerinin arasında tutmuş, yanağını parmaklarıyla okşuyor olduğu gerçeğiydi.

Orada metalin soğuğunda, gözleri kenetlenmiş, birbirlerine yakınlıklarının fazlasıyla farkında ama yine de hareket etmeye isteksiz bir halde oturdular, ta ki Mission'ın kokpite dalmasıyla bu durum sona erene kadar.

"Kalkmışsın! Senin için çok endişelendim!"

Min hızla ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı fakat bacakları onu taşımayı reddederken, dizleri titremeye başladı. Mission derhal atıldı ve koluna girerek yatağına kadar gitmesine yardım etti.

* * *

Min bir günden uzun süre uyudu ve Mission'un bulduğu uyku endükleyiciler sağ olsun, rüyasız bir uyku çekti. Yatakta doğruldu ve Mission ile Bastila'nın hala uyuyor olduğunu görünce sessiz olmaya çalıştı. Duş aldıktan sonra, Carth'ın kendisi için Taris'teyken aldığı kıyafeti üzerine geçirdi ve mutfağa doğru ilerledi. 

Dolapları karıştırırken biraz kaffa buldu. Kaffayı ısıtıp bir bardağa doldurduktan sonra, sandalyeye oturup sintisayzırdan çıkan yulaf lapasına gözlerini dikti. Yüzünü asarak yemeye başladı.

En azından bu şeyin tadı yoktu.

Canderous taze kaffa kokusunun cazibesine kapılarak mutfağa daldığında ikinci tabağını yeni bitirmişti. Canderous kendine de bir bardak koyduktan sonra masada oturan Min'i sessizce incelemeye başladı. İlk tanıştıkları zaman Mandalorya dilinde konuşarak Canderous'u şok etmişti. Ama şimdi temel dilde konuşuyordu.

"Nereye gittiğimizi biliyor musun?"

Canderous'un cevabı Mandalorya dilindeydi. Kendi dilini biriyle konuşmayalı uzun zaman olmuştu ve dilini tekrar konuşabilmek garip bir şekilde kendini iyi hissettiriyordu. _Dantooine, sanırım. Kahverengi saçlı Jedi ve Cumhuriyet pilotu sen uyurken bunu tartışıyorlardı._ Canderous küçümsemesini hiç de saklamaya çalışmıyordu. _Pilot olan, o işe yaramaz dişiye haddini bildirmeliydi._

_Anladığım kadarıyla Bastila yine kendine arkadaş edinmeye başlamış. _Min hoşgörülü davranmaya çalıştı. _İşe yaramaz olduğundan pek emin değilim, daha çok tecrübesiz. Hem o bir Jedi,o kadar işe yaramaz olması mümkün değil. _

Canderous bu görüşe katılmadığını homurdanarak gösterdi.

Min bu iri Mandaloryalı'ya karşı aşırı bir merak duyuyordu. _Hangi klandansın?_

Canderous soruya hazırlıksız yakalanmıştı, doğru cevap verdi. _Ordo._

_Peki galaksi adının altında kaç sene titredi? _Min soruyu Mandaloryalı geleneklerine uygun bir şekilde sormuştu.

Canderous'un kaşları kalktı. Bir sigara yakıp, masada Min'e katıldı.

_Sizin takvime göre kırk yıl._

_Etkileyici._

_Benim insanlarımı yönlendiren savaşın onuru ve zaferidir. Bizler ancak savaşlar sayesinde kendi değerimizi kanıtlar, nam salar ve kaderimizi çizeriz._

_Doğru. Savaşta onur. Ölümü aldatmak. Kollarda yoldaşlar. Mandalor kanunu._

_Evet. Kazan ya da kaybet, savaş adil olduğu sürece onur kazanılmıştır. İmkansız olanı yenmekteki zafer bizi hayata bağlar. Eğer ortaya koyduğun hiçbir şey yoksa: sahip oldukların, hayatın, dünyan, o zaman savaş anlamsızdır.Bizi Mandaloryalı yapan ne varsa alır, savaşa sunarız.Bu kendini en iyi test edebileceğin yöntemdir; unutulmaya ve ölüme karşı savaşmak. Ama sen bunları zaten biliyorsun, öyle değil mi?_

_Evet. İşim gereği pek çok kültürle ilgili bilgi sahibi olmam gerekiyor. Ayrıca bu konuları inanılmaz büyüleyici buluyorum. _İçeceğinden bir yudum alıp konuşmaya devam etti. _Dantooine'e vardığımızda ne yapmayı planlıyorsun?_

_Ben… emin değilim. Savaş, zafer ve ölümü aldatma günlerim artık geride kalmış gibi görünüyor. Önüme ne iş çıkarsa yapıyorum. Ama artık hiç gerçek mücadeleler yok. Davik'in düşmanlarını haklamak ya da Taris'in zavallı çeteleriyle uğraşmak pek de şerefli görevler sayılmazdı. Katıldığım savaşları, öldürdüğüm binleri, yaktığım dünyaları düşündüğümde geçmişim için ağlıyorum. _Canderous kendi kendine homurdandı. Kendisiyle ilgili bu kadar çok şeyi açığa vurmak gibi bir niyeti yoktu.

_Bir işe ne dersin?_

Min'e bakarak güldü. _Ne? Senin yanında mı?_

_Neden olmasın? Jedi Konseyi tarafından bazı harabeleri araştırmakla görevlendirildim. Görevin şimdiye kadarki bölümünden çıkardığım kadarıyla, yanımda senin yeteneklerinde birinin olması oldukça işe yarayabilir. Ayrıca, Davik için çalışmaktan çok daha iyi bir seçenek olduğum kesin._

Bu öneri Canderous'un ilgisini çekmişti. _Bana biraz daha işinden bahset._

Carth ikisinin konuşmasını kapıdan izliyordu. Onları dinledikçe, Min Avery ile ilgili ne kadar çok bilmediği şey olduğunu yeniden hatırlıyordu. Bu Min'i gayet akıcı bir şekilde konuşurken duyduğu dördüncü temel olmayan dildi. Canderous ile Mandaloryalı dilinde sohbet ettiğini görmek onu fazlasıyla sinirlendiriyordu.

Düşünceleri Min'in temel dile geçmesiyle bölündü.

"Anlaştık mı?"

Canderous arkasına yaslandı ve bir an düşündü. _Neden olmasın? Sanki yapacak daha iyi bir işim mi var?_

"Evet." Masada birbirlerine uzanarak el sıkıştılar.

Min gülümsedi. "Taris'ten beri hiç uyuma fırsatı bulabildin mi?"

"Hayır. Birilerinin nöbet beklemesi lazımdı."

"Git biraz uyu."

Canderous başını salladı ve mürettebat yatakhanesine doğru ilerledi. Min, Carth'ın kendisini kapıdan izlediğini fark etmeden önce kirli bulaşıkları lavaboya koydu.

"Neyle ilgili konuşuyordunuz?"

"Canderous'u şirketim için çalışmak üzere işe aldım." Min kendini Carth'dan geleceğini düşündüğü öfke patlamasına karşı hazırladı.

Carth bir an gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Beklediği cevap bu değildi ama çok mantıklıydı. Bu herkesin işine yarayacak bir durumdu.

Dantooine'e vardıklarında bu Mandaloryalı ile ne yapacağını uzun süredir düşünmekteydi. Ortada Bastila'nın nerede ve neyin peşinde olduğu bilgisiyle dolanıp duracak bir Mandaloryalı paralı askeri kabul edilebilecek bir şey değildi. Ama şimdi görüldüğü gibi bu sorun oldukça etkili bir şekilde Min tarafından çözülmüştü.

"Tamam." Kendine bir bardak aldıktan sonra kokpite doğru ilerlemeye başladı.

"Carth, bekle."

Carth kapıda durdu. Min minnettarlığını açıklayabilecek kelimeleri bulmak için çabalarken, sonunda ağzından basit bir "Teşekkür ederim" çıktı.

Ama kelimelere ihtiyacı yoktu. Carth'ın gözlerinde zaten bildiğini gösteren ifadeyi görmüştü.

Carth belli belirsiz başını salladı. "Her zaman."

* * *

Birkaç saat sonra Carth'ı derin düşüncelerden uyandıran Mission'ın kokpite utangaç bir şekilde kafasını uzatması oldu. 

"Carth… bir saniye seninle konuşabilir miyim?"

Carth'ın sesi hedeflediğinden daha keskin çıktı. "Medeni bir konuşmaya hazır mısın yoksa bir huysuzluk nöbetine daha mı hazırlanayım?"

"Huysuzluk nöbetimi? Burada özür dilemeye çalışıyorum seni nerf-çobanı!" Mission derin bir nefes aldı ve yeniden denedi. "Yani özür dilerim. Sana sinirlenmek istememiştim. Sadece herkesin bana çaresiz bir çocukmuşum gibi davranmasından bıktım."

Carth pilot koltuğunu Mission'a doğru çevirdi. "Evet, biliyorum. Ve ben de söylediklerimden dolayı üzgünüm. Sadece son zamanlarda biraz sınırlarda geziyorum. Yaşadıklarımızdan sonra fazla da şaşırtıcı olmasa gerek. Ama bunu senden çıkarmamalıydım. Mission, bilmeni isterim ki kesinlikle senin çaresiz olduğunu düşünmüyoruz. Nerede olduğumuza, ne yaptığımıza bir bak. Sen burada öylesine bulunmuyorsun. Sana ihtiyacımız var."

Mission hem mutlu hem de Cumhuriyet için çalışan bir yüzbaşıdan böyle sözler duymaktan dehşete düşmüş halde durdu. "Söylediklerinde ciddisin, değil mi? Daha önce bana kimse böyle şeyler söylemedi, Koca Z bile. Düşündüğünden eminim ama sözcüklerle arası pek iyi değildir. Teşekkürler, Carth."

"Ah, hiç önemli değil. Nasıl olduğunu bilirim. Bazen cesaretlendirici bir iki şey duymak istersin." Kendine hakim olamadı. Sırıtarak ekledi, "Çocuklar böyledir işte."

"Çocuklar böyle midir? Sen ne…ah, anladım. Tamam, beni kandırdın Carth. Oldukça eğlencelisin. Yani yaşlı biri için." Mission kapıdan baktı. "Burada saklanabilir miyim diye düşünüyordum."

Carth eliyle yedek pilot koltuğunu gösterdi. "Neden saklanacaksın?"

Mission koltuğa kendini attı. "Bastila'dan. O ve Min oldukça şiddetli bir kavga içindeler."

"Ne hakkında?"

"Ben, Zaalbar ve Canderous hakkında. Bastila ona Dantooine'e vardığımızda, Jedi Konseyi'nin bizim oradan ayrılmamız için biletleri ayarlayacağını söyledi. Min de ona zahmet etmemelerini, çünkü artık hepimizin onun için çalıştığımızı söyledi!" Bu noktada Mission'ın yüzü aydınlanmıştı.

"Gerçekten mi?" Carth, Min'in bu cömertliğinden oldukça etkilenmişti ama bu düşüncelerini Mission'dan saklamayı başardı. "Gördün mü? Senin çaresiz olduğunu düşünmediğimizi söylemiştim."

"Evet! Beni bir sonraki gezegende bırakıp gideceğinden korkuyordum. Normalde Min'in Bastila'yı alt etmesini izlemekten zevk alırdım ama şu anda… pek canım istemiyor." Mission'ın yüzü asıldı.

"Taris'i düşünüyorsun."

"Yok olduğuna inanamıyorum! Yani ben orada büyüdüm ve şimdi…şimdi… şimdi artık yok!" Mission konuşurken zorlanmaya başladı. "Çok pis ve adaletsiz bir yer olduğunu biliyorum ama yine de evimdi."

Carth konuşmadan önce bir süre bekledi. "Nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum. Sith benim de evimi yok etmişti."

"Vay canına," diye ekledi Mission az sonra, "sonradan kendini toparlayabildin mi?"

Carth en azından bir parça dürüst olmaya karar verdi, Mission bunu hak ediyordu. "Zaman her şeyin ilacıdır." _Ama bazı yaralar öyledir ki, yüreğini durmaksızın yakar ve zaman geçtikçe içten içe seni yer bitirir, _diye ekledi içinden. Kendi yükünü çocuğa da yansıtmaya gerek yoktu. "Eninde sonunda, Malak ve Sith'in işledikleri tüm suçlar için cezalandırılacağına inanıyorum."

"Biliyorum. Jedi, Revan'dan kurtuldu. Sanırım Malak'ın da günleri sayılıdır."

_Umarım öyledir, ufaklık._

* * *

Dantooine'e akşam üstü vardılar ve hediyeleri, gemiden indikleri anda onları karşılayan muhteşem bir günbatımıyla yarı yarıya aydınlanmış altın rengi ovaların güzel görüntüsü oldu. Bastila, Min'den kendisi Jedi Konseyi ile görüşüp raporunu verene kadar gemide kalmasını rica etti. Min avluda durup, güneşin tepeler ardında kayboluşunu izledi. Serin bir esinti yüzünü okşayarak geçti. Taris'te olanlardan sonra bu iyi gelmişti. 

Mission sessizdi. Burası, sonuçta geldiği ancak üçüncü gezegendi ve keşfetmeye can atıyordu. Ama beklediği gibi, Min kesinlikle geminin yanından ayrılmamasını öğütlemiş ve daha sonra ilk fırsatta istediği kadar gezme şansını bulacağı sözünü vermişti.

Twi'lek bir Jedi yanlarına yaklaştı. Onları kalacakları misafirhaneye yönlendirip yemeğin servis edileceği salona götürdü. Akşam yemeğinden kısa bir süre sonra Bastila göründü.

"Konsey ile kısaca konuştum. Senin de katılmanı istediler. Derhal gitmeliyiz."

Hem Min hem de Carth ayağa kalkmıştı. "Sen değil Carth, yalnızca Min."

_Tipik. _"Bana en azından bunun neyle ilgili olduğunu söyleyemez misin?"

"Özür dilerim ama söyleyemem. Tek istediğim Güç'e ve Konsey'in bilgeliğine güvenmen."

_Hayatta olmaz, hanımefendi. _"Olan bitenin dışına itilmekten hoşlanmıyorum. Ama senin de başını Jedi Ustalarıyla belaya sokmak niyetinde değilim. O yüzden şimdilik oyunu senin istediğin gibi oynayacağım."

Bastila, Min'e döndü. "Gel, bizi bekliyorlar."

Sadece yirmi dakikadır Konsey salonundaydılar. Carth misafirhaneye çekilmeyi reddetmiş ve salonun önündeki resepsiyonda beklemeyi tercih etmişti. Oturmaktan sıkılmış ve kapılar açıldığında volta atmaya başlamıştı.

Min dışarı çıktığında, yüzünde dehşetli bir ifadeyle çok yakınında yürüyen Bastila, hiç de Jedi adabına uymayan bir tarzda Min'e patlamak üzere kapıların kapanmasını sabırsızlıkla bekliyordu.

"Jedi Konseyi'ne bunları söylediğine inanamıyorum!"

İlginç olan, Min'in inanılmaz sakin olmasıydı. "Bastila, bu sana biraz şok yaşatmış olabilir ama herkes Jedi olmayı arzulamak zorunda değildir."

Bastila, Min'i konuşturmak üzere yolunu kesti. "Ne kadar özel bir vaka olduğunun farkında mısın sen? Jedi neredeyse hiçbir zaman yetişkinleri eğitime almaz. Onları nasıl geri çevirebilirsin?"

Min iç çekti, şu an bir kavgaya başlamak niyetinde değildi. Giderek artan bir baş ağrısı çekiyordu ve tek istediği biraz uyumaktı. "Bastila, hayatımı olduğu gibi seviyorum. Kendi şirketimi işletiyorum, istediğimi yapıyor, istediğim yere istediğim zamanda gidiyorum. Klişe sözlerle bana patronluk taslayacak bir grup yaşlı adama dayanamayacak kadar büyük olduğumu düşünüyorum. Buraya bir işi halletmeye geldim, Jedi olmaya değil. Amacım Jedi Konseyi'ne hiçbir şekilde saygısızlık etmek değil. Ama ya bana vermek istedikleri işin ayrıntılarını konuşurlar ya da yarın ben buradan gitmiş olurum."

"Kaderinden kaçamazsın!"

"Kendi kaderimi kendim çizerim, Bastila. Buna özgür irade deniyor."

Min yürümeye başladığında tam karşısında Carth'ı gördü. Carth konuşmak üzere ağzını açtığında, Min elini kaldırdı. "Şimdi olmaz, Carth." Carth, Bastila'ya şaşırmış gözlerle baktı ama yine de Min'i takip etti.

Bastila uzaklaşmasını izlerken, gözlerinde dehşet, öfke ve… _hayranlık _vardı. _İtiraf etmelisin ki daha önce kimse Jedi Konseyi'nin karşısında böylesine kendinden emin durmamıştı._

Min aslında Konsey'e karşı saygısızlık etmemişti sadece Jedi olmamak konusunda fazlasıyla ısrarcı davranmıştı. Ne Bastila'ya ne de Konsey'e birinin Jedi olmayı böylesine reddedebileceği mümkün görünmemişti.

_Aslında neden bunu istesin ki? Konsey'in ondan tüm hayatından vazgeçmesini isterken karşılığında verebildiği tek şey Jedi olmanın onurundan başka bir şey değil._

Bir çocuktan Jedi olmasını istemek bir şeydi. Olgun bir kadından bunu istemek başka şey. Aslında bu teklifi havada kapacağını varsaymış olmaları gerçek bir kibirlilik örneğiydi. Ondan yığınla şey isterken, gerçek tehlikeleri ve ayrıntıları anlatmamışlardı.

Belki de başka bir taktik denemeleri gerekecekti. Min, Jedi Konseyi'nin büyüklüğü önünde paldır küldür eğilecek tipte bir kadın değildi. Yine de, eğer Min'e akıllıca serpiştirilmiş suçluluk duygusu yaratacak bir iki cümleyle beraber Jedi yoluna katılması için mantıklı sebepler sunabilirlerse, o zaman belki bir şansları olabilirdi. Bastila omuzlarını silkti ve salona geri döndü.

_

* * *

Aydınlık bir yaz günüydü ve Revan ile Malak antik bir kapının önünde dururken, kapüşonlu olan, dövmelinin uzunluğu sayesinde daha da kısa görünüyordu. Jedi'ın koyu, simsiyah cüppeleri, sarı ovaların arasında, tıpkı el değmemiş bir peyzajda yayılan kara bir kanser gibi gerçeküstü bir tezatlık yaratıyordu. Revan alışılmadık taş kapının üzerinde elini gezdirmeye başladığında, Malak volta atmaya başlamıştı. İkisi de harabelerden fışkıran karanlık gücün titreşimlerini hissedebiliyorlardı._

"_Bu akıllıca mı? Eski Jedi Ustalarının bu tapınağı mühürlemelerinin bir sebebi olmalı. Bir defa içeri girdik mi, artık geri dönüşümüz olmayacak…"_

_Malak'ı umursamayarak, Revan kapıyı kilitli tutan mekanizmayı çözdü ve kapılar taşın taşa sürtünürken çıkardığı uğursuz bir sesle önlerinde açıldı. _

"_Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nın sırları gerçekten bu kadar değerli mi Revan? Bunun gücü gerçekten aldığımız riske değer mi?" _

_Revan cevap vermedi ve gittikçe yoğunlaşan karanlığın içlerine doğru yürümeye başladı. Malak, her zaman yaptığı gibi, onu takip etti._

Min pek de güzel bir sabah geçirmiyordu. Hala dün gece gördüğü rüyanın verdiği sersemliği üzerinden atamamışken, Bastila onu yakaladı. Çantasını toplamakla meşgul olduğu için, Bastila'nın gelmesine canı sıkılmıştı.

"Jedi Konseyi seni görmek istiyor."

Min'in sessizliği buz gibiydi.

"Dün gece bir rüya daha gördün değil mi? Revan ve Malak'ın antik harabeye girişlerini?" Bastila ısrar etti. "Lütfen, gel onlarla konuş. Eğer Konsey ile konuştuktan sonra da gitmek istersen kimse seni durdurmayacak. Gemiyi ve sana verilen depoziti saklamana da izin verilecek." Bastila duraksadı, sonra devam etti, " Tüm bu yolu gelmişken, bir saat daha geçirmekten ne kaybedersin?"

"Tamam. Ama bir saatiniz var."

* * *

O bir saatin bir insanın hayatını böylesine altüst edebilmesi inanılır gibi değildi. Min şu an ilk meditasyon dersini alıyordu ama bir türlü dikkatini toplayamıyordu. Aklı devamlı Jedi Konseyi'yle yaptığı konuşmalara gidiyordu. 

Usta Vrook, kaşları daima çatık insan Jedi, ilk konuşmayı yapmıştı. Görünüşüne bakılırsa, Min'in kendilerini daha önce reddetmiş olmasından dolayı oldukça öfkeliydi. "Güç senin içinde daha önce hiçbir öğrencide görmediğimiz kadar yoğun akıyor. Ama çok inatçı ve dik başlısın. Tehlikeli bir bileşim. Böylesine bir güç sorumluluk ve tehlikeyi de beraberinde getirir. Ne olduğunu kabul etmek istemeyebilirsin ama Jedi Konseyi bunu görmezden gelemez."

Jedi Konseyi'nin, başka kimse kalmamış gibi Bastila ile arasında bir tür Güç bağının oluştuğunu söylemesi rahatsız ediciydi. Bunun için hiçbir açıklamaları yoktu ve Min bu bağın kırılıp kırılamayacağını sorduğunda, cevapları bunun mümkün olmadığı yönündeydi. Min onlara inanmadı ama daha çok endişelenmesini sağlayacak mevzular ortaya çıktığında bu konuyu daha fazla düşünemedi.

Usta Vrook'la pek anlaşamadığını gören küçük, yeşil uzaylı Usta Vandar konuşmayı devraldı.

"Bastila paylaşmış olduğunuz rüyayı Konsey'e en ince ayrıntılarına kadar anlattı. Biz bunun rüyadan daha fazla bir şey olduğunu hissediyoruz. Bir imgelem.

"Bu harabeleri uzun zamandır biliyorduk fakat sadece mezar kalıntıları olduklarını düşünüyorduk. Şimdi yanlış düşündüğümüze, Revan ve Malak'ın orada bir şey bulduğuna inanıyoruz. İşte bu yüzden seni işe aldık."

"Senin ve Bastila'nın bu harabeleri incelemenizi istiyoruz… tabi Konsey hazır olduğuna kanaat getirdiği zaman. Tek umudumuz Revan ve Malak'ı kötülüğe sürükleyen sebeplerle ilgili bir ipucu, bir açıklama bulabilmen. Ve belki de bu harabelerde onları durduracak bir yol bulabilirsin."

"Bu harabeler karanlık gücün yozluğunu büyük bir yoğunlukla barındıran yerler. Eğer Güç'e duyarlı olmasaydın bu pek bir sorun yaratmazdı, ama beklenmedik şekilde Güç'e duyarlı olduğunu keşfettiğimiz için seni Jedi usulüyle eğitmemiz gerekecek. Ki böylece bu harabelerin karanlığına, kendi içindeki… hepimizin içindeki karanlığa direnebilesin. Aksi takdirde başarısızlığın garanti olacaktır."

Sonraki sözleri Min'i titretti, çünkü doğru olduğunu biliyordu.

"Eğer Malak durdurulmazsa, Cumhuriyet çökecek ve Jedi'ların nesli bilinçli bir şekilde yok edilecek. Galaksiye, binlerce nesildir görülmemiş bir karanlık ve zulüm hakim olacak."

Sonuçta bu son sözler artık Min'in Konsey'i geri çeviremeyeceğini gösteriyordu. Koca bir gezegenin yok oluşunu gördükten sonra, ne kadar istese de, kollarını kavuşturup bir kenarda oturamayacağını biliyordu. Malak'ı durdurabilecek bir yol bulabileceğine inanması güçtü ama Konsey bunu gerçekten düşünüyor gibiydi. Min'in kabul etmesi gerekirdi ki, içindeki arkeolog da o harabelerde ne olduğunu deli gibi merak ediyordu.

_Sorun şu ki, gerçekten rezalet bir Jedi olacağımı düşünüyorum._

Usta Vrook kendisi için "dik başlı ve inatçı" dediğinde, Min doğruyu söylediğini biliyordu. Yaradılışında otoriteye ya da komuta zincirlerine hiçbir saygısı yoktu. Kurallara diyecek bir şeyi yoktu, tabi aptalca olduklarını düşünmediği sürece. Eğer aptalca bulursa, o zaman da çarpıtmak veya yıkmak gerekirdi. Saygısını kazanamayan insanlara hiç uğraşmadan yol verirdi. Min'e göre hayat aptallarla boşa harcanamayacak kadar kısaydı.

Ve hepsinden de öte, Min Jedi'ların Güç'e duyarlı çocukları ailelerinden alarak, sosyal ilişkilerini asla teşvik etmeyen bir eğitimle büyütmeleri gerçeğinden hiç hoşlanmıyordu.

Kendisiyle ilgili bu gerçeklerin tamamen farkındaydı ve değişmek istediğini de hiç sanmıyordu.

Tüm bu düşünce ve duygularını, Konsey'e karşı dürüst olması gerektiği düşüncesiyle anlattı. Ama söyledikleri Ustaları hiç de telaşa düşürmüş ya da şaşırtmış gibi görünmüyordu

Min bunu bir şekilde başarmak zorunda olduğunu biliyordu. Bu işi batırırsa, çok büyük şeyleri tehlikeye atmış olacaktı. Bu yüzden şu anda Bastila'yla birlikte örme bir minderde oturmuş, Usta Zhar ortalarında, ilk meditasyon dersini alıyordu.

_Bir küp, yuvarlak delikten nasıl geçecekse._

* * *

Min'in eğitimi devam ederken, _Ebon Hawk_ mürettebatının hayatı tam bir rutine dönüşmüştü. 

Savaş cephelerine geri dönmek için can atan Carth, Amiral Dodonna'dan emir gelmesini bekliyordu. Eğer yapacak bir şeyler bulmazsa çıldıracağını anladığından, küçük mavi Twi'lek'e uçuş dersleri vermeye karar verdi ve bu durum Mission'u çok sevindirdi. Ama Mission'un hevesi, Carth'ın kendisine ilk hafta gemiyi döndürmesine bile izin vermeyeceğini öğrendiğinde kursağında kalmıştı. Bunun yerine Carth ondan kılavuzları okumasını, terimleri ezberleyip, geminin tüm parçalarını tanımasını istemişti.

"Bu haksızlık!" diye şikayet etti Mission bir gece Min'e. "Bunak pilot motorları ateşlememe bile izin vermiyor! Nasıl olur da bu şeyler," eliyle masanın üzerine yığılmış açık kitapları gösterdi, "bir gemiyi havalandırmayı bana öğretebilir ki?"

Min oldukça soğuk cevapladı. "Mission, Cumhuriyet için çalışan en iyi pilotlardan birinden bedava ders alıyorsun." Min Taris'ten kaçışlarını anımsadı. Bir gemiyi öyle kullanabilen hiç kimse görmemişti daha önce. "Ne kadar şanslı olduğunun farkında mısın? Eğer zamanını sana ayırıyorsa, senin gerçekten zeki olduğunu düşünüyor olmalı."

"Ya da sadece canı sıkılıyordur," diyerek dudaklarını büktü Mission.

"Belki biraz." Ovalarla kaplı gezegen gerçekten çok güzeldi. Ama uysallığı herkesin tepesini attırmaya başlamıştı. "Ama bence aptal olduğunu düşündüğü birisine zamanını harcamazdı. Bana soracak olursan, sen de böyle bir fırsatı tepmek için fazlasıyla akıllısın."

"Sence ben akıllı mıyım?"

Min cevap olarak başını salladı.

Bu konuşmadan sonra Mission iki katı çalışmaya başladı. Carth ise verdiği derslerden beklediğinden çok daha fazla zevk alıyordu. Doğuştan bir öğretmenlik yeteneği vardı ve Mission da oldukça parlak bir öğrenciydi. Ayrıca bilgilerini bir başkasına aktarmanın garip bir doyuruculuğu vardı.

Min hesabına ulaşabildiğinde Canderous, Zaalbar ve Mission'a maaşlarını ödedi.

Canderous parasına dokunmadı ve zamanını vücut çalışarak, gezegene özgü saldırgan hayvanları avlayarak ve silahlarını onararak geçirdi. Durumdan pek memnun olmasa da, Min maaşını ödediği sürece yanında kalmaya karar verdi.

Mission ilk maaşını aldığında inanılmaz mutlu oldu. Ama bu tarlalar gezegeninde parasını harcayabileceği pek bir şey yoktu. Uçuş dersleri almadığı zamanlarda, Zaalbar ile birlikte Jedi yerleşimini ve yabani hayvanların o kadar da yabani olmadığı kuzey bölgelerini keşfe çıkıyordu.

Mission dışında hiç kimse Min ve Bastila'yı akşam yemekleri dışında pek görmüyordu. Min eğitim sürecini gerçekten sevdiğini fark etti. Konsey Min'e Usta olarak ne aptal ne de yavaş algılayan biri olduğu açıkça ortada olan Twi'lek Usta Zhar'ı atamıştı. Bazı Jedi Ustalarının aksine Usta Zhar, Min'e olgun biri gibi davranmış ve bazı zorunlu dersleri yüzeysel olarak vermekle yetinmişti. Eğitimi ilerledikçe Min, Usta Zhar'a gittikçe artan bir saygıyla bakmaya başladı. Bu durum da Min'in düşüncesine göre, saygı duyduğu birinden eğitim almak çok daha kolay olduğu için oldukça memnun edici bir gelişmeydi.

Min'in tek şikayeti, Konsey'in kendisine arşivlere ulaşma iznini vermiyor oluşuydu. Revan ve Malak ile ilgili daha çok bilgi istiyordu. Jedi Ustaları her ne kadar karanlık tarafla ilgili uyarılarında bu düşmüş Jedi'lardan örnek verip dursa da, ikili ile ilgili hiçbir ayrıntıya girmiyorlardı. Bu durum çok can sıkıcıydı. Min'e göre eğer bu ikilinin düşüncelerine girebilse, neyi aradıklarını anlayabilmesi çok daha kolay olacaktı. Konsey'in ise fikir değiştirmeye hiç niyeti yoktu.

Carth beklediği emirleri iki hafta sonra aldı. Avluda durmuş, batan güneş ışığının altında Min'i bekliyordu. Konsey Min'i oldukça meşgul ediyordu ve Carth eğitimi başladığından beri onu yalnız başına yakalayamamıştı. Ama artık emirler bildirildiğine göre Min'i takip edip konuşmaya karar vermişti. Mission'dan öğrendiğine göre Konsey'in Min'i serbest bıraktığı tek zaman akşam yemeği öncesiydi. Min de bu zamanı ovalarda koşarak geçiriyordu.

Min avluya vardığında sık ve uzun adımlarla yürüyordu, ciğerleri yanarken, sırtı ter içinde kalmıştı. Günün en sevdiği zamanı buydu ve dönmeyi hiç istemiyordu. Taris'ten beri etrafında muhakkak birileri oluyor ve kendi başına hiç zaman geçiremiyordu. Bu yüzden Usta Zhar'dan düşüncelerini toparlayıp bacaklarını açabilmek için böyle bir zaman talep etmişti. Koşmayı seviyordu. Bu ona, illüzyondan ibaret olsa da bir tür özgürlük hissi veriyordu. Koşu yapmak kendini şımarttığı tek şeydi… bir de yeni aldığı kıyafeti vardı tabi. Kendi kendine söz vermişti. Şu eğitim bittiği anda gerçekten giymeye değer bir şeyler alacaktı üstüne.

Avlu girişine doğru ilerlerken, kendisini bekleyen bir siluet gördü.

_Carth._

Her ne kadar Min, Carth'ın varlığını Güç sayesinde rahatlıkla hissedebiliyor olsa da, buna hiç gerek yoktu. Sadece duruşundan kim olduğu anlaşılıyordu, bacaklar ayrı ve omuzlar dik. Min bu görüntüden hoşlandığının farkındaydı, inanılmaz erkeksi bir görüntüydü.

Yaklaştıkça yavaşlamaya başladı, böylece yanına vardığında nefesi daha düzenli olacaktı.

Carth'ın emirlerini almış olduğunu fark etti. _Veda etmeye gelmiş. _Bu düşüncenin kendisini birden niye bu kadar üzdüğünün sebebini düşünmek bile istemedi.

Carth şüphelerini doğruladı. "Emirlerimi aldım."

Min sesine umursamaz bir ton vermeye uğraştı. "Ne zaman gidiyorsun?"

"Gitmiyorum." Carth duraksadı. "Jedi Konseyi'nin isteği doğrultusunda burada kalmam söylendi."

"Üzgünüm Carth, hayal kırıklığına uğramış olmalısın. Dışarıda bir yerde Saul'u aramak istediğini ve bir grup Jedi'a bebek bakıcılığı yapmaktan hoşlanmadığını biliyorum."

"Belki de niye beni burada tutmak istediklerini sen biliyorsundur diye düşünmüştüm."

"Hayır. Bilmiyorum."

"Jedi Konseyi ile ne oldu Min? Sen neden kalıyorsun?"

Konsey'in hoşuna gitmeyeceğini bilse de Min Carth'a hızlı bir şekilde olanları anlattı. Carth'a bunu borçlu olduğunu düşünüyordu ama Carth cevabından hiç de tatmin olmuşa benzemiyordu.

_Tabi hala şüpheci olacak, neden herhangi bir şey değişmiş olsun ki? _"Bak Carth, eğer başka bir şey öğrenirsem, sana söylerim." Kaçınılmaz tartışma başlamadan Min konuyu değiştirdi. "Mission'un dersleri nasıl gidiyor?"

Sorusunun karşılığını Carth'da gördüğü ilk hakiki gülümsemeyle aldı. Etkisi inanılmazdı. Kahverengi gözleri parlarken, sanki bir anda on yaş gençleşmiş gibi görünüyordu.

Min gözlerini kapatan güneş siperliğine müteşekkirdi. Aksi takdirde Carth, Min'in bakışlarını görebilirdi. _Olamaz… Nefes al Min, nefes al!_

"Harika gidiyor! Çocuk çok akıllı ve hızlı öğreniyor. Yarın ilk defa gemiyi havalandırmasına izin vereceğim. Eğer yeterince cesaretin varsa, sen de bize katılabilirsin."

Carth'ın gülümseyişi bulaşıcı gibiydi. Min de aynı şekilde gülümsedi. "Hayatta kaçırmam."

* * *

Ertesi gün Min hiç gelmemiş olmayı diliyordu. Mission'u bu kadar mutlu görmenin verdiği zevk bir yana, ilk havalandıklarında nakliye gemilerinden birine yirmi metre kadar yanaştıklarında, Min çığlık atmamak için dudağını ısırmak zorunda kaldı. Carth durumu oldukça iyi idare etmiş ve korkmuştuysa bile yüzünden asla anlaşılmamıştı. Sakin ama hızlı bir şekilde Mission'a talimatlar vermiş, yanlışlarını düzeltmiş ve doğru yaptığında onu övmüştü. Carth'ın şu an onun korkusuyla fazlasıyla eğlendiğini görmesine rağmen, Min adamın işinde gerçekten iyi olduğunu kabul etmesi gerekirdi. 

Jedi Konseyi'nin eğitiminin neredeyse bitmek üzere olduğunu duyurması iki hafta daha aldı. Min, Konsey'in daha kendisini eğitmek istediğini biliyordu ama zaman gittikçe azalıyordu. Min kendisiyle gurur duyuyordu. Ağır çalışması meyvesini vermiş ve Ustaların da dikkatini çektiği üzere muhteşem bir yol kat etmişti. Usta Zhar bile Min'in, çoğu öğrencinin yıllarca eğitimden sonra kazandıklarını onun birkaç haftada başardığını söylemişti.

Ama bir yandan da Min'i endişelendiren buydu. Yeni beceriler öğreniyormuş gibi değil, eskileri hatırlıyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

Taris'teki yarışlarda da aynı şey olmuştu. Min hayatında hiç swoop motoru kullanmamıştı. Ama araca bindiği anda nasıl yarışacağını biliyordu.

Bu düşüncelerini Usta Zhar'a anlattığında, Ustasının normalde olduğundan çok daha açık bir pembeye döndüğüne yemin edebilirdi. Usta Zhar bunun Güç ile ilgili bir durum olması gerektiğini söyledi. Ama Min artık Güç'ü kullanmanın nasıl bir şey olduğunu daha iyi bildiğinden, yarışları kazanmak için gücü kullanmadığından kesinlikle emindi.

_Sanki bunu daha önce yapmışım gibiydi. Ama bu mümkün değil._

Min hızla bu düşünceyi kafasından uzaklaştırdı, Usta Zhar haklı olmalıydı ve kendisi yanılıyordu. Ama ilk ışın kılıcını bir araya getirdiğinde yine aynı şeyi hissetti ve kuşkuları tekrar canlanmaya başladı.

Fakat Konsey bu düşüncelerine fazla zaman ayırmasına izin vermeden Min'i son sınavına gönderdi. Bu sınav konusunda Usta Zhar alışılmadık şekilde esrarlı davranıyordu.

Gemideki odasına dönüp eşyalarını toplamaya başladığında, Carth ve Canderous'u ortak salonda buldu. Etkileyici silahlarını yemek masasının üzerine masaya yaymış, temizleyip tamir etmekle meşguldüler. İnanılmaz ama gerçek, birbirleriyle konuşuyorlardı. Gerçi sohbetleri silahlarla ilgiliydi ama yine de beklenmedik bir durumdu. Min şok olmuştu. Her ne kadar aynı odada kalıyor olsalar da, Taris'te bir araya geldiklerinden beri durup iki kelime etmediklerinden emindi. Carth'ın Mandaloryalı'ya olan hürmetsizliği gözden kaçacak gibi değildi ama Canderous bu durumu hiç takmıyordu.

_Vay canına, eğer konuşmaya başladılarsa gerçekten çok sıkılmış olmalılar._

Mission ve Zaalbar dolaşmaya çıkmışlardı. Min bunun şu çok büyütülen kamp yolculuklarından olduğunu düşünüyordu. Mission, tam bir şehir çocuğu olarak başta mızmızlansa da, Zaalbar'ın ne kadar heyecanlandığını görünce yumuşamıştı. Min onu gayet iyi anlıyordu, ne de olsa kendisi de kampların hayranlarından sayılmazdı. Mission yanına T3'yi de alma konusunda çok ısrar etmişti. Min bunun büyük ihtimalle droidin holo vericisinden en sevdiği holovid programlarını izlemek için olduğunu tahmin ediyordu.

Min odaya girince, iki adam da başlarını kaldırıp baktılar.

"Senin eğitimde olman gerekmiyor muydu?" diye sordu Canderous.

"Konsey benden kath tazılarının son zamanlarda neden bu kadar saldırgan davrandığını araştırmamı istedi. Yakınlardaki koruluğun bununla bir ilgisi olabileceğini düşünüyorlar. Padawan unvanını almadan önceki son sınavım olacak bu." Birden ilham geldi. "Gelmek istemez misiniz?"

"Eğer bu bir sınavsa, tek başına yapman gerekmez mi?" diye sordu Carth.

"Hey, kimse bana nasıl yapacağımı ya da yalnız yapmam gerektiğini söylemedi. Eğer böyle bir amaçları vardıysa belirtmeleri gerekirdi. Sizin de yapacak bir şeylere ihtiyaç duyduğunuzu sanmıştım, ama burada kalmak istiyorsanız…"

"Ben varım." Canderous, Min fikrini değiştirmeden atıldı. Bu gezegen onu delirtiyordu ve macera ihtimali olan hiçbir teklifi geri çevirmek niyetinde değildi.

"Güzel. On dakika sonra dışarıda buluşuruz." Min durup masadaki silahları inceledi.

"Özel olarak yanına almak istediğin bir şey var mı?" diye sordu Canderous.

"Yedek ışın kılıcın yoksa, hayır. Usta Zhar'ın söylediğine göre ellerinde sadece bir tane kalmış. Yeni ışın kılıcımı mı yoksa eski vibrokılıçlarımı mı yanıma alsam diye karar vermeye çalışıyorum."

Canderous ayağının dibindeki çantadan ışın kılıcını çıkardı. "Tut." Fırlattığı ışın kılıcını Min tek eliyle yakaladı.

"Bunu nereden buldun?" diye sorarken Min gelecek yanıttan korkuyordu.

"Dışarıda avlanırken bir grup Mandaloryalı eşkıyaya denk geldim," dedi Canderous sesinde inanılmaz bir tiksintiyle, "bunu da liderlerinin cesedinden aldım."

Min, Mandaloryalı'ların kırsal bölgede yağmacılık yaptıklarını duymuştu. "Tüm bir çeteyi tek başına mı hallettin?" derken ışın kılıcını açıp dengesini kontrol etmeye başladı. Mavi renk olduğunu fark edince yüzünü buruşturdu. Diğer sarı ışın kılıcı ve kırmızı-altın renkli zırhıyla pek uyum sağlamayacaktı.

"Evet. Ben ve birkaç termal patlayıcı." Aslında durum bundan daha karmaşıktı. Canderous çeteye rastladığında, liderlerinin zırhındaki klan nişanını görmüş ve adamların son Mandaloryalı savaşı kaçakları olduğunu anlamıştı. Hepsini öldürmek, onun için onur meselesiydi.

Min ışın kılıcıyla oynamayı kesti. "Şunu otuz dakika yapalım."

Carth masadan kalkarak eşyalarını toplamaya başladı. _Onu tek başına bu Mandaloryalı eşkıyasıyla göndermeye hiç niyetim yok. _Artık Canderous'un Min için çalışan bir adam olduğundan ileride tek başlarına defalarca yalnız kalacakları gerçeğini şimdilik pek düşünmemeye çalıştı.

Otuz dakika sonra Min kapıda göründüğünde, iki adamın da zırhlarıyla hazır durumda kendisini beklediğini görünce çok eğlendi. Carth'a baktığında dudakları biraz alaycı bir şekil alsa da, hiçbir şey söylemedi.

Güzel bir yaz günüydü ve güneş gökyüzünde parlarken, rüzgar buğday tarlalarını yalayarak esiyordu.

Bir grup kath tazısı tarafından saldırıya uğramaları çok uzun sürmedi. Sürü onlara doğru ovayı gürleyerek koşarken, gözleri kaymış ve ağızlarından köpükler çıkıyordu. Kuduz olmuş gibi görünüyor olsalar da, Min hayvanların karanlık bir varlıktan etkilendiğini biliyordu.

Hayvanların yaklaşmasıyla birlikte Carth ve Canderous ateş açtılar. Birkaç tanesini öldürmeyi başarsalar da çok daha fazlası arkadan geliyordu. Az sonra kılıçlarını çıkarmak zorunda kalacaklardı.

On metre kadar yanaştıklarında Min bir elini kaldırdı ve tazıları zihin gücüyle geri püskürttü.

Tazılar havada geriye fırladıklarında acı acı havlıyorlardı ve yere düşerken çoğundan kemiklerin kırılma sesleri çıktı. Min ışın kılıcını çıkardığında Carth ona doğru baktı.

İrkilerek, az önce gördüğü şeyi Min'in yapmış olması gerektiğini düşündü. Şok geçiriyordu, Min'in daha önce bu yeni güçlerini kullandığını hiç görmemişti. Tanıdığı birinin Güç'ü gerçekten kullanıyor olduğunu görmek biraz korku verici bir durumdu. _Aptal, bu kadar haftadır ona ne öğretiyorlar sanıyordun!_

Min gözlerini kapatıp, Güç yoluyla yeni duyularından yardım alarak konuştuğunda Carth hala şoktan kurtulmaya çalışıyordu.

"Orada, güney doğuya doğru. Çok uzakta değil."

* * *

Koruluğa varmadan önce birkaç kath tazısı sürüsüyle daha mücadele etmek zorunda kaldılar. Yaklaştıkça, Min çürümüşlüğü çok daha yoğun hissetmeye başlamıştı. Bu öfke, korku, üzüntü ve çaresizliğin garip bir karışımıydı. Atmosfer öylesine ağırdı ki, neredeyse Carth ve Canderous bile bu karanlık eziyeti hissedebilecekti. Min tüm bu duygulara sebep olan kaynağı gördü. Yalnız başına yerde meditasyon yaparak oturan bir kadın. 

Min, Carth ve Canderous'a döndü. "Ne olursa olsun burada kalın."

Canderous sessizce kafasını salladı ama Carth karşı çıktı. Min hızla sözünü kesti. "Bu sınavı tek başıma vermem gerektiğini söyleyen sendin."

Min, Canderous'a Mandalorya dilinde bir şeyler söyleyerek yürümeye başladı. Carth kendi mantığına yenilmiş halde, ses çıkarmadan Min'in ağaçlara doğru ilerleyişini seyretti.

Her şey çok hızlı gerçekleşti. Bir an başı önünde, gayet sakince meditasyonunu yapan kadın, az sonra yerinden fırlamış ve ışın kılıcını çekmişti. Min bu hızlı saldırı karşısında kendini koruyabilmek için ışın kılıcını çıkarmaya zar zor zaman buldu. Yine kadını geriye fırlatmaya çalıştı. Ama bunun etkisi hafif kaldı ve kadın bu Güç'e karşı direndi. Yine de birkaç adım geriye sürüklenmesi Min'e toparlanacak zamanı verdi.

_Kahretsin!_

Işın kılıçları havada buluştu. Sonsuz gibi gelen bir an boyunca iki kadın da yerini korudu. Ama Min'in başı dertteydi, Güç'ü kullandığı halde karşısından gelen ataklarla çok zor başa çıkıyor ve hızla gücünü kaybediyordu.

_Bu kadın benden daha iyi bir savaşçı._

Eğer hızla bir şeyler yapmazsa, Min öleceğini biliyordu. Ama ne yapacağını düşünemeden ayağı bir çıkıntıya takıldı ve yere hızla düşerken bileğini incitti. Rakibi bu anda işini bitirmek üzere ışın kılıcını havaya kaldırdı. Min bir saniye gecikmeli olarak yana yuvarlandı. Işın kılıcının zırhı delip, etini yaktığını hissetti.

Carth o anda ateş etmek üzere blaster tabancasını doğrultmuşken, Canderous namlusundan yakalayıp silahı itti. Carth saldırıya hazır bir şekilde döndüğünde, Canderous'un sözleri onu durdurdu.

"Savaşına müdahale ederek onun şerefini lekelemek mi istiyorsun?" Carth biraz gecikmeli olarak, Min'in kendisinin yardım etmeye uğraşacağını tahmin edip, Canderous'u onu durdurmak için uyarmış olduğunu anladı.

Min kesinlikle öleceğini düşündüğünde, en doğal hayatta kalma içgüdüleriyle hareket etti. Yerden bir avuç toprak kaparak rakibinin yüzüne fırlattı. Toprağın doğrudan gözlerine girmesiyle, kadın acıyla geriye doğru sendeledi. Min rakibinin dikkatinin dağıldığını hissetti ve bu avantajdan sonuna kadar yararlandı. Tekrar itme Güç'ünü kullandı ve bu sefer istediği sonucu aldı. Rakibi havada uçarak arkadaki ağacın gövdesine sesli bir şekilde çarptı. Öne doğru şuursuz bir halde yığıldı.

Min ışın kılıçlarını kapatıp, yerden yavaşça kalkarken Carth öfkeyle Canderous'u iterek koşmaya başladı. Ağacın gövdesine dayalı halde duran rakibine doğru yürürken, zayıflık göstermemesi gerektiğini hissederek, vücut ağırlığını taşımada Güç'ten yardım aldı. Son kalan Güç enerjisini kullanarak, rakibinin güçsüz elinden ışın kılıcını kendi eline çekti.

Min rakibini incelemeye başladı, ilk kez buna fırsat buluyordu. Kadın bir Cathar idi; uzun, kaslı ve kedigillerden. Jedi cüppesi parçalanmış ve kanla kaplıydı. Min asıl zor olan sınavın şimdi başlamak üzere olduğuna dair bir hisse kapıldı.

Cathar duyularını yeniden kazandığında, Min'e doğru baktı. Temel dili ağır bir aksanla konuşuyordu ve sert ve kalın sesi hırlamayla mırıldama karışımıydı. "Güçlüsün. Hatta benim karanlığımda, benden bile güçlüsün."

_Pek sayılmaz. Seni çirkin bir şekilde yenebildim ancak._

"Kimsin sen?"

"Juhani ve burası da benim koruluğum," diye çıkıştı Juhani. "Burası benim karanlık gücümü sakladığım yer. Burası senin tecavüz ettiğin yer. Karanlık tarafı kucakladığımda, burası benim avuntu aradığım yer oldu. Burası benim!"

"Kath tazılarını sen mi yozlaştırıyordun?"

Juhani dik dik baktı. "Evet. Güzel değiller mi? Benim hayvanlarım. Benden yayılan gücün kokusunu seviyorlar. Efendilerini tanıyorlar."

"Bunu niye yapıyorsun?"

"Ustamı, Quatra'yı katlettiğimde bir daha asla geri dönemeyeceğimi biliyordum. Ve şimdi karanlık gücümden büyük keyif alıyorum. Senin gibi birini haklayacak kadar büyük bir güç, ya da en azından ben öyle sanıyordum…" Sonra küçümseyerek baktı. "Neden buradasın, insan?"

"Konsey beni buradaki karanlığı temizlemem için gönderdi."

"Konsey seni buraya beni öldürmen için mi gönderdi? Neden o zaman beni öylesine kolayca yenmişken işimi bitirmedin? Asla kurtarılamayacağım çok açık değil mi? Hala gücün varken, beni derhal öldür!"

Min yorgun bir şekilde içini çekti. "Seni öldürmek istemiyorum, Juhani."

Savunma önce vahşiliğe şimdi de ıstıraba dönmüştü. "İstemiyor musun? Ben bir zavallıyım. Burada oturmuş karanlık gücümle ne kadar ulu olduğumu düşünüyorum. Ama aslında bir hiçim!"

Bir defa konuşmaya başladığında sözleri büyük bir acı yansıtıyordu. "Hep beni engellediklerini, kıskandıklarını düşündüm. Ama bunun tek sebebi onların standartlarına eş gücüm olmamasıydı. Asla o kadar güçlü olamadım. Hala öğrenecek çok şeyim var gibi görünüyor. Hem Jedi olmakla ilgili, hem de kendimle. Tek dileğim cehaletimin bedelinin çok yüksek olmaması. Ustamın benim yüzümden acı çekmesini istemezdim."

"Ustan riskleri biliyordu."

"Ama onu inciten, öldüren bendim! Acı çekmesi sadece benim suçum! Dik başlı olduğumu biliyordu ama aydınlık tarafta kalacağımı düşünüyordu. Bunun yerine ben onun güvenine ihanet ettim. Eğer şimdi hayatta olsaydı, ona söyleyecek ve özür dilememi gerektirecek çok şeyim olurdu. Konsey tüm bu yaptıklarımdan sonra beni nasıl tekrar kabul eder? Öfkeyle Ustaya saldırmak affedilemez bir şeydir! Konsey pek çok şeyi affediyor olabilir… ama bunu değil. Kaybolmuşum gibi hissediyorum. Pişmanlık duysam da gidebileceğim hiçbir yer yok!"

Min kontrol edemeden sözcükler ağzından dökülüverdi. "Sanki Konsey'in seni affetmesini istemiyormuşsun gibi görünüyor."

"Ne?" diye gürledi Juhani.

"Eğer affetmezlerse senin için daha kolay olur, öyle değil mi? Hayatının sonuna kadar burada pişmanlık ve suçluluk duygusuyla oturup, kendine devamlı bunu hak ettiğini hatırlatırken hiçbir şekilde değişmeye çalışmamak. Seni affetmelerinden korkuyorsun çünkü affederlerse artık kendi sorumluluğunu tamamen alıp, sana verilen görevleri layığıyla yapman gerekecek. Daha da kötüsü, kendini affetmek zorunda kalabilirsin!"

"Neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorsun sen insan!" Juhani'nin sivri dişleri güneş ışığında parlıyordu ama Min yerini korudu.

"Öyle mi? Kurtarılma daha zor bir yoldur Juhani. Yaptıklarınla yüzleşip, hatalardan ders çıkarmak gerçek cesaret gerektirir."

Uzun süre birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine baktıktan sonra, sonunda Juhani başını çevirdi. "Beni utandırdın. Haklısın. Öyleyse Konsey'e döneceğim. Kendimi onların yargısına teslim edip, beni bağışlamalarını umacağım. Teşekkür ederim."

Min, Cathar'ın ayağa kalkmasına yardım ettikten sonra ışın kılıcını iade etti. Ardından "Güç seninle olsun" derken, bunu içten söylemiş olmasına kendisi de şaşırdı.

Min bir ağaca yaslanmadan önce Juhani'nin gözden kaybolmasını bekledi. Carth gelip, bir kayanın üzerine oturmasına yardım etti ve yan tarafındaki yarayı inceledi. Bir sağlık kiti çıkarırken, bu sefer aldığı yaranın neredeyse ölümcül olabilecek kadar derin olduğunu fark etti. "Sözünü hiç sakınmıyorsun değil mi?"

"Orada bir an yanlış bir şey yaptığımı ve tekrar bana saldıracağını sandım."

"Daha güzel dövüşler görmüştüm," dedi Canderous.

"Evet, öylesine ucuz bir yola başvurduğum için kendimi kötü hissediyorum." Carth koltoyu yaraya uyguladığında, Min'den acılı bir ses çıktı.

"İlkeldi ama işe yaradı." Canderous'un sesi garip şekilde destekleyiciydi.

Carth, Min'in bileğine baktı. "Şişmiş ama kırık yok. Ayağa kalkabilecek misin?"

Carth avluya kadar Min'e yürümesinde yardımcı olurken bir anda fark etti.

"Zırhına uyum sağlaması için ışın kılıcının rengini mi değiştirdin sen?"

Min mahcup bir bakış attı.

Kahkahası kulakları çınlatacak kadar güçlüydü. "Kadın, sen inanılmazsın."

* * *

Normalde durgun olan Jedi yerleşim bölgesi, Juhani'nin dönüş haberiyle çalkalanıyordu. Hiç tanımadığı bir Jedi, Min'e gelip yaptığından dolayı kutlamıştı. Usta Vrook da hala kendisine hoşnutsuzlukla bakıyor olsa da en azından sessizdi. Min şifacılara göründükten sonra, küçük bir törenin yapılacağı yere kadar Bastila ona eşlik etti. Resmi olarak Jedi Düzeni'ne kabul edildiği büyük salondaki törene Bastila, Carth, Canderous ve hatta Juhani de katılmıştı. 

Min şüphelerini savuşturmaya çalışıyordu ama aklı bir şekilde yine bunlara takılıyordu.

Törenden sonra Juhani "güzel haberi" vermek üzere yanaştı; Aslında Ustasını öldürmemişti. Tüm olanlar Cathar'ın karakterini test etmek için yapılmıştı. Min, Jedi Konseyi'nin bu ayıbı karşısında sersemlediğinden, kendisine konuşacak kadar güvenemedi ve Juhani'ye bakmakla yetindi. Carth'ın bakışlarından onun da aynı şekilde düşündüğü ortadaydı. Bunu fark edemeyecek kadar mutlu olan Juhani tekrar teşekkür ederek, Usta Vandar'ı aramaya yollandı.

Ertesi sabah Konsey, Min'in artık harabeleri araştırmak için hazır olduğunu duyurdu. Min, Bastila, Carth ve Canderous bir süratçiye bindiler. Direksiyona Carth geçerken, Bastila önde oturmak için diretti. Böylece Min ve Canderous arka koltukta oturdular. Bastila konuşmaya başlayıncaya kadar, Min gittikleri hızın tadını çıkarıyordu. Son bir aydır Min'e ders vermek için her fırsatı kullanıyordu ve bu da Min'i iyice çileden çıkarmaya başlamıştı.

Bastila Min'i görebilmek için arkasına döndü. "Artık birlikte çalıştığımıza göre, sana bazı sorular sormak istiyorum."

"Peki…" dedi Min bu seferkinin bir ders olmadığını görünce rahatlayarak.

"Güzel. Öncelikle nasıl bir geçmişin var?"

"Alderaan Üniversitesi mezunu bir arkeologum. Çok zengin müşteriler için antika toplayıp incelemekle uğraşan bir şirketim var. Yeri de Coruscant'da." Min kaşlarını çattı, dudakları şüpheyle kıvrıldı. "Ki bunların hepsini biliyorsun çünkü beni işe alan sizlerdiniz."

"Güzel. Hangi gezegende doğdun?"

"Deralia."

"Hiç duymamıştım," dedi Canderous.

"Duyamazdın. Dış halkada, tarlalardan oluşan bir gezegen. Aslında buraya çok benziyor. Ailem çiftçiydi."

"Nedense bir çiftçi ailenin çocuğu olduğun fikrine inanmak bana zor geliyor," dedi Canderous. Carth sessizce onayladı.

Min'in hoşuna gitmişti. "Peki nedenmiş o?"

"Çünkü sen bir şehir kızısın." Carth o anda, belki de Canderous'un düşündüğünden çok daha hızlı idrak eden biri olduğunu düşünmeye başladı.

"Bu da ne demek?"

"Sadece o da değil, sen zenginlik içinden geliyorsun, kuşaklar boyu zenginlik hem de." Carth, Canderous'un iyi bir noktaya parmak bastığını biliyordu. Min'le ilgili ufak tefek şeylerde bu görülebiliyordu. Yürüyüşü, duruşu, masa adabı, para harcama şekli, giysi zevki…

"Bunu nereden biliyorsun peki?" dedi Min.

Canderous cevaplayamadan Bastila bu sohbeti böldü. "Lütfen, sorularıma dönelim. Şu anda kaç yaşındasın?"

"3,012. Sağlıklı yaşam, bilirsin," dedi kuru bir tarzda Min. Canderous kıs kıs gülmeye başladı.

Bastila sinirlenmişti. "Görüyorum ki çocuk gibi davranmak niyetindesin."

"Bir de ben sana bir soru sorayım Bastila. Tüm bilgileri işe alındığımda Jedi Konseyi'ne vermiştim ve onların da sana ilettiklerini biliyorum. Cevabını bildiğin soruları niye soruyorsun?"

"Evet, şey… Sadece sorularıma nasıl yanıtlar vereceğini inceliyordum. Tepkilerin seni değerlendirmeme yardımcı oluyor. Bu, daha çok karakterinle ilgili bilgi almak için bir sınavdı."

Min koltuktan uzanıp Bastila'yı yumruklamak istiyordu. "Bir test!" diye bağırdı öfkeyle. "Yine lanet bir test demek!" Min artık kontrol edemediği öfkesini serbest bırakırken, Carth'ın sayabildiği kadarıyla en az yedi farklı dilde küfür sıraladı.

Harabelere varmaları fazla sürmedi. Min'in Bastila'ya karşı öfkesi fazla uzun sürmedi çünkü ilk defa aralarındaki bağ sayesinde Bastila'nın duygularını hissedebiliyordu. Araçtan inerken Min bağ üzerinden bir tür korku hissetti. O ana kadar aralarında gerçekten bir bağ olduğu konusunda şüpheleri vardı. Min Bastila'ya bakarak rahatlatıcı duygular göndermeye çalıştı ama kendisi de korktuğundan bu biraz zor oluyordu. Bu yerin karanlık gücünün yoğunluğunu fazlasıyla hissedebiliyordu.

_Gerçekten oraya girmek istemiyorum._

Kapıya yanaşıp çalışmaya başladı. Güneşliğini ve eldivenlerini çantasından çıkardıktan sonra tapınağın ön tarafındaki karışık taş işlemeyi incelemeye başladı. Yolculuklarında ve gördüğü hiçbir harabede buna benzer bir şeyle karşılaşmamıştı. Rüyasında gördüğü için tek bildiği, gizli bir bit yeniği olduğuydu. Şimdi onu bulması gerekecekti.

"Çocuklar, bir yere otursanız iyi olur. Bu biraz zaman alacak."

Ne olduğunu anlayabilmesi bir saatini aldı. Kapının her santimini elleriyle ayrı, araçlarıyla ayrı incelemiş ama bir sonuç alamamıştı. Cevabı bulduğunda, dudaklarını ısırıp, Canderous'un alaycı yorumlarını duymazdan gelmeye çalışmaktaydı.

"Tam bir aptalım."

"Ne?" diyen Carth, bir yandan da Canderous'a gözlerinde açık bir mesajla bakıyordu: ağzını açayım deme.

"Sorunum Jedi gibi değil, bir arkeolog gibi düşünüyor olmam. Burası karanlık gücü koruyan bir yer, büyük ihtimalle Güç'ü kullanabilenlerce yapılmış." Elini taşın üzerine koydu ve zihniyle ulaşmaya çalıştı. Cevap hemen karşısındaydı, kapının içine yarleştirilmiş basit bir kayar mekanizma. Kapı gürültüyle açıldı. Min ışın kılıçlarını çıkarırken, karanlığın içine doğru yol almaya başladılar.

* * *

Tapınaktan çıkabildiklerinde neredeyse akşam olmuştu. İçeride buldukları tamamlanmamış Yıldız Haritası, büyük ihtimalle Yıldız Yaratıcısı denilen şeyin yerini gösteriyordu. Haritadan ve çok eski bir gardiyan droidden edindikleri bilgilerin ışığında, Min ve Bastila bir teori ortaya koydular. Buna göre, yıldız haritasının gösterdiği koordinatlar büyük ihtimalle başka gezegenlerdeki diğer yarım Yıldız Haritalarının yerini gösteriyordu. Aynı yerlerden Revan ve Malak da, Mandalorya Savaşları'nın ardından kaybolduktan sonra geçmiş olmalıydılar. Diğer Yıldız Haritalarını da bulunca, tüm bu haritaların Yıldız Yaratıcısı her ne idiyse, onu bulmalarını sağlayacağını umuyorlardı. Min bu Yıldız Yaratıcısı denilen şeyin büyük bir silah fabrikası olduğunu düşünüyordu, ki bu da Malak'ın sonu gelmez filolarının nereden çıktığını açıklayabilirdi. Bastila'ya göre ise bundan çok daha fazlası olabilirdi, karanlık taraf için bir araç gibi. 

İki kadın da tapınaktan çıktıklarında gözle görülür şekilde rahatlamışlardı. Tapınakta karanlık tarafın çağrısı çok güçlüydü ve devamlı bu çağrıya karşı koymak ikisini de bitkin düşürmüştü. Min, Bastila'yla birlikte çok verimli çalıştıklarını fark etti. Genç Jedi'ın zekası çok hızlı çalışıyordu ve düşünceler çok çabuk şekilleniyordu. _Bu kadar tutucu olması çok kötü._

Döndükleri gibi bulduklarını Konsey'e sundular. Konsey Carth'ın da toplantıya katılma talebini kibarca ama kesin bir şekilde reddetmişti. Kapılar yüzüne kapanmadan önce, iki Jedi'ın arkasından bakan Carth burnundan soluyordu.

Konsey kaydettikleri ilerlemeyi tartıştı ve Min ve Bastila'yı bir an önce diğer gezegenlerdeki Yıldız Haritalarını bulmak üzere gönderme kararı aldı. Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nın yerini bulabileceklerini umuyorlardı.

Min bu karar karşısında tedirgin olmuştu. "Yanımızda bir Usta göndermeyecek misiniz?"

"Eğer seni yanında bir grup Jedi Şövalyesiyle gönderirsek, bu durum kesinlikle Malak ve Sith'in dikkatini çeker ve tüm çabaların boşa gitmiş olur," diye araya girdi Usta Vandar.

Min ısrar etti. "Beni göndermenizi anlıyorum ama ya Bastila? Onun savaş meditasyonu yeteneğinin çok işe yarayacağı savaşlar yok mu şu anda?"

"Biz Jedi'lar, Sith'e karşı olan savaşımızın askeri yöntemlerle çözülemeyeceğini gayet iyi biliyoruz. Bastila sana eşlik edecek ve belki de aranızdaki bağ sayesinde Revan tarafından ortaya çıkarılan gizemlerin ne anlama geldiğini çözebileceksiniz."

Min hala tatmin olmamıştı ama Jedi Konseyi'nden daha fazlasını da öğrenemeyeceğinin farkındaydı.

"Yüzbaşı Onasi gibi Juhani de sana eşlik edecek. Diğer… çalışanlarına gelince, o kararı da sana bırakıyoruz."

"Derhal yola çıkacağız." dedi Bastila.

Hazırlanmaları bir günden fazla sürdü. Min, Juhani ile birlikte gemiye erzak bulmakla uğraşırken, Canderous'u da Mission, Zaalbar ve T3'yi bulmak üzere gönderdi. Öncelikle Kashyyyk'e gitmeye karar verdiler. Bunun tek sebebi en yakın, yalnızca yetmiş iki saatlik yolculukla varılabilecek bir gezegen olmasıydı. Min, Zaalbar'dan kendi gezegeniyle ilgili bilgi almaya çalıştı ama Zaalbar oldukça ketum bir tavır sergiledi. Hatta Mission bile tüm uğraşlarına rağmen en iyi arkadaşını konuşturamadı.

Ayrıldıkları zaman Carth, Mission'un pilot koltuğuna geçmesine izin verdi. Bu sefer Min, Mission'un kokpite gelmesi için yaptığı daveti reddetti. Ama her ne kadar gördüğü en iyi kalkış olmasa da, geçen seferkine oranla kat kat iyiydi. Küçük Twi'lek büyük bir ilerleme kaydetmişti.

Carth hiperuzay koordinatlarını bilgisayara girmeden önce son kez altlarındaki gezegene baktı. Jedi Konseyi'ni geride bırakmaktan dolayı oldukça memnundu.

_Öyle ya da böyle, istediğim cevapları alacağım._


	4. Bölüm 4: Wookiee İsyanı

Feragatname: Star Wars ve Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Lucas Arts'a aittir, bana değil. Benim tek yaptığım bu nefis oyuncaklarla oynamak, o yüzden lütfen beni dava etmeyin.

**

* * *

Küllerden**

**Yazar: Prisoner 24601**

**Bölüm Dört: Wookiee İsyanı**

Carth ve Min'in arasındaki hassas ateşkes, Ebon Hawk hiperuzaya girdikten kısa bir süre sonra kötü bir şekilde bozuldu.

Tüm mürettebat, Juhani'nin düşünceli davranarak pişirdiği yemeklerden yemek üzere salonda toplanmıştı. Sintisayzırdan çıkan o bulamacı yemeye hiç niyeti olmayan, kendi yemeğini pişirmeye ise asla yanaşmayan Min bu durumdan gayet memnun görünüyordu. Yine de Juhani'nin bunu hoşuna gittiğinden mi yoksa suçluluk duygusundan mı yaptığını merak ediyordu. Min gerçekten hoşuna gittiği için yaptığını umuyordu çünkü diğer seçeneğin doğru olduğunu keşfederse, daha sonra Juhani'nin suçluluk duygusunu kendi yararına kullanmayacak kadar iyi bir insan olup olmadığından emin değildi.

Yemek, her zamanki gibi sohbeti yönlendiren Min ve Mission sayesinde gayet güzel geçiyordu. Juhani sohbete katılmak için fazla utangaçtı ve Bastila da herhangi bir şekilde eğlenceli olabilmek için fazla ciddiydi. Diğer taraftan Carth, Mission'dan başka kimseye iki kelimeden fazla bir şey söylememişti bütün gün. Geriye Canderous kalıyordu ki, tam Min'in zevkine uygun olarak, bir savaş droidi olan basilisk'le gerçekleştirdiği ilk savaşını anlatmaya koyuldu. Daha da iyisi, Canderous mükemmel bir anlatıcıydı ve Min onun derin, ciddi sesiyle hipnotize olmuş vaziyette, dikkatle dinledi.

"Orada doğrudan ayaklarımın altında uğuldayan basilisk'e bağlı vaziyette, zırhımın içinde oturuyordum. Yüreğim yaklaşmakta olan savaşın bilinciyle hızla çarpıyordu. Her yeni savaşçı korkusunu yenebilmeyi öğrenmek için önce nasıl bir şey olduğunu tatmalıdır." Başını Min'e doğru salladı. "Bunu biliyor olmalısın."

"Kapılar önümde açıldığında, içeriye dolan havayla birlikte donmuş gaz kristalleri yoluma saçıldı. Size bir dünyaya tam üstünden bakmanın, üzerinizde sizi koruyacak sadece on beş santimlik bir zırhla havada daireler çizerek düşmenin nasıl bir şey olduğunu tarif etmem mümkün değil. Basilisk'imdeki manyetik kilitler serbest kaldığında, kendimi aşağıda beni beklemekte olan savaşa ulaşmak için uzayın boşluğuna bıraktım."

Canderous'un gözleri, geçmiş zaferini anımsarken parıldadı. "Atmosfere girip, oto-kontrollü roketimin pimini çektiğimde ve silahlarımı ateşlediğimde hissettiğim o coşku, o dinçliğin eşi benzeri yoktu. Atmosferin içindeki seksen kilometrelik düşüş ve ardından ısının tekrar girmesi yüzünden zırhım güneş gibi parlıyordu. Yere çarpmama ancak otuz metre kala uygun pozisyonu bulup iniş yaptım. Hemen ardından yolumun üzerindeki dev ışın jeneratörlerine ateş etmeye başladım. Bunun yarattığı şok etkisiyle jeneratörlerin arasında kalan bütün bir site inanılmaz bir gürültü ve toz yayarak yerle bir oldu. İşte o an hayatımın en muhteşem anıydı."

Mission lafı Min'in ağzından aldı. "Ben de bir basilisk savaş droidi istiyorum!"

Işık Canderous'un gözlerini terk ederken, onları bomboş bıraktı. Sesi düşünceli çıktı. "O günleri hiç unutmayacağım ama artık her şey farklı. Eskisi gibi savaşmaya gidemiyoruz. Artık bizim soyumuzdan çok az kişi kaldı. Eminim şimdi merakını tatmin edebilmişimdir?" Min başını salladı.

Canderous ayağa kalkıp, _Ebon Hawk_'ta birden esrarengiz bir şekilde ortaya çıkmış boks torbasına doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Min torbayı Canderous'un Jedi eğitim tesislerinden çaldığından şüpheleniyordu. Bu arada Canderous'un ellerini bantlayıp egzersize başlayışını izledi.

Carth, Min ve Bastila'nın toplu ama bariz şekilde zayıf itirazlara rağmen Juhani masayı temizlemekte ısrar etti. İşini bitirdikten sonra da akşam meditasyonu yapmak için izin istedi.

Mission ve Zaalbar salondaki koltuğa yayılıp, holovid oynatıcısında daha önceden kaydedilmiş programlar arasından on dört yaşında bir çocuğu memnun edecek bir program aramaya başladılar.

Min, Carth ve Bastila sessizce kaffalarını içerken, Mission'ın seçtiği ağlamaklı gençlik filmine bakıyor ama izlemiyorlardı. Aptal şovu izlerken geçen her saniyenin IQ'sunun daha da düştüğünü düşünerek Min yüzünü buruşturdu ve dönerek Carth'a baktı.

_Neden kıvranıp durduğunu anlamanın vakti geldi. _"Bir süredir çok sessiz olduğunun farkında mısın?"

Carth elindeki bardağa sanki bir anda kainatın tüm sırlarını orada bulacakmış gibi dikkatle bakıyordu. "Sessiz miydim? Sanırım öyleydim." Carth dönerek doğrudan Min'e baktı. "Sanırım olayların dışında bırakılmayı sevmiyorum."

Min gülümsedi. Yemeği hazırlamak zorunda kalmamış olmaktan dolayı hala çok mutluydu ve açık bir şekilde Carth'dan gelen bu rasgele tahriki elinden geldiğince şakaya vurdu. "Sen dışlanmak için doğmuşsun Carth."

"Çok sevimli. Daha da sevimli olmaya çalışırsan neredeyse bir Gamoryalı'nın kardeşi gibi olacaksın."

Çare kalmayınca Min ilkokul yılları zekasına başvurdu. "En azından bir Gamoryalı'nın annesi değil."

"Bak, ben ciddiyim. Kimse bana bir şey anlatmak niyetindeymiş gibi görünmüyor ve bu beni fazlasıyla sinirlendiriyor."

_Kahretsin_. Min yeni bir tartışma başlamasına engel olmak için dikkatlice sordu. "Ne bilmek istiyorsun?"

"Öncelikle Jedi Konseyi'nin sana ne söylediğini. Seni oraya çekip, bana herhangi bir şey söylemeyi reddettiler."

Bastila, bir parçası olmadığı konuşmaya daldı ve Carth'a söylendi. "Bu seni ilgilendiren bir şey değil, Carth ve bu konuyu olduğu gibi bırakman iyi olur."

"Sana saygı duyuyorum Bastila ama sen de en az Konsey kadar ketumsun. Eğer sen bana anlatmayacaksan, belki başkası anlatır."

Min karşı çıktı. "Seni olayların dışında bırakan ben değilim, Carth."

"Değil misin? Ama bana yardımcı olduğun da pek söylenemez ve bu beni fazlasıyla sinirlendirmeye başladı."

"Bilmek istediğin bir şey vardıysa, sorman yeterliydi."

"Peki. Şimdi soruyorum. Neden eğitim için seni Dantooine'de tutmadılar?"

"Kalmamdansa Yıldız Haritalarını bulmak üzere yola çıkmamın daha önemli olduğunu düşündüler."

"Nedenmiş o? Taris ve Dantooine'de çok yardımcı oldun ama neden seni bizimle göndersinler?"

"Sebebini biliyorsun. Ben bu işi yapmak üzere tutulmuştum. Şimdi ne değişmiş oldu ki? Yani benim bir…" Min bir an duraksadı. "Jedi olmamla" demek üzere oluşuna inanamıyordu.

"Seni eğitmeleri gerekmiyor mu? Jedi hakkında fazla bir bilgim olmayabilir ama en azından yaşlı Padawanlar'ı alıp tehlikeli görevlere göndermekle ünlü olmadıklarını biliyorum."

_Ben yaşlı değilim! Otuz yaş, yaşlı olmak için yeterli değildir!_

Carth, Min'in içten içe verdiği mücadelenin farkında olmadan devam etti. "Peki ya ona ne demeli?" Bastila'yı gösterdi. "Onun şimdi savaş meditasyonunun en çok işe yarayacağı yer olan bir Cumhuriyet filosunda olması gerekmez miydi?"

"Bastila ve benim aramda bir bağ olduğunu söylediler." Min'in ağzından çıkan bu sözler kulağa, en az Konsey'den çıktığında olduğu kadar az inandırıcı gelmişti.

"Bağ mı? Ne tür bir bağ? Demek istediğin, yani.. senin Bastila'ya bir şekilde "bağlanmış" olduğun mu? Heh. İşte buna biraz zor inanırım."

_Eğer kendim hissetmeseydim, ben de inanmazdım._

Carth aniden ayağa fırladı, ağzından çıkan her sözcükle beraber sesi de gittikçe yükseliyordu. "Peki bunun anlamı ne? Jedi'ın anlatıp durduğu şu kader saçmalıklarından biri mi? Hayır, öyle olamaz!" Masanın diğer tarafından Min'e patladı. "Yıldız Haritalarını bulmak gibi bir sorumluluk verilmiş acemi bir Padawansın! Neden? Bu normal değil!"

O anda salondaki herkes onları izliyordu. Canderous boks yapmayı bırakmış, Zaalbar ve Mission da programı duraklatmıştı.

Min ayağa kalktı ve Carth'a yüzünü döndü. Onu yatıştırmaya çalışmaktan yorulmuştu. "Bana ihtiyaç olmadığını mı söylüyorsun? Ama işte buradayım ve bu değişmeyecek. Alışsan iyi edersin."

Carth elini saçlarında dolaştırdı ve tekrar denedi. "Seni kışkırtmaya, Jedi Konseyi'nden bir şekilde sorumlu tutmaya veya sana ihtiyaç olmadığını söylemeye çalışmıyorum. Ama bana biraz yardımcı ol, bunların bir sebebi olmalı."

"Bu olanların garip hatta şüpheli olduğu konusunda sana katılıyorum. Ama söylediğim gibi, ben de daha fazlasını bilmiyorum."

Carth yumruğunu masaya vurarak Min'i irkiltti. "Sana şu kadarını söyleyeyim, tekrar ihanete uğrayana kadar ortalıkta elim kolum bağlı dolaşmayacağım."

"Sana ihanet etmeyeceğim! Ben Saul değilim!"

Carth masada tehditkar bir şekilde eğildi, sesi ölümcül bir sessizlikte çıkıyordu ve gözleri buz gibiydi.

"Zamanı gelince bunu göreceğiz, öyle değil mi?"

Min ürkerek geri çekildiğinde tüm salon sessizdi. Carth'ın sözlerinin bu kadar yaralamış olması Min'de şok etkisi yaratmıştı. Sessizlik gittikçe rahatsızlık yaratırken, Min bakışlarını kaçırarak kendi kedine başını salladı ve tek kelime etmeden salondan çıktı.

Odadan çıktıktan sonra, şaşırtıcı bir şekilde herkesin arasından onun savunmasını üstlenenin Bastila olduğunu duydu. "Ağzından çıkanlar, söylenebilecek en çirkin şeylerdi."

* * *

Üç gece sonra Carth, Dantooine'deyken Jedi eğitim tesislerinden azat ettiği boks torbasının başında duruyordu. Gemi sessizdi, herkes saatler önce yataklarına çekilmişti. Kashyyyk gezegenine daha birkaç saatten önce varmayacaklardı. Gece nöbetini üstlenmişken, öfkesini torbayı yumruklayarak çıkarmaya karar verdi. Eldivenlerini taktıktan sonra şiddetle vurmaya başladı. _Belki gelecekte insanlara saldırmadan önce bunu yapmayı akıl edebilirim._

Kendini en son herhangi bir konuda bu kadar kötü hissedeli çok uzun zaman olmuştu. Aşağılık bir pislik gibi davranmıştı ve bunu gayet iyi biliyordu. Sadece Min'le arasını nasıl düzelteceğini bilemiyordu.

Aralarında yaşanan tartışmadan sonra tüm mürettebat Carth'a karşı buz gibi davranmıştı; gözden düştüğüne hiç şüphe yoktu. Açıkçası üç Jedi kadını, velet yandaşlarını ve koca bir Wookiee'yi kızdırmak Carth'ın en iyi hamlesi sayılmazdı. Bastila ve Juhani, sadece doğrudan onlarla konuşursa cevap veriyorlardı. Bastila'nın normalde de soğuk olmasından onu pek takmıyordu, Cathar kadını da görüşüne değer verecek kadar iyi tanımıyordu. Ama Mission'un kendisine karşı tavır alması Carth'ı incitmişti.

Min'le kavgalarının ertesi günü, Mission'u üzerinde Davik'inkine benzer mor bir zırhla çok mutlu bir halde hoplayıp zıplarken görmüştü. Davik'i geminin hava geçirmez kabininden uzaya nezaketsizce atmadan önce üzerinden zırhı çıkarıp alan Canderous olmuştu.

"_O süslü zırhı nereden buldun ufaklık?"_

"_Min verdi. Dantooine'deyken benim üzerime göre yaptırmış."_

"_Çok cömert davranmış." Bunu söylerken ciddiydi. Davik'in zırhı en yüksek kalitedeydi ve boyutunu değiştirtmek bir servete mal olmuş olmalıydı. Ama Carth pek de şaşırmamıştı. Min'in küçük kıza karşı özel bir sevgisi vardı. _

"_Biliyorum. O sözleri Min'e nasıl söyleyebildin Carth? Senin iyi birisi olduğunu sanıyordum. Nasıl o kadar acımasızca davranabildin?"_

Mission bir açıklama gelmesini beklemeden odadan gözyaşları içinde kaçmıştı. Sonrasında ise Carth ile konuşmayı hepten reddetti.

Mürettebatın erkek bölümünün de pek iyi davrandığı söylenemezdi. Carth ne zaman Zaalbar'ın yakınından geçse gürlüyordu. Her ne kadar Wookiee dilini anlamıyor olsa da niyet ortadaydı. Canderous apaçık bir düşmanlık göstermese de, yardımcı olduğu da söylenemezdi.

"_Gelecek sefer hiç zahmet edip ağzını yorma da elinin tersiyle Min'in suratına bir tane yapıştır!" Mandaloryalı, Carth kokpite sığınırken arkasından küçümser gözlerle bakmıştı._

Min tabi ki içlerinde en kötüsüydü. Carth daha önce de onu sinirlendirmişti ama hiç bu kadar incindiğini görmemişti. Carth yüzündeki o ifadeyi bir daha asla görmek istemediğini düşündü; kendini galaksinin en iğrenç yaratığıymış gibi hissettiriyordu.

Üç koca gün boyunca Min'in bu kadar küçük bir gemide Carth'dan bu kadar kaçabilmiş olması garipti. Carth bunun Jedi duyularıyla ilgili olması gerektiğini düşünüyordu. Sonunda onu gördüğünde, Min tamamen görmezlikten geldi. Özür dilemek için Min'i yalnız yakalamak neredeyse imkansızdı; çevresinde en az iki kadın oluyordu. Sanki kadınlar tekrar patlamasından korkuyor ve Min'i korumaya çalışıyormuş gibiydiler.

Çok ciddi ve rahatsız edici düşüncelerin kafasında gezindiği üç uzun gün geçmişti.

Öfkesi, Amiral Dodonna onu yeni göreve atadığından beri büyüyordu. _Endar Spire_'daki saldırı sırasında Saul ile yüzleşmeye çok yaklaşmış olması gerçeği öfkesini arttırmıştı. Ve sonra şu Jedi'lar vardı. Yaptıklarına hiçbir anlam veremiyordu. Aldıkları kararlarla ilgili ciddi kuşkuları vardı. Ama Min'in de vardı. Min, Carth'ın şüphelerini paylaşıyordu ama Carth sadece tehdit edercesine onu geri püskürtmüştü. Yetişkinler gibi kafa kafaya verip, Jedi'ın neyin peşinde olduğunu anlamaya çalışmaktansa, Carth güzel bir kızın at kuyruğundan yakalayıp saçını çeken okullu çocuklar gibi davranmıştı. İşte o zaman her şey açıklığa kavuştu. Carth Min'e kızgındı çünkü ondan hoşlanıyordu. Bu kadar basitti.

Gerçekten ondan hoşlanmak istemiyordu. Bu her şeyi fazlasıyla… karıştırırdı.

Kasları titremeye başladı ve yumrukları şimdi torbaya çok daha sert ve hızlı vurmaya başlamıştı. Parmakları acıyordu. _Dürüst ol, Onasi. Duyguların hoşlanmaktan çok daha öte. Çok uzun zamandır etkilendiğin ilk kadın o._

Ama hala Min'in sözlerinden niye bu kadar incindiğini anlamaya çalışıyordu. Taris'teyken de en az bunun kadar kötü şeyler söylemişti ve Min'in tepkisi hakaret etmek, sinirlenmek ya da hor görmek olmuştu. Ama asla incinmemişti. Peki şimdi değişen neydi?

_O da benden hoşlanıyor._ Boksla hiç alakası olmayan bir sıcaklık yavaşça tüm vücuduna yayılmaya başladı.

_Peki bu konuda ne yapacaksın?_ Carth durup nefesini düzenlemeye çalıştı.

_Öncelikle tam bir pislik olmaktan vazgeçebilirim. _Aynı zamanda özür dilemesi gerektiğini ve tüm hikayeyi duymayı hak ettiğini de biliyordu. Birlikte belki Jedi'ın neyin peşinde olduğunu çözebilirlerdi. _Kim bilir, belki de gerçekten arkadaş olmayı başarabiliriz._

Ne yapacağına karar vermiş ama daha fazla üzerinde düşünmeye isteksiz vaziyette, Carth eldivenlerini çıkarıp kokpite geri döndü.

* * *

Birkaç saat içinde _Ebon Hawk_, Kashyyyk gezegeninin yörüngesine girmişti. Min, Zaalbar, Carth ve Bastila gezegenin üç boyutlu holografik haritasının önünde durmuş, T3'ün _Ebon Hawk_'un alıcı düzeneklerine bağlanmasını izliyorlardı. Min, Dantooine'deki Yıldız Haritasının garip bir enerji işareti yaydığını fark etmişti. Aynı işareti bu gezegende de yörüngeden bulabilirlerse, haritanın yerini saptayabileceklerini umuyordu. 

Burada kesinlikle bir yıldız haritası olduğunu biliyordu çünkü dün gece Bastila ile aynı rüyayı paylaşmışlardı. Ama haritanın nerede olduğuyla ilgili ellerindeki tek ipucu ormanın tabanında oluşuydu ki bu da, gezegenin kilometrelerce yükseklikteki ağaçlarla kaplı olması yüzünden pek işe yarar bir bilgi değildi.

T3 Dantooine'e ait verileri _Ebon Hawk_'un bilgisayarına girdi ve birkaç dakikalık taramadan sonra haritayı araştıracakları alan bir kilometrekareye kadar daralmıştı.

Carth haritayı inceledi ve parmağıyla işaret etti. "Bu alana en yakın gemiyi indirebileceğim yer şuradaki Czerka istasyonu." Min başını salladı ve Carth kokpite geri döndü.

Min uzun süredir sessiz duran Zaalbar'a baktı. Kashyyyk'e yaklaştıkça Zaalbar gittikçe huysuzlanmaya başlamıştı. "Bu bölgeyle ilgili bir bilgin var mı?"

_Uzaydan anlaşılması pek kolay değil ama sanırım benim köyüm olan__Rwookrroroo'ya yakın bir yer._ Zaalbar başka bir şey söylemeyi reddetti ve Min onun bir şeyler sakladığını biliyordu. Ama şu anda elinden gelen bir şey yoktu.

* * *

Rwookrroroo köyünün kapılarına doğru yanaşırken ağır silahlı Wookiee'ler tarafından etrafları sarıldığında, Min gerçekten başlarının dertte olduğunu anladı. 

"Burada neler oluyor Zaalbar?"

_Seni buraya gelmek konusunda hazırlamalıydım ama kendim de hazır sayılmazdım._

Min daha önce defalarca Zaalbar'ı konuşturmaya çalışmış olduğundan şimdi ciddi anlamda delirmişti. "Uyarılar için biraz geç kaldın, seni tüy yumağı!"

Eğer başlarının böylesine bir belaya gireceğini bilseydi yanında Mission'dan çok daha fazlasını getirirdi. Mürettebatın geri kalanı Czerka iniş üssündeki gemide, orman tabanına yapılacak yolculuk için hazırlık yapıyordu. Wookiee'lerin bu taraflarda orman tabanına inen bir asansörleri olduğunu duyan Min büyük patikaya gidip ortalığı kolaçan etmek istemişti. Ama Czerka rıhtımından çıktıkları anda bir düzine Wookiee tarafından kuşatılmışlardı.

Mission Wookiee'lere korku, hayranlık ve meydan okuma duyguları arasında gidip gelen gözlerle bakıyordu.

_Kashyyyk'den kendi isteğimle ayrılmadım. Mission sana benim nasıl köle tacirlerinden kaçtığımı anlatmıştır belki ama daha fazlası var. Ağabeyim köle tacirleriyle bir anlaşma yaptı ve onların işini garantiye aldı. Ben de bunu öğrenince ona saldırdım. Kavgayı ayırdılar ama babama ağabeyimin yaptıklarını anlattığımda bana inanmadı._

"Baban niçin sana inanmadı?"

_Ağabeyime saldırdığımda o kadar öfkeliydim ki pençelerimi kullanmıştım. Bunun bir Wookiee için anlamını bilemezsin. Pençelerimiz bizim için araçtır, silah değil. Onları kavgada kullanmak hayvan olmak demektir. Onursuz bir deliliktir. Sürgüne gönderildim, evim ve insanlarım tarafından dışlandım. Burada olmamalıyım. Şimdi ağabeyim şef ve insanlarımı gönüllü olarak köle pazarına sunuyor._

Zaalbar yaslı bir şekilde kükredi. _Üzgünüm, Minuet Avery, ikinizi de tehlikeye attım. Eğer biliyor olsaydım, asla gelmezdim._

Min daha cevap veremeden kapılar açıldı ve üçü birlikte köye alındılar. İçeriye doğru yürürlerken Min buradan sağ salim çıkıp çıkamayacaklarını merak ediyordu.

* * *

Mission ve Min iki saat sonra yanlarında Zaalbar olmaksızın _Ebon Hawk_'a geri döndüler. Herkesi salonda toplayarak, hızlı bir şekilde neler olduğunu anlattılar. Zaalbar'ın ağabeyi Chuundar şimdi köyün şefiydi ve Zaalbar'ı esir almıştı. Zaalbar'ı geri alabilmek için orman tabanına inip, Czerka köle tacirlerine saldıran delirmiş bir Wookiee'yi öldürmeleri gerekiyordu. Kanıt olarak da Wookiee'nin taşıdığı kılıcı getirmeleri gerekiyordu. 

"İstediklerini yapsak bile Zaalbar'ı serbest bırakmayacak," dedi Min. "Kardeşinin hayatta kalmasına izin verirse muhalif bir grup oluşacağından korkacaktır."

Mission'un mavi yüzü neredeyse bembeyaz olmuştu. "Ama onu orada bırakamayız!"

"Şu anda bırakmalıyız. Eğer bırakmazsak Yıldız Haritasına ulaşabilmek için bir köy dolusu Wookiee ile savaşmamız gerekir."

Min bir yandan volta atarken sesli olarak düşünmeye başladı. "Kendi pis işini yaptırmak için diğer Wookiee'lerden birini göndermemesinin bir sebebi olmalı. Chuundar bu işi bizim yapmamızı istediği için, büyük ihtimalle Zaalbar'a bizim iş üzerinde olduğumuzu düşündüğü sürece dokunmayacaktır."

"Büyük ihtimalle mi?" diye cıyakladı Mission.

"Gemide hiç gözetim kameramız var mı?" diye sordu Min.

"Evet. Neredeyse her odada ve birkaç tane de geminin dışında," diye yanıtladı Carth. "Neden?"

"Ne kadar büyükler?"

"Fazla değil."

"Ses algılayabiliyorlar mı?"

"Evet."

"Gemiden sökülüp ayrı olarak kullanılabilirler mi?"

T3 Min'e onaylayıcı bir şekilde cıvıldadı.

"Güzel. O zaman sanırım bir planım var."

Min'in planı basitti. Mission ve Juhani gizlice köye girip bir kamerayı Zaalbar'ın tutulduğu yere, diğerini de Chuundar'ın Taht odası olarak kullandığı büyük salona yerleştireceklerdi. Daha sonra ikisi _Ebon Hawk_'ta kalıp Wookiee'leri gözetleyeceklerdi. Böylece, eğer Chuundar Zaalbar'ı öldürmeye niyetlenirse haberleri olacaktı. Juhani ve Mission, Zaalbar'ı kaçırıp, _Ebon Hawk_'u yörüngenin dışına götürebilirlerdi. En azından öyle umut ediyorlardı.

Geri kalanlar ormana gidecekti. Eşyalar hazırlandıktan sonra, dördü birden büyük patikaya doğru yola çıktılar.

* * *

Wookiee olmayanları gölge topraklara götüren tek şey devasa tahta bir asansördü. Min dikey uzanan devasa direklerden birinin yanında durdu ve kocaman halatlardan birinin kopması durumunda neler yaşanabileceğini düşünmemeye çalıştı. Gözlerini kapatıp boğazında düğümlenen huzursuzluğu yutkunarak gidermeye çalıştı. Yükseklik korkusu göğsünü sıkıştırıyordu. 

Her şeyi daha kötü hale getirircesine, Carth sağ omzunun hemen gerisinde dikilmiş ve elini de parmaklığa koyarak neredeyse Min'i köşeye sıkıştırmıştı. Asansörü idare eden Wookiee herkese asansör bir kere hareket etmeye başladığında asla yer değiştirmemelerini ve yüksek sesle konuşmamalarını söylemişti. Bu devasa wroshyr ağaçları arasında pek çok yırtıcı hayvan yaşıyordu ve ani bir hareket veya yüksek bir ses rahatlıkla dikkatlerini çekebilirdi. Carth, Min'in yanına gelebilmek için asansör harekete geçmeden hemen önce yer değiştirmişti ve asansör hafif bir tahta gıcırtısıyla harekete geçtiğinde Min'i tuzağa düşürmüş olmuştu. Min bu durumdan fazlasıyla şikayetçiydi ama kilometrelerce yükseklikteki ağaçların ne tür yırtıcılara ev sahipliği yaptığını hiç de merak etmiyordu.

_Sinsi herif!_

Ama ağaç dalları arasında aşağıya doğru inmeye başladıklarında Min hem Carth'ı hem de korkunç yükseklik korkusunu unutmuştu. Ağaçların kendisi görkemli bir güzelliğe sahipti ve boyutları hayret vericiydi. Bir süre sessizce manzarayı izlediler.

Sonunda Carth konuşmaya başladığında, sıkılganca ensesini ovuşturuyordu. "Ben… bu konuda pek iyi değilim. Sana bir özür borcum olduğunu biliyorum, hatta birden fazla belki. Taris'in üzerindeyken sonunda Saul ile yüzleşeceğim diye bekliyordum ve şimdi de Jedi bizi haritaları bulmaya gönderdi. Bu görevin önemli olduğunu biliyorum ama sadece biraz kendimi işe yaramaz hissediyorum. Savaşabilirim, kesinlikle, ama Jedi değilim. Tüm bu olanlar tamamen beni aşıyormuş gibi geliyor."

Böylesine doğrudan bir açıklama karşısında şaşırmış olan Min, Carth'ı görmezden gelme kararına rağmen sohbeti devam ettirmeye başladı. "Neden cephelere geri dönmüyorsun?"

"Burada kalmam emredildi. Eğer ısrar etseydim büyük ihtimalle dönebilirdim ama yapmadım çünkü bu daha önemli. Bu görev belki de gerçekten sonunda bir fark yaratabilir. Sanırım tüm olanların anlamını çıkaramasam bile, yine de yardım etmek isterim. Sadece neler olduğunu anlayamamak ve bu kadar çaresiz hissetmekten nefret ediyorum. Ama bunu senden çıkarmamalıydım. İnanılmaz bir baş ağrısı oldum senin için, öyle değil mi?"

"Hı-hı."

"Sanırım hala etkileyiciliğimden bir şey kaybetmemiş olmama az da olsa sevinmem gerek. Yine de şimdiye kadar nasıl davranmam gerektiğini daha iyi öğrenmiş olmalıydım."

Min elini sanki bir şeyi defediyormuş gibi salladı. "Bunun için endişelenme."

Carth gerçekte affedilmediğini hissediyordu. _Kahretsin. Yüzüme baksana kadın! _Sinirini sesine yansıtmamaya çalıştı. "Hayır, endişeleniyorum. Bu yollarda bir kereden çok dolaştım. Gerçekten daha iyisini yapabilmeliydim. Yani… özür dilerim. Özrümü kabul edecek misin?"

_Bu adamı anlayamıyorum. Nasıl bu şekilde bir buz gibi, bir dayanılmaz şekilde kibar olabiliyor? _O zaman Min döndü ve gözleriyle Carth'ın yüzünde cevap aramaya başladı. "Neden Saul'dan bu kadar çok intikam almak istediğini anlat."

Carth konuştuğunda sesi cansızdı ama gözleri eski, dayanılmaz anılarla buğulanmıştı. "Saul anayurduma yapılan saldırının başındaydı. Telos'ta bir karım ve bir oğlum vardı. Onların oldukları yerde güvende olacaklarını düşünmüştüm. Ama askeri birlikler vardığında işe yaramak için çok geç kalmışlardı. Yeterince tıbbi malzememiz yoktu. Koloni alev alev yanıyordu ve her yer ölülerle doluydu. Karımı kollarıma aldığımı ve umutsuzca doktor bulmak için bağırdığımı hatırlıyorum. Zamanında gelmediler." Parmaklığı öylesine sıkı kavramıştı ki, Min parmak eklemlerinin beyazlaştığını görebiliyordu.

_Carth…_ Ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu. 'Üzgünüm' demek son derece yetersizdi. Onun yerine kendi elini Carth'ınkinin üzerine koydu ve gerginliğinin hızla çözüldüğünü hissettiğinde şaşırdı.

Carth gözlerinin içine baktı. "Ondan sonra artık hiçbir şeyim yoktu. Saul benden her şeyimi aldı, güvenimi bile. Umarım bunu anlayabilirsin."

"Anlıyorum. Ben de senin gibi hissederdim. Büyük ihtimalle kendimi bir şişeye hapsedip asla içinden çıkmazdım."

Carth'ın sesinde o zaman pişmanlık vardı. "Onu da denedim. Kısa sürede hiçbir yardımının olmadığını keşfettim. Acıyı almadığı gibi sadece aptalca şeyler yapmana sebep oluyor. Ondan sonra kendimi filoya adadım. Saul'u avlamak tek amacımdı." Sonra acısı somutlaşmışçasına sesi boğuklaştı. "Onları özlüyorum. Saul'u öldürmenin onları geri getirmeyeceğini ve beni de daha mutlu etmeyeceğini biliyorum. Ama bunu yapmak zorundayım. Yaptıklarını ona ödetmek zorundayım. Mecburum. Bana kalan tek şey bu."

"Uzun zamandır boşlukta yaşıyorum." Sessizce bir süre daha durdular. Min, Carth'ın elini oynatmış olduğunu ve artık parmaklarının birbirine kenetlendiğini fark etti. Bu küçük hareketin mahremiyeti Min'in titremesine sebep oldu.

Min aptallık etmediğini umuyordu ama bilmek zorundaydı. "Karın nasıl birisiydi?"

"Cesur ve inatçıydı. Kafasına bir şeyi koydu mu, artık onu vazgeçirmem mümkün olmazdı. Savaşın başında tekrar filoya dönmemden nefret etmişti. Çok yakında istifa edip, ona katılmayı planlıyordum."

"Peki oğluna ne oldu?"

"Dustil'e ne olduğunu bilmiyorum. Koloni tam bir harabeye dönmüştü ve ona ait hiçbir iz bulamadık. Soruşturma yaptım, Telos'tan gelen raporları yıllarca takip ettim ama… artık vazgeçtim. Her neyse hikaye bu kadar. Ne anlamı varsa…"

_Benim için çok anlamı var._ "Bana anlattığın için teşekkür ederim."

Min'in kendisini gerçekte affetmediğini çok sonrasına kadar hatırlayamadı.

* * *

Haritayı araştıracakları alan, asansörün indiği yerden yaklaşık otuz kilometre kadar uzaklıktaydı. Ama wroshyr ağaçlarının dev budaklı kökleri büyük engel yaratarak ilerleyişlerini yavaşlatıyordu. Bu küçük bina büyüklüğündeki köklerin çevresinden, üstünden veya içinden geçmeye çalışmak oldukça zordu. Bir de ormana özgü yabani hayvanların saldırıları da sorun çıkarıyordu. İlk günün sonunda, ancak on kilometre ilerleyebilmişlerdi. Ancak hepsi de bitkin düşmüştü. 

Canderous tam bir "doğal hayat" adamı olduğunu burada ortaya koymuştu. Kamp yapılacak yeri seçip, ateşi yakıp, yiyecek için avlanırken diğerleri sadece onun rehberliğinde ilerliyordu. Min kendi kendine, Canderous'un tüm bu yaptıklarıyla tam bir "mağara adamı" portresi çizmesine rağmen, çok etkileyici olduğunu düşündü. Kamp yapmaktan ve böceklerin arasında uyumaktan nefret ediyordu ve kesinlikle bunların hiçbiri onun eğlence anlayışına uymuyordu.

Canderous'un yakaladığı hayvanları temizleyip doğramasını izlemek Min'in midesini kaldırıyordu. En utandırıcı olanı da, kimsenin bununla bir sorunu yokmuş gibi davranıyor olmasıydı. Hatta pek titiz olan Bastila bile çiğ eti ateşte pişirmeyi gayet rahatlıkla becermişti. Canderous kendisine bir zamanlar zavallı bir orman yaratığına ait olan yağlı bir et parçası uzattığında, tiksintisini saklamaya çalıştı.

Canderous, Min'in uzattığı etten nasıl kaçındığını görünce çok eğlenmeye başladı. _Çiftçi kızıymış, tabi ya. _Tach etini doğrarken Min'de gördüğü yüz ifadesi de şüphelerini doğruluyordu. Tüm bunlar olurken, pilot çocuğun odun toplayıp, çevreyi kolaçan etmesi iyi bir şeydi, yoksa şu anda Min'i bir dizi rahatsız edici soruyla sıkıştırıyor olurdu. Çiftlikte büyümüş herhangi birinin, bir hayvanın doğranmasından bu kadar tiksinmesi mümkün değildi. Pek çok çiftçi için bu günlük hayatın bir parçasıydı. Min'in neden yalan söylediğini merak etse de, çiftçi kızı ya da şehir kızı olması hiç umurunda değildi. Bu sadece Min'i ilgilendirirdi. Ama bu Canderous'un biraz eğlenmekten de vazgeçeceği anlamına gelmiyordu. Alaycı gözlerini Min'e dikti ve konuşulmadan yapılmış meydan okuma başladı. _Bunu yiyemeyeceksin._

Min Canderous'u şaşırtmıştı. Kendisine meydan okunduğunu görünce cevap olarak bir kaşını kaldırmış ve Canderous'un gözünün içine baka baka, bir defa bile öğürmeden tüm eti yemişti.

Canderous etkilenmişti ve Min kendisinden bir hikaye daha anlatmasını isteyince yumuşadı. Hikayeyi anlattıkça Min'in gevşemekte olduğunu görüyordu.

O gece herkes yattıktan sonra ilk nöbeti Bastila aldı. Etrafı kontrol edip, ateşi biraz kuvvetlendirdikten sonra oturdu ve üstlerindeki ağacın devasa gövdesine sırtını dayadı.

Uyumakta olan Min'e baktı. Bastila, Carth ve Min'in sonunda bir anlaşmaya vardıklarını görmekten mutluydu. Son üç gündür bağları üzerinden Min'in acısını ve öfkesini hissedebiliyordu ve bu duygular Min'in kendine bile asla itiraf etmeyeceği kadar derindi. Carth asansörde gerçekten etkileyici bir şeyler yapmış olmalıydı çünkü Min'in acısı neredeyse yok olmuştu ve yerini yavaş yavaş Bastila'nın henüz tanımlayamadığı yeni duygulara bırakıyordu. İlişkileri arkadaşlık sınırları içinde kaldığı sürece endişelenmeye gerek yoktu. İkisinin de iyiliği için, arkadaşlıktan öteye gitmemesine dikkat etmesi gerekiyordu.

Düşünceleri arkadaşlarından sıyrılıp ailesiyle ilgili eski anılara kaydı. Böyle bir yerde onları düşünmemek mümkün değildi. Ailesi nadide eserlerin peşinde gezegenden gezegene dolaşan hazine avcılarıydı. Araştırmaları genellikle onları gezegenlerin en ücra köşelerine çekerdi ve bu yüzden günlerce süren kamplar yapmak zorunda kalırlardı. Babasının bu görevi nefes kesici bulacağı aklına geldi ve ilk defa olmayarak onu özlediğini hissetti.

Jedi kuralları kişisel ilişkileri desteklemediği için ailesiyle uzun yıllardır konuşmamıştı. Bastila iyi bir Jedi olmaya çalışıyordu ve yıllardır ailesini düşüncelerinden uzaklaştırmakta başarılı olmuştu, ama son zamanlarda bu gittikçe zorlaşıyordu. Bunun sebebi belki bu görevdi, belki de bir başkasının duygularına karşı bu kadar çıplak bir şekilde korunmasız kalmış olması. Derin bir şekilde içini çekerken, gelecekte daha çok çalışması gerektiğini düşündü. Aklını boşaltıp Jedi duyularını, yaklaşabilecek herhangi bir yaratık olup olmadığını anlamak üzere kendilerini çevreleyen alana yaydı.

İşte o anda izlendiklerini hissetti. Güç'ü kullanarak kim olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı. Bir varlığın olduğundan emindi ama kötülük sezinlemiyordu, sadece merak ve belki biraz da hoşnutsuzluk vardı. Bastila ayağa fırladı ve tam diğerlerini de uyandıracaktı ki adam kayboldu. Tekrar onu hissetmeye çalıştı ama artık orada değildi. Belki de ulaşamayacağı bir uzaklıktaydı. Ama bu pek mümkün görünmüyordu; savaş meditasyonunun bu kadar etkili olmasının sebebi, duyularının çok uzak alanlara yayılarak, binlerce insanın duygularını etkileyebilmesiydi. Bunun tek anlamı vardı, az önce varlığını hissettiği adam Bastila'nın duyularını bloke edebiliyordu. Empati yeteneği çok yüksek olduğu için de bu düşünce hiç de rahatlatıcı değildi.

Yapabileceği başka bir şey olmadığı için kamp ateşinin önüne oturdu ve nöbetinin bitmesini bekledi.

* * *

Ertesi gün herkesi perişan eden şiddetli bir yağmur vardı. Hava nemli ve sıcak olmuştu ve yağmurun durmasına rağmen, Min için uzun kollu zırhını giymek tam anlamıyla çekilmez bir durumdu. Sonunda pes etti ve zırhının üst yarısını çıkararak, altındaki kolsuz bluzu ortaya çıkardı. Zırhını sırt çantasının içine tıkarken kendini yüz kat daha iyi hissediyordu. Bastila ise Jedi cüppesinin en iç katmanına kadar soyunmuştu. İkisi de eğitimli askerler olan Canderous ve Carth zor koşullarda savaş zırhları giymeye alışkın oldukları için, zırhları hala üzerlerindeydi ve bir yandan da iki kadının kendilerine yaşattığı göz ziyafetinin tadını çıkarıyorlardı. 

Grup karanlık ve kasvetli ağaçların arasında güçlükle ilerliyordu. Min kendisinden daha genç olan kadının mükemmel kıvrımlarına baktı ve hafif bir kıskançlık hissetti. Bunun doğal olduğunu düşündü, insanlar daima sahip olmadıkları şeyleri isterlerdi. Kimseden daha üstün olmadığını keşfetmek bazen hayal kırıcı oluyordu. Düşüncelerini bir kenara bırakıp, Bastila'nın bahsettiği gözetleyiciyi hissedip hissedemeyeceğini görmek üzere duyularını alana yaydı. Hiçbir şey hissetmeyince ilgisini oldukça üzgün görünen Bastila'ya yönlendirdi. Min kararsızdı. Bir yandan canı sıkılmış, meraklanmış ve Bastila'yı neyin sıktığını öğrenmek istiyordu. Diğer taraftan da Bastila'yı konuşmak için cesaretlendirirse, uzun bir vaaz daha dinleme riski vardı. Sıkıntı ağır bastı. Sorusunu dikkatli bir şekilde yöneltti. "Bana sormak istediğin bir şey mi vardı?"

"Nereden bildin?"

"Yüzün bir kinrath yavrusu gibi yamulmuştu."

Bastila alaycı bir ifade takındı. "Ben bir Jedi'ım. Yani duygularımı fiziksel olarak yansıtarak açığa vurmayacak kadar disiplinliyim. Ne düşündüğümü nereden bildiğini ikimiz de biliyoruzdur sanırım: paylaştığımız bağ sayesinde." Jedi kadınların arkasında yürüyen Carth ve Canderous aniden bu sohbete büyük bir ilgi duymaya başlamışlardı.

Min tarafsız bir ses çıkardı.

"Neden hala aramızdaki bu bağın varlığını inkar etmeye çalışıyorsun? Hoşuna gitsin ya da gitmesin, biz bağlıyız, ki Yıldız Haritasıyla ilgili gördüğümüz imgelem de bunun kanıtı. Aramızdaki bağ birbirimizin duygularını anlamamıza yardımcı oluyor. Ve senin duygularında gördüklerim beni oldukça telaşlandırıyor."

"Ne demek istiyorsun?"

"Bir Padawan uzun bir eğitimden geçmelidir. Duygularını kontrol etmeyi ve karanlık tahriklere karşı gelmeyi öğrenmelidir. Güç'ü kullanmanın güvenli olduğu ancak yıllarca süren eğitimden sonra söylenebilir. Güç'te çok yoğun olman ve bunu kullanmak için çok kısa bir süre eğitilmiş olman korkunç sonuçlar doğurabilir. Hem senin için, hem de çevrendeki herkes için."

"Peki sence ne yapmalıyım?"

"Yapabileceğin çok fazla bir şey olacağını sanmıyorum. Eğer durum daha farklı olsaydı bir Jedi Ustasının önderliğinde birkaç yıllık eğitim tavsiyesinde bulunurdum. Ama korkarım bu mümkün değil. Neyse ki bu noktaya kadar sende bir parça şefkat ve irade gözlemledim. Ve samimi olarak gelecekte bu yeteneklerini geliştirmeni umut ediyorum."

"Vay canına Bastila, gururumu okşadın. Neredeyse iltifat edecektin."

"Düzgün bir eğitim almadığın için korkarım amacın gayet iyi olsa da bu yolu zorlu bulabilirsin. Önümüzde çok tehlikeli bir görev var, ikimiz için de. Kaderimiz birbirine kenetli. İkimizden birinin yapacağı en ufak şey, diğerini etkileyecek. Yani yapacağın pervasız bir hareket doğrudan beni etkilemiş olacak."

"Kötü bir şey yaptığımda beni uyarabilirsin. Karanlık taraf için bir, aydınlık için iki defa gözlerini kırp." Arkasından Carth'ın kahkahasını bastırdığını duydu ve Canderous'un neredeyse sırıttığını hissetti.

"Bu bir şaka değil! Seçimlerin ikimizin de kaderini etkileyecek, Cumhuriyet'in ve galaksinin durumundan bahsetmeme bile gerek yok. Tehlikeye atılamayacak kadar çok şey var!"

Min birden fazlasıyla ciddileşti. "Tehlikelerin farkındayım, Bastila. Hatırlarsan, koca bir gezegenin ölüşünü hissetmiştim." Sıcağa rağmen hafifçe titredi. "Hayatımın sonuna kadar bu kabuslarla yaşayacağım. Bazen biraz espri, aklımı kaybetmemek için tek şansım oluyor." Bastila'nın acılı bakışlarını görünce yumuşadı. _Belki de çok sert davranıyorum._ "Bu bağ… çift yönlü işliyor değil mi? Güçlü kalmama yardımcı olabilirsin."

"Evet, bu doğru. Seni iyi yönlendirebilmek için elimden geleni yapacağım, ama ben Usta değilim. Henüz. Ve bazen senden yayılan bu inanılmaz Güç'ü baş edilemez buluyorum. Seni rahatsız etmek istemiyorum. Ama bizi bekleyen sınavları ve tehlikeleri anlamalısın. Hem senin hem de benim için. Eğer çok sert davrandıysam özür dilerim. Ama endişeleniyorum. Senin için, görev için. Ve tabi kendim için de."

"Endişeni takdir ediyorum, Bastila. Gerçekten. Ama elimden geldiğince elime yüzüme bulaştırmamaya çalışıyorum. Senden gelecek her türlü yardıma sonuna kadar açığım. Ama bana vaaz vermenin bunun iyi bir yolu olduğunu sanmıyorum."

Bastila'nın yüzünde üzüntüyle karışık bir dehşet belirdi. "Karanlık tarafla ilgili verdiğim vaazlardan bıkmış olmalısın." Bastila, Min'e yüzünde tamamen yeni bir hayranlık ifadesiyle baktı. "Hayatım, artık duymaktan gına gelene kadar bana devamlı ne kadar yetenekli ve önemli olduğumu söyleyen eğitmenlerimin vaazlarıyla geçti. Kendi kendime asla büyüdüğümde Ustalar gibi tepkisiz ve eski kafalı olmayacağıma söz verdiğimi anımsıyorum. Şimdiki durumum ise gerçekten ironik."

Min konuşurken kelimelerini dikkatle seçti. "Jedi Ustası olmana ihtiyacım yok Bastila. Desteğine ve arkadaşlığına ihtiyacım var. Keskin bir zekan ve harika fikirlerin var. Gerçekten muhteşem görünen ışın kılıcından bahsetmeme ise gerek bile yok. Bunu başarabilmek için yardımına ihtiyacım olacak"

"Ben… deneyeceğim."

"Güzel." Min avantajlıyken konuyu kapatmayı uygun gördü.

* * *

Carth bir kayanın üzerine oturmuş, Jolee'nin Czerka manyetik kapısıyla uğraşmasını izliyordu. Her ne kadar gölge topraklara girdiklerinden beri Jolee tarafından izleniyor olsalar da, huysuz Jedi ile ancak dün tanışabilmişlerdi. Carth'ın canını sıkan, Bastila bir defa onu sezebilmiş olsa da, içlerinde hiçbiri, hatta Canderous bile izlendiklerini fark etmemişti. Manyetik kapıya ulaştıklarında, Jolee'nin merakı ağır basmış ve kendini gruba göstermişti. Yaşlı adam aniden karşılarında belirivermişti. Ya bu yaşlı adam çok iyiydi ya da kendileri çok aptaldılar. 

Jolee onları gerçekten bu kapıdan geçirmek istiyordu, ki kapının inanılmaz büyüklüğü düşünüldüğünde bu çok iyi bir şeydi. Kapının çevresinden bir yol bulmaya çalışmak, yeterli malzemeleri olmadığından tam bir kabusa dönüşebilirdi. Daha da güzeli, Jolee Yıldız Haritasının tam yerini biliyordu.

Tabi ki yaşlı adamın yardımı karşılığında istekleri olmuştu. Maymuna benzer, tach adlı yaratıkları gelişigüzel katleden Czerka kaçak avcılarının ormandan defedilmesi gibi.

Min'in bunu duyunca ortaya çıkan öfkesini görmemek mümkün değildi.

"_Neden onların icabına kendin bakmıyorsun? Sen Jedi değil misin?" Yaşlı adamın üzerinde kahverengi Jedi cüppesi vardı ve belinden bir ışın kılıcı sarkıyordu._

"_Jedi yolunda yürüyorum ve Güç'e hakimim, evet. Sanırım bu da beni diğer herkes kadar Jedi yapmaya yetiyor ama ne olmuş? Bu adamlar beni çok iyi tanıyorlar ve beni gördükleri anda alarma geçiyorlar. Onların hakkından ancak öldürerek gelebilirim ki bu da Wookiee'ler için ciddi bir sorun yaratır. Gitmelerini istiyorum ama fazla bela çıkarmadan. Şimdiye kadar zaten yığınla sorun yarattılar."_

"_Bu da şu salak Jedi testlerinden biri değil, öyle değil mi?"_

"_Sence de Usta/öğrenci yaygaraları için biraz yaşlı değil misin? Ben öyle olduğumu biliyorum." Bu cevap Min'i biraz sakinleştirmişti._

"_Burada olmaları niye seni bu kadar rahatsız ediyor?"_

"_Buraya saygı duymuyorlar. Vahşi hayatı tehdit ediyorlar ve tüm tach soyunu tehlikeye atıyorlar. Bu da beni yeterince sinirlendiriyor. Ayrıca, başlarındaki liderleri özel olarak nefretimi kazandı. Bahçemi kötüye kullanmak öyle mi? Görür o."_

"_Anlıyorum. Yani yarı-Jedi yaşlı adam çayırından bazı yaramaz çocukları temizlememi istiyor benden."_

"_Evet, evet, ben gün geçtikçe aksileşen yaşlı bir adamım. İstiyorsan bana aptal de, umurumda değil. Ama yine de bu istediğimi yapmak zorundasın. Yaptıktan sonra da sana katılmak istiyorum. Ancak sonrasında seninle aşağı gölge topraklar arasındaki bariyeri kaldırırım."_

"_Sana para ödesem olmaz mı? Bir işin uzamasından nefret ederim."_

"_Hayır. Hadi şimdi kışt!"_

_Czerka dokuna kadar o engebeli yolu yürüyüp, tekrar geri gelmek hiçbirini mutlu etmemişti ama yaşlı Jedi'ın istediğini yaptılar. İçlerinde bu duruma en çok sinirlenen Canderous idi._

"_Neden kısaca deli moruğa bariyerden nasıl geçileceğini söyletmiyoruz?"_

"_Jolee'ye istemediği herhangi bir şey yaptırabileceğimizi hiç sanmıyorum," dedi Min._

_Carth, Min ile aynı görüşteydi. Jolee yaşlı olabilirdi ama burada yaşamak için çetin olmak gerekirdi. Ayrıca adam bir Jedi'dı, neler yapabileceğini kim bilebilirdi ki?_

Manyetik kapı birden gözden kayboldu ve hepsi birlikte ilerlemeye başladılar.

Carth Jolee'ye baktı ve içini çekti. _Tam da ihtiyacımız olan şey; bir çılgın Jedi daha._

* * *

Jolee'yi yanlarına almaları gerçekten zahmetlerine değmişti. On yıldan uzun süredir burada yaşadığı için bu toprakları karış karış biliyordu. Jolee grubu, gözlerine bile çarpmayacak patikalardan geçirerek, yolculuklarının oldukça kısalmasını sağlamıştı. 

Şu anda sıkıca kapalı duran Yıldız Haritasının önündeydiler. Birisi haritaya bilgisayar ara yüzü eklemişti. Min ve Bastila şimdi bu bilgisayarı çalıştırmaya uğraşıyorlardı. Min bir yandan T3 ile kom link üzerinden konuşuyordu.

Carth bu arayı Jolee'yle, Chuundar'ın kendilerine verdiği görevi konuşmak üzere değerlendirdi.

"Wookiee'ler hakkında ne biliyorsun?"

"İlginç yaratıklar. Bürokratlara karşı pek sabırlı olmamalarını seviyorum."

"Czerka köle tacirlerini hoş görüyor gibi görünüyorlar."

"Evet, bu durum büyük ihtimalle şefleri Chuundar'ın başının altından çıktı. Czerka onu Wookiee'lerin başına getirirken akıllılık etti. Kendi kültürünü yok etmek konusunda Ardrox gripli cesetlerin imhası kadar başarılı. Bu gerçekten üzücü bir durum ama siz niye önemsiyorsunuz ki? Birkaç Wookiee'nin sorunu, Jedi'ın ilgisini çekecek türden değildir."

"Ama şimdi istesek de istemesek de bizim sorunumuz oldu. Buraya sürülmüş bir Wookiee tanıyor musun?"

Jolee'nin sesi açık şekilde savunmacı çıktı. "Niye soruyorsun, oğlum?"

Carth, Min'in daha önce Zaalbar ve Chuundar arasında yaşananlarla ilgili anlattıklarını Jolee'ye iletti.

"Bu Zaalbar sizin arkadaşınız mı?"

"Öyle sayılır. Min onu köle tacirlerinin elinden kurtardı ve Zaalbar da hayat borcu yemini etti. Gerçi Min umutsuzca bu yeminden kurtulmaya çalışıyor."

"Bu çok… ilginç." Jolee'nin sözleri sıradan gibi görünse de bariz bir şekilde onaylayıcıydı. Bir süre düşündü. "Evet. Bahsettiğin Wookiee'yi tanıyorum. Ona ancak bir Wookiee'nin gelebileceği aşağı ormanlara geçmesinde yardımcı oldum. Adı Freyyr ve Zaalbar ile Chuundar'ın babasıdır, biliyorsunuzdur."

"Hayır. Bilmiyorduk."

"Chuundar sizden babasını öldürmenizi istedi çünkü onun Wookiee'leri bir isyana yönlendirebileceğinden korkuyor. Eğer sizi ona götürürsem, Chuundar'ın istediği gibi onu öldürecek misiniz?"

"Bunun için iyi bir gerekçe olmadığı sürece hayır. Ama en azından ne yapacağımıza karar verebilmek için onu görmeliyiz. Eğer kılıcını şefe götürmezsek, Zaalbar'ı öldürecek. Gerçi her iki durumda da öldüreceğinden şüpheleniyoruz."

"Burada işimiz bittiği anda, sizi ona götüreceğim."

Carth o sırada Min ve Bastila'nın haritanın ara yüzüne ulaştığını ve daha önce hiç görmediği bir ırkın holografik görüntüsüyle konuşmaya başladıklarını gördü. Jolee'yle beraber neler konuşulduğunu duyabilmek için yanaştılar.

"Değerlendirme başlatılıyor. Sonuçlar bellekteki örnekle karşılaştırılacak. Sadece gerektiği gibi davran."

"Bekle, bellekteki ne örneği?" diye sordu Min.

Bilgisayar ona aldırmadı.

"Varsayım: Bir Wookiee ile yolculuk ediyorsun ve başınıza bazı hoş olmayan şeyler geldi. Sen ve bu Zaalbar yakalandınız ve birbirinizden ayrıldınız. Eğer sessiz kalırsanız ikiniz de birer yıl hapis cezası alacaksınız. Ama Zaalbar'ı suçlarsan o beş yıl yatacak, sen hiç. Aynı teklif Zaalbar'a da yapılmıştır. Eğer birbirinizi suçlarsanız, ikiniz de ikişer yıldan yatacaksınız. Ne yaparsın?"

"Zaalbar'ı nereden biliyorsun?"

"Kashyyyk'de ve çok daha ötede olanlardan haberim olur. Şimdi sorumu yanıtla."

"Zaalbar'a güvenirim. İkimiz de hiçbir şey söylemeyiz ve ceza da almayız."

"Sadakatin tehlikeli. Arkadaşın seni ele vererek kendine çıkar sağlamaya çalışabilir."

"Evet ama bana hayat borcu var. Konuşmaz."

"Zaalbar'ın ailesi ihanet çamuruna batmış. Onlar sadakatten ne anlarlar? Cevabın yanlış. Önceki yanlış cevap sayılmayacak ama bundan sonraki yanlış cevaplar reddedilmene sebep olacak."

"Bir dakika, bu tam bir saçmalık!"

Carth gözlerini dikti. Bir bilgisayarla mantığı ancak Min tartışabilirdi.

Bilgisayar yine itirazlarına aldırmadı. "Varsayım: Savaştasın. İletilmekte olan bir şifreyi çözerek, düşmanınla ilgili iki şey öğreniyorsun. Savunmalarındaki tek bir nokta on gün içinde fazlasıyla zayıflayacak ve beş gün içinde şehirlerine saldıracaklar. Bu bilgiyle ne yaparsın? Yapılabilecek en iyi hareket ne olur?"

Min bir an düşündü. "Ordularımı on gün içinde en iyi duruma getiririm. Şehirlere yardım için hiçbir şey yapmam."

Bastila dehşet içinde Min'e baktı, ama Carth hoşuna gitmemesine ve pek katılmamasına rağmen neden böyle bir cevap verdiğini anlamıştı.

"Çok iyi. Eğer şehirleri boşaltmaya çalışsaydın, düşmanın çalınmış kodlarından haberdar olacaktı. Kesin zafer insanların ölümlerini gerektiriyordu. Akıllıca kararına duyguyu karıştırmamayı başardın."

"Zaferin burada önemi yok. Savaşı durdurmak çok daha fazla insanın hayatını kurtardı."

Min'in kararındaki mantık, bilgisayarı rahatsız etti. "Hafızamdaki örnekle sende gördüğüm mantık uyuşmuyor. Değerlendirme sistemimi ayarlayacağım."

"Bekle, doğru cevabı verdim. En azından bunu değerlendirmen gerekir!"

Bilgisayar üçüncü kez Min'e aldırmadı.

"Varsayım: Bir önceki örnekten devam etmekte olan savaşı çıkar. Düşman şehirlerinin zayıf ve uzakta olduğunu düşün. İmparatorluğun hiçbir tehdit altında değil ve durgun. Halkının keyfi biraz fazla yerinde ve seni sorgulamaya başlıyorlar. Önceki senaryonun aynısı; yakında gerçekleşecek saldırıyı ve ardından oluşacak zayıf noktayı öğreniyorsun. Ne yaparsın?"

"Hiçbir şey yapmam ve saldırının gerçekleşmesine izin veririm. Böylelikle halk tekrar kendine gelir ve benim yanımdaki yerini alır."

"Sinirsel algılayıcılarım yalan söylediğin sinyalini veriyor. Giriş reddedildi. Hatalı özne temizlenecek. Savunma modu açıldı."

Grubu uyaran paslı kapaklardan çıkan metalik ses oldu.

"Arkadan geliyorlar!" diye bağırırken Carth ateş etmeye başlamıştı. Herkes siper aldı. İki Sith savaş droidi yeraltındaki kafeslerinden çıkmıştı. Carth, Canderous'un seri silahının ateş sesini duyabiliyordu ama ışınlar robotların blaster zırhlarına çarparak etkisiz kalıyordu.

Jolee'ye baktı. Yaşlı adam kapalı gözlerle bilgisayarın ardında çömelmiş, kendi kendine bir şeyler mırıldanıyor gibi görünüyordu. Jolee'ye ilgisini dağıtan, duyduğu büyük bir patlama sesiydi. Başını çevirdiğinde, droidlere henüz ikinci el bombasını atmakta olan Min'i gördü. _İyon bombası. Güzel._

İki droidin de zırhları ortadan kalkınca, Carth ve Canderous en yakındakine ateş açtılar. Birkaç saniye içinde droid etkisiz hale gelmişti. Tam ikincisine nişan almak üzereydi ki, yıldırım benzeri beyaz ışınlar, droidin her yerini sardı. Önce kıvılcımlar çıkaran droid, ardından sallanmaya başladı ve sonunda hurda halinde yere yıkıldı.

Birkaç saniyelik sessizlikten sonra herkes yavaş yavaş ayağa kalkmaya başladı. Min, Jolee'ye döndü. "O yaptığını mutlaka bana da öğretmelisin!"

* * *

Sith droidlerinin yenilmiş olması, Yıldız Haritasının inatçı ara yüzünü tatmin etmişe benziyordu. Esrarengiz bir şekilde, sinirsel şartların şimdi yerine getirildiğini belirterek, Min'in içindeki veriyi kaydetmesi için Yıldız Haritasına erişmesine izin verdi. Ara yüz kendi kendisini kapattı ve tekrar başlatılamadı. 

Hala istediği cevapları alamadığı için öfkeli olan ve inatçılıkta bilgisayarı aratmayan Min, daha iyi bir inceleme için ara yüzü söküp gemiye götürmeye karar verdi. Daha doğrusu Carth ve Canderous'un götürmesine, çünkü parçaları bile kendisi, Bastila ya da Jolee için oldukça ağırdı.

Carth bilgisayarı _Ebon Hawk_'a kadar otuz kilometre boyunca taşıdıktan sonra bir sonuç alacaklarından ciddi olarak şüphe duyuyordu, ama ağırlığın büyük kısmını Canderous tek kelime etmeden sırtlanınca, o da sesini çıkarmadı.

Min, Carth'ın bu konudaki sıkıntısını yeni fark etmişti ve gözlerinde büyük bir zevkle, ancak onun duyabileceği kadar kısık bir sesle alay etmeye başladı. "Ah, zavallı bebecik…"

Carth bunu bir şekilde onun yanına bırakmamaya karar verdi. _Bunun cevabını güzel bir şekilde verebilmeliyim. Ne de olsa önümde ne yapacağımı bol bol düşünebileceğim otuz kilometrelik bir yol var._

Ama _Ebon Hawk_'a dönmeden önce Zaalbar'ın babasını bulmaları gerekiyordu.

Jolee grubu gölge toprakların daha da derinlerine götürdü ve sonunda onu buldular. Yarı deli olmasına rağmen kır tüylü Wookiee'nin ürkütücü bir görüntüsü vardı. Ancak kimseye konuşma fırsatı vermeden saldırdı.

Ya da en azından saldırmaya çalıştı. Bastila çevresine hızla hareketsizlik alanı ördü ve yaşlı Wookiee sonunda karşısındakilerin köle taciri olmadığını anlayınca yatıştı. Sonra kendi oğlunun peşine taktığı köle tacirlerinden kaçarken ona yardımcı olan Jolee'yi tanıdı.

Zaalbar'ın döndüğünü ve Chuundar tarafından esir edildiğini duyduktan sonra, Freyyr artık dik kafalı oğlundan tahtını geri almasının vaktinin geldiğine karar verdi. Gruba, yüzeye dönmelerini ve yandaşlarını topladıktan sonra onlarla buluşup Zaalbar'ı kurtaracaklarını söyledi. Daha sonra yanlarından ayrılarak, bir wroshyr ağacına tırmanmaya başladığında, o sırada kasları yanmakta olan Carth, aynı şeyi yapabilmek için her şeyini verebileceğini düşünüyordu.

* * *

Mission kızarmış gözlerle bilgisayar terminalinin başına oturdu. O, Juhani ile birlikte Wookiee köyüne yerleştirdikleri güvenlik kameralarından gelen görüntüleri izlemekten başka bir şey yapamazken, diğerleri dört gündür gölge topraklardaydı. 

Başlangıçta her şey çok heyecan vericiydi, Wookiee köyüne gizlice girmek gerçek bir mücadeleydi. Eğer Zaalbar için bu kadar endişelenmiyor olsa, eğlenceli bile olabilirdi. Zamanının geri kalan kısmını _Ebon Hawk_'un bilgisayar odasındaki monitörlere bakarak geçirmişti.

Juhani Wookiee dilini bilmediği için kameraları takip etme işi Mission'a kalmıştı. Wookiee'leri gözetlemenin holovid casusluk şovlarındaki gibi ilginç olacağını düşünmüştü. Ne yazık ki hayatında yaptığı en sıkıcı şeydi. Ama görebildiği kadarıyla en azından Zaalbar tehlikede değildi. Üzgün bir şekilde ekrandaki arkadaşına baktı. _Seni yakında kurtaracağız Koca Z._

En azından yanında ona arkadaşlık eden Juhani vardı. Cathar başlangıçta fazlasıyla sessiz kalmıştı ve genelde çok sosyal olan Mission'un bu kadından gözü o kadar çok konuşamayacak kadar korkmuştu. Ama sıkıntı ve merak, korkuyu alt etmiş ve Mission, Juhani'nin kötü değil, sadece utangaç biri olduğunu keşfetmişti. Ve birbirlerinin Tarisli olduğunu keşfettikten sonra, birden konuşacak yığınla konuları oluşmuştu.

Juhani elinde Mission için hazırladığı öğle yemeğiyle odaya girdi.

"Diğerlerinden haber var mı?"

"Evet. Bir süre önce aradılar. Asansöre doğru ilerlemeye başladıklarını ve iki saate kadar burada olacaklarını söylediler. Onlar dönene kadar beklemeliymişiz."

Mission tam kalani yufkasından koca bir ısırık alırken, Juhani konuştu. "Bu garip."

Ağzı hala dolu, Mission'dan boğuk bir "Ne?" kelimesi zorla çıktı.

"Chuundar'la konuşan adam. Czerka çalışanı gibi görünmüyor."

Mission monitöre döndü. Sesi açtı ve duydukları paniklemesine sebep oldu.

* * *

Min çalan kom linkine baktı. Arayan Mission'dı. 

"Min! Orada mısın? Büyük bir sorunumuz var!"

"Ne oldu Mission?"

"Calo Nord, o burada ve sizi arıyor. Az önce onu Chuundar'la konuşurken gördüm. Sanırım… sanırım şimdi asansöre doğru geliyor."

Min diğerlerine baktı ve hepsinin dönmüş, ne yapacaklarını söylemesi için kendisine baktığını gördü. _Ne zamandan beri grubun lideri ben oldum?_

Hızlı bir şekilde mantıksal hesaplamalar yaptı. Bir saattir asansördeydiler ve tepeye varmaları bir kırk dakikalarını daha alacaktı. Zaten azami hızda ilerliyorlardı.

İki seçenekleri olduğunu fark etti. Yukarı ya da aşağı. Eğer yukarı çıkarlarsa, Calo onları pusuya düşürebilirdi veya daha da kötüsü halatları kesebilirdi. Eğer aşağıya inerlerse, onlar Calo'yu tuzağa düşürebilirlerdi ama yine halatların kesilmesi durumunda, aşağıda mahsur kalma riski vardı. Tabi Calo, onlar hala havadayken halatları kesmezse. Yukarıdaki dev makaraya bağlı kalın metal halata baktı. _Böyle bir şeyi kesebilecek bir şeye sahip olma ihtimali nedir acaba?_

"Jolee, asansör dışında bizi yukarıya götürecek başka bir yol var mı?"

Jolee kontrol panelinin başındaydı. Normalde asansörü kontrol eden Wookiee'yi bu sefer yerinde bulamamışlardı. Min, bunun Chuundar'ın gelişmelerden haberdar olduğu anlamına gelmesinden korkuyordu.

"Bir Wookiee'yi seni sırtında taşımak konusunda ikna edemediğin sürece yok." Freyyr Zaalbar'ı kurtarmadığı sürece bu pek mümkün değildi. Ama Freyyrr'in tahtını geri kazanabilmek için yardımlarına ihtiyacı olacağını hissediyordu. Chuundar kardeşini öldürmeden daha ne kadar beklerdi ki?

_Kahretsin._

_Calo Nord gelene kadar tepeye varabilir miyiz? Kırk dakika bu ihtimali azaltıyor. Peki ya Juhani ve Mission? _

Jolee düşüncelerini böldü. "Çocuğum, şimdi karar vermeliyiz. Yukarı mı aşağı mı?"

Sesini çıkarmamış olan diğerlerine baktı. Yanlış karar vermediğini umarak "Yukarı," dedi.

Kom linkini kaldırdı. "Mission, sana ve Juhani'ye derhal tepede ihtiyacım var."

"Tamam."

Eğer diğerlerinin bu kararla ilgili bir şüphesi vardıysa bile kendilerine sakladılar. Her geçen dakika işkenceye dönüşürken, sessizlik içinde savaşa hazırlandılar.

Neredeyse varmışlardı. Ama tepeye varmalarına kırk metre kala asansör durdu. Min tepede asansörün kontrollerini geçersiz kılacak elle ayarlanan sistem olduğunu çok geç fark etmişti. Şimdi olabilecek en kötü konumdaydılar.

Yukarıda bazı şekiller belirdi ama Min sadece birine odaklandı. Calo Nord aşağıya eğilip onlara baktı, kendisini çevreleyen parlak enerji kalkanı sıkı hatlarını aydınlatıyordu. Yanındakiler Wookiee idi. _Chuundar'ın dalkavukları._

Calo aptal gibi, eline geçen bu fırsatı tepemeyerek zevkle baktı. "Beni bayağı bir koşuşturttunuz, ama kimse sonunda elimden kurtulamaz."

"O kadar yolu sadece ölmeye geldin, Calo!" diye gürledi Canderous.

"Durumunuzu düşününce, gerçekten çok iyimser olduğunu görüyorum Canderous."

Konuşmaktan bıkan Canderous, cevabını Calo'ya ateş açarak verdi. Blaster ışınları enerji kalkanına çarparak sekti ama yine de Calo'nun geriye sendeleyerek gözden kaybolmasına yetmişti. Az sonra üstlerine blaster ışınları yağmaya başladığında, enerji kalkanları çatırdayıp duman çıkarmaya başlamıştı.

Min Güç'ü kullanarak sezileriyle uzandı ve el bombalarının gelmekte olduğunu hissetti. Ama Jolee de bunu sezinlemişti ve Min onun el bombalarının yolunu değiştirerek, kendilerinden uzak yerlerde patlamalarını sağladığını hissetti.

Ama tek sorunları Calo ve Wookiee'ler değildi. Min, onların savaş seslerinin cazibesine kapılarak yaklaştıklarını hissetti. Korkunç, kanatlı devasa böcekler, sivri iğneleriyle üstlerine doğru saldırıya geçmişti. Bastila ve Carth iğrenç böcekleri yok etmeye yoğunlaştı. Işın kılıcı ve blaster ışınları, dört bir yandan saldırıya uğrarlarken ortalığı aydınlatıyordu.

Sonra işler gerçekten sarpa sardı.

Korkunç bir vızıltının takip ettiği iki eşzamanlı patlama sesi havada yankılandı ve metal halatlar havayı kamçılayarak yanlarından geçti. Bir tanesi Canderous'a arkasında yılan gibi bükülerek çarptığında, bedeninin ikiye ayrılmasına tek engel olan zırhıydı. Canderous bilincini kaybederek yere yığıldı.

Asansörün ağır tahta tabanı son hızla aşağıya düşmeye başlamıştı.

* * *

Mission, Juhani ve T3 oraya vardıklarında ilk gördükleri, makaralara yerleştirilmiş patlayıcıların infilakı olmuştu. 

_Çok geç kaldık!_ Mission kafasında arkadaşlarının ağaçların arasında düşüşünü canlandırırken, tek istediği ağlamaktı.

Juhani sertçe omuzlarını yakaladı. "Onlar iyi. Bak." Calo ve yanındaki ahmak Wookiee'leri işaret ediyordu. Hala ateş ediyorlardı. Yüzünde şaşkın ve öfkeli bir ifadeyle Calo, aşağıdaki arkadaşlarına ateş açmıştı.

Mission boğulurcasına "Ama nasıl?" diye sorduğunda, Juhani aniden saldırıya geçti. Işın kılıcıyla Calo'nun sırtını hedef almıştı. Işın kılıcı kalkana çarpınca, Calo yara almadan kurtuldu. Ancak kalkanı da etkisiz hale getirmişti. Calo tabancalarını Juhani'ye doğru kaldırdı ama Juhani daha hızlıydı. Yanlamasına inen gaddar bir darbeyle, Calo Nord'un başını vücudundan ayırdı.

T3 ve Mission kalan Wookiee'lere ateş açtılar.

* * *

Platform şiddetli bir sarsıntıyla durmadan önce birkaç metre düşmüştü. Donmuş durumda olan Carth'ın artık düşmediklerini anlaması birkaç saniyesini aldı. Bunun yerine tekrar yukarı yükselmeye başlamışlardı. Diğerleri çabucak toparlanmışlardı, Jolee kendini Canderous'un hareketsiz bedenine siper etmiş, blaster ateşini ışın kılıcıyla yansıtıyordu. Bastila hem Güç hem de fiziksel saldırılarla devasa böcekleri defediyordu. 

_Min!_ O sırada Min'i gördü, siper almış, gözleri kapalı yüzünde garip bir şekilde durgun bir ifadeyle bir elini uzatmıştı.

Dikkatini tekrar savaşa verdi. Asansör tekrar atış menziline girebilecek kadar yükseldiğinde, Carth Wookiee'lere ateş açtı.

Bir dakikalık karmaşadan sonra, silah sesleri yerini sessizliğe bırakmıştı.

Carth bir mavilik gördü yukarda, sonra sesini duydu. "Çocuklar, siz iyi misiniz?"

Şimdi tepeye varmalarına yaklaşık yirmi metre kalmıştı. Jolee ve Bastila, kanı asansörün tabanında şimdi bir göle dönüşmüş olan Canderous'un yanına çömelmişlerdi. Carth tekrar Min'e baktı ve artık terlemeye ve yüzünde gergin bir ifade oluşmaya başladığını gördü.

_Bu asansör tonlarca ağırlıkta olmalı._

"Evet, sanırım öyle," derken gerçekte hissettiğinden çok daha güvenli bir tonda konuşmaya çalışıyordu.

Asansör yavaş ve sessizce ağaçların arasında yükselmeye devam etti. Birkaç gergin dakikadan sonra patikaya ulaşmışlardı. Min hafif bir çarpma sesiyle asansörü yere indirdi.

Min sanki yeni uyanıyormuş gibi yavaşça gözlerini açtı. Herkes ona bakıyordu.

Sessizliği bozan Mission oldu. "Bu inanılmazdı!"

Min hafifçe başını salladı ve Bastila ile Jolee'ye katıldı. "İyileşecek mi?"

Jolee zırhtaki kötü yırtığı göstererek yanıtladı. Carth yırtığın altında, Jolee'nin yerleştirdiği beyaz kolto tamponlarını görebiliyordu. "Çarpma şiddetinin çoğunu zırh emmiş. Bir süre canı yanacak ama iyileşecek."

Bilincini yeniden kazanan Canderous ters ters söylendi. "Yürüyebilirim."

Mission Carth'ın önünde durdu. "Hepiniz rezalet görünüyorsunuz."

Haklıydı. Günlerdir banyo yapmadıkları gibi, çamur, ter ve kanla kaplıydılar. Carth dört günlük sakallarının üzerinde elini gezdirirken çarpık bir şekilde güldü. "Sağ ol, ufaklık."

Mission'un kafa kuyrukları seğiriyordu, suratı yamulmuştu ve gözleri tutmaya çalıştığı gözyaşları yüzünden parıldıyordu. Kızın kendini kaybetmek üzere olduğunu fark edince, bir eliyle onun narin omuzlarından birini yakalayarak kendine çekti ve sımsıkı sarıldı. Mission rahat bir sessizlik içinde Carth'a sımsıkı yapıştı.

_

* * *

Ebon Hawk_'a temizlenmek için dönmek niyetindeydiler. Ama bunun yerine yolda Freyyr'in yandaşlarından biri tarafından, bir aile trajedisine şahit olacakları Rwookrrorro'ya götürüldüler. Kardeşi ve babası tarafından yalanları ve halkına ihanetiyle yüzleştirilmiş olan Chuundar savaşmak zorunda kalmıştı ve günün sonunda, cansız bir şekilde kardeşinin ayakları dibinde yatıyordu.

Min Chuundar öldüğü için üzülmüyordu, sonuçta köle tacirlerine kendi halkını satan oydu. Ama asıl üzüldüğü bunu yapmak zorunda kalanın Zaalbar olmasıydı.

Ama daha büyük sorunları vardı. Chuundar ile olan kargaşa sırasında dört Czerka fedaisi de ölmüştü. Şirket bunu öğrendiği anda saldırıya geçecekti.

Min büyük salonda yanında Carth, Canderous, Zaalbar ve Freyyr ile durmuş, Czerka üssünün şemasını inceliyordu. "Bu gezegende kaç tane Czerka üssü var?"

_Sadece bir tane. Tüm Wookiee kölecilik işlemleri buradan yapılıyor. Czerka daha da büyümeyi planlıyordu ama daha bu planlarını uygulayamadılar._

"Adamların vardiyasının dolmasına ne kadar zaman var?" Min ölü Czerka görevlilerini işaret etti.

_Dört saat kadar._

"O zaman hala onları şaşırtacak durumdayken saldırmalısınız."

Freyyr ona katılmıyordu. _Örgütlenip güçlerimizi birleştirmek için zaman lazım._

"Bak, belki sayıca daha fazla adam toplayabilirsin ama onlar silah açısından baskın çıkarlar. Eğer burada yaşananları önceden öğrenirlerse, siperlerini hazırlarlar ve onları evinizden atmanız imkansız hale gelebilir. Bir de yedek güçler gelene kadar dayandıklarını düşün, o zaman başınız ciddi belaya girmiş olur."

_Ama burada yeterince savaşçımız yok henüz._

"O kadar fazlasına da ihtiyacınız yok. Hepsini öldürmek zorunda değilsiniz, gemilerine geri çekilmelerini sağlayın, yeter. Buradaki pek çok görevli sadece bürokrat, asker değil. Eğer düzenli bir savaş ortaya koyarsanız, gemilerine kaçacaklardır. Czerka çalışanları bir kere buradan gitti mi, sonrasında da toparlanıp geri dönmeleri günler alır. Siz de bu süreyi limanların ve üslerinin yıkımını hallederek değerlendirirsiniz. Eğer bunu yaparsanız, Czerka iniş yapacak bir yer bulamayacağı için çok zorlanacaktır. Ayrıca, sizi bombalamalarını engellemek için kendi uçak savarlarını kullanabilirsiniz. Eğer Czerka akıllıysa, buranın yatırıma değmeyecek kadar tehlikeli olduğunu düşünecek ve yatırım yapabileceği başka yerlere göz dikecektir. Czerka işgalci bir ordu değil, sadece bir şirket. Ayrıca sizin yanınızda yerini alacak dört Jedi ve iki asker de var."

Sonunda Min galip gelmişti. Hayatında gördüğü en muhteşem anlardan biriydi. Elli civarında Wookiee ağaçlardan sürpriz bir şekilde inmişti. Min haklı çıkmıştı, ani saldırıyı gören Czerka görevlileri pek fazla tutunamamıştı. Wookiee'ler onları gemilerine doğru sürmeyi başarmış ve şirket çalışanları batan gemiden kurtulmaya çalışan fareler gibi kaçışmıştı.

* * *

Ertesi gece, Freyyr bir zafer partisi düzenlemek için ısrar etti. Carth ortamı biraz ilkel buluyor olsa da haklarını yememeliydi; Wookiee'lerin güzel parti vermekten anladıkları gün gibi ortadaydı. Devasa davullar ilkel bir ritmi tekrarlayarak ortamı gümbürdetirken, Wookiee'ler büyük ateşlerin etrafında dans ediyordu. Ziyafet çeken masalara oldukça cömert miktardaki Gralynin İçkisinin yanı sıra, kocaman tabaklarda ne olduğu belirsiz etler de servis edilmişti. 

Yanında oturan Mission'un sıkılıp Juhani'yi aramaya gidene kadar, büyük bir görev aşkıyla Carth'a kelime kelime tercüme ettiği pek çok Wookiee konuşması yapılmıştı. Carth bunu önemsemedi, ne de olsa burada yapılan konuşmalar da ilginç bir şekilde Cumhuriyet'in verdiği yemeklerde yapılanlarla oldukça benzeşiyordu. Zaalbar'a babası tarafından eski bir kılıç törenle verildi. Carth bunun anlamını bilmiyordu ama Zaalbar çok gururlu görünüyordu. Min "adalet sağlayıcı" unvanlı bir Wookiee ile derin bir sohbete dalmışken, Jolee ve Canderous da birbirleriyle eğlenceli bir muhabbet içindeydi. Hatta Bastila bile kibarca sohbet edecek kadar gevşemiş gibi görünüyordu.

Parti geç saatlere kadar sürdü, ta ki müzik kesilip herkesin küçük gruplara ayrılıp, fısıltıyla konuşmaya başladığı ya da yataklarına yollandığı zamana kadar. Carth esnemeye başlayınca Jolee ve Canderous'tan izin isteyerek, Wookiee'lerin kendileri için ayarladığı misafirhaneyi bulmak üzere ayağa kalktı.

Binayı tam bulmuşken, Min'in tek başına büyük patikada yerde oturmuş, Wookiee'lerin geçici bir bank olarak kullandığı bir kütüğe sırtını yaslamış, karanlık ağaçları seyrediyor olduğunu gördü. Karanlıkta onu zar zor görebiliyordu ve oturduğu yerde uyuya mı kaldığını yoksa biraz kendine zaman mı ayırmak istediğini merak etti. Kafasında yanına gidip kontrol etsin mi etmesin mi diye düşünüp dururken, Min'in sesiyle kendine geldi.

"Evet Onasi? Bütün gece orada dikilecek misin yoksa gelip bana katılacak mısın?"

Carth yorgunluğunu unutarak, gidip yanına oturdu. Bir süre sessizce oturduktan sonra, Carth sordu. "İyi misin?"

Min içini çekti. "Sanırım."

Min'in neye sıkıldığını biliyordu. "Asansörde olanları düşünüyordun, değil mi? Her şeyi tekrar tekrar kafanda canlandırıp, aldığın kararın doğru olup olmadığını sorguluyordun."

Min ona doğru baktı. "Nereden biliyorsun?"

"Yirmi yılı aşkın süredir Cumhuriyet askeriyim, Min. Kendi komutamı almadan önce uzun süre süvari birliği lideriydim. Güven bana, acil kararlar ve hesaplanmış riskler almanın ne demek olduğunu bilirim." _Hem de senin hayatın boyunca göreceğinden çok daha fazla._ "Bence doğru kararı verdin."

"Yukarda bir kontrol paneli olduğunu fark edebilmeliydim."

"Belki, ama bu bir şeyi değiştirir miydi? Hayır. Nord asansörde olduğumuzu biliyordu, Min. O patlayıcıları savaş başlamadan önce makaralara yerleştirmiş olmalı. Eğer aşağıya inme kararı alsaydın, patlayıcılar yine biz daha yere varmadan halatları koparacaktı ve belki de çok daha kötü bir durumda kalacaktık."

"Bundan emin olamazsın."

"Haklısın, olamam. Ama tek bildiğim, kararının kesin olarak yanlış diye nitelendirilemeyeceği ve hepimizin burada, bunu tartışacak kadar hayatta olduğumuz gerçeği. Benim kitabımda buna doğru karar denir."

Min yavaşça başını salladı. "Bu benim varmam gereken bir neticeydi. Ama saygı duyduğum birinden duymuş olmak güzel."

_Bana saygı duyuyor._ O ana kadar Carth, ondan böyle bir şey isteyip istemediğini bile bilmiyordu. Daha bu düşüncelerinin karşılıklı olduğunu söyleyemeden Min konuyu değiştirdi.

Elindeki içki bardağına bakarak, "Şu Wookiee'ler bunun içine ne koyuyorlar acaba?" dedi.

"Mayalanmış Gralynin suyu. Oldukça serttir." Carth bir bardaktan sonra, eğer içmeye devam ederse sandalyesinden bile kalkamayacağını fark ederek içmeyi bırakmıştı. Şu anda da Min'in ayağa kalkamayacak kadar sarhoş olup olmadığını merak ediyordu.

"İyi bari. Ben de bu baş dönmesinin benden kaynaklandığını sanıyordum."

Ardından her şey çok uygunsuz bir şekilde gelişti. Sayılır. "Seni yatağa götürmemi ister misin?" diye sordu Carth.

Min hafifçe güldü. "Bilmem, duruma göre değişir. Tam olarak ne yapmak niyetindesin?"

Carth midesinde inanılmaz kasılmalar hissetmeye başlamıştı. _Ne istersen. _Ayağa kalktı ve elini uzattı. "Ah…ben… Seni ayağa kaldırmama ne dersin?"

Min uzatılan eli kabul etti. Carth içten içe istediği için mi böyle algıladığını bilmiyordu ama Min'in sesi sanki belli belirsiz hayal kırıklığına uğramış gibi çıktı. "Peki."

Min ayağa kalkınca hafifçe sallandı ama hemen kendini toparladı. Carth, düşmeyeceğinden emin olabilmek için yanında yürüyordu.

"Yarın ne zaman ayrılmak istersin?" diye sordu sessizliği bozmak için Carth.

"Herkesi ne zaman toplarsak o zaman."

"Jolee'yi de almak konusunda ciddi misin?"

"Yaşlı adam kesinlikle işe yarayacak biri, ayrıca eğlenceli de. Neden, almamamız gerektiğini mi düşünüyorsun?"

"İyi birisine benziyor. Yani bir Jedi için. Peki ya Zaalbar? O burada mı kalacak?"

"Burada kalması için ikna etmeye çalıştım çünkü halkının ona ihtiyacı var. Ama o aptal hayat borcu yüzünden beni dinlemedi bile. Bundan kurtulmanın yolunu bulabilmek için partinin neredeyse yarısını "adalet sağlayıcı"yla konuşarak geçirdim. Ama tek başarabildiğim onu gücendirmek oldu sanırım." Min bir süre sustu, sonra devam etti. "Keşke burada kalıp Wookiee'lere yardım edebilseydik. Czerka geri gelecek, biliyorsun."

"Biliyorum. Ama bu kendi başlarına yapmaları gereken bir şey, Min."

"Sanırım haklısın."

Min misafirhaneye giden kapıyı açtı. Carth'ın tereddüt ettiğini görünce meraklı bir şekilde bir kaşını kaldırdı.

"Ben…sanırım biraz daha dolanacağım." Carth'ın şimdi gidip uyumasına imkan yoktu.

Min gülümsemesini bastıramadı. "Nasıl istersen. İyi geceler, Carth."

"İyi geceler, Min."

Carth, Min'i gözden kaybolana kadar bir keyif, utanç ve suçluluk duygusu karışımıyla izledi ve ardından biraz daha Gralynin içkisi aramak üzere parti alanına doğru yollandı.

_(Devam edecek…)_

**

* * *

Ç/N:** Aşağıdaki "submit review"a tıklayıp görüşlerinizi bildirebilirsiniz. Okuyan herkese teşekkürler.


	5. Bölüm 5: Bir Aile Meselesi

Feragatname: Star Wars ve Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Lucas Arts'a aittir, bana değil. Benim tek yaptığım bu nefis oyuncaklarla oynamak, o yüzden lütfen beni dava etmeyin.

**

* * *

Küllerden**

**Yazar: Prisoner 24601**

**Bölüm 5: Bir Aile Meselesi**

**Telos: Dört Yıl Önce**

Elinde kocaman bir bakkaliye torbasıyla, Carth dekoruyla insana neşe veren mutfağa girdiği anda, kendisini pişmekte olan akşam yemeğinin kokusu karşıladı. Elindekileri hızla en yakındaki dolabın üzerine bırakarak, hiçbir şeyin yanmadığından emin olmak üzere fırına koşturdu. Karısına olan içten sevgisi bir yana, çok kötü bir aşçı olduğunun da farkındaydı. Her ne kadar güzel yemek yapıyor olsa da, karısı biraz unutkandı ve bir kere ocağın başından ayrıldı mı, daha sonra yemek yapmakta olduğunu bile hatırlamazdı. Genellikle yemekleri ev droidine yaptırırdı ama bu sefer droid köşede kapalı olarak duruyordu.

_Günün önemi ne acaba?_

Aldıklarını yerleştirip, evin yanıp kül olması gibi bir ihtimalin olmadığından emin olduktan sonra, karısı ve oğlunu aramaya başladı.

Onları arka bahçede buldu. Morgana büyük pelin ağacının altında oturmuş, Carth ve Dustil'in birlikte yaptığı ağaç eve bakıyordu. İpten merdiven yukarı çekilmişti. _Bu iyiye işaret değil._

"Aşağıya in Dee, lütfen?" diye rica etti Morgana.

"Hayır."

"Aldığın hediyeyi ona vermek istemiyor musun?"

"Hayır."

"En sevdiğin yemeği yaptım." İşte bu ev droidinin niye kapalı olduğunu açıklıyordu. Nerf etinin tadını asla tam olarak tutturamamıştı bugüne kadar.

"Umurumda değil!"

"Buradaki son gecesi Dee, onu gitmeden önce görmek istediğini biliyorum."

Sessizlik. Carth kaşlarını çattı. Daha en azından bir haftalık izni vardı. Sonra karısının elindeki resmi askeri holopad'i gördü. Kahretsin.

Morgana'ya doğru yürüyüp, kolunu beline sardı. Morgana ona yaslanıp, iç çekerek holopad'i uzattı. Carth hızla göz geçirdi. Saul beşinci tümenin yarın yola çıkmasını emrediyordu. Karısını başının üstünden öptü. "Merak etme, ben hallederim." Morgana yine de endişeli bakışlarla eve girdi.

"Dustil. Hadi aşağıya in, yemek hazır."

"Neden gidip yemeğini o aptal geminde yemiyorsun? İstediğin de bu zaten."

"Hayır. Sen ve annenle birlikte yemek istiyorum."

"Umurumda değil."

Carth eski ebeveyn taktiğini denedi, rüşvet önerme. "Bu gece geç yatmana ve holovid oyunu oynamana izin vereceğim."

"Hayır."

"Tamam, eğer sen gelmeyeceksen, en azından ben oraya gelebilir miyim?"

Yine sessizlik.

"Hadi ama Dee, biliyorsun ki gizli yerimizdeki tüm korsan mallarının yarısı benim. Gelmeme izin vermek zorundasın." Bu ikisi arasında eski bir şakaydı. Ağaç evi ilk yaptıklarında, korsan olduklarını hayal etmişlerdi. Korsan akınları düzenler ve karısının sinirlenmesine rağmen bu oyunlar mutfaktaki reçel kavanozlarının içinde biterdi. Şimdi Carth on iki yaşındaki Dustil'in (ya da oğlunun her seferinde düzelttiği gibi, on iki "buçuk") bu oyuna katılmak için çok da büyümediğini umuyordu.

Dustil yukardan başını uzattı. "Paylaşacak ganimetlerin var mı?"

Carth cebinden çıkardığı tatlı ambalajlarını gösterdi. Bunlar Dustil'in en sevdiklerindendi ve alışverişe gitmesinin asıl sebebiydi.

Dustil hemen merdiveni aşağıya sarkıttı.

Carth oğlu fikrini değiştirmeden hızlıca merdivenleri tırmandı. Yukarıya vardığında, Dustil'i bir köşeye çekilip, sıska kollarını önünde birleştirmiş halde buldu. Hoşnutsuzluğun hakim olduğu yüzünde kaşları çatılmıştı ve beklercesine babasına baktı. Carth ambalajı açtı ve içindeki keki ikiye böldü. Yarısını Dustil'e uzattı ve bir süre birlikte sessizce keklerini yediler.

Carth oğlunun sığınağını inceleme fırsatını kaçırmadı. Uzun zamandır buraya gelmemişti ve ne kadar çok değişiklik olduğunu görünce şaşırmıştı. Duvarların çoğu hala Dustil'in resimleriyle doluydu ama artık uzay korsanları ve asteroit ejderleri yerine savaş gemileri ve ünlü sporcular çiziyordu. Carth kendi gemisi _Intrepid_'in de bir resmini görünce gizliden gizliye bir sevinç duydu. Oğlunun çizimleri çok daha iyiydi ve gerçekten resimde yetenekli olduğunu gösteriyordu. _En azından henüz kızların resimleri yok._

Gemi resimlerini gösterdi. "Annen bunları gördü mü?"

"Daha değil."

"Neden göstermedin?"

"Çünkü çok abartıyor."

"Evet, eminim çok mutlu oluyordur. Bunun neresi kötü?"

"Nasıl olduğunu biliyorsun. _Herkese_ göstermeye başlıyor."

"Neden olmasın? Seninle gurur duyuyor."

Dustil gözlerini devirdi. "Çünkü baba, bu utanç verici."

_Doğru ya._ "O zaman bari yemeğe inerek onu mutlu et."

"Neden yarın gitmeyerek sen onu mutlu etmiyorsun?"

"Bunu yapamayacağımı biliyorsun, Dee."

"Neden olmasın? Bir hafta daha kalman gerekiyordu. Maçımı kaçıracaksın."

"Biliyorum. Üzgünüm." Bu sözleri o kadar çok söylemişti ki artık eskimişti. En azından orada olacağına dair söz vermemişti; Carth hiçbir koşulda söz vermemeyi uzun zaman önce öğrenmişti. Her ne kadar altı aya kadar işten çıkacak ve orduya tekrar yazılmamaya niyetli olsa da, henüz Dustil'e daha sonra bir şeylerin ters gidebileceğini düşünerek hiçbir şey söylememişti. Tutabileceğin emin olmadığında, oğluna hiçbir şekilde söz vermek istemiyordu.

"Hep böyle diyorsun zaten Hep üzgünsün. Ama sonuçta yine gidiyorsun."

"Dustil, bu konuları daha önce de konuştuk." Revan'ın kuvvetleri dış halkaları ayaklarının altında inletiyordu ve Cumhuriyet sadece geçen ay içinde iki büyük savaş kaybetmişti. Eğer Cumhuriyet yakında bir zafer kazanmazsa, başları gerçekten büyük belada olacaktı. Altı ay sonra istifasını vermeye karar vermiş olsa da, belki bir terslik çıkar diye henüz oğluna söylememişti. _Böyle bir şeyi on iki yaşındaki bir çocuğa anlatıp anlamasını ya da önemsemesini nasıl beklersin ki?_

Dustil onu başından savdı. "Her neyse. Umurumda değil." Ama o sırada karnı guruldamaya başladı, oldukça gürültülü bir şekilde.

"Hadi Dee. Annen bu yemeği hazırlamak için çok uğraştı." Biraz da espri yollu denedi. "Eğer şimdi içeri girmezsek, yanlışlıkla evi yakabilir. Bunun olmasını istemeyiz, öyle değil mi?"

"Sanırım hayır."

"O zaman hadi gidip yemeklerimizi annenin elinden kurtaralım."

Dustil'in yüzü hala asıktı ama yine de merdivenlerden indi ve paldır küldür eve girdi.

Carth oğlunu takip ederken suçluluk duygusu içini kemiriyordu. Belki Dustil'e söz veremiyordu ama kendi kendine verdi. _Sadece altı ay daha Dustil, hepsi bu. Size kendimi affettireceğim. Yemin ederim.._

**

* * *

Ebon Hawk: Şu An**

"Tekrar," dedi Juhani.

Min ve Juhani geçenlerde _Ebon Hawk_'un eğitim salonuna dönüştürülen swoop garajında birbirlerinin çevresinde dönmeye başladılar. Min tahta kılıçlarını kaldırarak saldırıya geçti. Juhani rahatlıkla yana çekilerek Min'in ani saldırısından kendini korudu. Min hemen toparlanarak ikinci saldırıya geçti ama Juhani rahatlıkla bunu da bertaraf etti. Karşılıklı birkaç hamleden sonra Min kurnazlık etmeye çalışarak, Juhani'nin karnına bir tekme yapıştırmaya karar verdi. Son birkaç gündür birlikte çalıştıkları için Min'in bu tür ucuz saldırılara olan eğilimine çoktan alışmış olan Cathar, bu hamleyi zaten bekliyordu. Ayağını daha yarı yoldayken durdurdu ve geriye fırlattı. Min geriye doğru sendeledi ve poposunun üzerine düştü. Başını kaldırdığında, Juhani'nin tahta kılıcı boynuna çoktan dayanmıştı.

"Akıllılık etmeye çalışıyorsun Minuet. Ama sabırlı olmalısın. Bir dahaki sefere bırak rakibin sana saldırsın."

"Hıh. Zamane çocuklarının sorunu da bu. Hiç kendilerini dizginleyemiyorlar. Tufan pireleri gibi asabi oluyorlar," diye yorumladı Jolee bu manzarayı.

Swoop motorunun önündeki tüneğe oturmuş, olan biteni izleyen Mission kıs kıs güldü.

Min Jolee'ye ters ters baktı. "Özür dilerim ama modası geçmiş beyinlerin fikrini sorduğumu hiç hatırlamıyorum."

"Bir de pek geveze oluyorlar. Değerli büyüklerine gereken saygıyı göstermeyi hiç bilmiyorlar. Sana hiç Andor adında bir tanıdığımdan bahsetmiş miydim?"

Min gözlerini devirdi. _Bunamış taklidi yapmaktan ne zaman vazgeçecek acaba._ "Evet. İki defa."

"Gerçekten Min, Juhani haklı. Daha sabırlı olmayı öğrenmelisin. Belki de akşam meditasyonumuzu bir saat uzatmalıyız," dedi Bastila.

Henüz Min bu fikre hiç de sıcak bakmadığını belirtemeden, Juhani'nin Bastila'ya çıkışmasıyla oldukça şaşırdı. "Onun eğitimine karışmamanı rica ediyorum."

Bastila'nın sesi aniden düşüş gösterdi. "Ben de en az senin kadar onun eğitiminin bir parçasıyım Juhani. Sadece yardım etmeye çalışıyorum."

"O eğitimi için bana geldi, sana değil."

"Bu benim verecek bir şeyim olmadığı anlamına gelmez. Benim yeteneklerim ve tecrübelerimden de en az seninkilerden olduğu kadar yararlanabilir."

"Ah, evet. Senin kıvanç duyduğun şu Güç yeteneklerin ve her savaş alanının kaderini değiştirebilen muhteşem savaş meditasyonundan bahsedildiğini defalarca duydum."

"Benim savaş meditasyonumun-"

"Madem o kadar güçlüsün, neden Taris kurtarılamadı?" Min ve Bastila şaşkınlık içinde birbirlerine baktılar. Min çabucak ayağa kalktı.

Bastila açıklamaya çalışıyordu. "Ne yazık ki bu güç o şekilde-"

Juhani o zaman Min'e döndü. "Eğer sen ve çok değerli Bastila'n olmasaydı, Sith'in o gezegeni yok etmek için hiçbir sebebi olmazdı. Orada olduğun ve Bastila'yı kurtardığın için bu senin suçun! Eğer müdahale etmeseydin Sith'in çocukluğumu silip süpürmesi için hiçbir sebebi olmayacaktı!"

_Kahretsin! Tarisli'ymiş. _Min bunu daha önce keşfetmediği için kendine kızıyordu. "Bir saniye. Sith'in Taris'i yok etmesi ne benim ne de Bastila'nın suçu."

"Cumhuriyet'e yardım edince ne olacak sanıyordun?"

"Kesinlikle bu değil!" diye karşı çıktı Bastila.

"Taris'te mahsur kalmıştık Juhani. Orada bulunmak bizim isteğimiz değildi."

Ama Juhani acılarına artık duramayacak kadar saplanmıştı. "Bırakın da öfkemi çıkarayım! Suçlayacak birisine ihtiyacım var… ya da bir şeye… herhangi bir şeye! O gezegenden nefret ederdim ama çocukluğumda öğrendiğim ne varsa oraya borçluyum. Orası içime çektiğim hava kadar benim bir parçam. Çocukluk anılarımın olduğu yerde artık sadece acı var ve oraya dönüp baktığımda sadece senin yüzünü görüyorum. Sen olmasaydın, o gezegen hala yaşıyor olacaktı! Tüm geçmişini kaybetmek çok acı verici. Bunu anlayamazsın."

"Üzgünüm Juhani. Tarisli olduğunu bilmiyordum. Ama olanları durdurabilmek için yapabileceğimiz hiçbir şey yoktu."

"Sanırım yapman gerekeni yaptın ve olanları engellemek mümkün değildi. Cumhuriyet'in sana ve Bastila'ya ihtiyacı var. Belki de Taris'e olduğundan çok daha fazla."

"Juhani-"

"Bu konuyu daha fazla konuşmak istemiyorum. İzninizle." Juhani koşarak odadan çıkarken geride kalan üç Jedi arkasından ağızları açık halde bakakaldılar.

Min arkasından koşmaya başlamıştı ki, Jolee onu durdurdu. "Bırak gitsin. Şimdi yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacı var. Henüz dinlemeye hazır değil."

* * *

Carth Min'i ofisinde buldu. Bu oda önceden Davik'in kullandığı ve tabi ki cafcaflı zevkleriyle donattığı kaptan kamarasıydı. O kadar yapış yapış bir görüntüsü vardı ki, oda aslında kendi duşuna da sahip bir yatak odası olmasına rağmen kimse burada kalmak istememiş, bunun yerine mürettebat sektörünü kadınlar ve erkekler olarak ikiye bölmeyi tercih etmişlerdi. 

Kashyyyk'teki son günlerinde Min ve Bastila bu odayı temizleme kararı almıştı. Koca bir kamarayı tek kişiye vermek haksızlık olacağından ve etrafa dağılmış eşyalar için bir yer gerektiğinden burayı bir ofise çevirmeye karar vermişlerdi.

Davik'in eşyalarını karıştırmak hem mide bulandırıcı hem de fazlasıyla eğlenceli olmuştu. Min, Bastila'nın çekmeceleri temizlemeye başladığı andaki hali kadar utançtan kıpkırmızı kesilmiş bir suratı daha önce görmediğine emindi. Davik'in oldukça maceracı zevkleri olduğu anlaşılmıştı. Ama artık bütün mor satenler ve Davik'in kişisel eşyaları gemiden atılmıştı. Yatak duvar içine katlanmıştı ve şimdi yerinde koyu renk ahşap bir masa ve sandalye, bir koltuk ve içi doldurularak kaplamış, en iyi Corellia derisinden iki tane sandalye durmaktaydı. Hepsi de Czerka şirketi başkanının ofisinden çıkarılmıştı. Wookiee'lerin Min'e hediye ettikleri koyu kırmızı, yün bir kilim metal zemine serilmişti. Köşede bir Dejarik oyun tahtası bile vardı. Gemide esas mobilyadan geriye kalan tek şey, Davik'in, ne mutlu ki mor olmayan, güzelce stoklanmış içki barıydı. Carth itiraf etmeliydi ki oda gerçekten şık görünüyordu. _Gezgendeki en iyi mobilyaları çalacağı belliydi._

T3 bir köşede bilgisayar ara yüzünün parçalarını birleştirmeye çalışıyordu. Carth hoşnutsuzlukla ekipmanı inceledi. Hala Min'in kendisine bu bilgisayarı yol boyunca taşıtmasına verecek bir karşılık bulamamıştı. Yani en azından… münasip bir karşılık.

Min masaya oturmuş, küçük bir tepe oluşturmuş datapad'lerin başına eğilmişti. Koltukta oturan Bastila da aynı işle meşguldü. Carth içeri girip sandalyelerden birine oturduğunda, Min başını kaldırıp sordu. "Revan ve Malak hakkında ne biliyorsun?"

"Bir zamanlar o ikilinin insanlığa en büyük armağan olduğunu düşünürdüm. Şimdi ikisinin de kafasına bir blaster dayamaktan başka isteyeceğim bir şey yok. Gerçi bildiğim kadarıyla sadece Malak kaldı, öyle değil mi? Kendi Ustası olan Revan'a ihanet etti. Ama sanki Revan bunu beklemiyordu. Onlar gibiler için tipik bir durum, sanırım. Niye sordun?"

"Kim olduklarına dair fikir üretmeye çalışıyorum. Konsey bana onlar hakkında neredeyse hiçbir şey anlatmadı ama bence eğer düşüncelerine girebilirsem, Malak'ın neyin peşinde olduğunu anlayabilirim."

"Bence Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nın bir tür silah fabrikası olduğu konusunda haklısın. Mandaloryalı Savaşları'ndan sonra, her nereye gittilerse oradan döndüklerinde beraberlerinde devasa bir ordu vardı. Kimse o gemileri nereden bulduklarını bilmiyor. Yıllar geçtikçe de bizim kuvvetlerimiz azaldıkça, Sith'inki inanılmaz bir hızla büyüyor."

"Hiç onlarla tanıştın mı?"

"Hayır, şahsen değil. Ama onlar olmasaydı, Mandaloryalı'lar kesinlikle Cumhuriyet'in işini bitirirlerdi. Filodayken fazla Jedi görmezdik. Sadece bir defa Malak'ı gördüm ve fazlasıyla etkilenmiştim. Sanırım bu da karanlık tarafın bir insanı ne kadar değiştirebileceğinin kanıtıdır. Peki ya sen Bastila? Revan ve Malak'ın arkasından Mandaloryalı'lar ile savaşmaya giden Jedi'lara katılmayı hiç düşünmüş müydün?"

"Bu neredeyse yedi yıl önceydi. Ben sadece bir öğrenciydim ve savaş meditasyonu yeteneğim daha kendini belli etmemişti bile. Ki o zaman bile Konsey'in isteklerine itaat edecek kadar akıllıydım. Revan'ın tam tersine."

"Yani kaç yaşındaydın, on iki mi on üç mü?"

"Şey… evet."

_Revan ve Malak'ın onlarla gitmene izin vereceklerini hiç sanmıyorum._ "Hiç bazı şeylerin daha farklı olabileceğini düşündüğün oluyor mu? Yani Jedi Konseyi savaşa gitmeleri konusunda Revan ve Malak'ın ayağını kaydırmaya çalışmak yerine, onlara destek olsaydı yine de yozlaşırlar mıydı?"

Bastila'nın yüzü hafifçe pembeleşmeye başladı. "Revan'ın düşüşünden Konsey'i sorumlu tutma! Senin Cumhuriyet'in sadece Mandaloryalı tehdidini görürken, Ustalarımızın bilgeliği mevcut tehdidin ötesini gördü. Revan ve Malak giderken, yanlarına neredeyse kendi nesillerinden olan tüm Jedi Şövalyelerini de aldılar, ki şu anda hepsi ya ölü ya da karanlık tarafa geçmiş durumda. Düzen hala kendini toparlamaya çalışıyor. Orada pusuya yatmış bir şeyler vardı, Revan ve Malak'ı içine çekerek yiyip bitiren bir şey - ve diğer pek çok Jedi'ı da. Konsey hepimizi bu bilinmeze gönderseydi, daha kaçımız düşecektik?"

"Yani hiçbir şey yapmamalıydılar diyorsun, öyle mi? Karşı gelmeden Mandaloryalı'ların bizi yenmesine izin vermeliydiler? Yani Cumhuriyet saldırıya uğramıştı ve Düzen de bizi terk etmişti!"

"Sizi terk etmedik! Ama Konsey de hayatları budalaca tehlikeye atamazdı. Bir süre sonra Mandaloryalı'lara karşı size yardım edebilirdik. Ama bekleyemediniz. Revan ve Malak daha çabuk bir yanıt önerdiler ve Cumhuriyet de aklın yolundansa kolay yolu tercih etti. Şimdi de bunun sonuçlarını her yerde görüyoruz. Bana bazı şeylerin daha farklı olabileceğini düşünüp düşünmediğimi sormuştun. Evet, olabilirdi! Eğer Revan Konsey'i dinleseydi, milyonlarca masum insan bugün hala hayatta olurdu."

"Evet, tabi. Ama bu arada her biri de Mandalorya dili konuşuyor olurdu."

"Görüyorum ki bu konuşma hiçbir yere varmayacak." Bastila kalktı, cüppesini düzeltti ve azametli bir yürüyüşle odadan çıktı.

"Kimsenin birbiriyle anlaşamaması geleneğimizi sürdürdüğünüzü görmek çok güzel."

"Hey, bu benim suçum değildi!"

Min gülümsedi. "Öyle olduğunu söylemedim Carth."

"Aslında buraya seninle bu konuyu konuşmaya gelmiştim. Korriban'a vardığımızda Juhani'yi hala yanında götürmeyi düşünüyor musun?" Mission garajda olanları Carth'a anlatmıştı.

"Evet. İmgelemde gördüğümüz kadarıyla Yıldız Haritası bir tür eski tapınak veya mezarın içinde." Min yerleşim ve harabeleri gösteren haritanın bulunduğu datapad'i uzattı. "Eğer yanılmıyorsam, harita Akademi'nin yakınlarındaki Sith harabelerinin olduğu bölgede. Harabelerin orada olmasının sebebi haritaysa, bu bile beni şaşırtmaz, ne de olsa haritanın kendisi antik karanlık güçlerin bir aracı. Elimizdeki bilgiye göre," bir parmağıyla önceden okuduğu datapad'e hafifçe vurdu, "bu harabelere ulaşabilmenin tek yolu Akademi'nin içinden geçmek. Düşündüm ki ben, Jolee ve Juhani dönek Jedi'lar gibi davranabiliriz."

Min'in bir an duraksamasından söylemek üzere olduğu şeyler için doğru kelimeleri seçmeye çalıştığı belli oluyordu. Carth önce davrandı.

"Olmaz, Min."

Min, Carth'ın şüphesini doğruladı. "Sen ve Bastila gemide kalmalısınız."

"Bu kabul edilemez."

"Carth…"

"Hayır. Bir Sith Akademisi'ne yanında yaşlı ve deli bir adam ve seni bir defa öldürmeye çalışmış bir Jedi ile girmene izin veremem. Bu arada sana oldukça kızgın olduğunu da unutmayalım."

"Her şeyden önce, ikimiz de biliyoruz ki Jolee deli değil. Belki inatçı ve aksi, ama deli değil. Ve Juhani de beni öldürmeye çalışmayacak."

"Bunu bilemezsin."

"Evet, bilirim."

"Nasıl bileceksin? Juhani bir kere karanlık tarafa düştü ve şimdi de sana öfkeli. Sen de onu karanlık güçle dolu bir yere götürmeyi mi düşünüyorsun?"

Min şüpheciydi. "Karanlık taraf hakkında ne biliyorsun?"

Carth öne doğru eğildi ve dirseklerini dizlerine yasladı. "Daha önce her gün gördüğüm bir şey için uydurulmuş süslü bir ifade olduğunu düşünürdüm. Yozlaşma her yerde. İnsanlar aç gözlü, aptal ve korkunç şeyler yapıyorlar. Ama artık Jedi için bunun biraz daha farklı bir şey olduğunu düşünmeye başladım. Sanki devamlı başlarında bekleyen şeytani bir güç varmış ve her an bir fırsat çıkmasını bekliyormuş gibi."

Min'in şüpheleri kaybolmuştu. Carth şu anda tüm dikkatini kendisine verdiğini görebiliyordu. "Senin için endişeleniyorum, Min. Çok yürekli ve güçlüsün ama bir şekilde, kafamda seni farklı bir şekilde canlandırmam hiç zor olmuyor. Bir madalyonun iki yüzü gibi. Sadece seni değil. Bastila, Juhani ve Jolee'yi de. Öylesine… yoğunsunuz ki. Güç ile ilgili çok şey bildiğimi söylemiyorum ama kötülüğü bilirim."

Min sözünü kesmeye çalıştı ama Carth elini kaldırarak onu susturdu. "Tek söylemeye çalıştığım şey, ne kadar güçlüysen, tehlikenin de o kadar arttığı. İçinde süregelen çarpışmayı, ben ancak tahmin edebilirim. Ne sen, ne Bastila ne de Juhani elinizdeki gücü tam olarak kontrol edebilmenize yetecek kadar eğitim gördünüz. Sadece olabileceklerden endişeleniyorum. İncindiğini görmek istemem." Sonradan aklına gelerek ekledi. "Hiçbirinizin."

"Pek fazla seçeneğim yok."

"Biliyorum. Sanırım Yıldız Haritalarını bulmak eğitiminden ve güvenliğinden daha önemli. Sadece ödemek zorunda kalacağın bir bedel olmamasını umuyorum. Bu yüzden seninle birlikte Akademi'ye gelmek istiyorum. Orada seni kollayacak birisine ihtiyacın olacak, Jedi olmayan birine."

"Orası bir Sith gezegeni ve sen de çok iyi tanınan bir Cumhuriyet kahramanısın. Birileri seni tanıyabilir."

"Kılık değiştirme bunun için vardır."

"Peki ne olarak kılık değiştireceksin?"

"Koruman olarak."

"Bu işe yaramaz. Sith, Akademi'ye koruma sokmama asla izin vermez. Hem bir korumayla birlikte dolaşırsam, orada olmayı hak etmeyecek kadar güçsüz olduğum mesajını vermiş olurum."

Carth bunu teklif edeceğine inanamıyordu. "Kölen olarak, o zaman."

Min bir yandan gülüp bir yandan konuşmaya çalışıyordu. "Her ne kadar seni her an emrime amade görmek çok çekici gelse de, bence Sith kesinlikle yutmaz."

"Taris'te yapmıştık ama."

"Taris gibi izbe bir gezegenden başka yerde görev yapamayacak kadar yeteneksiz ve sarhoş bir avuç Sith görevlisine seni sözleşmeli uşağım olarak tanıtmıştım. Kesinlikle aynı şey değil."

Carth'ın dudakları biraz zevk, biraz bıkkınlıkla kıvrıldı. "Yani kölen olacak kadar iyi olmadığımı mı söylüyorsun?"

"Hayır. Fazla iyi olduğunu söylüyorum. Carth, senin bir köle olduğuna kimse inanmaz."

"Neden?"

"Mesela duruşun. Yirmi yıldır ordudasın ve bu çok belli. Canderous'un duruşu da senin gibi ve bu tür şeyler birkaç günde unutulamaz. Hem yüzün fazlasıyla dürüst. Tamamıyla sıhhatli bir görüntün var, birkaç dakika içinde bizi ele verebilecek kadar hem de."

"Sıhhatli mi?_ Sıhhatli!" Bir gün kadın, sana ne kadar sıhhatli olduğumu göstereceğim! _

Min'in koyu gözlerinin uçları Carth'ın tepkisini görünce kırıştı ama bu konuyu uzatmayı istemedi. Sanki Carth karşısında oturmuş, kendi kendine öfkeyle konuşmuyormuş gibi devam etti. "Zaalbar'dan benim kölemmiş gibi davranmasını istemeyeceğim ve Mission'ı oraya hayatta götürmem. Böylelikle geriye Jolee ve Juhani kalıyor."

Carth yenilmişti. Bu da onu deli ediyordu. Ve kafası hala sıhhatli yorumuna takılıp kalmıştı. "Kahretsin, kadın! Bu kadar mantıklı olmak zorunda mısın!"

Min omuzlarını silkti. "Neysem oyum." Carth'ın ardından gelecek sözlerini sezerek, parmağını ona doğru tehditkar bir şekilde salladı. "Ve sakın Taris'te yaptığın gibi beni takip etmeye kalkma, Onasi. Biliyorsun ki artık yepyeni ve muhteşem güçlerimin yanı sıra, bana hayat borcu olan bir Wookiee'm ve ücretli bir Mandaloryalı askerim var. Onları kullanmaktan çekinmem."

Carth bunun boş bir tehdit olmadığını biliyordu. Yenilgiyi kabul etti ve gülümsedi. "Erkeklik gururumun buna dayanabileceğini sanmam."

Min de kısaca gülümsedi ama sonraki sözleri ciddiydi. "Carth, eğer şansım olsaydı yanımda götürmeyi isteyeceğim ilk insan sen olurdun. Keşke seni de alabilseydim. Dürüst olmam gerekirse… Korriban ödümü patlatıyor. Gördüğüm imgelemde bile karanlık tarafın çekimi çok kuvvetliydi. Oraya vardığımda nasıl olacağını gerçekten düşünmek bile istemiyorum. Biliyorsun, daha ciddi anlamda hiç sınanmadım. Nasıl bir tepki vereceğimi hiç bilmiyorum. En azından Jolee ve Juhani'nin bu konuda benden daha fazla tecrübesi var. Eğer karanlık tarafa düşmesinden korkacağın biri varsa, o da benim."

Carth, Min'in kendisine böyle bir itirafta bulunacak kadar güveniyor olmasından etkilenmişti.

Min kendi açık ellerine sanki onu gücendiriyorlarmış gibi baktı. "Jedi olmaktan nefret ediyorum. Ama içime atıp, bu işi yapmak zorundayım çünkü başka seçeneğim yok."

Carth öfkesini saklayamadı. "Seni bu işe sokmuş olmalarından nefret ediyorum."

"Başka seçenekleri olduğunu sanmıyorum. Her neyse, bu konuda mızmızlanmanın yararı yok." Aniden konuyu değiştirdi, daha fazla konuşmak istemediği ortadaydı. "Biraz Dejarik oynamaya ne dersin?"

Carth'ın tek istediği Min'in biraz olsun endişelerini dağıtabilmesiydi. "Tabi."

Min ayağa kalkmadan önce uzun bacaklarını gerdi ve Carth'a yavaşça gülümsedi. Carth bakmamaya çalışıyordu. "Seni uyarmalıyım. Bu oyunda çok iyiyimdir."

Carth boğazını temizledi. "Peki öyleyse, bakalım neler yapabiliyormuşsun."

* * *

Min'in Yıldız Haritasının bulunduğu yerle ilgili kuşkuları maalesef doğruydu. Korriban'ın yörüngesine girdiklerinde T3 bunu onaylamıştı. Harita, Karanlık Lortlar Vadisi'nin tam ortasındaydı. 

Ayrılmadan önce, Min Juhani'yle yüzleşti. Cathar garajdaki olaydan sonra tamamen uzak davranmıştı ve Min de Jolee'nin öğüdünü dinleyerek kadını rahat bırakmıştı. Juhani'ye duygularını toparlayacak zaman vermek istese de, o zaman artık tükenmişti ve ona ihtiyacı vardı.

"Bununla başa çıkıp, çıkamayacağını bilmek istiyorum, Juhani. Çünkü başa çıkamayacağını düşünüyorsan, gemide kalmalısın."

Juhani'nin yüzünden herhangi bir şey çıkarmak mümkün değildi ama cevapladı. "Başa çıkabilirim."

"Güzel." _Umarım büyük bir hata yapmıyorumdur._

Sith yerleşim alanında yürürken, Min çürümüşlüğün kokusunu neredeyse alabiliyordu. Arka planda karanlık gücün zehrinin ayartıcı bir şekilde aklını çelmeye çalıştığını hissediyor ve elinden geldiğince bu ayartılara aldırmamaya çalışıyordu.

Sith öğrencileri ikili ya da üçlü gruplar halinde yırtıcı hayvanlar gibi ortalıkta koşuşuyor, siviller yollarının üzerinde olmamak için korkuyla açılıyorlardı. Min, Sith olmayan birinin burada nasıl bir yaşam sürdürdüğünü merak etti. En kötüleri de, Güç'e kör olan ve Akademi'ye giriş hakkı kazanabilmek umuduyla Sith öğrencilerinin önünde yerlere kadar eğilen heveslilerdi. Öğrenciler de ellerine geçen her fırsatta onları aşağılayarak keyifleniyorlardı. Min, sadist Sith öğrencilerinden mi yoksa Akademi'ye girebilmek için kendilerini beş paralık eden heveslilerden mi daha çok nefret ettiğine karar veremiyordu.

Birkaç yüzsüz öğrenci dışında çoğu bu üç Jedi ve yanlarındaki hizmet droidinden uzak durmayı tercih etti. Kendilerine kafa tutmaya kalkan birkaçını da, Min zekice tehditlerle kaçırmayı başardı.

Girişe ulaştıklarında Min'in talebi karşılandı ve içeriye giriş izni verildi. Aşırı dövmeli ve belki cildi garip bir griye dönmeden yakışıklı olduğu düşünülebilecek, insan ırkından olan Akademi Lideri Uthar Wynn'in karşısına çıkarıldılar. Min'in gözü Usta Uthar'ın sağ koluna iliştiğinde adamı incelemeyi hızla kesti. Mor renkli Twi'lek, Min'in hayatında gördüğü en güzel kadınlardan biriydi. Yuthura'nın duruşundan bile, rezalet bir askeri üniformayla saklamaya çalıştığı açık bir şehvet akıyordu. Min'in en çok ilgisini çeken şey ise, gözlerinde parlayan şeytani zekaydı. _Uthar daha güçlü olabilir, ama Yuthura çok daha tehlikeli._

Uthar onları Akademi'ye kabul etmiş ve sınav için diğer adaylara katılmışlardı. İçlerinde yeterli prestiji ilk kazanacak olana Akademi'ye tam giriş hakkı verilecekti. Geri kalanlar da ya Uthar tarafından savuşturulacak ya da bir dahaki sefere şanslarını deneyeceklerdi. En çok prestiji kazananın hediyesi tabi ki Yıldız Haritasının bulunduğu Naga Sadow'un mezarlığında gerçekleştirilecek bir final sınavı olacaktı. Min prestij kazanmak zorunda kalmadan mezara ulaşabilmeyi ve işlerin uzamamasını umuyordu.

Min gruptaki diğer adayları inceledi. Sadece üç tanesi rekabet yaratabilecekmiş gibi görünüyordu. Uzun, sarı saçlı ve oldukça saldırgan Lashowe, Usta Uthar'a şimdiden sinyal göndermeye başlamıştı. Prestij kazanmak için izleyeceği yol ortadaydı. Mekel on sekiz veya on dokuz yaşında uzun bir çocuktu ve şimdiden gözlerinde bir keskinlik vardı. Shaardan içlerinde en kötüsüydü. Kibirli bir tavırla her an sinirli bir görüntü çizen gencin yüzü buz gibi bir gaddarlıkla kararmıştı. Kadın köleleri sıkıştırıp işkence yapmaktan hoşlanıyordu. Yuthura'ya şehvetle baktığında, karşılığında hor görücü bakışlarla karşılaşmıştı.

_Tam bir salak._

O gece akşam yemeğinden sonra vadiye gittiler ve Naga Sadow'un mezarına girmeye çalıştılar. Vadi bomboştu, neredeyse herkes akşam için Akademi'ye çekilmişti. Kaybolmaya yüz tutmuş güneş ışığında, mezarlardan yayılan umutsuzluk ve kötülük inanılmaz bunaltıcıydı. Min dikkatini toplamakta zorlanıyordu.

T3 Yıldız Haritasının orada olduğunu onayladı. İki sinir bozucu saat sonra, Min tapınağa bu şekilde giremeyeceğini anlamıştı. Antik tapınağın karışık bir kilit yapısı vardı ve Min'in görebildiği kadarıyla büyük ihtimalle ancak antik bir anahtarla açılabiliyordu. Ya bu anahtarı çalacaklar ya da prestij kazanacaklardı ki, Min'in bunu dört gözle beklediği söylenemezdi.

* * *

"Ah, işte buradasın. Favori öğrenci adayım." Yuthura'nın sesi taştan koridorda yankılandı. 

Min o sırada yeni yatakhanesine doğru ilerliyordu. Jolee ve Juhani çoktan kendi odalarına gitmiş oldukları için yalnızdı. "Gerçekten mi?"

"Kesinlikle. Benim kanıma göre sen diğerlerine göre Sith'e katılmak için gereken prestiji çok daha kolay kazanacaksın. Hatta bundan o kadar eminim ki, sana hayatta bir kere karşına çıkabilecek ve büyük bir değişiklik yaratacak bir teklifim olacak. Ne olduğunu duymak ister misin?"

_Hayır._

Yuthura cevabı beklemeden, Min'in takip ettiğini varsayarak arkasını döndü ve yürümeye başladı. Bu kadını kızdırmanın kendisi için pek iyi olmayacağı kararını veren Min, sessizce izlemeye başladı. Yuthura'nın odasına girdiler ve Min gizlice çevresine bakındı. Taş duvarlı odada bakılacak fazla bir şey yoktu. Şahsi eşya olarak tek görebildiği, her ikisi de komodinin üzerinde duran deri bir sinirsel kısıtlayıcı köle tasması ve günahkarca sivri bir hançerdi. Yuthura köşedeki masaya oturdu ve Min'i de davet etti.

Min kadına "Usta Ban" olarak hitap etmeyi reddederek, eşitmişler gibi konuştu. "Konumuz nedir, Yuthura?"

Yuthura bu küstahlık karşısında gülümsedi ve düzeltme yapmadı. "Söylediğim gibi, Uthar'ın Sith olmak üzere seçeceği kişi kesinlikle sen olacaksın. Benim yardımımla tabi ki. Bu gerçekleştiğinde seni son sınavın için Karanlık Lortlar Vadisi'ndeki Naga Sadow'un mezarına götürecek. Orada sen ve ben onunla yalnız olacağız. Akademi'nin liderini değiştirmek için mükemmel bir zaman olduğunu söylememe gerek var mı?"

_Tahmin etmeliydim._

Daha fazla bilgi alabilmeyi umarak Min sordu. "Bana mezarlığı anlat."

"Yüzeyde konumlandırılmış, Darth Revan ve Darth Malak'ın yıllar önce ziyaret ettiği bir harabe. Orada çok önemli bir Yıldız Haritası bulmuşlar. Onların yaptığı gibi o haritaya ulaşmak, sınavın bir parçası. Uthar mezarın kapısını açan anahtarı boynunda taşıyor. Bu aynı zamanda Akademi'nin lideri olduğunun da bir işaretidir. Sonuçta önemli olan mezarlık değil. Önemli olan Uthar'ın orada yalnız olacağı."

"Onu öldürmemi istiyorsun."

"Bu çok mu korkutucu bir istek? Bu işi yalnız yapacağını ya da bundan hiçbir şey kazanmayacağını söylemedim ki. Uthar'ı birlikte öldürdüğümüzde, ben onun yerini alırken, sen de yanımdaki yerini alacaksın. Basit ama güzel bir plan."

"Uthar'ın beni seçeceğinden nasıl bu kadar emin olabiliyorsun?"

"Sen çok güçlüsün, diğer adaylara göre kat kat güçlüsün. Hem Uthar güzel kadınlara karşı zayıftır ve sen tam onun tipisin. Bu planda 'bana düşen' senin prestij kazanmanı sağlarken, diğerlerinin ilerleyişini yavaşlatmak olacak. Zamanı geldiğinde o mezarlıktaki kişinin sen olmasını istiyorum."

"Neden yardımcı suikastçın olarak beni seçtin?"

"Sözlerimi tekrarlamaktan hoşlanmıyorum. Uthar'ın büyük ihtimalle seçeceği kişi sensin."

"Ve diğerlerine yapmayı planladığın gibi, benim de ölümümü hazırlayabilir veya gayretlerimi sabote edebilirdin. Erkekleri ne kadar çok etkileyebildiğini biliyorsun. Kendine planların için kolaylıkla kontrol edebileceğin bir erkek seçmen çok daha kolay olurdu. O yüzden tekrar soruyorum. Neden ben?"

Yuthura bir süre buz gibi bir sessizlikle baktı. Sonunda yanıtladı. "Sen Cathar kadının ve o yaşlı adamın liderisin. Bence mezarlığa onları da getireceksin. Ben de o yüzden onların lideriyle görüşmeyi uygun gördüm. Lashowe hem aptal hem de çok saldırgan, Mekel bir işe yaramayacak kadar zayıf. Shaardan ise… mümkün değil."

Min'in gözleri duvarda asılı duran kullanmaktan yıpranmış, deri köle tasmasına takıldı. "Shaardan'ın kabul edilemez oluşunun oradaki köle tasmasıyla bir ilgisi var mı, Yuthura?"

"Hutt Omeesh'in kölesiydim. Eminim daha fazlasını bilmeye ihtiyacın yoktur."

_Ah, ama bence var._

Min konunun kapanmasına izin vermeyecekti. Asıl soruyu üstü kapalı yöneltti. "Dansçı eğlence kızı olarak mı?"

Yuthura sanki tasvip etmemeye kalkışmasını beklermişçesine sert sert Min'in gözlerinin içine baktı. Min bakışlarına aynı karşılığı verdi. Yuthura o gözlerde her ne gördüyse, konuşmaya devam etmesi için yeterli olmuştu. "Evet. Sleheyron gezegeninde her şey Hutt'lar tarafından kontrol edilir ve bir köle onlar için bir hiç demektir." Yuthura'nın gözleri nefretle yanıyordu. "Ben de bir "hiç" olmamaya karar vermiştim. Sarhoş solucanın beni odasına çağırdığı bir gece onu bıçakladım ve oradan kaçtım. Bir kargo gemisine saklandım ve bir başka sisteme varana kadar mürettebat tarafından fark edilmedim. Beni ıssız bir gezegende, tek başıma ölüme terk ettiler. Ama benim için sorun değildi. Sleheyron dışında her yer benim için iyiydi. Sonunda kurtarılmam pek şans eseri değildi tabi. Güç'te yoğundum ama o sırada bunu bilmiyordum. Jedi'lar bana söyleyene kadar hiçbir fikrim yoktu."

"Jedi'lar mı?"

"Beni alıp, diğer Padawan'lara oranla biraz büyük olmama rağmen eğittiler. Ama bu unvanın devamını getiremedim. Disiplinliydim ama huzursuzdum. Hutt'ların elinde bana yapılanlardan sonra, Jedi yolunda yürüyebilmem çok zordu."

Jedi Düzeni'ne karşı olan acısı sesinde ortaya çıkıyordu. "Güç'ü bildiğim diğer köleleri kurtarabilmek için, doğru olduğunu bildiğim şeyleri yapabilmek için kullanmak istiyordum. Jedi'lar beni zaptetmeye çalıştı ama artık duramıyordum. Karanlık tarafın kötü olduğunu iddia ediyorlar ama değil. Bazen nefret ve öfke hak edilmiş ve doğru şeylerdir. Kainatta her yerde acı ve adaletsizlik var. Jedi'ların bu leş kokusuna katlanıp, bir köşede oturup hiçbir şey yapmamaları beni şaşırtıyor." Kadın, düşüncelerini toparlayabilmek için duraksadı. "Bunun kulağa garip geleceğini görüyorum ama artık yolumun üzerinde sadece merhametim duruyor. Ondan da kurtuldum mu, köle tacirlerinin benden çekeceği var. Sanırım sana bunları anlatıp… zayıflığımı göstermemem gerekirdi. Yine de Sith olmam beni bir canavar yapmaz."

_Hayır, sanırım yapmaz._ Min ilk defa gerçekten Sith'in ne kadar tehlikeli olduğunu anlıyordu. _Eğer aynı durumda kalan ben olsaydım, şimdi Yuthura'nın yerinde ben olacaktım._ Koyu teninde bir titreme oluştu. _Revan ve Malak da böyle mi düşünmüşlerdi?_

Bir dakika gibi düşünceli bir sessizlikten sonra Min sordu. "Son zamanlarda kaç tane köle kurtardın?"

"Ne?"

"Yani Sith'e katıldığından beri. Kaç tane?"

Yuthura soruyu duymamış gibi yaptı ama Min, kadının kafa kuyruklarının seğirmesinden hassas bir noktaya değindiğini biliyordu. "Final sınavın için hazırlık yapmaya başlayacağım. Senin tek derdin oraya gidebilmek olmalı. Sakın beni hayal kırıklığına uğratma."

* * *

Ertesi sabah kahvaltıda, Min, Jolee ve Juhani nasıl prestij kazanabileceklerini veya anahtarı Uthar'dan nasıl çalabileceklerini tartışıyorlardı. Yuthura'nın prestij kazanmak için önerdiği şeylerin çoğu birilerini öldürmek ya da ihanet etmeyi içeriyordu. Geriye kalan kısıtlı seçeneklerini tartışmayı tercih ettiler. 

"Dedikodulara göre şimdiye kadar kimse Ajunta Pall'un kılıcını bulamamış. Biz bunu bulup, Uthar'a sunabiliriz," diye önerdi Juhani.

"Ajunta Pall'un bütün kılıçları insan eliyle yapılmış en güçlü eserlerdir. Uthar'a böyle bir şeyi vermek isteyeceğimizden emin değilim," dedi Jolee. "Delirmiş droide ne dersiniz? Onu bulup yok edebiliriz."

"Bunun Uthar'ı tatmin edecek kadar kanlı bir yol olduğunu sanmıyorum."

"Zaten sakınmaya çalıştığımız da kanlı yollar değil mi?" Jolee Min'e baktı. "Ne düşünüyorsun?"

"Hım?"

"Çocuğum, söylediğim tek bir kelimeyi olsun dinledin mi sen?" Jolee, Min'in baktığı tarafa dönünce, üç genç Sith öğrencisi gördü. "Onlar senin için biraz genç değiller mi?"

"Şuradaki çocuk, cana yakın görünenin yanında oturan… tanıdık geldi." Min başıyla, kahverengi gözleri ve kestane rengi saçlarıyla oldukça yakışıklı görünen genci işaret etti.

Jolee şaşırmıştı. "Haklısın, çok tanıdık geliyor."

Min, Yuthura'nın müdür masasından kalkıp, koridora doğru yürümeye başladığını gördü. En kısa yoldan cevaplara ulaşabileceği kişinin o olduğunu bilerek, hemen yerinden fırladı. "Az sonra dönerim." Jolee ve Juhani protesto etmeye zaman bulamamıştı.

Yuthura'yı kapıda durdurdu. "Benimle böyle herkesin içinde konuşmak için iyi bir sebebin vardır umarım."

"Şurada Mekel'in yanında oturan çocuklar. Onların adı ne?"

"Kel Algwinn ve Dustil Onasi. Onlara ayrılmaz ikili demek pek yanlış olmaz sanırım."

Min başından aşağı bir kova soğuk su geçmiş gibi oldu.

"Dustil _Onasi_ mi dedin?"

"Evet. Belki babasından bahsedildiğini duymuşsundur. Yüzbaşı Carth Onasi, ünlü Cumhuriyet kahramanı."

Min konuşamıyordu. Yuthura bu sessizliği evet olarak algıladı.

"Dustil Onasi'ye karşı komplo falan düşünüyorsan derhal vazgeç. Ona hiçbir şey yapamazsın. Akademi'ye girişi, bu çocukla ilgili planları olan Amiral Saul Karath tarafından sağlandı."

"Ne tür planlar?"

"Bilmiyorum. Uthar bu tür bilgileri kendine saklıyor. Senin yerinde olsam, Dustil'e bulaşmazdım." Yuthura topuklarının üzerinde dönerek uzaklaşırken, Min bir süre aptallaşmış bir halde orada durdu.

_Carth'a bunu nasıl söyleyeceğim?_

* * *

Carth, kulağına fısıldayan Min'in sesiyle uyandı. "Carth. Carth, uyan." 

Elini yüzünde gezdirirken homurdandı. Min'in orada bulunmasından dolayı yaşadığı birkaç saniyelik kafa karışıklığından sonra sordu. "Saat kaç?"

"Henüz erken. Ama seninle konuşmam lazım."

"Şimdi mi?"

"Evet." Min'in sıcak eli, Carth'ın çıplak göğsündeydi. Carth elini onunkinin üzerine koydu ve neredeyse onu sıcak yatağa, kendi yanına çekmek üzereydi. Ama o sırada iskele tarafı mürettebat yatakhanesinin kasvetli grimsi ışığında yüzünü gördü. Sarhoşluğunun yerini şimdi ağır bir endişe almıştı. "Sorun nedir?"

"Burada olmaz." Min fısıldıyordu. _Doğru ya, Canderous ve Zaalbar. _İkisi de uyuyordu ve Zaalbar horultusunu düşük seviyede bir gürlemede tutmayı başarıyordu.

Carth, Min'i salona doğru takip etti ve doğrudan ışığı görünce gözleri kamaştı. Min koltuğa oturduğunda o da aynısını yaptı. Ama Min yerinde duramıyor, bir oturup bir kalkıyor, önünde volta atıyordu. Min'i dört gündür görmemişti ve şimdi karşısında korkunç bir vaziyetteydi, gözlerinin altı morarmış ve bitkinlikten düşüp bayılacakmış gibi görünüyordu.

"Min, neler oluyor?"

Min durdu, derin bir nefes aldı ve yüzüne baktı. "Ben…"

"Jolee mi Juhani mi? Onlar iyi mi?"

"Ne? Evet, onlar iyi." Min elini saçlarında gezdirdi ve Carth'ın gözlerinin içine baktı. "Oğlun yaşıyor."

Duygu karmaşası Carth'ı öylesine etkisi altına almıştı ki, zar zor konuşabildi. "Dustil… Dustil yaşıyor! Nereden biliyorsun?"

"Çünkü o Akademi'de."

"O olduğundan emin misin?"

"Kesinlikle."

Carth ayağa kalktı. "O zaman ona ulaşmalıyız. Onu kurtarmalıyız."

Min yavaşça ellerini Carth'ın omuzlarına koydu. "Otur." Ve Carth bakışlarını görünce dediğini yaptı. Min de yanına oturdu.

Min yavaşça konuşuyordu. "Dustil esir değil, Carth. Bir öğrenci."

"_Ne?"_

"Öğrendiğim kadarıyla Telos'un bombalanması sırasında bir Sith devriyesi tarafından bulunmuş. O'nu Saul Karath'a götürmüşler, Akademi'ye girmesini sağlayan oymuş. Dustil için planları varmış."

Carth'ın içinde aşırı bir öfke kabarmaya başlamıştı. _Saul'u öldüreceğim ve bunu yaparken her saniyesinin tadını çıkaracağım! _ "Ne tür planlar?"

"Emin değilim." Min'in sonraki sorusu fazlasıyla kafasını karıştırdı. "Karın bir Jedi mıydı?"

"Hayır. Mühendisti. Savaşçı uçak motorlarının dizaynını yapardı."

"Güç'e duyarlı olduğunu gösteren herhangi bir olaya tanık olmuş muydun?"

"Bilmem. Belki. Neden soruyorsun?"

"Çünkü onu bir Karanlık Jedi olması için eğitiyorlar."

Carth hiddetle titremeye başladı.

"Sen Güç'e duyarlı değilsin, öyleyse karından almış olmalı. Ve Dustil güçlü, Carth. Hem de çok güçlü."

Carth öfkesini bir kenara bıraktı ve ayağa kalktı. "Her neyse. Bunu daha sonra düşünürüz. Şu anda onu oradan çıkaracak bir plana ihtiyacımız var."

"Buna gerek yok. Buraya geliyor." Carth gözlerini dikti ama Min konuşmaya devam etti. "Uzun süre ona nasıl yaklaşacağımızı düşünüp durduk ama sonunda bize yanaşan o oldu. Gemiyi görmek istiyor. Ona daha senden bahsetmedik."

"Uzun süre mi?" Carth kontrolünü kaybediyordu. "Ne zamandır onun Akademi'de olduğunu biliyorsun Min?"

Min yüzüne bile bakamıyordu. "Üç gündür."

"Üç gün! Üç gündür biliyordun ve bana söylemedin!"

"Ben-"

"Ben onun babasıyım! Bilmeyi hak ediyordum! Ne yapacağımı sandın? Oraya silahlarla dalıp hepinizi öldürteceğimi mi? Biraz bana güven artık kadın!"

"Tabi ki öyle bir şey yapmazdın. Bunu biliyorum."

"Öyleyse niye bekledin?"

"Çünkü seninle yüz yüze gelmek istemedim! Sana nasıl söyleyeceğimi bilmiyordum. Burada hiçbir şey yapamadan günlerce bekleyecektin ve bu da seni yiyip bitirecekti." Min başını kaldırdı, gözleri yalvarıyordu. "Özür dilerim. Yanlış davrandığımı biliyorum. Sana hemen söylemeliydim. Sadece… olabildiğince uzun süre seni korumak istedim."

Carth'ın kızgınlığı geçmişti. "Sorun değil, Min." Yığılırcasına koltuğa gömüldü. "Teşekkür ederim. Bunun ne kadar tehlikeli olduğunu biliyorum. Ama onu görmeliyim. Ona neler olduğunu bilmeliyim."

"Biliyorum."

"Buraya ne zaman…"

"Öğle yemeğinden sonra gelecek."

_Oğlum._ "Tüm bu zaman boyunca onun… şimdi koca bir adam olmalı."

Min'in kom linki çaldı. "Ne var?"

Hattaki Jolee idi. "Kızım, hemen buraya gelmelisin. Uthar kahvaltıdan sonra bir duyuruda bulunacak ve Yuthura hiç mutlu değil."

"Tamam. Birkaç dakikaya kadar orada olurum." Hattı kapattı.

"Git. Ben iyiyim." Min buna inanmasa da Carth'ın omzunu hafifçe sıktıktan sonra, onu kendi düşünceleriyle baş başa bırakarak oradan ayrıldı.

* * *

Uthar'ın yapacağı "sunum"a tam zamanında yetişmişti. Gecikmesinden dolayı dikkat çekmeden yerine oturamayacağından, salonun en arkasında ayakta izlemeyi tercih etti. Az sonra yanına Yuthura da geldi. 

"Ahhh… bana ne getirmişsin öyle, Shaardan?"

Kendisiyle pek gurur duyduğu görülebilen Shaardan, bir dizinin üzerine çöktü ve Uthar'a gümüş bir kılıç sundu. "Ajunta Pall'un kılıcından başka bir şey değil, Usta." Açık bir şekilde Akademi'ye tam girişi kazandığını düşünüyordu.

Uthar kılıcı inceledi. "Salak. O kadar uğraşıp mezara girdin de, bir akıl edip kılıcın doğruluğunu teyit ettirmedin mi?"

"U-usta? Siz… siz ne demek istiyorsunuz?"

"Sith'in arasında salaklara yer yoktur!" Uthar hızlı bir şekilde Shaardan'ın çevresine hareketsizlik alanı ördü ve onu havaya yükseltti. Eline gümüş kılıcı alarak yavaşça kalbine saplamaya başladı. Shaardan'ın çığlıkları ağzından ve göğsünden gelen kanlarla bir süre sonra boğuk bir lıkırdamaya dönüştü. Yaklaşık bir dakika debelendikten sonra ölmüştü. Uthar cesedin yere düşmesine izin verdi.

Herkes kahvaltısına devam etti.

"Kılıçları sen değiştirdin, öyle değil mi?" diye mırıldandı Min.

Yuthura'nın yüzüne soğuk bir gülümseme yayıldı.

"Bu gerçekten gerekli miydi?"

"Evet. Eğer gerçek kılıcı sunsaydı, büyük ihtimal Akademi'ye o alınacaktı ve tüm planlarımız da suya düşecekti." Sonradan aklına gelerek ekledi. "Kölelere yardım etmekle ilgili hiçbir şey yapmadığımı bana hatırlatan sendin. Yani bir bakıma buna ilham veren sen oldun."

Min boğazının düğümlendiğini hissediyordu. _Neden şu çenemi tutamam ki?_

"Ah, o kadar da şok olmuş gibi görünme. İkimiz de biliyoruz ki galaksi, Shaardan olmadan çok daha iyi bir yer." Son bir uyarıyla yanından ayrıldı. "Elini çabuk tutsan iyi olur. Diğerleri ilerleme kaydediyor."

* * *

Dustil ve Kel, Korriban'ın Sith yerleşim bölgesi olan Dreshdae'nin aydınlık koridorlarında yürüyordu. 

"Bu kötü bir fikir Dustil. Bu üçü sataşmak için fazla güçlü."

"Burada bulunmamızın tek sebebi, Mekel için biraz keşif yapmak, hepsi bu. O gemide Uthar'ın Mekel'i seçmesini sağlayacak bir şeyler olabilir." _Ve o zaman da bana borcu olur._

"Anlamıyorum. Herkes Uthar'ın şu Avery kadınına giriş hakkı vereceğini biliyor. Vermemesi mümkün değil, kadın çok güçlü. Ayrıca tam da Uthar'ın tipi."

Dustil sessizce onayladı. Kadının gücü ve Güç'ün onu sarmalayışı dehşet vericiydi. Akademi'deki iki yılında hiç bu kadar güçlü bir öğrenci görmemişti. "Mekel'in girmesi bizim yararımıza. Girmese bile kadının bizim tarafımızda olacağını garantilemeliyiz. Eğer giren o olursa, karşımıza alamayacağımız kadar güçlü biri."

Limana girişin önünde durdu. "Unutma, bırak kadınla ben konuşayım, sen yaşlı adam ve diğeriyle ilgilen. Ve fazla bilgi vermemeye çalış. Tamam mı?" Kel, Dustil'in en iyi arkadaşıydı ama insanlara fazlasıyla güvenmek gibi rahatsız edici bir özelliği vardı. Üç yıl önce tutuklu cezaevinde tanışmışlar ve o zamandan beri çok iyi arkadaş kalmışlardı. Kel'in kibarlığı birkaç defa ölümden dönmelerine sebep olmuştu ve Usta Uthar, Dustil'i arkadaşından kurtulması için uyarmıştı. Ama Dustil arkadaşını terk etmeyi reddetmişti. _Selene gittiğinden beri, o sahip olduğum tek insan._

Limanın kapıları açıldığında, Dustil'in hayatında gördüğü en güzel manzara onu karşıladı.

"Ne ateşli kız ama."

"Evet."

_Ebon Hawk_ iki gençte korkuyla karışık bir saygı uyandırmıştı. Sessizce durmuş, gemiye büyük bir hayranlıkla bakakalmışlardı. Sonunda Cathar ve yaşlı adamın küfelerin üstünde oturmuş, Dejarik oynadıklarını gördüler.

Onlara doğru yanaştıklarında, Cathar'ın yaşlı adama hafifçe gürlediğini duydular.

Dejarik tahtasında holografik bir ronto, öne atılarak iki kare ilerledi ve holografik kath tazısına tosladı. Tazı çığlık atarak öldü ve kadın kaşlarını çattı.

"Jolee, bence hile yapıyorsun."

Jolee halinden memnun görünüyordu. "Heh. Bu gençler de hep en kötüsünü beklerler. Dejarik'te hile yapılamaz."

Juhani şüpheyle baktı.

"Bu oyun gerçek savaşçılar için değildir."

Dustil daha görmeden, sadece varlığını hissederek arkasına baktı. Kel'e son bir uyarı bakışı attıktan sonra, arkadaşı diğer ikisine katılırken o rampaya doğru ilerledi.

"Gemiye hoş geldin."

"Bu kızı nereden buldun?"

"Kız mı? Ha, gemiden bahsediyorsun." Min'in dudakları tatminkar bir şekilde kıvrıldı. "Çaldım."

Dustil salona girdiğinde hala az önce edindiği bilgiyi düşünüyordu. Salonun ortasında tek başına duran bir adam gördü. Kim olduğunu anlayabilmesi birkaç saniyesini aldı.

"Dustil."

Dustil hızla Min'e döndü ve hırıltıyla konuştu. "Seni schutta! Bu yaptığını sana ödeteceğim!" Min o yoğun kara gözlerini dikerek yerinden kımıldamadı ama sesini de çıkarmadı. Dustil tekrar babasına döndü. "O kadar zaman sonra ortaya çıkacağını tahmin etmeliydim. Bir gemide kendini havaya filan uçurup, bizi bu rezalet karşılaşmadan kurtaramaz mıydın?"

"Dustil… ne? Sen neden bahsediyorsun? Ben… senin öldüğünü sanmıştım!"

Öfke ve acı karışımı Dustil'e bıçak gibi saplandı. "Hala öyle düşünmüyor olman çok kötü. Yoksa seni gördüğüme sevineceğimi falan mı sanmıştın? Bakın, millet! Babam beni sonunda kurtarmaya gelmiş! Tabi ki annemi ve beni Telos'ta ölüme terk etti ama ne fark eder ki!"

"Hayır, sizi terk etmedim! Yedek kuvvetler çok geç geldi. Telos harabeye dönmüştü ve annen… onu kollarıma aldığımda… Ama seni aradım. Yemin ederim her yerde aradım-"

"Eksik olma. Zaten bizi uzun zaman önce terk etmiştin. Savaşlar sırasında hep yalnızdık ve arada bir gelsen bile kalmıyordun."

"Başka şansım yoktu! Bana ihtiyaçları-"

"Öyle mi? Ama sana evde de ihtiyaç vardı. Bombardıman başladığında ve beni kaçırdıklarında da sana ihtiyaç vardı. Ama biliyor musun, önemi yok. Artık yok. Artık benim yeni bir ailem var, beni önemseyen bir aile. Sana ihtiyacım yok." Babasının gözlerindeki acıyı gördü ve bundan beklediği kadar zevk almadığını görünce şaşırdı.

"Sith mi? Bunu kastediyor olamazsın! Hayır, Sith senin anneni öldürdü! Sith Telos'u bombaladı!"

"Ne olmuş? Asker olan sensin, baba. Sen kaç anne öldürdün?"

"Hayır, senin beynin yıkanmış. Benim tanıdığım oğlum asla-"

"Sen beni asla tanımadın! Beni tanımak için orada değildin, o yüzden benim neyi yapıp neyi yapamayacağımı biliyormuşsun gibi davranma!"

"Sana ne yapıldığını bilmiyorum ama benimle buradan ayrılıyorsun. Derhal." Carth, oğluna doğru bir adım attı.

Dustil öfkeden kudurmuş bir halde yumruğunu babasına doğru sallamaya başladı. "Senin tek yaptığın bu mu? Emir vermek? Bu kadar zaman sonra ortaya çıkıp, bana emir vermeyi bekleyemezsin! Senin askerin değilim ve artık oğlun olmadığımdan da adım gibi eminim! Bana dokunursan ihtiyar, seni gebertirim! Sith'e burada olduğunu söylemeden bu gezegenden defolup gitsen iyi olur!" Dustil ışın kılıcını çekti.

Ama babasının geri çekilmediğini görünce şok oldu. "Hayır. Bunu kabul etmiyorum. Senden vazgeçmeyeceğim."

"Neden? Annem ve benden uzun zaman önce vazgeçmiştin. Bizler senin için sadece şeref avından sonra aklına gelen zavallılardık! Sen Halbara, Marngar III, Ession ve Torvik'te savaşmış muhteşem Cumhuriyet kahramanıydın. Biz ise sadece ailen."

"Kes şunu, Dustil! Kes! Buna devam etmene izin veremem. Sana ne yapmışlar böyle?"

"Bana bir hayat verdiler, moruk. Güç verdiler! Sen… sen ise bana hayatında ikincil bir değer bile vermedin."

"Hayır, bu doğru değil! Sen küçükken oradaydım ama savaşa gitmem gerekiyordu! Senin için savaştım, senin özgürlüğün, senin geleceğin için!"

"Hayır. Kendin için savaştın. Şanın için. Eh, bunu Sith de yapabiliyor. Burada savaşmayı… ve öldürmeyi öğreniyoruz. Neler öğrendiğimi görmek ister misin, baba?" Dustil ışın kılıcını kaldırdı.

Jedi aralarına girdi. Gözleriyle onu olduğu yere mıhlayarak, aldırmamanın imkansız olduğu bir otoriteyle konuşmaya başladı. "Bunu yapmak istemiyorsun, Dustil. Işın kılıcını yerine koy. _Şimdi._"

Dustil, Min'in iki ışın kılıcının da hala belinde olduğunu görebiliyordu. Kadından öyle ölümcül bir güç yayılıyordu ki, Dustil eğer babasına karşı bir hamle yapacak olursa, kadının onu gerçekten öldürebileceğini anladı. _Hem de bunu kolaylıkla yapar._

Dustil kılıcını kaldırdı.

"Seni sadece korumaya çalışıyorum, oğlum."

_Ama korumana ihtiyacım varken, orada değildin!_ "Korumana artık ihtiyacım yok. Sith ihtiyacım olan her şeyi bana verdi."

"Bunda ciddi olamazsın. Sith… onlar kötüdür! Onlar karanlık taraftır. Beni senden ve annenden ayıran onlardı. Seni benden alan onlardı!"

"Hayır, onlar kötü değil! Değil! Karanlık taraf üstündür ve onlar beni almaya gelmeden çok önce sen savaştaydın."

"Eğer seni hayal kırıklığına uğrattıysam oğlum, bu benim başarısızlığımdır. Lütfen böylesine şeytani bir şeyin parçası haline gelmek için bunu kullanma."

"Kanıtla o zaman. Sith'in bu kadar kötü olduğunu kanıtla, o zaman belki düşünürüm. Burada bekleyeceğim. Kimseye de burada olduğundan bahsetmeyeceğim… şimdilik. Ama eğer çevrede dolaşıp benimle ilgili sorular sorduğunu veya Sith'in arasındaki pozisyonumu tehlikeye atacak herhangi bir şey yaptığını duyarsam, yemin ederim herkese neyin peşinde olduğunu söylerim. Anladın mı baba? Sen söylediklerinin doğru olduğunu kanıtla. Yoksa hiçbir yere gelmeye niyetim yok."

"Anladım, Dee. İstediğin kanıtı bulacağım. Yemin ederim." Dustil'in duraksamasına sebep olan bu son sözlerdi. Babasının bu kadar tereddütsüz söz verdiğini hiç duymamıştı.

Umursamıyormuş gibi yapmaya çalıştı ama aslında bir parçasının umursadığını bilmekten nefret ediyordu. "Her neyse."

* * *

Min, Dustil'in gemiden fişek gibi çıkışını izledi. Bastila, çocuğa kendini göstermeden tüm konuşmayı dinlediği koridordan çıktı. 

"Yalan söylüyor muydu? Bizi ele verecek mi?" diye sordu Min Bastila'ya.

"Hayır. Öyle bir tehdit hissetmedim."

Hem Carth hem de Min rahatlayarak iç çektiler. Carth bacaklarının üzerinde zor durmaya başlamıştı, Min onu yakaladı ve yavaşça koltuğa oturttu. Bastila akıllılık edip hemen oradan ayrıldı.

Min, Carth'ın kendini kaybetmek üzere olduğunu görebiliyordu. Elleri titriyordu ve gözlerini sımsıkı kapatmıştı ve ilk gözyaşı aktığında, Min'in yüreği parçalandı.

Min yanına oturunca, Carth ona doğru uzandı. Yüzünü Min'in saçlarına gömdüğünde birbirlerine sarılmışlardı.

Carth'ın yeniden konuşabilmesi zaman aldı.

"Sence bir kanıt bulabilmemiz…"

Min istemese de doğruyu söylemek zorundaydı. "Bilmiyorum." Dustil'in Sith'in kötü olduğunu biliyor olması gerekirdi. Akademi'nin her yerinde ölüm ve eziyet vardı ve buna son örnek de Shaardan'ın herkesin içinde yaşanan ölümüydü. _Dustil bize samanlıkta iğne aratacak._

Dustil'i oradan ayrılmaya neyin ikna edebileceğini bilmiyordu ama sonra Yuthura'nın söylediklerini anımsadı. _Belki de Sith'in sadece onunla ilgili kötü planlarını bulabilirim._

Yavaşça Carth'ın yüzünü kendisine doğru çevirdi. "Nereden aramaya başlayacağımı biliyorum. Ama eğer bir şey bulamazsam, başka bir plan yapmak zorundayız çünkü onu burada bırakmak gibi bir seçeneğimiz yok. Tamam mı?"

Carth yutkundu ve başını salladı. "Min, ben…teşekkür…"

Min'in dudağına bastırılan parmakları onu susturdu. Eliyle Carth'ın saçlarını geriye taradı, alnından öptü ve tenine doğru fısıldadı. "Elimden geldiğince çabuk döneceğim."

* * *

Ertesi gün öğleden sonra Uthar başka bir toplantı duyurusu yaptı. Dustil ve Kel her zamanki masalarına oturmuş, toplantının başlamasını bekliyorlardı. Çok kısa bir süre sonra korkunç bir halde olduğu gözlenebilen Mekel de onlara katıldı. Her zaman iki dirhem bir çekirdek olmasına rağmen, şimdi üniforması buruşmuş ve kurumuş kanla kaplanmıştı. Sanki çok acı çekiyormuş gibi aksayarak yürüyordu ve gözlerinin altı kararmıştı. 

"Nerelerdeydin? Rezalet görünüyorsun," dedi Dustil. Mekel dünden beri kayıptı.

"Usta Uthar'ın eski hocasının peşinden gittim. Onu öldürerek prestij kazanabileceğimi düşünüyordum." Uthar aslında eski hocası Jorak Uln'u öldürmeyi başaramamış, sadece delirtinceye kadar işkence yapmıştı. Ama Jorak kaçmayı başarmış ve mezarlıklardan birini kendine üs edinerek, içeri giren her öğrenciyi öldürmüştü. İki yıldır orada yaşıyordu.

Dustil ve Kel şok halinde birbirlerine baktılar. "Oraya gitmemeni söylemiştim! Oradan kimse sağ çıkamadı!"

"Onu öldürdün mü?" diye kocaman gözlerle sordu Kel. Jorak'ı öldürmek büyük prestij sağlardı ve tam kabulü sağlama almak demekti.

"Hayır."

"Peki nasıl kaçtın?"

Sohbetleri Uthar'ın yüksek sesiyle kesildi. "Bana ne getirdin Minuet Avery?"

En az Mekel kadar kan içinde ve halsiz görünse de, kadın uzun adımlarla küstahça Uthar'a yaklaştı ve meydan okurcasına bakarken yere bir torba fırlattı. Jorak'ın kafası torbanın içinden yuvarlanarak çıktı ve Uthar'ın parlak siyah çizmelerinin dibinde durdu. Uthar bu kafayı daha yakından inceleyebilmek için havaya yükseltti. Oldukça memnun görünüyordu. Tüm salonda fısıldaşmalar başladı.

"Galip sensin. Sınavın yarın şafakta başlayacak. Dağılabilirsiniz."

Mekel ayağa kalktı ve salondan çıktı. Dustil ve Kel yetişebilmek için hızla arkasından koştular. Odaya vardıklarında Dustil sordu. "Neler oldu?"

Mekel'in sesi garip bir şekilde uzak geliyordu, sanki hala şokta gibiydi. "Mezara dün gittim. Jorak'ı öldürecek kadar güçlü olduğumu sanıyordum ama girişte gazlı bir bubi tuzağına yakalandım. Beni yakaladı ve işkence yaptı." Mekel titredi ve bir türlü bu sarsıntıdan sıyrılamadı. "Öleceğimden artık emindim. Sonra o ve arkadaşları geldi. Aynı tuzağa yakalanmış olmalıydılar çünkü Jorak onu yanıma getirdiğinde yarı baygındı. Çevremize güçlü bir hareketsizlik alanı ördü ve bizi bir teste tabi tutacağını söyledi. Ona eğer doğru cevap verirse beni öldüreceğini, ama yanlış yanıtlarsa onu öldüreceğini ve beni serbest bırakacağını söyledi."

Mekel lavaboya giderek suyu açtı ve ellerindeki kurumuş kanları temizlemeye başladı. "Sorular kolaydı ve yanıtları da apaçık ortadaydı. Jorak'la ağız dalaşına girdi ve yanıt vermemekte diretti. Cevaplamadığı her sorunun karşılığında şoka maruz kaldı. Beş defa. Kaçık herif sözünü tuttu ve beni serbest bıraktı."

Hala titreyerek, Mekel suyu kapattı. İki eliyle lavabonun kenarlarına dayandı ve suyun kıvrılarak gidişini izledi. "Jorak'a saldırdım. Bu uyguladığı Güç'ü kırmaya yetti. Sonunda onu hangimizin öldürdüğünü bilmiyorum. Ama o zaman kadının beni de öldüreceğinden emindim. Yüzünü görmeliydiniz, bir an Jorak'ın yüzünden bile daha dehşet vericiydi ama gitmeme izin verdi."

Dustil ve Kel'e baktı. "Bana niye yardım ettiğini sorduğumda, bana kimsenin o şekilde ölmeyi hak etmediğini söyledi. Artık… artık bir Sith olmak istemiyorum Dustil. Bu gezegenden kalkan ilk gemi iki gün sonra ve onunla buradan ayrılmayı düşünüyorum."

"Biz de onunla gitmeliyiz," dedi Kel.

"Ne?"

"Dustil, bu yer… Biz buraya ait değiliz. En azından ben ait olmadığımı hissediyorum. Başlangıçta aidim sanıyordum ama şimdi… bilmiyorum. Artık çok şüphem var."

"Senin içine bir şey mi girdi?"

"Uzun zamandır böyle hissediyordum. Jolee ve Juhani belki Jedi'ların bizi himayeleri altına alabileceklerini söylediler. Belki de bizi eğitirler."

Dustil'in öfkesi kabarıyordu. "Demek bu kadarmış. Şimdiye kadar uğraştığımız her şeyi yerle bir edeceksin."

Kel normalde hep çantada keklikti ve Dustil ona dilediği her şeyi yaptırabilirdi ama ilk defa bu kadar emin görünüyordu. _Şimdi mi metin olacağın tuttu? _"Bunu istemiyorum Dustil. Aslında hiç istemedim." Bu aslında doğruydu. Buraya katılmak en başta Selene'nin fikriydi. Kel'i buraya getirebilmek için az dil dökmemişti. "Bir gün uyanıp Usta Uthar'ın bir kopyası olduğumu görmek istemiyorum." Sonra Mekel'e döndü. "Seninle gelmemde bir sakınca var mı?"

Mekel kafasını iki yana salladı. "Dustil, gideceğimizi kimseye söylemeyeceksin, değil mi?"

_Herkes gibi o da beni terk ediyor.Usta Uthar haklıydı, hayatta güvenebileceğin tek kişi yine kendinsin._ Dustil onları deli gibi ele vermek istiyordu, bu ona fazlasıyla prestij kazandırırdı ama ikisinin de ölümüne sebep olurdu. Kel gidiyor olsa da, hala onun arkadaşıydı.

"Hayır. Kimseye söylemeyeceğim." Arkasını dönüp kapıdan çıktı. Hayatında ikinci kez, kendini yapayalnız hissediyordu.

* * *

Min yorgunluktan ölüyordu; tam iki gündür uyumamıştı. Jorak'la ilgili kısa macerası bir yana, Jolee ve Juhani'yle beraber durmaksızın Dustil'in kanıtını arıyordu. 

Jorak'la yüzleşmek tam anlamıyla ürkütücü bir deneyim olmuştu. Jorak'ın kendisinden değil, ama neredeyse karanlık tarafa düşme tehlikesi yaşadığından. Jorak tarafından öyle öfkelendirilmişti ki, neredeyse o zavallı çocuğu da öldürecekti. Bu gezegene adımını attığından beri karanlık tarafın davetini adım başı hissedebiliyordu ama mezarlıklar kat kat daha korkunçtu ve eğer burada daha fazla kalırsa, karanlığın galip gelmesinden korkuyordu. Jolee ve Juhani'nin yüzlerindeki ifadeden, onların da devamlı mücadele halinde olduğunu görebiliyordu.

_Buradan gitmeliyiz. Bir an önce._

Min, kapısının önünde iki şeref nöbetçisinin dikildiği Usta Uthar'ın yatak odasına yaklaştı. Uthar'ın öğrencilerle ilgili tüm kişisel kayıtları yatak odasında sakladığını Yuthura'dan öğrenmişti. Daha önce içeriye gizlice girmeye çalışmışlardı ama güvenlik fazlasıyla sıkıydı. Bu durumda tek bir seçenek kalıyordu.

Kapıdaki çağrı düğmesine bastı. Kapı yana doğru kayarak açıldı ve Uthar göründü. Adamın bakışları teninin ürpermesine sebep olurken, yüzündeki tiksintiyi saklamaya gerek bile duymadı.

Uthar kenara çekildi ve Min yavaşça yatak odasına girdi. İlk gördüğü, yatakta çıplak olarak yatan Lashowe'un fazlasıyla öfkeli yüzüydü.

_Iyyy…_

Uthar parmaklarını şaklattı. "Dışarı."

Lashowe sinirden çıldırmıştı, odanın loş ışığında bile Min kızın yüzünün parlak bir kırmızıya döndüğünü görebiliyordu. Ama yine de itaat etti.

Uthar yavaşça Min'e yaklaştı. "Geleceğini biliyordum."

"Öyle mi?"

Adam Min'in tam önünde durdu. Min yüzündeki nefesi hissedebiliyor ve bir adım geri çekilme arzusuyla boğuşuyordu. "Tabi ki. Sana verebileceğim gücü istiyorsun."

Min doğruca adamın gözlerine baktı. "Buraya konuşmaya gelmedim."

Uthar gülümsedi.

Min de aynı karşılığı verdi ve adamın boynuna uyku stim'ini sapladı. Uthar'ın gözleri geçirdiği şokla fal taşı gibi açıldı ve öfkeyle doldu. Birkaç saniye içinde yere yığılmıştı.

Min adama büyük bir memnuniyetle baktı ve bir an boğazını kesip kesmeme konusunda kararsız kaldı. _Sonra karar verirsin. Şimdi yapılacak işler var._

Adamın boynundaki anahtarı buldu ve tenine dokunmadan almayı başardı. Bilgisayar terminaline doğru yürüdü ve içine, T3'nin _Ebon Hawk_'tan sisteme bağlanabilmesini sağlayacak bir güvenlik spike'ı soktu. T3 güvenlik sistemini aştığı anda, verileri yüklemeye başladı.

Yirmi dakika sonra aradığını buldu ve bilgiyi _Ebon Hawk_'un bilgisayarına aktarmaya başladı.

Kom linkini çıkardı.

"Carth, verileri alıyor musun?"

"Evet." Carth'ın sesi umut dolu gelmişti. Min'in bir haftadır duyduğu tek güzel şeydi. "Sanırım bu işimize yarar."

"Güzel." Hatta Jolee'yi bağladı.

"Benim, Jolee."

"Jolee, Juhani'yi yanına al ve Dustil'i bul. İstediği kanıtı bulduğumuzu söyle ve onu _Ebon Hawk_'a götür. Mekel ve Kel'i de alsan iyi olur. Bu onları da ilgilendiriyor."

"Peki sen ne yapacaksın?" diye sordu Carth.

"Yıldız Haritasından koordinatları alacağım."

"Tek başına mı?"

"Seninle tartışacak vaktim yok, Carth. _Ebon Hawk_'a bir saat içinde dönmüş olurum. Kalkışa hazır olun."

* * *

Min, Naga Sadow'un mezarının anahtarı elinde, Karanlık Lortlar Vadisi'nde tek başına yürüyordu. Gecenin zifiri karanlığıydı ve tek görebildiği ışık yıldızlarınkiydi. Naga Sadow'un mezarına giden yolu bulabilmek için Güç sezilerini kullanıyordu. 

Ürkütücü karanlıkta tek başına ilerlerken, Jolee veya Juhani'yi yanına almış olmayı diliyordu. Ama eğer Uthar bulunduysa, koca bir Sith Akademisi'ne karşı fazladan bir Jedi'ın zaten pek bir yararı olmayacaktı. En azından bu şekilde _Ebon Hawk_'ta güvendeydiler.

_İşin güzel tarafı, o aptal sınavlarından kurtuldum._

Min güvenlik sisteminden geçmek için anahtarı kullandı ve sınav prosedürünü iptal etti. Mönüde iki terentatek ve bir asit nehrinin de olduğunu görünce, anahtarı çaldığına çok memnun oldu. Enerji bariyerinden sıvışarak geçtikten sonra Yıldız Haritasına doğru yürüdü ve koordinatları yükledi.

Belki yorgun olduğu için, belki de tapınağın kendi engelleri yüzünden, enerji bariyerinden tekrar geçene kadar varlıklarını hissedemedi.

Yıldızların sönük ışığı altında Uthar ve Yuthura'nın siluetlerini görebiliyordu. Min'in empatik Güç sezilerinin zayıflığına rağmen, Uthar'dan yayılan nefret dolu dalgaları hissedebiliyordu. "Nasıl bir oyun oynadığını bilmiyorum Minuet Avery, ama beni sağ bıraktığına pişman olacaksın."

Min içini çekerek bir eliyle burnunun direğini kaşıdı. "Şimdiden pişmanım."

Min ve Uthar'ın ışın kılıçları o tanıdık sesle kabzalarından çıktı. Min önce rakibinin saldırmasını bekledi ve Uthar koyu kırmızı ışın kılıcının ani bir hareketiyle hamlesini yaptı. Min bu hamleyi bir kılıcıyla engellerken diğeriyle midesine saldırdı. Ama kıl payı kaçırmıştı. Uthar birkaç adım geriye kaçtı.

Uthar bir elini, avucu dışa bakar şekilde kaldırdı ve yavaşça yumruk yapmaya başladı. Min nefes borusunu sıkan korkunç baskıyı hissedebiliyordu. Havayı içine çekebilmek için deli gibi çırpınmaya başladı. Görüşünü bulanıklaştıran siyah noktalara rağmen odaklanmaya çalıştı ve zihniyle Uthar'ı itti. Uthar birkaç metre geriye uçup, yara almadan yere düştü.

Hava hızla ciğerlerini doldurdu. Öfkesine yenik düşmemeye çalıştı ama başarısız oldu. Çılgın bir öfkeyle, Min saldırıya geçti. Işın kılıçları havada buluştu, bu sefer savunmada kalan Uthar'dı. Yine Min'i boğmaya çalıştı ama Min bu sefer hazırlıklıydı. Çevresinde Güç'ü bir kalkan gibi sararak Uthar'ın saldırısından korundu.

_Geber solucan._

Min elektrik Güç'ünü çağırdı. Uthar'ın vücudu şimdi şiddetle sarsılıyordu. Yaralanmış bir hayvan gibi çığlık atarken ışın kılıcını yere düşürdü. Min adamı tekrar itti. Uthar havada birkaç metre uçtuktan sonra çıkıntılı bir kayaya çarptı. Min ona doğru ilerledi.

Uthar kayanın dibinde yatıyordu. Bacağı doğal olmayan bir açıyla bükülmüştü. Min kan içindeki derinin altından iten kemiği görebiliyordu. Kaya, Uthar'ın yan tarafını tamamen delmişti ve üniforması hızla kana bulanıyordu. Yer kan gölüne dönmüştü. Uthar'ın başında sessizce durdu.

Uthar'ın yüzünde inanamazlık belirdi, ardından dehşet. Bu gece öleceğini biliyordu, bunu adamın gözlerinde görebiliyordu. Ve Min bundan zevk aldı. Damarlarında çağlayan Güç'ü hissedebiliyordu. Şimdi karanlık onu çağırıyordu. Tek yapması gereken uzanıp onu tutmaktı.

"Öldür onu." Yuthura gölgeler arasından çıkarken yavaşça söylemişti. "Haklı yerini al."

Min tereddüt etti. Uthar hafif inleme sesleri çıkarırken, sürünerek kaçmaya çalıştı. Yuthura ayağını başına koyarak onu durdurdu.

"Birlikte çalışabiliriz, sen ve ben. Birlikte neler yapabileceğimizi düşün. Bunu senin gözlerinde gördüm, Minuet. Ne demek olduğunu biliyorsun. Jedi Konseyi'nin gerçekte ne olduğunu biliyorsun. Öldür onu ve bunların," eliyle Vadi'yi ve Akademi'yi gösterdi, "hepsi bizim olsun."

Min büyük bir gayretle karanlığı itti. Bu o kadar can yakıcıydı ki, kuvvetiyle titredi. "İstemiyorum."

"Bu çok kötü." Yuthura'nın elinde koyu bir kılıç belirdi ve eğilerek Uthar'ın boğazını kesti. Min, zehirli kılıçtan yayılan karanlık gücü hissedebiliyordu. _Ajunta Pall'un kılıcı_.

Min hareketsizlik alanını Yuthura'nın çevresine bir saniye farkla geç örmüştü. Twi'lek karşı koymaya çalıştı ve iradeleri çarpıştı, ama Yuthura etkisizleştirilmişti. Sessiz savaş sona erdiğinde, Uthar ölmüştü.

Yuthura ölümcül bir hata yaptığını fark etmişti. "Sen… benim için çok güçlüsün. Tersini düşündüğüm için aptal olmalıyım. Hayatım senin merhametine kalmış. Nefretini topla ve bana saldır."

Min'in sesi şimdi daha kuvvetliydi. Işın kılıçlarını kabzalarına çekti ve beline yerleştirdi. "Hayır. Seni öldürmeyeceğim. En azından bugün değil."

"Neden?"

"Merhametime kalmış kimseyi öldürmem. Ayrıca haklıydın Yuthura. Gerçekten anlıyorum. Başka şartlar altında, senin yerinde ben olurdum."

"Öylece gitmeme izin mi vereceksin?"

"Seni aydınlığa ve Jedi'lara geri dönmeye ikna edemem değil mi?"

"O yaşlı aptallara mı? Jedi'ların tek yaptığı çevrelerindekiler acı çekerken, fildişi kulelerinde oturup pek onurlu ideallerinden bahsetmek. Onlara asla geri dönmem."

"Jedi'lar yaşlı aptallar olabilirler ama Sith'den çok daha iyiler. Tüm bu cinayetler ve güç savaşları sadece zaman, hayat ve enerji kaybı. Jedi'lar doğrudan köle tacirliğini engelleyemese de, Shaardan gibileri de aralarına asla almazlar. Bana göre Sith'dense, Jedi'ı köle tacirliğini engellemeye ikna etme ihtimalin daha fazla. Ne yazık ki, bunu seninle tartışacak zamanım yok."

Min, Yuthura'nın elindeki kılıcı kendi eline çağırdı. Yuthura sanki kolu koparılmış gibi çığlık attı. Karanlık enerji Min'in koluna hızla yayılmaya başladı. Zihniyle bu gücü geri püskürttü.

"Keşke seninle daha farklı şartlar altında tanışsaydık. Ve sonradan çekeceğin baş ağrısı için üzgünüm." Min kılıcın kabzasıyla Yuthura'nın başının arkasına vurdu. Güç etkisiyle hala hareketsiz olan Yuthura şuurunu kaybederek yere yığıldı. Baygın haldeyken yırtıcı hayvanlar tarafından saldırıya uğramasını istemediği için Yuthura'yı tapınağa taşıdı. Uthar'ın cesedini ise olduğu yerde bıraktı.

* * *

"Gecenin bir yarısında bizi yataklarımızdan kaldırmanız biraz dramatik değil mi? İyi bir sebebiniz vardır umarım." 

Dustil, Kel ve Mekel _Ebon Hawk_'un bilgisayar odasında duruyorlardı. Jolee ve Mission sessizce köşedeki koltuklara yerleştiler. Kel ve Mekel'in kafası, buraya niye kendilerinin de getirildiği konusunda oldukça karışmıştı ama sırtlarında asılı yün çantalarıyla, bir yolculuğa hazırmış gibi görünüyorlardı. _Acaba Jolee onları da buraya getirebilmek için ne söyledi?_

Carth başıyla bilgisayar ekranlarından birini işaret etti. "Bakmanı istediğim bazı veriler var. Selene adında birini tanıyor musun?"

"Selene mi? Beni Akademi'ye onunla birlikte katılmaya ikna eden oydu." Dustil gelişigüzel bir şekilde ekrana göz attı. Şifresi kırılmış bir Sith dosyası olduğunu fark etti. "Niye? Bunu nereden buldun?"

"Bir okusana. Usta Uthar'ın dosyalarından geldi bu bilgiler."

Carth oğlunun dosyayı inceleyişini izledi. "Evet bu onun, ama… bana demişti ki… bana onun vadideki bir görevde kaybolduğunu söylemişti. Ama burada yazdığına göre…"

"Onu öldürmüşler çünkü senin ilerleyişine engel oluyormuş. Sırada Kel varmış. Uthar'ın planı onun yerine Mekel'i koymakmış."

Dustil Mekel'e döndü. "Biliyor muydun?"

"Hayır! Ben sadece Uthar'ın benden senin grubuna girmemi istediğini biliyorum. Senin için planları olduğunu ve bir yerlere gideceğini söylemişti. Ama yemin ederim, Selene ve Kel'den haberim yoktu."

"Doğru söylüyor. Hepsi burada. Hepinizin dosyası var. Her ne pahasına olursa olsun üstünlük, Dustil. İşte sana kötülük. Yoksa bununla yaşayabilir misin?"

"Hayır. Hayır, yaşayamam. Hiçbir fikrim yoktu… bana yalan söylediler."

Carth sesinin titremesine engel olmaya çalışıyordu. "İşte hatırladığım oğlum böyle biriydi. Şimdi buradan ayrılacak mısın?"

"Ben… evet."

Dustil'in önündeki bilgisayar terminali biplemeye ve ekrandaki veri yanıp sönmeye başladı.

Carth ve Jolee, Dustil'in omuzları üzerinden eğilip, konsola baktılar.

Dustil sanki bir şey bozmuş olmaktan korkuyormuşçasına ellerini kaldırdı. "Ben yapmadım."

Carth ekrana baktı. "Bu da n-? Veri gönderimi. Bunlar… koordinatlara benziyor." _Neden Min bunları kom link üzerinden göndersin ki? Tabi eğer…_

Jolee önce davrandı. "Başı dertte."

Veri boşanması, Carth'ın kom linki eline almasıyla sona erdi.

"Min?"

"Verileri gönderdim. Alarmı çalmak üzereler. Derhal ayrılın!"

"Neredesin?"

"Önemli değil. Gemiye baskın düzenlemeden gitmeniz gerekiyor."

Carth, Min'le tartışmanın bir yere varmayacağını fark etti ve Mission'a döndü. "Yerini belirle." Mission terminallerden birinin başına geçti ve derhal çalışmaya başladı. "Seni geride bırakmayacağız, Min."

"Kahretsin, Onasi! Sana derhal ayrılmanı emrediyorum!" Tam o sırada hat kesildi.

Mission haritayı gösterdi. "Tam burada."

"Orası vadi, Akademi girişinin yakınlarında."

Carth, Jolee'ye döndü. "Herkesi hazırla. Eğer baskın olduğunu fark edersen hemen ayrıl."

Dustil babasının peşinden salona gitti ve silahlarını hazırlamasını seyretti. "Onun peşinden gideceksin, değil mi?"

"Evet."

"Onunla senin aranda koca bir Akademi var. Öleceksin."

"İnsanları asla geride bırakmam, Dee."

"Oraya giden başka bir yol biliyorum. Seni oradan götürebilirim."

Carth oğluna baktı ve başını salladı.

"Ben de geliyorum." diye atıldı Mekel.

"Sağ ol, Dustil."

"Henüz bana teşekkür etme."

* * *

Dustil hızla koşarak, karanlık patikalarda diğerlerine rehberlik ediyordu. Sezilerini, yolunu bulmak için kullanarak daha da hızlı koşabilirdi ama babası ve koca Mandaloryalı'nın ona yetişemeyeceğini biliyordu. Kel ve Selene ile birlikte bu patikayı, sokağa çıkma yasağı olduğunda Dresdae'ye sızmak için kullanırlardı. Arkasında babasının tökezleyip küfrettiğini duydu. Gittikleri taraftan ise savaş sesleri geliyordu. 

"Neredeyse geldik."

Dustil köşeyi döndüğü anda, Min'in üç Karanlık Jedi'ı elektrik Güç'üyle vurduğunu gördü. Aşağıda kalan vadiye doğru baktı. Durdukları yerden vadi tabanına kadar yaklaşık on metre vardı. Min bir kaya çıkıntısının arkasında sıkışıp kalmıştı. Sezilerini kullandığında, Min'in artık tamamen tükenmiş olduğunu hissedebiliyordu. Bitkinlikten nefes nefese kaldığını görebiliyordu, bir kolu tamamen hissiz gibi duruyor, diğer elinde ise garip bir kılıç tutuyordu. Min ve başlarını Lashowe'un çektiği, Akademi'ye giriş kapısının önünde bekleyen öğrenciler arasında en az yedi ceset vardı. Bazılarının elinde blaster vardı ama çoğu ışın kılıcı taşıyordu. Öğrenciler oldukları yerde dönüp duruyor, ne yapacaklarına karar vermeye çalışıyorlardı. Jedi şanslıydı, henüz ortada Sith Ustalardan biri yoktu. Görünüşe göre Lashowe bunu biraz prestij için kullanmak niyetindeydi.

"Hadi ortaya çık, Jedi fahişesi! Yemin ederim ölümün çok hızlı olacak." Dustil, babası ve Mandaloryalı'nın karşılıklı olarak elleriyle işaretleştiklerini ve yer değiştirdiklerini gördü.

Babası hızla siper alırken fısıltıyla konuştu. "Seni koruyacağız oğlum."

Minuet, Lashowe'u aptalca bir şey yapması için kışkırtmaya çalıştı. "Neden gelip beni haklamıyorsun? Yoksa kendi elini kana bulamaktan çok mu korkuyorsun? Ustanız Uthar'a ne yaptığımı biliyorsun. Sence sana neler yaparım, küçük kız?"

Dustil el bombaları atıldığını hissetti. Güç'ü kullanarak yollarını değiştirdi ama vadide şok dalgaları fazlasıyla güçlüydü ve Jedi kadın bu etkiyle uçarak, vadinin kayalık alanına çarptı.

Babası ve Mandaloryalı siperlerinden ateş etmeye başladılar. Dustil ve Mekel düşüşlerini yavaşlatmak için Güç'ü kullanarak kendilerini aşağıya attılar.

Dustil, Mekel'e seslendi. "Kap onu!" Bu arada gelen blaster ateşini yansıtmak için ışın kılıcını kullanıyordu.

Mekel hızla kayanın arkasına atladı ve Jedi'ı omzuna atıp koşmaya başladı. Dustil Güç'ü kullanarak girebileceği kadar çok beyni etkilemeye çalıştı. Güç, düşünceleri zorlamaya başladı. _Korkun._

Birkaç öğrenci arkalarını dönüp, girişe doğru panik içinde kaçarken, yollarına çıkan herkesi de doğramaya başlamıştı. Bunu takip eden inanılmaz karmaşayı fırsat bilerek, Mekel ve Dustil kayalığı tırmanmak için yine Güç'ten yardım aldılar. Geriye kalan öğrenciler toparlanıp, neler olup bittiğini anlayıncaya kadar, çoktan patikaya çekilmişlerdi bile.

* * *

Neyse ki geri döndüklerinde _Ebon Hawk_ hala yerinde duruyordu. Hepsi bindiği anda, Mission ve Bastila gemiyi derhal yörüngeye çıkardı. 

Mekel, Jolee'nin direktiflerini takip ederek Min'i doğruca kliniğe götürdüğünde, Min yavaş yavaş kendine geliyordu. Carth geri çekildi ve Jolee'nin duruma el koymasıyla, izlemekle yetindi.

Min korkunç görünüyordu. Vücudu kan, çürük ve blaster yanıklarıyla dolmuştu. Boynunda çok kötü görünen daire şeklinde morluklar vardı ve bir kolu cansız bir şekilde yanında uzanıyordu. Ama Min bir şekilde yerinde doğrulmayı becerdi. Jolee onu tekrar yatırmaya çalıştığında, Min Güç'ü kullanarak onu geriye fırlattı. _Bir terslik var._

İşte o zaman Min'in elindeki garip görünüşlü çelik kılıcı fark etti.

Min masadan kayarak ayağa kalktı ve elinde kılıçla, Carth'a doğru ilerledi. Carth onun gözlerine baktığında, orada daha önce hiç görmediği bir şeyle karşılaştı.

Cinayet.

_(Devam edecek…)_

**

* * *

Ç/N:** Aşağıdaki "submit review"a tıklayıp görüşlerinizi bildirebilirsiniz. Okuyan herkese teşekkürler.

Decypher: Görüşlerini bildirdiğin için çok teşekkürler :)


	6. Bölüm 6: Kısa Bir Varyant

Feragatname: Star Wars ve Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Lucas Arts'a aittir, bana değil. Benim tek yaptığım bu nefis oyuncaklarla oynamak, o yüzden lütfen beni dava etmeyin.

**

* * *

Küllerden**

**Yazar: Prisoner 24601**

**Bölüm Altı: Kısa Bir Varyant**

Min yavaşça Carth'a doğru ilerlerken, hareketlerine hükmeden buz gibi bir çılgınlıktı. Karanlık kılıcı sımsıkı tutarken, kolu sarhoşluk verici bir güç ve acı karışımıyla zonkluyordu. Min etkilenmişti. Carth yerinden kımıldamamıştı, hem de o an Min'den korktuğu halde.

Min fısıltıya yakın bir sesle konuştu. "Sana ayrılmanı emretmiştim."

"İnsanları geride bırakmadığımı biliyorsun."

Min başını meraklı bir şekilde hafifçe yukarı kaldırdı. "Emirlerime karşı gelen insanlara ne yaparım biliyor musun?"

Min çelik kılıcı havaya kaldırdığı anda gelen imgelem onu kıskıvrak yakaladı.

_Karanlık Jedi, Önleyici sınıfından yeni Sith gemisi Leviathan'ın köprüsünde uzun adımlarla yürürken, botlarının çıkardığı ses metal güvertede yankılanıyordu. As memur ve askerler pelerinli figürün geldiğini görmüş ve telaşla yolundan çekilmişlerdi. Her ne kadar Güç'e karşı kör olsalar da, Maskeli Olanın soğuk hiddetini kuvvetli bir şekilde hissedebiliyorlardı._

_Malak geniş pencerelerden birinin önünde durmuş, Sith filosunun birbirine yanaşmasını izliyordu. Revan'ın kendi amiral gemisi olan Gece Rüzgarı, diğer gemilerden ayrı duruyordu. Pırıl pırıl ve ölümcül görüntüsüyle, efendisinin dönmesini bekliyordu._

_Malak Ustasına döndü. "Ah, işte buradasın. Sana rapor etmekten mutluluk duyarım ki-"_

_Adımlarını bozmadan, Revan eldivenle örtülü parmak uçlarından Güç'ü serbest bıraktı ve yıldırım enerjisiyle çarptı. Malak çığlık attı. Kan dolaşımını durdurup, çevresine hareketsizlik alanını sardıktan sonra dizleri üzerine çökmeye zorladı, böylece yanına vardığında Malak tamamen çaresiz olacaktı. Malak, Revan'ın gücünü iradesiyle yenmeye çalıştı ama uğraşı boşunaydı. Her ne kadar Malak daha iyi bir kılıç ustası olsa da, Revan her zaman daha güçlü olandı._

"_Emirlerime karşı geldin, Mal." Revan neredeyse fısıltıyla konuşmuştu ama sesi Güç sayesinde tüm köprüde yankılandı. Mürettebat tamamen sessizdi, iki Karanlık Jedi'ın bu güç mübadelesi karşısında oldukları yere mıhlanmışlardı. Hiçbiri ses çıkarmaya cesaret edemiyordu. Müdahale etmenin sonucunu biliyorlardı._

_Köprüde Revan'dan korkmayan tek kişi Malak idi. En azından henüz korkmayan._

_Beladan başını kurtarmak için, her zaman yaptığı gibi konuşma yolunu seçti. "Karath'ı işe almamı emrettin. Yaptım. Yörüngesel tersaneleri ele geçirmemi emrettin. Yaptım."_

"_Evet. Ama özellikle filonun yanında kalmanı da istedim. Sen gittin ve Telos'u bombaladın."_

"_Saul'un test edilmesi gerekiyordu."_

"_Ki bu da yüzlerce farklı şekilde yapılabilirdi. Değersiz, hiçbir stratejik özelliği olmayan bir gezegen için kaynaklarımın harcanmasını içermeyen yollar. Sol kanadımı Cumhuriyet'in saldırısına açık bırakmayan yollar."_

"_Ama onları yine de yendin."_

"_Evet. Sen dalganı geçerken, biz burada filonun yarısını kaybedebilirdik. Bu kabul edilemez bir hata."_

_Malak sonunda başının gerçekten belada olduğunu anlayarak, terlemeye başladı._

"_Ama asıl kabul edilemez olanın ne olduğunu biliyor musun? Emirlerime karşı gelmiş olduğun halde, yine de kaybetmen. Silahsız bir gezegeni bombaladın ama yine de Cumhuriyet tarafından geri püskürtülmeyi başardın. Donanmanın üçte birini kaybettin ama yine de kalanı korumaya çalışmadın. İlk gördüğün direnişte korkak bir Gizka gibi kaçtın ve döndüğünde bana işe yarayacak hiçbir şey getirmedin."_

_Malak'ı, ilk defa tomurcuklanan bir korku kıskıvrak ele geçirirken, Revan bunu sarhoş edici bir rahatlıkla yapıyordu. "Arkadaşlığımıza çok fazla güveniyorsun. Daha fazla konuşma yok. Daha fazla özür yok. Emirlerime son kez karşı geldin."_

_Revan işaret parmağıyla Malak'ın yanağına dokundu ve yavaşça çene kemiğini okşamaya başladı. Milim milim, Revan'ın dokunduğu kemikler kütürdemeye ve parçalanmaya başlamıştı. Malak çığlık atmak istedi ama kan, diş ve kemik karışımı, sesinin çıkmasını engelliyordu. Revan köprüdeki bazı mürettebatın öğürtü ve kusma seslerini duyabiliyordu._

_İşi bittiğinde, Revan hareketsizlik Güç'ü uyguladığı Malak'ı serbest bıraktı ve Malak metal güverteye yüzüstü düştü. Tüm vücudu şokla titriyordu ama hala hayattaydı. Revan, Malak'ın yanına çömeldi._

"_Eğer kapıya kadar gidebilirsen, yaşamana izin vereceğim."_

_Malak sürünmeye başladı…_

_

* * *

Neler oluyor?_

Min'in gözlerindeki anlam bir anda kaybolduğunda, Carth kendini Min'in saldırısından korumaya çalışırken, bir yandan da elindeki kılıcı ona zarar vermeden nasıl alabileceğini düşünüyordu. Gemi güçlüce sarsıldı ve Carth başının arkasını çarparak, hızla duvara doğru fırladı. Bir iki metre uzaklıktaki Min, dizlerinin üzerine düşerken, karanlık kılıcı sımsıkı tutuyordu.

Jolee ellerini önünde uzatarak, Min'in yanında diz çöktü. Yüzü geçirdiği şokla gergin olsa da, sesi normal çıkıyordu. "Kılıcı bırak, çocuğum."

Min dişlerini sıktı ve gözyaşları yanaklarını ıslatmaya başladı. "Canım acıyor."

"Biliyorum. Bırak gitsin."

Saniyeler akıp geçiyordu. Sonunda Min kılıcı bıraktı. Kılıç yere gürültülü bir tangırtıyla düştü. Carth Min'in yanına gitmeye çalıştı.

Jolee elini kaldırarak ona engel oldu. Yaşlı Jedi ayağıyla kılıcı Carth'a doğru itti ve metal metale sürtünerek gıcırdadı. Jolee yakındaki dolaptan bir havlu kaptı ve çabucak kılıcın üzerine attı.

"Onu sar ve hava kabininden dışarı at. Kimsenin dokunmasına izin verme."

Gitmeye hiç gönlü olmasa da, Carth Jolee'nin istediğini yaptı. Koridora girdiği anda kusmuk kokusu duyularını sardı ve oğlunun duvarın yanına bitkin bir halde yığılmış olduğunu gördü. Mekel hala öğürüyordu. Yüzü bembeyaz olduğu halde dengeli görünen Bastila, Carth'ın yanından hızla geçerek kliniğe girdi ve arkasından kapıyı kapattı.

Carth tekrar oğluna baktı. "Sen iyi misin, Dee?"

Dustil sessizce başını sallarken, Carth'ın göremediği bir şeyden büyülenmişçesine elindeki kılıca baktı. _Bu şeyi hemen atsam iyi olacak._

Salonda Juhani, Kel'i düştüğü yerden kaldırıp, tekrar koltuğa oturtmaya çalışıyordu. An itibariyle tımarhaneye benzeyen salonun ortasında duran Canderous, en az Carth kadar şaşkın görünüyordu. Mandaloryalı, Carth'ı takip etti.

"Neler oldu burada böyle?" diye sordu Carth, bir yandan da kılıcı uzaya fırlatıp kabini kilitlerken.

"Bilmiyorum. Bir anda herkesin suratı anlamsızlaştığında salonda duruyordum. Sonra gemi sallandı ve çocuklardan biri botlarıma kusmaya başladı." Canderous kaşlarını çatarak, berbat haldeki botlarına baktı. "Neden kılıcı hava kabininden attın?"

"Emin değilim. Hadi gidip öğrenelim."

* * *

Bastila ve Jolee klinikten çıktıklarında, herkesin kendilerini salonda bekliyor olduğunu gördüler. Bir süre boğucu bir sessizlik oluştu. 

"Durumu nasıl?"

Bastila'nın, Carth'ın şu an gerçekten endişeli olduğunu anlaması için empati yeteneklerine ihtiyacı yoktu. Yüzü gergindi ve kollarını önünde birleştirmişti. Onu klinikten zorla çıkarabilmişlerdi. "Çok ağır yaralanmış ama düzelecek."

"Peki anlat bakalım Prenses, neydi bütün bu olanlar?" dedi Canderous.

Bastila şakaklarını ovuşturdu; başına sanki biri baltayla vurmuş gibi hissediyordu. Dişlerini sıktı ve kendini kontrol etmeye çalıştı. Kendisine böyle seslenilmesinden nefret ediyordu, ki bu da Canderous'un her fırsatta böyle demesi için yeterli bir sebepti. "Min ve ben bir imgelem paylaştık."

"Evet, bunu biliyoruz küçük hanım. Ne de olsa gemideki bütün Güç'e duyarlılara yayın yaptınız" dedi Jolee.

Bastila gerçekten şoka girmişti ve bir onay beklercesine odadakilere baktı. "Bu doğru mu?"

Dustil ve Mekel aptal gibi kafa sallarken, Kel hala boş gözlerle duvara bakıyordu.

"Evet bu… hiç hoş değildi" diye yanıtladı Juhani.

Bastila soğukkanlılığını koruyabilmek için kendini zorladı. Bunun anlamı Bastila'yı dehşete düşürmüştü. Daha verecek bir cevap bulamadan Jolee konuşmaya başladı.

"İnanıyorum ki kılıç, Min'in zaten sahip olduğu tahmin edilebilir güçlerinin daha da artmasına sebep oldu. Ne zaman ki bu," doğrudan Bastila'nın gözlerine baktı, "imgelemi görmeye başladı, aranızdaki bağ sayesinde aynı görüntüler sana da ulaştı fakat senin zihnin bunun gücüne henüz hazır değildi."

Bastila karşısındaki yaşlı Jedi'a bakarken, paniklemeye başlamıştı. Yüzünü dikkatlice anlamsız tutmaya çalıştı. _Jolee biliyor!_

"Yani güç dalgaları gibi aranızda paylaştırılmış oldu, öyle mi?" diye sordu Carth.

Jolee yanıtladı. "Öyle de denebilir."

"Ama neden Malak'ın çenesini nasıl kaybettiğiyle ilgili bir imgelem görsün ki?" diye sordu Carth ve Bastila, birisinin ona imgelemi anlattığını anladı.

Bastila, Carth'ın bu konunun peşini, onu tatmin edecek bir cevap almadan bırakmayacağını biliyordu. Adam gerçekten çıldırtacak kadar inatçı olabiliyordu. "Emin değilim. Jolee bana kılıcın Ajunta Pall'a ait olduğunu söyledi. Eğer bu doğruysa, kılıç çok karanlık bir gücün kalıntısıydı. Bu yüzden olabilir."

"Çok şanslısın, oğlum. O kılıç bir Jedi için zehir gibidir. Seni orada rahatlıkla öldürebilirdi. Aslında elinden bırakmasına oldukça şaşırdım."

Carth bu bilgiyle idare etti ama Bastila hala verilmiş cevaplardan tatmin olmadığını biliyordu. Fakat artık duruma el koyan Jolee olduğu için Carth fazla üsteleyemedi.

"Eh, bu yaşlı adam bir gece için gereğinden fazla heyecan yaşadı." Bastila'nın omuzları, Jolee'nin delikanlıları toparlayarak, liman tarafındaki yatakhanelere götürdüğünü görünce rahatlayarak düştü. Belli ki yaşlı adamın, sırlarını bu gece açığa çıkarmaya hiç niyeti yoktu.

_Ne kadar süre sessiz kalacak?_

* * *

"Pazaak tahtamı bana geri ver, seni küçük serseri!" diye bağırdı Mission. Kafa kuyrukları sanki Dustil'in suratının tam ortasına bir yumruk atacakmış gibi sallanıyordu. 

Birbirlerine kafa tuttukları yer, liman tarafındaki yatakhaneydi. Mission'ın Dustil'den neredeyse otuz santim kısa olması, hiç de gözünü korkutmuşa benzemiyordu. Başını kaldırarak, gözlerini Dustil'e dikti ve dişlerini gıcırdattı. Kel ve Mekel yataklarına iyice yayılarak, gösteriyi izlemeye başladılar.

Dustil adice bir tatminle zevkten dört köşe olmuştu. Pazaak tahtası arka cebinde duruyordu. "Neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum."

"Koca Z tahtayı masadan aldığını gördüğünü söyledi. Sende olduğunu biliyorum. Geri ver onu."

"Yalan söylüyor."

Mission karşısında sanki bir deli varmış gibi baktı. "Sen benim _Wookiee_ arkadaşıma yalancı mı diyorsun?"

"Evet."

"Pek akıllı değilsin, öyle değil mi?" dedi Mission. Yüzlerindeki ifadeden Kel ve Mekel'in de aynı düşünceyi paylaştığı söylenebilirdi. Bu durum Dustil'i sadece daha da kışkırtmaya yaradı.

"Senden çok daha aklıyım, seni küçük cahil kantin faresi!"

Mission'un yanakları kıpkırmızı kesildi. "Carth kadar iyi birinin senin gibi şımarık, ana kuzusu bir oğlu olduğuna inanamıyorum!"

Dustil'i kıskançlık sarmıştı. "Babamla ilgili hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun!"

"Öyle mi?"

"Öyle!"

Bahsi geçen kişi kapıda belirdi. "Ne oluyor burada?" Babanın sesindeki otorite herkesi susturmuştu. Kimse cevap vermezken, Kel ve Mekel görünmez olma çabasıyla geri çekildiler.

Carth bakışlarıyla oğlunu olduğu yere mıhladı. "Evet?"

Dustil asi bakışlarla karşılık verdi. "Yok bir şey."

Babası Mission'a döndü ve yüzü aniden yumuşayınca, Dustil yine diş bilemeye başladı.

"Mission?"

Mission önce Dustil'e, sonra Carth'a baktı. Her ne kadar yüzü hala öfkeden kıpkırmızı olsa da mırıldandı. "Yok bir şey."

Dustil'e pis bir bakış daha attıktan sonra odadan çıkmaya çalıştı. Carth onu omuzlarından yakaladı ve kendine çevirdi. İnanmadığı belliydi. "Emin misin?"

Twi'lek halsiz görünüyordu. İçini çekip başını salladı. "Evet, eminim. Bir şey yok." Babası istemeyerek de olsa, gitmesine izin verdi.

_Babamı koruyor!_ Dustil, Mission'dan daha da nefret etti.

"Senin derdin ne Dustil? Korriban'dan ayrıldığımızdan beri Mission'a çok çirkin davranıyorsun!"

"Niye benim ona bir şey yaptığımı düşünüyorsun ki? Belki o bana bir şey yaptı?"

Babası Dustil'e gözlerini diktiğinde bakışlarındaki hayal kırıklığı, Dustil'i çok incitti. "Eğer benimle bir sorunun varsa benden çıkar. Onu bunun dışında tut."

Ama Dustil onu hiçbir şeyin dışında tutamıyordu. Onları birkaç gün önce Pazaak oynarken gördüğünden beri kızgındı; ikisinin yakınlığı apaçık ortadaydı. Ve bir de babasının Mission'a uçuş dersleri verdiğini öğrendiğinde deliye dönmüştü. Kendisi bile babasından bir kere ders almamıştı.

"Madem onu o kadar seviyorsun, neden gidip onunla zaman geçirmiyorsun?"

"Dustil. Seninle zaman geçirmeye çalıştım. Ama ne zaman sana yaklaşsam, beni ittin. Senin yerine Mission'u koymaya çalışmıyorum." Babası derin bir nefes aldı ve Dustil artık babasının sinirlenmeye başladığı düşündü. "Sen benim oğlumsun ve seni seviyorum. Ama şu anda tam bir baş belası gibi davranıyorsun."

Dustil kaskatı bir sessizlikle gözlerini dikti.

"Senin yerinde olsam özür dilerdim. İnan bana, yanında bir Wookiee ile gezen bir kızı kızdırmak pek iyi değildir."

Babası, söylediklerini hazmetmesi için onu yalnız bıraktı.

* * *

Carth sancak tarafındaki yatakhanenin çağrı düğmesine bastı ve sabırsızlıkla Min'in cevap vermesini bekledi. Henüz bu odayı hiç görmemişti ve neye benzediğini çok merak ediyordu. Taris'ten hemen sonra, Bastila kadınların ve erkeklerin ayrı yatmasını buyurmuştu. Kimse umursamadığı için, hepsi buna itaat etmişti. Ama şimdi gemide üç tane ergenlik çağında delikanlı olduğu için, Carth bu ayırma işine müteşekkirdi. 

Carth Min'in içeride yalnız olduğunu biliyordu ve uyumadığını da. On dakika kadar önce casusluk yapması için Mission'u göndermişti. Dün gece uyandığından beri Min'i görmemişti. Min'in kendinden kaçtığını biliyordu ve nedenine dair iyi bir fikri vardı. _En azından bu sefer benim suçum değil._

Tekrar zile bastı, bu sefer çok daha uzun süre. Tam artık kapıyı açacaktı ki, cevap geldi.

Pes etmiş gibi bir sesle bağırdı Min. "İçeri girebilirsin, Carth."

Carth sıçradı. Hala bunu yapması garip geliyordu. _Jedi güçleri. Doğru ya._

Liman ve sancak tarafındaki yatakhaneler yapı olarak birbirinin kopyası olsa da, bu kadar farklı olamazlardı. Carth odadaki dişilikle silahların garip birlikteliğine baktı. Tabi ki daha fazla boş alan vardı, sonuçta buradaki dört kadına karşılık, diğer tarafta yedi erkek kalıyorlardı. Ayrıca burası kesinlikle çok daha güzel kokuyordu.

Her kadının nerede yattığı fazlasıyla belliydi. Juhani ve Bastila odanın bir bölümünü paylaşıyorlardı. İki yatak da temiz ve düzenliydi, yataklar toplanmış, raflar yerleştirilmişti. Juhani'nin yatağının üzerindeki rafta ağırlıklı olarak silahlar vardı: egzotik bıçaklar, eğitim kılıçları ve ışın kılıcı. Ayrıca seramik bir kutunun içinde bir avuç, çok güzel görünüşlü koyu mavi meditasyon kristalleri duruyordu. Kahverengi battaniye, sıkıca yatağın kenarlarına sıkıştırılmıştı. Yüzbaşı olarak yaptığı teftişlerde çok daha az tertipli yataklarla karşılaşmıştı ve yatağa bir bozuk para atsa zıplayıp zıplamayacağını merak etti. _Eminim zıplardı._

Bastila'nın da yatağı aynı şekilde düzgündü ve rafında ışın kılıcı ve bazı kozmetikler dışında hiçbir şey yoktu. Eğer kişisel eşyaları vardıysa bile, yatağının altındaki çekmecelere saklanmıştı.

Odanın diğer tarafında Mission'un bölümü tam bir renk cümbüşüydü. Yatağının bulunduğu yerde elbiseler yığılmıştı ve çekmecelerinin ağzı yarı açık duruyordu. Yağmalanmış gibi görünüyorlardı.

Mission'un yatağı de pek iyi sayılmazdı. Kırk yama yorganı ayak ucuna doğru itilmişti ve üzerinde bir Pazaak tahtası duruyordu. Üstteki rafta duran eşyalar oraya yerleştirilmemiş, olsa olsa tıkılmıştı; güvenlik spike'ları, bir gizlilik alanı jeneratörü, uçak kullanım kılavuzları, kristaller ve bir blaster. Ayrıca Mission'un ağabeyinden çocuğa kalan tek şey olduğunu Carth'ın çok iyi bildiği bir holocron vardı. Mission bunu bir gece pazaak oynarken Carth'a göstermişti. Carth kendi kendine, bu hödük ağabeyi bir gün bulursa, iyi bir adap dersi vereceğine söz vermişti. Yumruklarıyla. Süslü mor zırhı duvardaki bir kancaya asılmıştı.

Min şık yastıklardan destek alarak yatağında doğrulmuştu. Bacakları yatağın üzerine gelişigüzel serilmiş açık mavi battaniyenin üzerinde gerilmişti. Min'in rafı datapad'lerle doluydu. Ayrıca kavanozlar, bir tarak, mücevher kutusu ve bir mum vardı. Kahverengi deri çantası duvara yaslı duruyordu; ışın kılıçlarının durduğu kemeri üzerinden sarkıyordu.

Okumakta olduğu datapad'i bir tarafa attı ama Carth'ın yüzüne bakmaktan kaçınıyordu.

Carth gidip, yatağında Min'in yanına oturdu ve ona döndü. "Daha benden ne kadar zaman saklanmayı düşünüyordun?"

"Bilmem. Belki seni öldürmeye çalıştığım için özür dilemenin kulağa aptalca gelmeyecek bir şeklini bulana kadar."

"Özür dilemeni gerektirecek bir şey yok."

Min o zaman Carth'a baktı. "Anlamıyorsun. Çok öfkeliydim. Gerçekten canını yakmak istedim. Eğer o imgelem ortaya çıkmasaydı, seni öldürebilirdim."

"Ama öldürmedin."

"Arkadaşlarını öldürmediğin için fazladan puan kazanmıyorsun."

"Eğer Jedi isen kazanıyorsun," diye şaka yaptı Carth. Min'in eğlenmediğini görünce tekrar ciddileşti. "Seni tanıyorum, Min. Beni öldürmezdin. Ve bu konuyu seninle tartışmayacağım."

"Ama-"

"Yine de tek bir şey söyleyeceğim. Senin yardımınla çok ilerledik. Bu ister Güç, ister kader, isterse enayi şansı olsun. Burada olduğun için mutluyum. Sen olmasan büyük ihtimalle buraya kadar gelemezdik. Senden şüphelenmek yerine, uzun zaman önce bunu söylemeliydim sanırım. Ben… umarım beni affedebilirsin."

Min öylece gözlerini dikmişti. Sonunda konuşmayı başardı. "Seni affetmek mi? Ne için?"

Carth kaşlarını çattı. Kendini az önce gayet güzel ifade edebildiğini düşünüyordu. "Şüpheci bir pislik gibi davrandığım için."

"Bunu zaten konuşmuştuk, öyle değil mi?"

"Ama beni asla gerçekten affetmedin Min ve ben affedilmek istiyorum."

Min hala dimdik bakıyordu. "Sana inanmıyorum!"

Carth'ın gururu incinmişti ve içerledi. "Ne söylememi istiyorsun? Hatalıydım. İnatçı bir aptal gibi davrandım. Karşımda da güzel bir kadın olduğunda bunu pek rahat itiraf edemiyorum, tamam mı?"

Min bir eliyle gözlerini kapattı, dudağını ısırırken omuzları sarsılmaya başladı. Carth panikledi, eğer ağlamaya başlarsa bunu kaldırabileceğini sanmıyordu. Ellerini Min'in omuzlarına koyarak onu avutmaya çalıştı. "Özür dilerim, Min. Sanırım ben gururlu bir adamım. Bu tür şeyleri pek rahatlıkla itiraf edemiyorum."

Min başını tekrar kaldırdığında, Carth hiç de ağlamadığı fark etti. _Bana gülüyor!_

Min'in yüzü şaşkın bir gülümsemeyle aydınlanmıştı ve elini Carth'ın yanağına koydu. "Carth Onasi, ben seninle ne yapacağım?"

Carth sinirlenmek istiyordu ama yapamadı. Min öyle bakarken bu imkansızdı.

"Seni neredeyse öldürüyordum ve bunun için özür dilememe izin vermiyorsun. Bunun yerine haftalar önce affettiğim bir şey için özür dilemeye çalışıyorsun." Min başını salladı. "Gerçekten fazlasıyla iyi birisin."

Carth kızardı. "Yani özrümü kabul ediyorsun. İyi. İyi. Sevindim."

Min elini çekti ama yaramaz bir edayla kaşını kaldırdı. "Şimdi bundan pek de emin değilim. Belki de affedilmek için biraz uğraşmalısın."

Carth bir yatağın üzerinde birbirlerine çok yakın oturduklarını ve ellerinin hala Min'in omuzlarında olduğunu fark etti. Şakacı bir ifadeyle gülümsedi. "Öyle mi? Bunun hoşuma gidip gitmediğinden emin değilim."

Min daha da yanaştı ve ellerini Carth'ın göğsüne koydu. Carth bluzunun üzerinden sıcaklığını hissedebiliyordu. Min mırıldandı. "Özrünü kabul etmemi istemiyor musun?"

Carth'ın boğazı kurumuştu. "Bilmem," dedi törpü gibi bir sesle. "Affedilmek için ne yapmam gerekecek?"

Min'in bakışları Carth'ın dudaklarında yoğunlaştı. Carth kendine engel olamadı. Eğildi ve dudakları buluştu. Aslında niyeti sadece takılmaktı, Min'in arandığını düşünüyordu. Ama yumuşaklığı onu ele geçirmişti. Tam anlamıyla beklemediği bir anda yakalanmıştı.

Min'i yastıkların üzerine itti ve öpmeye devam etti. Sertçe. Min, Carth'ı iyice kendine doğru çekerken parmakları bluzunun üzerinde kıvrıldı. Kendi elleri de Min'in omuzları ve boynunda gezerken, ondan yayılan sıcaklığı hissedebiliyordu. Ellerini Min'in saçlarına gömdü. Sonunda ayrıldıklarında ikisi de nefes nefeseydiler. Carth kendini bir elektrik santralinde şoka maruz kalmış gibi hissediyordu.

Carth kendini tutku, ihtiyaç ve acılı bir suçluluk duygusu karışımına boğulmuş gibi hissediyordu. Ama gerçekten Min'i bırakmak da istemiyordu. "Ben… Bence biz…"

Kendisinin de Min kadar sarsılmış görünüp görünmediğini merak etti. Min'in dudakları hiddetle incelmişti. "Gitsen iyi olur. Yoksa işler burada sarpa saracak gibi görünüyor."

Kapı açıldığında birbirlerinden ayrılmışlardı. Bastila uygu adım odaya daldı. Hoşnutsuzluğu dalgalar halinde yayılıyordu.

"Bağ mı?" diye sordu Carth. Bu sinirin kendisine yönelik olmadığını görünce rahatlamıştı.

Min ve Bastila birbirlerine buz gibi bakışlar fırlattılar. "Evet."

"Yüzbaşı Onasi, eğer izin verirseniz Padawan Avery ile konuşmak istediğim bir konu var." Carth bu konunun ne olduğunu gayet iyi tahmin edebiliyordu ve Min'i Bastila'nın ellerine bırakmaya hiç niyeti yoktu. Ayrıca genç Jedi'ın konuşma tarzı hiç hoşuna gitmemişti.

"Hiç sanmıyorum."

Bastila soğuk bakışlarını Carth'a çevirdi ve bildiği en iyi şekilde onu başından savmaya çalıştı. "Bu bir Jedi meselesi, Yüzbaşı."

Carth'ın hiç acelesi yoktu. Bastila'nın kendisine odadan çıkması için emir verip vermeyeceğini merak ediyordu. _Gideceğimden değil tabi._ "Hayır, değil. Aslında bu konu seni hiç ilgilendirmiyor, Padawan Shan."

"O bir Jedi. O yüzden bu da beni ilgilendiriyor. Görevimin önemli bir kısmı da onu doğru yönlendirmek."

"O olgun bir kadın ve bence kendi kararlarını alabilecek kapasitede."

"Anlamıyorsun. Duygusal karmaşalar çok tehlikeli olabilir. Mantıklı düşünme yeteneğini zayıflatıp, kontrolsüz duygu patlamalarına sebep olabilir. Bir Jedi bu tür şeylerin üzerinde olmalıdır."

"Senin gibi mi?" Min'in Bastila gibi soğuk birisine dönüşmesi fikri bile Carth'ın midesine kramp girmesine sebep oluyordu.

"Klinikte neler olduğunu gördün."

"Evet, gördüm. Karanlık tarafla savaştı ve kazandı."

Bastila bunu inkar etmedi. "Karanlık tarafla savaşmak bir defa yaptığın bir şey değildir. Bunu her gün yapmak zorunda. Onun için nasıl bir tehlike olduğunun farkında değilsin."

Carth bunu bir an için bile yutmadı. "Ben mi onu tehlikeye atıyorum?"

"İlişkiler, güçlü duygularla şekillenir. Bu tür aşırılıklardan kaçınılması gerekir. Öfke ve nefret en kötüsüdür ama aşk da-"

Min sonunda araya girdi. Carth ilk defa Min'in kahverengi yüzünde belli belirsiz bir kızarma oluştuğunu görüyordu. "Yeter. Bastila, bana daha sonra öğüt verebilirsin. Şimdi lütfen git."

Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde, Bastila yumuşadı ve arkasını dönüp gitti.

"Bu kadın inanılmaz."

Min içini çekti. "Gerçekten yardımcı olduğunu düşünüyor."

Carth aralarına biraz mesafe koymak için ayağa kalktı, çünkü olduğu yerde kalırsa, onu tekrar öpmeye başlamaktan korkuyordu. Suçluluk ve ihtirasın arasında bölünmüş halde, ne yapacağını bilemiyordu.

"Carth, sorun değil. Anlıyorum."

"Anlıyor musun?"

"Kendini suçlu hissediyorsun… karına karşı."

Carth başını salladı. _Gerçekten birbirimize karşı bu kadar saydam mıyız?_

"Sanırım bu çok doğal," dedi Min.

"Seni incitmek istemiyorum."

"İncitmedin. Bak, anlıyorum ki henüz buna hazır değilsin." Parmaklarını saçları arasında dolaştırdı, "Buna… yani bu her ne ise. Dürüst olmam gerekirse, benim hazır olup olmadığımdan da emin değilim. Her neyse, ben iyiyim." Kalktı ve kapıya doğru yürüdü. "Acıktım. Sence yemekten geriye bir şeyler kalmış mıdır?"

Carth, Min'in konuyu değiştirmesine izin verdi. "Gemide üç delikanlı ve bir Wookiee varken hiç sanmıyorum."

"Doğru." Min düşündü. "Belki yeterince mızmızlanırsam Juhani benim için bir şeyler yapar."

Carth hayal kırıklığını bir kenara bıraktı ve odadan çıkarken Min'i takip etti.

* * *

Dustil, Kel, Mekel ve Carth dört numaralı limanda bekliyorlardı. Bulut Şehri'nin üst katlarındaki her şey gibi, burası da hiç bozulmamış ve saf gibi görünüyordu. Bu havada asılı duran, disk şeklindeki devasa şehrin aslında bir maden ocağı olduğuna inanmak neredeyse imkansızdı. 

Min, Bastila ve Carth, ne kadar az bilirlerse herkes için o kadar iyi olacağını düşünerek, üç genç adamı gidecekleri bir sonraki gezegen olan Tatooine yerine burada bırakma kararı almışlardı. Gelmek isteseler bile, üç eski Sith gencini yanlarına almak gibi bir seçenekleri zaten yoktu.

O gün Coruscant'a doğru hareket edecek bir gemi bulmaları hiç de zor olmadı ve çocuklar için üç bilet aldılar. Carth, Min'in çocuklara birinci sınıf biletler getirdiğini gördüğünde hiç şaşırmamıştı.

Kel ve Mekel altlarındaki devasa gaz kütlesinin olağanüstü manzarasını gözler önüne seren büyük camdan bakmaya başladılar. Kel taşralı bir turist gibi fal taşı gibi açılmış gözlerle bakarken, Mekel kendine aldırmaz bir hava vermeye çalışıyor ve başarısız oluyordu. Dustil ise çevresindekilerden bihaber görünüyordu.

"Coruscant'a gittikten sonra ne yapacağına karar verdin mi?" diye sordu Carth. Dustil'e amcasının yanında kalmasını önermişti ama Dustil buna hiç de niyetli görünmüyordu. Carth ısrar etmemek için kendini zor tutmuştu.

"Hayır, daha değil. Kel ve Mekel, Jedi'lar bizi kabul ederse onlara katılmak istiyor." Dustil'in yüzünde budalaca bir gülümseme belirdi. "Dediklerine göre bütün Jedi kızlarının en az bu gemideki hatunlar kadar seksi olup olmadıklarını merak ediyorlarmış." Carth'ın dudakları kıpırdandı. Yolculuk boyunca üç Jedi kadını ve minik mavi Twi'lek kızın güzellikleri üç delikanlı tarafından büyük bir ayrıntıyla tartışılmıştı. Mekel'in Mission'a olan düşkünlüğü de, Carth'ın Mekel'e "kodes"in ne anlama geldiğini açıklayıcı bir konuşma yapmasına sebep olmuştu.

Dustil tekrar ağırbaşlılığını takındı. "Jedi Düzeni'ne katılmak istediğimden emin değilim. Belki Telos'a giderim. Bilmiyorum."

Carth hala oğlunun Güç'e duyarlı olduğu fikrini hazmetmeye çalışıyordu. "Jedi'lar öyle mi? Sadece bana söz ver. Eğer katılırsan, arkanı kollayacaksın."

Dustil şaşırmış görünüyordu. "Memnun olacağını düşünmüştüm."

"Jedi Düzeni'ne güvenmiyorum. Sith'den çok daha iyi oldukları kesin ama işlerine geldiğinde istediklerini sömüren aşağılıklara dönüşebiliyorlar."

"Peki gemindeki Jedi'lar? Onlara güveniyor musun?"

"Sadece Min'e."

Dustil sözlerini tartarak konuştu. "Onunla ilgili olarak…"

_Kahretsin._ Carth özellikle donuk konuştu; bu, şu anda tartışmak istediği bir konu değildi. "Ne olmuş ona?"

"Onda ters olan bir şeyler var. Yani, daha sadece birkaç aydır Jedi, öyle değil mi? Kashyyyk'de asansörde olanları duydum, öyle bir şeyi yapamaması gerekirdi. Yeterince güçlü olmadığı için değil kesinlikle, çünkü güçlü. Sadece öyle bir şey yapabilmek, yıllarca çalışılmış konsantrasyon ve kontrol gerektirir. Sadece o da değil, Usta Uthar ve Yuthura'yı, bir de yanında en az yedi öğrenciyi tek başına öldürdü. Ben güçlüyüm ve birkaç yıldır eğitim görüyorum. Bunların hiçbirisini yapamayacağımdan adım gibi eminim."

Carth başını sallayınca, Dustil devam etmek için cesaret kazanmış oldu.

"O gördüğüm en güçlü Jedi ve Güç'ün onun çevresinde dolaşımı sabit bir fırtınayı andırıyor. Onun gücüne en yakın Malak'tı."

"Malak'la mı tanıştın sen?"

"Bazen Akademi'ye kendine çırak seçmek için gelirdi. En son Bandon adında birini aldı. Herif tam bir pislikti. Saul'un beni Bandon'un yerine almak istediğine inanmak çok güç." Dustil'in yüzünden hiçbir şey anlaşılmıyordu. Carth, oğlu bu konuda gurur mu duyuyor yoksa korkuyor mu anlayamadı.

Dustil'in dosyası çok aydınlatıcı olmuştu. Carth önceden Saul'dan nefret ettiğini sanırdı. Ama Saul'un oğlunu işleyip Malak'a hediye gibi sunacağını öğrenmesi, nefretinin bir mertebe daha yükselmesine sebep olmuştu.

Dustil devam etti. "Her zaman, kaderle ilgili yapılan konuşmaları aptalca bulmuşumdur. Ama arkadaşına baktığımda artık o kadar da emin olamıyorum. Diğer Jedi'lar bunun ne kadar garip olduğunu biliyor olmalılar. Önce yalan söylediğini sanmıştım ama ondan herhangi bir düzenbazlık sezmiyorum. Benden yalanlarını saklayabilecek kadar iyi eğitilmiş değil. Tabi benim de empati yeteneklerim oldukça güçlüdür. Bahse varım, ne kadar güçlü olduğunun bile farkında değildir. Sence kız arkadaşı bu konuda yardımcı olur mu?"

Carth boğulacak gibi oldu. "Kız arkadaşı mı?"

"Jedi Shan."

"Ne... yani nasıl, böyle düşünmene… yani onun…"

"Aralarındaki bağ. Normalde Güç bağları Usta ve Çırak veya bilirsin, uzun zaman birlikte olmuş sevgililer arasında oluşur. İkisi de Padawan olduğu için düşündüm ki… Değiller mi?"

"Hayır!" Carth'ın sesi istediğinden biraz daha güçlü çıkmıştı. _Sanırım empati gücünle ilgili biraz daha çalışmalısın, Dee._

"O zaman bu durum daha da garip. Neyse, belki de iyi arkadaştırlar."

"Ondan kaynaklandığını da sanmıyorum."

Gemi yolcuları almaya başladı. Mekel ve Kel, Carth'a dostça el salladılar ve rampaya doğru yürümeye başladılar.

"Jolee, Juhani ya da Bastila'nın yalan söyleyip söylemediğini biliyor musun?"

"Söylemesi zor. Çok iyi eğitilmişler." Dustil babası için gerçekten endişeli gibi görünüyordu. "Bence belki de arkasını kollaması gereken sensin."

"Bilgiler için teşekkür ederim." Bir dakika boyunca garip bir durumda birbirlerine baktılar.

"Gitmeliyim. Gemi az sonra kalkacak."

Carth, Dustil'le olan son şansının ellerinden kayıp gittiğini hissedebiliyordu. "Dee, bekle. Sith'i terk ettiğin için seninle gurur duyuyorum. Gerçekte ne olduğunu anladıktan sonra bir yalana takılıp kalmadın. Herkes bunu yapamaz. Ve biliyorum ki eğer annen burada olsaydı, o da seninle gurur duyardı."

Dustil'in yüzü buruşurken, sesi acıyla yoğunlaştı. "Ona… ona hiç yaptığım resimleri göstermedim. Keşke gösterebilseydim."

"Ben gösterdim."

"Ne?"

"Sen uyuduktan sonra onu ağaç eve götürdüm ve hepsini gösterdim." Orada yaptıkları tek şey resimlere bakmak değildi ama Dustil'in her şeyi bilmesine de gerek yoktu. "Çok gurur duymuştu."

Dustil, sanki omuzlarından büyük bir yük kalkmış gibi görünüyordu. Babasına başını salladı ve içini çekti. "Belki tüm bunlar bittiğinde konuşabiliriz. Gerçi hala bundan pek emin değilim ama en azından dinleyeceğim. Belki de olmamız gereken noktaya geri dönebiliriz."

Carth'ın göğsünde acılı bir umut yeşerdi. "Bu hoşuma gider."

"Ivan amcama nerede olduğumu bildireceğim. Böylelikle görevin bittiğinde beni bulabilirsin."

Carth başını salladı. Tek istediği oğlunu kendine çekip sarılmaktı ama bunun zorlayıcı bir davranış olacağını biliyordu. Bunun yerine elini uzattı ve omzunu hafifçe sıktı.

"Hoşça kal, baba."

"Hoşça kal, Dee. İyi şanslar."

* * *

Her zamanki gibi, Min Carth'ın yaklaştığını görmeden hissetti. Min ve Mission tüm sabahı, ellerindeki tüm parayı Bulut Şehri'nin kalburüstü mağazalarında harcayarak geçirmişlerdi. Bulut Şehri temel olarak bir madencilik kenti olsa da, olağanüstü manzaraları ve Cumhuriyet yargı alanının dışında kalan lüks gazinoları, bunaltıcı kalabalıklardan kaçmaya can atan, şaşırtıcı miktarda yüksek sınıf turistin ilgisini çekmekteydi. 

Mission'un koyu renk Gizka şekilli lambalardan, gerçekten korkutucu, dize kadar çıkan çizmelere kadar parlak gördüğü her şeyi satın almasını seyretmek ikisine de terapi gibi gelmişti. Son birkaç hafta, özellikle Onasi erkekleri yüzünden oldukça zor geçirmişti ve hem Min'in hem de Mission'un böyle bir kaçamağa ihtiyaçları vardı. Bir kindarlık anında Min, Mission'a Rodialı popüler bir punk grubunun son müzik çiplerini almış ve bu albümü sadece Bastila da yanlarındaysa çalma sözü verdirmişti. Bu şekilde Bastila'yı delirtmeyi umuyordu.

Min'in Bastila'ya olan öfkesi, bir gün önce yaşanan bağırma maçıyla doruğa ulaşmış ve genç Jedi'ın hiçbir pişmanlık belirtisi göstermemesiyle iyice şiddetlenmişti. Kashyyyk'ten beri yok olan Jedi kuralları ve uygun Jedi davranışlarıyla ilgili vaazlar ve dersler şimdi tekrar başlamıştı. Ve bu sefer Bastila dur durak bilmiyordu, ki zaten alışverişe davet edilmemesinin sebebi buydu.

Mission, Min'in data kitap mağazasında beş dakikadan çok daha uzun kalacağını fark ettiğinde, onu bırakıp gitmişti. Tüm çabalarına rağmen, sonunda pes ederek gelmeyi kabul eden Zaalbar ile birlikte yanından ayrılmış ve bir saat sonra gemide buluşacaklarına söz vermişlerdi. Kırk beş dakika boyunca, tam bir edebi saadet yaşayan Min data çiplerini toparladı. Kasaya ödeme yaptıktan sonra torbalarını aldı ve koridora doğru yollandı.

Carth, koridorda duvara yaslanmış, elleri cebinde, üzerinde Taris'teyken aldığı turuncuya yakın ceketle bekliyordu. Min defalarca, ona turuncu olmayan başka bir ceket almak istemiş ama daha sonra bu ceketin gözüne gittikçe daha da çekici göründüğünü fark ederek dehşete düşmüştü. Artık Carth'ı bu ceket olmadan düşünemiyordu. _Kabul et, çekici görünen ceket değil._

Carth'ın bitkin görünüyor olması pek şaşırtıcı değildi. Min ona dokunma isteğini bastırmaya çalıştı. Daha çok erkendi.

"Nasıl gitti?" diye sordu Min.

Carth ellerindeki torbaları alıp koridorda yürümeye başladığında, Min şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

"Düşündüğümden daha iyi ama istediğim kadar da değil. Tekrar benim oğlum olup olmayacağını bilmiyorum. O kadar öfke ve nefretle dolu ki. Onu böyle bulacağımı hiç tahmin etmiyordum ama belki de etmeliydim." Carth içini çekti. "Korkunç bir babaydım."

"Bence kendine fazla yükleniyorsun."

"Yanında çok az bulunabildim."

"Ama bahse girerim evde olduğun zamanlarda da bunu fazlasıyla telafi ettin. Devamlı evde olmak kimseyi iyi ebeveyn yapmaz. En azından çocuğunu önemsiyordun." Min bu kelimeler ağzından çıkarken, kendi sesindeki acıya şaşırmıştı.

Carth kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Deneyimlerine göre mi konuşuyorsun?"

_Bu da nereden çıktı şimdi?_ Min kendi ailesinin ona karşı kaba veya umursamaz davrandığı tek bir anı bile hatırlayamıyordu ama içinde yükselen öfkeyi de görmezden gelemezdi. "Hayır, sadece bir gözlem."

Carth her ne söyleyecektiyse, sözlerini ağzını tıktı. "Bak, belki hataların olmuştur ama sen iyi bir adamsın. Beni kötü bir baba olduğuna hiçbir şekilde ikna edemezsin."

"Belki de aramızı düzeltebiliriz. Yani öyle umuyorum. Sanırım bekleyip göreceğiz. Bu arada teşekkür ederim, tüm yardımların için."

"Onu ayrılmaya ikna eden sendin. Ben gerçekten hiçbir şey yapmadım."

"Kalın kafalılık yapma, kadın! Bulduğun o bilgiler olmasaydı, şimdi Malak'ın öğrencisi olma yolunda olacaktı." Gözleri buz gibi bir nefretle parladı. Min için onu böyle görmek acı vericiydi. "Saul'un tüm yaptıklarını düşündüğümde… Ölümlerin en acı olanını tadacak."

"Peki ya sonra?"

"Yani onu öldürdükten sonra mı?"

"Evet. Onu öldürdükten sonra ne yapacaksın?"

"Bunu hiç düşünmedim. Sanırım hep Saul'u öldürdükten sonra benim de öleceğimi varsaydım."

Korku, Min'in boğazında düğümlendi. Koridorun ortasında durup omzunu yakaladı. "Neden? Ne tür riskler almak niyetindesin?" Sesi neredeyse bağırıyormuş gibi çıkmıştı.

"Bir şeyi anla. Geçmişte ne zaman Saul'u öldürdüğümü hayal etsem, ya kendi gemimin komutasında ya da yalnızdım. Öyle bir durumda da her türlü riski alabilirdim. Ama şu an aynı şartlarda değilim. Seni ya da diğerlerini riske atmak niyetinde değilim. Yine de Saul'u görürsem, o şansım olursa, ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Gerçekten. Yani adamın ölümü yıllardır odaklandığım en büyük amacım oldu."

"O zaman kendine odaklanacak başka şeyler bulmalısın. Mesela, bilirsin, oğlun gibi!"

"Söylemek gerçekleştirmekten daha kolay. İstesem de istemesem de Dustil artık koca bir adam. Bana ihtiyacı olduğunu hiç sanmıyorum. Ama senin bunları söylerken iyi niyetli olduğunu biliyorum." Min'i temin etmeye çalışıyordu. Endişesini tamamen yanlış anlamıştı. "Sana söz veriyorum, bu görevi her şeyin üstünde tutacağım. Ne olursa olsun. Sonrasında yapacaklarım için de… Eh, bakalım neler olacağını görecek kadar yaşayacak mıyım."

Bu arada Min öfkeden tamamen morarmıştı. "Onasi, görecek kadar yaşasan iyi edersin!" Torbaları hızla Carth'ın elinden çekti ve koridorda uzun adımlarla yürümeye başladı. Carth sersemleşmiş bir halde, orada öylece donup kalmıştı.

**

* * *

Ç/N:** Aşağıdaki "submit review"a tıklayıp görüşlerinizi bildirebilirsiniz. Okuyan herkese teşekkürler.

Anduin Star: Teşekkürler. Ana karakter kadın olduğunda tabi ki durum değişiyor ve "esas kız" Carth oluyor. Ve romantizm unsuru olmayınca, Bastila ile anlaşmak, onu anlayabilmek karakter için çok daha zorlaşıyor ve uzun zaman alıyor.


	7. Bölüm 7: Kısmi Gerçekler

Feragatname: Star Wars ve Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Lucas Arts'a aittir, bana değil. Benim tek yaptığım bu nefis oyuncaklarla oynamak, o yüzden lütfen beni dava etmeyin.

**

* * *

Küllerden**

**Yazar: Prisoner 24601**

**Bölüm Yedi: Kısmi Gerçekler**

"Sen ne yaptın?" diyerek içeri daldı Bastila.

Min ve Jolee ofiste, kızıl kilimin üzerinde karşılıklı bağdaş kurmuşlardı. Min'in meditasyona odaklanmasını sağlayan mum, iki Jedi'ın arasında yanmaktaydı. Bastila, elleri kıvrımlı kalçalarında ve dudakları sinirden büzülmüş vaziyette başlarına dikilmişti. Jolee sinirli Jedi kadına baktı ve bu kavga sırasında oturur vaziyette kalmayı tercih etti.

Klinikteki hadiseden sonra, Jolee Min'e temel zihinsel savunma yöntemlerini öğretmeye başlamıştı. Jedi'ların Min'e en basit zihinsel blokajları bile öğretmediklerini gördüğünde dehşete düşmüştü. Min çok güçlü olsa da, doğal empati yeteneği çok sınırlıydı. Öğrenmesi biraz zaman almıştı ama sonunda Min, Bastila'yla arasındaki bağı ayrıştırmayı ve bloke edebilmeyi başarmıştı. Ama bunu yaparken de aslında Bastila'ya kendinden ne kadar fazla bilgi gönderdiğini öğrenmişti. Kadının öfkeden kudurması gayet anlaşılır bir durumdu.

Min yerden kalktı ve siyah gözleri keskinlikle Bastila'ya döndü. Genç Jedi içgüdüsel olarak geri adım attı.

Jolee uzun, zarif parmaklarını kucağında kenetledi ve gösteriyi izlemek üzere iyice yerleşti. _Zavallı kızın hiç şansı yok._

"Aylar önce yapmam gerekeni yaptım. Sorun nedir Bastila? Artık beni gözetleyemeyeceğin fikri hoşuna gitmedi mi?"

Saklayacak bu kadar fazla sırrı olan birisi için, Bastila şaşırtıcı derecede kötü bir yalancıydı. "Neden bahsettiğini anlamıyorum."

"Bağdan, Bastila. Sen benim tüm duygularıma tam erişime sahipken, benim senden hiçbir şey hissetmemem bana biraz garip geldi. Bunun sebebi ne?" Min'in ses tonu aldatıcı bir şekilde uysaldı.

"Belki de benim duygularım seninkilerden daha kontrollüdür."

Jolee neredeyse sesli olarak figan etmeye başlayacaktı. _Gerçekten de o kadar aptal mı olduğunu sanıyorsun?_

"Ya da belki senin duygularını hissetmemem için bu bağı sömürüyorsundur." Min'in sesi tehlikeli bir şekilde kısıldı. "Neden bana, seni dışarıda tutabilmemi sağlayacak zihinsel blokajlar olduğunu söylemedin?"

"Bu senin iyiliğin içindi."

"Demek benim iyiliğim içindi." Alaycılığına rağmen, Jolee Min'in kendini kontrol etmemek için, içten içe bir savaş verdiğini hissedebiliyordu.

"Evet. Sana göz kulak olmak benim görevim. En son Carth ile olan," Bastila doğru kelimeyi aradı, "_kaçamağınız_ da buna gerçekten ihtiyacın olduğunu gösteriyor."

Jolee'nin kaşları şaşkınlık içinde kalktı ama akıllıca sessiz kalmaya karar verdi. Belki de pilot çocuk düşündüğü kadar kalın kafalı değildi.

Min, Bastila'nın dikkatini dağıtmasına izin vermedi. "Peki, madem senin muhteşem hikmetine ve rehberliğine ihtiyacım var, o zaman tekrar aklıma girmene izin vereceğim. Ama sen de kendini bana açarsan."

Bastila'nın yüzü bir saniye içinde krem pembeden beyaza dönmüştü.

"Sorun nedir Bastila? Bu fikri beğenmedin mi? Utanmış, kızmış ve ihlal edilmiş gibi mi hissettin kendini?"

"Amacım-"

Min doğrudan Bastila'nın yüzüne yanaştı. "Amacın ya da isteklerin umurumda değil. Eğer bir daha benim iznim olmadan aramızdaki bağı açmaya kalkarsan kıçına sıkı bir tekme yersin. Anlaştık mı?"

Bastila aptalca kafasını salladı ve Min hızla odadan çıktı.

Jolee konuşmadan önce kapının kapanmasını bekledi. "Ona en basit bir zihinsel blokajı bile öğretmemek, sorumsuzluğun dik alası. Min'i her türlü zihinsel saldırıya açık bırakmışsınız."

Bastila deri koltuğa kendini bıraktı. "Konsey'in doğru olduğunu düşündüğü tüm kararlara bağlı kaldım. Açıkçası ben de bunun daha iyi olacağını düşünmüştüm."

"Neden nefret ederim biliyor musun? Şey… aslında pek çok şeyden. Yaşlıyım ve kolayca sinirleniyorum… Ama konumuz bu değil. Gerçekten nefret ettiğim şey, pek çok insanın Jedi'lara bakış açısı. Herkes Jedi'ların mükemmel olduğunu ve asla yanlış bir şey yapmayacaklarını düşünüyor."

"Konsey'in kararlarına karşı mı gelseydim yani?"

"Konsey asla yanılmaz diye bir kanun yok."

"Onun ne olduğunu biliyorsun. Onu izlememin tek yolu buydu. Karanlık tarafa düşmediğinden emin olmamın tek yolu buydu."

"Seni bunu yapmaya iten tek dürtünün bu olduğuna emin misin?"

"Ne demek istiyorsun?"

"Min çok güçlü. Bağ sayesinde öylesine muazzam bir gücü görebilmek sarhoş edici olmalı. Oralarda bir yerde olması gereken karanlıktan söz etmeme gerek bile yoktur sanırım."

"Bu bağdan hoşlanmıyorum. Devamlı onun duyguları ve güçlerine erişmek bazen baş edilir gibi değil. Ama yine de elimden geldiğince onu izliyorum. Bu benim görevim."

"Peki bu nasıl işe yarıyor? Onu, şimdi ne kadar oldu… birkaç ay mı? Bu sürede izlemen neyi değiştirdi? Herkeste baş ağrısı yaratmaktan başka?" Min'in bu şeytani intikamını takdir ediyor olsa da, Mission'un inatla müzik dediği bu gürültü, Jolee de dahil herkesi delirtiyordu. Min'le bu konuyu konuşmak zorunda kalacaktı.

"Bağ beni ikisi konusunda uyardı."

"Söylemek istemezdim genç bayan, ama gözleri olan herkes zaten bunu görebilir. Hiç onları Dejarik oynarken izledin mi?" Bastila'nın kızarmasına bakılacak olursa, izlemişti.

Aralarında devamlı olan flört, bu oyunu oynarken iyice şiddetleniyordu. Min daima Carth'ın güçlerini yerle bir etse de, pilotun bunu pek önemsediği yoktu. Jolee, Min'in bu devamlı galibiyetlerinin, gerçekten güçlü olan stratejik bilgisiyle ya da Carth'ın Cumhuriyet Filo Yüzbaşısı olduğu ve muhakkak taktik ve stratejiden anlaması gerektiği düşünülürse iyice anlaşılmaz olan oyuna odaklanma yeteneksizliğiyle ne kadar ilgisini olduğunu merak ediyordu. Jolee sonunda Carth'ın oyun tahtasına neredeyse hiç bakmadığını fark etti.

Jolee içini çekti. "Sanırım onları engelleyebileceğini düşünüyorsun."

Bastila'nın aristokrat yüzünü yoğun bir suçluluk duygusu kapladı. "Engellemeliyim. Bu durum ikisi için de tehlikeli ve kırıcı olur. Eğer fark ederlerse, ikisi de incinir."

"Hiç aklına bunun iyi bir şey olabileceği geldi mi?"

Bastila'nın yüzündeki şok ifadesinden, gelmediği belliydi. Jolee şaşırmamıştı. Bastila sonuçta Jedi Ustalarının olmasını söyledikleri her şeydi. Kızın bu kadar mutsuz olmasına şaşmamak gerekirdi. _Heh. Gençliği yoldan saptırma zamanı._

"Sana bir şey sorayım: hiç aşık oldun mu? Gerçek anlamda ama, öylesine hoşlanma anlamında değil." Bastila karşısındaki adam sanki delinin tekiymiş gibi baktı. Ama Jolee'nin umurunda değildi, ne de olsa buna alışkındı. "Jedi'lar, o kendilerine has ve berbat aşırı ihtiyatlılıklarıyla, sana aşktan sakınmanı söylerler. Şükürler olsun ki, az da olsa yaşadığının farkında olan herkes bunun doğru olmadığını bilir."

Zavallı kız kapana kısılmış gibi görünüyordu.

"Bu aşktan sakınma ile ilgili tüm vaazlar sadece saçmalıktan ibarettir. Aşk, karanlık tarafa düşürmez kimseyi. İhtiras belki hiddet ve korkuya yönlendirebilir ama kontrol de edilebilir ama ihtirasla aşk aynı şey değildir."

"Peki ya beraberinde getirdiği acı? Eminim bu tür bağlılıklara karşı takınılan tavırdaki bilgeliği görüyorsundur. Aşk sadece karışıklık ve belirsizlik getirir. Özellikle de bu vakada."

"Aşk acıya sebep olur, kesinlikle. Kaçınılmaz olarak, neşenin yanı sıra, üzüntü ve pişmanlığa da sebep olur. Ama aşkın kötü olan tarafını nasıl ele aldığın, senin karakterini ve karanlık tarafa karşı olan duruşunu belirler. Aşıkken ihtirasları kontrol edebilmek, işte size öğretmeleri gereken şey bu. Ama aşkın kendisi seni kurtarır, mahkum etmez."

"Böyle mi olacağını düşünüyorsun? Yani aşkın Min'i kurtaracağını? Sanırım durumun ciddiyetini pek önemsemiyorsun!"

Jolee birden yaşını hissetti. Bu çok yorucuydu. "Önemsemiyor muyum? Belki de haklısındır. Görünüşe bakılırsa ne söylersem söyleyeyim, bir kulağından girip diğerinden çıkacak zaten." Tek bir hamleyle ayağa kalktı. "Onları durduramayacaksın. Ne kadar burnunu sokarsan da o kadar onları sinirlendireceksin. Sanırım sonuçta yine kendi aralarındakini onların çözmesine izin vermek zorunda kalacaksın."

"Bu kabul edilemez," dedi Bastila.

"Bu artık senin elinde değil. Neden her zamanki gibi Jedi Konseyi'nin söylediğini yapmıyorsun?"

"Nedir o?"

"Güç'e inancını kaybetme." Jolee, Bastila'yı ağzı bir karış açık odada bıraktığında tatmin olmuştu.

* * *

Kadın Carth'ı delirtiyordu. 

Carth, yerli bir bürokrat ve Czerka Protokol Memuresi olan Kara Tam'ın karşısına oturmuş, söylediklerini dinlemeye çalışıyordu.

"Ve sonra Janar dedi ki…"

Şimdi bu durumda olması Min'in suçuydu. Bu kum ve tozla kaplı gezgenin tek yerleşim birimi olan Anchorhead'e vardıktan kısa bir süre sonra öğrenmişlerdi ki, Czerka Şirketi gezegenin diğer taraflarına gitmek isteyen herkesten avcılık belgesi istiyordu. Eğer Yıldız Haritasının tam yerini öğrenebilseler, belgeye ihtiyaç duymadan hemen yakınlardaki bir yere iniş yapar, haritayı alır ve giderlerdi. Sonuçta Tatooine bomboş ve çöllerden oluşan bir gezegendi ve yakalanma şansları çok düşüktü. Ama uzaydan sinyali alamamışlardı. Min ve Bastila'nın paylaştığı imgelemde, haritanın yeraltında olduğunu görmüşlerdi. Bu mantıklıydı, çünkü çölde, açıkta bir yerde olsaydı, devamlı çıkan rüzgarlar dolaysıyla üzeri çoktan kumlarla örtülmüş olurdu.

Düşündüklerinden çok daha uzun zaman alacağı için, Czerka'nın kurallarıyla oynayacaklar ya da hiç istemedikleri halde fazlasıyla dikkat çekeceklerdi.

Ki bu da şu anda Carth'ın Kara Tam ile akşam yemeğinde olmasının sebebiydi; bu kadın Czerka'nın avcılık belgelerinden sorumlu görevlisiydi. Min, Carth ve Canderous o gün erken saatlerde Czerka ofisine gitmişlerdi. Yığınla kağıt doldurup, üç ayrı resepsiyonistle konuşmuşlardı. Birkaç saatlik bürokratik işlemlerden sonra, Protokol Memuresi Tam ile görüşmeyi başarmışlardı.

"_Üzgünüm Jedi Avery, ama son zamanlarda artan Kumul insanlarının saldırılarından dolayı Czerka Şirketi halktan olanlara avcılık belgesi vermeyi bir süreliğine durdurmuş bulunmaktadır." Hepsi bunun yalan olduğunu biliyordu; kendilerinden önce gelen bir Duros daha az önce elinde belgesiyle oradan ayrılmıştı. Protokol memuresi de hiç de üzgünmüş gibi görünmüyordu. Carth bu kadın gibileri bilirdi, ellerine geçirdikleri en ufak bir mertebeyi sonuna kadar kendilerini eğlendirmek için, bencilce kullanırlardı ve ayrıca kadın böylesine sıkıcı bir gezegende tıkılıp kalmış olmaktan çok sıkılmış olmalıydı._

_Asıl problem ise Min'in ofise sanki oranın sahibiymiş edasıyla dalmış olmasıydı. Gerçi Carth, onun bunu istemeden yaptığını biliyordu ama bu davranışın Memure Tam üzerindeki etkisi, bir rontonun karşısında kırmızı bayrak sallamaktan farklı olmamıştı. Şimdi kadın için, Min'e belge vermemek, haftanın en önemli olayı olacaktı._

_Min şakaklarını ovuşturdu."Konuşabileceğimiz başka biri yok mu? İşlerin halledilmesini sağlayabilecek biri?"_

_Bu söylenecek en yanlış şeylerden biriydi, Min dikkatsice, kadının bürokratik otoritesini sorgulamıştı. Memure, Min'e en yapmacık gülümsemesiyle baktı ve hızla artan düşmanlığını güler yüz ardına saklamaya çalıştı. "Hayır. Bu ofisteki en yüksek memur benim. Kararımı yargılamak niyetindeyseniz bu formları doldurmalısınız." Memure mutlu bir şekilde en az dört santim kalınlıktaki formları çıkardı. "Bir cevap almanız yaklaşık üç hafta sürecektir."_

_Min daha da bastırdı. "Peki ya normal ücret olan iki yüz yerine dört yüz ödersek?" Açgözlülük, kadının gözlerinde parladı. İlk olarak bu taktiği denemiş olsalar, belki işe yarayabilirdi. Ama Min kadını bir kere aşağılamıştı. Artık işe yaraması mümkün değildi._

"_Bana rüşvet mi teklif ediyorsunuz?"_

_Carth, Min'in artık kendini kaybetmek üzere olduğunu görebiliyordu. Aslında kendini bu kadar süre tutabilmiş olması fazlasıyla şaşırtıcıydı ve belki de şu Jedi dinginliği Min'e de bulaşmış olabilirdi. Hem de ağzından zorla çıkan "Evet", daha çok "Evet, seni çöl ineği" gibi çıkmış olsa da._

"_Jedi Avery, böyle bir yöntemle ikna edilebilir olduğumu düşünmeniz, beni aşağılamaktan başka bir şey değildir."_

"_Dinle, seni küçük-"_

"_Bize bir saniye izin verir misiniz?" Carth Min'i kolundan yakalayarak, Canderous'un beklediği köşeye sürükledi. Ofiste sigara içmenin yasak olduğunu bildiren kocaman işarete rağmen, Canderous'un dişlerinin arasında yeni yakılmış bir sigara duruyordu. Ama garip bir şekilde kimse iri Mandaloryalı'yı durdurmaya çalışmadı._

"_Bu işe yaramıyor," dedi Carth. "Başka bir plan yapmamız gerekecek."_

"_Bu kadına inanamıyorum! Derdi nedir ki onun?"_

"_Onun derdi sensin."_

_Kızmak yerine, Min düşünceli bir şekilde baktı. "Haklısın. Benim." Carth çarkların döndüğünü hissedebiliyordu ve bunun varacağı noktayı bilmek istediğinden emin değildi. "Ama senden hoşlandı. Bence oraya gidip onunla konuşmalısın. Belki rüşveti kabul etmesini sağlayabilirsin."_

"_Ciddi olamazsın."_

"_Hadi ama, Onasi. Zor bir şey değil ki. Sadece oraya git, o kocaman kahverengi gözlerini göster ve bize bir avcılık belgesi al."_

"_Bunun işe yarayacağını nereden çıkarıyorsun ki?"_

"_Çünkü kadın sana, sanki süte banıp yemek istiyormuş gibi bakıyor."_

_Carth gerçekten bunu Min'in fark etmemesini ummuştu; yüzünün pembeye döndüğünü hissedebiliyordu. Daha da kötüsü, Canderous odayı inleten bir kahkaha patlatmıştı._

_Min, Carth'ın açık hoşnutsuzluğunu görebildiği halde devam etti. "Sıra sende. Ben Taris'teki o Sith'i, Davik'i ve Uthar'ı hallettim."_

"_Uthar mı?" diyerek kaşlarını çattı Carth._

"_Yatak odasına nasıl girdim sanıyorsun?"_

_İşte şimdi kızmıştı. "Bana yatak odasına girdiğini söylememiştin!"_

"_Dosyaları orada tutuyordu. Her neyse, konumuz bu değil. Bunu yapacak mısın yapmayacak mısın?"_

"_Hayır!"_

_Min yenilgiyle içini çekti. "Peki. Belki avcılardan birini kiralayabiliriz."_

"_Bunu çoktan denedik, biliyorsun" dedi Canderous. Avcılar ağzı sıkı bir kalabalıktı, hepsi bir diğer avcının kendi avlanma bölgesini öğrenmesinden korkuyordu. "Tek ilgilenen Tanis Venn'di. Ama dünden sonra…"_

_Carth'a belli belirsiz bir sıkkınlıkla baktı. Carth da buna nazikçe aynı yanıtı verdi. Carth dün olanlar için özür dilemeyecekti. Pislik herif iki dakikada karısını ilk defa gördüğü yabancılara satmış ve hem Min'e hem de Bastila'ya sulanacak cüreti göstermişti. Carth adamın kafasını masaya çarpmış ve eğer birkaç dişinden olmak istemiyorsa biraz daha saygılı olmasını söylemişti. Tek hayal kırıklığı da, bu sözünü gerçekleştirme fırsatı bulamamış olmaktı._

"_Sanırım kararını tekrar gözden geçirmesini sağlayabilirim," dedi Min, gerçi bir Sarlacc çukuruna atlamayı tercih edermiş gibi görünüyordu._

_Değersiz sivil görevliyle geçinmek ve o iğrenç adamın yol boyunca kendilerine rehberlik etmesi arasında seçim yapmak zorunda kalınca, Carth pes etti. "Tamam."_

"_Git, kap onu güzel çocuk." Canderous sırıttı. Carth hiddetle Min'in elinden paraları çekti._

Ne yazık ki işe yaramıştı. Hem de çok iyi. Protokol Memuresi Kara Tam kendisini yemeğe çıkarması karşılığında rüşveti almayı kabul etmişti. Böylelikle, şu anda yerel kantinde oturmuş, yemek sonrası kokteyllerini yudumlamaktaydılar. Jolee, Canderous ve Min'in karşı masada oturmuş, yerçekimi-bilardosu oynuyor olmaları da pek hoş değildi. Üçü de bu korkunç durumu inanılmaz eğlenceli buluyor gibiydiler. Kantine gelirken yol boyunca onların takılmalarına tahammül etmek zorunda kalmıştı ve şimdi de tüm kantinde yankılanan kahkahalarını işitebiliyordu.

Kendisini buna ikna ettiği için, Min'in boynunu kırmak istiyordu.

"Benimle ilgili konuştuğumuz yeter," dedi Kara. Siyah saçlarını geriye attı ve öne eğilerek çenesini eline koydu. Aslında yüzüne hakim huysuz ifadeye sebep olan kasıntı bir şahsiyeti olmasaydı, güzel sayılabilecek bir kadındı. "Bence yalnız kalabileceğimiz bir yere gidip, biraz da senden bahsetmeliyiz."

"Yapamam," diye yalan söyledi Carth, "patron sabah erkenden görevimizin başında olmamızı istiyor."

"Ama eğer gelmezsen, büyük bir hayal kırıklığı yaşarım…" Kara ayağını Carth'ın bacağında gezdirmeye çalıştı. Carth sıçrayarak bu hareketten zamanında kurtulmuş olsa da, geriye itilen sandalyenin ayaklarından kulak tırmalayıcı bir ses çıkmasına sebep oldu. Bu apaçık isteksizliği kadını hiç de caydırmışa benzemiyordu. Ya tam anlamıyla aptaldı ya da hiç umursamıyordu. Carth ikinci seçenek olduğunu tahmin ediyordu.

_Kahretsin. Bu durumdan zarif bir şekilde kurtulmama izin vermeyecek._

Kadının yırtıcı gülümsemesi aniden hırıldamaya dönüşmüştü. Carth kadının nereye baktığını anlamaya çalıştığında, hemen arkasında Min'in durduğunu gördü. "Pilotumu almaya geldim."

"Ama onunla işim henüz bitmedi."

"Bence bitti."

"Avcılık belgeni verdiğim hızla geri alabileceğimin de farkındasın, öyle değil mi?"

Min irkildi. "İşlerin buraya varmamasını umuyordum." Bir elini Carth'ın sandalyesinin arkasına dayadı ve omzunun üzerinden eğildi. Carth şimdi parfümünün kokusunu duyabiliyordu; bu günlerdir içini kemiriyordu. Pahalı, zevkli ve muzır, Bulut Şehri'ndeyken almış olmalıydı. Bu kokuyu duyunca yüzünü onun boynuna gömmek istiyordu.

Min biraz daha yaklaştı, elini masanın üzerine koyarken, gözlerini memurenin gözlerine dikti. "Yemek için teşekkür ederim," dedi Min.

Kara'nın gözleri büyüyüp puslanırken, yüzü neredeyse sarktı. "Yemek için teşekkür ederim."

"Ama ölmeye can atan pilotlar pek benim tipim değildir." Carth öfkeyle dişlerini gıcırdattı. Bu konuda yumuşamış olmasını diliyordu.

"Ama ölmeye can atan pilotlar pek benim tipim değildir." Kara itaatkar ve sanki biraz da üzgün bir tavırda tekrarlamıştı.

Min bir an duraksayıp düşündü. "Şimdi gidip rüşvet paralarımı harcamak istiyorum."

Kara sözcükleri sanki kendi fikriymiş gibi tekrar etti. "Şimdi gidip rüşvet paralarımı harcamak istiyorum."

"Başka bir yerde." Kara yerinden kımıldamayınca, Min bunu da eklemek zorunda kalmıştı. Eliyle savuşturma hareketi yaptı.

"Başka bir yerde." Kara ayağa kalktı ve yüzünde şaşkın bir ifadeyle kantinden çıktı.

Min rahatlayarak içini çekti. Doğruldu ve Kara'dan boşalan yere oturdu. "Üzgünüm. Bu kadar ileri gideceğini tahmin etmemiştim." Carth, Min'in söylediklerinde ciddi olduğunu görünce şaşırdı.

Az önceki yakınlıklarının etkisinden kurtulması birkaç saniyesini aldı. "Bunu yapmayı nerede öğrendin?"

"Jolee öğretti."

Artık karşısında oturduğuna göre, ona sinirlenmesi daha kolay olacaktı. "Neden bunu baştan yapmadın?"

"Bastila'yı, aramızdaki bağı kötüye kullandığı için haşladıktan sonra, başka şansım kalmayana kadar böyle bir şey yapmak doğru olmaz diye düşündüm. Rezil bir yöntem gibi görünüyor." Bu gerçekten doğruydu. Bastila'nın yaptığı Carth'ı gerçekten deli etmişti. Her ne kadar Min'in az önce yaptığı Bastila'nın yaptıkları kadar istilacı bir davranış olmasa da, yine de çok acımasızca bir yöntemdi. Aslında Jedi'ların insanın aklına böyle şeyler yapabiliyor olması biraz korkutucuydu.

Ama Min kazandığı tüm puanları, sanki kendine engel olamıyormuş gibi güldüğünde kaybetmiş oldu. "Ayrıca, başta gerçekten çok eğlenceliydi."

_En azından biraz kıskanabilirdi!_ "Seni eğlendirebildiysem ne mutlu bana."

"Kabul et, ilgiyi seviyorsun."

Carth, Min ile her konuştuğunda yaşadığı, o çok tanıdık öfke ve eğlence karışımını yine hissediyordu. "Öyle mi düşünüyorsun? Bence aynı tür ilgiyi bir silahtan da görebilirdim."

"Hoşuna gitmedi mi? Bu konuda ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun?"

"Bilmek ister misin? Sen biraz bekle kadın. Senin de sıran gelecek."

"Tabi. Sırf çenesin, Carth."

Min'in kendisine inanmamış olması Carth'ı sinirlendirmişti. _Herhalde çok sıhhatli olduğumu düşünüyordur!_

Carth öne eğildi, doğrudan Min'in gözlerinin içine baktı ve kısık bir sesle konuştu. "Peki değilsem ne yapacaksın?"

Min ciddi bir havayla bir kaşını kaldırdı ve yüzüne yavaşça bir gülümseme yayılmaya başladı. Birkaç saniye, Carth düşüncelerinin olasılıklarla çalkalanmasına izin verdi. Bu konuşmanın Min'in üstün olduğu ve çok açık bir şekilde tehlikeli görünen sularda yüzmekte olduğunu fark edince, Carth gülerek geri adım attı. "Hayır, hayır, bekle, bunu cevaplama. Bilmek istemiyorum." _Tabi ya. Sen kendini kandırmaya devam et, Onasi._

Evet, Min kesinlikle onu deli ediyordu. En kötüsü de, Carth bunun her anından keyif alıyordu.

* * *

Çok tanıdık kum ve toz kokusu, eviyle ilgili anılarının canlanmasına sebep olurken, Canderous gecenin kuru havasını ciğerlerine çekti. Gecenin geç saatleriydi ve Anchorhead'in sokakları karanlık ve bomboştu. Kantinden çıkıp gemiye doğru yola koyulduklarında, Min Canderous'un yanında yürümeye başlamıştı. Carth ve Jolee onları arkadan takip ederken, Cumhuriyet'in şu anda devam eden savaşını diğer mücadelelerle kıyasladıkları hassas bir münakaşa içindeydiler. 

Min kısa bir kadın olmasa da, Canderous'un omuzlarına ancak geliyordu. Canderous onu görebilmek için aşağıya doğru baktı ve Mandalorya dilinde sordu. _Plan nedir?_

Cevabın da kendi dilinde gelmesi Canderous'u mutlu etti. _Jawa klanı şefiyle konuşacağız. Komad'a göre eğer bu gezegende Yıldız Haritası diye bir şeyi duymuş birileri varsa, Jawa'lar olmalıymış._ Komad Fortuna onlarla konuşma nezaketini gösteren az sayıda avcıdan biriydi. Diğer avcılar tarafından saygı duyulan ve dolaylı olarak da olsa yardımcı olan tek kişiydi.

Canderous Min'in Jawa dilini de anlıyor olduğunu gördüğünde pek şaşırmamıştı, kadının dillerle ilgili yeteneği tam bir esrardı. Yine de garip olan, Jawa'ların sadece bu gezegende yaşıyor olduğunu biliyordu ve Min ısrarla buraya daha önce hiç gelmediğini söylemişti. Tabi ailesinin çiftçi olduğu konusunda da diretmişti. Bu tür yalanlar söylüyor olması Canderous'un kafasını karıştırıyordu, ama maaşı iyiydi ve daha da iyisi, Revan'ın halkını yenmesinden sonra ilk defa hünerlerini kullanmasına değecek düşmanlarla savaşıyordu. Bu durumunu tehlikeye sokmaya hiç niyeti yoktu.

Hem bu kadına saygı duyuyordu, daha önce çalıştığı Davik ve pek çok insana karşı hiç böyle hissetmemişti. Her ne kadar Min bazen tam bir baş ağrısı olsa da, hakkını vermeliydi; kadın içlerinden hiçbirisinin hakkını yememişti.

_Çöl için erzaka ihtiyacımız olacak. Çevrede neye ihtiyacımız olacağını soruşturacağım._

_Neye ihtiyacımız olacağını biliyorum. Ben hallederim._ Min'in soran bakışlarını görünce devam etti. _Benim klanım Ordo'nun ülkesi de buraya benzerdi: toz havzaları ve yalçın kayalıklar. Ama orada en azından ekvator bölgesinde yeşil alanlar vardı. Savaştan sonra halkımdan bazılarının buraya geldiğini duydum ama onlara ne olduğunu bilmiyorum. _İlk defa olmayarak, şimdi kayıp olan için pişmanlıkla dolu bir sancı hissetti.

_Onları bulmak için zamana ihtiyacın var mı?_

Canderous bir süre sessizce düşündü. _Hayır. Ordo klanı kaybolalı uzun zaman oldu. Bu gezegendeki Mandaloryalı'lar benim halkımdan olsalar da, ne kandaşlarım ne de yoldaşlarım. _Boş sokakta üç kişi belirdi. Her ne kadar kimse silahlarını çıkarmasa da, Min, Carth ve Jolee tetikte beklediler. Ama Canderous donmuştu. _Jagi?_

_Canderous. Çok uzun zaman oldu._

_Öldüğünü sanmıştım!_ Jagi, Canderous'un en güvenilir adamlarından biriydi. Althir'e kadar tüm galakside birlikte savaşmışlardı. Canderous geleneksel olarak tokalaşmak için yürüdü ama Jagi'nin bakışları onu durdurdu.

_Tabi ki öyle sandın. Bizi gönderdiğin o saldırıda hepimizin öldüğünü sandın. Ama sadece ben neler olduğunu anlayıp, bu tuzaktan kurtulmayı başardım. Kendi adamların için hazırladığın tuzak!_

Şaşkınlığın yerini öfke aldı. _O zaman ihtiyatlı olanı yaptım. Eğer bu kararı vermeseydim savaş-_

_Savaş yine de kazanılabilirdi. Özürlere yer yok, Canderous. Sana bir kan düellosu için meydan okuyorum._

Jagi'nin attığı kan parşömen kağıdını Canderous tek eliyle yakaladı.

_Kabul ediyorum, seni küstah köpek!_

_Seni bekliyor olacağım, Canderous._ Jagi adamlarına bir işaret yaptı ve az sonra gözden kayboldular.

"Neler oluyor?" diye sordu Carth, şüpheyle Canderous'a bakarken. Min bir elini kaldırarak onu susturdu. _Ebon Hawk_'a doğru sessizce ilerlerken, Min dikkatle Canderous'a bakıyordu.

Gemi garip bir şekilde sessizdi, Juhani masada meditasyon yapıyordu. Diğerleri ise büyük ihtimalle odalarına çekilmişlerdi. Min masaya otururken, karşısındaki sandalyeye geçmesi için Canderous'a işaret etti. Canderous ve Jolee sandalyelerini çekerken, Carth, Min'in arkasında kollarını kavuşturmuş, dik dik Canderous'a bakıyordu.

Canderous kan parşömenini açıp, bir dakika kadar sessizce okudu. Min'e baktığında Mandalor dilinde konuşmaya başladı. Min sözünü kesti. "Temel dilde konuşalım, Canderous." Canderous şaşırmamıştı, etrafta birileri olduğunda Min hep bunu yapıyordu, kaba bir davranış olduğunu düşünüyor olmalıydı. Normalde önemsemezdi ama bu konuyu pilotun, ihtiyarın ve Cathar'ın önünde konuşmak istediğinden emin değildi. Ama patron Min'di, o yüzden itaat etti. Ama yine de hoşuna gitmemişti.

"Jagi, Althir savaşına kadar benim komutamdaki bir askerdi."

"Althir. Tanıdık geliyor," dedi Min.

"Cumhuriyet kendilerine savaş ilan etmeden önce Mandaloryalı'ların son işgal ettiği gezegenlerden biriydi," dedi Carth. "Sen orada mıydın?"

"Evet. Bir savaşta benim takımım, bizden on kat büyük Althiri ordusunu bozguna uğratmıştı. O savaş klanımın tüm ordularının komutasını almamı sağlamıştı. Beş gün boyunca bizi dışarıda tutmayı başardılar, doğrudan saldırıya geçit vermiyorlardı." Canderous bir sigara yaktı ve uzun bir nefes çekti. "Görevim onların kanatlarından birine sahte saldırı düzenlemekti. Althiri ordusu içeriye göndereceğim askerlere kanıp ortaya çıkabilirdi. Bir defa askerlerimi kuşattıklarında da, gerçek taburu arkadan gönderip onları yenebilecektik."

"İşler planladığım gibi gitmedi. Bir açık fark ettim, düzenlerinde yaptıkları bir hata, ve bunu kullandım! Ana taburu kovalarken, orduları ikiye bölünmüş oldu. Filolarının tam merkezi saldırıya açık hale gelmişti! Kuvvetlerimi oraya yönlendirdim ve Althiri ordusunun çoğunu yok ettim!"

"Kendi emirlerine karşı geldin." Carth'ın hoşnutsuzluğunu kasılmış çenesi ele veriyordu.

"Bu bir savaşçının karşısına hayatında en fazla bir veya iki defa çıkabilecek bir fırsattı. Tarihin gidişatını tek bir hamlede değiştirebilecek bir fırsat. Büyük, ağır gemileri bize karşılık vermek üzere zamanında dönemedi. Komuta gemileri saniyeler içinde yok edildi. Safları tamamen karmaşa içindeydi."

"Eğer kazandıysan, Jagi niye seni öldürmek istiyor?" diye sordu Min.

"Çünkü kuvvetlerini merkeze saldırmak için çevirdiğinde, önceden sahte saldırıya gönderdiği adamlarını korunmasız bıraktı. O adamları kılıçtan geçirmiş olmalılar." Carth'ın bu karara olan küçümseyişi ses tonundan belliydi.

Canderous ayağa kalktı ve Carth'a yanaştı. "Eğer o anda saldırmasaydım, savaş o kadar da kolay kazanılmayabilirdi. Althiri ordusu çok dişliydi. Merkezlerini açık bırakan bir zayıflık gördüm ve bunu değerlendirdim. Kararımın arkasındayım."

Carth ona doğru bir kavga ararmış gibi yürüdü. "Sana verilen emirler açıktı ve bir planın parçasıydı! Adamlarına karşı bir sorumluluğun vardı!"

Min müdahale etti. "Yaptığı taktiksel olarak zekice bir hareketti."

Carth inanamıyormuş gibi Min'e baktı. "Kendi adamlarını ölüme terk etti, Min!"

"Ve böylece büyük ihtimalle çok daha fazla canı kurtarmış oldu."

"Bu doğru," dedi Canderous, her ne kadar daha önce hiç bu şekliyle düşünmemiş olsa da. "Eğer bu kararı almış olmasaydım, çok daha fazla savaşçı ölürdü ve savaş çok daha uzun sürerdi."

Carth bunu fark etmişti. "Zırvalık. Eğer daha fazla hayat kurtardıysan, bu tesadüften başka bir şey değildi. Bunu sadece zafer için yaptın, değil mi? Mandaloryalı onuru bu kadar işte."

"Mandalor, savaş anında fırsatçılık ve esnekliğin saygın bir şey olduğun öğretti bize. Bir savaşçı olarak bunu sen de biliyor olmalısın. Revan da böyle savaşmıştı."

"Öyle mi? Ama bak Revan'a sonra neler oldu."

"Pek değerli Cumhuriyet'in, o adam olmadan bugün burada olamazdı."

Canderous, Carth'ın itiraz etmediğini görünce, bir adım öne geçtiğini biliyordu.

"Kadın." Tüm gözler Juhani'ye döndü.

"Ne?" dedi Canderous.

"Kadın. Revan bir kadındı."

"Bu doğru," dedi Carth.

Canderous, Carth'a döndü. "Nereden biliyorsun?" Ama yanıtlayan Juhani oldu.

"Çünkü Taris'te yaşarken onunla tanışmıştım." Herkesin gözü yine Juhani'ye çevrilmişti.

Jolee araya girdi. "Pekala, çocuklar. Bu da çok büyüleyici bir konu olsa da, çözüm bekleyen bir sorunumuz var."

"Sorunumuz yok, yaşlı adam. Jagi'nin düello isteğini kabul ettim ve bu hafta içinde karşılaşacağız."

"Bence bir sorun var. Sana yedeklik yapacak birisini nereden bulacaksın, oğlum?"

Canderous ilk defa hissettiği garip bir yalnızlık duygusu ona bıçak gibi saplanırken, bir süre sessizce durdu. Bir kan düellosuna yedeksiz gitmek düşünülemeyecek bir şeydi. Ama yoldaşları ya ölüydü ya da çok uzaklarda. Bu gezegendeki diğer Mandaloryalı'lardan da tanıdığı çıkacağından emin değildi. Büyük ihtimalle Jagi'nin yoldaşıydılar. Geleneksel olarak, yedekliğini yapacak kişi, yanında savaşmış olmalıydı. Geleneksel olarak bu kişi gönüllü olmalıydı, kendisi kimseye soramazdı.

"Yedeği ben olacağım," dedi Min. Canderous'a baktı. "Tabi istersen."

Carth dehşete düşmüştü. "Şaka yapıyor olmalısın!"

"Bu konuda şaka yapmam."

"Onur duyarım." Bu doğruydu, kadın ne kadar iyi bir savaşçı olduğunu defalarca kanıtlamıştı. Ayrıca bu durumun pilotu sinirlendirmek gibi fazladan bir getirisi vardı. _Mükemmel._

"Hayır!"

"Bu seni ilgilendirmez, Onasi." Min ayağa kalktı. "Bana parşömeni ver Canderous, ve bıçağı."

"Ne yaptığının farkında değilsin."

Garip, şaşkın bir ifade Min'in yüzünde dolaştı ama çabucak yok oldu ve sakince konuştu. "Evet Carth, farkındayım." Canderous'a döndü. "Kadın olduğum gerçeği sorun yaratır mı?"

"Teknik olarak, hayır. Mandaloryalı kan düellolarında kadınlara getirilen bir kısıtlama yok ama oldukça sıra dışıdır. Bize saygı göstermelerini bekleme."

"Söylemek istediğim bu değil. Senin bununla bir sorunun var mı?"

Canderous parşömeni ve bıçağı uzattı. Gözleri birleşti. "Hayır. Söylediğimde ciddiydim, onur duyarım."

Min başını salladı ve parşömeni masada tam ortalarına serdi. Bıçakla yavaşça sağ avucunu kesti ve Canderous'a uzattı. O da aynısını yaptı. Kestikleri avuçları birbirine denk gelecek şekilde ellerini birleştirdiler. Canderous'un devasa elinin içinde Min'inki neredeyse kaybolmuştu. Bileklerinden dirseklerine kadar olan kolları birbirine yaslanmıştı. Kanları birbirine karışırken, kollarından akarak parşömene damlıyordu.

Sözleri aynı anda söylemeye başladılar. Canderous öğretmek zorunda bile kalmamıştı. _Galibiyette ya da yenilgide, onurunun bekçisi olacağım. Eğer sendeleyecek olursan, senin yerini alıp ölüme meydan okuyacağım. Eğer ölürsen, cenaze ateşini bizzat yakacak ve hatıranı onurlandıracağım. Galaksi, adının şerefi karşısında titreyecek._

_Beni yedeğin olarak kabul ediyor musun?_ diye sordu Min.

_Evet. Benim düşmanlarım senin, senin düşmanların benimdir._

Canderous elinde hafif bir ürperme hissetti ve elini çektiğinde yara çoktan iyileşmişti.

Jolee bir havlu uzattı ve Min kolundaki kanları sildi. "Parşömeni yarın iade edeceğim. Silah seçimin nedir?"

"Mandaloryalı kısa kılıçları, zırh yok." Canderous devam ederken, Min havluyu ona uzattı. "Yarın oraya gittiğinde, dikkatli ol. Jagi sana saygı göstermeyecek ve haddini bildirmeye çalışacaktır."

* * *

Canderous haklıydı. Jagi gerçekten de Min'e 'haddini' bildirmeye çalıştı. Min kan parşömenini uzattığında, elinin tersiyle suratına tokat atmaya çalıştığında, Min bileğini havada yakaladı ve diğer eliyle de ışın kılıcını çekti. Karşısında bir Jedi olduğunu fark eden Jagi'nin tavrı biraz daha saygılı olduysa da, yine de çok değişmemişti. 

Min dışarı çıktığında, çöllerin kör edici güneş ışığından kısa bir süre hiçbir şey göremedi. Gözleri ışığa alıştığında ise, kendisine suçlayıcı bir ifadeyle bakan iki çift gözle karşılaştı. Min dönüp derhal içeri kaçma isteğiyle savaştı. _Bir grup kadın düşmanı Mandaloryalı ile uğraşmayı tercih ederim._

O gün yatağın ters tarafından kalktığı için onları görmezden gelmeye karar verdi. Dün gece, sadece Mandaloryalı kan düellosu andını biliyor olmasından değil, ayrıca bunu daha önce de yapmış olduğu hissinden kurtulamıyor oluşundan dolayı, Min için tamamıyla dehşet verici bir deneyim olmuştu. Bu duygu, swoop yarışlarında ve ışın kılıcını birleştirirken de hissettiğinin aynısıydı. En başta sinirlerini bozan bu olayın ortaya çıkmasıydı. Önce Kashyyyk'te Zaalbar'ın ailesi, sonra Korriban'da Carth'ın oğlu ve şimdi de bu. Jedi Konseyi'nin kader ve yazgıyla ilgili söylediklerinin belki de doğru olabileceği şimdiye kadar aklına gelmemişti.

Ve bir de Carth vardı. Bu da Min'in bugün düşünmek istemediği bir yığın sorundan biriydi.

Carth ve Juhani'ye bakmadan yanlarından geçerken, Min sokakta ilerlemeye başladı. Kendisine çok kızgın olduklarını ve dün gece ikisini de ters bir şekilde defettiğini biliyordu. Bu sabah da kendi başına zamana ihtiyacı olduğunu düşünerek teslimata tek başına gitmişti. Gerçi bu yalnız zamanın da pek bir işe yaradığı söylenemezdi.

İkisi de Min'in yanında yürüyüp onu kuşatmaya aldılar. "İkimizden birinin seninle gelmesini beklemeliydin," dedi Carth.

"Neden? Tartışalım diye mi?"

Juhani destekledi. "Carth haklı. Mandaloryalı halkı kötü mizaçlıdır ve kolaylıkla kendilerini kaybederler. Buraya gelerek onları öfkelendirmiş oldun. Tek başına gelmen çok aptalcaydı. Hem seninle tartışmaya da hiç niyetimiz yok."

"Belki senin yok Juhani. Ama onun var."

"Bunu nasıl yapabildin Min? O piçin yaptıklarından sonra nasıl yedeği olabildin?"

Min Juhani'ye döndü. "Gördün mü?"

Juhani Carth'a ters ters baktı. "Sadece neden onun yanında yer aldığını anlamakta zorlanıyoruz."

Juhani bu kadar makul konuştuğunda sinirlenmek mümkün değildi. "Neden? Canderous'a neden bu kadar karşısın?"

"Bu kişisel bir şey değil. Sadece Mandaloryalı'lara güvenmem. Onlara güvenilmemeli. Kaba kuvvete dayanırlar, vahşidirler ve gezegenleri yok etmek en büyük zevkleri arasındadır. Geminde onun varlığına neden hoşgörü gösterdiğini bilmiyorum. Aslında şimdiye kadar yararlı olabileceğini gösterdi. Ama bu, aldığın riske değer mi bilmiyorum."

Min daha fazlası olduğunu biliyordu. Daha fazlası her zaman olurdu. "Ve?"

Juhani'nin yüzü ıstırap ve öfkeyle gerginleşti. "Mandaloryalı Savaşlarının ilk zamanlarında, dış halkadaki gezegenlerde ciddi bir savaş sürüyordu. Mandaloryalı'lar geldi ve anayurdumu, Cathar'ı istila ederek, ırkımı kılıçtan geçirdiler… Yaptıklarını unutamıyorum."

_Sanırım gerçek sebep bu._ Min sokağın ortasında durdu ve Juhani'ye baktı. "Tarisli olduğunu sanıyordum."

"Yerlisi değildim. Annemi ve babamı Mandaloryalı'lar anayurtlarından sürmüştü. Ben henüz bebekken kendi yurdumuzdan kaçmayı başarabilmişlerdi. Gidebilecekleri en uzak gezegene kadar kaçmışlardı ve sonunda Taris'e yerleştiler. Daha fazla kaçmaya dayanamamışlardı, sanırım…"

Carth ve Min bir süre Cathar'ın kendini toparlamasını beklediler. Min suçluluk duygusuna boğulmuştu. _Bunu bilmediğime inanamıyorum. Onu tanımak için daha fazla zaman ayırmalıydım._ Onu fazla kendi haline bırakmıştı. Cathar da oldukça mesafeli olduğundan, onu tanımak zordu. Aslında sanki kadın böylesini tercih ediyor gibi görünüyordu. _Ama bu bir mazeret değil, kahretsin!_

"Özür dilerim. Sadece onun yanında uzun süre kalmaya pek dayanamıyorum. Gerçekten ondan hoşlanmadığım için değil, sadece…"

Min başını salladı ve Juhani'ye bir açıklama yapmaya karar verdi. "Canderous yalnız, klanı yok olalı uzun zaman geçmiş ve yanında yer alacak başka kimsesi yok. Onun için düelloya yedeksiz gitmek, yerin dibine girmekle aynı anlama gelirdi."

"Belki de yalnız gitmeyi hak ettiği hiç aklına geldi mi? Şanı için kendi adamlarını satmış. O seni hak etmiyor," dedi Carth, Min kendisiyle konuşmadığı halde.

"Belki öyle, belki de değil. Çok önemli değil. O benim mürettebatımdan ve yalnız gitmiyor."

"O bir Mandaloryalı paralı askeri ve senin sorumluluğunda değil."

"Evet, benim sorumluluğumda. Ve herkesten önce senin bunu anlayacağını sanırdım."

"Ne?" diye neredeyse bağırdı Carth.

"Sen bir Yüzbaşısın. Ya senin mürettebatından biri olsaydı, sen ne yapardın?"

Carth çenesini kenetleyerek, sert bir görünüm takındı. "O başka."

Min kollarını önünde kavuşturdu ve gözlerinin içine baktı. "Öyle mi? Nasıl _başka_?" Carth'ın dudakları, vereceği bir cevabın olmadığı bilinciyle hiddetle kilitlendi.

"Ben senin tarafındayım. Bir an için olsun, Canderous'un o emirleri hayat kurtarmak için verdiğini düşünmedim. Büyük ihtimalle şerefi için yaptı. Hala bunun alınabilecek en iyi taktiksel karar olduğunu düşünsem de, bunu yapmasını sağlayan dürtüleri yanlıştı. Sen haklısın, bunu yaptığı için tam bir piç olabilir. Ama bunu sevsem de sevmesem de, o benim piçim, benim sorumluluğum. Bunu ben istemedim ama buna sahibim."

"Bundan hiç hoşlanmıyorum."

"Şansına küs. Bununla yaşamak zorundasın."

"Tabi. Çünkü yerimde sen olsaydın, öyle yapardın değil mi?" Carth'ın öfkesi konuştukça artıyordu. "Sen, ki Bulut Şehri'nden beri şu "ölmeye can atmayla" ilgili yakamı bırakmadın. Sen, ki tanıştığım en inatçı kadın olmalısın!"

"Şey… o başka!"

Carth, Min'in sözlerini tekrarladı. "Öyle mi? Nasıl?"

"Çünkü haklıyım."

Min'le dalga geçecek cesareti vardı. "Hım, demek öyle. Her şeyi açıklığa kavuşturduğun için sağ ol, Min."

"Geri dönmeyi düşünmüyorsun bile!"

"Kahretsin kadın, Beni bu şekilde kışkırtmaya devam edersen, seni dizlerimin üstüne yatırıp iyi bir ders vereceğim!" Min bu ifade karşısında şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı, ama Carth nutkuna devam etti. "Sana daha kaç defa söylemem gerekecek? Bu görevi her şeyin üzerinde tutacağıma dair sana söz verdim ve bunda ciddiydim! Burada yapmaya çalıştığımız her şeyi, kendi saplantılarım için tehlikeye atacağımı düşünmüyorsun değil mi?"

"Ben görevden bahsetmiyorum, seni nuna beyinli!"

Carth tamamen kafası karışmış bir halde gözlerini dikti.

"Bir şeyi anlayabilmen için sana resmini mi çizmeliyim? Bu seninle ilgili! Ben senin için endişeleniyorum!"

Min nasıl bu kadar aptal birinin, kendisini öptüğünde ayaklarını yerden kesebildiğine bir an inanamadı.

"Hayatını bir yana fırlatıp atmanı istemiyorum ve kokarım şu intikam aşkın, senin ölümüne sebep olacak. Öldüğünü görmek istemiyorum çünkü sana değer veriyorum, seni salak!"

Aralarına bir sessizlik çöktü.

"Hım, evet. Anlıyorum." Carth'ın kahverengi gözleri şaşkınlıkla büyümüştü. Elini Min'in boynuna koydu ve parmağıyla yüzünü okşadı. Konuşmaya başladığında yüz ifadesi yumuşamıştı. "Min, Saul'u öldürmek yapmam gereken bir şey."

"Biliyorum," dedi Min usulca. Ama düşüncesi bile çok kötüydü.

"Ama aptalca ya da düşüncesiz hiçbir şey yapmayacağım, tamam mı?"

"Sen benim arkadaşımsın. Sadece arkadaşlarımın öleceğini düşündüğümde çıldırmak gibi bir eğilimim var."

Carth'ın gülümseyişi acılıydı. Dikkatle Min'in gözlerine baktı. "Bunun olmamasına gayret edeceğim."

"Güzel."

"Sanırım seni Canderous'un yedekliğini yapmaktan vazgeçiremem, öyle değil mi?"

"Hayır."

"Dikkatli olacaksın, öyle değil mi? Çünkü bilirsin, yanımızda olman hiç de fena bir şey değil."

Min başını salladı ve Carth sarılmak için onu kendisine çekti. Min yanağını onun deri ceketine dayarken, gözlerini kapattı ve buna izin verdi. Derinin ve temiz erkek kokusunun karışımı, sağlıklı düşünebilmeyi zorlaştırıyordu. Tıraşsız çenesini ve düzensiz nefesini alnında hissedebiliyordu. Carth'ın eli ensesine kayarken, parmağı, Min'in o sırada deli gibi attığını bildiği atar damarının olduğu yeri okşuyordu. Min, onun kendisini öpmesi için tek yapması gerekenin başını biraz kaldırmak olduğunu biliyordu.

_Kahretsin! İyi olmaya çalışmak neden bu kadar zor?_ Bir hafta önce kendini öptürmek için onu kışkırttığından, şimdi uslu durmaya çalıştı. Biliyordu ki, Carth hala karısı için yas tutuyordu ve zamana ihtiyacı vardı. Min gerçekten anlayış gösterebilmek için çok çabalıyordu. Ama asıl sorun, kesinlikle ve kesinlikle anlayışlı olmak istemediğini fark etmesiydi. Gerçekten istediği Carth'dı. Min, Carth'ın üzerindeki etkisinin farkındaydı ve kasıtlı olarak onu tahrik ediyordu. Gerçekten kendine engel olamıyordu. Her ne kadar Carth'ı henüz hazır olmadığı bir şeye zorlamamak için uğraşsa da, adamın şimdi gidip böyle bir şey yapacağı tutmuştu.

_O sadece arkadaş olmak istiyor. Büyü artık._ Hüsranını içine atarak, geri çekildi.

"Jawa'lar," dedi sesinin düzgün çıkmasına uğraşırken.

Carth gözlerini şaşkınlıkla kırparken, bakışları çok uzaklardaydı. "Jawa'lar mı?"

"Gidip onlarla konuşmalıyız. Hemen."

"Ah, peki."

Biraz geç olarak, Min oldukça kalabalık bir sokakta durduklarını fark etti. Juhani onlardan birkaç adım ilerde durmuş, başkalarına bakmaya çalışıyordu. Carth da nerede olduklarını fark etmiş olacaktı ki, utanarak kıpkırmızı oldu.

Ya gülünecek ya da ağlanacak bir durumdu, Min bir kahkaha attı. "Hadi çocuklar. Gidip işlerimizi halledelim."

_

* * *

Ebon Hawk_, Kumul insanlarının yerleşim alanlarından yirmi kilometre kadar uzakta, kayalık bir kanyonda konumlanmış, kalkışa hazır bir durumda bekliyordu. Uğuldayan motorların sesi, Carth'da sakinleştirici bir etki yapıyordu ve buna ihtiyacı vardı.

Pilot koltuğunda döndü ve kom linke uzandı.

"Mission?"

"Evet?" Ancak bir ergenlik çağındakinden çıkabilecek kadar sıkkın ve gıcık bir sesle cevap vermişti.

"Ne kadar yakındalar?"

"Son sorduğun zamandakinden ancak bir kilometre kadar yakındalar." Mission bilgisayar odasındaki ekrandan, Min, Bastila ve Juhani'yi takip ediyordu. Üçü ve yanlarında daha yeni satın aldıkları katil ruhlu droidleri, Kumul insanlarının çadırlarına doğru ilerliyorlardı. "Carth, eğer heyecanlı bir şey olursa sana haber veririm, tamam mı?"

"Oldu."

Dün Jawa klan lideriyle konuşmuşlardı ve Jawa'ların Yıldız Haritasını görmüş olduklarını duyunca sevinmişlerdi. Eğer yakınlardaki Kumul insanları tarafından esir edilmiş kabile üyelerini kurtarırlarsa, Jawa'ların onlara mağara sistemlerinin haritalarını verecekleri bir anlaşmaya varmışlardı. Bu konuşma sırasında Min ve Juhani'nin yanı sıra Carth'ın da orada bulunması iyiydi. İki kadın Jawa'ların esir alındığını duyar duymaz, onların yardımını beklemeden, tutsakları kurtarmayı kabul edebilirlerdi. Carth bu hassasiyeti ne kadar onaylıyor olursa olsun, bulunması gereken bir Yıldız Haritası vardı.

Barışçıl bir çözüm bulmakta dayatan ve kuş beyinli planlarını yüzlerine vurarak iki kadını utandıran Bastila olmuştu. Ve şimdi üç kadın, üzerlerinde artık ölü olan akıncıların üzerinden çıkarılmış kıyafetler ve yanlarında Kumul insanlarının dilini konuşabilen bu katil ruhlu protokol droidiyle birlikte çadırlara ilerlemekteydiler. Carth, Min'in bu dili konuşamıyor olmasına oldukça şaşırmıştı.

Bu plan neredeyse yürümeyecekti de. Min, Bastila'nın onları Kumul insanlarının kıyafetleriyle gizlemek niyetinde olduğunu fark ettiği anda, hiddetten ter ter tepinmeye başlamıştı. Carth onu pek suçlayamıyordu, giysiler gerçekten berbattı. Ama ya giyeceklerdi ya da görüldükleri yerde saldırıya uğrayacaklardı. Min oyunu saldırılmaktan yana kullanmıştı ama diğer Jedi'ların oybirliğiyle saf dışı bırakılmıştı.

Carth'ı Kumul insanlarından da çok endişelendiren droiddi. Daha önce bir droidin bu kadar çılgın olabileceği hiç aklına gelmemişti.

Tam tekrar Mission'u arayacaktı ki, Jolee kokpite girdi ve o yaşta sahip olması beklenmeyecek bir zarafet ve estetikle yandaki koltuğa oturdu. Carth, yaşlı Jedi'ın ne istediğini merak ediyordu. Aslında Jolee'yi seviyordu; ihtiyarın Jedi Düzeni'ne karşı sağlam bir hoşnutsuzluğu vardı. Ama bir an için olsun Jolee'nin öylesine kendilerine katılmış olduğuna inanmıyordu. Yaşlı adamın asıl niyetini gerçekten merak ediyordu.

"Çıkar ağzından baklayı, evlat."

"Efendim?"

"Bütün sabah yüzünü buruşturup durdun."

"Buruşturmak mı? Ben yüzümü buruşturmuyorum." Ama Jolee'nin delip geçen bakışlarını görünce teslim oldu. "Tamam. Belki biraz buruşturuyorumdur ama sen de çok ısrarcısın. Bu seni neden ilgilendirsin ki?"

"Sadece bir arkadaşa ihtiyacın olabileceğini düşündüm. Hırçınlaşmana gerek yoktu." Jolee koltuğunda doğrulmaya başlamıştı ki, Carth onu durdurdu. _Onu azarlıyormuş gibi konuşmamalıydım, her ne kadar meraklı ihtiyarın teki olsa da._

"Sadece karımı düşünüyordum."

"Ah." Jolee anlayışla başını salladı ve bir süre sessizlik içinde oturdular. "Min sana bir zamanlar benim de evli olduğumdan bahsetti mi?"

Carth, Jolee'nin yüzünü görebilmek için koltuğunda döndü. Yaşlı adama artan bir ilgiyle bakıyordu. "Hayır. Hayır, bahsetmedi."

"Sana ben bir kaçakçıyken nasıl Ukatis üzerinde vurulduğumu anlatmıştım." Carth başını salladı. Gemideki herkes Jolee'nin renkli geçmişini dinlemekten büyük zevk almıştı. "Beni yere düşüren silahı ateşleyen karımdı."

"Gerçekten mi?"

Jolee sırıttı. "Nayama mucizevi bir kadındı. Öfkesi burnunda, azimli ve çok akıllı. Beni merkeze sürüklemişti ve hapishaneden üç defa kaçmaya yeltendiğimde beni rahatlıkla durdurmuştu. Ah, bir de o vücudu… Söylememe gerek yoktur sanırım, sonunda kalbini kazanmayı başardım. Ama tabi hapishaneden kaçarken onu da kaçırdıktan sonra bunu yapabildim."

"Ona ne oldu?"

"Kısaca söylemek gerekirse, Exar Kun'la yapılan son savaşta öldü."

"Peki uzunca söyleyecek olursan?"

"Bu, başka bir zaman anlatılacak bir hikaye. Şimdi senden bahsediyoruz."

"Öyle mi? Ama ben beraberinde çıkarılacak bir dersle gelecek zalim ama dokunaklı bir hikaye anlatmanı bekliyordum."

"Devam et. İhtiyarla eğlen. Ne de olsa öğrenilmesi gereken her şeyi çoktan biliyor olduğundan, ben yolundan çekileyim."

_Kahretsin. Belki de gerçekten konuşacak birisine ihtiyacım vardır. Neden olmasın?_

"Sadece nasıl göründüğünü hatırlamaya çalışıyordum. Bunu hatırlamak bu kadar zor olmamalı. Onunla ilgili hatırladığım şeyler var. Mesela gülüşü, saçlarının kokusu, son kavgamız… Sadece yüzünü hatırlayamıyorum. Uzun süredir aklımda tutmaya çalışıyorum ama artık orada değil. Olması gerektiği gibi değil. Bu çok mu garip?"

"Hayır, değil. Önemli şeyleri hatırlıyorsun."

"Ama yüzünü hatırlayabilmeliyim. Bu dehşet verici! Onu kaybediyormuşum gibi geliyor."

"Onu çoktan kaybettin, oğlum. Saul'u öldürmek bunu değiştirmeyecek."

"Yine de bunu yapmalıyım. Onun ölümünden beri beni ayakta tutan tek şey, Saul'u bulup öldürmek ihtiyacı oldu."

"Eğer buna gerçekten inanıyorsan, neden burada oturup suçluluk içinde yuvarlanıp duruyorsun?" Jolee cevaplamasını beklemedi. "Şahsen bu durumun belli bir geveze Jedi genç kızıyla ilgili olduğunu düşünüyorum."

Carth bakışlarını pencereden dışarıya, sıcak çöle çevirdi. Ancak bir süre sonra konuştu. "O önemsiyor Jolee. Hayatta olup olmadığıma uzun zamandır değer veren tek insan o."

"Biliyor musun, intikamın ötesinde bir hayat istemek karına ihanet etmek demek değildir. Sence karın ne yapmanı isterdi?"

Carth bunun cevabını biliyordu. O ve Morgana bunu yıllar önce tartışmışlardı. Şimdi bu durumun ironisi midesinin bulanmasına neden oluyordu.

_Corellia yapımı sabahlığı üzerinde mutfakta otururken, arka bahçede oynayan Dee'yi izliyordu. Carth üniformasının ceketini üzerinden çıkardı ve sandalyenin arkasına astı._

_Morgana bir yandan bahçedeki oğluna göz kulak olurken, ilgisini Carth'a da vermeyi başardı. "Biraz dinlenmelisin," dedi içini çekerek. "Son günler çok yorucu geçti."_

_Korkunç geçmişti. En iyi arkadaşının cenazesinden yeni dönmüşlerdi. Dustil Jarret'la ömür boyu bir dostlukları vardı, filoya yazılmış, uçuş eğitimini birlikte tamamlamışlardı ve birbirlerini sayısız kez kurtarmışlardı. Şimdi öldüğüne inanmak çok zor geliyordu, hem de uçağı düşman Mandaloryalı ateşi altında parçalara ayrılırken, arkadaşının çığlıklarını telsizden duymuş olmasına rağmen. Dustil'in karısına haber vermek zorunda kalan yine kendisi olmuştu._

_Carth karısının yanına oturdu ve elini tuttu. Karısının söyleyeceklerinden hiç hoşlanmayacağını biliyordu. "Konuşmalıyız, kedicik."_

_Morgana'nın derin mavi gözleri öfke ve korkuyla doldu. "Şu an bunu konuşmak istemiyorum."_

"_Ben de bu konuşmayı yapmak istemiyorum, ama mecburuz." Morgana başını çevirdi. Carth bu konuşmayı daha önce defalarca yapmaya çalışmıştı ama Morgana inatla reddediyordu. Ama artık bunu içinde tutamazdı. Morgana'yı üzmek istemiyor olsa da bilmek zorundaydı."Eğer bana bir şey olursa, hayatına devam edeceğine ve seni mutlu edecek bir başkasını bulacağına söz ver."_

"_Hayır." Morgana'nın sesi sakin, yumuşak ama kesindi. Carth yüzünü buruşturdu. Karısının kendisine kızgın olduğunu biliyordu. Çünkü ne kadar sinirliyse, sesi bu kadar kısık çıkardı._

"_Ana-"_

"_Hayır. Sensiz hayatıma devam edeceğime söz vermiyorum. Beni mutlu edecek bir başkasını bulacağıma da söz vermiyorum. Böylece sen de hayatta kalmak zorunda kalacaksın, Carth Marcus Onasi ve söyleyeceklerimin hepsi bu kadar."_

_Carth üsteledi, çünkü savaş alanına az da olsa rahat bir kafayla başka türlü dönemezdi. O yüzden ucuz bir yönteme başvurdu. "Peki. Ama eğer sen ölseydin, benim ne yapmamı isterdin?"_

_Morgana titredi, ama gözyaşları yanaklarından akarken cevaplamayı reddetti. Karısının gözyaşlarını silerken, kendi sorusunu yanıtlayan Carth oldu. "Mutlu olmamı isterdin."_

"_Bu hiç adil değil."_

"_Evet?"_

"_Tabi ki mutlu olmanı isterdim."_

"_Mandaloryalı'lar ile savaş daha yeni başladı. Daha pek çok insan ölecek. Bunu benim için yapacağından emin olmalıyım. Lütfen Ana, bana söz ver."_

_Morgana pes etti ve söz verdi. Ama önce Carth'ın söz vermesini sağlamıştı. Ama Carth bu sözü verirken, asla tutmak zorunda kalacak kişinin kendisi olacağını düşünmemişti._

Jolee Carth'ın yüzünü inceledi. "Evet, ben de öyle düşünmüştüm." Bir süre sessizce oturdu ve kendi anıları içinde kayboldu. "Hayat kısa, evlat. Eğer şanslıysan bir defa aşkı bulursun. Ama iki defa bulmak… Eh, işte bu gerçekten muhteşem bir şey."

Jolee bir şeyleri savuşturuyormuş gibi elini salladı. "Pöh, sanki her şeyi biliyormuşum gibi beni dinleme. Ben artık aşktan ne anlarım? Artık Jedi bile olmayan yalnız ve yaşlı bir adamım. Ama sana şu kadarını söyleyeyim. Eğer otuz yaş genç olsaydım, sana ciddi bir rakip olurdum."

Carth güldü. "Gerçekten mi?"

"Bana öyle bakma, kahretsin! Hep böyle kırışmış bir ihtiyar değildim, bilirsin. Oldukça enerjik ve atılgandım."

"A-ha."

"Evet. Bunlar heybetli şeylerdi. Kadınlar bundan hoşlanır."

"Heybetli mi?"

"Hala da dövüşebiliyorum, o yüzden yüzündeki şu sırıtmayı derhal yok etsen iyi edersin."

Carth'ın cevabı, Mission'un sesiyle bölündü. "Carth! Başları dertte! Bize derhal ihtiyaçları var!"

Carth gemiyi havalandırırken emir yağdırmaya başladı. "Hemen silahların başına geç, Mission! Canderous?"

"Evet?" Her zamanki huysuz ve boğuk sesiyle konuşmuştu.

"İki dakika içinde hazır ol."

"Seni beni merak etme, güzel çocuk. Sadece bizi oraya götür."

Carth yanındaki koltuğa baktığında Jolee'nin çoktan kalkmış, kapıya doğru hızla gitmekte olduğunu gördü.

Carth _Ebon Hawk_'u hızla dar kanyondan geçirirken, geç kalmadıklarını umuyordu.

* * *

"Neden hiçbir şey planladığımız gibi gitmez?" Min dişlerinin arasından konuşuyordu. Bir kılıcıyla Tusken akıncısının gaffi sopasından gelen saldırıyı önlerken, diğeriyle güçlü bir darbe indiriyordu. Saldırdığı savaşçı garip bir horuldama sesiyle öldü. Min bunun bir çığlık olup olmadığını merak etti. 

Bir saniyeliğine nefesini düzene sokmaya çalıştı. Şefin salonu Kumul insanlarının cesetleriyle örtülmüştü. Aslında başta her şey planlandığı gibi gidiyordu. Tutuklu Jawa'ların salıverilmesi için görüşmeleri devam ederken, Kumul insanları birden bir şeyden alınmış ve saldırmaya başlamışlardı. Buna neyin sebep olduğunu anlayacak zamanları olmamıştı ve şimdi sadece Jawa'ları bulup buradan kaçmaları gerekiyordu.

"Bu taraftan." Bastila kıvrımlı koridorda koşmaya başladı.

Kumul insanlarının yerleşim alanı, pek çok birbirine bağlanmış çadırlardan oluşan daire şeklinde bir köye benziyordu. Evlerin sağlamlığı tartışılırdı; birkaç hamlede paramparça olabilirlermiş gibi görünüyorlardı.

Min ve Juhani, arkalarında HK-47 droidiyle takip etmeye başlamışlardı. Droid çok neşeli bir şekilde siper almış gelirken, arkasındaki yarım düzine ya da daha çok düşmanın yanaşmasını engelliyordu. Mekanik hayatının en büyük eğlencesini yaşıyor gibi görünüyordu.

"İtiraf etmeliyim, Minuet. Şu droid gerçekten ürkütücü," dedi Juhani.

Min katılıyordu; bu robota karşı kendi hisleri de bıkkınlık, korku ve eğlence karışımıydı.

Köşeyi döndüklerinde yeni bir grup savaşçıyla karşılaştılar. Bastila bir çadır kapısını gösterdi. "Orada! Jawa'lar orada!" Bastila kendini Tusken akıncılarının arasına attı ve Min'in artık tek görebildiği sarı ışın kılıcının dairesel ışıklarıydı. Juhani dönüp HK'e arkalarından gelen savaşçıları uzaklaştırmakta yardımcı olmaya başladı. Min o sırada iki grup savaşçının tam ortasında tuzağa düşmüş olduklarını fark etti.

Derhal çadıra koştu. İçeride yedi sekiz tane Jawa köşeye büzülmüştü. Karşılarındakinin Kumul insanı olmadığını görünce yardım etmesi için yalvarmaya başladılar. Ama o anda Min yön duygusunu tamamen kaybetmişti ve çıkışın ne tarafta olduğuna dair en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu. Çadırları çevreleyen koridor da, gittikçe daha fazla savaşçıyla doluyordu.

_Koridorun canı cehenneme o zaman. Bir yol seç ve kesmeye başla._

Min çadırın arkasına doğru yürüdü ve ışın kılıcıyla çadır bezini kesmeye başladı. Hızla önünde açılan odaya baktı ve kimseyi görmeyince Jawa'ları çıkarmaya başladı. Bastila, Juhani ve HK de, Min'in açtığı deliğe doğru gerilemeye başladılar. Üç çadır ve sayısız cesetten sonra, sonunda Min çöle ulaşabilmişti. Fakat Kumul insanlarının taretlerinin olduğu yerin yirmi metre kadar sağındaki çöl alanına çıkmıştı. Tehlikeden habersiz Jawa'lar, kumların üzerinden sendeleyerek yürümeye başladılar.

Taretler Min'e doğru döndü ve Min kendine doğru gelen blaster ışınlarından saklanacak bir siper aradı. Jawa'lar ve taretler arasına girerek mümkün olduğunca çok ışını kılıçlarıyla defetti. Jawa'ların geri kalanı, Jedi'lar ve droid hala içerideydi. Arkalarından gelen Kumul insanlarıyla çarpıştıklarını duyabiliyordu.

Taretleri elektrikle vurdu ve ona en yakın duran iki taret aşırı yüklenerek patladı. İkinci defa saldıramadan, zihninde inanılmaz bir acı hissetti.

_Bastila!_

Bir anlık dikkatsizliği sayesinde, ışınlardan biri Min'i tam omzundan yakaladı ve üzerindeki pis, paçavra kıyafeti kavurarak etine saplandı. Bu vuruşun gücü, kumlara düşmeden önce neredeyse kendi çevresinde bir dönüş yapmasına sebep oldu. Min tamamen sersemlemişti ve savunmasızdı.

Görmeden önce sesini duydu. Yere bu kadar yakın uçarken, _Ebon Hawk_ sağır edecek kadar gürültü çıkarıyordu. Gemi havada asılı durup tüm görüntüyü kaplarken, göz kamaştırıcı silahları kısa sürede taretleri yok etmişti. _Ebon Hawk_ durduğu yerde neredeyse bir kum fırtınasının çıkmasını sağlamış ve Min bir süre körlük yaşamıştı. Etini kamçılayan kumdan korunmak için bacaklarını kendine çekerek iyice büzüldü. Yüzünü korumayı başarmış olsa da, kum korunmasız boynunu yakıyordu.

Tekrar görebilmeye başladığında ve kalan Jawa'lar delikten dışarı çıkmaya başladıklarında Min ayağa kalktı. _Ebon Hawk_ zarif bir şekilde bir yay çizerek döndü, sola doğru eğildi ve Min şimdi yere iyice yanaştığını görebiliyordu.

Çevresine baktı ve tüm Jawa'ların orada olduğunu gördü; neyse ki hiçbiri yaralanmamıştı. Juhani, Bastila'yı yarı taşıyormuş gibi sürüklüyordu ve arkalarından da HK-47 takip ediyordu. Min, Bastila'nın yürürken aksadığını fark etti, bacağını saran giysileri parçalanmış ve kan içindeydi, yüzü de acıyla gerilmişti.

Kumul insanları, şimdi duman çıkaran taretlerin arasında kalan asıl girişten karıncalar gibi çıkmaya başlamışlardı. Gürleyip, homurtu sesleri çıkarırken tekrar saldırmaya hazırlandılar. Jawa'lar dehşet içinde Min'in bacağına sarıldılar.

_Ebon Hawk_ Min'e doğru dikey bir şekilde alçaldı. Lazer topları saldırıya geçmiş akıncılara ateş açtı. Min yere iniş motorlarının devreye girdiğini duyabiliyordu. Gemi kuma yumuşak bir iniş yaptı ve rampa açıldı. Canderous ve Zaalbar rampada göründüler ve derhal ateş etmeye başladılar. Min Jawa'ları derhal gemiye doğru götürürken, Bastila ve Juhani onu takip ettiler. Deli droid ise neredeyse gönülsüz olarak onları takip ediyordu.

"Rapor: Teşekkürler, Sahip. Homurdanan et-torbalarının yok edilmesi neredeyse tatmin edici bir deneyimdi," dedi HK-47 o kusursuz ses tonuyla, rampa kapanırken.

Min yığılırcasına duvara yaslandı, adrenalin hücumu vücudunu terk ederken, gücünü de kaybetmeye başlamıştı. Droide şüpheci bir bakış attı. Droidin sırf öldürmeye başlayabilmek için orada kavga çıkarmış olabileceğinden şüphelenmiyor değildi. "Orada neler oldu? Bize niçin saldırdılar?"

"Rapor: Şef, Kumul insanlarının kıyafetlerinin kutsal olduğunu ve çok mahrem durumlar dışında asla çıkarılmadığını bildirdi, Sahip. Sizin giysilerinizin de bunlardan olduğunu görünce çok kızdı ve insanlarına saldırmalarını emretti."

"Mmm. Sanırım öyle olmalı." Yine de bu droide tam olarak inanmıyordu.

"Sual: Sahip, buna benim sebep olduğumu mu düşünüyorsunuz?"

"Emin değildim."

"Sual: Eğer ben sorumlu olsaydım, ne yapardınız?"

"Carth'ın yörüngeye çıkmasını bekler, sonra da seni uzay boşluğuna atardım. Düşerken büyük ihtimalle atmosferde yanardın böylelikle."

"Teslimiyet: Çok ama çok zalim bir angaryacısınız, Sahip. Sizi şimdiden çok sevdim."

Nedense bu pek de iç açıcı bir düşünce değildi.

* * *

Bir duştan ve birkaç koltodan sonra Min kendini çok daha iyi hissediyordu. Jawa'ları Anchorhead'e bırakmışlardı ve liderleri de anlaşmalarına bağlı kalarak, Yıldız Haritasının bulunduğunu düşündükleri mağara sistemlerinin haritasını onlara vermişti. Jawa'lar Min'in ilgisini çekmişti ve _Ebon Hawk_ mürettebatı çölün iyice derinliklerine olan yolculuklarına başlamadan önce erzak almaya dağıldıklarında, bu değişik yaratıklarla konuşmaya başladı. Ama Jawa'ların kukuletalarının altında neye benzediklerini Min'e göstermeyi reddetmeleri, büyük hayal kırıklığı yaşamasına sebep oldu. Mission ve Min bu konuyu epeyce tartışmışlardı. Mission tüylü olmaları gerektiğini düşünse de, Min daha çok minyatür rancor'lara benzediklerini umuyordu. Ne yazık ki, bu şimdilik bir gizem olarak kalacaktı. Min sonunda _Ebon Hawk_'a döndüğünde hava çoktan kararmıştı. 

Mürettebatın çoğu salonda toplanmış, holovid'de Tattooine swoop yarışlarını izliyordu. Koltuk dolmuş, geri kalanlar da holovid ekranının çevresine karmakarışık bir şekilde çekilmiş sandalyelere oturmuşlardı. Mission, Zaalbar, Carth, Canderous, ve Jolee favori yarışçılarını belirlediklerinden, odayı tezahürat ve sataşma sesleri doldurmuştu. Hatta Bastila ve Juhani bile onlara katılmıştı.

Herkes neredeyse ahenkle figan ederken, Mission bir zafer nidası attı ve ayağa kalkıp bahisleri toplamaya başladı.

"Öde bakalım, moruk," dedi Carth'a doğru eğilirken.

Carth cebinden paraları çıkarırken, Mission'a şüpheyle baktı. "On dört yaşındaki biri için, yarış bahisleriyle ilgili çok şey biliyorsun."

"Bunu senin söylemen gerçekten ilginç Carth. Sonuçta pazaak'ta yeni hileler yapmayı ona öğreten de sendin," dedi Bastila, Mission'ın büyüyen para tomarlarına Jolee'ninki de eklenirken.

Carth sırıttı. "Hey! O da bana bir iki şey öğretti bu konuda."

Min'in kaşları inanamazlıkla kalktı. "Sen hile mi yapıyorsun?"

"Tabi ki yapıyor," dedi Canderous. "Kimse Pazaak'ta o kadar iyi değildir."

Carth soruyu geçiştirmeye çalıştı. Mutfağa doğru ilerlerken konuyu değiştirmeye çalışıyordu. "Demek döndün. Artık peşinden aramaya çıkacağımızı düşünmeye başlamıştık."

"Bu oyunda gerçekten iyi olduğunu sanıyordum."

"Ah, gerçekten iyi," Mission sırıttı. "Hile yapınca daha da iyi oluyor."

Min güldü ve yiyecek bir şeyler bulmak için mutfak tezgahına doğru yürüdü. "Mürettebatıma işe yarar hünerler öğretiyor olduğunu görmek çok güzel. Gerçekten Onasi, çok etkilendim. Bu tür şeyler yapabileceğini hiç tahmin etmezdim."

"Anlaşılan hile yapabilme yeteneği seni oldukça etkiliyor." Carth elindeki Corellia baharatlı biradan büyük bir yudum aldı ve tezgaha yaslandı.

Min bu kışkırtmayı es geçti, çok kolay gibi görünmüştü. _Hem uslu durmaya çalışıyordun, hatırladın mı?_ O sırada tüm yemeklerin bitmiş olduğunu fark etti. "Sizi piçler! Akşam yemeğinden bana hiç mi bir şey ayırmadınız?" İçlerinden birini yemek almak için kantine gönderebilirdi.

Carth kaşlarını çattı. "Ayırdık sanıyordum."

_O senin için miydi?_ diye kükredi Zaalbar.

"Ah, Koca Z, sen mi?" dedi Mission.

_Özür dilerim, Minuet._ Wookiee ayağa kalktı. _Kantine gidip senin için bir şeyler alacağım._

"Ben sana bir şeyler pişirebilirim," dedi Juhani. "Erzakları daha bugün aldık. Her şey taze."

Normalde izin verirdi. Ama ilk defa herkes bir arada güzel zaman geçiriyordu ve kavga etmiyordu. Bu durumu bozmak yakışık almayacağı için Min elini salladı. "Boş verin."

Jolee, Min'in yemek masası üzerinde bıraktığı veri haritalarına bakmaya başladı. Min bir tabak aldı ve içine yulaf doldurarak masaya oturdu. Carth dehşet dolu gözlerle eğildi ve Min'in tabağını önünden hızla çekti. "Ne yapıyorsun sen?"

"Yemeğimi yiyorum. Ne yapıyormuşum gibi görünüyor?"

"Sintisayzırdan mı? O şey iğrençtir. Ayrıca dolaplar taze yiyecek kaynıyor."

"Ki benim pişirmemi gerektiriyorlar."

"Yemek pişirmektense o şeyi yemeyi mi tercih ediyorsun?"

"Evet."

Carth başını iki yana salladı. Yulafı çöpe boşalttı ve dolaptan yiyecekleri çıkarmaya başladı. Min şaşkın bir halde onu izliyordu.

"Bu mağaralar çok büyük. İçlerini araştırmak çok zaman alacak," dedi Jolee haritaları incelerken.

"Mm-hım." Min dalgın bir şekilde cevaplamıştı. Carth'ın omuzlarının, bluzunun altındaki hareketini izlemekle meşguldü. Ağzı kurumuştu.

"En azından dört farklı mağara sistemi var. Jawa'ların alanı biraz daha daraltmalarını sağlayamadın mı?"

Min'in gözleri biraz daha aşağıya, Carth'ın biçimli poposuna kaydı. "Hayır." Min'in sesi kurbağa vraklaması gibi çıkmıştı.

"Ama haritanın bu mağaralardan birinde olduğundan eminler, öyle değil mi?"

Min kendini zorlayarak gözlerini ondan ayırmayı başardı. _Güzel. İyi olman gerekiyor_. "Evet." Şimdi sandviçe bakıyordu. Min, bu sandviçin evcimenliği karşısında büyülenmişti.

"Neyse, sonuçta hepsi aynı kanyonun içindeler. Belki de bir avcının bu haritalara bakmasını sağlayabiliriz. Bu bölgeyi tanıyor olabilirler. Komad Fortuna iyi bir başlangıç olabilir, ne yaptığını biliyormuş gibi görünüyor. Yarın sabah gidip onunla konuşurum."

Carth güçlü ellerinden biriyle tezgahın üzerine dökülenleri temizledi. Min o anda şehvetinden son nefesini vermek üzere olduğunu sandı. Tabi bu duygulara sadece şehvet denebilirse. "Tamam. Güzel. Sen öyle yap."

"Çocuğum, sen…" Jolee, Min'in baktığı yeri görünce sustu.

Carth dönüp sandviçi uzattı. Min teşekkür etmek istiyordu, bu jest gerçekten çok hoştu. Ama nefes alamıyordu. Böylelikle Carth'a boş boş bakmaya devam etti.

Carth, Min'in kızdığını düşünmüş olmalıydı çünkü sesi savunmacı çıktı. "Sakın bundan kendine bir anlam çıkarma, tatlım. Bunda bir ima yok. Alt tarafı bir sandviç."

Her zamanki gibi kurtarıcı Jolee lafa daldı. "Size hiç Sith'lerin çok güzel sandviç yaptığını söylemiş miydim? Heh. Ama bunu söylediğimi sakın Jedi Konseyi'ne anlatmayın."

Min hala cevap vermeyince, Carth bıkmış bir halde kafasını salladı, birasını aldı ve yarışları izleyen kalabalığa karışırken deli Jedi kadınlarıyla ilgili bir şeyler homurdandı.

_Belki deliyimdir. Ya da belki…_

Başını eğip, aptal sandviçe baktı. O anda biliyordu. "Hayır."

Jolee ona sabırla bakıyordu.

"Onu seviyorum."

Jolee güldü. "Bunu anlaman bu kadar uzun zamanını mı aldı? Ne hissettiğini sanıyordun?"

Min, Jolee'ye döndü. "Şehvet! Tüm bunların sadece şehvet olduğunu sanıyordum!" diye feryat etti.

Jolee akıllılık ederek yorum yapmadı.

"Kahretsin!"

"Sana da Jedi Konseyi'nin aşk hakkında ne kadar yanıldığıyla ilgili vaaz vermem gerekiyor mu? Senin daha zeki olduğunu sanıyordum."

"Lütfen verme. O saçmalıkları asla yutmadığımı gayet iyi biliyorsun." Jolee karısını anlattığında, ikisi zaten bu konuları konuşmuştu.

"O zaman sorun nedir?"

"Bu her şeyi çok daha… karışık hale getirir." _Evet, her şey bir yana, bu en çok ihtiyacın olan şeydi Min._

"Hayatta başına gelebilecek en güzel şeyi, sırf biraz zorluk çıkaracak diye elinin tersiyle itmek mi istiyorsun?"

"Hayır," dedi Min uysalca.

"Güzel." Jolee, Min'i sandviçine bakıp, ne yapacağını düşünürken yalnız bıraktı.

* * *

Liman tarafı mürettebat yatakhanesinin serinliğinde, Canderous savaşa hazırlandı. Günün çoğunu Mandalor kanunu için meditasyon yaparak, törenle silahlarını temizleyip, onararak geçirmişti. Düello zırhsız yapılacak olsa da, onu da hazırlamıştı. Yığınla saldırgan Kumul insanının bulunduğu çöle onsuz gitmeye hiç niyeti yoktu. Zırhını giymek üzereyken kapı açıldı. 

Canderous gelenin kim olduğuna dönüp bakma zahmetine bile girmedi. Bunun yerine omzunun üzerinden seslendi. "Gerçek bir savaşçının savaşa nasıl hazırlandığını mı izlemeye geldin, güzel çocuk?"

Taris'te bir araya geldiklerinden beri, Carth ve Canderous birbirlerini ellerinden geldiğince görmezden gelmeye çalışmışlardı. Silahlarla ilgili birkaç sohbet dışında, mecbur kalmadıkça konuşmamışlardı. İki adam da bu durumdan çok memnundular, ta ki şu Jagi meselesi ortaya çıkana kadar.

Carth onu beklemediği bir anda yakaladı. Canderous ağır zırhını başından geçirene kadar harekete geçmemişti. Carth o sırada Canderous'a bacaklarının arasından bir tekme attı ve iri adam yüzüstü yere kapaklandı. Canderous yarı giymiş olduğu zırhından kendini kurtarmaya çalışırken, Carth kollarını adamın omuzlarının altından geçirerek, elleriyle Mandaloryalı'nın kalın ensesini kavradı ve kıpırdamasını engelledi. Canderous bu pozisyondan kurtulmaya çalıştı ama pilot şaşkınlık verecek derecede güçlüydü. Carth'ı küçümsemişti ve bu bir daha olmayacaktı.

"Pekala Canderous, sanırım artık konuşmamızın zamanı geldi, öyle değil mi?"

Canderous rahatladı ve hamlesini yapmak için doğru zamanı beklemeye başladı. Carth'ın kendisini öldüremeyeceğini biliyordu çünkü öldürürse, düellodaki yerini Min'in alması gerekecekti. Ama yaralayabileceğini biliyordu. Ve Jagi'yle yapılacak bir düello için bu, ölüm kalım meselesi demekti. "Senin sorunun da bu. Tek yaptığın konuşmak ama asıl ihtiyacın olan yatmak."

Carth bunu duymazdan geldi.

"Dinle seni namussuz pislik! Her şeyden önce, bir daha bana "güzel çocuk" deme. Asla. İkincisi, eğer ona bu aptal düello yüzünden en ufak bir zarar gelirse, bağırsaklarını ayakkabı bağcığı olarak kullanırım. Anlaşıldı mı?"

Canderous homurdandı ve Carth bunu yanlışlıkla onay olarak algıladı. Kollarını gevşetip ayağa kalkmaya başladı. Bir saniye içinde Canderous olduğu yerde döndü ve Carth'ın tam göğsüne hızlı bir tekme savurdu. Pilot bunun şiddetiyle geriye uçarak yere düştü.

Mandaloryalı yavaşça ayağa kalktı. Zırhını giymeye devam etti. "Çok daha azı için adam öldürdüğüm olmuştur. Şu an seni öldürmememin tek sebebi o. Ki bu yaptığımız konuşma onun şerefini tamamen lekelemekten başka bir işe yaramıyor."

Pilotun yüzünde hem karmaşa hem de kıskançlık belirdi. Canderous bunu oldukça eğlenceli bulmuştu. Carth'a, Min'in pek onun tipi olmadığını söylememeye karar verdi. Kendi kadınlarının daha kıvrımlı ve çok daha küçük dudaklı olmasını tercih ederdi; gerçi Min kendisine böyle bir teklifle gelse, hayır diyemezdi. Ve Canderous bu ikisi arasındaki sorunun da Min'den kaynaklanmadığını biliyordu.

"Şeref mi? Evet, Mandaloryalı şerefinin nasıl bir şey olduğunu hepimiz biliyoruz, değil mi?"

"Bizim hakkımızda hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun!"

"Kendi adamlarının seni bir düelloya çağıracak kadar senden nefret ettiğini biliyorum. Ve umarım kıçına iyi bir tekme basarlar çünkü bunun gerçekleşmesi için zemini hazırlayan da sendin. Ama senin şerefin," Carth sözcüğü tükürüyormuş gibi söylemişti, "onu da bu saçmalığa sürükledi çünkü senin için üzülüyor."

"Senin yardımına ihtiyacı yok onun. Ayrıca sana ait bir mal da değil ki koruyasın. Böyle sevdalı bir kinrath yavrusu gibi davranacağına, üzerinde hak iddia edip, onu sahipleninceye kadar ikimizin konuşacak hiçbir şeyi yok. O zamana kadar, yoluma bir daha çıkma." Canderous, Carth'ı iterek koridora çıktı.

Canderous sonunda Min'i dewback'in sırtında önüne oturtmayı başarabildiğinde, Tatooine'in ikiz güneşleri batmak üzereydi. Yük taşımaya yarayan devasa çöl yaratığı homurdandı ve kumda derin ayak izleri bırakarak ilerlemeye başladı.

Normalde, Min'in kendi dewback'ine binmesine izin verirdi. Ama süratçi yerine bu dört bacaklı, dev sürüngenlere bineceğini öğrendiği zaman, Min neredeyse düellodan vazgeçiyordu. Ama düellonun ev sahipliğini Jagi yapıyordu ve ulaşım aracını seçmek onun hakkıydı. Canderous tüm bu mızmızlanmaların aslında bu hayvana olan korkusundan kaynaklandığını, şimdi tam önünde oturan Min'in halinden daha da iyi anlıyordu. Kadın kaskatı kesilmişti. Min'i hayvanın sırtına çıkarması en azından on beş dakikasını almıştı. Bunu da ancak onunla bunu yapıp yapamayacağına bahse girerek başarmıştı.

Canderous düşmanının tepesini attırma şansını geri tepecek türde bir adam değildi. Kolunu yavaşça Min'in beline doladı ve omzunun üzerinden şehvetle Min'e baktıktan sonra, Carth'a döndü. Carth'ın çenesinin kasıldığını ve gözlerinin öfkeyle dolduğunu görünce tatmin oldu. Ama Min bu olanlardan bihaberdi. Eyeri sanki onu kesin ölümden kurtaracakmış gibi sımsıkı kavramakla çok meşguldü.

"Sen bizi bekleme," diyerek alay ederken, Canderous hayvana hafifçe vurdu. Hayvan çabucak hızını buldu ve Canderous da devasa yaratığı çölde büyük bir rahatlıkla idare etti. Min rahatlamaya başladı ve birkaç dakika sonra bu gezintiden oldukça hoşlanmaya başlamış gibi görünüyordu. Canderous'a omzunun üzerinden bakarak sırıttı.

Onlar yol aldıkça güneşler alçaldı, gökyüzü kırmızının tonlarına büründü. Canderous önlerinde yüksek bir kayalık gördüğünde, yıllardır ilk defa sıla hasreti hissetti. Jagi'nin düello için niye burayı seçtiğini şimdi anlıyordu. Dewback tepeye çıkan dar patikada çevik hareketlerle ilerliyordu ve sonunda tepeye vardıklarında gökyüzü morun tonlarını yansıtıyordu. Düello ringini meşaleler aydınlatıyordu. Ayakta duran yirmi kadar adam, ancak yakılan ateşin ışığıyla seçilebiliyordu.

Canderous hayvanın sırtından atladı ve Min'in inmesine yardım etti. Törensel alanın çevresinde duran adamlara dikkatle baktı. Hiçbirini tanımıyordu. Jagi sadece buraya gelebilecek uzaklıkta bulunan Mandaloryalı'ları çağırmış olmalıydı. Canderous en son bir kan düellosuna katıldığında, kendisini izleyen binlerce kandaşı vardı. Kendi soyundan geriye fazla adamın kalmadığını biliyordu ama yine de daha fazlası olmalıydı. Bin kişi beklemese de, sadece yirmi kişi de adaletsizlikti.

_Bu kadar az mı kaldık?_

Jagi, kurban edilmiş bir hayvanın kanıyla sınırları çizilmiş olan ringin ortasında duruyordu. Sert ve zayıf bedeni, ateşin titreyen ışığıyla aydınlanıyordu. Belinden üstü çıplaktı ve iki Mandaloryalı kısa kılıcını çoktan eline almıştı.

_Ah, demek sonunda gelebildin. Belki korkaklığın su yüzüne çıkar da bugün burada seni göremeyiz diye düşünmüştüm._

Min, Canderous'un üstünü çıkarmasına yardım etti. Eğer isteselerdi zırhla dövüşebilirlerdi ama Canderous daima düello sırasında hareket özgürlüğünü tercih etmişti.

_Bunu yapmak istediğinden emin misin Canderous? O bir zamanlar senin yoldaşın, arkadaşındı._ dedi Min yumuşak bir sesle.

_Bu bir onur meselesi. Bana ettiği hakaretleri onun yanına bırakamam. Bunu yapmak zorundayım._

Min başını salladı ama koyu gözleri hüzünlüydü. _Onur için ödenebilecek çok ağır bir bedel bu._

_O onur hakkında hiçbir şey bilmez!_ diye bağırdı Jagi.

Canderous ringe girdi ve Min ona kılıçları uzattı. _Bu kadar konuştuğumuz yeter, Jagi. Buraya yapmak için geldiğimiz işi halledelim!_

İki adam birbirlerinin çevresinde daire çizmeye başladılar. Ama Jagi'nin daha söyleyecekleri vardı.

_Onun ne yaptığını biliyor musun, Jedi? Düşman kanadına saldırmamızı istedi ve bizi koruyacağına söz verdi. Ama kendi şanı için daha iyi bir fırsat gördüğünde, bizi düşmanın eline terk etti! Yoldaşlarımın, senin savaşçılarının kanının borcu ancak senin ölümünle ödenebilir. İkimiz de buradaki tehlikeleri biliyoruz ve ikimiz de ne yapmamız gerektiğini biliyoruz. Bu düello ancak ölümle sona erer._

Canderous ve Jagi birbirlerine saldırdılar. Bıçaklar kesiştiğinde, çelikten kıvılcım çıktı. İki adam da birbirinin saldırısını engelliyordu. Canderous tüm gücüyle rakibini itmek üzere atıldı fakat Jagi daha hızlıydı. Saldırının ortasında hızla kenara çekildi. Canderous hızla ileriye sürüklenirken, Jagi'nin sol elindeki kama Canderous'un omzunu deldi.

Ama bu sadece etini kesmiş bir yaraydı. Canderous toparlanırken, şimdiden implant'inin iyileştirmeye başladığını hissedebiliyordu. Bu Jagi'nin açabileceği tek yara oldu. Canderous hamlelerinde sistematik ve merhametsizdi. Birkaç dakika içinde Jagi'yi kanlar içinde ve sakat bırakmıştı. Jagi kılıçlarından birini de düşürmüştü.

Gözleri kenetlendi ve ikisi de bunun bir son olduğunu biliyordu. Ama artık geriye dönüş yoktu, Mandalor Kanunu buna izin vermezdi. Jagi gözlerinde zalim bir azimle saldırdı ve Canderous bir bıçağıyla bu zayıf saldırıyı engellerken diğerini Jagi'nin göğüs kafesine saplayarak çevirdi. Jagi sendeleyerek dizlerinin üzerine düştüğünde, yeni yarasından kan fışkırıyordu. Canderous eski yoldaşının başında durdu ve boğazını kesti.

Bir şeyler hissedeceğini düşünmüştü. Şan, haklı çıkma, zaferin getirdiği heyecan. Ama bunların hiçbiri yoktu. Kendini bomboş hissetti.

Min'e baktı ve yüzündeki acı ve iğrenmeyi gördü. Bu canını daha da yaktı çünkü Min'in anladığını düşünmüştü.

Jagi'nin yedeği geldi ve cesedi aldı. İçlerinden biri mutlaka öleceği için cenaze odunları çoktan hazırlanmıştı. Jagi'nin yedeği ateşi yaktı ve yıldızla kaplı gökyüzünün altında herkes sessizce Jagi'nin bedeninin yanışını izledi.

Canderous ateş sönünceye kadar Min'in yanında sessizce durdu. _Ebon Hawk_'a dönmek üzere Canderous, Min'i hayvanın tekrar sırtına bindirirken, Min başını iki yana salladı.

Uzun süre sessizce ilerledikten sonra Canderous konuştu.

_Mandaloryalı onurunu anladığını düşünmüştüm._

_Anlıyorum Canderous ama bu katıldığımı göstermez. Burada gördüğüm sadece harcanmışlıktı. Halkın kökleri kuruyana dek şan ve zafer için savaştı ve hala kendi içinizde savaşıyorsunuz. Bunun için pek çok dünyayı yok ettiniz. Bu hayatın, enerjinin, kaynakların, her şeyin harcanması sadece. Ama artık elinizde sadece onurunuz var. İnsan yok, klan yok, yoldaş yok, sadece onur. Sadece buna değmiş olmasını umuyorum._

* * *

Çok geç saatlere kadar _Ebon Hawk_'a dönmediler ama Carth yine de bekledi. Gece nöbetlerini devralan HK-47'nin dışında Carth yalnızdı. Endişe ve sinirini boks torbasından çıkarmaya çalışmıştı ama Canderous'un tekme attığı göğsü oldukça acıdığı için iyi bir egzersiz yapamamıştı. Min için endişelenmek artık alışmaya başladığı bir şeydi, ama hoşuna da gitmiyordu. 

Salona sessizlik içinde girdiler. Canderous Min'e baktı ve Mandaloryalı dilinde konuştu. Min temel dilde cevap verdi. "Bir şey değil."

Mandaloryalı uzun süre Carth'a baktı ama bir şey söylemedi. Arkasını dönüp yatakhaneye gitti.

Min Carth'a bakıp dalgın bir şekilde başını salladı ve ofisine yöneldi. Carth onu takip etti ve kapıdan izlemeye başladı. Min zırhının üst kısmını çıkardı ve kahverengi omuzlarını ortaya çıkaran kırmızı bluzuyla kaldı. Zırhını ve ardından ışın kılıçlarını barındıran kemerini umursamaz bir şekilde masanın üzerine fırlattı, bardan bir bardak şarap aldı ve sandalyeye kendini bıraktı. Carth dikkatli bir şekilde koltuğa oturdu.

Min'i incelemeye başladı, başını geriye atmış, gözlerini kapatmış ve bacaklarını uzatmıştı. Canını neyin sıktığını öğrenmek istiyordu; son günlerde alıngan, sessiz ve iyice uzak davranır olmuştu. Kendisine şimdiye kadar canını neyin sıktığını anlatacak kadar güvendiğini umuyordu ama bu kadar sabır göstermek de artık Carth'ı tüketmekteydi. Eğer Min kendi isteğiyle anlatmazsa, bir şekilde anlattıracaktı.

Sessizliği ilk bozan Min oldu. "Son zamanlarda beni yakından izliyorsun. Neden?"

_Kahretsin, yakalandım._ "Farkında olduğunu bilmiyordum."

"Biraz daha zorlasaydın, gözlerin yuvalarından fırlayacaktı."

"O kadar da kötü değilim, öyle değil mi?"

Min'in dudak uçları hafifçe yukarı kalktı. "Bir maymun-kertenkelesi için değil, hayır. Hiç de fena sayılmazsın."

"Tek yaptığım seni izlemek de değil ama. Bundan herhangi bir kastım yok." _Tabi, Onasi._ "Pekala, senin için endişeleniyorum. Bu düşüncelerimi daha çok kendime saklıyordum ama artık bir şeyler söylemem gerektiğini düşünüyorum. Son zamanlarda biraz garip davranıyorsun."

Min gözlerini açtı ve ona baktı. Carth Min'in kızgın değil sadece meraklı olduğunu görünce mutlu oldu. "Öyle mi? Başka gözlemlerin de var mı?"

_Sadece gördüğüm en güzel bacaklara ve yüze sahip olman ve teninin bende devamlı dokunma isteği yaratması var._ Carth boğazını temizledi. "Şey, belki birkaç tane. Umarım onları da kendime saklamam seni rahatsız etmez." Karşılığında sert bir çıkış bekliyordu ama Min sesiz kalınca endişesi ikiye katlandı. "Hadi, Min. Seni bu kadar neyin sıktığını anlat bana."

Min yavaşça öne doğru eğildi, ellerini dizlerine koydu ve saçlarının yüzünü kapatmasına izin verdi. Ancak bir süre sonra doğruldu ve saçlarını kulaklarının arkasına attı. Hiç içmediği şarabı masaya bıraktı.

"Bende doğru olmayan bir şeyler var."

"Anlamadım."

"Sanırım daha önce bir kan düellosunda dövüşmüştüm."

"Ne zaman?"

"Hepsi bu kadar. Hatırlamıyorum. Ama bunu daha önce yaptığım hissini de üzerimden atamıyorum." Min kendisine baktığında, Carth o yüzde korku ve karmaşayı görebiliyordu. "Mandaloryalı kan andının sözlerini biliyordum ama nereden bilmiyorum. Ve dövüşme tarzım? Carth, bu Mandalorya geleneksel iki elli dövüş şekli. Bu gece Canderous ve Jagi böyle dövüştüler. Canderous'a bunu niye daha önce söylemediğini sordum. O da bunu benim bildiğimi düşündüğünü ve büyük ihtimalle bir Mandaloryalı'dan bunun dersini aldığımı varsaydığını söylediği. Ama böyle bir şey hatırlamıyorum. Bunu nerede öğrendiğimi hatırlamaya zorluyorum kendimi ama olmuyor."

Min üzüntüsünü saklayamıyordu. Ayağa kalktı ve odada volta atmaya başladı. "Ve bu ilk defa olmuyor. Işın kılıcımı yaptığımda ve Taris'teki yarışlarda da böyle hissettim. O şeyleri yapmakta bu kadar başarılı olmamam gerekirdi. Çünkü önceden hiç yapmamıştım. Ama sanki yapmışım gibi hissediyorum. Sanki zihnimin bir ucunda duruyorlar ama onlara erişemiyorum."

"Belki Güç'ü bilinçsizce kullanabiliyordun."

"Usta Zhar da öyle söyledi. Ama kullanmıyordum. Şimdi Güç'ü kullanmanın ne demek olduğunu biliyorum, bu yüzden o zaman bunu kullanmadığımı da çok iyi biliyorum. Başka şeyler de var. Duygularıma hiç uymayan hatıralar mesela."

Carth onun Bulut Şehri'ndeki patlamasını hatırladı. "Annen ve baban gibi mi?"

"Evet, onlardan nefret ediyorum Carth. Kesinlikle onları adam yerine koymuyorum. Ama sebebini bilmiyorum. Bana iyi davranmadıkları tek bir anı bile hatırlayamıyorum."

"Hiç mantıklı olmayan başka şeyler de var. Mesela Jawa dilini nasıl konuşabiliyorum? Jawa'lar sadece bu gezegende yaşıyorlar ve ne buraya daha önce geldim ne de daha önce bir Jawa'yla tanıştım." Min masanın başında durdu ve ışın kılıçlarına dokundu.

"Ve bunların arasında Dustil'in sana anlattıkları veya Bastila'nın bizimle gelmesindeki gariplik ve bana aramızdaki bağın gerçek doğasını anlatmaması veya Konsey'in aldığı garip kararlar yok."

Yüzünü göremese de, omuzlarının titrediğini görebiliyordu. Min döndü fakat Carth'a bakamadı.

"İçgüdülerin yanlış değildi, biliyorsun. Bana güvenmemek konusunda sonuna kadar haklıydın."

Carth ayağa kalktı, Min'e doğru yürüdü ve kendisine bakmasını sağlamak için yüzünü elleri arasına aldı. Tamamen perişan ve korkmuş görünüyordu. "Sana güveniyorum. Sana kendi hayatım, oğlumun hayatı, tüm mürettebat, görev, her şey pahasına güveniyorum."

Min karşı çıkmaya çalıştı ama Carth parmağını onun dudaklarına götürerek susturdu.

"Bir şeyler yanlış burada. Başta seni suçladım ama bence Jedi'lar seni kurtların arasına attı. Ve sana olabilecekler beni endişelendiriyor." Dustil'le yaptığı konuşmadan beri bunu düşünüyordu. "Sanırım seni korkunç bir kader bekliyor. Ve sanırım bunu Jedi Konseyi de biliyor. Bunun olmasını istemiyorum."

Yutkundu ve konuşmaya devam ederken Min'in kendisinin aptal olduğunu düşünmemesini umdu. "Böylece, eğer Saul'dan intikamımı aldıktan sonra hayatıma devam etmek için bir sebep bulacaksam, bu seni korumak olacaktır."

Min'in gözleri onun yüzünde cevap arıyormuş gibi dolaştı. "Bunu neden yapıyorsun?"

"Çünkü karımı ve oğlumu kurtaracak şansı bulamadım. Çünkü fırsatım varken Saul'u durdurmadım. Çünkü sonunda bir şeyleri adam gibi yapabileceğime inanıyorum."

_Çünkü seni seviyorum._ Bu düşünce belirdiğinde Carth hiç de şaşırmamıştı. Bu sözcükleri sesli olarak da söylemesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Ama yapamadı. Daha değil.

Bunun yerine hızla başka sözcükler döküldü ağzından. "Çünkü sen olağanüstü bir kadınsın ve intikamın ötesinde amaçlarım olabileceğini düşündürüyorsun."

Min tatlı bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Lütfen beni yanlış anlama, ama bunu nasıl yapmayı düşünüyorsun?"

"Bilmiyorum. En iyi adam ben değilim, en güçlü savaşçı da olmadığımdan eminim. Ama bir yolunu bulacağım. Eğer Saul'dan sonra yaşayacaksam, senin de yaşamana ihtiyacım var. Lütfen seni kendinden ve Sith'den korumama izin ver. En azından denememe izin ver. Bunun senin için bir anlamı var mı bilmiyorum ama benim için var."

"Tabi ki benim için de var."

Büyük bir yoğunluk içinde birbirlerine baktılar. Sonunda Carth konuştu. "Güzel. O zaman anlaştık."

Carth Min'in rahatladığını görmekten dolayı mutlu olmuştu. Ona sarılmak istedi ve bunu denedi de. Ama Min hızla sıçrayarak geri çekildi ve masaya çarptı.

"Ben… bunun iyi bir fikir olduğunu sanmıyorum."

Carth bunun kendisini ne kadar incittiğini fark edince şaşırdı. "Neden?"

Ama Min'in arkasını dönmesinden hemen önce yüzündeki bir anlık acılı gülümsemeyi gördü. Min masanın üzerindeki eşyalarını toplamaya başladı. "Çünkü eğer bunu yaparsan, kendime hakim olup olamayacağımı bilmiyorum."

Carth midesindeki kasılmayı hissetti ve Min'in artık her türlü zemini hazırladığı bu şeyi elde edeceğine karar verdi. "Artık olmaz kadın! Böylesine bir şey söyleyip, sonra da arkanı dönemezsin. Bu sefer değil." Min de tam bu dönüşü gerçekleştirecekken, Carth arkasında belirdi ve ellerini ahşap masaya koyarak, Min'i masa ve kendisi arasında sıkıştırdı. Öne doğru eğildi ve yavaşça kulağına fısıldadı. "Tüm bu haftalar boyunca yaptığın bu muydu? Kendine hakim olmak?"

Min'in nefesleri hızlanmıştı. "Evet, şey… uğraşıyordum."

Carth bu yeni kararlılığından büyük zevk almış bir vaziyette kollarını Min'in beline sardı ve onu iyice kendi göğsüne doğru çekti. Burnunu boynuna yaklaştırarak Min'in kokusunu soludu ve sözcükler ağzından çıkarken nefesi Min'in tenindeydi. "Beni devamlı olarak kışkırtıyordun ve bunun farkındasın. Beni tam anlamıyla deli ediyordun, güzelim. Senin "kendine hakim olmak" dediğin şey bu mu?"

"Bu konuda iyi olduğumu söylemedim," diye mırıldandı Min.

"Belki de şimdi ödeşme zamanıdır."

"Ne için?"

Carth kendi kendine güldü çünkü Min'in sesi gerçekten öfkeli çıkmıştı. "Ah, pek çok şey için. Mesela o bilgisayarı otuz kilometre boyunca bana taşıttığın için." Bilgisayardan gerçekten hiçbir şey çıkmamıştı. Min hafifçe gülümsedi. "Ya da bana sıhhatli dediğin için. Ya da çok eğlenceli bulduğun Kara Tam rezaleti için."

Carth ensesine uzandı ve Kashyyyk'ten beri istediği şeyi yapmaya başladı. Usulca ensesini öptü. Min irkildi ve elindeki kemeri düşürdüğünde masadan tok bir ses çıktı. Carth gülümsedi, yavaşça öpücükleri omzuna doğru ilerledi, orayı kapatan askıyı indirdi ve tekrar ensesine döndü. Bu kez çenesine doğru ilerledi. Min başını arkaya attı ve tuttuğu nefesini Carth'ın omzuna doğru bıraktı. "Yaptıkların beni uslu durmaya pek teşvik etmiyor."

Carth sonunda Min'i kendine doğru çevirdi, koyu gözleri için için yanıyordu. "Peki ya uslu durmanı istemiyorsam?"

Min'in dudaklarında hınzır bir gülümseme belirdi. Carth buna aynı şekilde cevap verdi. Min kollarını Carth'ın boynuna doladı, parmaklarını saçlarına gömdü ve onu öptü. Carth kollarını ona sarıp kendine çektiğinde, vücutları birbirine yaslanmıştı. Bu inanılmaz kavurucu yoğunluk, Carth'ın bir anda afallayıp sendelemesine neden oldu ve son anda mobilyaya tutunarak dengesini buldu.

Carth'ın son tutarlı düşüncesi, bu uslu davranışların fazla müstehcen olduğuydu.

* * *

"Peki artık zengin olduğuna göre ne yapmayı düşüyorsun, Bastila?" diye sordu Mission tozlu büyük mağaranın içinde ilerlerken. 

Min, Bastila ve Mission _Ebon Hawk_'a doğru ilerliyorlardı. Sonsuz gibi görünen mağara sistemini iki hafta boyunca aradıktan sonra, sonunda Yıldız Haritasını bulmuşlardı. Şimdi haritanın sakladığı koordinatları almışlardı ve geminin beklediği merkezi mağaraya doğru ilerlerken, diğer tünelleri araştırmakta olan mürettebatı hemen toplayıp, yaklaşmakta olan çöl fırtınası kendilerini vurmadan buradan ayrılmak istiyorlardı.

Mission'un bahsettiği, iki hafta önce ejderhanın midesinden çıkardıkları Krayt ejderha incileriydi. Min onlara, bu incilerin her birinin en az yirmi bin paralık değeri olduğunu söylemişti. Araştırmaları gereken mağarada yaşayan talihsiz hayvanı öldürmelerine yardım eden Komad Fortuna'yla tüm bulduklarını paylaşmışlardı. Paylaştıktan sonra bile _Ebon Hawk_ mürettebatındaki herkese hala birer tane düşecek kadar incileri vardı. Bu çok değerli kargoları şimdi _Ebon Hawk_'un kaçakçılık için tasarlanan kompartımanlarından birinde kilitlenmiş olarak duruyordu.

Bastila bu soru karşısında çok şaşırdı; bu konuyu o ana kadar hiç düşünmemişti. "Bilmiyorum. Hiç düşünmedim. Sanırım Düzen'e vermeliyim."

"Düzen'e vermek mi? Şaka yapıyor olmalısın!"

"Bir Jedi'ın bu tür maddi şeylere ihtiyacı yoktur."

Mission gözlerini bu konuda ne düşündüğü açıklayacak şekilde devirdi. Bastila bunu görmezden geldi.

"Belki de Jedi'ların daha iyi cüppeler alabilmesi için bağışta bulunursun." Min sırıtıyordu.

Kadın son iki haftadır aralıksız neşeli bir tavırla dolanmıştı. Bastila da tam tersi durumdaydı. Min ve Carth ne kadar mutluysa, Bastila o kadar suçluluk duyuyordu. Ama artık onlarla ilgili bir şeyler yapmak için çok geçti. Bastila onlara yalan söylemekten nefret ediyordu, hatta utancı, onların yüzlerine bile zor bakmasına sebep oluyordu. Aslında ikisine de inanılmaz saygı duyuyordu ve onların kendisine olan güvensizliği çok incitiyordu. Aralarında gelişebilecek en ufak bir arkadaşlık ya da ortak saygı ihtimali bu güvensizlik yüzünden zayıflıyordu. Onları gerçekten suçlamıyordu. Onların yerinde olsa kendisi de aynı şekilde davranırdı. Tek istediği bu görevin bir an önce sona ermesi ve onlara karşı olan sorumluluğundan bir an önce kurtulmaktı.

"Gösterişçilik bir Jedi'da çok yakışıksız durur," dedi Bastila.

"Evet, ama bir Jedi da o korkunç kahverengi cüppelerde çok yakışıksız duruyor. Senin de onları hiç giymediğini görüyorum." Bastila çıkışmak üzereydi ki Min ilave etti. "Sanırım bu senin zevkli olmandan kaynaklanıyor."

Bastila beklenmedik şekilde bu iltifattan çok memnun olmuştu.

"Peki ya sen Mission? Bu parayla sen ne yapacaksın?" diye sordu Min.

"Emin değilim. Belki de bir bölümünü ağabeyim Griff'i bulmak için kullanırım."

Min alçak bir kaya parçasının altından geçerken başını eğdi. "Hiç eğitimi düşündün mü? Yani mesela okula gitmeyi?"

Mission'un yüzündeki şok ifadesinden, Bastila düşünmediğini görebiliyordu. Garip bir şekilde şok ifadesi derin bir acıya dönmüştü.

"Sen benden, bilirsin yani, kurtulmaya falan çalışmıyorsun, öyle değil mi?"

"Hayır! Neden böyle düşündün ki?"

Belli ki Mission uzun zamandır bundan endişeleniyordu çünkü sözcükler ağzından deli bir hızla çıkmaya başladı. "Şimdi Carth ve sen, bilirsin, birlikte olduğunuza göre, beni yanınızda istemeyeceğinizi düşündüm. Yani Dustil benden nefret ediyor ve sen bir Jedi'sın ve beni kendi isteğinle seçmiş de değilsin ve-"

Min durdu ve Mission'u omuzlarından yakaladı. "Mission, bana bak. Mürettebatımda her zaman senin için yer var. Carth ve benim aramda ne olursa olsun bu değişmeyecek, tamam mı? Hem sence Onasi senden kurtulmama izin verir miydi?" Mission inanılmaz rahatlamış görünüyordu. Ve Bastila içinde öyle bir kıskançlık ve yalnızlık hissetti ki nefes almayı unuttu. Hayatı boyunca hiç böyle bir dostluk yaşamamıştı. _Bu hiç adil değil!_

O anda ciddi anlamda Jedi Düzeni'nden nefret ediyordu. Min, Bastila'nın yaşadığı kargaşanın farkında olmadan devam etti. "Dustil'e gelince… Sanırım benden de pek hoşlanmayacağı belli, yani ikimiz de aynı konumdayız. Ama bunu zamanı geldiğinde düşünürüz. Jedi Düzeni'ne gelince, onların ne düşündüğü beni hiç ilgilendirmiyor. Zaten onlara dönecek de değilim."

Bastila dehşete düşmüştü. "Ne demek istiyorsun?"

Min, Bastila'ya döndü. "Oyunlarını yeterince çektim. Dantooine'e tek dönüş sebebim bazı cevaplar almak olabilir ancak."

Bastila'nın cevabı Mission tarafından bölünmüştü. "Bunu duydunuz mu?" Başını, mağarada yankılanan zayıf seslere doğru çevirdi. "Sanki… silah sesi gibi geliyor!"

"Kahretsin!" Min feneri Mission'a attı ve çantasını kayalık zemine koydu. "Diğerlerine kom'dan ulaşmaya çalışın ve en hızlı şekilde beni takip edin." Emirleri verirken, bir yandan da diğerlerine asla kom linkten ulaşamayacaklarını düşünüyordu çünkü yeraltında sinyal fazla uzaklaşamazdı. Min silah seslerinin geldiği yöne doğru tabana kuvvet koşmaya başladı. Bastila onu karanlığa doğru izledi.

Min'in tam önünde hızlanmak ve karanlık tünelde yolunu bulmak için Güç'ü kullanarak koştuğunu hissedebiliyordu. Saatler gibi gelen bir süreden sonra ilerde hafif bir aydınlık ve Min'in koşmakta olduğunu gördü. Sonunda _Ebon Hawk_'un dış ışıklarının aydınlattığı ana mağaraya vardılar. Carth gemiyi yaklaşmakta olan kum fırtınasından koruyabilmek için mümkün olduğunca içeri sokmuştu.

Silah sesleri onlar varmadan birkaç dakika önce durmuştu ve şimdi mağara garip bir şekilde sessizdi. Min onu nefes nefese ve ışın kılıçları hazır bir halde mağara girişinde bekliyordu. Bastila sezilerini bulundukları ortama yaydı ve yalnız olmadıklarını anladı. _Ebon Hawk_'a göz kulak olması için HK-47 ile birlikte bıraktıkları Zaalbar'ı hissetti. Yaralı olduğunu ama bu yaraların ölümcül olmadığını anladı. HK-47 hurda olmuş vaziyette yerdeki iki cesedin yanında yatıyordu. Diğerlerini hissedemedi. Bastila bunun sebebinin ölü olmaları değil, hala mağaralarda bulunmaları olduğunu umuyordu.

Bastila bir başkasının ağır varlığını hissetti o an. "Bandon," dedi fısıltıyla.

Onu hala bir Jedi çırağıyken ve Düzen'den atılmadan öncesinden tanıyordu. Bastila gittiğine memnun olmuştu, çocuk kendi yaşıtı öğrencilere eline geçen her fırsatta zalimlik yapmaya çalışıyordu. Bandon zorbalıkları için Ustalar tarafından cezalandırılsa da, diğer öğrencilerin öç almasına tabi ki izin verilmiyor ve Ustalar tarafından sabırlı ve merhametli olmaları öğütleniyordu. Jedi Ustaları, onu gerçekten merhametli ve daha sorumluluk sahibi bir insan yapabileceklerinden emin bir halde, Düzen'de çok daha uzun süre kalmasına izin vermişler ve bunun cezasını diğer öğrenciler çekmişlerdi. Sonunda Bandon çok ileri gitmiş ve bir ders sırasında, sadece yapabileceği için bir öğrenciyi kör etmişti.

"_Endar Spire_'da hissettiğim Sith oydu. Trask'i öldüren Sith," dedi Min.

"Yanında iki kişi daha var."

Bandon varlıklarını hissetmiş olmalıydı, çünkü yanında iki Karanlık Jedi ile birlikte, kendinden emin bir şekilde ortaya çıktı. Hala Bastila'nın onu son gördüğünde olduğu gibiydi, kafası kazınmış, siyah deriler giymiş ve keçi sakallı.

"Sonunda arayışım sona erdi. Sizi başkalarının öldürüp, beni bu zevkten mahrum ettiklerinden korkmaya başlamıştım. Ustamın peşinizden gönderdiği zavallı kelle avcısını öldürmeyi başarmış olabilirsiniz ama benim için bir hiçsiniz. Ben Karanlık Lord tarafından eğitildim!"

Min, Bandon'un sözlerini hiç takmayarak Bastila'ya döndü. "Hangisini istersin?"

"Sen diğerlerini alırsan, ben Bandon'u alırım."

"Anlaştık."

Bandon hala konuşurken, iki kadın hızla saldırdı. Bastila, Bandon'a odaklandı ve çift bıçaklı ışın kılıcını Bandon'a attı. Sarı bıçaklar havada dönerek uçarken, Bandon bu saldırıdan korunmak için yana kaçtı. Bastila adama doğru koşmaya hazırlanırken kılıcını geri çağırdı. Bastila bir saniye sonra adamın üstündeydi, sarı bıçaklar, sırtındaki siyah kalın deriyi deşiyordu. Bandon çığlık attı ama yine de bir Güç dalgası göndermeyi başardı. Bastila bu Güç'e karşı koysa da, Bandon toparlanıp, sendeleyerek ayağa kalkmaya zaman bulmuştu.

Birbirlerine bakarak daire çizmeye başlamışlardı ki, Bandon kritik bir hata yaptı. Bastila'nın zihnini istila etmeye çalıştı, fakat bunu yaparken kendi zihnini savunmasız bırakmış ve Bastila'nın girişine izin vermişti. Bastila karşıdan gelen zihinsel saldırıyı hızla bloke etti ve buna kendi saldırısıyla cevap verdi. Bu hamlenin gücüyle Bandon bir anlığına donup kaldı ve Bastila bu anı tekrar saldırmak için kullandı, bu sefer sağ omzunu kesmişti.

Bandon bu mücadele için yeterli olmadığını anlayınca, yanındaki diğer Karanlık Jedi'ları terk ederek süratçisine doğru koşmaya başladı. Bastila onu takip etti ama Bandon mağara ağzında duran süratçiye o durduramadan ulaşmıştı. Bandon araca atladı ve derhal motoru çalıştırdı. Bastila arkasından blaster ateşlendiğini duydu ve baktığında Zaalbar'ın rampayı indirmiş, süratçiye ateş etmekte olduğunu gördü. Birkaç ışın isabet etmişti ve süratçi havaya uçmuş olmasa da, motordan gelen siyah dumanları görebiliyordu. Bandon'un fazla uzaklaşamayacağı belliydi. Bastila, Bandon'u takibe devam etmek amacıyla diğer süratçiye doğru koşmaya başladı fakat Min onu durdurdu.

"Bak," dedi gökyüzünde doğuyu işaret ederken. Bastila gökyüzünü karartan inanılmaz büyüklükte bir kum ve toz bulutu gördü, bir dakika içinde bulundukları yere varması işten bile değildi. İki kadın mağara ağzından _Ebon Hawk_'un durduğu yere doğru çekilmeye başladı. Kum fırtınası mağara girişini büyük bir gürültüyle döverken, dışardan giren ışığı da tamamen kesmiş oldu. Şimdi içerdeki tek ışık, dört ölü Sith'in bedenlerini de aydınlatan _Ebon Hawk_'un dış ışıklarıydı.

Bastila ellerini Zaalbar'a uzattı ve Güç'ün parmak uçlarından çıkıp, ışın kılıcının sebep olduğu yanıkları iyileştirmesine izin verdi.

"Sence Bandon yaşayacak mı?" diye sordu Bastila.

"Çok yakınlarda bir gemisi yoksa çok zor, motorunun nasıl duman çıkardığını gördün. Fazla uzaklaşamaz. Bizim de peşinden gitmemiz sadece intihar olur." Min bir zamanlar HK-47 olan hurdaya yanaştı ve hala duman çıkaran parçaları inceledi.

"O bizi buldu. Bunun anlamını biliyorsun."

"Evet, Malak bizi arıyor ve büyük ihtimalle neyin peşinde olduğumuzu biliyor."

"Sadece beni arıyor da olabilir."

"Bu da mümkün. Ama hiç sanmam. Önce Kashyyyk'te Calo Nord ve şimdi de bu adamlar. Ama şimdilik bu konuda yapılabilecek hiçbir şey yok. Fırtına dinene kadar burada kalmak zorundayız."

Bastila başını salladı ve Min'in yanılıyor olmasını umuyordu. Ama sorun, Min'in pek yanılmamasıydı.

* * *

Carth bir zamanlar Min'in ofisi olan ve şimdi tekrar kaptan dairesine dönüştürülen karanlık odadaki yatakta döndü ve başucu sehpasının üzerindeki bira şişeleri ve şarap bardaklarını eliyle itti. Uykulu gözlerinin kronometreye odaklanması birkaç saniye aldı. 

_Kahretsin. Kalkma zamanı._

Son yetmiş dokuz saati mağarada mahsur halde geçirmelerine sebep olan kum fırtınası, yirmi dakikaya kadar dinecekti. Eğer onu da uyandırırsa iş başı yapma ihtimalinin büyük ölçüde düşeceğinin bilincinde olarak, istemediği halde sessizce sıcak yataktan çıktı.

Odanın yarı karanlığında, onun vücudu ve saçlarının beyaz çarşaflarla yarattığı tezadı görebiliyordu. İnanamaz bir halde başını iki yana sallarken duşa girdi. Neredeyse üzerinden üç hafta geçmiş olmasına rağmen, bir sevgili edinenin kendisi olduğuna inanmakta hala güçlük çekiyordu. Daha da inanılmaz olan, dört yıldır ilk defa gerçekten mutluydu, hem de peşlerini bırakmayan o kadar Sith'e ve Jedi Konseyi'ne duyduğu güvensizliğe rağmen. Min'e olan sevgisinin, Morgana'ya duyduğu sevgiyi eksiltmediğini fark ettiğinde yaşadığı şoku da henüz üzerinden atamamıştı. Bunu fark ettiğinde suçluluk duygusu yavaş yavaş kaybolmaya başlamıştı.

Hızla temizlendi ve yatak odasına tekrar döndüğünde, Min yatakta kıpırdanmaya başlamıştı. Min henüz gözlerini ovuştururken, acımasızca ışıkları açtı.

"Günaydın, güzelim."

Min'in cevabı bir esneme ve sonra açık bir hoşnutsuzluk belirten homurdanmalar oldu. Birden sırtüstü döndü ve gerindi. Bu gerinme hiç aksatmadan her gün Carth'ın kanının kaynamasına sebep oluyordu, gerçi artık Min'in bunu bilerek yaptığını düşünmeye başlamıştı. Tabi hiçbir şey giymiyor olmasının da buna oldukça etkisi oluyordu.

Min açık bir ilgiyle giyinmesini izlerken Carth gülmek zorunda kaldı. Kadının hiç utanması yoktu.

"Hala rotamız Manaan, öyle değil mi?" diye sordu Carth.

Asıl planları Dantooine'e gidip, Jedi Ustalarından kesin cevaplar almadan göreve devam etmemekti. Ama iki gün önce gemideki dört Jedi, Bastila'nın "Güç'te aşırı bir sıkıntı" olarak tanımladığı bir şey hissetmişlerdi. Min bunun Taris'tekine benzer büyük çaplı bir saldırı olduğundan emindi. Min yine sarsılmış olsa da, bombardımandan uzakta olmaları ve yeni öğrendiği zihinsel blokaj teknikleri sayesinde daha önceki kadar zarar görmemişti. Yine de Taris'ten beri görmekte olduğu kabuslar şiddetlenmiş ve uyuyabilmek için yatıştırıcı haplardan kullanmak zorunda kalmıştı. Carth bu süre boyunca bu kabusların ne kadar korkunç olduğunu öğrendiğinde gerçekten öfkeden delirmişti. Ama hem bu olay, hem de holovid'de gördükleri Malak'ın hızla büyüyen ordularının haberi, gerçekten çok az zamanları kaldığını gösteriyordu.

"Evet. Jedi Konseyi'ni haşlama işi biraz daha bekleyecek." Min'in sesindeki öfke, Carth'ın da hislerini yansıtıyordu.

Giyindi, yatağın kenarına hemen yanına oturdu ve parmaklarıyla Min'in saçlarını taramaya başladı. "Hey, bunu çözeceğiz. Son haritayı da bulduktan sonra, zaten bulduklarımızı göstermek ve tekrar örgütlenmek için Dantooine'e gideceğiz."

Min başını salladı ve Carth onu öptü. Kendini ondan çekip almak için yeterli iradeyi topladığı zaman, Min'in canı gerçekten sıkılmış gibi görünüyordu. Min yenilgiyi kabullenmedi ve ellerini Carth'ın omuzlarına koyarak çenesini öpmeye başladı. "Bu gemiyi uçurabilecek bir başkası yok mu?"

"Kimse bu gemiyi bir yerlere toslamadan bu mağaradan çıkaramaz." Şu anda Carth gerçekten bir başkasının olmasını diliyordu ama gemiyi kum fırtınasından korumak için bu kadar içlere sokmak oldukça artistik bir pilotluk becerisi gerektirmişti.

"Seni bilmem ama ben bu riski almayı tercih ederim." Dudakları birleşti ve Min, Carth'ı yatağa çekti.

_Odaklan, oğlum. Odaklan._

Bir dakika kadar sonra Carth konuşabildi. "Min?"

"Mm-hım?"

"Hiper uzaya girdiğimizde, Manaan'a varana kadar önümüzde dört gün olacak."

"Dört gün mü?"

"Evet, yapacak hiçbir şeyin olmadığı dört koca gün."

Sonunda yatışarak, kalkmasına izin verdi fakat gözlerindeki bakış, Carth'ın yine neredeyse erimesine sebep olacaktı. "Sözünü tutmanı sağlayacağım, Onasi."

Min tekrar yüzükoyun döndü ve yatağa iyice yayıldı. Carth kendini toparladı ve bunun, tarihin en hızlı hiper uzaya girişi olacağına karar verdi.

**

* * *

Ç/N: **Aşağıdaki "submit review"a tıklayarak görüşlerinizi bildirebilirsiniz. Okuyan herkese teşekkürler.

Gülistanlık: Teşekkürler fakat bir yanlış anlaşılma olmuş sanırım. Bu hikayenin yazarı Prisoner 24601. Ben sadece çevirisini yapıyorum.


	8. Bölüm 8: Zalim Uyanışlar

Feragatname: Star Wars ve Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Lucas Arts'a aittir, bana değil. Benim tek yaptığım bu nefis oyuncaklarla oynamak, o yüzden lütfen beni dava etmeyin.

**

* * *

Küllerden**

**Yazar: Prisoner 24601**

**Bölüm Sekiz: Zalim Uyanışlar**

**Ebon Hawk: Şu An**

Ofisinin ağır sessizliğinde yalnız başına, Min masaya bir şişe Sacorya viskisi ve bir blaster koydu. Viski en düşük kaliteydi, sertti ve pis kokuyordu. Normalde bunu ağzına bile sürmezdi ama şimdi boğazında ilerlerken yakacak bir şeye ihtiyacı vardı.

Blaster Carth'a aitti; birkaç tane silahı vardı ve devamlı bunları tamir etmeyi alışkanlık haline getirmişti. Tüm eşyalarını odadan çıkardıktan sonra kendine sakladığı, Carth'a ait tek eşya buydu. Beyninin hala işleyen bir bölümünde, Carth'ın eşyalarına eninde sonunda ihtiyaç duyacağını fark etmişti. Böylelikle boş bir kargo kasası bulmuş, Carth'ın eşyalarını toplamış ve burada bulacağını umarak koridora bırakmıştı. Duygularının aşırı yoğunluğunda, asla kendini bundan daha kötü hissedemeyeceğini düşünüyordu ama Carth'ın her bir eşyasını kasaya yerleştirirken, kendinden de bir parça koparıyormuş gibi hissetmişti. Beynini bulanıklaştıran acı tabakalarına, ıstırap da eşlik ediyordu ve sonunda işi bittiğinde, bir şekilde kendini rahatlamış hissetmişti.

Min yatağı tekrar duvara yerleştirmeyi ve tüm mobilyaları eski yerlerine koymayı bile başarmıştı. Ardından da odanın kapısını kilitledi.

Uzun süre viskiyi ve silahı inceledi, her ikisi de her şeyi unutmasını sağlayabilirdi.

_Artık zehrini seçme vakti._

**

* * *

Telos: Dört Yıl Önce**

Saul, Corellia birasını bitirdiğinde akşam üstü güneşiyle iyice ısınmıştı. Kendi amiral gemisinde geçirdiği altı aydan sonra, yerde, hem de bir barbeküde olmak, kendisine inanılmaz yabancı bir histi. Telos'u seviyordu, gemisinden sonra evi olarak tanımlayabileceği ikinci yerdi ve adamlarının çoğu da ailelerini buraya yerleştirmişti. Telos kolonisi askeri bir yer değildi ama Nigel Three'nin yörüngesindeki büyük Cumhuriyet tersanelerine hiper uzay yoluyla en fazla iki günlük uzaklıktaydı.

Çatal bıçak sesleriyle düşünceleri bölündüğünde dönüp, kocası ve oğlu bir top, garip kurallar ve bolca gıdıklamayı içeren bir oyun oynarken, sofra hazırlıklarıyla uğraşan Morgana Onasi'ye baktı.

Her zamanki nezaketiyle Morgana seslendi. "Bir içki daha ister misiniz, Amiral?"

_On dört yıldan sonra hala bana rütbemle hitap ediyor._

Saul, Morgana'yla ilgili sıkıntısını sakladığını umduğu bir gülümseme yerleştirdi yüzüne. "Hayır, sağ ol. Ben iyiyim."

Gözleri birbirine kenetlendi bir an. Saul kadının kanmadığını biliyordu ama Morgana başını salladı sadece. "Yemek az sonra hazır olur."

Morgana'nın Saul'a karşı soğukluğu yeni bir şey değildi. Başta, Carth'a onunla evlenmemesini tavsiye ettiği için bu kadar uzak davrandığını düşünüyordu ama artık çok daha fazlası olduğunu biliyordu. Bu kişisel bir şey değildi, aslında Morgana'yı seviyordu. Kadın çok iyi bir mühendisti ve yeni keşfi olan iyon sürücüsü kendi amiral gemisindeki Yıldızsavaşçılarına da takılmıştı. Ama Saul'a göre askeriyede kariyer yapmakla evlilik, bir tür su ve yağ ilişkisiydi. Özellikle son birkaç olay, bu görüşünü daha da sağlamlaştırmıştı. On yedi yıllık askerlikten sonra kocası ve Saul'un sağ kolu, altı ay sonra geçerlilik kazanacak olan istifa dilekçesini vermişti.

Saul öfkeliydi çünkü Morgana Onasi sonunda kazanmıştı.

Morgana iç avluya çıktı ve kocasıyla oğluna katıldı. İki Onasi erkeği de dönüp kendilerine yanaşmakta olan kadına baktılar ve bir süre Morgana'nın itirazları ve Dustil'in heyecan dolu çığlıklarından sonra üçü de çimenlerin üzerinde boğuşup gülmeye başladılar.

Başlangıçta Morgana kocasının askeri kariyerine destek çıkmıştı ama aradan yıllar geçip, oğulları da büyüdüğünde, karı koca arasındaki gerginlik artmaya başlamıştı. Yıllar boyunca Carth ile ailesi arasına savaşlar girdi. Saul uzun zaman orduda kalması ve istifa etmemesi için Carth'ı ikna etmeyi başarmış olsa da, Carth sonunda teslim olmuştu. Saul on beş yıl boyunca onu yetiştirmiş ve günün birinde kendi yerini alacağını düşünmüştü ama Carth bu konuda çok dik kafalıydı. Defalarca bu istifadan onu vazgeçirmeye çalışmış olsa da, Carth kararında inat ediyordu.

Bu da en sinir bozucu olanıydı.

_Tüm o yıllardan ve eğitimden sonra, o muhteşem potansiyelini çöpe atacak!_

Her ne kadar kızgın olsa da, Saul Carth'ın kararını anlıyordu. Filoya salgın gibi yayılmış kayırıcılık ve politik entrikalara rağmen sivil hayat fırsatını elinin tersiyle itmesi beklenemezdi. Her ikisi de birkaç defa terfi edilmenin eşiğine gelmişti ve Carth'ın Cumhuriyet liderliği konusundaki aptallıklar yüzünden tedirginliğini görmüştü. Bunun en son ve korkunç örneği, Yüksek Amiralliğe getirilen Pol Durvil idi. Yüksek Amiral Durvil'in beceriksizliğine rağmen, Senato ona kendisini kanıtlaması için fırsat sunup durmuştu. Cumhuriyet'in henüz farkına varmadığı şey ise, zamanlarının azaldığıydı. Revan'ın orduları, her gün kazandıkları zaferlerle inanılmaz bir hızla büyüyordu.

Yine de durum kurtarılamayacak kadar kötü değildi çünkü Saul'a çok ilginç bir teklif gelmişti. Bu teklif kendisine uzun zamandır hak ettiği saygınlık ve gücü kazandıracaktı. Teklifi çoktan kabul etmişti ve şimdi yapılması gereken son bir iş vardı.

Saul kafasında planlarıyla uğraşırken, Carth karısını çekip sırtüstü çimenlere yatırdı ve öptü. Dustil gözlerini devirirken, öğürme sesleri çıkarıyordu. İkisi de ayağa kalkarken gülüyorlardı.

Karısı ve oğluna kocaman bir gülücükle bakan Carth mangaldaki nerf bifteklerini kontrol etti ve Saul'un yanına oturdu. Morgana, mızmızlanan Dustil'i yemekten önce ellerini yıkaması için banyoya götürüyordu.

Carth ile yalnız kalınca, Saul bu avantajı gördü ve fırsatı kaçırmadı. Bu sefer Carth'ın dinleyeceğinden emindi.

Sözcüklerini dikkatle seçti. "Carth, geleceğin hakkında konuşmalıyız…"

**

* * *

Leviathan: 26 Saat Önce**

Sith nöbetçileri, Carth'ı tutulduğu parmaklıklardan aldı ve sürükleyerek aşırı aydınlık ve boş sorgulama odasına götürdü. Nöbetçiler gittiği anda, Carth hızla odaya göz gezdirdi ve içerdeki tek mobilyanın tabana yapışık duran bir masa ve iki sandalye olması onu şaşırtmadı.

Kısa bir süre önce, boynunu sıkan bir bölücü tasma ve ellerini bir arada tutan metal bir bağlayıcıyla uyanmıştı. Carth ne kadar zamadır baygın olduğunu bilmiyordu ve Önleyici sınıfından olan Sith gemisi _Leviathan_ tarafından yakalandıklarından beri diğerlerini hiç görmemişti.

Tatooine'den ayrılmalarından on saat kadar sonra gemileri _Ebon Hawk_, hiper uzaydan çekilerek çıkarılmıştı. Çekici ışınla kilitlenmiş olduklarından, _Ebon Hawk_ mürettebatının gemiye sürüklenmeyi beklemekten başka çaresi yoktu. Hangara adım attıkları anda çevrelerini Sith taburları sarmıştı ama mürettebat savaşmadan teslim olmaya niyetli değildi. Rampa açıldığı anda dört Jedi derhal saldırmıştı. Hangar kapıları kapanmaya başladığında, diğerlerinin sağladığı koruma ateşinin de yardımıyla dört Jedi kısa sürede taburları neredeyse koridorlara kadar püskürtmeyi başarmış durumdaydı. Geç de olsa, neler olduğunu anlamışlardı ve ağır kapıları tutmaya çalışmalarına rağmen artık çok geçti. Kapılar tamamen kapanıp kilitlendiğinde, Sith hangara sayısız uyku gazı atmıştı.

Sandalyeye oturmayı reddeden Carth, kapının yanındaki duvara yaslandı ve beklemeye başladı. Sonunda kapı açıldı. İçeriye girenin kim olduğunu anlaması için bakmasına gerek yoktu, adamı da beraberinde yere yuvarlamayı umarak atıldı. Henüz birkaç adım atmıştı ki, belkemiğinde inanılmaz bir acı hissetti; Carth dizlerinin üzerine düştü ve acıyla gelen çığlığı bastıramadı. Görüşü bulanıklaştı ve sırtı büküldü ama aynı hızla acısı aniden kayboldu.

Tanıdık bir ses duydu. "Onu sandalyeye oturtun."

Carth dirseklerinde eldivenli eller hissetti ve zorla ayaklarının üzerine kaldırılarak metal sandalyeye fırlatıldı. Sonunda gözleri, karşısındaki sandalyeye oturmuş kır saçlı, gri gözlü adama odaklanabildi. Ama Carth'ın onu görmesine gerek yoktu, aradan geçen dört yıla rağmen karşısındakinin kim olduğunu biliyordu.

Soğuk bir nefret Carth'ın bedeninde dolaştı ve tek bir isim olarak ağzından çıktı.

"Saul."

Carth karşısında oturan, bir zamanlar ona kendi babasından bile daha yakın olan ve en çok saygı duyduğu adama baktı. Şu an tek istediği onu lime lime doğramaktı.

"Küçük direnişiniz çok aptalcaydı. Boşa kürek çektiğinizi biliyor olmalıydın."

"Denemeye değerdi."

Saul bir işaret yaptı ve kendisine eşlik eden muhafızlar odadan çıktı. "Son konuşmamızın üzerinden çok zaman geçti." Carth'ın dağınık ve tıraşsız görüntüsüne baktı. "Gördüğüm kadarıyla yıllar sana pek merhametli davranmamış. Seni tanımam gerçekten zor oldu."

"Ama ben seni tanıdım, Saul. Telos'a yaptıkların için seni öldürmeye yemin ettiğim halde her gece senin yüzünü görüyorum."

Saul'un ses tonu delirtecek derecede yumuşak ve aklı başındaydı. "Seni eğittiğim zamanlardan hiç mi bir şey öğrenmedin? Bir asker olarak zayiatın kaçınılmaz olduğunu anlamalısın. Bu bir savaş manevrasıydı."

"Bu sadece korkakça bir ihanet manevrasıydı. Filon sadece sivillerin yaşadığı bir koloniyi uyarmadan ya da kışkırtmadan bombaladı ve ölen masumların kanı sadece senin ellerinde!"

"Savaşta masumlar da ölmelidir. O gezegeni bombalayarak Cumhuriyet'e tamamen sırtımı döndüğümü kanıtlamadığım sürece Malak beni kabul etmeyecekti."

"O saldırıda Morgana da öldü ve bunun için yemin ederim seni geberteceğim."

"Evet, bu çok kötüydü," dedi Saul büyük bir ciddiyetle. "Ondan her zaman hoşlanmıştım, biliyorsun, ama onunla asla evlenmemeliydin. Sana söylemiştim, askeriye ve evlilik asla bir arada yürümez."

İçinde yükselen öfkeyle, Carth masanın karşısına bir hamle yaptı. Sırtına korkunç bir acı girerken, Carth bağırmamak için dişlerini sıktı. Neredeyse başarıyordu da.

Saul tekrar konuşmaya başlamadan önce, Carth'ın tekrar nefes almasını bekledi. "Medenice bir sohbet edebileceğimizi umuyordum. Çok istiyorsan intikam arzuna takılıp kalabilirsin ama lütfen benim zamanımı işe yaramaz tehditlerinle harcama. Bunları daha önce çok duydum."

İki adam buz gibi bir sessizlikle birbirlerine diktiler gözlerini. Sonra Carth yıllardır içini yiyen soruyu sordu.

"Neden yaptın bunu?" diye sordu sessizce. Aslında kafasında buna gayet iyi bir cevabı vardı ama Saul'dan da duymak istiyordu.

"Beni defalarca terfi ettirmediler. Sith ise kazandığım, hakkım olan gücü ve onayı vermeyi teklif etti." Carth şaşırmamıştı, bu kadarını tahmin edebiliyordu.

Cumhuriyet'i seviyor olmasına rağmen, hatalarını da görmüyor değildi. Mandaloryalı Savaşlarının sonunda, Saul tüm Cumhuriyet filosunun başına getirilmek için önerilmişti. Saul'un Yüksek Amiralliğe terfisi, herkesin beklentisiydi. Ama belli ki tek bir şaşırtıcı hamleyle büyük bir askeri aptallığa imza atan ve politikada güçlü ama taktiksel olarak tam bir rezalet olan Pol Durvil'i terfi ettiren Senato dışında herkesin. Savaş zamanında asla alınamayacak bir karardı bu, Durvil inanılmaz yeteneksizdi ama ufukta görünen barış sayesinde Senato böyle cilalı birinin başa gelmesini tercih etmişti.

Telos'u bombaladıktan sonra Saul'un yaptığı ilk şey Durvil'in peşine düşüp onu defalarca küçük düşürmek olmuştu ve bu da, Yüksek Amirallikte şu an Dodonna'nın bulunmasının nedeniydi.

"Cumhuriyet'e her şeyimi verdim. Otuz yılı aşkın süre tüm hayatımı orduya adadım ve benden o embesilden emir almamı beklediler. Ben Cumhuriyet'e ihanet etmedim Carth, o bana etti."

"Yani milyonlarca insanı sırf egon hasar gördü diye öldürdün." Carth, Saul'un yüzünü inceledi ve o anda bir şey fark etti. "Malak'ın kumandasında görev yapıyor olmak seni delirtiyor olmalı." Saul'un yüzü hissiz bir maske gibi görünüyordu ama gözleri ona ihanet etti. "Revan'ın stratejik dehasına hizmet etmek gerçekten tatmin ediciydi ama Malak'tan emir almak zorunda kalmak seni yiyip bitiriyor olmalı."

"Karanlık Lord hüküm sürecektir," diyerek otomatik olarak itiraz etti Saul ama Carth önde olduğunu bilecek kadar onu tanıyordu.

"Raporları gördüm. Malak'ın yaptığı o aptalca taktiksel hataları sen asla yapmazdın. Seni Revan'ın dinlediği gibi dinlemiyor, öyle değil mi?"

Saul önünde birleştirdiği ellerinin üzerinden Carth'a baktı. "Sen her zaman idrak kabiliyeti yüksek bir adamdın. Benimle gelmemiş olman çok kötü oldu. Sen yaşadığım en büyük hayal kırıklığıydın. Seni yerimi almak üzere eğittiğim onca yıldan sonra kararımı anlayacağını düşünmüştüm. Benimle geleceğini düşünmüştüm. Sen benim hiç sahip olmadığım oğlum gibiydin Carth, benim mirasımdın. Senin ne kadar yumuşak huylu olduğunu bilmeliydim ama senin için büyük planlarım vardı."

Carth dişlerini sıktı. "Oğlum için olduğu gibi mi?"

İlk defa öfke ve hoşnutsuzluk dolandı Saul'un yüzünde. "Dustil için gerçekten büyük planlarım vardı. Sen ve arkadaşların Korriban'ı oldukça karıştırdınız. Onun muhteşem kaderini elinden aldın, Carth."

Carth dehşete düşmüştü, Saul'un planlarının bu kadar derin olduğunu bilmiyordu. "Onu öylece Malak'ın öğrencisi yapmayı düşünmüyordun, değil mi?"

"Sith'e önderlik eden bir Karanlık Jedi olduğunda işler çok daha kolay oluyor. Böylece daha fazla saygınlık kazanılabiliyor," dedi Saul hoşnutsuz bir şekilde. "Sonuçta benim yardımımla Malak'ın yerini alabilirdi. Bu Sith yöntemidir, çırak zorla Ustasının yerine el koyar. Tabi askeri bilgisi olmadığı sürece benim yardımıma ihtiyacı olacaktı. Filoya onun üzerinden kumanda edebilirdim ve sonunda benim yerimi alırdı."

_Ama artık ona dokunamazsın. Min sayesinde artık güvende._ Saul'a tekrar saldırmasını engelleyen tek düşünce buydu.

"Dustil'i kaybetmek büyük hayal kırıklığı oldu. Ama artık Bastila elimde olduğuna göre, durumu kurtardım sayılır. Daha genç ve hala biçimlendirilebilir. Dustil'den fazla büyük değil. Karanlık Lord onu saptırdığında, Bastila'nın da dostlara ihtiyacı olacak." Saul Carth'ı incelerken, Carth kendisinin çoktan ölü bir adam olduğunu fark etti. Saul kendisini öldürmeyi düşünmeseydi, bunları asla anlatmazdı. "Sen, diğer taraftan, tüm bunların değersiz bir parçasısın." Saul ayağa kalktı ve muhafızlar içeri girdi. "Onu da getirin, hala işe yarayabilir."

* * *

Canderous uyandığında, kendini lekesiz bir çelik masanın üzerinde çıplak, buz gibi ve acı içinde buldu. Vücudu bilerek kendi üzerinde patlattığı bir el bombasının sebep olduğu yanık ve yaralarla doluydu. Vücudunun içindeki implant tüm bu yaraları rahatlıkla iyileştirebildiği halde, acıyı dindiremiyordu. Kırk yıllık savaş hayatında edindiği disiplini kullanarak, acısını bir kenara bıraktı ve hareket edebilmek için kendini zorladı. Birkaç dakikalık odaklanmadan sonra başını oynatabildi. Başarabildiği kadar çevresine bakmaya çalıştı. 

Yan masada yatan ölü Rodialı'yı görünce, Canderous planlarının işlediğini anladı. Görünüşe göre Sith, yaralarının ölümcül olduğunu düşünmüş ve onu morgda ölüme terk etmişti. Hala oldukça kötü bir durumdaydı ve her yerini saran acı, daha bir süre hareket etmesini mümkün kılmayacaktı. Böylece Canderous gevşedi ve vücudundaki iyileştiricilerin görevlerini yapmalarını bekledi.

Seçeneklerini gözden geçirdi.

Hareket edebilmeye başlar başlamaz, diğer mürettebatı Sith'e terk edebilirdi. Sith diğerleriyle fazlasıyla meşgul olacağı için, büyük ihtimalle kaçtıktan çok sonra fark ederlerdi. Bu yol kaçışını kesinlikle çok daha kolaylaştırırdı, hem Min'in dışında hiçbirisine borcu yoktu.

Ya da kalıp, büyük ihtimalle ölümüne sebep olacak planlarını takip edebilirdi. Ama bu Canderous'u rahatsız etmiyordu, hayatı boyunca ölümden hiç korkmamıştı. Onu asıl korkutan onursuz bir ölümdü. Jagi'ninki gibi.

Bu gerçekten bir tercih bile sayılmazdı. Diğerlerini kurtarmaya çalışacaktı çünkü Min onun yoldaşıydı. Her ne kadar, hayatı boyunca bağlı kaldığı bazı prensipleri sorgulamasına sebep olduğu için bazen ondan nefret etse de, kimse yokken ona tek destek veren Min olmuştu. Farkında bile olmasa da, kendi tarzında Min de Mandalor kanununa göre yaşıyordu.

_Savaşta onur. Ölümü aldatmak. Kollarda yoldaşlar._

Canderous gülümsedi.

_Bu güzel bir ölüm olacak._

* * *

Min manyetik hücresinde, üzerinde sadece kırmızı ipek iç çamaşırlarıyla durmuş, belki yüzüncü kez uzanıp Güç'e dokunmaya çalışıyordu. Bu tam anlamıyla deli edici bir şeydi, Güç'ü hissedebiliyor ama bir türlü erişemiyordu. Hemen yanında, silindir şeklindeki hücrede bulunan Bastila, bu tür enerji hücrelerinin özel bir bölücü enerji yayarak, Güç'ü sadece hücrenin çevresinde kalacak şekilde etkisiz hale getirdiğini söylemişti. Yapımları oldukça pahalıydı ve kullanımları büyük oranlarda enerji harcanmasını gerektiriyordu. Pek çok Cumhuriyet gemisinde de, yakalanabilecek Karanlık Jedi'lar için ayrılmış bu türden hücreler vardı. Min boşuna uğraştığını biliyordu, ama ya buradan çıkmak için bir yol bulmaya odaklanacak ya da delirecekti, böylece yeniden konsantre oldu ve Güç'e dokunmaya çalıştı. 

Bastila onun sonuçsuz kaçma girişimlerini yarıda kesti. "Sence diğerlerine ne oluyordur?"

Min, kendisi gibi iç çamaşırlarıyla duran Bastila'ya baktı, onunkiler siyah dantelliydi. İçinde bulundukları duruma rağmen Min etkilenmişti; Bastila'nın bu kadar zevk sahibi olduğunu bilmiyordu.

_Belki de onun için hala bir umut vardır._

Ama Bastila solgun ve doğal olarak perişan görünüyordu. Her zamanki titiz ve sert tavırlarının yanı sıra, Bastila daima o kadar dengeliydi ki, Min onun ne kadar genç olduğunu genellikle unutuyordu, ama şimdi karşısında gerçekte olduğu gibi korkmuş, yirmi yaşında bir çocuk vardı.

"Bilmiyorum. Umarım hepsi hayattadır."

Min neden hayatta olduğunu ve hatta Bastila'yla birlikte diğerlerinden ayrı tutulduğunu anlayamıyordu. Bastila'nın niye hayatta olduğunu biliyordu, sonuçta Malak onun savaş meditasyonu yeteneğini oldukça işe yarar bulurdu, ama geri kalan mürettebatı anlamıyordu. Sith, tüm ihtiyaç duyduğu bilgiyi Bastila'yı sorgulayarak edinebilirdi, ama belki bazı Cumhuriyet sırlarına sahip olduğu düşünülebilecek Carth dışında, eğer birbirlerine karşı bir şekilde koz olarak kullanılmaları düşünülmüyorsa, diğerlerine ihtiyaçları yoktu.

Hala bunların hiçbiri mantıklı gelmiyordu, Sith, neyin peşinde olduklarını biliyor olmalıydı. Kashyyyk'te peşlerinden Calo Nord'u gönderenin onlar olduğundan oldukça emindi ve Tatooine'de de Bandon'u gönderenin Sith olduğunu biliyordu. Bunlara ek olarak Korriban'da sebep oldukları kargaşa ile Sith'in kendilerini Tatooine'den Manaan'a giden hiper uzay rotasında pusuya düşürmüş oldukları da hesaba katılırsa, Min Yıldız Haritalarının peşinde olduklarını Sith'in bildiğinden kesinlikle emindi.

_Öyleyse neden geri kalanımızın yaşamamıza izin versinler? Ne anlamı var ki? Ve neden ben Bastila'nın yanına koyularak onurlandırılıyorum? Neden Jolee ve Juhani'nin yanında değilim?_

Hepsinden fazla endişelendiği kişi de Mission idi. Genç Twi'lek içlerinde Sith'in en az işine yarayacak olandı ve çok güzeldi. Min ufaklığa elini sürecek herkesi geberteceğine yemin etti. Tabi kaçabilirlerse. Min sadece Canderous'un patlattığı bomba sonrasında hayatta kaldığını umuyordu.

Bastila düşüncelerini böldü. Min'in asıl dikkatini çeken şey ses tonuydu; sadece korkmuş değil aynı zamanda suçluluk duygusuyla karışmıştı. "Min, sana söylemem gereken bir şey var. Bilmeyi hak ettiğin bir şey…"

Bastila devam edemeden kapı açıldı ve Min genç Jedi'ı susturmak için elini kaldırdı. Vicdanını rahatlatmak için Bastila'nın söylemek istediği her ne idiyse, Sith'in bilmesine gerek yoktu.

İki kadın dikkatle bakarken, içeriye üniformasından oldukça üst düzey olduğu anlaşılan bir adam girdi, ardından da yarı kendi kendine yürüyen yarı Sith nöbetçileri tarafından sürüklenen Carth geliyordu. Min Carth'ın iyi göründüğünü fark ederek rahatladı ama Carth'ın bu yüksek rütbeli adama bakışından, kim olduğu konusunda hiç şüphesi kalmamıştı.

Bastila da sakin ve kibirli bir sesle konuşurken bunu doğrulamış oldu. Kendilerini esir eden adamları görünce, soğukkanlılığını yeniden kazanmıştı. "Buradaki uğraşlarınız nafile, Amiral Karath. Malak'a ya da karanlık tarafa asla hizmet etmeyeceğiz. Sith yok edilecek, tabi bu yoldan dönmezseniz siz de." Min etkilenmişti. Bastila'nın Jedi dinginliğinin kendisine de bulaşmış olmasını dilerdi; öfkesini zor zaptediyordu ve korkuyor olduğu gerçeği de hiç yardımcı olmuyordu.

Saul Bastila'ya aldırmadı ve doğruca Min'in hücresine yaklaştı. Hücrenin başında durup, Min'i sanki egzotik bir böcekmiş gibi incelemeye başladı. Gözleri birleşti ve bu küçük dik dik bakış yarışmasında, Min asla tahmin edemeyeceği bir şey gördü; saygı ve korku.

"İnanılmaz," diye fısıldadı Saul, ancak Min'in duyabileceği bir tonda. Saul gözlerini kırpıştırdı, başını salladı ve uzaklaştı. Min adamın bu tepkisinin kendisinde yarattığı karmaşayı gizlemeye çalıştı. Hemen önlerindeki metal bir sandalyeye bağlanmakta olan Carth'a gizlice baktı ama o da şaşkındı.

İlgisini Bastila'ya çevirmiş olan Saul sonunda konuştu. "Sözlerin çok cesurca Bastila ama karanlık tarafın ayartısına karşı koymak zordur, ya da en azından bana öyle söylendi." Tekrar Min'e baktı. "Arkadaşın da senin kadar kendini aydınlığa adamış mıdır acaba?"

Min hücresinde kollarını önünde kavuşturmuş ve gözlerini Saul'a dikmişti, ki bu da Saul'u çok eğlendirmişe benziyordu. "Çok cüretkarsın. Eminim Malak, Jedi'a olan bağlılığını çok komik bulacaktır. Seni şimdi öldürsem, Karanlık Lord büyük ihtimalle beni ödüllendirirdi. Ama başına açtığın dertler ve aranızdaki geçmiş de düşünülürse, seni sorgulamak isteyebilir."

_Geçmiş mi? Ne geçmişi? Malak'la ne geçmişi?_

Min içinde giderek büyüyen karmaşaya rağmen sessiz kaldı ve Saul'un ayrıntıya girmesini umdu.

Saul devam etti. "Karanlık Lord tabi ki bazı bilgiler ve kendi çarpık zevki için sana işkence yapacaktır. Er geç her şeyi anlatacaksın. Sith gerçekten çok ikna edici olabilir. Ama Lord Malak şu an başka bir sektörde. Buraya gelmesi biraz zaman alabilir, o yüzden aradaki zamanı benim doldurmam gerekecek sanırım."

"Nefesini boşa harcama, Saul. Sorularının hiçbirini yanıtlamayacağız," dedi Carth büyük bir nefretle.

"Eminim sen konuşmazsın." Saul yine Min'e döndü. "Ama ikimiz de biliyoruz ki, arkadaşının bağlılık duyguları geçmişte bir derece esnek olduğunu kanıtlamıştı."

Min'in kafasının karışıklığı, onu buz gibi saran bir korkuya dönüşüyordu. Jedi'ların kendisinden sakladığı şey her ne idiyse, bunu Saul biliyordu ve açıkçası pek güzel bir şeye benzemiyordu.

_Beni tanıyormuş gibi davranıyor._

Yine de Saul'a üstünlüğü bırakmayı reddederek, duygularını içine gömdü ve yüzünü tepkisiz bırakmaya çalıştı, ama artık korkunç bir dehşet her yanını sarmıştı.

"Bağlılığınızı test etme zamanı. Sana işkence yapmanın benimle gerçekten işbirliği yapmanı sağlayacağını sanmıyorum. İraden bu şekilde kırılamayacak kadar güçlü. Yine de, en güçlü kahramanların bile değer verdiği kişilerin acı çektiğini görmeye dayanamamak gibi bir sorunu vardır. Sorgulama şimdi başlayacak. Cevaplamayı reddettiğin ya da yanlış cevap verdiğin her seferinde, Carth işkence görecek."

"Acının hiçbir önemi yok! Ona hiçbir şey söyleme!"

Min bu durumdan blöfle kurtulmaya çalıştı. "Devam et, ona işkence yap. Zaten ondan fazla hoşlanmıyordum."

"Bu kadar açık bir hileye inanacağımı mı sandın? Galaksinin neredeyse yarısını biriyle dolaşıyorsun ve birbiriniz için hiçbir şey hissetmediğinize inanmamı mı bekliyorsun? Bu oyunlardan sıkıldım - şimdi cevap istiyorum! Eğitim gördüğün Jedi Akademisi hangi gezegende?"

Min doğru cevap verdi, çünkü Saul'un zaten bildiğini tahmin ediyordu. Bunu Sith'den sır olarak saklayamayacak kadar çok insan oraya gelip gidiyordu. Hem Yıldız Haritasını bulmak üzere Malak da orada bulunmuştu, Akademi'nin orada olduğunu biliyor olmalıydı.

Saul Min'i tehditleriyle yeterince korkuttuğunu düşünerek mutlu olmuştu. "Harika bir başlangıç. Mantıklı davranmana sevindim. İlk soru sadece bir testti. Tabi ki Malak Akademinin Dantooine'de olduğunu biliyordu, sonuçta filomuz tarafından bombalandı. Dantooine artık boş bir mezarlık sadece. Duman tüten harabeler ve eski Ustalarınızın kavrulmuş kalıntılarından başka bir şey kalmadı!"

Saul konuşurken, Min bunların doğru olduğunu biliyordu. Bastila'ya baktığında titriyor olduğunu gördü. Min kusmamak için kendini tutmaya odaklandı.

"Şimdi bana görevinden bahset. Jedi'lar seni Lord Malak ve Sith ordusunu durdurmakta nasıl kullanmayı düşünüyorlardı?"

"Saçmalığı kes, Saul. Nasıl olduğunu biliyorsun."

"Neden beni aydınlatmıyorsun?"

"Neden cevaplarını zaten bildiğin sorular soruyorsun?"

"Seni sorgulayan benim, tersi değil. Sen cevap vereceksin, soruları ben soracağım."

"Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nı arıyorduk."

"Bu hiç mantıklı değil. Tekrar soruyorum, Jedi'lar seni Lord Malak'ı durdurmak için nasıl kullanmayı planlıyordu?"

Min'in kafası şimdi iyice karışmıştı. "Az önce söylediğim gibi."

Saul görünmeyen bir düğmeye bastı ve Carth oturmakta olduğu sandalyede geriye doğru kıvrılarak, otuz saniye boyunca acı içinde kıvrandı.

"Tekrar. Jedi'lar seni Lord Malak'ı durdurmak için nasıl kullanmayı planlıyorlardı?"

Min dehşet içinde Saul'a baktı ve sakin olmaya çalıştı. Carth'la birbirlerine panik içinde baktılar ve aynı düşünceleri paylaştıkları belliydi.

_Kahretsin. Bana inanmıyor!_

Tekrar gerçeği söylemeyi denedi. "Sana söyledim, Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nı arıyorduk."

Saul Carth'a bu sefer bir dakikalık bir şok uyguladı ve aynı soruyu tekrar sordu. Min ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu. Saul amansızdı. Bir buçuk dakika boyunca Carth'a işkence uyguladı ve sonra aynı soruyu sormak üzere durdu, sonra iki dakika, sonra iki buçuk. Üç dakikaya geldiğinde Min yalan uydurmaya çalışıyordu, dört dakikada ağlamaya başlamıştı ve şok süresi beş dakikaya ulaştığında Carth bayıldı ve onu tekrar canlandırmak zorunda kaldılar.

"Belki bu senin için yeterince kanlı değildir." Sith muhafızlarına başını salladı ve onlar da yumruklarıyla Carth'a girişmeye başladılar. Az sonra bıçaklarını çıkarmışlardı.

Carth kan tükürmeye başladığında, Min onun hayatı için yalvarmaya başladı.

Bu Saul'un dikkatini çekmişti. Sonunda farklı bir soru sordu, Min'in cevaplayabileceği bir soru.

"Onu seviyor musun?"

"Evet." Min öfkeli hıçkırıklar arasında zorla konuşabilmişti.

Saul Min'e dikkatle bakarak düşündü. "Sana inanıyorum. İnanılmaz. Gerçekten inanılmaz." Neredeyse baygın haldeki Carth'a hayretle baktı.

Min kendisini saran ve karanlık tarafı çağıran çılgın öfkeyi hissedebiliyordu ve eğer Güç'e erişebilse anında nefretine teslim olup, karanlığı kucaklayacağını biliyordu. Şu an serbest kalabilse derhal Saul'u öldürür, sonra da Saul'un istediği cevap her ne idiyse onu kendinden saklayan Jedi Konseyi'nin peşine düşerdi.

"Ama yine de cevaplamıyorsun. Çok ilginç. Sana bir defa daha soracağım. Eğer istediğim cevabı vermezsen, Carth'ın bağırsaklarını deşerim. Jedi'lar, Lord Malak'ı durdurmak için seni nasıl kullanmayı planlıyordu? Jedi Konseyi'nin sana verdiği görev neydi?"

Ilık gözyaşları Min'in yanaklarını ıslatıyordu. "Yapma. Lütfen bunu yapma."

"Bunu durdurabilirsin; tek yapman gereken cevap vermek."

"Neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum! Sana zaten söyledim, Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nı arıyorduk."

Saul içini çekti ve Sith muhafızına başını salladı.

O anda Bastila konuştu. Bu tam bir şoktu. Min onun orada olduğunu bile unutmuştu. "Kes şunu, Saul. Sana gerçeği söylüyor, bilmiyor."

Saul sorgulayıcıyı durdurmak için elini kaldırdı.

"Ne demek istiyorsun Bastila?" dedi Saul.

"Konsey onu Yıldız Haritalarını bulmak için kullanıyordu. Ne olduğunu bilmiyor."

"Sen ne diyorsun Bastila! Bilmediğim nedir?"

Saul'un gözleri şimdi anladığını gösteren bir ifadeyle doldu ve ardından zevk geldi. "Yani… ah, bu doğru olamaz, öyle değil mi? Burada neler olduğunun farkında değilsin, öyle mi? O zaman Malak'ı bunu sana kendisi söylerken alacağı zevkten mahrum etmeyeceğim." Sith muhafızlarına döndü. "Onu hücreye koyun." Tekrar Min'e baktı. "Carth'ın değeri şimdi aniden arttı; Malak onu kullanmak isteyebilir."

Min'e döndü ve yırtıcı bir şekilde güldü. "Şimdi tatlım, sıra sende."

_

* * *

Harekete geçme zamanı._

Canderous masada doğrulurken ağır bir acıyla inledi. Su toplayan yanıkları iyileşmeye başlamıştı ama implant'ine rağmen, tam olarak toparlanması birkaç gününü alacaktı.

Odayı aradığında bir blaster tabanca, keskin bir siyah bıçak ve turuncu bir tulum buldu, hepsi de ölü Rodialı'ya aitti. Tulum Canderous için fazlasıyla küçüktü, bu yüzden de bir süre çıplak dolaşmak zorunda kalabilirdi. Kendi giysileri ise ortada yoktu, zaten Canderous da el bombasının patlamasından sonra, geriye kurtarılacak pek bir şey kaldığını zannetmiyordu.

Kronometreye baktı, kapının yanındaki duvara yaslandı ve bekledi. Bir dakika sonra kapı yana doğru açıldı ve cılız bir Sith teknisyeni içeri girdi. Canderous harekete geçmeden önce kapının arkasından kapanmasını bekledi.

Canderous teknisyene sessizce arkasından sokuldu ve adamı çabucak tuttu. Bıçağını adamın boynuna dayayarak, kocaman eliyle ağzını kapattı.

Teknisyen donup kalmıştı.

"Droid sektörü. Nerede?"

Canderous elini yavaşça teknisyenin ağzından çekti. Korkuyla kekelerken, Canderous'a anlatabilmek için yarışan adamın sözcükleri aceleyle ağzından dökülmeye başladı. Aldığı yanıttan memnun kalan Canderous adamın boğazını kesti ve yere düşmesine izin verdi. Teknisyen boğazından hırıltılar çıkararak can verirken, Canderous ölmekte alan adamın üstünü işe yarar bir şeyler için aradı. Bir geçiş kartı buldu ve kısa bir an için pantolonunu almayı düşündü ama çok küçük geleceğine karar verdi.

Adam ölme faslını tamamladığında, Canderous onu kadavra masasına yatırdı, üzerini örttü ve droid ve pantolon aramak üzere droid sektörüne doğru yola çıktı.

* * *

Carth kapının açılma sesiyle uyandı ve baygınmış gibi davranmak veya doğrulup kimin geldiğine bakmak arasında kararsız kaldı. Böyle bir oyunun sadece kaçınılmaz olanı geciktireceğine kanaat getirince, tutulmuş kaslarına giren acıyla dişlerinin arasından zorla nefes alarak yavaşça doğruldu. 

"Kahretsin Onasi, bok gibi görünüyorsun. Böyle dayak yemeye devam edersen, gelecekte pek de güzel olmayabilirsin."

Carth öksürdü ve enerji hücresinin sarı ışıkları arkasından Canderous'a baktı. İri Mandaloryalı'nın ayakları çıplaktı ve üzerinde bluz yoktu, sadece çok dar, gri bir pantolon giyiyordu. Başka bir zaman olsa, Carth bunu çok komik bulurdu. "Bizsiz ayrılacağını sanmıştım."

Canderous kontrol terminaline doğru gitti ve bir saniye sonra hücrelerini çevreleyen enerji alanı kayboldu. "Eminim öyle sanmışsındır."

"Diğerleri nerede?" diye sordu Carth, bir yandan da kendi hücresinden çıkıp, sendeleyerek baygın halde yatan Min'in yanına giderken.

Canderous dolapları soyup soğana çevirmekle meşguldü, içindekileri çıkarıyor ve tek tek inceliyordu. "Zaalbar ve Mission şu an onları çıkarıyor."

"Mission nasıl?" Carth Sith askerlerinin ona yapabileceklerinden endişeleniyordu.

"O iyi."

"Peki onlar…" Carth sözcükleri söyleyemedi; düşünmesi bile korkunçtu. Min'i kaldırdı ve yerde kucağına aldı.

"Hayır. Sanmam. Bazı nöbetçilerin konuşmalarını duydum. Malak gelene kadar bekleme emri almışlar. Gerçi bu emir üçünüz için fazla uygulanmamış gibi görünüyor."

Carth Min'e baktı ve uyanması için onu yavaşça sarstı. Bir anlamda, en kötü muameleye maruz kalan o olmuştu. Saatlerce işkence yapmışlardı ve Saul soru sorma zahmetine bile girmemişti. Çektiği acının çok şiddetli olduğunu biliyordu ama Carth enerji duvarını kapatmadıkları için seviniyordu. En azından ona fiziksel olarak dokunamamışlardı. Saul onun acıya karşı tepkisini merakla gözlemlemiş, her bayıldığında tekrar tekrar kendine getirmiş ve Carth orada oturup izlemeye zorlanmıştı. Kendini bu kadar çaresiz hissettiği tek zaman, karısının ölümünü seyretmek olmuştu.

Gözleri açıldı ve Carth'a odaklandı. "Carth," diyerek mırıldandı.

Carth boğazına tıkanan yumruktan kurtulmak için yutkundu. "Buradayım."

Bir an sessizce birbirlerinden güç alarak sıkıca sarıldılar. Diğerlerinin de geldiğini duyduğunda Carth teninin soğuk bir ürpermeyle sarıldığını hissetti, ürperti geçtiğinde kendini çok daha iyi hissediyordu. Gönülsüzce birbirlerinden ayrıldılar, çabuk hareket etmek zorunda olduklarının farkındaydılar.

Min başta biraz titrese de ayağa kalktı ve Canderous ona zırhını ve ışın kılıçlarını attı. Giyinirken Bastila'ya döndü. "Pekala Bastila, çıkar ağzındaki baklayı."

Bastila ona sadece utanç dolu bir suçlulukla baktı.

Min'in sesi daha da soğuk ve güçlü çıktı. "Bilmediğim şey nedir?"

"Şu anda bunun için zamanımız yok. Elimizden geldiğince çabuk bir şekilde buradan çıkmaya odaklanmalıyız," dedi Bastila ve Carth nefret ediyor olsa da aynı fikirdeydi.

Ama Min pek ikna olmamıştı. "Belki de kendimize zaman yaratmalıyız."

"Hissedebiliyor musun? Acele etmeliyiz, Malak geliyor."

Min Jolee'ye baktı ve o da başını salladı. "Doğru söylüyor."

"Ne kadar uzakta?"

"Yakın ama henüz gemide değil. Bir saatten az zamanımız var," dedi Bastila.

Min Carth'a döndü. "Bu gemiden nasıl çıkabiliriz?"

"_Ebon Hawk_'u tuttukları hangarın kapılarını açabileceğimiz tek yer köprü. Ben her halükarda oraya gidiyorum. Gemiden ayrılmadan önce Amiral ile yarım kalmış bir hesaplaşmam var ve içimde onu _Leviathan_'ın köprüsünde bulacağıma dair bir his var."

Min onun gözlerine baktığında, Carth oradaki gaddar kararlılığı gördü. "Ben de geliyorum." Carth kendisini durdurmaya çalışmadığını görünce rahatlamıştı.

"Ben de," dedi Bastila.

Min bir an onunla tartışacakmış gibi göründü ama vazgeçti. "İşimiz bittiğinde, ikimiz güzelce konuşacağız. Tamam mı Bastila?"

Bastila başını salladı.

"Geri kalanlar _Hawk_'a dönsün. Oraya vardığımızda havalanacak şekilde hazır bekleyin."

Carth gitmek üzere döndü ama Canderous onu durdurdu. "Al bunu." Carth'a deri kın içinde ürkütücü bir bıçak verdi. "Saul için."

Carth başını salladı ve kamayı kemerine taktı. Küçük bir parçası, Saul'a yapacağı şeyi Canderous'un onaylıyor oluşundan endişe etmesi gerektiğini biliyordu ama daha çok bu bıçak için minnettarlık duyuyordu.

"Teşekkürler." Kapıdan çıkarken Min'i takip etti.

* * *

Jolee sağ olsun, tek bir el ateş etmeden hangara ulaşmayı başardılar. Parlak koridorlarda ilerlerken, Canderous tek bir Sith muhafızına bile rastlamadıklarına inanamıyordu. 

Jolee öne geçti, Wookiee'nin yanında gözleri yarı kapalı ve mırıldanarak ilerliyordu. Canderous zihninin ucunda tuhaf bir çekim hissetti ve yaşlı Jedi'ın bir şeyler yapmakta olduğunu anladı.

"Ne yapıyor?" diye sordu Juhani'ye. Cathar ile beraber en geride yürüyorlardı ve Juhani öyle gergindi ki, her an saldırabilecekmiş gibi görünüyordu. Sarı gözlerini Canderous'a çevirdi, onunla konuşmak zorunda kalmaktan duyduğu hoşnutsuzluk ortadaydı. Tıpkı Carth gibi, Cathar da sadece mecbur kaldığında ya da doğrudan kendisiyle konuştuğunda Canderous'a cevap veriyordu. Canderous bunun sebebini biliyordu, kadın Cathar'dı ve halkı onun gezegenini yerle bir etmişti. Mandaloryalı'lar Cathar'larla savaşmaya can atmışlardı, vahşilikleriyle tanınırlardı ve sızlanarak düşen pek çok dünyanın aksine, Cathar halkıyla savaşmak büyük şeref kazandırmıştı.

Juhani açıklamaya çalıştı. "Bu bir Jedi zihin hilesidir. Sith muhafızlarının zihinlerini koridora girmemeleri veya odalarına dönmeleri için dürtüyor. Kitlesel bir teklif gibidir ve basit bir fikirden daha karmaşık hiçbir şey için işe yaramaz. Büyük bir zihinsel kontrol gerektirir."

Hangara ulaştıklarında Canderous diğerlerini orada bıraktı ve Mission'u yanına alarak gemiye girdi. Rampaya çıkarken, Jolee'nin astromekanik droidi en yakın duvardaki ara yüze doğru götürdüğünü gördü. "Havalandırmaları kapat. Yine gazlanıp bayılmak istemeyiz."

Canderous gemiye bindiği anda Mission'a döndü. "Motorları çalıştır."

Mission sessiz ve solgundu ama şaşırtıcı derecede iyi idare ediyordu ve başını sallayarak kokpite ilerledi. Canderous yatakhaneye girdi; zırhını üzerine geçirdi ve silah dolu bir çanta kaptı. Gemiden çıktığında, diğerlerine duvar kenarına dizilmiş kargo sandıklarının yerlerini, kapıdan her kim girerse ateş etmeye başladıkları zaman arkasında siper alabilecekleri pozisyonda değiştirmeleri direktifini verdi.

Eğer şanslılarsa hiç kimse fark etmeden buradan ayrılmış olurlardı ama alarm çalmaya başladığında, daha yeni Juhani'nin yanına çömelmişti ve hangarı kontrol etmelerinin artık bir an meselsi olduğunu biliyordu. Canderous herkese silah, el bombası ve enerji kalkanı dağıttı. Juhani'ye bir blaster tabanca verdi. Juhani sorarcasına ona baktı; blaster ellerinde inanılmaz şekilde eğreti durmuştu.

"Önce uzun menzilli silahlar, ancak yaklaştıkları zaman ellerimizi kullanacağız."

Juhani pek sevinmişe benzemiyordu ama başını salladı. Arkalarında _Ebon Hawk_'un motorları hayat buldu ve herkes siper aldı. Canderous bir sigara yaktı ve savaşın başlamasını bekledi.

* * *

Carth, Min ve Bastila'nın arasında, köprüye giden büyük çelik kapının önünde durdu. Min kendisine baktığında gerçekten endişeli olduğunu görebiliyordu. 

"Hazır mısın?" diye sordu Min, sanki az sonra yapacağı şeye her hangi biri hazır olabilirmiş gibi.

"Evet."

Hayatının son dört yılını bu anı görebilmek için yaşamıştı ve şimdi o an geldiğinde, kendini garip bir şekilde ilgisiz hissediyordu. Tek sahip olduğu zihninde yankılanan amaçtı.

_Saul'u öldür._

Min elini aldı ve kendi avucunda sıktı. Carth avutucu bir gülümsemeyle karşılık vermeye çalıştı ama Min'in irkilmesinden işe yaramadığını biliyordu. Canderous'un verdiği bıçağı kınından çıkardı ve diğer elindeki blaster'ı sıkıca kavradı.

Kapılar açıldığında tek görebildiği köprünün burnunda, geniş pencerelerin önünde duran Saul'du. Derinlerdeki buz gibi öfke taşıp kontrolü ele geçirirken, az önceki ilgisizliğinden eser kalmamıştı.

Bir anlığına zaman dondu ve sonra her şey hızla gerçekleşmeye başladı. İki Karanlık Jedi Ustası ve birkaç Sith muhafızı saldırdı. Köprü teknisyenleri Jedi'ların yolundan çekilmek için itişip kakışmaya başladılar. Min elini kaldırdı ve tüm gücüyle itti. Hepsi hızla geriye doğru uçtu ve bazıları metal konsollarına çarparak baygın bir şekilde yere düştü. Carth köprüde sağlam bir şekilde ayakta duran tek Sith olan Saul'a doğru yürüdü. Bunun, dalgayla vurulamayacak kadar uzakta durduğundan mı, yoksa Min'in kendisi için ona dokunmamasından mı kaynaklandığını bilmiyordu. Açıkçası, umurunda da değildi.

Carth kimseye aldırmadan Saul'a saldırdı.

Köprünün ortasına kadar geldi ve bir bilgisayar konsolunun arkasında siper almak zorunda kaldı. Saul ve Sith şeref muhafızlarından biri onu hedef alarak ateş açmıştı. Blaster ışınları vızıldayarak yanından geçerken siper almayı başardı. Konsolun arkasından fırlayarak birkaç el ateş etti, öncelikle muhafızı hedef aldı ve az sonra adamın yere yığıldığını görünce tatmin oldu. O zaman Saul'u vurabilirdi ama onu yakından ve özel olarak öldürmek istiyordu. Saul yeniden ateş etti ve Carth blaster ışınının göğüs zırhına çarpıp cazırdadığını duyabiliyordu ama Saul'un tekrar ateş edecek zamanı olmadı.

Carth, Canderous'un kendisine verdiği bıçağı kaldırdı ve Saul'a doğru hamle yaptı. Saul tabancasını yere attı ve Carth'ın bileğini yakaladı. İki adam aralarında keskin bıçakla, geniş pencereler önünde göğüs göğse mücadele ediyordu. Ama Saul'un daha genç olan adamın karşısında şansı yoktu. Carth Saul'u geriye doğru itti ve Saul kolunu bırakmak zorunda kaldı. Carth bıçağı Saul'un karnına sapladı ve yana doğru deşti. Kan her yere sıçramaya başlamıştı. Saul orada durmuş, şok olmuş bir halde karnını tutarken, Carth blaster'ını kaldırdı ve ateş etti. Saul kaçınmaya çalıştı ve ışın omzuna saplandı.

Atışın gücü Saul'un geriye doğru düşmesine sebep oldu. Carth her yeri Saul'un kanıyla kaplanmış bir halde, başında dikildi ve eski hocasına baktı. İşini bitirmek üzere bıçağını kaldırırken, Saul'un bilinci hala yerindeydi.

"Bu işi bitirmemizin zamanı geldi, Saul."

Öfke ve kinden güç alarak kolunu hızla indiriyordu ki, yarısında Min bileğinden yakaladı.

"Dur."

Carth müdahale ettiği için iyice delirmiş durumda Min'e baktı. "Bu adamın hayatıma yaptıklarını anlamıyor musun? Bana ne kadar acı çektirdiğini biliyorsun! Onu öldürmeliyim!"

"Ona bir bak. Zaten öldürdün."

Carth o zaman baktı ve Min'in neden bahsettiğini anladı. Saul geçirdiği şok yüzünden titriyordu ve gri üniforması kana bulanmıştı. Saul'un uçuk benzi ve hırıltılı nefesinden, Min'in haklı olduğunu görebiliyordu.

Carth bıçağı yavaşça indirdi.

Min, Bastila'ya döndü. "Hangar kapılarını aç." Genç Jedi en yakın bilgisayar konsoluna giderek çalışmaya başladı.

Carth Saul'a baktı, hayatını karartmış, şimdi sakat ve hırpani bir halde yerde yatan adama… ve fısıldadığını duydu. "Carth…"

Bir yarısı Saul'un söyleyeceklerini duymak istemiyordu ama diğer yarısı bilmek zorundaydı.

Carth dinlemek üzere yere çömeldi.

* * *

Sith askerlerinin koridorda koştuklarını duyabiliyorlardı ve Canderous birkaç saniye içinde açık kapılardan içeri giriyor olacaklarını biliyordu. Adrenalinin yükseldiğini ve kanının damarlarında kaynadığını hissedebiliyordu. Savaştan önceki garip sessizlik anında Juhani'ye baktı. Gözleri kapıya odaklanmıştı, dili dişlerinin üzerinden geçerken sarı irisler beklentiyle parlıyordu. Dönüp Canderous'a baktı ve gözleri ortak bir anlayışla kenetlendi. 

Juhani başını salladı ve dişleri parıldadı. Canderous onaylarcasına gülümsedi.

_Biz bunun için doğduk._

* * *

Min üzerine çöken kasvetli ve garip bir şekilde tanıdık gelen varlığını hissedebildiği için Malak'ın şimdi yeterince yakın olduğunu ve fazla zamanları kalmadığını biliyordu. Tüyleri ürperiyordu; köprü, aynı Revan ve Malak'la ilgili gördüğü imgelemdeki gibi görünüyordu. Daha da kötüsü, Malak o kadar yakındı ki, tanıdık karanlık varlığının gittikçe yaklaşmakta olduğunu hissedebiliyordu. 

_Buradan çıkmak istiyorum. Hemen._

Dikkatini tekrar Carth ve Saul'a verdi. Saul, imgelemde Malak'ı gördüğü noktada duruyordu ve Carth onun yanına çömelmişti.

Amiral ölüyordu, buna şüphe yoktu ve Min buna hiç de üzüldüğünü söyleyemezdi. Birkaç saat önce Saul'u neşe içinde öldürebilirdi ama Carth'ı durdurmuştu çünkü gözlerindeki buz gibi sert bakışlara dayanmak çok zordu. Saul'u öldürmek bir şeydi, onu olabilecek en küçük parçalara ayırmak başka şey. Carth'ın bu olaydan duygusal olarak tek parça halinde kurtulmasını umut ediyordu.

Bastila konsoldaki işini bitirdi ve yanına geldi. Hepsi konuşmaya çalışan Saul'a bakıyorlardı.

Min söylediklerini zar zor anlayabildi. "… bir şey söylemeliyim… yaklaş…"

Carth eski hocasına doğru eğildi ve Saul kulağına fısıldadı. Min neler söylediğini duyamadı ama Carth'ın gözlerindeki ifadeyi görünce kanı dondu.

Saul güldü; korkunç gargaralı bir ses çıkarmıştı. "Bilmiyordun, değil mi?"

Carth Min'e baktı, yüzünden tüm kan çekilmiş, gözlerinde şok, ihanet ve korku parlıyordu. Min biliyordu ki Saul her ne dediyse, kendisiyle ilgiliydi.

Min sanki bir şekilde kazanan kendisiymiş gibi yüzünde muzaffer bir sırıtmayla yatan Saul'a baktı. "Ölmeden önceki sözlerimi hatırla." Saul öksürükler arasında konuşuyordu. "Ona her baktığında hatırla…"

Saul son kez kulağı tırmalayan bir ses çıkardı ve öldü, ama artık kimse ona bakmıyordu.

Carth gözlerini Min'den ayırmadan ayağa kalktı; sesi boğuk bir fısıltı halinde çıkıyordu. "Hayır. Bu olamaz."

Kafası karışmış olduğu halde Min ona elini uzattı ama Carth ondan uzaklaşarak geriye doğru sendeledi. Öfkeli ve suçlarcasına Bastila'ya döndü. "Bu doğru, öyle değil mi? Ve sen bunu biliyordun! Sen ve tüm kahrolası Jedi Konseyi. Tüm bu zaman süresince biliyordunuz!"

Bastila yalvarırcasına konuştu. "Carth, düşündüğün gibi değil. Başka şansımız yoktu! Lütfen, anlamıyorsun…"

"Anlamamı sağla o zaman!"

"Burada olmaz Carth. Lütfen-"

Min daha fazla dayanamadı. "Burada neler oluyor? Saul ne söyledi?"

Bastila yatıştırmak istercesine ellerini kaldırdı. "Zamanımız yok. Malak geliyor. Burası yeri değil."

Min ona aldırmadı ve tekrar Carth'a sordu. "Ne söyledi? Benimle ilgiliydi, öyle değil mi?"

"Min, lütfen. Malak burada, derhal gitmeliyiz!"

Min, Bastila'ya doğru bir adım attı. "Hayır. Gırtlağıma kadar geldi. Neler olduğunu anlatmadan hiçbir yere gitmiyorum!"

Carth ve Bastila sadece şaşkın bir halde ona baktılar. Min'in aklı hızla işlemeye başlamıştı ve tüm parçalar tek tek yerine oturuyordu.

"Min-" dedi Bastila çılgın gibi ama artık Min hiçbir şey duymuyordu.

Bir anlık buz gibi bir uyanışla artık Saul'un ne dediğini biliyordu.

_Hayır!_

Malak'ın onu çağırdığını hissedebiliyordu, Min'i yok etmekle tehdit eden umutsuzluğu delip geçen karanlık ve tanıdık bir işaret ateşi gibiydi.

Emin olmanın sadece tek bir yolu vardı.

"Malak," diye fısıldadı Min ve köprüden çıkarak koşmaya başladı.

* * *

Juhani bir el bombası daha fırlattı ve patlarken herkes eğildi. Dumanlar çekilip, öksürükler kesildiğinde blaster ateşi yeniden başladı. Kargo sandıkları ve hangar kapısı arasındaki Sith cesedi yığını inanılmaz rakamlara varmıştı. Şimdiye kadar oldukça iyi idare etmişlerdi ama bir süre sonra hiç durmadan gelen düşman karşısında ezilmeleri işten bile değildi. 

Canderous odanın karşı tarafındaki Jolee, Zaalbar ve droidlere baktı. Yanmış tüy kokusu tüm hangara yayılırken, Jolee Wookiee'nin yaralarını tedavi ediyordu. Droidlerin üzerinde de yanıklar vardı ama hala işler durumdaydılar. Canderous Min'in, HK-47'nin onarılmasına izin vermiş olmasına seviniyordu. Bunu yapıp yapmamak konusunda uzun süre tartışılmıştı, ama droid hurdada bırakılamayacak kadar kullanışlıydı.

Juhani hemen yanındaydı, blaster ayaklarının dibine terkedilmişti, ki bu büyük ihtimalle iyi bir şeydi. Juhani bir süre blaster'ı acemice kullanmaya çalışmış ve Canderous daha önce silah kullanmakta bu kadar beceriksiz birini daha görmediğini düşünmüştü; özellikle de kendisine yardımcı olacak Güç'e sahip olduğu da düşünülürse. Ama el bombaları konusunda doğuştan yetenekliydi. Juhani'ye birkaç bomba daha uzattı ve yine kendi seri silahını eline aldı.

Juhani bir tane daha fırlattı, büyük ihtimalle bombayı yönlendirmek için Güç'ü de kullanıyordu ve biraz daha çığlık ve toz dumandan sonra sadece sessizlik vardı. Bu kez blaster ateşi başlamadı, bunun yerine Canderous toz bulutu arasından yanan kırmızı ışıklar gördü.

Yanında Juhani tedirginleşti. Toz bulutu çöktüğünde, Canderous dört kişi gördü ama ortada duran bir tanesi asıl ilgisini çeken oldu. Adam en az Canderous kadar uzundu ama daha inceydi. Onu açığa vuran, çenesinin olması gereken yerde duran parlak metal plakaydı. Yıllardır ilk defa, Canderous korktuğunu hissetti.

Karanlık Sith Lordu ve beraberindeki Karanlık Jedi'lar onlara doğru yürümeye başladı ama Malak aniden durdu.

"İşlerini bitirin," diyerek komut verdi. Arkasını döndü ve anlayamadıkları bir sebepten dolayı oradan ayrıldı.

Canderous koruma ateşi açarken, Juhani saldırmak üzere ileri atıldı.

* * *

Min asansörden indi ve hangara giden koridora girdi. Onu hissedebiliyordu, yakındaydı, varlığı neredeyse boğucuydu. Garip bir kaçınılmazlık hissiyle koridorun sonundaki büyük kapıya doğru yürümeye başladı. 

Yürürken, her şey kafasında yerli yerine oturdu. Konsey'in garip kararları, Bastila'nın davranışları, Saul'un soruları ve sözleri, nasıl ışın kılıcı birleştirebildiği, swoop motoru yarıştırabildiği ve Mandaloryalı geleneklerini bu kadar iyi bildiği… Hepsi artık iğrenç bir şekilde mantıklıydı.

Bastila ve Carth'ın arkasından koştuğunu hissetti ama dönüp onlara bakmadı. Adımlarını bozmadan kapıya doğru ilerlemeye devam etti ve kapı açıldığında Malak karşısında duruyordu. Aklında davetsiz bir hatıra canlandı.

_Karanlık Lortlar Vadisinde bir platformun üstünde duruyordu, eski karanlık ustaların mezarı kule gibi tepesinde yükseliyordu. Karanlık Jedi ve yeni Sith acemi askerlerinin oluşturduğu kalabalığa yukarıdan bakarken, uzaklardaki öğlen güneşi tozlu vadiyi yakıyordu. Alaylar ordu düzeninde dizilmiş ve hazır olda bekliyordu, yirmi binden fazla asker ve yüzlerce Karanlık Jedi onu izliyordu. Yörüngedeki filoda ise çok daha fazlası holoekranlardan seyrediyordu._

_Ordusu hazırdı. Artık hakkı olanı almasının vakti gelmişti._

_Sanki onları kucaklıyor ve kendi gücünden büyük bir keyif alıyormuşçasına ellerini kalabalığa doğru uzattı, avuçlar yukarıya doğru, parmaklar açık. O anda, her arzusunu gerçekleştirir, her kaprisine boyun eğerlerdi çünkü ona aitlerdi. Kara maskenin altından, gülümsedi._

_Malak; gittiği her yerde onu takip eden, hepsinden çok sahip olduğu adam, kalabalık kendi ismini bir ilahi gibi tekrarlarken yanında duruyordu._

Min bunu inkar etmek, tüm gücüyle bunun doğru olmadığını haykırmak istiyordu ama doğru olduğunu biliyordu. O ana kadar zaptettiği acı ve umutsuzluk şimdi bir sele dönüşmüştü ve orada, Malak'ın zalim bakışları altında felç olmuş gibi donup kalmıştı.

Saniyeler akıp giderken birbirlerine bakarak durdular ve sonunda Malak konuşmaya başladı. Bariton sesi yapay ve soğuktu.

"Merhaba, Revan."

* * *

Canderous seri silahını yere attı, kısa kılıçlarını çıkardı ve dövüşe katıldı. 

Karanlık Jedi'ı seri silahıyla vurmaya çalışmış, ama tek elde ettiği blaster ışınlarının kendisine geri dönmesi olmuştu. Enerji kalkanını takacak zaman ayırmış olması iyi bir şeydi yoksa şimdiye kadar çoktan ölmüş olurdu.

Juhani etkileyici tekmeler, dönüşler ve darbelerle üç Karanlık Jedi'ı birden tutmaktaydı. Ama Canderous, hem Karanlık Jedi'ları hem de kalan Sith askerlerini tek başına tutamayacağını biliyordu.

Canderous, Juhani'ye saldıran en yakındaki düşmana doğru atıldı. Karanlık Jedi Ustasının sırtı, kılıcını Sith'in arkasına savuran Canderous'a dönük olarak duruyordu. Karanlık Usta tam zamanında dönerek Canderous'un kılıcı tarafından deşilmekten kurtuldu ama kılıç yan tarafını sıyırmayı başarmıştı. Karanlık Jedi, Canderous'la yüzleşmek üzere yüzünü döndü ve kırmızı ışın kılıcını çaprazlamasına bir darbeyle indirdi. Canderous sol elindeki diğer kılıçla bu hamleyi engelledi ve kolu şiddetli darbenin etkisiyle sızladı. Yine sağ eliyle Karanlık Ustanın boğazına doğru bir hamle yaptı ve bu kez Jedi bu darbeden kaçamadı. Bıçak, Karanlık Jedi'ın boğazını delip geçti ve yaradan kan fışkırmaya başladı. Karanlık Jedi dizlerinin üzerine düşerken, gözleri şok yüzünden kocaman açılmıştı.

Canderous manivela kuvvetini ayarlamak için ayağını adamın göğsüne bastırdı ve çoktan ölmüş olan adamdan kılıcını çekti. Sith yana devrildi.

Başını kaldırdığı anda Juhani'nin bıçaklandığını gördü.

* * *

Min ölmek istiyordu ve bu arzusu da gerçekleşecek gibiydi. 

Min'in otomatik bir refleksle savuşturduğu ve yana kaçtığı, vahşi darbeler dizisinden oluşan Malak'ın saldırısı gaddar ve amansızdı, ancak dövüşecek arzuyu kendinde bulamıyordu.

Gerçekleri Bastila ve Malak'tan öğrenmişti; Jedi'lar ona bir tuzak hazırlamışlar, Malak gemisine saldırarak ona ihanet etmiş ve, ya savaşın soğuk kararlar aldırmasından ya da Jedi'ların hümanizm yanlısı olmalarından dolayı Bastila onu kurtarmıştı. Oysa şu anda Min, Bastla'nın kendisini ölüme terk etmiş olmasını tercih edeceğini düşünüyordu.

_Bu daha nazik bir davranış olurdu._

Şimdi Malak, onu Jedi'ların eline vererek başlattığı işi bitirecek ve Min de buna izin verecekti ama önce yapması gereken bir şey vardı. Arkadaşlarının da onunla birlikte ölmelerine izin veremezdi.

Kalan bir gıdım kararlılıkla iradesini topladı ve odaklandı. Bir top elektrik gücü çekti ve bunu Malak'a fırlattı. Bu güç Malak'ı sardı ve birkaç adım gerilemesine sebep oldu. Malak fazla zarar görmemişti ama konsantrasyonunun bozulmasına ve Carth ile Bastila'nın çevresine sardığı hareketsizlik alanının etkisiz kalmasına yetmişti.

Min kelimenin çıkması ve düşüncenin gücünü artırması için Güç'ü kullandı. "Kaçın."

Malak kendini toparladığında, Min ışın kılıçlarını kapatmış ve kapı mekanizmasını harekete geçirmişti. Malak kırmızı ışın kılıcını yere doğru tutarak yay şeklinde sallarken, Min hızla geriye doğru sıçradı ve kapanmakta olan kapının diğer tarafına geçti. Yere düştüğünde bir anlığına sersemlemişti.

Bastila saldırmak üzere kapanan kapıya doğru koşmaya başladı. "Ben Malak'ı tutacağım. Siz ikiniz hemen buradan çıkın! Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nı bulun!"

Kapı arkasından kapandı ve ikinci kez, Bastila hayatını kurtarmıştı.

* * *

Juhani'nin omzunu şişleyen Sith askeri geriye doğru uçtu ve hangarın duvarına öyle bir hızla çarptı ki, Canderous adamın boynunun çatırdadığını duydu. Dönüp baktığında, Jolee'nin ayağının dibinde yatan bir Karanlık Jedi'ın başında, kolunu uzatmış olarak durduğunu gördü. 

Canderous çevresine bakındı ve hangarın tamamen sessiz olduğunu fark etti. Ölü Sith askerleri ve Karanlık Jedi'lar yanık ve kan içinde, parçalanmış bir halde, yerde bir çöp yığıntısı gibi yatıyorlardı. Jolee, Juhani'nin yanına gidip yaralarına bakmaya başladığında, kom linkten Mission'un sesi geldi.

"Bir Sith müfrezesi daha bu tarafa geliyor, Canderous."

Canderous'un gözleri yerdeki Jolee ve Juhani'ye çevrildi. Jolee başını kaldırıp ona baktı. "Çok ağır yaralanmış, olabildiğince çabuk buradan ayrılmalıyız."

_Hangi cehennemde bunlar?_

"Mission, onlara ulaşabildin mi?"

"Hayır, cevap vermiyorlar ama çok yakındalar."

"Tekrar dene." Jolee'ye baktı. "Onu gemiye götür. Biz onları tutarız. Wookiee'yi de al." "Biz" derken, kendisi ve iki droidden bahsediyordu. Zaalbar hangarın duvarına yaslanmıştı, kürkü korkunç blaster yanıklarıyla kavrulmuştu. "Eğer baş edemeyecek gibi görünürsek, gidin." Canderous biliyordu ki, Min hepsinin ölmesini istemezdi, görevi önce gelirdi.

Jolee başını salladı, Cathar'ı kollarına aldı, ki bu kendinden iri olduğu düşünülürse oldukça etkileyiciydi, ve gemiye doğru yöneldi. Wookiee'yi de yanına almaya çalıştı ama Zaalbar biraz yalpalasa da ayağa kalktı ve kükreyerek itiraz etti. Tartışmaya zamanı olmayan Jolee gemiye bindi.

Canderous ceset yığınına bir göz gezdirdi ve bir saldırıya daha hazırlandı.

* * *

"Kahretsin! Hayır!" Min bağırıyordu. Carth onun yalpalayarak ayağa kalkmasını ve kendini büyük metal kapıya fırlatmasını seyretti. Kapının hemen yanındaki kontrol panelinden yağan kıvılcımlar ve yanık tel kokusu Carth'a, o kapıyı şu anda açmalarının hiçbir yolu olmadığını anlatır gibiydi. 

Kom linki çaldı ve cevapladı. "Evet?"

Arayan Canderous idi. "Buraya derhal gelmeniz gerekecek yoksa hepimiz ölmüş olacağız. Buraya doğru ilerleyen bir Sith müfrezesi daha var ve onları da defedecek durumda değiliz."

Carth büyük metal kapıya baktı ve tüm içgüdülerine ters gelse de, kararını verdi.

Min'in omzunu yakaladı ama Min ona aldırmadı, fal taşı gibi açılmış gözleri kapıya dikilmişti. Carth o anda eğer biraz olsun aklı kaldıysa bile, onu da kaybetmek üzere olduğunu görebiliyordu.

"Kapı mühürlendi, oraya giremeyiz! Hadi, _Ebon Hawk_'a gitmek zorundayız!"

Min onu görmezden gelerek geriye itti ve elini kapıya doğru kaldırdı. Min onu dişlilere karşı açılmaya zorlarken, büyük metal kapı inlemeye başladı. Kapı aniden birkaç santim açıldı.

Ama artık çok geçti, Carth arkasından gelen Sith müfrezesinin sesini duyabiliyordu. Min'in alnında ter damlacıkları oluşmaya başlamıştı ve sıktığı dişlerinin arasından konuştu. "Senin arkada kimseyi bırakmadığını sanırdım?" Kapı gıcırdayarak iki santim daha açıldı.

Carth daha önce hiç bırakmamıştı, şu anda da sadece kendisi olsaydı burada kalırdı ama bu sefer çok daha fazlası tehlikedeydi. Kendisini görmezden gelememesi için Min'in önüne geçti. "Eğer ölürsek ona yardım edemeyiz! Bu gemiden ayrılıp, Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nı bulmalıyız." Min tereddüt etti ve Carth bu durumdan yararlanarak onu hangara giden diğer kapıya doğru itti. "Şimdi kıpırda!"

Min yine kıpırdamayınca, Carth onu bileğinden yakaladı ve arkasında sürüklemeye başladı. Sonunda kendi kendine yürümeye başladı ve arkalarından bir Sith devriyesi gelirken, _Ebon Hawk_'a doğru koşmaya başladılar.

Carth, Min'i rampaya doğru iterken onu Canderous, fazlasıyla hırpani görünen Zaalbar ve droidler takip etti. Carth aceleyle kokpite doğru ilerlerken, Mission gemiyi hangardan çıkardı ve uzayın karanlığına doğru yönlendirdi.

* * *

Min ve Carth salonda yüz yüze durduklarında, çevrelerini bunaltıcı bir sessizlik sarmıştı. Diğerleri anlayışla ikisini yalnız bırakmışlardı. 

Min hala şokun etkisindeydi. Biraz da olsa, bir süreliğine duyularını geri kazanmıştı çünkü hala yapılacak işler vardı. Jolee'ye, Juhani'nin tedavisinde yardımcı olmuştu ve bir saat sonra Juhani çok daha iyi durumdaydı, yine de ne kadar çabuk bir doktora görünürse, o kadar çabuk iyileşecekti.

Jolee, Canderous ve Zaalbar'a, Bastila'yı anlatmıştı ama kendini değil; üçü de endişeli gözlerle kendisine bakıp dursalar da, durumu anlatacak sözleri bir türlü bulamamıştı. Carth ve Mission kokpitten çıktıklarında, droidlere, Zaalbar'ın onları tamir etmesi için daha yeni kapanmalarını söylemişti.

İşte o zaman Min onlara gerçekte kim olduğunu söyledi, Revan olduğunu. Beklediği tepki korku, şok ve nefretti. Ama olanlar neredeyse daha da kötüydü.

Bu haber Mission ve Zaalbar'ı pek telaşlandırmamıştı. İkisi de şaşırmış ve şok olmuştu ama bunun önemli olmadığını ve Carth'ın itirazlarına rağmen, Min'in kendilerinin arkadaşı olduğunu ve hayatlarını ona borçlu olduklarını söylemişlerdi. Min orada neredeyse ağlamaya başlayacaktı, Mission ve Zaalbar'ın gösterdiği sevecenlik dayanılmayacak kadar fazlaydı.

Canderous Min'e yeni bir takdirle bakmış, ürkütücü bir saygıyla, hangi yolu seçerse seçsin sonuna kadar Min'i takip edeceğine yemin etmişti.

Jolee bunun kendisini için önemli olmadığını, zaten bildiğini ve gerçeğin ortaya çıkmasına sevindiğini söylemişti. Min bu yorum karşısında duyduğu öfkeyi yatıştırmayı başarmıştı.

_Onunla daha sonra ilgilenirim._

Kendisi için pek alışıldık olmayan bir nezaketle, Jolee diğerleri için görevler bahane ederek herkesi dışarı çıkarmıştı.

Carth kollarını kavuşturmuş, çenesi sımsıkı kapalı, sert bir şekilde ayakta duruyordu. Gözleri içindeki karmaşayı ele veriyordu. Rezalet görünüyordu; yüzü bitkin, çürük içinde ve hırpaniydi. Saul'un sıçrayan kanı hala zırhının önünü kaplıyordu.

Min'i karısını öldürmek, yurdunu yok etmek ve inandığı her şeyi yerle bir etmekle suçlamıştı. Canderous Min'i savunmuş, Telos'un bombalanması emrini verenin Revan değil, Malak olduğunu, emri yerine getirenin de Saul olduğunu vurgulamıştı. Ama Min daha iyi biliyordu, Sith savaş makinesini yaratan ve idare eden kendisiydi, bu yüzden de sorumluydu. Daha da kötüsü, eğer Telos'un değerli bir hedef olduğunu düşünseydi, hiç vicdan azabı çekmeden orayı kendisinin bombalamış olacağını biliyordu. Bunu söylediğinde, Carth'ın ürktüğünü gördü.

Bir parçası deli gibi bağırıp bunun kendi hatası olmadığını, haksızlık olduğunu haykırmak istiyordu. Ama adil olmasa da, kendi suçuydu. O yüzden orada Carth'ın karşısında, kalbi üzüntü ve suçluluk duygularıyla parçalanırken, ne söyleyeceğini bilmeden sessizce oturdu.

Min, Carth'ın ne kadar incindiğini biliyordu, öfkesi, inanamazlığı ve ıstırabı dalgalar halinde yayılıyordu. Güç duyularını onun duygularına karşı duvar gibi kullanabilirdi, ama bunları hissetmeyi hak ettiğini düşündü. Min ona baktığında, Carth'ın gözlerindeki ihaneti görebiliyordu. Aralarında sağladıkları güven, şimdi yerle bir olmuştu.

Sonunda, Min sessizliğe daha fazla dayanamadı. "Şimdi ne yapacağız?"

"Bilmiyorum. Belki bu konuda daha fazla düşünmeye ihtiyacım vardır. Sanırım son zamanlarda yaptıklarınla Cumhuriyet'in bir dostu olduğunu kanıtladın, _Revan."_ Min bunu duyunca bir parçasının öldüğünü hissetti. "Ama sana güvenebilir miyim? İçimizden herhangi biri güvenebilir mi? Diğerleri sana güveniyormuş gibi görünüyorlar ve Sith'i durdurmana ihtiyacımız var. Burada sanırım asıl düşmanımız Malak. Buna devam etmekten başka şansım yok gibi görünüyor, değil mi?"

"Tabi ki başka şansın var. Beni öldürebilirsin." Carth bunu duyunca bembeyaz kesildi. "Ya da Manaan'a vardığımızda beni Cumhuriyet yetkililerine teslim edebilirsin. Seni durdurmaya çalışmam." Carth gerçekten şaşırmış görünüyordu ve Min onun daha önce bunu hiç düşünmemiş olduğunu biliyordu.

Duyguları ağır bastı ve sözcükler Carth'ın ağzından boğulurmuşçasına döküldü. "Bunu anlamalıydım. Nasıl bu kadar aptal olabildim?" Gözleri ve söyledikleriyle Min'i suçluyordu ama Min kendini savunmadı. "Bana nasıl bu şekilde ihanet edebildin? Seni korumaya yemin ettim ve bunca zaman asıl düşman senmişsin!"

Min sessizce ona baktı, şu an söyleyeceği her şeyin inanılmaz yetersiz kalacağını biliyordu.

_Ayrıca bunu hak ediyorsun. Hepsini._

Carth gözlerini kapattı ve askeri içgüdüleri kontrolü ele alırken, duygularını bastırdı. "Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nı bulmana ihtiyacımız var. Şahsi duygularımın bu göreve engel olmasına izin vermeyeceğim. Ama unutma: Cumhuriyet'i savunmak için ant içtim! Görev olması gerektiği gibi gittiği sürece yanındayım. Ama hiçbir koşul altında Cumhuriyet'e ihanet etmene izin vermem!"

Min başını salladı. Carth devam etti. "Sanırım hepsi bu kadar. Göreve devam ediyoruz."

"Tamam."

Carth gitmek üzere döndü ama kapıda durakladı. Min onun sövede duran elinin titrediğini görebiliyordu. "Sadece buna…" Carth devam edemedi ve Min ölmüş olmayı diledi. "Öyleyse her şey yalan mıydı? Konuştuklarımız, hissettiklerin…"

Min sessizce cevapladı. "Hayır. Yalan değildi."

"Nasıl bilebilirsin ki?"

"Çünkü yalan olsaydı bu kadar canımı yakabileceğini sanmıyorum." Carth başını salladı ve uzaklaştı.

Min oradan kaçtı.

* * *

Min viski ve blaster'ın seçilmeyi beklediği masanın başında durdu. Titreyen ellerle viski şişesini aldı ve sandalyeye yürüdü. Tam yarı yoldayken durdu, geri döndü ve blaster'ı da alarak her ikisini de deri sandalyeye taşıdı. 

_Sonuçta birden fazla seçeneğinin olması iyi bir şey._

**

* * *

Ç/N:** Aşağıdaki "submit review"a tıklayarak görüşlerinizi bildirebilirsiniz. Okuyan herkese teşekkürler._  
_


	9. Bölüm 9: Ölüm Arzusu

Feragatname: Star Wars ve Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Lucas Arts'a aittir, bana değil. Benim tek yaptığım bu nefis oyuncaklarla oynamak, o yüzden lütfen beni dava etmeyin.

**

* * *

Küllerden**

**Yazar: Prisoner 24601**

**Bölüm Dokuz: Ölüm Arzusu**

**Ebon Hawk: Dün**

Jolee hala klinikte iyileşmekte olan Juhani'ye yemek hazırlarken, Mission _Ebon Hawk_'un salonundaki holoekranda, önceden kaydedilmiş programları dalgın bir şekilde gezip duruyordu. Jolee endişeliydi, son beş gün herkes için, ama özellikle de Jedi ile pilot arasındaki nükleer patlama kalıntılarına yakalanan Mission için tam anlamıyla perişan bir halde geçmişti.

_Leviathan_'dan kaçtıktan sonra, Min kendini ofisine kilitlemiş ve o zamandan beri kimse ne onu görebilmiş ne de konuşmuştu. Mission ona yemek götürmeye çalışmış ve saatlerce kapısında durup onu içeri alması için yalvarmıştı ama Min cevap vermiyordu. Jolee küçük kızı ayaklarının dibinde yemek tepsisiyle, kapının yanına büzülüp ağlarken bulmuştu. O ve Zaalbar, en sonunda Mission'u uzun uzun dil dökerek oradan uzaklaştırmayı başarmışlardı. O zamandan beri, ikisi de gözünü Mission'dan ayırmıyordu.

Carth kendini tam olarak bir yere kilitlememişti ama onun da durumu pek iç açıcı değildi. Günler geçtikçe daha uzak, bitkin ve gergin görünüyordu. Kendini _Ebon Hawk_'un bakımına gömmüştü, alıcı düzenini, güç çevirgecini ve saha üreticisini yeniden ayarlıyordu. Jolee, Mission'un Carth'a yardım etmeye çalıştığını biliyordu ama Carth iyi bir sebep olmadığı halde birkaç defa kızı azarlamış, neyse ki sonrasında da özür dilemişti. Sonunda Carth, Mission'a yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacı olduğunu söylemişti.

Carth gemiyle uğraşmadığı zamanlarda, zalim bir vahşetle boks torbasına saldırıyordu. Ama en kötü anlar, kimsenin ona bakmadığını düşündüğü zamanlardı. Yüzündeki acı ve ıstırap öyle çırılçıplak ortadaydı ki, Jolee başka tarafa bakmak zorunda kalıyordu. Bunlar yaşlı Jedi'a çok tanıdık geliyordu.

Mission suratını astı ve ekranı kapattı, elindeki kumandayı öyle hızlı fırlattı ki, kumanda koltuğu geçti, yere çarptı ve kırıldığında parçaları her yana dağıldı.

"Aptal kumanda," diye söylenirken, yere diz çöktü ve parçaları toplamaya başladı.

_Dur, ben toplarım._ Zaalbar onun elindeki parçaları alıp masaya koydu. Araç gerecini aldıktan sonra kumandayı tamir etmeye başladı.

Mission hımbıl hımbıl yürüyerek sandalyeye oturdu ve Zaalbar'ı somurtkan bir sessizlikle izledi.

_Geç oldu. Artık yatmalısın._

Mission ofise doğru baktı. "Umuyordum ki…"

_Biz uyuyana kadar oradan çıkmayacak._ Min'in geceleri bazen bir şeyler yemek için çıktığını, lavaboda buldukları kirli tabaklardan anlıyorlardı.

"Ama yarın çıkacak değil mi? Manaan'a vardığımızda?" Önce Zaalbar'a sonra Jolee'ye baktı. "Sonsuza kadar orada kalamaz."

Jolee bundan o kadar da emin değildi. İnsanın hayatının geri kalanını bir delikte geçirmek istemesine neden olacak türden ıstırabı çok iyi biliyordu. İkisinin de bunu kabullenmesinin zaman alacağını önceden biliyordu ama kaçınılmaz gerçekle yüzleştiklerinde birbirlerine destek olacaklarını umut etmişti. Ama şimdi çok mu saf olduğunu merak ediyordu.

_Bu kadar zaman ve bunca olanlardan sonra, Jolee Bindo'nun romantik budalanın teki olmaya devam edeceğini kim tahmin edebilirdi ki?_

Zaalbar yaslı bir şekilde kükredi. _Bilmiyorum. İncinmiş ve korkmuş gibi kokuyor._

Jolee xachihik çorbası ve pawei suyundan oluşan akşam yemeğini toplarken başını salladı. Ofisten sezebildiği duyguları bu sözler oldukça iyi özetliyordu.

Mission Jolee'ye yakardı. "Sen onunla konuşamaz mısın? O seni dinler."

"Dinleyeceğini sanmam." Birkaç gün önce Min'de hissettiği öfkeyi anımsadı. "Şu anda bana çok kızgın." Sadece Min değildi, Carth da Jolee'ye yeterince kaş çatmıştı.

Mission'un son beş gündür gittikçe büyüyen kızgınlığı sonunda patlamasına sebep oldu. "Ama bir şeyler yapmalıyız! Biz onun arkadaşlarıyız!"

_Mission, yaralarını yalamak için zamana ihtiyacı var. Hazır olduğunda oradan çıkacaktır._

Jolee, Zaalbar'ın haklı olmasını gönülden arzu ediyordu, ama bazı yaraların iyileşemeyecek kadar derin olduğunu da biliyordu.

Bir süre içerden gelen duyguluları sezmeye çalışarak ofisin kapısına baktı ama şu anda hiçbir şey hissedemiyordu. Mission'un umut dolu yüzüne baktı ve gerçeği söyledi. "Şu anda beklemekten başka yapabileceğimiz bir şey yok."

**

* * *

Telos: Dört Yıl Önce**

Flüoresan aydınlatmalı garaja girdiğinde, Carth'ı tanıdık bir motor yağı kokusu ve toz karşıladı. Karısı atölye tezgahının önündeki tabureye oturmuş, duvara monte edilmiş holoekranı inceliyordu.

Derli toplu tezgahları ve Morgana'nın araç gereçlerinin, yedek parçalarının ve tamamlanmamış projelerinin bulunduğu çekmecelerin yanından yürüyerek geçti. Karısının aynı zamanda dikkatini çeken parçalara ayrılmış droidler ve rasgele mekanizmalar da vardı. İş makinelere geldiğinde, Morgana'nın gözü doymaz bir merakı ve sırf nasıl çalıştığını anlamak için bulduğu mekanik her şeyi parçalara ayırmak gibi rahatsız edici bir eğilimi vardı. Neyse ki işinde çok iyiydi ve sonradan tekrar birleştirmeyi genellikle başarırdı. Carth'ın en sevdiği blaster'larından birini, enerji hücresinin üzerinde deney yapmak istediği için parçaladığı zaman hariç. Carth, Morgana'nın silaha ne yaptığını bir türlü anlayamamıştı fakat silah o gün bugündür eskisi gibi ateş edemiyordu.

Burası, Telos'a geldiklerinde özel olarak Morgana için inşa edilmiş geniş bir garajdı ve alanın çoğunu yerçekimi kancalarına asılı duran iki örnek iyon motoru, XC-01 ve T-C40 kaplıyordu. Her iki motor da Cumhuriyet filosunun en yaygın avcı uçağı olan A-3'lerde kullanılmıştı. Duvarlar kendi çizdiği taslaklar, şemalar ve diyagramlarla kaplanmıştı. Ağır işin çoğunu şehirdeki büyük, profesyonel laboratuarda yürütüyor olsa da, garajı da günlük laboratuar olarak kullanıyordu. Ama tam bir işkolik ve gece insanı olduğu için, Morgana evde de oldukça fazla çalışıyordu.

Carth'ın projesi olan, geçen sene satın aldığı ateş kırmızısı, hız canavarı M-31 süratçisi ise garajın ancak küçük bir bölümünü işgal ediyordu. Üzerinde çalışabilmek için hiç zaman bulamamasından dolayı, bitmemiş ve mahzun bir halde duruyordu.

Carth burasının kendi garajları olmasına rağmen, giriş yolunda duran aile süratçisine hiç yer olmayışını fazlasıyla ilginç buluyordu.

Bir tabure çekip karısının yanına oturdu ve çalışırken yüzünü izledi. Ekranda akan verileri yutarcasına incelerken, dalgın bir şekilde baş parmağını kemiriyordu. Ekrandaki, yeni iyon motoruyla ilgili ön hazırlık raporuna benziyordu. Veriler gelirken, Morgana da saplantılı bir şekilde okumakla meşguldü.

İster bir motoru parçalıyor olsun, ister şemalara gömülmüş, Carth karısını çalışırken seyretmeyi seviyordu. Çevresindeki neredeyse her şeyi dışarıda tutarak, kendini işine öyle bir yoğunlukla verirdi ki, genellikle zaman kavramını tamamen kaybederdi. Carth karısının düzenli olarak yemek yemesinin tek sebebinin, oğullarının karnının doyduğunu garantilemek olduğunu biliyordu. Tek amacı çalışmak olan hayatında, Dustil tek istisnaydı. Morgana'nın oğlunun ne yaptığı ve nasıl hissettiğini bilmek konusunda esrarengiz bir kabiliyeti vardı.

Morgana'nın onun varlığını bile fark etmeden saatlerce orada oturabileceğinin bilincinde, uzandı ve yanağına dokundu. Morgana yüzünü onun eline doğru çevirdi ve bir süre gözlerini kapattı. Sonra içini çekti ve bir düğmeye bastı. Holoekran karardı.

"Nasıl gitti?" diye sordu Morgana.

"Kötü. Bana hala kızgın."

Morgana pek şaşırmış gibi görünmüyordu. Dustil'in ağaç evden inmesini sağlamak, akşam yemeğinden sonraki aksi tavırlarının sadece daha da kötüye gittiği düşünülürse, ancak ufak bir zafer olmuştu. Morgana'nın tek yapabildiği ikisinin arasında aracılık etmek olunca, Carth oğluyla yalnız konuşabilmek için onu garaja göndermişti.

İşe yaramamıştı. Bağırma yarışı başlamış ve Carth Dustil'i erkenden yatağına göndermişti. Dustil odasına gittiğinde sinir krizine girmiş, eşyalarını oradan oraya fırlatırken ciğerlerinin tüm gücüyle bağırmıştı.

"Önümüzdeki iki hafta boyunca da cezalı bu arada." Carth oğlunu disiplin etmekten ve böyle cezalar verip tüm yükünü karısına bırakmaktan nefret etse de, Dustil'i kontrol altında tutmanın tek yolu buydu.

Morgana buna pek sevinmişe benzemiyordu ama tartışmadı da. "Belki de ona istifandan söz etmeliyiz," dedi, başıboş bir tutam uzun, sarı saçı da kulağının arkasına atarken. "Daha iyi hissetmesini sağlayabilir."

"Bunu yapmak istemiyorum. Henüz çok erken."

Morgana'nın güzel yüzünde bir anlığına öfke ve kırgınlık dolandı. "Filoda kalmayı düşünmüyorsun, öyle değil mi?"

"Hayır! Bak, kalmayacağıma söz verdim ve bunda ciddiydim."

"Sadece belki Amiral Karath'la yeniden konuşmuşsundur diye düşünmüştüm." Saul ile ilgili her konuştuğunda olduğu gibi, şimdi de Morgana'nın dudakları dümdüz bir çizgi halini almıştı.

"Emirler dışında, geçen haftadan beri ondan haber almadım." Carth endişeliydi, Saul ile yaptığı son konuşma çok rahatsız ediciydi ve damağında kötü bir tat bırakmıştı. Üzerinde ne kadar çok düşünse, o kadar huysuzlanıyordu.

"_Cumhuriyet Filosu'nun neden bir parçası olmak istemediğini anlıyorum ama başka… seçenekler de var," dedi Saul esrarlı bir şekilde. "Cumhuriyet kaybediyor ve bir adam yaşamını nasıl sürdüreceğini de düşünmelidir." Saul'un gri gözleri avluda, sonra evde gezindi ve son olarak da Carth'a odaklandı. "Ve tabi ailesinin yaşamını da," diye ekledi._

_Carth ona dikkatle baktı. "Neden bahsediyorsun? Hangi başka seçenekler?"_

_Saul'un sesi sıkıntılıydı. "Sanırım kasten kalın kafalılık ediyorsun."_

_Carth bunun nereye varacağını biliyordu ve savuşturucu bir şekilde elini salladı. "Filo'yla işim kalmadı."_

"_Böyle olması gerekmez, tüm kariyerinden Cumhuriyet'in nankörlüğü yüzünden vazgeçmek zorunda değilsin."_

"_Geri dönmüyorum, söylemiştim. Karıma bir söz verdim ve tutacağım."_

_Sıkıntı öfkeye döndü. "O seni engelliyor. Seni zayıflatıyor."_

_Carth'ın tepesi atmıştı. "Karımla ilgili o şekilde konuşma, Saul. Morgana beni engellemiyor. İstifa etmeyi ben seçtim."_

"_Eğer o seni zorlamasaydı yine de yapar mıydın?" Carth'ın cevaplamasını bekleyemeyecek kadar sinirliydi. "Son on yedi yılda dişinle tırnağınla kazandığın her şeyi bir kenara atıyorsun!" Saul ayağa kalktı ve parmağını Carth'a doğru salladı. "Sen orduya aitsin Carth ve beş para etmez Telos milisinden bahsetmiyorum. Seni sen yapan ordu. Sivil olarak beş dakikadan fazla yaşayamazsın. Yersiz suçluluk duygun yüzünden her şeyini kaybedeceksin."_

"_Hayır. Orduda kalmaya karar verirsem her şeyimi kaybedeceğim."_

O noktada Saul patlamıştı. Sözleri, Carth'ın daha önce onda olduğunu tahmin bile etmediği bir öfke, şiddet ve kinle doluydu. Doymaz bir şekilde birkaç dakika daha tartıştıktan sonra, Saul yemek bile yemeden, kibirli adımlarla oradan ayrılmıştı.

_Söylediği şeyler eğer bir başkasının ağzından çıkmış olsaydı…_

Carth'ın içgüdüleri yaygara koparmaya başlamıştı bile ama şüphelerini savuşturdu.

_Saul sadece çok büyük bir baskı altında. Nigel Üç'e vardığımda onunla konuşurum._

Son gecesini sadece Saul'u düşünerek geçirmek istemediği için kuşkularını bir yana bıraktı ve karısına odaklandı.

"Her neyse, onu boş ver. Sana göstermek istediğim bir şey var."

Morgana merakla başını kaldırdı ve Carth onun elini tutarak garajdan çıkardı. Bu sırada karanlık tamamen çökmüştü ve Telos'un çift ayları henüz görünmediği için, gökyüzünü saran yıldızlar parlak ve netti.

Carth pelin ağacının altında durdu ve Morgana'nın halat merdiveni çıkması için işaret etti. Karısı buna uydu, kıvrımlı hatları ağaç evin içinden gelen loş ışıkla aydınlanıyordu. Carth manzaranın tadını çıkararak onu takip etti.

Ağaç ev, kampa gittikleri zaman kullandıkları kimyasal sıvılarla dolu şeffaf bir plastik tüpten oluşan bir lambayla aydınlanıyordu. Hemen yanında altı şişe Corellia Baharatlı Biralarından duruyordu.

Morgana sorarcasına Carth'a baktı ve o da duvardaki resimleri gösterdi. Morgana'nın yüzü aydınlandı. "Ah!" Karısı resimleri daha yakından incelerken Carth ona bir şişe uzattı, annelere özgü bir gururla göğsünün kabardığını görebiliyordu. Morgana özellikle gemi çizimlerinde daha çok oyalanarak, her resmi tek tek inceledi. Carth duvara yaslanarak onu seyretti.

Morgana'nın sırıtışı bulaşıcı gibiydi; Carth gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. "Gerçekten çok iyiler, değil mi?"

"Evet. Burada daha da fazlası var." Carth Dustil'in resim defterini kaldırdı. "Ama bunları gördüğünü ona söylemeyeceğine ve başkalarına da bahsetmeyeceğine söz vermelisin."

"Neden?"

"Bana bunun utanç verici olduğu söylendi."

Morgana'nın yüzü asıldı ve Carth bir şey söylememiş olmayı diledi. "Eskiden bana hepsini gösterirdi," dedi Morgana sessizce.

Carth kolunu karısının omzuna attı ve çenesini onun başına dayadı. "Endişelenme kedicik, bu geçici bir dönem. Eminim sonunda sana gösterecektir."

Yerde oturup biralarını içtiler ve resim müsvedde defterini inceleyerek, oğullarının yaratıcı dehasıyla ilgili yorumlar yaptılar. Sonunda Morgana arkasına yaslandı ve dikkatle Carth'a baktı. Carth gerçekten çok zorlu edinilmiş tecrübeler sonucunda, söyleyeceği şeyin çok ama çok önemli olduğunu biliyordu.

"Carth, sen hiç…" Doğru sözcükleri toparlamaya çalışırken bir an tereddüt etti. "Benimle evlendiğine pişman mısın?"

Carth hayretten donakalmıştı. "Hayır! Ben- Niye böyle bir şey düşüneyim ki?"

"Senden tüm askeri kariyerinden vazgeçmeni istedim." Son birkaç yılda Carth pek çok defa istifa etmeye niyetlenmiş ama buna bir türlü cesaret edememişti. Üç ay önce Morgana artık yeterince çektiğini açıkça beyan etmişti. Yaşadıkları en kötü kavgaydı ve Carth sonunda, eğer evine gelmesine değer herhangi bir şeyin kalmasını istiyorsa, istifa etmesinin gerektiğini anlamıştı. Bir tür uzlaşmaya varmışlardı: yıl sonuna kadar çalışacaktı, böylelikle az personeli olan filonun onun yerini alacak birisini bulmaya vakti olacaktı.

"Kendi geminin komutasını daha yeni aldın ve istifa etmezsen eninde sonunda Amiralliğe yükseleceğini biliyorum. Yaptığın işte çok iyisin ve ordu senin bir parçan. Sen benim mühendislikten vazgeçmemi isteyip, artık gemiler ve motorlarla uğraşamayacağımı söyleseydin yapardım. Ama sana darılırdım da."

_Ah, demek sorun buymuş._

"Sana dargın değilim. Filoya katıldım çünkü hızlı gemiler kullanıp galaksiyi görmek istiyordum, ama filoda kaldım çünkü Cumhuriyet'e inanıyorum. Amiral olmak umurumda bile değil. Seni ve Dee'yi korumak için savaşıyorum."

"Ama peki ya Revan ve Malak'a karşı başlayan bu yeni savaş? Bir kenarda oturmak seni yiyip bitirecek."

"Zor olacak ama yine de yapacağım." Karısının elini kendi ellerinin içine aldı. "Cumhuriyet'e karşı tehdit oluşturacak bir şeylerin daima ortaya çıkacağını ama Dee'nin sadece bir kez on iki yaşında olacağını söylediğinde haklıydın. Şimdiden çok şey kaçırdım ve bu ikinize de büyük haksızlık. Tam bir ahmak gibi davrandım, Ana. Eğer eve geldiğimde sizi bulamayacaksam, zaten savaşmamın hiçbir anlamı kalmaz."

Morgana hala endişeli görünüyordu. "Peki ama ne yapacaksın? Seni tanıyorum, bir ay geçmeden delirmeye başlayacaksın."

"Eğer istersen Corellia'ya dönebileceğimizi düşünüyordum." Carth Morgana'nın gözlerinde bir an yanıp sönen özlemi gördü. Memleketini inanılmaz özlediğini biliyordu ve oradan ayrılmasına kendisi sebep olduğu için de suçluluk duyuyordu.

"Hayır. Burada güzel bir hayat kurduk ve Dee de sonunda arkadaş edinmeye başladı. Burayı seviyor ve onu tekrar yerinden etmek istemiyorum. Hem burası senin gezegenin ve senin için ne kadar önemli olduğunu biliyorum."

Carth bu cevabın geleceğini biliyordu. "General Talvik ile konuştum." Kendisi yerel Telos milisinin başındaydı; unvanı ise komuta ettiği düzensiz ayaktakımı ordusu için biraz fazla gösterişliydi. "Benden gerçek bir gezegensel savunma oluşturmak konusunda yardım istediler ve her zaman benim için yerleri olduğunu söylediler." Morgana hem rahatlamış hem de sevinmiş gibi görünüyordu.

"Ama," Carth uzanarak karısının karmakarışık toplanmış saçlarındaki tokayı çıkardı ve sırtına düşmesini izledi, "önce kendime biraz zaman ayırırım diye düşünmüştüm." Sırıttı. " Bilirsin, seni evin içinde kovalarım mesela." Kayıtsız bir şekilde karısının bluzundaki düğmeleri açmaya başladı.

"Beni kovalamak için o kadar beklemene gerek kalmayabilir," diye yardımcı oldu Morgana, yüzü hoş bir pembeye dönerken. "Dustil çoktan uyumuş olmalı."

"Güzel," dedi Carth büyük bir ciddiyetle karısının bluzunu çıkarırken. "Ama bence ev şu anda bize çok uzak kaldı."

Morgana'yı kucağına çekti ve dünyanın tüm zamanları onunmuş gibi öpmeye başladı.

* * *

Üç gün sonra bu dünyanın sonu gelmişti. 

Carth ani şaşkınlık anında, yerel kurtarma ekiplerinden alıp insafsızca el koyduğu süratçiyi, panik içindeki kalabalıkların arasına doğru sürdü. İçin için yanan bir moloz yığınına dönmüş evlerine ve Morgana'nın mucizevi şekilde çoğunluğu ayakta kalmış laboratuarına çoktan bakmıştı ve henüz ikisini de bulamamıştı. Bakmak için aklına gelen diğer tek yer Dustil'in okuluydu. Süratçiyi kül olmuş binanın önünde durdurdu. Öfkeli alevler binanın içini çoktan yalayıp yutmuştu ve şimdi sadece dış cephesi çürük bir şekilde ayakta duruyordu.

Eğer bir tepe molozun arasında uzun sarı saçlarını görmeseydi, karısını tamamen gözden kaçırabilirdi. Bu saçlarda yol yol kan da olduğunu görünce Carth'ın karnına korkunç bir ağrı saplandı ve hızla yanına çömelerek, çıplak elleriyle enkazı kazmaya başladı. Sonsuz gibi gelen bir süre sonra, ona ulaştı. Morgana baygındı ve yüzü kurum ve kanla kaplıydı. Nefesi çok derinden geliyordu ve çentikli bir metal parçası karnına saplanmıştı. Vücudunun alt tarafı tamamen kanla kaplıydı.

Carth paniğini bastırdı, yıllarca edindiği askeri eğitime odaklandı ve yaralarını teşhis etmeye çalıştı. Ceketini çıkarıp kanamayı durdurmaya çalıştı ama karnındaki yara çok ağırdı. Carth etrafına baktı, insanlar kargaşa içinde oradan oraya koşuşturuyorlardı. Karısını tıbbi yardım ekiplerine kendisinin götürmesi gerektiğini anladı.

Kırılmış gibi görünen bedenini kucağına aldı, araca taşıdı ve nazikçe arka koltuğa yerleştirdi. Süratçisini yanan şehirde elinden geldiğince hızlı kullandı ama sokakların enkaz ve ölülerle dolu olmasından dolayı yine de yavaştı.

Sonunda kurtarma ekiplerine ve onların geçici merkezlerine vardığında, karısını süratçinin arka koltuğundan aldı ve çadıra taşıdı. İçeri girdiğinde onu koyabileceği hiçbir yer olmadığını fark etti. Her yer yaralı insanlarla doluydu. Umutsuzca bir doktor aradı ama kimseyi bulamadı.

Morgana şiddetle sarsılmaya başladı ve Carth onu artık taşıyamadı. Kollarında tutmaya devam ederek yere çöktü.

"Doktor!" Cehennemin ortasında rasgele bağırıyordu. "Hadi Ana, şimdi beni bırakma! Doktor!"

Morgana'nın vücudunu ele geçiren sarsıntılar şimdi daha da şiddetlenmişti ve Carth bunun anlamını bilecek kadar çok savaşta bulunmuş ve yaralı adam görmüştü .

"Hayır. Hadi Ana. Hayır! Doktor!"

Artık çok geçti. Vücudu son bir kez hızla sarsıldı ve bir daha hareket etmedi. Boşuna olduğunu anlayıncaya kadar, birkaç dakika boyunca onu diriltmeye çalıştı. Sonunda, onu sıkıca tutarak orada oturdu ve karısının kanına bulanmış halde ağlamaya başladı.

**

* * *

Ebon Hawk: Şu An**

Altı gün sonra, Carth hala bir canavarla yatmış olduğu gerçeğini kabullenemiyordu.

Az önce mutfaktan almış olduğu sıcak kaffa bardağının çevresine parmaklarını sardı ve sıkıca tuttu. Pilot koltuğunda yerleşti ve panele göz gezdirdi. İçtiği koca bir yudum, boğazını kavurarak ilerledi ve aşırı yorgun zihninin karışıklığını paramparça etti. Altı günlük yolculuktan sonra, neredeyse tarafsız su dünyası Manaan'a varmak üzereydiler. Carth, Sith gemileri tarafından takip edilme olasılıklarını düşünerek sinsi bir rota takip ettiği için, gezegene varmaları, olması gerekenden çok daha uzun sürmüştü. Sonunda, rasgele seçilmiş gibi görünen bir dizi hiper uzay sıçrayışından sonra neredeyse varmışlardı.

Sorun, oraya vardıklarında ne yapacağını bilmemesiydi. Amiral Dodonna'ya göndereceği raporun bulunduğu datapad'i eline aldı ve içini çekti.

_Leviathan_'dan kaçmalarından sonraki günlerde, Min ofisinden çıkmamış ya da çıktıysa da kimse onu görmemişti. Carth orayı yatak odaları olarak değil ofis olarak düşünmeye çalışıyordu, tıpkı onun için endişelenmemeye ve onu Revan olarak düşünmeye çalıştığı gibi. Her ne kadar orası artık yatak odaları olmasa da, eşyalarını koridordaki bir sandıkta bulduğunda şok olmuştu. Garip bir şekilde ilk tepkisi, Min'in kendisini hayatından böylesine bir aceleyle çıkarma küstahlığına kızmak olmuştu. İstediği şeyin bu olup olmadığını Carth'a sormamıştı bile, sadece yapmıştı. Rahatlaması gerektiğini biliyordu ama tek yapabildiği öfkelenmekti.

Blaster'larından birinin kayıp olduğunu görünce öfkeye korku da eklenmişti çünkü _Leviathan_'da gördüklerini unutamıyordu. Kapılar kapanmaya başladığında Malak saldırıya hazırlanırken, Min ışın kılıçlarını kapatmış ve orada öylece durmuştu.

_Kendisini öldürmesine izin verecekti!_

Büyük bir parçasının o odaya gidip, onu dışarı çıkarıp, iyi olduğundan emin olmak istemesi gerçeğinden nefret ediyordu.

_Ama Morgana'nın ölmesinin sebebi o!_

Ki bu da, Min'i odada blaster'ıyla baş başa bırakmasının sebebiydi; çok küçük bir parçası o silahı gerçekten kullanmasını umut ediyordu. Ama Carth o küçük parçasından da nefret ediyordu.

İyileşmeye başlamış tüm o acı, ıstırap ve suçluluk duyguları tekrar kabarmıştı ve Carth karısına bir şekilde ihanet etmiş olduğunu düşünmeden edemiyordu. Eski etkisini kaybetmeye başlamış anılar kafasında tekrar tekrar canlanıyor, korkunç kabuslar geri dönüyordu ama daha önce rüyalarında Morgana, Dustil'i ve kendisini hayal kırıklığına uğrattığı için onu suçlarken, şimdi ona ihanet ettiği için suçluyordu.

Carth kendini aptal gibi hissediyordu ve Min'le ilgili her şeyden kurtulmaktan çok istediği hiçbir şey yoktu. Kasıtlı olmasa bile Min ona ihanet etmişti. Öfkesi ve nefretine sarılıp, Min'i duygu ve düşüncelerinden tamamen atmak istiyordu ama yapamıyordu. Belki kim olduğu konusunda kendisine yalan söylemiş olsaydı ondan nefret edebilirdi, ama gerçeği anladığı zamanki yüzünü görmüştü ve daha önce bilip bilmediğini sorgulamıyordu. Yalan söylemenin çok daha kolay olacağı zamanlarda bile Min kendisine karşı açık ve dürüst davranmıştı. Onun da en az kendisi kadar korkmuş, incinmiş ve kızgın olduğunu bildiği sürece ondan nefret etmesi çok zordu.

Bunun gerçek olduğunu kesin olarak bilmesine rağmen bir parçası onun Revan olduğunu hala inkar ediyordu. Bunun sebebi sadece Min'in yaptığı onca iyilik değildi. Oğlunu Sith'den kurtarmış, Wookiee'lere yardım etmiş, Mission ve Zaalbar'a nazik davranmış, hatta Canderous ve Juhani'ye bile yardım etmiş olmasına rağmen Carth pek çok iyi insanın ne kadar kötü olabildiğini görmüştü, özellikle de Saul'un. İyi insanların bir zamanlar hor gördükleri şeye nasıl aniden dönüşebileceğini ilk elden görmüştü. Ve kesin olan bir şey varsa, o da Revan ve Malak'ın da karanlığa düşmeden önce çok iyi insanlar olduğuydu. Ama bu, dönüştükleri şeyi değiştirmemişti.

Onu öldüren, Min'le ilgili küçük şeylerdi. İpek iç çamaşırları giyip, kırmızı oje sürmesiydi. Birbirine uysun diye ışın kılıçlarının rengini değiştirmesiydi. Sonunda doğru düzgün oynayabilecek kadar Dejarik'e konsantre olup onu yendiğinde, kaybetmeyi hiç bilmediği için surat asmasıydı. Bir kere bir hata yapıp siyah pantolon üzerine lacivert gömlek giydiğinde, o iki rengin niye asla ama asla bir arada kullanılmaması gerektiğine dair verilen on dakikalık bir vaazı dinlemek zorunda kalmış olmasıydı. Yemek pişirmemek için elinden geleni yapmasıydı.

Carth'ın kanını kaynatan, dudaklarında muzip gülümsemelerle ona bakmasıydı. Ve Bastila'dan aldığı küçük intikamdı. Korriban'da bir an bile düşünmeden Carth'ı avutma şekliydi. Ve bir an rahat vermeden onu kışkırtması. Kokusu. Sınırlı tahammülü. İnatçılığı. Dokunduğundaki hissi.

Tüm bunları Min'in dürüstlüğü, zekası ve sorumluluk duygusuyla birleştirdiğinde, Carth onunla ilgili sevdiği her şeyi görüyordu.

_Onu Min yapan her şey._

Tüm bunların bir yalan olduğunu düşünmek onu öldürüyordu.

Saul'a Carth'ın hayatı için yalvarmış ve Carth'ı sevdiğini söylemişti ve bu kadının aynı zamanda nasıl Revan olduğunu bir türlü aklı almıyordu. Ama bunun sadece bir inkar olduğunu biliyordu, elinde Ajunta Pall'un kılıcıyla neredeyse kendisini öldürdüğünde Revan'a dönüştüğünü görmüştü.

Hayatının yok olmasından Revan sorumluydu. Milyonların ölümünden de. Hatırlayamaması, bu gerçeği değiştirmezdi. Konsey'in ona verdiği yeni kimlik de bunu değiştiremezdi. Biliyordu ki Min'in içinde bir yerlerde, Revan hala bekliyordu.

Ve Morgana'nın kanlar içinde kollarında öldüğünü anımsadı. Onun akıllı, dalgın, güzel, saplantılı karısı saatlerce moloz yığınlarının altında acı çekmiş ve şiddetle sarsılarak ölmüştü. Datapad'i bir yana bıraktı ve inişe geçerken tekrar öfke ve nefretine sarıldı.

_

* * *

Kalk._

Min ofisindeki deri koltukta hareketsiz bir şekilde yatıyordu. Sonunda Manaan'a varmış olduklarını biliyordu çünkü _Ebon Hawk_ sessizdi. Jedi sezileriyle uzandı ve onları hissetti, hepsini; salonda durmuş çıkmasını bekliyorlardı. Yıldız Haritasının yerini gösteren imgelemi göreli çok olmamıştı ve bu onu çok rahatsız etmişti çünkü şimdi bunun bir imgelem değil, bir anı olduğunu biliyordu.

Haritayı bulmak için ona ihtiyaçları vardı ama Min hareket edecek gücü kendinde bulamıyordu.

_Kalk, Revan._

Son altı gün içinde bunu gerçekten sonlandırmayı düşünmüştü; acı ve suçluluk duygusunun artık bitmesini istiyordu. Kafasına blaster'ı dayayıp tetiği çekerek "güce karışmak", ya da Jedi'lar her ne diyorsa onu yapmak kolay olurdu ama kaçınılmaz karara varmıştı.

Ölümü hak etmiyordu, çünkü bu Revan için fazla büyük bir iyilik olurdu.

İntihar etmek, sadece kaçış olurdu. Yarattığı bu pisliği temizlemek zorundaydı ve kendini öldürmek, her ne kadar çok çekici görünse de uzun vadede hiçbir şeyin çözümü değildi. Bunu hayatını iki defa kurtarmış olan Bastila'ya, Jedi Konseyi'ne ve haksızlık edip, şimdi bunu düzeltmek zorunda olduğu herkese borçluydu. Ve özür dilemenin kendisi için mümkün olmadığını düşünse de, en azından Yıldız Haritalarını bulup ve Malak'ı durdurmaya çalışabilirdi.

Ama bu alkolizmi denemeyeceği anlamına gelmiyordu.

Ne yazık ki altı günlük içki aleminden sonra, bir daha hayatı boyunca viski şişesi görmek istemiyordu. Sidikli bir alkoliğe dönmek üzereydi. Carth haklıydı, kendini bir şişeye gömmek, ertesi sabah, akşamdan kalma olarak kalkmaktan başka bir işe yaramıyordu. Bu, tekrarlamaya hiç de can atmadığı bir deneyim olmuştu.

Böylelikle şu anda, koltuğa yayılıp kalmış vaziyette beyni zonklarken, hareket edecek gücü toplamaya çalışıyordu.

_Sanırım sonuçta her şeyin dönüp geldiği nokta, kendi zırvalıklarına inanıp inanmadığın Revan. Şimdi bu pisliği temizleyecek misin, temizlemeyecek misin?_

Min tüm gücüyle koltukta doğruldu ve titreyen bacaklarının üzerinde durmaya çalıştı. Boş viski şişelerinin üzerinden tökezleyerek geçerek, temizlenmek üzere duşa ulaştı. Flüoresan ışığı yanıp, bir anlığına gözlerini kamaştırdığında irkildi.

Kafasında Malak'la yaptığı dövüşü defalarca yeniden canlandırdı. Kendisine bu kadar yakın olan birisini hiç hatırlayamaması çok tuhaftı. Malak'ın gözlerine bakmış ve hiçbir şey hissetmemişti. Nedense, bunda bir yanlışlık vardı.

Diğer taraftan Bastila, bambaşka bir konuydu.

Duştan çıktı ve giyindi. Aynada kendisine bakmaya cesaret edemedi.

Min şimdi hazırdı. Sadece halletmesi gereken tek bir şey kalmıştı.

Kom linkten konuştu. "Jolee."

"Evet."

"Lütfen buraya gelir misin?"

"Tabi, kızım." Jolee'nin sesi kararsızdı.

Min kapıyı açtı, Carth'ın blaster'ını aldı ve koltuğa oturdu.

Az sonra Jolee ona katıldı. İçeri girdi ve odayı dikkatle inceledi. "Demek yaşayanların dünyasına dönmeye karar verdin."

_Göreceğiz._

Min cevap vermek yerine soru sordu. "Revan olduğumu nereden biliyordun?"

"Seninle daha önce iki defa karşılaşmıştım."

"Anlat."

Jolee zarif bir şekilde sandalyelerden birine oturdu. "İlki sanırım on üç yıl kadar önceydi. Bulunmamak için o kadar uğraşmama rağmen, Düzen'den eski bir arkadaşım Kashyyyk'te yaşadığımı öğrenmişti. Jedi Düzeni'ne dönmem için beni ikna etmeye gelmişti ve yanında da iki tane ele avuca sığmaz Padawan'ını getirmişti."

"Malak ve ben."

"Evet. Belli ki deli Jolee Bindo'yu aramak ve ikna etmenin size biraz tevazu öğreteceğini düşünmüştü."

"Bu Ustam kimdi peki?"

"Vrook."

Min şok olmuştu. _Neden benden hiç hoşlanmadığı şimdi anlaşıldı._

"Usta Vrook ile mi arkadaştın?" Min hayal bile edemiyordu. Vrook Jedi Konseyi'nde tanıştığı en tutucu Ustaydı. Bir bakıma anti-Jolee gibiydi.

"Evet. O da bir zamanlar gençti, bilirsin, bu kadar geri kafalı değildi. Bu değişti tabi; o sırada Jedi Konseyi onun espri anlayışını çoktan yok etmişti. O gelişinde bir hafta kadar kalmıştı. Düzen'e geri dönmemi istiyordu."

Min cevabı duymak istediğinden emin olmasa da sormak zorundaydı. "Nasıl biriydim?"

Jolee anlattı ve Min duymaktan korktuğu cevabı aldı, yine de ümitsizliğini bir kenara bırakıp, daha önemli konulara odaklandı.

"Yıldız Haritalarının varlığını ilk orada mı öğrendim acaba?"

"Olabilir. Sen ve Malak kendi başınıza sıkça ormanı keşfetmeye giderdiniz. O zaman bulmuş olman mümkün. Ama ben çok daha sonrasına kadar bulamamıştım."

"Peki ikinci karşılaşmamız?"

"Beş yıl kadar önceydi. O zaman Yıldız Haritasına ulaştığını biliyorum çünkü seni bunu yaparken izlemiştim. O sırada pelerin ve maske takıyordun ama yine de sen olduğunu sezebiliyordum. Değişmiştin, içindeki karanlığı hissedebiliyordum."

"Kashyyyk'te tekrar karşılaştığımızda neden hiçbir şey söylemedin?"

"Beni tanımış gibi görünmüyordun ve yine değişmiştin. Nedenini bilmiyordum, o yüzden de sessiz kaldım. Sonunda Bastila'dan öğrendim."

"Anlıyorum." Min'in sesi gergin ve keskindi.

"Sakin ol, çocuğum. Kızgın olduğunu biliyorum ama bana, Bastila'ya ya da Konsey'e sinirlenmek sana hiçbir şey kazandırmayacak."

Min Jolee'nin gözlerinin içine baktı. "Bastila'ya ya da Konsey'e kızgın değilim. Tek kızgın olduğum kişi sensin." Min bunu Jolee'ye daha önce defalarca şaka olarak söylemişti ama şimdi ilk defa ciddiydi. "Senden nefret ediyorum, ihtiyar."

Jolee beklemediği bu sözlerden dolayı kırılmıştı, ilk defa ne söyleyeceğini bilemiyordu.

"Bastila ve Konsey'in başka bir şansı yoktu. Hatıralarımı silip bana yeni bir kimlik vermeye çalıştıkları için onlara karşı kin beslemiyorum. Eğer onların yerinde olsam, kendimi sadece öldürürdüm. Tek bildiğim, masumları öldürmeye başladığım anda tüm haklarımı kaybetmiş olduğum." Min devam ederken öfkesi sesine yansımaya başlamıştı. "Bastila imkansız bir pozisyona getirilen korkmuş bir çocuktu sadece ve buna rağmen bizi korumaya çalıştı ama sen… sen biliyordun ve kim olduğumu bildiğin halde bizi cesaretlendirdin." Artık bağırıyordu ve sesi kendine bile zehirli geliyordu. "Ben Revan'ım, Jolee ve onunla yattım. O beni seviyor ve şimdi senin yüzünden iyi bir adam perişan durumda!"

Jolee'nin sesi yaşlı ve yorgun çıktı. "Ne yapmamı isterdin? Sana söylememi mi?"

"Hayır. Ama ona söyleyebilirdin!"

"Ve bunun onu durduracağını mı düşünüyorsun?"

Min karşısındaki adama sanki delinin tekiymiş gibi baktı. "Sen düşünmüyor musun?"

"Bence o genç adamı hafife alıyorsun."

"Karısının ölümünden ben sorumluyum. Sanırım bu onu durdururdu." Jolee'yi yoğun bakışlarıyla olduğu yere mıhladı. "Yani şimdi bize borçlu olduğunu düşünüyorum."

Jolee bunun karşılığında kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Gerçekten mi?"

"Evet. Eğer karanlığa düşersem beni öldüreceğine söz ver."

Yaşlı Jedi'ın gözleri kederle gölgelendi. "Ah, çocuğum-"

"Artık oyun yok ihtiyar. Üstü kapalı bilgelik yok. Daldan dala atlayan hikayeler yok." Carth'ın blaster'ını aldı ve şakağına dayadı. "Söz ver yoksa bu odadan sağ olarak çıkmam." Min bir anda saplanan suçluluk duygusunu merhametsizce bastırdı. Sadece kendisine borçlu olduğu için değil, bunu tek yapabilecek kişinin de o olduğunu bildiği için Jolee'yle konuşuyordu. Darth Revan'ı galaksiye tekrar salmak gibi bir risk almaya hiç niyeti yoktu.

"Melodram sana yakışmıyor, Min. Bunu yapmak istemiyorsun."

Min gözlerini dikti. "İstemiyor muyum?" dedi kısık bir sesle.

Bir dakikalık sessizlikten sonra Jolee konuştu. "Söz veriyorum."

Min silahı indirdi. "Güzel. Şimdi işimize bakabiliriz."

* * *

Carth _Ebon Hawk_'un rampasından uzun adımlarla inerken, Min, Jolee, Juhani ve Canderous onu takip ediyordu. 

Sith'in Manaan'da büyük ihtimalle kendilerini beklediğini bildiği için sıkı güvenlik önlemleriyle korunan Cumhuriyet Elçiliği'nin limanına iniş hakkı istemişti. İsteği yerine getirilmekle kalmamış, ayrıca normalde VIP ve ziyarette bulunan ileri gelenlere ayrılan limana iniş hakkı verilmişti. Carth niye VIP muamelesi gördüklerini bilmese de, yine de müteşekkirdi. _Leviathan_'dan sonra, Sith ajanları Manaan'da kendilerini bekliyor olmalıydı.

Manaan tarafsızlığını katı bir şekilde uyguluyordu ve gezegende Cumhuriyet ile Sith arasında yaşanan bir kavga, doğrudan hapis cezası veya çok daha kötüsüyle cezalandırılıyordu. Sith ve Cumhuriyet'in itaat etmesinin tek sebebi, inanılmaz iyileştirici özelliklere sahip olduğu bilinen Kolto'nun sadece bu gezegenden çıkarılıyor oluşuydu. İki tarafın da bu gezegende elçilikleri vardı ve hiçbirisi buranın pek dost canlısı olmayan balıkgillerden yerlileri Selkath'ların, karşı tarafı seçmesini istemiyordu. Gerginlik olsa da barış sağlanıyordu, ama Carth biliyordu ki Sith'in, düşmanlarını elemek için farklı, çok daha sinsi yöntemleri vardı ve bu yüzden tedbirli olsa da, Cumhuriyet'in korumasına minnettardı.

Cumhuriyet'in yardımına ihtiyaçları olacakmış gibi görünüyordu. Yıldız Haritasının yerini uzaydan tam olarak belirleyememişlerdi, Min'in tamamen yararsız imgeleminin, Yıldız Haritasının sadece okyanusun tabanında olduğunu gösterdiği düşünülürse bu hiç de şaşırtıcı değildi. Manaan'da suda nefes alamayanların konaklayabileceği tek bir şehir vardı, o da yapay olarak inşa edilmiş Ahto Şehriydi. Tüm gezegen uçsuz bucaksız bir okyanustan ibaretti ve haritaya ulaşabilmek için bir gemiye ihtiyaçları olacaktı.

Carth elini alışılmadık bir şekilde temiz olan tıraşlı çenesinde gezdirdi. Taris'te bıraktığından beri bir üniforması olmasa da, büyük ihtimalle kendisi gibi bir Cumhuriyet savaş kahramanının itibarından yarar sağlamak isteyeceklerini bildiği için temizlenmişti. Kendilerini karşılayan grup arasında, duruşuyla sivrilen Cumhuriyet üniformalı adama doğru yürüdü ve güçlü bir şekilde tokalaştılar.

"Yüzbaşı Onasi, sonunda sizinle tanıştığıma sevindim. Şöhretiniz sizden önce geliyor ve burada sizi ağırlamak bizim için bir onurdur. Ben Elçi Roland Wann." İki adam beraberlerindekileri tanıştırmaya başladı ve Carth, Min'i "Jedi Avery" olarak tanıtırken, Min'in gözlerini üzerinde hissedebiliyordu.

_Ne yapacağımı sanmıştı ki? Revan diyeceğimi mi?_

Üç Jedi gerçekten muhteşem bir manzara oluşturuyor olsa da, Wann'ın ekibinin asıl ilgisini çeken iri Mandaloryalı'ydı. Bazıları sadece merakla bakarken, diğerleri açıkça düşmanlığını gösteriyordu.

_Harika, tam da ihtiyacımız olan şey._

Zaalbar ve Mission da rampadan inince, bakışlar iyice merakla doldu. İki droidi ise kimse takmadı.

Tanışma faslı bittikten sonra, Wann adamlarından birine işaret etti. "Porter size misafirhaneyi gösterecek. Ardından bir toplantı yapmalıyız, kırk beş dakika sonra diyelim." Carth başını salladı ve Elçinin kendilerini bizzat karşılaması ve acil bir toplantı yapmak konusunda ısrar etmesini gerektirecek kadar önemli olayın ne olduğunu merak etti.

"Çok iyi," dedi Wann ve Carth bu sefer başlarına ne dert açtıklarını merak etti.

* * *

Toplantı çok aydınlatıcıydı. 

Elçi Wann konuşurken, ortasında bir holo yayıcının bulunduğu oval bir ahşap masada oturuyorlardı. Carth, elçiye Manaan'da bulunma sebeplerini anlatırken özellikle üstü kapalı konuşmuş ve sadece Jedi Konseyi ve Cumhuriyet adına önemli bir görevde olduklarını söylemişti. Yüksek güvenlikle şifrelenmiş raporunu Amiral Dodonna'ya çoktan göndermişti.

Min masanın diğer tarafında, tam karşısında oturuyordu ve Carth'a çok kırılgan görünüyordu. Carth onun zayıfladığını görebiliyordu, ki bu da onu endişelendiriyordu çünkü zaten verecek fazladan kilosu yoktu. Biraz daha verecek olsa, bir deri bir kemik kalacaktı.

"Dört gün önce, Manaan'daki istihbaratımız bunu yakaladı." Wann bir düğmeye bastı ve yeşil hayalet bir görüntü belirdi. Görüntüdeki Min'in fotoğrafı ve fiziksel tarifiydi, aynı zamanda tüm _Ebon Hawk_ mürettebatının isimleri ve fiziksel tarifleri de vardı. Carth, Min'in tanımında ondan Revan değil, Minuet Avery olarak bahsedildiğini fark etti. Fotoğrafının altında yazan para miktarı inanılmaz büyüktü.

_Kahretsin._

"Bu aramanın, Sith'in en yüksek mertebeleri tarafından başlatıldığını öğrendik." Elçi Min'e baktı. "Neden başınıza konulmuş ödülün küçük bir gezegen satın alabilecek kadar yüksek olduğunu bize anlatır mısınız, Jedi Avery?"

Min sanki onun konuşmasını bekliyormuş gibi Carth'a baktı. İşte o anda Carth, Min'in kendisini ele vermeye karar verirse engel olmaya çalışmayacağını söylediğinde ciddi olduğunu anladı. Birkaç saniye Min'in gözlerine baktıktan sonra sözcükleri dikkatle seçerek konuşmaya başladı.

Carth Yıldız Haritaları görevleriyle ilgili kısa bir özet verdi ve _Leviathan_'da olanların oldukça kırpılmış bir versiyonunu anlattı. Sözlerini, "Jedi Avery, görevimizin başarısında önemli bir faktör olan Yıldız Haritaları konusunda uzmandır," diyerek bitirdi. Bu, Jedi Düzeni'nin kendisiyle gurur duymasını sağlayacak kısmi bir gerçekti.

"Anlıyorum." Elçi Wann pek ikna olmuşa benzemese de, konuyu uzatmadı. "Haritanın Manaan'ın neresinde olduğuna dair bir fikriniz var mı?"

"Hayır." Min holo yayıcıya bir veri yongası yükledi ve Yıldız Haritasının bir görüntüsü belirdi.

Elçi Wann'ın gözleri fal taşı gibi açıldı. "Siz bunu mu arıyorsunuz?"

"Onu gördünüz," dedi Min.

"Evet," derken elçinin kaşları çatıldı. "Birbirimize yardımcı olabiliriz."

Elçi Wann, Cumhuriyet'in okyanus tabanında kaçak bir Kolto toplama merkezi kurduğunu ve yakınlarında da Yıldız Haritasını keşfettiklerini anlattı. Henüz kimse bu haritaya ulaşamamıştı ve Min anlatana kadar ne olduğuna dair hiçbir fikirleri yoktu. Son zamanlarda Cumhuriyet bu merkezle iletişim kuramaya başlamıştı ve gönderdikleri tüm asker veya paralı asker grupları kayboluyordu. Bir hafta boyunca hiçbir haber alamamışlardı ve sonra bir bilim grubunun gözlem droidi su yüzüne çıkmış fakat Sith tarafından ele geçirilmişti ve şu anda onların elçiliklerinde tutuluyordu. Cumhuriyet Kolto toplama merkezine gitmeden önce, orada neyin ters gittiğini öğrenmelerinin bir yolu varsa, o da droiddeki bilgiye ulaşmaktı. Elçi ancak bu droiddeki bilgiyi elde edebilirlerse onlara yardım edeceğini açık bir şekilde belirttikten sonra, seçeneklerini tartışmaları için onları yalnız bıraktı.

Min başına koyulan ödülle birlikte gösterilen fotoğrafına bakarak homurdandı. "Kahretsin." Carth'a baktı ve altı gündür ilk defa onunla doğrudan konuştu. "Raporunda onlara benden bahsettin mi?"

"Hayır."

"Etmelisin. Fark etmeleri an meselesi. Onlara bildirmediğin için mahkemelik olabilirsin."

Carth ona çıkıştı. "Neler olabileceğini biliyorum." Sonra derin bir nefes aldı ve kendini sakinleştirdi. "Onlara söylersem, seni askeri cezaevine koyarlar."

_Ya da daha kötüsü._

Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde, Min Carth'a sinirlendi. "Eğer sen söylemezsen, ben söylerim. Bunun bedelini senin ödemene izin vermeyeceğim."

"Haritaya ulaşmana ihtiyacımız var ve elimizdeki en iyi koz sensin. Bunun senin… sen olmanla hiçbir ilgisi yok." Carth Min'in ürktüğünü gördü ve kendisini saran suçluluk duygusunu yok saydı. "Bürokrasiyle uğraşacak vaktimiz yok."

_Tabi Onasi, ona karşı neler hissettiğinle hiçbir ilgisi yok._

Min itiraz etmeye başladı ama Carth'ın dinleyecek sabrı yoktu. "Bu benim kararım, Min. Saygı göster."

Min biraz daha protesto etmek istiyormuş gibi görünüyordu ama başını salladı ve konuyu değiştirdi. Masanın çevresinde oturan diğerlerine baktı. "Bir plana ihtiyacımız var."

Canderous konuştu. "Sith burada olduğunu büyük ihtimalle çoktan öğrenmiştir ve seni çok yakından izleyecekler. Sana karşı yapılacak herhangi bir saldırı kaza gibi görünmeli yoksa Selkath'ları kızdırma olasılığı var. Kolto kaynaklarını kaybetmek istemeyeceklerdir."

Jolee verileri inceliyordu. "Hepimizi yakından izleyecekler. Sith elçiliğine gizlice girmek hiç kolay olmayacak."

Mission atıldı. "Ben yapabilirim. Kolay olur."

Min bunu aklından bile geçirmeye niyetli değildi. "Hayır."

"Bu mümkün olabilir," dedi Canderous. "Mavi cılız bir çocuğa çok dikkat edeceklerini sanmıyorum."

"Hey! En azından aksi bir ihtiyar değilim. Ve çocuk da değilim!"

"Sözlerine dikkat et, kızım. Senden daha yaşlı çoraplarım var benim."

Mission yüzünü buruşturdu. "Iyyy!"

Carth Min'e baktı. "Gözleri özellikle senin üzerinde olacak. Eğer dikkatlerini dağıtabilirsek-"

"Hayır, bu çok tehlikeli."

"Ama bunu yapabilirim, Min."

"Başka kimi göndereceğiz?" diye sordu Canderous. "Herkes geri kalanımızı izliyor olacak. Haberleri olmadan şu üsten dışarıya adım atmamız bile mümkün değil. Mission bunu yapacak kadar hünerli."

"Doğru söylüyor," dedi Juhani. "Gizlilikte içimizde en iyi olan o, ayrıca bilgisayardan da en iyi anlayan o. Onunla giderdim, ama bu yaralarla sanırım sadece ayak bağı olurum." Juhani, _Leviathan_'daki savaştan sonra hala toparlanmaya çalışıyordu. Cumhuriyet elçiliğindeki doktorlar onu muayene etmiş ve tamamen iyileşeceğini ama zaman alacağını söylemişlerdi.

"Başka bir yol bulacağız."

"Ben de Mission'u göndermek istemiyorum ama bu başka yol çok zamanımızı alacak," diye araya girdi Carth. "Malak'ın kuvvetleri son hızla büyüyor. Eğer Cumhuriyet saldıracaksa, bunu bir an önce yapmak zorunda. Ayrıntılı planlar için zamanımız yok."

"Öyleyse zaman yaratırız."

"Takımın bir parçası olduğumu ve bana ihtiyacın olduğunu söylüyorsun ama asla önemli bir şey yapmama izin vermiyorsun!" dedi Mission.

"Evet, verdim."

Mission inat etti. "Hayır, vermedin. Kashyyyk'te seninle gölge topraklara gelmeme izin vermedin, Korriban'da seninle akademiye gelmeme izin vermedin ve Tattooine'de de kumul insanlarla konuşmaya gittiğinde seninle gelmeme izin vermedin." Min'e tüm ciddiyetiyle baktı. "Güçlü bir savaşçı olmadığımı biliyorum ama yardım etmek istiyorum. Bu benim yapabileceğim bir şey."

Min yardım etmesi için Zaalbar'a baktı. Wookiee omuzlarını silkti. _O haklı. Bunu yapabilir._

Carth sorunun Mission'un yetenekleri olmadığını biliyordu. Min'in duygularının mücadele verirken yüzüne nasıl yansıdığını izlemişti. Görünüşe göre Mission'a olan sevgisi _Leviathan_'dan beri değişmemişti.

"Pekala. Wann'ın Sith elçiliğiyle ilgili edindiği bilgilere bakacağız, sonra buna karar veririz."

Mission sırıttı. "Pişman olmayacaksın, Min."

* * *

"Bana bir hikaye anlat Canderous," dedi Min, masanın karşısından ona bakarken. Şu anda Mission Sith elçiliğine doğru yola çıktığı için dikkatini başka yöne çekecek bir şeylere deli gibi ihtiyacı vardı. 

"Rapor: Ben de size bir hikaye anlatabilirim, Sahip. Doğal olarak benim yiğitliklerimi dinlemek, bu eskimiş organik et torbasının serüvenlerinden çok daha eğlenceli gelecektir."

Canderous çaprazında duran droide şöyle bir göz attı, bu kısa bakış gerçek bir organik et torbasını rahatlıkla tabana kuvvet kaçıracak nitelikteydi.

"Hayır, anlatma. Sadece suikastçılar için gözünü açık tut," dedi Min yorgun bir şekilde. Şu anda droidin bir başka tüyler ürpertici hikayesine tahammül edebileceğinden emin değildi. Min droidin eski suikastçılık yaşamında başından geçen serüvenleri komik ama rahatsız edici bulmuştu ve öldürdüğü insan sayısını ve ne kadar çok sahibinin kazara öldüğünü duyunca şaşırmıştı.

Kendi kendini sürgüne gönderdiği ofisinden ilk çıktığında, büyük ihtimalle altı gündür gerçek sahibinin Min olduğunu söylemek için beklemiş olan bu katil protokol droid, onu büyük bir neşe içinde karşılamıştı. Min'in aslında Revan olduğu bilgisi, droidin bellek çekirdeğindeki şifrelenmiş verinin açığa çıkmasını sağlamıştı. HK-47 yapılması için emri verenin Revan olduğunu ve onu bir suikast görevine gönderdiğinde kaybolduğunu anlatmıştı. Min bunu öğrendikten sonra, neredeyse bir altı gün daha kendini ofisine kilitleyecekti. Sorumlusu olduğu daha fazla ölümü duymak istemiyordu.

Mimik yeteneği olmasa da, protokol droidi bir şekilde gücenmiş gibi görünmeyi başardı. Min tekrar Canderous'a döndü. Canderous sırtını köşeye dayamış, bardaki diğer müşterileri şüpheci gözlerle süzüyordu. Şu anda içinde bulundukları kantin, şimdiye kadar gördükleri tüm diğer batakhanelerden çok daha nezihti. Yolculuğa başladıklarından beri bu, kesinlikle gördükleri en düzgün kantindi. Min memnundu; kirli, dumanlı, kokulu kantinlerden bıkmıştı.

"Olur. Seninle ilgili bir tane anlatayım."

"Kendimle ilgili bir şey dinlemek istemiyorum."

"Çok kötü." Ama Canderous, içkilerini getiren garson yüzünden rahatsız olmuştu. Garsonun gözlerine baktı ve kadın korkuyla içkileri neredeyse düşürüyordu. İçkileri hızla masaya bıraktıktan sonra, kaçarcasına oradan uzaklaştı. Canderous viskisine baktı ve sigarasından bir nefes çekti. "Böylesine iyi bir içkiyi harcamak büyük bir ayıp." Ne kadar kolay zehirlenebileceklerini bildikleri için daha önce elçiliğin dışında herhangi bir şey yiyip içmemeye karar vermiş olmalarına rağmen, sıradan görünmek için içki söylemişlerdi. Canderous sinirle bardağını parmaklarının arasında çevirdi.

Viskinin kokusu, neredeyse Min'in tüm yediklerini çıkarmasına sebep olacaktı. Alkolizmi denediğinden beri hala tam olarak toparlanamamıştı.

"Sual: Sahip, içkilerinizi herhangi bir zehirli madde için taramamı ister misiniz?"

"Bunu yapabiliyor musun?"

"Yanıt: Tabi ki, Sahip. Ekipmanımda yirmi bin dört yüz elli üç farklı zehri bulma yeteneğine sahip ChaumTarayıcı Beş alıcım da var. Karanlık Lord iken bu özelliğimi oldukça sık kullanırdınız. Gerçi herhangi birinin et torbalarını kavurmak dururken, neden zehirlemeye çalışacağını anlayabilmiş değilim."

"İçkileri tara."

HK'in gözlerinden kırmızı bir ışın çıktı ve Min'in kaffa fincanıyla Canderous'un viskisini taradı. Bir dakika sonra droid konuştu.

"Sahip'in içeceğinde Chall diye bilinen ölümcül bir toksin bulundu. Viskinin temiz olma ihtimali ise yüzde doksan dokuz nokta beş."

Çok hoş.

Min elini fincandan çekti ve gözlerini içindeki kaffaya dikti. Canderous ise yüzde sıfır nokta beşlik bir zehirlenme ihtimalinin riske değeceğini düşünüp, odaya göz gezdirirken viskisini içmeye başladı. "Chall, Ryloth'dan bir zehir, öyle değil mi?"

"Yanıt: Bu doğru."

"Sence bir Twilek'ten gelmiş olma ihtimali var mı?" diye sordu Min.

"Belki ama bu zehir herkesçe satın alınabilir. Kimin seni öldürmeye çalıştığını söylemek çok zor. Şu an bizi izleyen en az dört kelle avcısı var. Şu masadaki Sith askerlerinden bahsetmeme bile gerek yoktur sanırım."

Min burnunun direğini kaşıdı.

"Elçiliğe geri dönmeliyiz. Öldürülmek istiyormuşsun gibi davranıyorsun."

"Hayır. Mission'un işini tamamladığını öğrenene kadar dönmeyeceğiz." Min planlarının yürümesini umuyordu. Umudu, herkesin kendisini öldürmeye çalışmakla fazlasıyla meşgul olup, Mission'u gözden kaçırmalarıydı.

Canderous çevresini izlemeye devam ederken, Min sessizlik içinde birkaç dakika daha zehirli içeceğine baktı. Canderous yumuşak bir sesle konuşmaya başladığında Min'i irkiltti.

"Sen muhteşem bir savaşçıydın, Revan. Muhteşem bir general. Neden olduğun kişiyi bağrına basmadığını anlamıyorum."

Min ona baktı. "Sanırım sana açıklamaya çalışsam bile anlamazdın."

"Mandalor'la savaşıp onu öldürdüğünde, ben oradaydım. Malachor V'in göklerinde yapılan o son savaşı hala hatırlıyorum. Gezegenin etrafını sarmış iki filo, yıldızların pırıltısını bile gölgede bırakıyordu. Savaşın bu son cephesinde, kazanmanızı sağlayan ne gemileriniz, ne adamlarınız ne de pek övündüğünüz "özgürlük için savaş" naralarınızdı. Cumhuriyet'in galip gelmesini sağlayan tek bir kişinin - senin - başarındı."

Sigarasından bir nefes daha aldı ve dumanı burnundan verdi. "Stratejin ve taktiklerin, sana karşı gönderebildiğimiz en iyileri bile yenmeni sağladı. Hatta Mandalor'un kendisi bile senin saldırılarının yırtıcılığı, savunmanın dirençliliği ve planlarının dehası karşısında şaşkına dönmüştü. Bizi olduğumuz yerden kımıldayamaz hale getirinceye kadar saldırıp, sonra da geri püskürtmeye başlamıştın. Başka şansımız kalmamıştı."

"Mandalor ile bir kan düellosunda karşılaştım, öyle değil mi?"

"Evet. Yedeğin Malak'tı."

Ve birden, Min hatırladı.

_Revan ofis kapısının açıldığını duyduğunda incelediği günlük raporlardan başını kaldırdı. Malachor V üzerindeki savaş çok cana mal olmuştu ama buna değerdi. Mandaloryalı kuvvetleri tamamen parçalanmıştı ve şimdi tek yapması gereken buna bir son vermekti._

_Ürpertici maskesi, bilgisayar terminalinin yanında, masada duruyordu. Revan bu maskeden kurtulması gerektiğini biliyordu çünkü artık onu takmak ürkütücü derecede kolay olmaya başlamıştı. Başlangıçta bu maske, kadın düşmanlığı konusunda adı çıkmış Mandaloryalı'lardan cinsiyetini gizlemek için gerekliydi. Daha savaşın başlangıcında, Mandalor'un bir kadına yenilmeyi asla kabul etmeyeceğini biliyordu. Revan,bir Mandalorya efsanesinde geçen, eski ölüm tanrısının taktığı bu maskeyi özellikle seçmişti. Mandaloryalı'lar aptalca batıl inançlara hemen kanmayacak kadar sağlam olsalar da, dört yıldır aralıksız taktığı bu maske ve giydiği zırh, şimdi savaş alanlarına korku yayıyordu. Revan bundan hoşlanmaya başlamıştı ve bu durum ödünü koparıyordu. Neyse ki artık sadece bir kez daha takması gerekecekti._

"_Evet?"_

_Malak kan parşömenini elinde tutarken, iri vücudu kapı girişini neredeyse tamamen kaplamıştı. Mandalor, Revan'ın düelloya davetini kabul etmişti._

"_Güzel. Şartları nedir?"_

_Malak odaya girdi ve kapı arkasından kapandı. "Tam zırh, çift bıçak. Aynen tahmin ettiğin gibi."_

_Revan şaşırmamıştı. Üç yıldan uzun süredir bu an için hazırlanıyordu. Mandaloryalı geleneklerini ve Mandalor'un kendisini inceledikten sonra, her şeyin bu noktaya geleceğini biliyordu. Mandalor'u resmi bir kan düellosunda yenmek, Mandaloryalı'ların geleneklerine göre bir savaşı sona erdirmenin tek yoluydu. Aksi takdirde, geri kalan Mandaloryalı kuvvetleri yenilgiyi asla kabul etmez ve daha yıllarca sürecek bir çatışmaya sebep olabilirlerdi. _

_Malak Revan'a bakarken kaşlarını çattı, endişesi güçlü, sert yüzüne açıkça yansımıştı. "Düelloya ben girmeliyim. Bu konuda senden daha iyiyim." Abartmıyordu. Revan da yetenekli olsa da, Malak tam bir kılıç ustasıydı._

"_Biliyorum ama daha önemsiz olduğunu düşündüğü biriyle dövüşmeyecektir." Revan yorgun bir şekilde gülümsedi. Düelloda kendisinin dövüşecek olmasının Malak'ın keyfini kaçırdığını biliyordu; bu konuyu aylarca tartışmışlardı. "Hem bildiğin her şeyi bana öğrettin. Bunu başarabilirim." Sesinin hissettiğinden daha güvenli çıkmasına uğraşmıştı._

"_Hala iki elle dövüşme tarzının daha az verimli olduğunu düşünüyorum," diye homurdandı Malak._

_Revan ayağa kalktı ve ona doğru yürüdü. Kollarını boynuna sararken, yanağını göğsüne dayadı. Malak onu kollarıyla sardı ve kendine çekti._

_Malak elini onun çenesine koydu ve başını kaldırıp ela gözleriyle yüzünü araştırdı. "Yedeğin olmama izin vereceksin, değil mi?"_

"_Tabi ki. Başka kim olabilir ki?" Bir başkasını düşünmek aklına bile gelmemişti._

_Revan'ı nadir gülümseyişlerinden biriyle ödüllendirirken, Malak'ın göz kenarları kırıştı. "Asla bilemezsin. Bazen şımarık zengin kızlar çok kalın kafalı olabiliyorlar."_

_Revan bir kaşını kaldırdı. "Tanıdığım bazı çiftçi çocukları kadar değil."_

_Malak güldü._

_Revan bu birlikteliğin tadını biraz daha çıkardı ama sonunda görev onu çağırıyordu._

"_Bizi bekliyorlar, öyle değil mi?"_

"_Evet."_

"_Gitmeliyiz."_

"_Evet," dedi Malak ama hala ona sarılıyordu. Bir koluyla Revan'ın belini sıkıca kavrarken, diğer elini kısa kesilmiş dalgalı saçlarına gömdü._

_Revan güldü. Bu uzun zamandır yapmadığı bir şeydi ve şimdi ilaç gibi gelmişti. Ama fazla zamanları olmadığını biliyordu. "Mal-"_

"_Sessiz ol." Malak eğildi ve onu öptü. Revan Güç üzerinden zihinleri birbirine dokunduğunda, Malak'ın varlığının tadını çıkardı._

_İçini çekti ve gönülsüzce birbirlerinden ayrıldılar._

"_Hazır mısın?" diye sordu Malak._

"_Evet."_

_Malak kapıyı açtı ve _Gece Rüzgarı_'nın, Yüksek Amiral Hawke, Amiral Karath, Amiral Dodonna ve Amiral Durvil'in, köprü mürettebatı ve büyük bir grup Jedi Şövalyesiyle birlikte beklediği komuta güvertesine ilerlerken Revan'ı takip etti. _

_Malachor V'in üzerindeki geri kalan filo holoekrandan izliyordu. Revan bu askeri gösteriyi atlamak istemişti ama Malak haklı olarak, tüm orduya moral vereceğini ileri sürerek diretmişti. Kalabalık köprü inanılmaz sessizdi, şu an gözler önüne serilmekte olan törenden büyülenmiş gibiydi. Revan Mandaloryalı'lara hakkını vermeliydi, törenleri gerçekten barbarca ama göz kamaştırıcıydı._

_Bu tören için getirilmiş metal masanın iki yanında durdular. Revan başlaması için başını salladı ve Malak da parşömeni aralarındaki masanın üzerine yaydı. Masanın karşısından birbirlerine baktılar ve Malak ayin bıçağıyla çabucak sağ avucunu kesti ve sonra Revan'a uzattı. O da aynısını yaptı. Avuçları birbirine değecek şekilde masanın üzerinde ellerini birleştirdiler, Malak'ın devasa ve nasırlı elinin içinde Revan'ın uzun, ince parmakları kaybolmuştu. Dirseklerden bileğe kadar olan kolları birbirine yaslanmıştı. Kanları birbirine karışırken, kollarından akarak parşömene damlıyordu._

_Sözleri birlikte söylediler; Revan aylar öncesinde bu sözleri Malak'a öğretmişti. Bu ant, Mandaloryalı geleneğinin bir parçası olsa da, Revan her sözü içtenlikle söylüyor ve şu anda masanın karşı ucunda bir başkasının olmasını asla istemeyeceğini düşünüyordu._

_Cumhuriyet taburlarının anlayabilmesi için Mandalorya dili yerine temel dilde konuştular. "Galibiyette ya da yenilgide, onurunun bekçisi olacağım. Eğer sendeleyecek olursan, senin yerini alıp ölüme meydan okuyacağım. Eğer ölürsen, cenaze ateşini bizzat yakacak ve hatıranı onurlandıracağım. Galaksi adının şerefi karşısında titreyecek."_

"_Beni yedeğin olarak kabul ediyor musun?" diye sordu Malak._

"_Evet. Benim düşmanlarım senin, senin düşmanların benimdir artık."_

_Tüm köprü tezahürat ve alkışla inledi…_

Min masadan geriye doğru öyle bir sıçradı ki, zehirli kaffayla dolu fincan ters dönerek metal yüzeye döküldü. Min ayağa kalkarken, Canderous ona öfke ve hayretle bakıyordu.

"Hava," derken güçlükle soluk alıyordu Min. "Bana oksijen lazım."

Min neredeyse koşarak kantinden çıkarken, Canderous ve HK-47 ona yetişmek için kapışıyorlardı.

* * *

Hantal nakliye aracı yalpalayarak hareket etmeye başladığında, Mission hareketsiz bir şekilde en az sevdiği sebze olan konserve patates kutusu yığınının arkasında duruyordu. Büyük endüstriyel limanda duran Sith nakliye aracına gizlice binmişti. Koltonun tutulduğu limanın aksine, Sith Elçiliğinin mutfak ihtiyaçlarının temini için kullanılan bu tıka basa dolu liman çok iyi korunmuyordu. İki tane fazlasıyla sıkılmış ve genç Sith muhafızını, görünmezlik alan jeneratörü ve ses bastırıcısıyla atlatmak, yapmak üzere olduklarının en kolay kısmıydı. 

Heyecanını zar zor bastırabiliyordu; Min'in kendisini sadece korumaya çalıştığını biliyordu ama bazen bu çok sinir bozucu oluyordu. Diğerleri eğlenirken, eli kolu bağlı oturmaktan bıkmıştı. Hem Carth hem de Min önemli olduğu konusunda onu temin etmiş olsa da, en ufak bir tehlikeye girmesine izin vermiyorlardı ve Mission kendini kanıtlamak için yanıp tutuşuyordu.

Sonunda araç durdu, tekrar yalpaladı ve yavaşça geri geri gitmeye başladı. Son bir kez sallandıktan sonra motorları durdu ve büyük metal kapı açılırken, bir çift mutfak droidi araca girerek kasaları yüklenip servis girişine taşımaya başladı.

Mission becerikli bir şekilde aralarından kendini göstermeden sıvıştı ve elçiliğe girdi. Şef droidlerin, kat kat ve inanılmaz leziz görünen bir tatlıyla uğraştıkları sıcak ve hareketli mutfaktan geçmeye başladı. Kısa bir süre, bir tadımlık çalıp çalmamak arasında kararsız kaldıktan sonra, sonunda koridora çıktı ve köşede yere çömelerek fısıldadı. "İçerdeyim."

Kulaklığından Juhani'nin teneke gibi sesi geldi. "Üçüncü kavşaktan sağa dön."

Cumhuriyet istihbaratı tarafından tedarik edilen şema sayesinde Juhani, Mission'ı Elçiliğin içinde, ofislerden, depolardan, kolto sağlık merkezinden ve eğitim salonundan geçirerek, aradıkları droidin bulunduğunu tahmin ettikleri robot teşhis laboratuarına doğru yönlendirdi.

Mission kapıyı açmak için güvenlik spike'ını kilide sokmadan önce koridorun tamamen boşalmasını bekledi. Spike'ı kilidin içinde birkaç saniye evirip çevirdikten sonra, ağabeyi Griff'ten devraldığı haneye tecavüz yetenekleri sağ olsun, kapı rahatlıkla açıldı.

Şans onunlaydı ve laboratuar bomboştu. Donuk kırmızı droid odanın gerisindeki bir teşhis masasında duruyordu. Pek çok ceplerinin birinden, T3'ün uzaktan erişim yongasını çıkardı ve bunu droidin giriş soketine yerleştirdi.

"Tamam. Hazır," dedi Juhani'ye. Yer-uydu bağı bipleyerek hayat buldu ve T3 droidin bellek çekirdeğine ulaşmaya başladı.

T3 bellek çekirdeğini inceleyip, şifrelenmiş verileri yükleyip, hayati verileri silerken, Mission yavaş bir işkence gibi gelen bir on beş dakika boyunca beklemek zorunda kaldı. T3'ün işi bittiğinde ve Mission bu droidin kesinlikle erkek olduğuna kanaat getirdiğinde, uzaktan erişim yongasını çıkardı ve geldiği yoldan dönmeye niyetlenerek lağıma doğru yola koyuldu.

_Çok kolay._

Bela, mutfaktaki lezzetli tatlıdan nasıl bir parça çalabileceğini kafasında tasarlarken geldi. Arkasındaki koridorda kendisine doğru yaklaşan ayak seslerini duyunca, Mission sıkıcı bir gri renkteki duvara vücudunu dümdüz yasladı ve hareketsizce bekledi. Bu, koridorda ne zaman birisi belirse yaptığı bir şeydi ve bir sorun çıkmasını beklemiyordu. Ama siyah cüppeyi gördüğünde başının gerçekten dertte olduğunu anladı ve elçiliğe girdiğinden beri ilk defa korkmaya başladı.

_Ah, lanet!_

Olabildiğince hareketsiz ve küçük olmaya odaklandı. Belli ki acelesi olan pelerinli Karanlık Jedi yanından hızla geçti ve Mission kendisini sezemeyecek kadar kafasının meşgul olduğunu umdu. Ama koridorun sonuna geldiğinde aniden durdu ve döndü, gözleriyle koridoru tarıyordu. Adam doğrudan Mission'a baktı ve çift bıçaklı ışın kılıcı ateşlenerek hayat buldu. Mission kıpırdamazsa öleceğini biliyordu.

Mission başını eğip, kemerinden hızla bir ışık el bombası çıkarırken, Jedi ışın kılıcını ona doğru fırlattı. Mission tam zamanında yere çömelmişti. Işın kılıcı daha az önce başının bulunduğu metal duvara çarptı ve bıçak metale değdiği anda üzerine yağmaya başlayan sıcak kıvılcımlar Mission'un lekku'sunu hafifçe yaktı. Mission el bombasının pimini çekti ve koridora doğru yuvarladı.

Dönüp koşmaya başladığında bombanın arkasından patladığını ve Karanlık Jedi'ın bir dizi küfür savurduğunu duydu. Arkasına dönüp takip edilip edilmediğine bakmadı.

Çevresini saran görünmezlik alanı çatırdayıp parçalanmaya başlamıştı ve Mission, şu anda koridora herhangi birinin çıkması durumunda kendisini görebileceklerini biliyordu.

"Juhani! Bana başka bir çıkış lazım!" diye bağırdı, koridorda nereye gideceğini bilemez halde körü körüne koştururken.

"Mission, panikleme. Neredesin?"

_Bana paniklemememi söyleme!_

Mission çılgın gibi çevresine bakındı. "Ben… kliniğin önündeyim."

Koşmakta olan çizmelerin sesi şimdi gittikçe yaklaşıyordu ve Mission, Juhani'nin cevabını bekleyecek kadar zamanının olmadığını biliyordu. Mission kilitlenmemiş büyük bir metal kapıyla sona erene kadar, koridoru takip ederek koşturdu.

Başka bir şansı olmadığından ve bunun kendisini bir çıkmaza sürüklemeyeceğini hararetle arzulayarak kapıyı açtı. Oldukça ürkmüş görünen bir Twi'lek resepsiyonistle karşılaşınca, burasının elçiliğin ön girişi olduğunu anladı.

Mission ön kapıya doğru çabucak hareket ederken, bağıran Twi'lek'in sorularını zar zor duydu. Kapıya ulaşamadan, ayakları aniden yanlamasına yerden kesildi ve hızla duvara çarptı. Kaydı ve yere düştü.

Başını kaldırdığında, ellerinde ve yüzünde ışık el bombasının bıraktığı yanıklar olan ve fazlasıyla öfkeli görünen Karanlık Jedi'ın tam önünde durduğunu gördü. Kamasını çıkarıp, meydan okurcasına ayağa kalktığında, adam neredeyse pek eğlenmiş gibi göründü ve Mission fark etti ki, adam kendisiyle oynamak niyetindeydi.

Karanlık Jedi, Mission'a şehvetle baktı ve Mission bunun o kadar da eğlenceli olmadığını düşündü.

* * *

Min nereye gittiğinden habersiz ama delicesine bir kaçma arzusuyla, körü körüne ilerliyordu. Kantinden yaklaşık on metre uzaklaşmıştı ki, durdu ve Manaan okyanusunun sonsuz mavisine yukardan bakan açık parmaklıklara yaslandı. 

Gözlerini kapatarak, tuzlu havanın titreyen bedenini sarmalamasına izin verdi ve kendini kontrol altına almaya çalıştı. Ama bu çok zordu çünkü hatırada hissettiği duygular inkar edilecek gibi değildi.

_Birbirimizi sevmiştik… hem de en az…_

Bu düşünceyi kafasından çıkardı ve Malak'la yaptığı savaşı gözünün önüne getirmeye çalıştı. Gemisine saldırarak ona nasıl ihanet ettiğini anlatırken Malak'tan tek sezdiği, saf bir şiddetle köpüren nefretti. Min onu suçlamıyordu.

_Sonuçta çenesini parçaladım._

Min parmaklıkların üzerinde eğildi ve midesindekileri boşaltmaya başladı.

Sonunda, omzunda onu doğrultmaya çalışan güçlü bir el hissetti. Min işini bitirip başını kaldırdığında, üzerideki siyah bluzu ve kahverengi yeleği Min'in döktüğü zehirli kaffayla ıslanmış ve kaşları çatık Canderous'u gördü. Neredeyse endişeli görünüyordu ama daha çok kızgındı. Sessizce, silahlarını temizlerken kullandığı yağ gibi kokan bir bez parçasını cebinden çıkararak Min'e uzattı. Min'in umurunda değildi, bez parçasını minnetle alarak ağzını sildi.

"Bu çok aptalcaydı. Orada-"

Arkalarında kalmış kantin havaya uçtuğunda, Canderous sözünü tamamlayamadı.

* * *

Karanlık Jedi elini kaldırdı ama patlamayı duyunca duraksadı. Mission bu bir anlık dikkat dağınıklığından faydalandı ve vibrobıçağını Canderous'un kendisine öğrettiği gibi adamın boynuna sapladı. Bıçak atar damara denk gelmişti ve Mission'un eli, Karanlık Jedi'ın yapış yapış kanına bulandı. Adam yere yığılıp boğazından lıkırtı sesleri çıkarırken, Mission bıçağı sapladığı yerden çekerek aldı. 

Resepsiyonist yine bağırmaya başladı ve Mission blaster'ını tabanca kılıfından çıkararak, titreyen ellerle kadına çevirdi.

"Sessiz ol!" dedi sesinin gıcırdamamasına uğraşırken ve kadın yutkunarak başını salladı.

_Şimdi ne yapacağım?_

"Iıh… yere yat. Yüzünü yere çevir." Kadın itaat etti ve Mission minnettardı çünkü kadını vurabileceğinden emin değildi.

Mission altüst olmuş sinirlerini kontrol altına almaya çalıştı, görünmezlik alan jeneratörünü yeniden etkinleştirdi ve ön kapıdan çıktı.

* * *

Min, Mission ve Juhani'yle paylaştığı Cumhuriyet elçiliğindeki misafir süitine girdi ve HK'e kapıda nöbet tutmasını emretti. Bir darbeyle bayılmış olmaktan dolayı ağrı içindeki vücudu ve dönen başına en iyi gelecek şeyin sıcak bir banyo olduğuna karar vermişti. 

Kantindeki patlamanın şok dalgaları Canderous'un koca bedeninin Min'e şiddetle çarpmasına sebep olmuştu. İkisi de yakındaki bir duvara doğru fırlamış ama Min'in bayılmasına sebep, üzerine çullanan yüz yirmi kiloluk Mandaloryalı kas yığını olmuştu. Canderous çok daha kötü bir durumda kalmış, uçan büyük keskin camlar omuzlarına, sırtına ve kalçasına saplanmıştı. Canı çok yanmış olmalıydı ama Canderous yine de Min'i yakındaki elçiliğe kadar taşımayı başarmıştı. Doktor Canderous'un yaralarının ciddi olmadığını ve vücudundaki iyileştirici implant sayesinde yarına kadar toparlanacağını söylemişti.

Mission'un elde ettiği veriler kötü bir şekilde bozulmuştu ve Cumhuriyet veri teknisyenleri bir anlam çıkarabilmek için üzerinde çalışıyorlardı. Ama onların işi bitene kadar, Min'e biraz dinlenmeye çalışmaktan başka yapılacak bir şey kalmıyordu.

Min artık gözden düşmüş ve hiç rastlanmayan bir küvetin bulunduğu ve sonik değil, gerçek suyun kullanıldığı tertemiz banyoya girdi. Küveti sıcak su ve sabunla doldurdu, üzerindeki kirli kıyafeti çıkardı ve küvete girdi. Suyun birkaç dakika boyunca çürük ve ağrıyan kaslarını rahatlatmasını bekledikten sonra yorgunluğu galip geldi ve kantinlerin havaya uçtuğu, masumların öldüğü rüyalarla dolu, rahatsız bir uykuya daldı.

Min'i uyandıran süitteki hareket sesleri oldu. Bileğinin küçük bir hareketiyle banyo tezgahının üzerinde bıraktığı ışın kılıçlarını eline çağırdı. Sezilerini alana yaydığında önemli bir şey olmadığını ve gelenin sadece Mission olduğunu anladı. Min müteşekkirdi, bugün bir suikast girişimiyle daha uğraşacak gücü yoktu.

Süslü kalın havluyu alıp kurulandıktan sonra pijamalarını giydi. Banyodan çıktığında, Juhani yemeklerle kaplanmış bir masada Mission'a katılmıştı ve günlerdir ilk defa Min gerçekten acıkmıştı. Hem Juhani hem de Mission, sanki yanlış bir şey söylerlerse kendini yine bir yerlere kilitlenmesinden korkuyorlarmış gibi tedirgince Min'e gülümsediler.

"HK'e o yemekleri tarattınız mı?"

Mission başını salladı. Bardan aldıkları yemekte zehir çıktığından beri, _Ebon Hawk_ mürettebatı her yiyeceği HK'e taratıyordu.

"Güzel." Juhani bir tabak uzattı. "Teşekkürler," dedi Min, katı bir şeylerin mide bulantısını durduracağını umarak tabağına bolca yemek doldururken.

Min ofisinden çıktığından beri ilk defa gerçekten konuşma fırsatı bulmuşlardı ama kimse nereden başlayacağını bilmiyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Birkaç dakika sessizce yemeklerini yediler fakat Min buna daha fazla dayanamıyordu. Bir sohbet açmak umuduyla konuşmaya başladı.

"Bugün iyi bir iş çıkardın, Mission." Bunda ciddiydi; özellikle karşılaştığı Karanlık Jedi da düşünülecek olursa, kız inanılmaz bir iş çıkarmıştı.

"Sağ ol," dedi Mission otomatik olarak, bir yandan da çatalıyla tabağındaki yemekle oynarken. Min sonunda Mission'un somurtkanlılığın kendisiyle belki de hiç alakalı olmadığını fark etti.

_Evet, her şey senin çevrende dönmüyor._

"Sen iyi misin?"

"Evet."

Min şimdi gerçekten endişelenmişti çünkü bir iki hecelik cevaplar hiç Mission'un tarzı değildi. Min ve Juhani masanın karşısından birbirlerine kaygılı bakışlar attılar.

"İyi görünmüyorsun."

"Sadece…" Min'e ve Juhani'ye bakıp içini çekti. "Bahsettiğim Karanlık Jedi vardı ya, hani beni kovalayan?"

"Evet," dedi Juhani çabucak.

"Onu öldürdüm."

Jedi kadınlar devam etmesini sessizce beklediler ama Mission bir daha gıkını çıkarmayınca, sözleri isteksiz genç kızın ağzından kerpetenle çıkarmak zorunda kaldılar.

Min'in kafası karışmıştı. "Mission, daha önce de blaster'ınla insanları vurmuştun." Gizli Bek üssündeki baskını düşünüyordu ve Mission'un orada kendi payına düştüğü kadar çete üyesini öldürdüğünden oldukça emindi.

"Evet, ama boynuna bıçak sapladım. Korkunçtu. Her yerde kan vardı. Ben hiç… sadece…"

Min ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu; cinayet ahlakı konusunda ahkam kesecek son kişi olmalıydı. Mission'ın oraya gitmesine baştan izin verdiği için, içinden kendine küfretmekle meşguldü. Neyse ki imdadına yetişen Juhani oldu.

"Kendini savunuyordun," dedi Juhani. "Eğer sen önce saldırmasaydın, seni öldürmüş olacaktı."

"Biliyorum. Bunun canımı sıkmasına izin vermemeliyim."

"Asıl bu canını sıkmadığında korkmaya başlamalısın." Mission yavaşça başını salladı. Juhani'nin sözleri onu rahatlatmışa benziyordu.

Şüphesiz. "Ben Darth Revan'ken, insanları öldürmek benim için sorun değildi. Sonunun benim gibi olmasını istemezsin," dedi Min yavaşça.

Mission Min'e döndü. "Ama artık Darth Revan değilsin."

Min artık aç değildi ve önündeki tabağı itti. "Bundan o kadar da emin değilim."

"Değilsin." Mission öyle kendinden emin söylemişti ki, Min de bu konuda onun kadar emin olmayı diledi. "Ve döndüğün için mutluyum. Senin için gerçekten endişelenmiştim."

"Hepimiz endişelenmiştik," dedi Juhani.

Bu inanılmazdı. Min ne zaman daha fazla suçluluk duyamayacağını düşünse, mutlaka ortaya yeni bir şey çıkıyor ve ne kadar yanıldığını kanıtlıyordu. "Üzgünüm çocuklar. Son zamanların zorlu geçtiğini biliyorum."

"Üzgün olmanı gerektiren hiçbir şey yok! Bunu sen istemedin ki. Hem eskiden ne olursan ol, artık bizden birisin."

Juhani söze karıştı. "Sana inancım tam. Malak'la yapılacak savaşa kadar seni izleyeceğim."

Min boğazındaki düğümü yutkunarak gidermeye çalıştı. "Yanımda bile durmaya nasıl dayanabildiğinizi anlamıyorum."

"Minuet, beni iki defa kurtardın. Nasıl durmam?"

Min soran gözlerle bakınca, Juhani anlatmaya başladı.

"Sen ve Malak, Mandaloryalı'lara karşı giriştiğiniz savaş için Taris'ten asker toplamaya geldiğinizde taburlarınıza köle pazarını dağıtıp, köleleri serbest bırakmalarını emretmiştiniz." Juhani, Min'in canını yakan derin bir saygıyla bakıyordu. "İlk defa bir Jedi gördüğümde, aynen hayalimde canlandırdığım gibi olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Hem saygı hem korku duymuş… belki de biraz aşık olmuştum," dedi pişmanlıkla. "Jedi olmamın sebebi sendin."

"Bu kadar zamandır Revan olduğumu biliyor muydun?"

"Hayır. Seni sadece kısa bir süreliğine görmüştüm ve sadece bir çocuktum. O zamanlar biraz daha farklı görünüyordun. Gerçekten bilmiyordum."

Min başını salladı.

"Seni idol olarak aldım. Bana yenilmez biri gibi görünmüştün. Karanlık Sith Lordu olduğunu duyduğumda, bunda bir yanlışlık olduğunu biliyordum. Beni kurtaran kadın, benim… benim hayranlık duyduğum kadın kesinlikle tamamen karanlığa yenilmiş olamazdı."

_Ama yenildim._

"Burada olmandan dolayı çok mutluyum ve yanında savaşmak benim için bir onur."

"Benim için de," dedi Mission.

Min bir ses çıkarabilinceye kadar oldukça mücadele verdi. "Teşekkürler." Kendisini rahatlatmaya çalıştıklarını bilse de, inanılmaz ve mutlak sadakatleri hem ıstırap verici hem de korkutucuydu. Ağlamaktan korktuğu için derhal konuyu değiştirdi; bir defa ağlamaya başlarsa sonunun gelmeyeceğini biliyordu. Merhamet göstererek, konuyu değiştirmesine izin verdiler.

* * *

Ertesi gün, bir cehenneme adım atmış gibiydiler. 

Gözlem droidi, tuzağa düşmüş bir çift bilim adamının fazlasıyla bozulmuş imdat çağrısını barındırıyordu. Teknisyenlerin elde ettiği seslerden hiçbir şey anlaşılmıyordu. Panik içindeki ateşli konuşmalardan çıkarabildikleri, merkezin saldırıya uğradığı, bilim adamlarının çoğunun öldüğü ve hayatta kalanların da oradan ayrılacak bir yol bulamayarak tuzağa düştükleriydi.

Okyanusun tabanındaki gizli Cumhuriyet üssüne giderken kullandıkları küçük gemiye Carth pilotluk etti. Uzun ve gergin bir yolculuk olmuştu. Carth ve Jolee önde otururken, Min ve Canderous arkaya yerleşmişlerdi. Carth üçüyle de konuşmayı istemediğinden, yolculuk boyunca ağzından neredeyse tek bir kelime çıkmamış ve tüm dikkatini kullandığı araca vermişti. Jolee yolun çoğunda kestirmiş, ya da en azından kestiriyormuş gibi numara yapmıştı. Carth, Min'in inzivadan çıktığından beri yaşlı Jedi'a karşı buz gibi davrandığını ve konuşurlarken kısa ve öz cevaplar verdiğini fark etmişti. Ofiste aralarında geçen konuşmayı deli gibi merak ediyordu ve Jolee'yi bu konuda sorguya çekmeyi ciddi olarak düşünmüştü. Jolee'den gerçekten dosdoğru bir cevap alabileceğini düşünse, belki denerdi de ama bu çok uzak bir ihtimaldi ve yaşlı adamın gizli kapalı hikayelerini ve kaçamak cevaplarını çekecek durumda değildi. Min'e sormak ise… henüz onunla konuşmaya hazır değildi.

Canderous son bir buçuk haftadır süregelen dramdan hiç de etkilenmişe benzemiyordu. O ve Min yolculuk sırasında, arada sırada kısık sesle ve süratli bir şekilde Mandalorya dilinde konuşmuşlardı. Normalde Min temel dilde konuşmasını isterdi ama bu sefer Canderous'u kibarlaştırmaya hiç ihtiyacı yokmuş gibiydi. Carth ikisinin ne konuştuğunu merak etti. Önemli bir şey olmadığından ve Canderous'un sadece kendisini sinirlendirmek için böyle yaptığından şüpheleniyordu ve bu işe yarıyordu da. Cumhuriyet üssüne vardıklarında, Carth kendini tam anlamıyla berbat hissediyordu.

Neredeyse başaramayacaklardı. Üsse varmalarına birkaç kilometre kala, büyük, karanlık ve hızlı bir şeyle neredeyse çarpışıyorlardı. Eğer Carth'ın inanılmaz refleksleri olmasaydı ve periferik görüş alanında kıpırdayan bir şey görmeseydi, kaza yapmaları işten bile değildi. Carth bu şeye çarpmamak için aracı kendi çevresinde takla attırarak dikey dalışa geçirmek zorunda kalmıştı. Min emniyet kemerini çıkarmış olmalıydı çünkü Carth, kendi oturduğu koltuğun arkasına çarptığını hissetti ve bunu, kulaklarını tırmalayan bir dizi küfür takip etti.

Limanda su yüzeyine çıktıklarında, yolculuğun bitmiş olmasına minnettardı.

Gemiden inip, ürkütücü sessizlikteki limana adım attılar. Görünüşe göre merkezde sadece yedek bir jeneratör çalışıyordu çünkü yanıp sönen ışıklar donuk ve yapay hava kirliydi. Liman terk edilmişti ama daha da ürkütücü olan, karşı duvardan yere kadar ilerleyen geniş kan lekeleri ve bilgisayar terminalindeki kanlı el izleriydi.

Min ana bilgisayar terminaline ulaşmaya çalıştı ama görünüşe göre her şey çevrimdışıydı ve bu da güvenlik kameralarına erişme umutlarını yok etmiş oldu. T3'ü yanlarında getirecek kadar yerleri olmadığı için yollarına el yordamıyla devam etmeleri gerekecekti.

Carth ve Canderous ışın kılıçlarını kabzalarından çıkarmış Jedi'ların arkasında, koruma ateşi sağlamaya hazır halde durdular.

"Hissedebiliyor musun?" diye sordu Min Jolee'ye.

Jolee kesin bir şekilde başını salladı ve Min ürperdi.

"Neyi hissedebiliyor mu?" diye bağırdı Canderous.

"Bu üsteki Selkath'ları. Onlar… garip," dedi Min.

"Ne demek garip?"

"Delirmişler. Mantık ya da algılama adına hiçbir şeye sahip değiller. Sadece saf nefret ve öldürme ihtiyacı," diye açıkladı Jolee.

"Harika," diye mırıldandı Carth.

Min kapıyı açtı ve duyularına ilk saldıran, leş kokusu oldu. Carth'ın beyninin o anda gördüklerini algılayabilmesi için bir saniye geçmesi gerekti ve algıladığında da, arkasını dönüp ters yöne kaçmamak için tüm bir askeri eğitimi ancak yeterli olabildi.

Ayrışmış ve çürümüş bir ceset yığını, odanın ortasında bir tepe oluşturmuştu. Garip açılarla bükülmüş kol, bacak ve diğer vücut parçaları, kümenin yanlarından sarkıyordu ve yerler kalın bir tabaka halinde duran yapış yapış kanla kaplıydı. Ölü bilim adamı yığının çevresini saran ve onlarla beslenmekte olan, yirmi kadar Selkath'dı. Hepsi birden neredeyse bir ahenk içinde dönüp, gözlerinde telaşlı bir açlık ve dişlerinde kan ve et parçalarıyla yeni gelenlere baktılar.

"Kahretsin," dedi Min.

Taze et kokusunu alınca deli gözleri parıldamaya başlayan Selkath'lar, saldırmaya hazırlandı. Dördü de saf hayatta kalma içgüdüleriyle harekete geçtiler. Min en yakındakine çarpan ve ona dokunan diğerlerini de kızartan ve şokla sarsan bir top yıldırımı parmak uçlarından serbest bıraktığında, Jolee de Selkath'ların yarısının uçup, arkadaki duvara çarpmasına sebep olan şiddetli bir Güç dalgasıyla vurdu. Çoğu yere düştüğünde garip açılarla bükülmüşlerdi ve bir daha kalkmadılar. Min ve Jolee ışın kılıçlarıyla kalanları keserken, Carth ve Canderous da ateş açmışlardı.

Selkath'lar delirmiş olsa da, yine de sadece bilim adamları ve orada çalışanlardan ibaretlerdi. Bir dakika içinde hepsi ölmüştü ama Carth o ilk görüntüyü aklından çıkaramayacağından emindi.

Hiçbirini hayatta bırakmadılar.

* * *

Dördü birden üste hızlı bir şekilde ilerlediler ve neyse ki birkaç tane daha ölü bilim adamı ve deli Selkath'dan başka, ilki kadar kötü bir olaya denk gelmediler. Ama denk geldikleri şey, üssün diğer ucundaki bir dizi hava geçirmez kapının yakınlarında, ya onları öldürmek ya da Yıldız Haritasını sabote etmek üzere gönderilmiş bir grup Karanlık Jedi oldu. 

Grupları üste ilerleyip gördüklerinin şokundan yavaşça kurtuldukça, Carth, Min'in odalara kimseyi beklemeden dalarak, gittikçe daha da pervasız davranmaya başladığını fark etti. En son Karanlık Jedi dolu odaya dalıp ölümden kıl payı kurtulması, bu umursamazlığının doruk noktası olmuştu. Ne kadar güçlü olursa olsun, Min bile aynı anda saldıran beş Karanlık Jedi'la birden baş edemezdi. Eğer Jolee ve Canderous hızla harekete geçmiş olmasalardı, şimdi ölmüş olacaktı. Bu durum Carth'ı kabul etmek istediğinden çok daha fazla korkutmuştu, ki şu anda Min'e patlamasının sebebi de buydu.

"Sen ne halt ettiğini sanıyorsun?"

Min ona bakmadı bile. Carth'ı iterek yanından geçti ve metal bir malzeme dolabının içinde duran bir dizi dalış kıyafetini incelemeye başladı. Jolee bir bilgisayar terminalinin başına geçmiş, bölgenin haritasını çıkarmaya ve sistemi tekrar devreye sokmaya çalışıyordu ve Canderous da her an ortaya çıkabilecek bir başka çirkin sürprize karşı kapıda nöbet beklerken, bir yandan da onları izliyordu.

"Dalış kıyafeti arıyorum, böylece Yıldız Haritasına erişebilirim," dedi Min. Carth çileden çıkmıştı, çünkü Min'in sorularını bilerek yanlış anladığının farkındaydı.

"İnanılmaz aptalca davrandın, Min. Ölebilirdin."

Min duymamış gibi dolabı karıştırmaya devam etti; kıyafetlerin çoğu parçalanmış veya hasar görmüş olduğu için fazla seçeneği yoktu. Carth'ın öfkesi beynine sıçrarken Min'e dik dik bakıyordu ve o anda anladı.

"İstediğin de bu, öyle değil mi?" dedi olanlar yavaş yavaş dank ederken. "Seni öldürmelerini istedin."

Min ona hala aldırmayarak kendi bedenine uygun gibi görünen bir tulum çıkardı ve incelemek için havaya kaldırdı.

"Kahretsin kadın, bana bak!"

Bakmadı. Sadece sırtını döndü ve hantal dalış giysisini zırhının üzerine geçirmeye başladı.

Carth onu dirseğinden yakaladı ve kendisine bakması için çevirdi.

"Bırak kolumu." Bırakmayınca, Min hızla kolunu çekti.

Posta koyulmayı reddederek, hiç de kibar olmayan bir şekilde Min'in çenesini tutarak kendisine bakması için zorladı. O zaman gördü, baktığı gözlerde mutlak bir kendinden tiksinme vardı. Bu bakışlar kendisine çok tanıdıktı çünkü Morgana'nın ölümünden sonraki bir sene boyunca her aynaya baktığında kendisini karşılayan da bu bakışlar olmuştu.

"Artık ölmek ya da yaşamak senin için bir şey ifade etmiyor, değil mi?"

"Eğer kendimi öldürecek olsam şimdiye kadar çoktan yapmış olurdum. Bu görevi bitirmek zorundayım." Yine Carth'ın elinden kendini kurtardı ve kıyafetin kalanını giymeye odaklandı.

Carth şimdi anlıyordu ve bu da boğazına buz gibi bir yumruğun oturmasına neden oluyordu. Bu, bir zamanlar kendisinin de tutunduğu sapkın bir mantıktı. Min'in bu kadar acı çektiğini bilmek Carth'ı yıkmıştı. "Kendini öldüremiyorsun çünkü bu ölümün şerefine leke sürmek olur ama bir savaşta ölürsen sorun olmaz, öyle değil mi? O zaman kimse seni vazgeçmekle suçlayamaz."

Min cevaplamadı ama Carth onun kaskını takıp, hava geçirmez kabine doğru yönelmeden önce irkildiğini gördü.

"Hayır! Oraya tek başına gitmiyorsun."

Başlığı kıyafete oturturken dönüp bakmadı bile. Carth onu fiziksel olarak durdurmaya kararlı bir halde yürümeye başladı ama büyük ihtimalle Min'in Güç ile oluşturduğu görünmez bir bariyere takıldı. Min sessizce kapıyı açtı ve Carth onu durdurmaya çalışmaktan vazgeçip dalış takımlarının olduğu yığına yöneldi. Kendi üzerine göre giysi olmadığını anladığında, Min çoktan kapıdan çıkmış ve okyanus tabanının simsiyah derinliklerinde gözden kaybolmuştu.

"Kahretsin!" Öfkesi ve çaresizliği galip geldi ve hıncını, kapısına yumruk atıp şiddetli bir tekme savurduğu suçlu depo dolabından çıkardı.

Uzun adımlarla kapıya doğru ilerledi.

"Nereye gidiyorsun?" diye sordu Mandaloryalı.

"Başka bir giysi bulmaya."

Canderous bir adım atarak iri vücuduyla kapı girişini kapattı. Kollarını kavuşturdu ve gözlerini Carth'a dikti.

"Çekil yolumdan Canderous."

"Hayır. Hiç sanmıyorum. Orada başka nelerin olduğunu bilmiyoruz ve eğer sana bir şey olursa, Revan bunun acısını benden çıkarır."

"Ondan o isimle bahsetme."

"Bu onun adı. O Revan."

"Artık Revan değil o."

"Öyle mi sanıyorsun?" Canderous başını iki yana sallarken, sesi küçümsemeyle doluydu.

"Öyle olduğunu biliyorum," dedi Carth tersçe. "Malak'ın saldırısıyla hafızası imha edildi ve yeni bir kimlikle programlandı. Bastila bunu doğruladı."

"Tabi, Onasi. Sen neye istersen ona inan."

Carth'ın zaten laçka olan sinirleri artık boşanmak üzereydi. Canderous'la dövüşmenin bir yarar sağlamayacağını biliyordu ama kendini şımartıp yine de saldırmasına ramak kalmıştı. "Ne demek istiyorsun?"

"Konsey onu tekrar programlamaya çalışmış olabilir, ama belli ki başaramamışlar. Ona gerçekten kendi başarısızlıklarına sebep olabilecek bir kişilik yamamaya çalışacaklarını mı sanıyorsun? O sinirli, bağımsız, geveze, inatçı, dik kafalı, mağrur ve otoriteye neredeyse hiç saygısı yok. Böyle bir karakterin, Konsey'in ilk tercihi olacağını hiç zannetmem. Ona yeni bir isim ve birkaç yalan yanlış anı vermiş olabilirler, ama o hala Revan."

Carth tam karşılık vermeye başlayacaktı ki, Jolee konuştu. "O haklı. Anıları olmayabilir ve artık kesinlikle de bir şeytan değil ama temelde o aynı kişi."

"Sen nereden biliyorsun ki?"

Yaşlı Jedi geniş cam pencerenin önündeki banka oturdu ve Min'le daha önceki karşılaşmalarını anlattı. "O iyi bir çocuktu; ikisi de öyleydi. Daha genç ve daha aptaldı; yani şimdiki halinin ergenlik çağı versiyonu, ama kim ergenlik çağında aptal değildir ki. Vrook bana, o ve Malak'ın, Konsey'in canını çıkardıklarını söylemişti." Jolee anımsayarak kendi kendine güldü. "Derhal onu sevmiştim tabi."

Yenilmiş halde, Carth bankta Jolee'nin yanına oturdu ve henüz duyduklarını sindirmeye çalıştı.

Jolee en az Carth kadar yorgun görünüyordu. Carth bir şey demeyince, Jolee devam etti . "Onun için çok endişeleniyorum."

"Karanlık tarafa düşeceğinden korkuyorsun."

"Hayır, aklını kaçıracağından korkuyorum. Geçen gün beni ofisine çağırdığında kafasına bir silah dayadı ve karanlığa düşmesi halinde onu öldüreceğime söz vermemi, aksi takdirde kendi oracıkta öldüreceğini söyledi. Bunu yapardı da."

Carth dehşete düşmüştü. "Sen de bunu yapacağına söz mü verdin?"

"Evet ve gerçekten düşerse, onu durdurmak için elimden geleni yaparım. Bu yüzden sana değil, bana sordu. Kabul edelim Carth, böyle bir şeyi sen yapamazdın."

"Nereden biliyorsun?"

Jolee konuşurken, Carth onun gözlerindeki ıstırabı gördü. "Karım Nayama Güç'e duyarlıydı. Jedi olma fikri onu çok heyecanlandırıyordu. Belki onu ilgilendiren nüfuzlu olmaktı ama o zamanlar ben bunu göremedim. Ona inandım ve gizlice eğittim. İnatçı yapısını görmezden geldim. Kusurlarını göremeyecek kadar çok seviyordum." Jolee yumuşak bir sesle devam etti. "O da beni seviyordu. Sevdiğini biliyorum."

Carth'ın Jolee'ye olan öfkesi kaybolmaya başlamıştı. Böylesine sonsuz bir pişmanlığı gördükten sonra kızgın kalmak mümkün değildi. "Sonra ne oldu?"

"Exar Kun oldu. Nayama, Exar'ın yeni bir Altın Çağ vaatlerinden çok etkilenmişti. Ona katılmak istiyordu. Bana geldi ve Jedi'ların, kendi deyimiyle eskimiş tuzaklarından kurtulup Exar'ın savaşına katılmam için yalvardı. Tekrar düşünmesi, neleri elinin tersiyle ittiğini ve neye dönüşmek üzere olduğunu iyice anlaması için ona yalvardım. Söylediklerimi duymadı bile. Sonunda hayal kırıklığına uğrayınca bana saldırdı. Işın kılıcını çekti ve beni öldürmeye çalıştı."

Jolee devam etmeden önce derin bir nefes alırken, Carth yılların bu yaşlı adamın acısını dindirmek için fazla bir işe yaramadığını görebiliyordu. Jolee, Carth'ın gözlerine baktı. "Onu yendim. Silahsız ve savunmasız olarak merhametime kalmıştı. Başını kaldırıp bana baktı ve biliyordu… bunu yapamayacağımı biliyordu. Ve onun gitmesine izin verdim. Benim utancıma, son çarpışmada kendisi de katledilinceye kadar, savaş boyunca sayısız Jedi öldürdü." Bakışları Carth'ın içine işliyordu. "Ben Nayama'yı neden öldüremediysem, sen de Min'i aynı nedenden dolayı öldüremezsin."

_Haklı. Ona saldıramam._

Min'in kanlar içinde yattığını düşünmek bile içinin burkulmasına neden oluyordu. Onu öldürenin kendisi olmasını düşünemiyordu bile.

"Yavaş yavaş çözülüyor," dedi Jolee. "Dağılmadan daha ne kadar devam edebileceğini bilmiyorum."

Yılgın, öfkeli ve çaresiz, Carth gözlerini karanlık okyanusa dikti. Eski Sith Lordu için ölesiye kaygı duyuyordu.

* * *

Döndüğünde, her şey çabucak gerçekleşti. Min saldırgan Selkath'lardan uzak durmayı başarmış sağ kalanları bulmuştu. Min'e, Kolto işleme makinesinden yayılan titreşimlerin, çıkardığı seslerle üsteki tüm Selkath bilim adamlarının delirmesine sebep olan devasa bir köpek balığını uyandırdığını anlatmışlardı. Min yakıt tanklarını aşırı yüklemiş ve makinenin infilak etmesini sağlamıştı. Şok dalgası tüm üssü sarsmış ve korkunç bir dakika boyunca Carth, Min'in öldüğünü sanmıştı. Jolee Min'in iyi olduğunu hissedebildiğini söyleyinceye kadar, panik içinde kendini kaybetmişti. 

Üs güvenli bir şekilde kontrol altına alınıp dev köpekbalığı da gidince, bilim adamları sistemi tekrar devreye sokmaya uğraşırken, Min de Yıldız Haritasına ulaşmıştı. Cumhuriyet kurtarma ekipleri üsse ulaştığında, dördü oradan ayrıldı. Ceset yığınlarını düşününce, Carth bu adamlara hiç de gıpta etmiyordu.

Yıldız Haritalarının sonuncusuyla birlikte, Min Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nın tam yerini artık biliyordu. Carth'ın gönderdiği son raporunu alıp Jedi Konseyi'nden sağ kalan Ustalarla konuştuktan sonra, filosunu radyo bağlantısı kurulabilecek yakınlığa taşımış olan Yüksek Amiral Dodonna, Carth ile doğrudan konuştu. Kendisi filoyu hazırlarken, Carth'dan Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nın bulunduğu bölgeyi araştırmasını istedi. Filo yerini aldığı anda, onlara yetişecek ve saldırıya başlayacaklardı. Carth bunun büyük ve umutsuz bir kumar olduğunu biliyordu ama Cumhuriyet'in başka şansı yoktu. Malak bu hızla devam ederse, çok yakında merkezi dünyalara ulaşmış olacaktı. Carth bölgeyi araştırmayı kabul etti ama Amiral'e Min'den bahsetmedi.

Suikastçılar, devasa köpekbalıkları ve kana susamış Selkath'ları geride bırakmaya can atan mürettebat, bir an önce gezegenden ayrıldı. Selkath mahkemesi, kantindeki patlamanın kazara oluşan bir gaz kaçağından kaynaklandığına karar vermişti. Gerçi kimsenin buna kandığı yoktu. Yine de bu iyi bir gelişmeydi çünkü Selkath'ların, Min ve Canderous'u sorgulamak üzere alıkoymasını engellemiş olmuştu. Güven içinde hiper uzaya girdiklerinde, Carth Min'i aramaya karar verdi.

Min taretlerin bulunduğu odada çanak şeklindeki koltuklardan birine oturmuş, yıldızların hızla geçip gidişini izliyordu. Carth diğer koltuğa geçti. Sonsuz gibi gelen bir süre boyunca sessizce oturdular, ikisi de nereden başlayacağını bilmiyordu.


	10. Bölüm 10: Zor Kararlar

Feragatname: Star Wars ve Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Lucas Arts'a aittir, bana değil. Benim tek yaptığım bu nefis oyuncaklarla oynamak, o yüzden lütfen beni dava etmeyin.

**

* * *

Küllerden**

**Yazar: Prisoner 24601 **

**Bölüm On: Zor Kararlar**

**Ebon Hawk: Şu An**

Carth ve Min hiper uzayın ıssız karanlığına bakarak, gergin bir sessizlik içinde oturuyorlardı. Sonunda Carth, Min'in yüzünü görebilmek için çanak şeklindeki koltuğunu çevirdi. Gördüğü yüz alışılmadık bir şekilde anlamdan yoksundu, bu durum Carth'ı ürküttü çünkü Min'in duygu ve düşünceleri daima herkesin görebileceği şekilde yüzüne yansırdı. Bunun ne anlama geldiğini düşünmekten korkuyordu.

Ne diyeceğini ve nereden başlayacağını bilmiyordu ve ne zaman en çok ihtiyacı olsa, onu terk eden kelimelere lanet etti. Ama bir şeyler yapması gerektiğini biliyordu çünkü Jolee söylediklerinde haklıydı; Min boğuluyordu ve derhal bir şeyler yapmazsa, onu kaybedecek ve ya deliliğe ya ıstıraba ya da karanlık tarafa terk etmiş olacaktı.

Böylece Min'in koltuğunu kendisine doğru çevirdi, sıkışık alanda dizleri neredeyse birbirine değiyordu ve koyu gözlerine baktı. Carth daha önce bulamadığı sözcükleri, bu sefer toparlayabildi.

"Seni seviyorum, Min."

Min kendisine bir tokat atılmış gibi irkildi ve yanakları gözyaşlarıyla ıslandı.

**

* * *

Coruscant: Sekiz Yıl Önce**

Malak, Revan'ın Jedi Tapınağı'ndaki lojmanının önünde durmuş kapıyı açmasını beklerken, gergin bir şekilde ellerini ovuşturuyordu. Geç bir saatti ve Jedi Şövalyelerinin dairelerini birbirine bağlayan koridor boştu.

Sinirli bir şekilde uzun Jedi cüppesini düzeltti ve bir eliyle açık kumral saçlarını geriye attı.

Sonunda kapı açıldı ve uzun ipek geceliğinin üzerine, fildişi rengi, uyumlu bir cüppe geçirmekle meşgul olan, şaşkın görünüşlü Revan'ı gözler önüne serdi. Malak'ın deneyimsiz gözleri bile bu ipeğin en iyi kalite olduğunu görebiliyordu, üzerine narin çiçek desenleri nakşedilmişti. Pek mütevazı bir gecelik sayılmazdı, uzun ve atletik vücudunu, en önemli noktalarını ortaya çıkaracak şekilde sarıyordu. Normalde tek tek örüp, karışık bir at kuyruğu olarak bağladığı kalın siyah saçları, şimdi koyu dalgalar halinde omuzlarına dökülüyordu.

Saçlarının uzunluğu konusunda yıllarca tartışmışlardı. Güzel olmasına güzeldi, ama yakın dövüş için hiç pratik değildi ve Malak, Revan'ın inatçılığı ve kibirliliğinin bir gün ölümüne sebep olmasından korkuyordu. Ama bu gece onu azarlama arzusunu bastırdı ve güzelliğini takdir etti.

Aynen o anda olduğu gibi görünüyordu: sevgilisini bekleyen bir kadın. Ne yazık ki bu, Malak değildi. Bu konuda suçlayacak kendisinden başka kimsenin olmayışı ise, pek de rahatlatıcı bir gerçek değildi.

İçinde hızla büyüyen kıskançlığını, aklından Jedi Kanununu tekrarlayarak yatıştırmaya çalıştı. Pek işe yaradığı söylenemezdi ama en azından duygularının dışa vurmasını engellemeyi başarmıştı.

"Rahatsız mı ettim?" diye sordu, cevabı bildiği halde.

"Hayır. Nico'yu bekliyordum ama araçları rötar yapmış." Malak geçebilsin diye kenara çekildi. "Girsene."

Nico Korvas adlı Jedi Şövalyesi, Konsey'in açık ve oldukça yüksek sesle karşı çıkmalarına rağmen, Revan'ın son sevgilisiydi. O ve bir grup Jedi Şövalyesi şu anda Jedi Tapınağı'na doğru yola çıkmışlardı. Jedi Konseyi, devam etmekte olan Mandaloryalı Savaşları için Cumhuriyet'in onlardan talep ettiği yardım isteğini tartışmak üzere Şövalyelerini toplamıştı. Toplantı daha çok akademikti, Cumhuriyet'e yardım etmek isteyen ve gidişattan memnun olmayan Şövalyeleri yatıştırmak için düşünülmüş bir oturumdu. Söylentiye göre Konsey çoktan bu ricayı reddetmeye karar vermişti. Ertesi günün çok ilginç geçeceği belliydi.

Malak, Revan'ın yanından geçerek en az kendi lojmanı kadar aşina olduğu ferah daireye girdi. Mobilyalar, Revan'ın zevkliliğini zapt etmeye çalışmasına rağmen pahalı ve klasikti ve Malak bu parçalardan birinin maliyetinin bile kendi yurdu olan Deralia'daki bir köyü bir ay boyunca besleyebileceğini biliyordu.

Malak, Coruscant'ın muhteşem ufuk çizgisine ve aşağıdaki Jedi Tapınağı'na bakan, güzelce cilalanmış ahşap sandalyeye oturdu. Diğer mobilyaların üzerine oturmak için fazla narin ve fazla pahalı olduğu konusunda şikayet ettiğinde, Revan bu sandalyeyi özel olarak Malak için almıştı. Malak sırf buraya geldiğinde kendini rahat hissetsin diye Revan'ın böyle bir şey yapmış olmasından mutluluk duyduğu halde, bir yandan da Revan'ı tanıdığından, bu sandalyeye küçük bir servet harcamış olduğunu tahmin ediyor ve suçluluk duyuyordu. Bununla birlikte sandalye cüssesine tam gelmişti, o yüzden bu konuyu fazla düşünmeyip, bu güzel jestin tadını çıkarmaya çalıştı.

Revan küçük mutfağa doğru gözden kayboldu ve seslendi. "Bir şey içmek ister misin? Şarap, kaffa, çay?"

"Çay mı? Ne zamandan beri çay içiyorsun sen?" diyerek kaşlarını çattı Malak. İkisi de çaydan nefret ediyordu ve bir keresinde Revan, çayın sadece kaffanın sulu bir versiyonu olduğunu ve büyük ihtimalle Jedi Konseyi üyelerinin çoğunun çayı tercih etme sebebinin bu olduğunu söylemişti.

"Ben içmiyorum ama Nico seviyor, o yüzden evde bulunduruyorum."

Öfke ve kıskançlık yeniden baş göstermeye başlamıştı; Malak duygularını kontrol etmeye ve bir başka erkeğin istilası yüzünden etkilenmemeye çalıştı ama bu çok zordu. Sadece Nico için özel bir şey yapmış olması, en az yaşça büyük Jedi Şövalyesiyle yatıyor olması kadar canını sıkıyordu. Nico için böyle bir şey yapması, bu adamla Malak'ın düşündüğünden çok daha ciddi olması anlamına geliyordu. İşte o zaman Malak dairedeki küçük, belli belirsiz değişiklikleri fark etmeye başladı. Dairenin her yerine saçılmış ne kadar çok eşyanın Nico'ya ait olduğunu görünce midesi kasıldı.

İçindeki karmaşanın dışa yansıyan tek belirtisi, sandalyenin kollarını sımsıkı kavramış parmaklarıydı. Sakince yanıtlarken, parmak eklemleri bembeyazdı. "Şarap."

Malak duygularını maskelemek konusunda gerçekten kabiliyetsiz olan Revan'ın aksine, Jedi soğukkanlılığında, en azından dıştan görünüşte usta olduğu için minnettardı. Genelde Revan'ın düşünceleri sanki herkes okuyabilsin diye olduğu gibi yüzüne yansırdı. Bu da Malak'ın onunla ilgili en çok sevdiği şeylerden biriydi.

Revan elinde iki bardak ve bir şişe kaliteli Tallia şarabıyla birlikte belirdi. Malak'ın bardağını doldurdu ve tam karşısındaki eş sandalyeye oturup, şişeyi, koyu kırmızı yıldızçiçeklerinin durduğu vazonun yanına, aralarındaki sehpanın üzerine koydu.

Bir süre sadece samimi bir rahatlıkla oturdular ve şaraplarını içerek dostluklarının tadını çıkarırken, son tapınak dedikodularını paylaşıp, manzaranın keyfine vardılar.

Sonunda sohbet, ertesi gün yaşanacaklara geldi. Malak kendine bir bardak şarap daha koydu ve konuşurken, şişe ince bardağa hafifçe çarpıp çınlıyordu. "Konsey'in Cumhuriyet'in ricasını reddedeceğine inanamıyorum."

"Biliyorum." Revan bezginlikle başını iki yana salladı. Revan ve Malak beraberlerinde eski Ustaları Vrook ile birlikte bir araştırma grubunun parçası olarak, Mandaloryalı'ların durumunu gözlemleyip bulduklarını Konsey'e rapor etmek üzere gönderilmişlerdi. Grup, büyük bir cephane fabrikasına sahip olan ve dış halkanın sınırında bulunan Moft gezegeninden daha yeni dönmüştü. Fabrikayı korumakla görevli garnizon, bir grup Mandaloryalı savaş basiliski tarafından saldırıya uğradığında müdahale etmek zorunda kalmışlardı. Gelen takviyenin tamamen yok edilmemiş olmasının tek sebebi Revan ve Malak'ın oradaki varlığıydı. Revan'ın hızlı zekası ve ikisinin uyumlu savaş teknikleri sayesinde Mandaloryalı'ları geri püskürtebilmişlerdi ve bu da Cumhuriyet'in az sayıdaki zaferleri arasına girmişti. Cumhuriyet yüksek düzey askerleri etkilenmişti ve ikisinden kalıp kendilerine yardımcı olmalarını istemişlerdi ama Vrook dönüp, bunu Konsey'e rapor etmekte ve onların kararını beklemekte diretmişti. Revan ve Vrook çirkin bir tartışma yaşamışlar ve sonunda Revan, sadece Konsey'i müdahale etmeye ikna etme şansı istediği için razı olmuştu.

Raporlarını oldukça kayıtsız görünen Konsey'e çoktan sunmuşlardı. Malak, Mandaloryalı'lar her geçen gün Cumhuriyet'i daha da geriye püskürtürken, Konsey'in buna nasıl izleyici kaldığını anlayamıyordu. Özellikle de Mandalorlaryalı'lar gezegen ardına gezegen bombaladıkça, Güç üzerinden yayılan şok dalgaları bu kadar sıkça hissedilir hale gelmişken.

"Sanki Konsey kafalarını kuma yeterince uzun süre gömerlerse, Mandaloryalı'ların öylece dönüp gideceklerine inanıyorlarmış gibi davranıyor. Bizim yardımımıza ihtiyaçları var, Mal. Cumhuriyet'in başı büyük dertte."

Revan ayağa kalktı ve masasına doğru yürüyüp, ordu tarafından şifrelenmiş resmi bir datapad'i eline aldı. "Bunu sana yarın göstermeyi düşünüyordum ama burada olduğuna göre…" Datapad'i iri, nasırlı elleriyle hünerlice yakalayan Malak'a attı.

Malak elindekini şaşkın bir sessizlikle bir süre okudu. Revan ve Malak'ın araştırmaları sırasında tanıştıkları Amiral Dodonna'dan gelmişti. Mandaloryalı'lar Corellia ticaret yolunu abluka altına almış, böylece Cumhuriyet güçlerini ikiye ayırmış, erzak temin ettikleri en önemli yolu tıkamış ve Cumhuriyet güçlerini sakat bırakmıştı. Amiral Dodonna, Revan'dan Konsey'i bu yeni bilgiyle ikna etmeye çalışmasını diliyor, ama başarısız olursa da doğrudan ondan yardım istiyordu.

Malak okumayı bitirdiğinde başını kaldırıp ona baktı. Revan sandalyenin bir koluna tünemiş, gözlerini gecenin karanlığına dikmişti.

"Bunu Konsey'e çoktan gösterdin, öyle değil mi?"

Revan'ın düş kırıklığı tüm yüzüne yansıdı. "Evet. Düşüneceklerini söylediler."

Malak datapad'i sehpaya bıraktı. "Sence bir değişiklik olmayacak mı?"

"Hayır. Sanmıyorum." Duraksadı ve Malak'ın yüzünü dikkatle incelemeye başladı. "Eğer Konsey reddederse, ben yine de gideceğim."

Malak uzun uzun ona baktı. Bu çok büyük bir karardı. Revan her zaman kendi yolunda yürümüştü ve Konsey'in isteklerine karşı gelmesi hiç de yeni bir şey değildi ama hiç bu çapta bir şey yapmamıştı. Bu neredeyse düşünülemeyecek bir şeydi, tabi karşısında durmuş, bunu yapacağını kesin olarak söylüyor olması hesaba katılmazsa. Bunun Revan için nelere mal olacağını biliyordu; her ne kadar Konsey'le ilgili homurdanıp dursa ve arada sırada Ustaların isteklerine kafa tutsa da, Jedi Düzeni Revan'ın sahip olduğu tek yuvaydı ve bu insanlar onun ailesiydi. Malak da böyle hissediyordu.

Revan odada volta atmaya başladı, bu kadar altüst durumdayken oturmasına imkan yoktu, ipek geceliği bacaklarının çevresinde salınıyordu. "Bunu durdurabilecek gücümüz varken nasıl oluyor da Konsey oturup seyirci kalabiliyor? İhtiyaç duyulduğunda kullanılmayacaksa, bu kadar güce ne gerek var ki? Eğer kollarımızı kavuşturup bir kenara çekilirsek Mandaloryalı'lar kadar suçluyuz demektir."

Malak ayağa kalktı ve elini tuttu, gerginliğini biraz olsun yumuşatmaya çalışıyordu. "Haklısın. Oturup izleyici kalamayız. Eğer gidersen, ben de seninle geleceğim."

"Emin misin?" Kaygılı gözleri Malak'ınkilerle buluştu.

Malak'ın ikinci kez düşünmeye bile ihtiyacı yoktu. Revan gidiyordu ve bu da onun için yeterliydi. "Evet."

Revan gülümsedi, yüzünde minnettarlık ve rahatlama vardı. "Güzel. Bunu sensiz yapabileceğimi sanmıyorum."

Öyle karanlık ki neredeyse siyah gözlerin derinliklerinde kaybolmuş durumda, Malak nefes almakta zorlandı. Malak elini bırakması gerektiğini biliyordu ama ağza alınmamış hislerle bocalayıp durmaktan artık bıkmıştı. Sonsuz şefkat gösteren bir hareketle, Revan'ın elini dudaklarına götürdü ve avucunu öptü. Sonra da kalbinin üzerine koyarak elleriyle sardı. Gözleri fal taşı gibi açılan Revan güçlükle soluk almaya başlamıştı ama Malak elini çekmediğini de fark etmişti. Artık geriye dönüş olmadığını biliyordu.

"Revan-"

"Sakın." Sesi duygularının ağırlığıyla boğuklaşmıştı. "Sakın ikimizin de pişman olacağı bir şey söyleme."

"Nasıl hissettiğimi bilmelisin."

"Çok geç."

Sözleri Malak'a bir bıçak gibi saplanmıştı ama yenilgiyi kabullenmeye niyeti yoktu. "Hayır. Beni sevdiğini biliyorum."

Elini çekip gerilediğinde, Revan'ın koyu yüzüne kan hücum ettiğini görebiliyordu. "Bu beş yıl önceydi. Sadece bir çocuktum."

"Ben de öyle." Ve o zaman söylediği sözcükleri geri alabilmeyi dilemediği tek bir gün bile geçmemişti.

Beş yıl önce Revan ve Malak, Jedi Ustaları Vrook ile birlikte dış halkada bulunan Kashyyyk adlı gezegene gitmişlerdi çünkü Vrook eski bir arkadaşının orada gölge topraklara yerleştiğini öğrenmişti. Oradayken, Revan korkusuzca onu sevdiğini itiraf ederek Malak'ı şok etmiş ve o da on dokuz yaşındaki bir erkek çocuğunun engin bilgeliğiyle bu durumla pek de iyi baş edememişti. Revan'ı beceriksizce reddederken, neredeyse dostluklarını da sona erdirmişti. Coruscant'a geri döndüklerinde, Revan Alderaan'daki üniversiteye yazılıp ayrılmıştı. Üç koca yıl boyunca dönmemişti.

Yavaş yavaş, arkadaşlıklarına yazışarak devam etmişlerdi ama bu Malak'ı, Revan'ın Coruscant'a döndüğü güne hazırlayamamıştı. Tahta köprüde yürüyen, yirmi yaşında, güzel, çekici ve kendine sonsuz güvenli bir kadındı; üç yıl önce kaçıp giden sıska ve sakar genç kızdan eser bile kalmamıştı. O andan itibaren, Malak'ın tüm dünyasını altüst etmişti. Asıl nokta ise, bu yeni görüntünün altında o hala Revan'dı. Malak en iyi arkadaşına gerçekten aşık olduğunu fark ettiğinde kendini bir pislik gibi hissetmiş ve bunu daha önce anlayamadığı için kendinden utanmıştı.

Revan ise sanki Kashyyyk'te olanlar hiç yaşanmamış gibi arkadaşlıklarına devam ederken, hem Jedi Konseyi'ni hem Malak'ı, farklı sebeplerden de olsa dehşete düşürerek ardı ardına sevgili edinmekteydi. Romantik ilişkiler kesin olarak yasaklanmamış olsa da, yine de Jedi Konseyi tarafından oldukça sert karşılanıyordu. Ama yazılı bir kural yoktu, oluncaya kadar da Revan Konsey'in uyarılarına sadece öneri gözüyle bakıp, istediği gibi davranmaya devam edecek gibi görünüyordu.

Revan sevgili edinen ne ilk ne de son Jedi Şövalyesiydi, onları asıl rahatsız eden bunu yapma biçimiydi. Bunu göz önünde yapıyor, ilişkilerini saklamayı reddediyor ve Konsey'in bir avuç iki yüzlüden oluştuğuna inanıyordu. Daha da kötüsü, Konsey kendisini açıkça suçladığında, eleştirilerini sesli olarak dile getirmiş ve pek çok genç Şövalye de ona destek vermişti.

Son iki yıldır Malak, narin ve yenilenmekte olan arkadaşlıklarını bozmaktan ve Jedi Konseyi'ne karşı çıkmaktan korkarak çenesini tutmuştu. Ama her geçen gün bu daha da zorlaşıyordu ve Malak artık dayanamıyordu.

Malak konuştu, artık kesinlikle olmadığı o utanmış ve kafası karışmış ergenlik çağındaki çocuğun hareketlerini açıklamaya çalışıyordu. "Sana kötü davrandım ve bunun için çok üzgünüm. Keşke o kadar korkmuş ve aptal olmasaydım." Malak bunun 'ya şimdi ya hiç' vakası olduğunu biliyordu. Tüm iradesini topladı. "Seni seviyorum, Revan."

Revan sanki tokat atılmış gibi irkildi ve gözleri tutmaya çalıştığı gözyaşlarıyla parladı. Konuştuğunda sesi titriyordu. "Hayır."

"Evet." Malak konuşurken Revan'ı ikna etmek istercesine ona doğru yürüdü ama Revan geri çekildi. "Çocukluğumuzdan beri seni seviyorum. Sadece sen üniversiteden dönene kadar bunu anlayamamıştım. Seni öyle özlemiştim ki-"

Revan'ın gözleri öfkeyle doldu; durdu ve Malak'la yüzleşti. "Bunu bana şimdi mi söylüyorsun? Sonunda birisiyle mutlu olduğumda? Tam iki yılın vardı! Seni unutmam ne kadar zamanımı aldı haberin var mı?"

Malak'ın sesi güçlü ve dengeliydi. "Korkmuştum. Bu bize öğretilen her şeye ters bir durumdu. Duygularımı kontrol etmeye, seni sevmemeye çalıştım ama yapamıyorum." Revan'ın yüzünü ellerinin arasına aldı. "Biz birbirimize aidiz. Bunu biliyorsun," dedi sonsuz bir kesinlikle. Sonra zihinsel savunmalarını kaldırdı ve duygularını Revan'ın görebilmesi için çıplak bıraktı.

Revan'ın gözyaşları yanaklarından Malak'ın parmaklarına süzülmeye başladığında, içinde köpürmekte olan duyguları görebiliyordu ama tüm o öfke, karmaşa ve korkunun altında, kendisine karşı olan sevgiyi de hissedebiliyordu.

Malak eğildi ve hafifçe yüzündeki yaşları öptü ve kaçınılmaz olarak bir araya geldiler, önce çekinerek, ama zihinleri ve bedenleri birbirine dokundukça, gitgide artan bir yoğunlukla. Onun içine işleyen varlığıyla tamamen kendini kaybetmiş halde, Malak kokusunu içine çekti ve bedeniyle temasın tadını çıkardı. Ama Revan aniden sıçradı ve bir tokat attı; eli Malak'ın çenesine şiddetle inmişti.

Malak iri eliyle çenesini ovuşturdu ama yerini korudu. Kendini çok belirgin bir şekilde, yıllardır olmadığı kadar sakin ve dengeli hissediyordu; sonunda harekete geçmeye karar vermiş olması içindeki karmaşadan kurtulmasını sağlamıştı. Diğer tarafta Revan ise öfkesini kusmakla meşguldü.

Revan titreyen parmaklarla dudaklarına dokundu. "Seni orospu çocuğu! Defol!"

Malak kollarını önünde kavuşturdu ve sakince yanıtladı. "Hayır."

Revan'ın gözleri kısılırken, sesi kısık ve tehlikeliydi. "Ben seni dışarı atmadan defol."

Malak bunu yapmaya çalışacak kadar kızgın olduğunu biliyordu. Bu gece onu daha da zorlamanın, durumu kendi aleyhine çevirmekten başka bir işe yaramayacağını fark edince çıkmak üzere arkasını döndü; ama son bir kez Revan'ın gözlerinin içine bakmadan önce değil. "İstediğin kadar reddedebilirsin ama doğru olduğunu biliyorsun. Bu iş daha bitmedi."

Her ne kadar Revan'ı pencerenin yanında durmuş, Malak'a burnundan soluyarak bakar halde bırakmış olsa da, yüreği şimdi garip bir şekilde hafiflemişti. Kapı arkasından kapandığında Malak gülümsedi çünkü şimdi kesin olarak biliyordu ki, Revan'ın gerçeklerle yüzleşmesi ve Malak'ın onun yanındaki yerini alması artık an meselesiydi.

**

* * *

Ebon Hawk: Şu An**

Carth gözyaşlarının yanaklarını ıslatmasını izledi ve bu yüreğini parçalıyordu. Şok olmuştu. Beklediği tepki bu değildi ve incinmişti. Ona gitmek istiyordu ama taret odasının darlığından bu mümkün değildi. Bunun yerine ellerine uzandı ama Min'in sözleri buz kesmesine sebep oldu.

"Bunu bana söyleyen son adama ne yaptığımı biliyor musun?" Sesi hissiz ve boğuktu, gözlerindeki kayıtsızlık hararetle parlıyordu. Carth ürperdi; bilmek istediğinden emin değildi.

"Çenesini parçaladım."

Min kalkıp merdivenlerden inerek oradan uzaklaştığında, Carth nutku tutulmuş bir halde arkasına yaslandı.

Kendini esaslı bir yumruk yemiş gibi hissederken, birkaç saniye tamamen donmuş vaziyette orada oturdu. Bunu ne kadar düşünürse o kadar az şaşırıyordu. Filoda her zaman Revan ve Malak'ın sevgili olduklarına dair dedikodu olurdu. O zamanlar Carth bu söylentilerle hiç ilgilenmemişti. Revan ve Malak'ın liderliğinde kazanıyorlardı ve Carth'ın tek umurunda olan buydu.

Carth derin bir nefes aldı ve kararını verdi. Min'i yakaladığında neredeyse sancak tarafındaki yatakhaneye varmak üzereydi.

Omzundan tutarak Min'i kendine çevirdi. "Umurumda değil."

Min sessizce arkasını dönerek yatakhaneye girdi, gözlerinde tekin olmayan bir manasızlık vardı. Carth tepesi atmaya başlarken onu takip etti.

Mission ve Juhani onlar içeri girdiklerinde oynadıkları pazaak'tan kafalarını kaldırdılar; Carth kapıda durdu. Min'in buraya özellikle, başkalarının yanında onu rahat bırakır umuduyla geldiğini anladı ama bu sefer geri adım atmaya hiç niyeti yoktu.

Siniri arttıkça sesi yükseliyordu. "Beni dinle, kadın! Bu hiçbir şeyi değiştirmez!"

Min yatağına doğru ilerledi ve dizleri tutmamaya başladığında, son anda kendini yatağa bıraktı. Omuzları titrerken, ellerinin tersiyle yüzündeki gözyaşlarını silmeye başladı; Carth o anda kendini kontrol altına almaya çalıştığını görebiliyordu.

Zar zor gözlerine bakmayı başararak, Min yalvarırcasına konuştu. "Sakın." Sesi devam etmesine izin vermediğinde yüzü acıyla buruştu. "Sakın bana karşı iyi davranmaya kalkışma, Onasi!"

Carth onun anlamasını sağlamak istiyordu. "Benim için bir önemi yok. Seni hala seviyorum."

Min sıkıca gözlerini kapattı ve yutkundu. "Şefkatine tahammül edemiyorum! Bu çok fazla! Lütfen beni yalnız bırak."

Carth azimle dimdik durdu, çenesini sert bir şekilde kaldırmıştı. "Hayır. Bu sefer kaçmana izin vermiyorum."

Juhani ve Mission endişeli ve kararsız bir halde onları izlerken, Carth Min'le yalnız konuşabilmek için gitmelerini umuyordu. Ama gözlerinin önünde gerçekleşmekte olan bu olay karşısında afallamış ve ne yapacaklarına bilemez bir halde orada oturmaya

devam ediyorlardı.

Min'in onların arkasına saklanmasını engellemeye kararlı bir halde, Carth elinden geldiğince medeniliğini korumaya çalıştı. "Bizi yalnız bırakır mısınız?" Ama ikisi de hala tereddüt edince eklemek zorunda kaldı. "Lütfen?"

Juhani sonunda başını salladı ve gitmeye pek gönülsüzmüş gibi görünen Mission'u da sürükleyerek odadan çıktı.

Kapı, Jedi ve pilotu baş başa bırakarak arkalarından kapandı. Carth ürkütmekten korkuyormuş gibi usulca ona yaklaştı. "Bırak sana yardım edeyim."

"Bunu neden yapıyorsun?" Min'in sesi neredeyse suçlayıcı çıkmıştı. "Neden benden nefret etmiyorsun?"

"Senden nefret edemem, Min."

"Ben olmasaydım, şimdi karın ve oğlunla Telos'ta olacaktın."

"Eğer sen olmasaydın, onları Mandaloryalı'lar öldürmüş olacaklardı, hepimizi," dedi Carth. "O saldırının emrini sen vermedin, Malak verdi."

Min korkunç gerçekle Carth'ı olduğu yere mıhladı. "Savaş makinesini ben yarattım ve Cumhuriyet'in üzerine saldım. Eğer Telos'u vurmak iyi bir stratejik hamle olsaydı, ikinci kez düşünmeye bile ihtiyaç duymadan o emri ben verirdim. Malak benim komutamdaydı ve sorumlu benim çünkü onu ben yarattım. Hatırlamıyor olabilirim ama bu beni masum yapmaz." Sözleri Carth'a büyük bir darbe gibi inmişti ama bu ona karşı hislerini değiştirmiyordu. Min gözlerinde Carth'ın anlayamadığı yalvaran bir ifadeyle baktı. "Öldüklerini hissettim. Taris'teki tüm o insanların. Bunu insanlara ben de yaptım. Benden nefret etmelisin!"

Carth bir elini saçlarında gezdirdi ve açıklamaya çalıştı. "Yaptığın her şey için seni sorumlu tutmaya çalıştım; Morgana için, Dustil için, Telos için, ama yapamıyorum. Saul öldüğünde istediğim intikamı almıştım ama bu bana beklediğim huzuru getirmedi. Şimdi tek düşünebildiğim, seni korumak üzere verdiğim söz. Aptalca bir intikamın ötesini de düşünebilmem için bana bir sebep veren sensin." Ümitsizce aralarındaki mesafeyi kapatmak isterken, dikkatlice bir adım yaklaştı. "Min-"

Boğulurmuşçasına konuşurken sesi çatladı. "Bana o isimle hitap etme! O isim bir yalandan ibaret!"

"Yalan değil. İçinde bir karanlığın olduğunu biliyorum, Min. Revan'ı gördüm, unuttun mu? Ama bir seçme şansın var, o olmak zorunda değilsin. Çok daha fazlası olabilirsin."

Onu olduğu yerde tutmak istermiş gibi Min ellerini kaldırdı. "Hayır! Ben O'yum Carth ve hatırladıklarım…" Boğazında düğümlenen sözcükleri söyleyemedi.

"Jedi'lar sana her ne yaptıysa, şimdi tekrar yolunu seçmen için bir şans vermiş oldular. Sen iyi bir insansın Min ve ben de sana doğruyu seçebilmen için bir sebep vermek istiyorum. Sen bana bir gelecek verdin. Ben de sana bir gelecek sunmak istiyorum… benimle." Carth yavaşça yatakta yanına oturdu ve ellerini tuttu. "Bunu tek başına yapmak zorunda değilsin."

"Hayır. Zorundayım." Min öyle sert bir şekilde itti ki Carth neredeyse yataktan düşecekti. "Seni incitebilirim. Bir kere zaten neredeyse öldürüyordum. Seni seviyor olduğum gerçeği bunu değiştirmez. Onu da sevmiştim - ve karanlığa sürükledim. Beni korumaya çalışırken incinmeni istemiyorum."

Ama Carth 'hayır'ı cevap olarak kabul etmeye hiç niyetli değildi. "Sen kendi kendini yok ederken buna izleyici kalmayacağım. Bırak sana yardım edeyim. Eğer denememe izin vermezsen çok daha fazla incinirim." Min'i kollarına aldı ve sözcükleri saçlarına doğru fısıldadı. "Lütfen, izin ver deneyeyim."

Bu Min için çok fazlaydı. Kelime, dudaklarını kesermişçesine çıktı. "Hayır."

O zaman tamamen kendini kaybetti ve Carth ikinci kez o ağlarken sıkıca sarıldı. Hıçkırıkları sessiz odada yankılanıyordu. Pişmanlık ve keder dalgalar halinde yayılıyordu ve bir anda çılgına döndü, kendini kollarından kurtarmak için mücadele ederken anlaşılmazca bağırıyordu ama Carth onu bırakmayı reddetti. Sonunda çırpınmaktan vazgeçti, bağrışlar iç çekişlere dönüştü ve hareketsiz bir şekilde kollarında yığıldı.

Carth onun saçlarını eliyle geriye taradı ve sarılmaya devam etti, onu yeniden tek parça haline getirecek bir yol bulmaya kararlıydı.

* * *

Min, Jolee ve Carth kokpitte durmuş, _Ebon Hawk_'un hiper uzaydan çıkmasını bekliyordu. Gizemli Yıldız Yaratıcısı koordinatlarına doğru yaptıkları doksan dört saatlik yolculukları neredeyse bitmek üzereydi. 

Pilot koltuğunda oturan Carth'ın arkasında duran Min, gözlerini kapattı ve burnunun direğini ovuşturdu. Artık tükendiğini hissediyordu ve buna en büyük sebep de hemen önünde oturmakta olan adamdı.

Son dört günde bir arada olmamalarını gerektiren sayısız nedenin farkında olarak, Min bildiği her şekilde Carth'ı itmişti ama Carth onu bırakmayı kesin bir şekilde reddetmişti. Min kendisini rahat bırakması için bağırmış, çağırmış ama Carth inatçı bir şekilde kalmıştı. Kapıyı kilitlediğinde, T3'e kapıyı açtırmıştı. Daha da kötüsü, Carth neredeyse tüm mürettebatı kendi tarafına çekmiş gibi görünüyordu ve Min yol boyunca kendine saklanacak bir yer bulamamıştı. Son çare olarak onu kendinden uzak tutmak için Güç'e başvurabilirdi ama bu Min'in aşmak istemediği bir çizgiydi.

Carth'ın anlamadığı, sevgisinin Min'i yaralıyor oluşuydu. Min bile kendisine dayanamazken, Carth'ın nasıl kendisiyle aynı odada bulunmaya dayanabildiğini anlamıyordu. Carth'ı şiddetle seviyor olsa da, geçmişte işlediği tüm günahların ve kötülük yaptığı herkesin canlı bir kanıtı gibiydi. Onun yakınında olmak canını yakıyordu ve hak etmediği halde Carth'ın kendisini bu kadar seviyor olduğunu bilmek, dayanılmaz acı bir veriyordu. Ama Carth'ın bu inanılmaz inatçılığı ve azmi karşısında, Min sonunda pes etmişti. Onunla savaşacak ne gücü ne de iradesi kalmıştı ve her ne kadar üzücü olsa da, bir şeylerle savaşmaya ümitsizce ihtiyacı vardı. Min bu zayıflığından ve bir işi doğru yapabilme kabiliyetsizliğinden nefret ediyordu.

Geminin hızı kesildi ve hiper uzaydan çıktı, ve üçünü, küçük bir ay büyüklüğündeki ve elmas şeklindeki Yıldız Yaratıcısı olması gereken uzay istasyonun inanılmaz manzarası karşıladı. Sith destroyerleri ve diğer gemileri, kovandaki arılar gibi çevresinde dönüyordu. Bu sistemdeki tek yıldızın üzerinde asılı duruyordu ve inanılmaz bir şekilde, yıldızdan istasyona doğru emilen sarı bir enerji çizgisini görebiliyorlardı.

Üçü de bu istasyonun katıksız büyüleyiciliğinin karşısında konuşamayacak kadar etkilenmişlerdi. İlk toparlanan Carth oldu ve kom linki eline aldı. "Mission, alıcılar bunu gördü mü?"

Mission'un sesi nefes nefeseydi ve Min onun bilgisayar odasındaki ekranlardan bu görüntüyü izlemekte olduğunu anladı. "Evet. T3 gayet iyi çalıştıklarını söylüyor."

"Hissedebiliyor musun Jolee?"

Jolee başını salladı. "Neyi hissedebiliyor mu?" diye sordu Carth.

Min ürperdi. "Karanlık taraf gücünün bu uzay istasyonundan sızdığını hissedebiliyorum. Sanki neredeyse… neredeyse canlıymış gibi."

Carth küçük gemilerini algılayıcı sahasının tam kenarında tutmak konusunda dikkatliydi. Bir dakika içinde sahanın dışına çıkmak zorunda kalacaktı ya da Sith filosu tarafından fark edilmeyi göze almış olacaktı. Gergin bir dakika geçti ve tarama tamamlandı.

Min Yıldız Yaratıcısı'na ve sistemin yörüngesindeki yalnız gezegene garip deja vu hissiyle baktı. Zihninin bir köşesinde önemli olduğunu bildiği bir şey vardı ama ona erişemiyordu.

Carth veriyi Cumhuriyet Filosuna göndermeye başladı. Aktarımı henüz bitirmiş ve gemiyi tam küçük gezegene doğru yönlendirmeye başlamıştı ki, _Ebon Hawk_ sarsıldı. Geminin kontrol panelindeki ışıklar, alarm devreye girdiği anda yanıp sönmeye başladı.

Min yüzüstü düşmemek için Carth'ın koltuğunun arkasına sıkıca tutundu. Carth'ın yüzüne kararlı, odaklanmış ve inanılmaz sakin bir ifade hakim olurken, elleri panelde hızla çalışmaya başlamıştı. Min oldukça zayıf empati yeteneklerine rağmen, Carth'dan gelen gergin dalgaları hissedebiliyordu ve o daha bir şey söylemeden, durumun gerçekten kötü olduğunu biliyordu.

Carth bunu onayladı. "Bölücü alan. Kahretsin! Tüm aygıtlar kilitlendi ve sistemler aşırı yüklenmeye başladı!" dedi _Ebon Hawk_ şiddetle sallanmaya başlayıp, Min'in ayakta durmasını iyice güçleştirirken. "Dengeleyiciler kapandı. Düşeceğiz."

"Nereden geldiğini anlayabilir miyiz?" diye sordu sıktığı dişlerinin arasından Min.

Jolee ekranlardan birindeki çıktıya baktı. "T3 koordinatları almış."

Min Carth'a baktı. "Oraya inebilir misin?"

"Evet. Ama oturup kemerlerini bağlamalısın. Sıkı tutunun… bu zorlu bir iniş olacak."

Min duvarlardan destek alarak bilgisayar odasına doğru sendeleyerek yürüdü. Mission'un yanına yerleşip kemerlerini taktı. Mission korkmuş görünüyordu ama sahte bir kabadayılıkla bunun üzerini örtmeye çalıştı. "Carth orada ne yapıyor? Gemiyi gözleri kapalı filan mı uçurmaya çalışıyor?"

Min ona güven vermek için gülümsemeye çalıştı ve zayıf bir espri girişiminde bulundu. "Biraz mücadeleye ihtiyacı olduğunu söyledi. Hep aynı şeyleri yapmak canını sıkmaya başlamış."

Mission zayıf bir şekilde gülümsedi ama verdiği cevap, _Ebon Hawk_'un atmosfere girmesiyle birlikte yeniden şiddetle yana yatması sayesinde kaybolup gitmiş oldu.

Min sezilerini gemiye yaydı ve bir parça korkuyla karışmış gaddar bir kararlılık içindeki Carth'dan gelen yüksek gerilimi hissetti. Gemi öylesine sallanıyordu ki dişleri takırdıyordu ve inanılmaz bir eğim kazanıp düştüğünde, Min mide bulantısıyla baş etmeye çalıştı. Dünyanın devasa bir bulanık karaltıya döndüğü sarsıcı bir dakikadan sonra gemi gezegenin yüzeyine çarptı ve ikisini koltuklarında kumaş bebekler gibi silkeleyerek soluklarını kesti. Çarpmanın şiddetiyle Min'in kemeri tenini yakarken, gemi yüzeyde sürüklenerek bir dizi küçük sıçrayış gerçekleştirdi ve sonunda sessizce durdu. Min, pilottan gelen rahatlama dalgalarını hissedebiliyordu.

Kemerlerini çözüp diğerlerini bulmak ve hasarın kapsamını belirlemek üzere oradan ayrıldı. Daha yeni düşmüş olsalar da, geçirdiği dört cehennem gibi günden sonra sonunda somut bir şeyler yapabilecek olmanın verdiği garip bir rahatlık hissediyordu.

* * *

Tropik güneşin altında, dik bir patikada Revan ve küçük astromekanik droidi takip ederken kum, Canderous'un botlarının altında parçalanıyordu. Tepeye vardıklarında durdular ve bir süre yukarıdaki eski tapınağın yarattığı manzarayı izlediler. 

T3 heyecanla bipleyip cıyaklamaya başladı.

"İşte burası," dedi Revan, droidin mırıldanmalarını kendisi için Mandalorya diline çevirirken. "Bölücü alan buradan yayılıyor."

İçinde bulundukları durumun pek mükemmel olduğu söylenemezdi. Dengeleyiciler tamamen devre dışı kalmıştı ve _Ebon Hawk_'un iletişim sistemi dahil tüm kritik sistemleri aşırı yüklenmişti. Bölücü alan yüzünden düşmüş diğer gemilerden gerekli parçaları toplayabilseler bile, duruma hazırlıksız olan Cumhuriyet Filosu buraya varmadan bölücü alanı kapatmak için bir yol bulmaları gerekecekti. Aksi takdirde tropikal gezegen, çoktan karşılaştıkları şu saldırgan, ilkel ırktan ve vahşi rancor'lardan çok daha fazlasına ev sahipliği yapmak zorunda kalacaktı.

Carth, Mission ve Zaalbar yakındaki diğer gemileri muhtemel parçalar için aramaya koyulmuşken, Jolee, Juhani, Revan, Canderous ve T3 de adayı keşfe çıkmışlardı. Aşırı koruyucu pilot Revan'ı gözünün önünden ayırmak istememiş, ama zaman kısıtlılığı yüzünden fazla bir seçeneklerinin olmadığı Revan tarafından kendisine hatırlatıldığında boyun eğmişti. Carth görevleri bu şekilde pay etmenin gerçekten de en etkili yol olduğunu inkar etmedi ama ayrılırlarken yine de kaşları çatıktı.

Kısa bir zaman sonra iki kişilik gruplara ayrılmış, Jolee ve Juhani adanın batısını alırken, Revan ve Canderous da doğuyu incelemeye başlamışlardı. Revan bu şekilde daha hızlı çalışacaklarını söylemişti ama Canderous bunu önermesindeki gerçek amacının bu olmadığından adı gibi emindi ve Carth'ın bunu öğrendiğinde öfkeden moraracağını gayet iyi biliyordu. Canderous'un umurunda değildi. Tek bildiği, Revan'ın kendi başının çaresine gayet iyi bakabileceğiydi. Revan'ın pilota neden tahammül ettiğini anlamasa da, kendisini etkilemedikten sonra ikisinin arasında yaşananlar onu hiç ilgilendirmiyordu.

HK gemiyi korumakla görevlendirilmişti. Başta bu göreve sinirlenmiş olsa da, bir süre sonra yerli et torbalarının saldırı sıklığını fark ettiğinde sakinleşmişti.

Canderous içinde bulundukları durumu kafasında tarttı. Bir çift vahşi rancor tapınakla kendileri arasındaki çimenlere yatmış güneşleniyorlardı. Daha önce gördüğü bazı rancor'lar kadar büyük değillerdi ama iki veya üçlü gruplar halinde saldırıyor olmaları, irilikten yana eksiklerini büyük ölçüde kapatıyordu.

Aşağıya doğru, çirkin ve pençeli yaratıkları incelemekte olan Revan'a baktı. "Evet?"

"Büyük ihtimalle diğerlerini bulup, bir plan filan yapmalıyız. Böylesi daha güvenli olur."

Canderous bunun nereye varacağını merak ederek, tarafsız bir homurdanmayla karşılık verdi.

Başını kaldırarak Canderous'a baktı, gözlerindeki ifade neredeyse yabaniydi. Canderous bu bakışı tanıdı; Manaan'da pervasızca bir şeyler yaparken de gözlerinde bu ifade vardı. "Ama bugün kendimi güvenli hissetmiyorum."

Hiçbir uyarıda bulunmadan, içinde tüm araç gerecini taşıdığı deri çanta hafif bir sesle kuma düştü. Revan ışın kılıçlarını kabzalarından çıkardı ve rancor'lara doğru yürümeye başladı. Canderous dişlerinin arasından bir küfür savurdu, çünkü şu anda onu durdurup durdurmamak konusunda tereddüde düşerken nadir ve nahoş bir vicdan krizi yaşıyordu.

Fazlasıyla öfkeli bir halde, eski Karanlık Sith Lordunun kendi kahrolası kararlarını alabilecek kapasitede olduğuna karar vererek seri silahını yüklendi ve onu takip etti. Rancor'lar şimdi, ışın kılıçlarını havaya kaldırmış koşturmakta olan Revan'ın yaklaştığını hissetmiş ve kıpırdanmaya başlamışlardı. Canderous, Revan'ın başkasını değil, özellikle kendisini yanına almakta diretmesinin, kararlarına en az ihtimalle karşı çıkacak kişi olmasından kaynaklandığını fark etti. Bu konuda kendini nasıl hissettiğinden emin değildi.

Revan en yakındaki rancor'u burnundan, altın renkli ışın kılıçlarından biriyle yakaladığında Canderous ateş açtı. Yaratık acıyla gürledi ve savurduğu devasa sivri pençeleri, yana kaçan Revan'ı kıl payı ıskaladı. İkinci rancor son hızda Revan'a doğru saldırıya geçtiğinde dişleri ve pençeleri parlıyordu. Canderous silahını bu rancor'a çevirdi ve blaster ışınları kalın derili yaratığa fazla bir zarar veriyormuş gibi görünmese de, en azından oldukça yavaşlatarak Revan'ın hayvanın hantal cüssesinin altında çiğnenmesini engellemişti.

Seri silahını yere attı ve vibrokılıçlarını çıkardı. Yanına ulaştığında, Revan'ın kendini zaptederek sadece ışın kılıçlarını kullandığını fark etti. Şu anda iki yaratığı birden uzak tutuyordu; Canderous en yakındakini seçti ve saldırdı. Yaratık şu anda Revan'a odaklanmıştı ve yan tarafını saldırıya açık bırakmıştı. Bir vibrokılıcını sapladı ve kılıç rancor'un kalın derisini deşerek girdi. Canderous daha kılıcını kalın deriden çekip alamadan, rancor acı bir çığlık atmış ve ilgisiyle birlikte bedenini ona doğru çevirmişti. Rancor delicesine pençelerini sallayıp üzerine gelirken, Canderous hızla geri çekildi. Pençeler tarafından deşilmemeye çalışırken, bir açık beklemeye başladı. Hayvan cüssesini iyice dikleştirip şahlanırken, buna kulakları patlatıcı bir kükreme eşlik etti. Canderous çabucak toparlandı ve korunmasız kalan göbeğine doğru hamle yaparak, kılıcıyla yaratığın bağırsaklarını deşti. Rancor acı dolu çığlıklarla top gibi yüzüstü yere yığılırken, Canderous kılıcını gözüne saplayarak canavarı daha fazla eziyet çekmekten kurtardı.

Soluklanmak için durduğunda bir yanık et kokusu aldı ve hayvanın sırtındaki yanıkları gördü. Başını kaldırıp baktığında, kendi beğenmiş bir şekilde bipleyen T3'ü gördü ve hayvanı drodin ateşe vermiş olduğunu fark etti. Diğer rancor'u çoktan öldürmüş olan Revan, kaşları kalkmış bir vaziyette droide bakıyordu. Canderous şimdi dumanlar çıkaran yaratıktan kılıcını çekip aldı ve üzerindeki pıhtılaşmış kanı çimenlerde temizledi. Kılıçlarını temizlemesi bitip silahını tekrar aldığında, Revan çantasını sırtlanmış, tekerleklerinin üzerinde kendinden emin bir şekilde onu takip eden droidle birlikte tapınağa doğru ilerlemeye başlamıştı.

Revan'ın çantasından araçlarını çıkarıp çalışmaya başlamasını izledi. Taş yolda çömelirken, Canderous daha çok rancor ya da saldırgan yerlilere karşı gözünü açık tutuyordu. Gölgeli bir noktaya yerleşti ve cebinden paketini çıkararak bir sigara yaktı. Sigarasından derin bir nefes çektikten sonra, ciğerlerinin leziz yanışını hissetti ve dumanı burnundan verdi. Üçüncü sigarasını yaktığında güneş ufukta kaybolmak üzereydi. Revan çalışmasını bırakarak arkasına yaslandı ve kapıyı incelemeye başladı.

Bir nefes daha çektiğinde, Revan ona baktı. "Bir tane de ben alabilir miyim?"

Kaşlarını çatarak paketi ve çakmağı attı. "Ne zamandan beri sigara içiyorsun sen?"

"Şu andan beri." Paketten bir sigara çıkardı ve ne yapacağını tam kestiremiyormuş gibi baktı. "Darth Revan olarak o kadar kötü alışkanlıktan sonra, bir tane daha edinmenin fazla sorun çıkarmayacağını düşünüyorum."

"Daha önce içmiş miydin?" Kendi başına nasıl yakılacağını keşfedip edemeyeceğini beklemeye karar vermişti.

"Hiç sanmam."

Sigarayı tutuşundaki beceriksizliğe bakılacak olursa, Canderous da hiç sanmıyordu. Bir süre Revan'ın sigarayla boğuşmasını zevkle izledi. Revan sonunda yakmaya başardı. Çektiği derin nefesi, yaşlarla dolu gözlerle bir öksürük krizi takip etti.

Canderous ortalığı bir kahkahayla inletti. Eski Karanlık Sith Lordunun sigara içmeye çalışmasını izlemek, uzun zamandır gördüğü en komik şeydi.

Revan yüzünü ekşiterek yaşlardan kurtulmak için gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve boğulurcasına konuştu. "Bu rezil bir şey."

Canderous hala gülerken başını iki yana salladı. "Henüz içine çekme. Ağzında tutup üfle. İçine çekme alıştırması yapmış olursun."

Revan da öyle yaptı ve kapıyı incelemeye devam etti. Canderous o zaman uzun zamandır içini kemiren soruyu sordu. "Benim hakkımda ne düşündüğünü biliyorum. Neden hala kalmama izin veriyorsun?"

Canderous Davik için çalıştığı günleri Revan'a anlatmıştı; gurur duymadığı zamanları, ve bir Mandaloryalı savaşçısı olarak geçirdiği günleri de anlatmıştı; büyük gurur duyduğu zamanları. Bazen anlattığı hikayeleri eğlendirici ve daima ilginç bulduğunu bilse de, Canderous aptal değildi. Bazen Revan'ın verdiği tepkilerden, hoşnutsuzluğunu ve hatta anlattıkları karşısında düştüğü dehşeti görebiliyordu. Sevgilisinin de kendisiyle ilgili düşünceleri hesaba katılacak olursa, neden hala burada olduğunu anlayamıyordu.

"Başlangıçta işe yaradığın içindi." Kısa bir aradan sonra devam etti. "Tabi bir de eğlenceliydin. Bu önemli bir özellik." Sigarasının külünü döktü ve Canderous'un gözlerinin içine baktı. "Bir süre sonra sanırım sana alıştım. Senden hoşlanıyorum. Hoşlanmamalıyım, ama öyle. Sen tam bir pisliksin Canderous, ama ben de öyleyim. Ve biz pislikler birbirimize destek olmalıyız. Benim ne olduğumu düşünecek olursak, senin kıçına tekme koymam büyük bir ikiyüzlülük olurdu." Duraksadı, sigarasından çok daha küçük bir nefes çekti ve bu sefer boğulmamayı başardı. "Tüm bunlar bittikten sonra ne yapacaksın?"

"Bilmiyorum. Hiç düşünmedim. Neden sordun?"

Omuz silkti. "Sadece merak ettim."

"Seninle olan zamanım bittiğinde ve sen daha büyük işlere giriştiğinde, ben yine kendi yolumu bulacağım. İstediğim her şeyi yapabildiğim zamanları anımsıyorum. Öldür, sakatla, katlet- benim için hepsi aynıydı. Ama artık yaşlandığıma göre, geçmişime bakıp pişman olabilirim." Canderous sırtındaki kılıçlarından birini kınından çekti ve dikkatle incelemeye başladı. "Jagi'yle olanlar…bilmiyorum."

Bu olay onu kimseye itiraf etmekten hoşlanmayacağı kadar sarsmıştı. "Bana biraz zaman ver ve kafamda bazı şeyleri açıklığa kavuşturayım. Hayatımın gidişatından memnun değilim. Bir zamanlar olduğum Mandaloryalı değilim artık. Artık seninle tanıştığımda olduğum paralı asker bile olduğumu sanmıyorum. Sanırım hayatımda dövüşten ve savaştan daha fazlasına ihtiyacım var. Bir amaç ya da onun gibi bir şeye."

Revan kaşlarını kaldırdı ve o gözlerde Canderous daha önce kendisine bakarken hiç görmediği bir şeyle karşılaştı. Onaylama.

Canderous'u derin bakışlarıyla olduğu yere mıhlarken Revan sordu. "Peki ya Mandalor Kanunu? Savaşta onur. Ölümü aldatmak. Kollarda yoldaşlar."

"Mandaloryalı'ların –bizim – savaşma tarzımızın benim için bir çekiciliği yok. Savaşın heyecanını hissetmek için dünyalara tecavüz edip yağmalamak artık eskidi. Çok eskidi. Sanırım ben artık daha farklıyım. Belki daha fazlayım, belki daha az. Artık galakside eskiden olduğu gibi Mandaloryalı klanlarına yer yok. Eskiden yaptığım gibi hiç durmadan savaşmaya devam edebilir miyim bilmiyorum. Savaşçılar bile yaşlandıklarında anlayışlı olurlar. Geriye dönüp bakıyorum ve savaşçı olarak elime geçen fırsatlardan ve sonra da, hayatımın geri kalanında elime geçenlerden pişmanlık duyuyorum." Kaşlarını çatarak kılıcı kınına soktu; kılıç evini tanırmışçasına ölümcül, keskin bir sesle yerine oturdu. "Bu kadar çok şey olup biterken böyle olmamalıyım ama sanki içimde bir şeyler değişmiş gibi ve ben değişenin ne olduğunu bilmiyorum." Sözlerini elini sallayarak savuşturdu, bu yeni ortaya çıkan iç gözlemden nefret ediyordu.

"Vicdan sahibi mi olmaya başlıyorsun, Canderous?"

Sigarasını hırsla tapınak basamaklarında söndürdü. "Pah! Zar zor! Böyle şeyler bir savaşçıya yakışmaz! Ben iyice duygusallaşmadan şu işlerimizi halledelim."

Revan ona son bir bakış attı ve konuyu değiştirdi. "Takıldık." Açıklama olarak tapınağı işaret etti. "Bu tapınakta Güç ve teknoloji birleştirilmiş. Kapıda açamadığım bir Güç bariyeri var. İçeri girmek için başka bir yol bulmalıyız."

"Aklında bir şey var mı?"

"Hayır. Ama daha önce bir yol bulmuştum. Cevabı bu adada bir yerlerde olmalı."

Bir gün sonra Revan cevabını buldu ve bu cevap kendini daha önce burnundan getirmiş olduğu bir ırk şeklinde ortaya koydu.

Zorunlu iniş yaptıkları bu isimsiz gezegen, Yıldız Haritalarını ve Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nı inşa etmiş ırkın anayurduydu. Rakata, Güç'le birleştirdikleri teknolojileriyle bir zamanlar galaksiye hükmetmişlerdi ama şimdi ancak savaşçı kabilelerden oluşuyorlardı ve Güç'e duyarsızlığa mahkum oldukları için kendi yarattıkları teknolojiyi kullanamaz hale gelmişlerdi.

Kendilerini gördükleri anda saldırıya geçen ilkel kardeşlerinin aksine, oldukça barışçıl ve çok daha uygar görünen gri renkli, iki ayaklı ve kubbe şeklinde kafalı bir ırk olan Rakata rahiplerinin yaşadığı bir köy bulmuşlardı. Jedi'ların, dillerini anlayabilen Min'i daha önce tanıştıkları konusunda bilgilendirdikleri köylerine girmelerine izin vermişlerdi. Son kez bu gezegene geldiğinde, korkunç Yıldız Yaratıcısı teknolojisini yok etmelerine yardım edeceği sözünü vererek, tapınağa girebilmek için rahipleri kandırmıştı. Ama onlara ihanet etmişti ve daha sonra olanlar da artık tarih kitaplarında anlatılıyordu.

Rakata onu bu sefer pek de hoş karşılamamıştı. Gayet anlaşılır şekilde ona inanmamışlardı ve Min'in onları bu sefer samimi olduğu konusunda nasıl ikna edebileceğine dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Çözüm Jolee'den gelmişti; Min tarafından tercüme edilen uzun bir ağız arama seansından sonra, üst düzey bir Rakata heyet üyesinin komşu bir savaşçı kabile tarafından esir alındığını öğrenmişlerdi. Bir anlaşmaya varılmıştı. Eğer Jedi esir üyeyi iyi niyetinin bir göstergesi olarak kurtarırsa, o zaman tapınağa girmesine izin vereceklerdi. Tapınağın şu anda tamamıyla Sith'in kontrolü altında olması dolayısıyla Rakata'nın, Jedi'ın tapınağa girmesine izin vermekle kaybedeceği hiçbir şeyinin olmaması da bu anlaşmada oldukça işe yarayan bir gerçekti.

Böylelikle Jedi'lar Rakata'ların istediğini yaptı. Rakata rahibinin salıverilmesini rakip kavimle konuşarak halletmeye çalışmışlardı ama kabilenin ilkel, savaşçı düşünce tarzları buna izin vermemişti. Sonunda, korkunç bir toplu kıyımdan sonra Rakata rahibini kurtarabilmişler ve rahipler tapınağa girmesine razı olmuşlardı.

Ertesi gün şafakta, Rakata rahipleri Güç bariyerini indirip tapınak kapısını açması beklenen uzun ve yorucu ayinlerine başlamışlardı. Güneş gökyüzünü yakarak yükselirken, rahipler kendi ırklarına özgü derin ve cızırtılı sesleriyle ilahilerini okuyorlardı. Jolee dev bir palmiyenin gölgesinde, sırtını gövdeye yaslayarak oturmuş töreni izliyordu. Juhani onun yanında bağdaş kurmuş, derin bir meditasyon içindeyken, sinirli enerjisini kontrol altında tutamayan Min ise Jolee'nin önünde volta atıyordu.

İlk planları, her ne kadar heyet üyesini kurtarmış olsa da Rakata'lar Min'e karşı tedbiri elden bırakmadığı ve yanında kimseyi almasına razı olmadıkları için, Min'in tapınağa yalnız girmesiydi. Ama hem Jolee hem de Juhani, tapınağın içinde beklemekte olan tehlikelerle ilgili kısa ama güçlü bir imgelem görmüşler ve hızla tepeye koşarak, Min'in Rakata'yı onların da tapınağa alınmaları konusunda ikna etmesi için diretmişlerdi. Min reddetmişti ve üçü bir süre tartıştıktan sonra, Jolee ve Juhani istese de istemese de onunla geleceklerini söyleyince pes etmişti. Bu sefer tören şefiyle yapılan tartışmadan sonra, eğer birkaç kişi içeri girerlerse başarı şanslarının daha yüksek olacağını kabul ettirebilmişlerdi.

Ayinin daha süreceğinin bilincinde, Jolee iyice yerleşti ve biraz dinlenmeye çalıştı. Ama bu çok zordu. Gerginlik gittikçe artıyordu çünkü Cumhuriyet Filosunun Yıldız Yaratıcısı'na saldırmak üzere sisteme varmasına bir gün gibi az bir zaman kalmıştı. Yıllardır bildiği ve ustalıkla kullandığı tekniklerle Jolee bedenini rahatlattı, zihnini boşalttı ve uykuya daldı.

Kırk yıl sonra bile, hatırası rüyalarında peşini bırakmıyordu.

_Jolee'ye bir şeylerin ters gittiğini söyleyen, evin gergin sessizliğiydi. Bahçe aletlerini yere bırakıp, ellerindeki toprağı silkeledikten sonra Jolee doğruldu ve sevgili bahçesinin taşlık patikasından yürüyerek evine girdi. _

_Onu yatak odasında buldu. Nayama giysilerini bir valize dolduruyordu ve yine kendisini terk edeceğini fark edince Jolee'nin göğsü sıkıştı. Düşüncesi bile dayanılmazdı._

_Kapı girişinde öylece donakalmıştı. Boğazına düğümlenen yumruyu yutkundu. "Bunu yapma."_

_Nayama duraksadı ve ona baktı, güzel yüzü gergin ve bitkindi. "Benimle gel."_

"_Bunu yapamayacağımı biliyorsun," dedi Jolee sessizce._

"_Yani yapmayacağını. Benim için bile." Sesinde acı vardı. Aylar önce, Jolee'nin yalvarışlarına ve itirazlarına rağmen Exar Kun'u bir grup genç Jedi ile birlikte izlemek için Ossus'u terk etmişti. Birkaç gün önce geri dönmüştü ve Jolee bu dönüşün tek amacının kendisini de Exar Kun'un güç arayışına katılması için ikna etmek olduğunu anlayıncaya kadar karısının kendisine dönmesinden dolayı rahatlamış ve inanılmaz mutlu olmuştu. Nayama döndüğünde değişmişti; soğuk ve uzaktı artık. Defalarca tartışmışlar ama hiçbirinden bir sonuç elde edememişlerdi._

_Nayama çantasını sırtına attı ve ışın kılıcını beline taktı. "Yolumdan çekil."_

_Jolee kenara çekilirken yüreği parçalanıyordu. Nayama'yı evde takip etti, karısının çevik adımları arayı hızla açıyordu. Kapıya vardığında, Jolee son bir kez denedi._

"_Seni seviyorum, Nayama. Lütfen kal."_

_Nayama durdu ve ona döndü, ve bir anlığına Jolee'nin içine bir umut doğdu. Ama sonra onun yüzünü gördü. Nayama'nın yeşil gözleri soğuk bir öfkeyle yanıyordu._

_Nayama sözleri tükürürcesine konuşurken ellerini yumruk yapmıştı. "Beni seviyor musun? Lütfen. Sen beni sevmiyorsun. Eğer sevseydin bana engel olmaya çalışmazdın. Eğer sevseydin benimle gelirdin."_

"_Exar Kun'u izlemek sadece üzüntü ve ölüm getirecek. Bu çılgınlık."_

"_Sen bundan ne anlarsın? Sen korkağın tekisin, Jolee. Jedi Konseyi'nin aptalca öğretilerinin arkasına saklanıyorsun, potansiyelini kullanmaktan ve onların sana vermekten kaçındığı güçten korkuyorsun." Jolee tüm bu nefret dolu sözlerin altında yatan acıyı hissedebiliyordu. "Söylediklerinin yarısına bile inanmıyorsun ama buna rağmen onları bana tercih ediyorsun."_

"_Bu doğru değil. Ben seni seçiyorum." Jolee sanki ona dokunursa gerçekleri de gösterebilirmiş gibi Nayama'nın omuzlarını sertçe tuttu. "Kendine bir bak! Sana neler olduğunu göremiyor musun? Nefret ve öfkeyle dolduruluyorsun ve bu da seni karanlık tarafa yönlendiriyor."_

"_Hayır. Sadece beni özgürleştiriyor." Nayama'nın ifadesi yumuşadı ve Jolee'nin yanağına dokundu. Jolee'nin yüreği sızladı çünkü şu anda hatırladığı karısına bakmaktaydı. "Benimle gel, Jolee. Bu gücü kullanabileceğimiz onca şeyi düşün. Her şeyi yapabiliriz, istediğimiz her şey olabiliriz. Yardım edebileceğimiz onca insanı düşün. Muhteşem olurdu. İkimiz birlikte, olması gerektiği gibi."_

_Aşk ve gerçeğin arasında parçalanmış vaziyette, Jolee birkaç uzun, gergin saniye boyunca tereddüt etti. Bir gün karanlık yolu takip etmesi için tahrik edileceğini daima biliyordu ama bunun karşısındaki kadın şeklinde kendini göstereceğini asla düşünmemişti. Ona Güç'ü kullanmayı öğrettiği için kendine lanet ediyordu. Eğer öğretmemiş olsaydı, şimdi karısı bu durumda olmayacaktı._

_İstediği her şeyi elinin tersiyle iterek, gözlerini kapattı ve ellerini çekti. "Hayır."_

_Nayama'nın dudaklarından ilkel, öfkeli bir çığlık yükseldi. Jolee'yi beklemediği bir anda yakalayarak, onu Güç dalgasıyla koridora fırlattı ve sırtını karşı duvara çarparak yere düşmesine sebep oldu._

_Karısının havayı döven çift bıçaklı ışın kılıcı, acıyla bulanıklaşan görüşünü kapladı ve yalpalayarak ayağa kalkmasına sebep oldu. Donmuş halde karısının hazırlanışını izledi; aklı o anda Nayama'nın gerçekten kendisini öldürmeye çalıştığı gerçeğini idrak etmeye çalışıyordu. Onca tartışma ve kavgaya rağmen, yine de işin buraya varacağını hiç düşünmemişti. Kendi ışın kılıcını çekip karısının atağını bloke ettiğinde, onu motive eden tek şey hayatta kalma içgüdüsüydü. Kıvılcımlar uçuştu ve yeşil kırmızıyla karşılaştı. O anda bile aklının bir köşesine, Nayama'nın kılıcının rengini çoktan değiştirmiş olduğunu not etti._

_Nayama'yı iterek, birkaç adım gerilemesine sebep oldu; bu durum koridordan yemek odasına kadar geri çekilerek, daha fazla hareket imkanı ve düşünecek zaman bulmasını sağladı._

_Nayama bir elini uzatarak büyük ahşap yemek masasını zihniyle kaldırdı ve Jolee'nin üzerine savurdu. Jolee üzerine düşmesini engellemek için masanın yönünü değiştirdi ve masa karşı duvara çarparken, Nayama'nın geçen yıldönümlerinde kendisine hediye etmiş olduğu camdan süsleri paramparça etti._

"_Nayama! Kes şunu!"_

_Ama mantık Nayama'yı çoktan terk etmişti ve tüm gücüyle saldırdı. Işın kılıçları onlar çarpıştıkça cızırdıyor ve uğulduyordu. Nayama saldırıyor, Jolee savunuyordu; karısını incitecek bir şey yapmaya cesaret edemiyordu. Nayama onu mutfağa kadar geri püskürttü ve elinden yıldırım gücünü serbest bıraktı. Jolee zar zor da olsa ışından kaçmayı başardı ve elektrik başının yanından vızıldayarak geçerek, duvarda siyah yanık izleri bıraktı._

_Jolee çevresine bir hareketsizlik alanı örmeye çalıştı ama Nayama bundan kurtuldu. O zaman Jolee başının gerçekten dertte olduğunu anladı. Işın kılıcı konusunda ikisi de eşit olsalar da, Jolee Güç'ü kullandığında her zaman daha iyiydi. Jolee'nin fazladan gücü ve yıllarca aldığı eğitim sayesinde, Nayama daha önce böyle bir saldırıya asla direnememişti. Bunun sebebi karanlık tarafın gücünü arttırması olmalıydı. Nayama'nın kendisini gerçekten öldürebileceğini fark ettiğinde, Jolee'nin içine korku düşmeye başladı._

_Jolee Nayama'nın kullandığı taktiği denedi. Zihniyle uzandı ve karısının hemen yanındaki tezgahta duran tabakları üzerine gönderdi. Kırmızı çift bıçaklar havada hızla dönerken, Nayama hiç zorlanmadan ışın kılıcıyla defederek hepsini parçaladı. Porselen parçaları büyük bir tangırtıyla yere saçıldı._

_Mutfağın iki ucundan soluk soluğa birbirlerine baktılar._

_Jolee çılgın gibi söyleyecek, onun durmasını sağlayacak bir şeyler bulmaya çalışıyordu ama Nayama'nın mantık dışı öfkesinin karşısında kelimelerin yetersiz kalacağını biliyordu._

"_Sorun nedir Jolee?" dedi alay edercesine dudakları gaddarlıkla kıvrılırken. "Bu kadar güçlü olduğumu bilmiyordun, değil mi? Zayıf olduğumu sanıyordun, senin gibi."_

"_Hayır. Zayıf olduğunu asla düşünmedim, Nayama."_

"_Zayıftım. Sana olan sevgim beni engelliyordu. Ama artık değil."_

_Nayama ona doğru sıçradı ve ışın kılıçları tekrar karşılaştı. Geçtikleri yerleri harabeye çevirirken, Nayama kocasını önce mutfaktan salona, sonra da bahçeye kadar geri püskürttü. Bahçeye vardıklarında Jolee ter içindeydi ve yorulmaya başlamıştı. Artık ya bunu sona erdirecek bir karara varacak ya da ölecekti._

_Jolee kendini zaptetmeyi bıraktı ve Nayama'yı bloke edemediği bir dizi Güç yıldırımıyla vurdu. Nayama'nın çığlık atarken sırtı geriye doğru büküldü. Işın kılıcı yere düştü ve kendi kendine kapandı. Jolee görünmeyen parmakların boğazını sıktığını hissetti ve bir dakika kadar, iradeleri savaşırken Jolee bilinçli kalma mücadelesi veriyordu. Sonunda odaklandı ve Nayama'nın saldırısından kendini sıyırarak onu eve doğru fırlatan bir Güç dalgası gönderdi. Nayama'nın omuzu duvara çarptı ve yere kayarak düşmeden önce, Jolee kırılan kemiklerin sesini duydu. Nayama ışın kılıcını kendine çağırmaya çalıştı ama Jolee ondan önce davrandı; ışın kılıcı yerden Jolee'nin açılmış eline uçtu. Nayama'nın başında durdu ve kendi kılıcını onun boğazına doğru tuttu. Ne yapacağına karar vermek için çırpınırken, kılıcının yeşil ışığı Nayama'nın solgun tenine yansıyordu._

_Nayama kolunu kucağına çekti ve ona baktı. "Beni öldürecek misin Jolee?" diye sordu fazlasıyla sakin bir sesle._

_Jolee her şeyden çok sevdiği kadının yüzüne baktı ve bir yabancı gördü. Nefret ve yozlaşma, tıpkı bir kanserin yayılması gibi dalgalar halinde ona ulaşıyordu. Nayama karanlığa tamamen boyun eğmişti ve Jolee bunu şimdi sonlandırması gerektiğini biliyordu. Eğer gitmesine izin verirse, neler yapabileceğini tahmin etmesi imkansızdı._

"_Hadi Jolee, öldür beni. Zayıf olmadığını kanıtla."_

_Jolee ışın kılıcını kapattı. Nayama başını geri atarak gülmeye başladı. Öyle korkunç bir sesti ki, Jolee'nin ürpermesine sebep oldu._

_Nayama ayağa kalktı ve başını iki yana salladı. "Bunu yapamayacağını biliyordum. Gerçekten zavallının tekisin."_

_Başka bir şey söylemeden arkasını döndü ve Jolee'yi paramparça olmuş bir halde bırakarak hayatından çıktı._

"Jolee, uyan." Jolee irkilerek uyandığında, yanına çömelmiş ve oldukça endişeli görünen Min'le karşılaştı. "İyi misin?"

Jolee elleriyle gözlerini ovuştururken titriyordu. Yüzü soğuk bir terle kaplanmıştı. "Evet," dedi boğuk bir sesle.

Bu rüyayı gördüğü için şaşkındı. Özellikle kabusları engellemek için zihin odaklama tekniklerini kullanmaya başladığından beri bu rüyayı görmemişti. Bu tekniği Min'e de öğretmeyi önermiş ama Min onun yardımını istemediğini söyleyerek terslemişti. Jolee bu rüyanın neden şimdi yeniden kendini gösterdiğini merak etti.

Hala rüyadan dolayı altüst durumda, Min'e çıkıştı. "Laklakçı hemşireler gibi tepemde dikilip durma."

Min gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve oturdu. "Her neyse, ihtiyar."

Jolee derhal huysuz sözlerinden pişman oldu ama geri almasına fırsat kalmadan Min uzaklaşmıştı bile. Manaan'daki "sohbetlerinden" bu yana, Min kendisiyle ancak çok gerekliyse konuşmuştu.

Jolee ayağa kalktı ve tutulmuş kaslarını gerdi. Çevresine bakındığında, gökyüzüne alacakaranlık çöktüğünü ve kısa bir süre sonra tamamen karanlık basacağını gördü. Juhani hala yanında bağdaş kurarak oturuyor ve meditasyon yapıyordu. Min büyük bir taşa oturmuş, hala ilahi okuyan rahipleri izliyordu.

Jolee ona katıldı ve ılık taşa oturarak ellerini kucağında birleştirdi. "Sence daha ne kadar sürecek?" diye sordu yeniden bir sohbet başlatabilme umuduyla.

"Bilmiyorum. Daha fazla uzayacağını sanmam." Dönüp Jolee'nin gözlerine baktı. "O bizi bekliyor."

Jolee kaşlarını çattı. "Kim?"

"Bastila. Bağımız aracılığıyla onun varlığını hissedebiliyorum. Tapınakta bizi bekliyor."

Jolee dikkatlice tapınağın içini sezmeye çalıştı ama bariyerin gerisine ulaşamadı. "Emin misin?"

"Evet. _Leviathan_'dan beri onu hissedemiyordum çünkü bağın kendi tarafındaki ucunu bloke etmişti. Şimdi hissediyorum çünkü o hissetmemi istiyor. Bunun ne anlama geldiğini bilmiyorum."

Jolee kendisinin biliyor olmasından korkuyordu ama kendi korkularını çocuğa nakletmesinin bir anlamı yoktu.

Bir süre daha ayini dinledikten sonra Min konuştu. "Jolee?"

"Evet?"

Soruyu ona bakmadan sordu, gözleri batmakta olan güneşi takip ediyordu. "Kim olduğumu biliyorduysan neden bizimle geldin?"

"Bunun önemli olduğunu düşündüm. Evimde oturup bir galaksinin varolduğunu inkar etmekten daha önemli olduğunu en azından." Min'in sorarcasına bakışlarını görünce ekledi. "Belki de bunu sana bir hikayeyle daha kolay anlatabilirim."

Min gözlerini devirince, Jolee'nin yüreği biraz olsun hafifledi. Jolee'nin huysuzluğunun dönmüş olmasına karşı sergilediği bu sağlıklı saygısızlığı görmekten memnundu ve kendisiyle dalga geçmiş olmasını eskisi kadar kızgın olmadığının bir işareti olarak kabul etti. Manaan'dan beri gördüğü buz gibi tavırlardan çok daha iyiydi en azından.

"Harika. Sabırsızlanıyorum," dedi Min alaycı bir şekilde. "Senden asla normal bir cevap alamayacağımı bilmeliydim."

"Sen sensiz ol bakayım, seni gidi! Hikayeyi dinleyeceksin, o kadar!" Boğazını temizledi. "Şimdi. Genç bir adam küçük köyünde inanılmaz zehirli bir yılan görür. Gergin bir şekilde, yılan oradan ayrılana kadar onu izler. Genç adam ormana kadar yılanı takip eder. Yolunun üzerindeki dalları temizler ve engelleri aşmasına yardım eder. Hatta karnını bile tok tutmaya çalışır."

Min'in şaşkın bakışları ne düşündüğünü fazlasıyla ortaya koyuyordu. "Bu yine uzun bir hikaye mi olacak? Çünkü bugün yapmam gereken çok şey var. İyi olmak, galaksiyi kurtarmak falan, bilirsin, her zamanki şeyler."

Jolee onu susturmak için elini salladı. "Sus bakayım! Pek çok gece geçer ve genç adam yılanı izlemeye devam eder. Hatta büyük çölün kumlarına ulaştığında bile takip eder. Çölde, yılan sonunda acıkır. Yılan döner ve genç adamı ısırır. Zehir hızla tüm vücuduna işler. Sonunda meraklanarak, yılan ölmekte olan adama döner ve sorar. 'Beni çöle kadar takip ederek niye aptallık ettin?' Genç adam bakar ve cevap verir. 'Seni takip mi ettim? Ben seni diğerlerinden uzaklaştırdığımı sanıyordum.' Ve sonra ölür."

"Bu gerçekten çok neşelendiriciydi, Jolee. Mutlu bir hikaye bilmez misin sen?"

"Hayır. Sonu mutlu biten hikayeleri sıkıcı bulurum."

Min bir kaşını kaldırdı. "Dur tahmin edeyim. Yılan benim."

"İşte benim kendi gözlerimle görmek istediğim de buydu. Sana daha önce önünde bir kaderinin olduğunu söylemiştim. Ama yine de bu, kaderinin çoktan yazıldığı anlamına gelmez. Bunlar farklı şeyler. Kaderini taşıyacağın yolu sen seçersin. Burada seni yargılamak ya da hangi yolu seçmen gerektiğini söylemek için bulunmuyorum. Sana yardımımı sunmak için bulunuyorum… yeter ki iste."

Min tereddüt eti. Jolee, Min'i ağır bir yükün boğduğunu, bunun altında ezildiğini biliyordu. Nefesini tuttu ve kendisine açılmasını umdu.

"Jolee, bana bir insanın aşkın kötü tarafıyla baş etme şeklinin kendi karakterinin bir göstergesi olduğunu söylediğini hatırlıyor musun?"

"Evet."

Min uzaklara baktı ve konuştuğunda sesi bir fısıltıdan yüksek değildi. "Malak ve ben sevgiliydik. Sadece küçük parçalar hatırlıyorum. Ama birbirimizi sevdiğimizi bilmek için yeterli parçalar."

Jolee başını salladı. "Kashyyyk'te ona bakarken gözlerinin nasıl hayallere daldığını düşününce, pek de şaşırdığımı söyleyemem."

Min aniden acılı ve utanmış bir ifadeyle baktı. "Malak'a bakarken mi hayallere dalıyordum?"

"Ah, evet. Ancak karasevdaya tutulmuş bir genç kızın dalabileceği şekilde."

Min içini çekti ve gökyüzüne baktı. "Onunla savaşmak zorunda kalacağım. Bunların hepsi," eli çevredeki her şeyi işaret ederek havada ilerledi, "sadece bunun için. Her şey dönüp dolaşıp ikimizde düğümlenecek." Jolee'nin sorgulamadığı bir kesinlikle konuşmuştu. "Bunu yapabileceğimden emin değilim," dedi yavaşça. "Onu öldürebileceğimden emin değilim, ama öldüremezsem de olabileceklerden korkuyorum."

"Ne diyebileceğimi bilmiyorum, Min. Ama sana yalan da söylemeyeceğim; hiç kolay olmayacak. Ben bunu yapabilecek kadar güçlü değildim. Ama sen sağlam bir çocuksun. Bence yapılması gereken her neyse, onu yapacaksın."

Konuşmadan önce uzun süre Jolee'ye baktı. "Geldiğin için mutluyum, Jolee." Bu sözler Jolee'nin içini itiraf etmek isteyeceğinden çok daha fazla ısıtmıştı.

Jolee içini çekti ve başını eğdi. "Geldiğim için ben de memnunum, gerçekten. Keşke sana yardımcı olacak bilgece ya da kesin doğrulukta bir şeyler söyleyebilseydim."

"Sorun değil. Yanımda anlayan birisinin olması yeterli." Min Jolee'ye küçük bir gülücük lütfetti. "Sadece bir Padawan olsa bile."

Jolee uzandı ve Min'in elini tuttu. "Sen iyi bir genç kızsın. Umarım işler senin için güzel gelişir."

Jolee onun gözlerindeki mutlak teslimiyeti görebiliyordu. "Açıkçası, bunu mümkün kılacak bir yol düşünemiyorum."

Söyleyecek bir şey bulamadan, Rakata rahipleri ayini bitirdi ve tapınağı saran Güç bariyerinin indiğini hissetti. Juhani kalktı ve onlara katıldı. Üçü birden tapınağa ilerlerken, Jolee buradan sağ çıkıp çıkamayacaklarını merak ediyordu.

* * *

Yumuşak, tuzlu bir rüzgar Rakata tapınağının çatısında Revan'ı bekleyen Bastila'nın sertleşmiş yüzünü yalayıp geçti. Yarım saatten az bir zaman önce Revan'ın ve yanındaki Jolee ve Juhani'nin tapınağa girdiklerini hissetmişti. Bastila güçlü bölücü alanın antik kontrollerinin bulunduğu çatıya ulaşmalarının fazla zaman almayacağını biliyordu. Lord Malak, onu buraya Revan'ı öldürüp değerini kanıtlaması için göndermişti. Bu, yerine getirmek için can attığı bir görevdi. 

Zihniyle uzandı ve yeni gücüne dokundu, bedeninde hızla dolaşmasına izin verdi; bu karanlık ve sarhoş ediciydi ve Bastila bir zamanlar kendini bu güçten esirgediğine inanamıyordu. Ama tabi ki daha önce korkak aptalın tekiydi, ta ki Malak ona nelere sahip olabileceğini gösterene kadar ürkek ve zayıftı.

Jedi Konseyi'nin kölesi olarak, hayatını korku içinde geçirmişti. Ustaları hoşnutsuz etmekten korkarak ihtirassız, mükemmel bir Jedi olmuştu, ta ki Revan'la karşılaşana kadar. Kadının gücü baş döndürücüydü ve Bastila bağ üzerinden hem bu gücü hem de içerideki karanlığı hissetmişti. Başlangıçta bu onu korkutmuştu ama bu güce karşı gün be gün daha da korunmasız kaldıkça önce tanıdık gelmeye, sonra ayartıcı olmaya başlamıştı. Bastila'nın en büyük utancı, gerçekten istediği şeyi kendisine gösterenin Lord Malak olmasıydı. Bastila eski halini düşündükçe iğreniyordu. Şimdi tek yapması gereken, Revan'ı öldürmekti.

Kapıya baktı ve dudaklarında soğuk ve zalim bir gülümseme belirdi.

Bastila çok uzun beklemek zorunda kalmamıştı. Birkaç dakika sonra arkasında Jolee ve Juhani ile birlikte Revan içeri girdi. Her zamanki gibi, Bastila kadından yayılan inanılmaz güç karşısında çarpılmıştı.

Revan ve Bastila'nın bakışları kenetlendi ve sonra Bastila çok güçlü empati yeteneğini kullanarak aralarındaki bağı zorla açtı.

_Revan._

Revan neredeyse olduğu yerde sıçrayacak kadar irkildiğinde, Bastila bağ üzerinden şaşkınlığını hissedebiliyordu.

_Evet, bu doğru. Seninle bağ üzerinden konuşabiliyorum._

Şansına, Revan kendini neredeyse anında toparladı. Bastila kadının içinde akan diğer duyguları da hissedebiliyordu; Bastila'nın hala hayatta olmasından dolayı rahatlama, dönüştüğü şeyden dolayı suçluluk ve üzüntü. Revan'ın derin duyguları karşısında eziliyordu ve nefret ve öfkesini koruyabilmek için mücadele etmeye başladı.

_Üzgünüm Bastila. Seni olabilecek en kötü şekilde hayal kırıklığına uğrattım._

Bastila gerçekten üzgün olduğunu görebiliyordu ve şok olmuştu. Bağ konusunda yalan söylediği için Revan'ın kendisine karşı nefret dolu ve öfkeli olacağını sanıyordu ama orada bir nefret ve öfke olsa da Bastila'ya değil, kendisine yöneltilmişti. Derin bir ıstırap Bastila'nın hazırlıklı olmadığı bir şeydi. İki kadın tapınağın çatısında karşılıklı durmuş, donmuş bir halde birbirlerine bakarken Bastila bağı açmanın çok ciddi bir hata olduğunu çok geç fark etmişti.

Bastila öfkesine sımsıkı sarıldı. _Benim için üzülme! Seni öldürüp, onun çırağı olarak haklı yerimi alacağım._

_Cevap bu değil._

Bastila panikledi. Revan'ın duyguları fazlasıyla güçlüydü ve içini bir kararsızlık kemirmeye başlamıştı. Diğer kadının duygularını hissedebiliyorken nefretini koruyabilmesi çok güçtü. Bastila bağı kapatmaya çalıştı ama Revan tereddüdünü anlayıp, keskin iradesiyle bağın açık kalmasını sağladı. Bağ da açıkken, Revan'ın iradesine karşı koymak mümkün değildi. Bunda bir hüner ya da zarafet yoktu; Revan hayvani bir güç kullanarak Bastila'yı yenmişti.

Juhani ve Jolee gergin bir sessizlikle onları izliyorlardı; Bastila onlardan yayılan kargaşa ve korkuya aldırmadı.

_Konsey'in sana yaptıklarından sonra asla mümkün olabileceğini tahmin etmediğim kadar güçlüsün. Görünüşe göre Malak yanıldı - Karanlık güç sende tamamen kaybolmamış, Revan. Beynin tüm anıların yeniden onarılamayacak kadar kötü bir şekilde hasar görmüştü. Ama gücün, iraden, seni sen yapan özün: bunlar hala orada! Karanlık tarafın da gücüyle, kimse seni durduramaz. Buna nasıl sırtını dönebilirsin?_

_Bunu nasıl kabul edebilirim? Bastila, bizimle geri dön. Seninle dövüşmeye zorlama beni. Kazanacağımı biliyorsun._

Bastila biliyordu ve ne kadar yetersiz olduğunun bilinciyle, içini büyük bir korku kapladı; üçünü birden yenmesine imkan yoktu. Karasızlıkla, büyük bir parçasının şimdi onlarla _Ebon Hawk_'a dönüp seçtiği yolu terk etmek istediğini fark etti. Ama birden eski, korkak halini hatırladı ve bu onu durdurdu. Tekrar o ürkek, zayıf kıza dönüşmeye hiç niyeti yoktu. Karşısındaki Jedi'a bakarken, kadını ne kadar küçümsediğini fark etti ve onu yenmesinin mümkün olmadığını biliyordu. Daha da kötüsü, bunu yapmak istediğinden de emin değildi. Birbiriyle çarpışan karmakarışık duygularının arasında, başka bir taktik denemeye karar verdi.

_Bana katıl. Sith'in liderliğini hak eden sensin, Malak değil. Birlikte eski çırağını yok edebiliriz. Bana katıl ve kayıp kimliğini yeniden kazan! Bana katıl ve gerçek gücü bir kez daha tat!_

Revan'da bu sözlerin bir anlık bir istek uyandırdığını hissedebilse de, bu şaşırtıcı derecede etkisizdi. Bağ üzerinden neredeyse hissedebildiği tek şey azap ve suçluluktu. Bastila buna inanamıyordu.

_Hayır. Bu bir hata Bastila. Bizimle geri dön._

_Hata mı? Hayır, Revan. Ortadaki tek hata, şu anda senin yapmakta olduğun! Hakkın olan gücü kendinden esirgiyorsun! Kim olduğunu inkar edebilirsin Revan, ama ancak kendini kandırmış olursun. Gerçeği ben biliyorum. Zihninin derinliklerindeki karanlığı gördüm._

Jedi'dan yayılan suçluluk duygusu neredeyse elle tutulabilecek kadar somuttu. _Kim olduğumu çok iyi biliyorum. Ben bir canavarım, Bastila ve senin de benim gibi olmanı istemiyorum._

Bastila nefretini kullanarak şüphelerini savuşturdu. _Sen zavallı bir aptalsın, Revan! Birlikte Malak'ı devirip, İmparatorluğu yönetebilirdik, ama şimdi Lord Malak'ın yanındaki yerimi alacağım! Jedi Konseyi'nin karşısında eğilen Cumhuriyet ve tüm diğer aptallarla birlikte sen de mahvolacaksın!_

Bastila elindeki kumandada bir düğmeye bastı ve gizlenmiş savaş droidleri ortaya çıktı. Revan'ın konsantrasyonundaki bir anlık zayıflıktan yararlanarak, Bastila hızla zihnindeki kalkanları açtı. Droidlerin Revan'ı fazla tutamayacağını bildiği için atış platformunda bekleyen küçük uçağa doğru hızla koştu. Arkasında duyduğu blaster ve ışın kılıcı seslerini, önce gürültülü bir uğuldama, ardından da droidlerin ölüm cıyaklamaları takip etti. Rampayı hızla çıktı ve kokpite yöneldi; Revan droidleri yendiğinde, Bastila çoktan havalanmış ve tapınaktan ayrılarak Yıldız Yaratıcısı'na doğru yola çıkmıştı. Yol alırken, kararlılığını yiyip bitiren kuşkulardan zihnini arındırmaya çalışıyordu.

* * *

Carth eliyle yorgun bir şekilde yüzünü sildi ve bitkin aklını elindeki işe vermeye çalıştı. _Ebon Hawk_'un omurgasındaki kontrol panelinden birkaç adım uzaklaşarak bileğindeki kom linke doğru konuştu. "Tamam, Mission. Şimdi dene." 

_Ebon Hawk_'un arka kalkanları titrekçe hayata dönerken, havayı çatırdayan bir enerji sesiyle doldurdu; Zaalbar onay verircesine gürledi. Carth, Mission ve Zaalbar sistematik olarak geminin sistemlerini test ediyorlardı. Carth büyük bir savaşın yaklaştığını biliyordu ve _Hawk_'un tüm sistemlerinin düzgün bir şekilde işlediğinden emin olmak istiyordu. Bölücü alan geminin çoğu sistemini aşırı yüklemişti ve zorlu iniş daha da fazla hasara yol açmıştı. Neyse ki, aynı kaderi paylaşmış pek çok diğer gemiden gerekli parçaları yürütebilmişlerdi. Gezegen gemi enkazlarıyla dolu bir mezarlık gibiydi; ufukta kule gibi dikili duran antik, devasa savaş gemilerinden, küçük kişisel uçaklara kadar hepsi, antik bölücü alanın kurbanı olmuştu.

"Şimdi de ön kalkanları dene."

Son günlerde deli gibi _Ebon Hawk_'u yeniden işler hale getirmeye çalışırken Carth, bu gezegeni Morgana'nın çok seveceğini fark etmişti. Tüm bu eski gemi enkazlarıyla, kendini bir mühendislik cennetinde hissederdi. Morgana sadece Carth gibi gemileri sevmezdi – onlar için yaşardı, ve Carth onun _Ebon Hawk_'u da çok seveceğini, saatlerce bakımını ve tamirini yapacağını biliyordu. Sistemi tekrar devreye sokmak için kullandığı pek çok tekniği karısından öğrenmişti. Bu beladan başlarını kurtarabilirlerse, Carth gemiyi tam bir sistem kontrolü ve bakımdan geçirmeye kararlıydı; Morgana kendisine bu kadar iyi davranmış olan gemiye iyi bakmasını isterdi.

Ön kalkanlar çalıştı ve Carth yorgun bir hoşnutluk hissetti. Şimdi gerekli tüm sistemler çalışıyordu ve artık yaklaşan savaşa hazırdılar.

"Güzel. Şimdi kapat." Kalkanlar kapandı. Gökyüzünde küçük, parlak bir uçak arkasında iz bırakarak geçtiğinde, Carth araç gereçlerini çantaya koymayı yeni bitirmişti. Tam bu uçağı kimin kullandığını ve bölücü alanın kapanıp kapanmadığını merak ederken, yakınlardaki tapınaktan büyük bir patlama sesi geldi. Carth kom linkinin tüm frekanslarını denerken, Mission ve Canderous rampadan koşarak geldiler.

"Min! Sen iyi misin?"

Min'in sesi kom linkten duyulduğunda Carth rahat bir nefes aldı. "Evet. Sadece bölücü alanı yok ettik. Jolee bir termal patlayıcının bu sorunu kökünden halledeceğini düşündü. Kısa bir süre sonra orada oluruz."

İçini çekerek, Carth elini saçlarında gezdirdi. "Bize bir uyarıda bulunabilirdiniz. Yemin ederim kadın, eğer saçlarım vaktinden önce beyazlarsa bu sadece senin suçun olacak."

Gülmesini beklerken, Min'in cevabı gayet ciddi geldi. "Bunu da benim suçlarımdan oluşan upuzun bir listeye eklemek zorunda kalacağız." Daha cevap veremeden Min hattı kesti ve Carth istemeden de olsa pot kırdığı için, içinden kendine sövdü.

Rampada oturup dönüşünü beklemeye başladığında Mission da ona katıldı. Canderous homurdanarak gemiye döndü ve Zaalbar da onu takip etti.

"Kahretsin Min, sırf Darth Revan olduğunu fark etmiş olman tüm espri anlayışını kaybetmeni gerektirmez," diye mırıldandı Mission gözlerini devirirken. Carth'ın yanına oturdu ve rampanın kenarından bacaklarını uzatarak sallamaya başladı.

"Zor bir dönemden geçiyor." Bu belki de yüzyılın en yetersiz açıklamasıydı. Carth bir şekilde ona ulaşmayı ummuştu fakat görünüşe göre ne kadar üstüne giderse, Min o kadar uzaklaşıyordu. Kaçıp saklanmaktan vazgeçmiş olsa da, Carth hala kendisine karşı ne kadar soğuk ve mesafeli olduğunu görebiliyordu. Gezegene indiklerinden beri ya yalnız başına ya da Canderous'u alıp gitme fırsatını kaçırmamıştı ve belli ki acı ve suçluluk içini hala yiyip bitiriyordu. Bu sinir bozucuydu; Carth daha başka ne yapabileceğini bilmiyordu.

"Bunu senden çıkarması gerekmez," dedi Mission mırıldanarak. Carth yanındaki küçük Twilek'e hayretle baktı. Min'e kızgın olduğunu ilk defa görüyordu. "Sen onu seviyorsun. Seninle bu şekilde konuşmamalı."

"Sadece sabırlı olmalıyım." Bu düşünceye suratını buruşturdu; sabrın, pek de iyi olmadığı konulardan biri olduğunu gayet iyi biliyordu. "Bu biraz zaman alacak." Sesi, sanki daha çok kendini ikna etmek istiyormuş gibi, istediğinden daha güçlü çıkmıştı. Başka bir ihtimali düşünmek bile istemiyordu. "Belki tüm bunlar bittiğinde, onu güzel ve sakin bir yere götürebilirim." Mission'ın endişeli bakışlarını görünce çabucak ilave etti. "Sen de bizimle gelmek zorundasın tabi."

Mission kıs kıs güldü. "Birilerinin sizi beladan uzak tutması lazım. Beni gördüğünde Dustil'in suratının alacağı şekli görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum."

_Ah kahretsin, Dustil!_

_Leviathan_'dan kaçışlarını takip eden günlerdeki delilik haliyle Carth, Dustil'in Min'in gerçekte Revan olduğu haberini nasıl karşılayacağını düşünmemişti bile. Mission mutlu bir şekilde, Carth'ın asi oğlundan nasıl intikam alacağına dair ayrıntılı komplolar kurarken, zaten sıkışan göğsü kaygıyla iyice tıkanıyordu. Bu kaçınılmaz karşılaşmayı nasıl idare edeceğine dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. İçini çekerek endişelerini bir kenara bıraktı, ne de olsa şu anda bununla ilgili olarak yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu.

_Bununla zamanı geldiğinde ilgilenirim. Şimdi sadece hepimizi bu işten sağ salim çıkarmaya odaklanmalıyım._

Sonunda üç Jedi belirdi ve onlar yaklaşırken Carth ayağa kalktı. Üçü de yorgun görünüyordu ama bu Carth'ın onları derhal sorgulamaya başlamasını engelleyemedi. "Orada neler oldu?"

"Bastila oradaydı. Karanlık tarafa düşmüş," dedi Juhani, Min sessizce dururken.

"Karanlık taraf mı? Bastila mı? Hayır! Bu nasıl olabilir?"

Jolee cevapladı. "Her zaman karanlık tarafından ayartılma tehlikesi vardı, Carth. Bastila güçlüydü, ama aynı zamanda dik kafalı ve sabırsızdı da. Malak onun zayıflığını kullandı."

"Ona işkence yaptı." Yüzlerindeki şok ifadesini görünce, Min boğuk bir sesle açıklamaya başladı. "Zihnini bana açtığında gördüm. Hem işkence hem de bağ aracılığıyla bende gördüğü karanlıktan sonra fazla şansı yoktu."

Jolee başını iki yana salladı. "Etkisi olduğundan emin olsam da, sonuçta herkes kendi yolunu kendisi seçer. Malak şimdi onu elinde tutuyor – Bastila'nın onun etkisinden kurtulması zor olacak."

Mission atıldı. "Ama hala umut var, öyle değil mi? Yani sen karanlığı reddettin, demek ki Bastila da kurtulabilir değil mi? Hala onu kurtarma şansımız olabilir."

"Bilmiyorum." Mutlak bir azim Min'in yüzüne yansımıştı. "Ama onu böylece silip atmaya hiç niyetim yok. Bizi Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nda bekliyor olacak. Peşinden gitmek istiyorum."

Carth gökyüzünün gece mavisine baktı. "Filonun birkaç saat içinde hiper uzaydan çıkmış olması gerekiyor. Onlar saldırıya geçtiklerinde, Yaratıcı'ya iniş yapmaya çalışabiliriz."

Jolee, Min'in omzuna hafifçe vurdu. "Hala yanımızda olmanın çok güzel olduğunu söylemeliyim, hayatım. Bir an için orada kararının… neyse, benim ne düşündüğüm önemli değil."

Carth'ın bakışları aniden Min'e döndü. "Karar mı? Ne kararı?"

"Benden ona katılmamı ve Malak'ı onunla beraber öldürüp, benim çırağım olmayı istedi. Tekrar Karanlık Lord olarak unvanımı almamı istedi."

"Ama sen Revan'a son olarak sırtını döndün! Onun artık bir parçan olmadığını biliyordum! Bunu biliyordum!" Sırıtarak Min'i kendine çekti ve sıkıca sarıldı. Jolee ve Juhani, Mission'u rampaya doğru sürükleyerek ikisini yalnız bıraktılar. "Sana sonunda bir karar vermek zorunda kalacağını, bir sınavdan geçeceğini söylemiştim. Bence bu oydu, bunu hissedebiliyorum."

"Carth-"

Ama Carth sözünün kesilmesine izin vermeyecekti; çenesini Min'in başına dayadı, saçının yumuşak dalgaları çenesine değiyordu. "Ve sen de aynen umduğum gibi davrandın. Kolay olmadığına eminim. Seninle gurur duyuyorum. Seni… seni seviyorum." Aniden omuzlarındaki yük ortadan kalktı ve içinde yeniden bir umut yeşermeye başladı. Bir şekilde bunu başarabilirlerdi. "Tüm bunların sona ermesi için sabırsızlanıyorum."

Min geri çekildi ve gözlerini kaçırdı. "Carth, o kadar basit değil-"

Carth onun omuzlarını tuttu ve doğrudan gözlerinin içine baktı. Karanlık ve kederli su birikintileri gibiydi ama Carth onu ümitsizliğe terk etmeyi reddetti. "O kadar basit," dedi kesin bir tavırla.

Min bir şey söyleyecekmiş gibi baktı ama vazgeçip sadece başını salladı. Bu Carth'ın beklediği coşkulu yanıt olmasa da, en azından bir başlangıçtı.

Bu başlangıcı geliştirmeyi umarak Carth onu öptü ve Min de neredeyse umutsuzca karşılık verdiğinde tatmin olmuştu. Bir süre sadece ona sarıldı ve sonunda kumsalı ve Carth'ın kuşkularını arkalarında bırakarak gemiye bindiler.

* * *

Her şey tam bir felaketti. 

Min _Ebon Hawk_'un üç boyutlu projeksiyon ekranında kırmızı ve mavi noktalarla gösterilen Cumhuriyet ve Sith filolarının çarpışmasını izliyor ve bu onu hasta ediyordu. Cumhuriyet filosu hiper uzaydan çıkalı yaklaşık yirmi dakika olmuştu. Sayıca en az yarı yarıya az kalan ve geldiklerini bilerek hazırlıklı olan bir savunmaya karşı savaşa girişen Cumhuriyet filosunun hiç şansı yoktu. Bastila da savaş meditasyonunu kullanırken, durumları neredeyse umutsuzdu. Saldıranlar şimdi savunmada kalmıştı ve kayıp gittikçe çoğalıyordu. Beyninin bir köşesinde, hala sahip olduğundan haberdar olmadığı paslanmış taktiksel bilgisi canlandı ve Min'e eğer bir şeyler yapmazlarsa bu savaşın bir saatten az bir sürede sona ereceğini söyledi.

Bu gerçekten korkutucuydu. Min gözlerinin önündeki savaşa baktı; manevralar ve kontratakları tanıdığında, bir dizi anlaşılmaz nokta fazlasıyla anlamlı görünüyordu. Tüm ihtimaller gözlerinin önüne serilmişti; yaşayan, nefes alan ve ölen taşlarla oynanan galaktik bir Dejarik oyunu gibiydi.

Projeksiyondan, Bastila'nın savaş meditasyonundan kaynaklanması gereken etkileri dehşet içinde izledi. Cumhuriyet filosu sınırlarda yıpranmaya başlamıştı. Şimdiden karmaşaya düşmeye başlayan Cumhuriyet safları zamanından önce birbirinden kopmaya başlamıştı ve arada sırada uçaklardan biri öyle aptalca şeyler yapıyordu ki, her seferinde Sith'in doğrudan hedefi oluyordu. Sith'inkilere kıyasla Cumhuriyet'in gemileri mıymıntı ve ağırdı; tepki verme süreleri çok uzundu ve bu da bir katliama neden oluyordu.

Kom'dan Carth'ın gergin sesi duyuldu. "Az önce Amiral Dodonna'yla konuştum. Jedi'lar Bastila'yı durdurmak için gruplar gönderiyormuş ve bizim yardımımızı istiyorlar. Gemiyi oraya indirmeye çalışacağım. Emniyet kemerlerinizi takın, sarsıcı bir yolculuk olacak."

Min, Mission ve Canderous'un botlarının, taretlere doğru koşarken geminin güvertesinde çıkardığı sesi duydu. İnanılmaz endişeli görünen Juhani'nin yanına otururken sessizce kemerleri bağladı ve Carth'ın onu eve götürmesini beklemeye başladı.

* * *

Carth derin bir nefes aldı ve _Ebon Hawk_'u zarif bir biçimde yana yatırarak Yıldız Yaratıcısı'na yönlendirdi. Jolee yardımcı pilot koltuğunda oturmuş nükte yaparken bir yandan da gelen verileri okuyordu. Herkesi savaş alanından geçirip hedefe ulaştırmaya çalışırken yaşlı Jedi'ın sözlerini zar zor duyabiliyordu çünkü dikkat dağıtıcı her şeyi dışarıda bırakıp, ilgi merkezi bir tür tünel görüşüyle sınırlanırken, kontrolü reflekslerinin devraldığını hissedebiliyordu. Savaşın ortasında, gemiye bir dizi şık salto ve taklalarla yön verirken, _Ebon Hawk_'un sınırlarını zorluyordu. Dalaşan yıldızsavaşçılarını, büyük Sith savaş kruvazörlerini geçtikten sonra, Yıldız Yaratıcısı tüm ihtişamıyla karşılarındaydı. 

Ama neredeyse başaramıyorlardı. Yaklaştıklarında Carth, zihninde onu yavaşlatan garip bir uyuşma hissetmişti ve birkaç saniye boyunca sanki suyun altında, yüzeye ulaşmaya çalışıyormuş gibiydi. Bunun Bastila'nın savaş meditasyonunun bir etkisi olduğunu fark ederek tam zamanında üzerinden silkip atmış ve kendilerine birkaç metre yaklaşmış bir Cumhuriyet savaşçısıyla çarpışmalarını önlemişti. Savaşçı onlar kadar şanslı değildi; yanlarından hızla dikine uçarak geçmiş ve bir Cumhuriyet fırkateynine karina ederek çarpmıştı.

"Jolee, bize inecek bir yer lazım."

"Üzerinde çalışıyorum oğlum," şeklinde geldi kısa cevap. "Eteklerini tutuşturmanın lüzumu yok."

Carth'ın durup, eteklerinin tutuşmasının oldukça lüzumlu olduğunu çünkü Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nın savunma iyon toplarının şimdi _Ebon Hawk_'u hedef alarak kilitlenmiş olduğunu Jolee'ye anlatacak vakti yoktu. Toplar ateş etmeye başladığı anda Carth, _Ebon Hawk_'u kendi ekseninde tam bir devir yapmaya zorlayarak, bir Sith savaşçısının arkasına kaçırdı. Savaşçı buhar olmuştu ama iyon infilakından geriye kalan fazlalık enerji onları da şiddetle vurarak liman tarafı kalkanlarının neredeyse tamamen devre dışı kalmasına sebep oldu. Hem bu, hem de Sith savaşçılarından yedikleri darbeler düşünülecek olursa, Carth fazla zamanları kalmadığını biliyordu.

Neyse ki Jolee sonunda inebilecekleri bir yer buldu. Bir grup Jedi çoktan Yıldız Yaratıcısı'na inmeyi başarmış ve limanlardan birinin kontrolünü ele geçirmişlerdi. Cumhuriyet komutası, tüm inişleri bu limana yönlendiriyordu. Sonunda iniş yapabileceği bir yer bulmuş olmaktan dolayı rahatlamış bir halde, Carth tüm mürettebatı tek parça halinde hedefe ulaştırmaya odaklandı.

_

* * *

Ebon Hawk_'un dokuz kişilik mürettebatı salonda toplanmış, zırhlarını giymek ve gerekli eşyalarını toplamakla meşguldüler. Canderous kılıçlarını sırtına yerleştirdi ve seri blaster'ını omzuna attı. Juhani'ye dönerek el bombası dolu bir çanta uzattı. Juhani'nin gözleri önce açıldı, sonra kısıldı ama çantayı aldı.

"Teşekkürler," dedi ihtiyatla ama minnettar olmadığı da söylenemezdi.

"Sana bir blaster vermektense bunun daha iyi olacağını düşündüm." Sırıtarak ilave etti. "Herkes için daha güvenli olur."

Juhani sivri dişlerini göstererek hafifçe güldü ve çantayı omzuna attı. "Sanırım haklı olabilirsin."

Çelik gibi gri gözler, parlak sarı olanlarla karşılaştı. "Sen iyi bir savaşçısın Juhani. Senin yanında savaşmak bir onurdu." Canderous elini uzattı. Juhani bir anlık tereddütten sonra başını salladı ve uzatılan eli kabul etti.

Juhani bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı ama söyleyemeden Min konuştu. "Tamam, herkes dinlesin." Herkes sustu ve dikkatini ona verdi. Yorgun ve korkunç görünüyordu ve gözlerinin altı da mosmor halkalarla doluydu ama Canderous onun şu anda tamamen göreve odaklanmış olduğunu görebiliyordu. Geminin dışından gelen blaster ateşini duyabiliyordu ve kanının daha hızlı akmaya başladığını hissetti. "Juhani. HK, Mission ve Zaalbar'ı al ve bu limanı elinden geldiğince uzun süre koru. Eğer baş edemeyecek duruma gelirseniz, ayrıl. Geri kalanlar benimle geliyor."

Mission itiraz etti. "Ama peki ya siz çocuklar?"

"Biz Yıldız Yaratıcısı'ndan çıkmak için başka bir yol buluruz." Mission'un itirazını, Carth'ın _Leviathan_'da kendisi üzerinde uyguladığı mantığı kullanarak kısa kesti. "Eğer ölürseniz, bize yardımınız olmaz. Söylediğimi yapın. Tamam mı?"

Mission ekşi bir şey yutmuş gibi görünüyordu ama başını salladı. Juhani araya girdi. "Dediğin gibi yapacağız."

Başını sallarken, Min Juhani'ye minnetle baktı. "Güzel. Teşekkür ederim."

Canderous rampadan inerek diğerlerini düşman ateşine doğru takip etti ve hayatının savaşına katıldı.

* * *

Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nın içinde kendilerine savaşarak yol açarken, Min hem Bastila hem de Malak'ın kendisini şiddetle çeken varlıklarını hissedebiliyordu. Dördü ve küçük astromekanik droidleri kendilerine karşı gelenleri kıyımdan geçiriyordu; Min ve Jolee önde ışın kılıçlarıyla ilerlerken, Canderous ve Carth arkalarından blaster'larıyla destek oluyorlardı. Dalga ardına dalga gibi üstlerine gelen Karanlık Jedi'lar, savaş droidleri ve Sith muhafızlarını biçerek en sonunda komuta merkezine ulaştıklarında, arkalarında bıraktıkları kırık mekanik parçalar ve cesetler bir geminin suda bıraktığı iz gibiydi. Yollarına çıkan her kilitli kapıyı açmak için T3'ü kullanmışlardı. 

Ayaklarının dibinde duman çıkararak yatan savaş droidlerinin üzerinden atlayarak Min kapıyı açtı ve bilgisayarların başındaki Sith teknisyenlerinin şaşkın bakışlarıyla karşılaştı. Bastila, devam etmekte olan savaşı gösteren üç boyutlu devasa holovidin altında, elleri ve bacakları meditasyon pozisyonunu almış vaziyette geniş odanın ortasında oturuyordu. Hızlı bir bakış attığında, Min savaşın sadece daha da kötüye gitmiş olduğunu gördü.

Blaster ateşi odayı aydınlattı ve Min gelen ışınları sahiplerine geri yansıtmak için ışın kılıcını kullandı. Jolee zihniyle, çoktan başlarını acı içinde iki ellerinin arasına almaya başlayan teknisyenlerin beynini Güç'ü kullanarak sakatlamak üzere duraksadığında, Carth ve Canderous da kalanlara ateş açmışlardı. Adamlar asker değil, uzmandı ve kısa sürede kolaylıkla alt edilmişlerdi. Savaşın başından sonuna kadar Bastila derin meditasyonundan başını kaldırıp bakmamış ve kendini savunmasız bırakmıştı. Şu anda da dizlerinin üzerinde oturmuş, savaş meditasyonuna devam ediyordu.

T3 şimdi boş kalan bilgisayarlara yöneldiğinde, Min diğer üç adama yerinde kalmalarını belirtmek amacıyla elini kaldırdı. Işın kılıçlarını kapattı, beline taktı ve sessizce yaklaşmaya başladı. Bastila'nın önünde, soğuk zeminde diz çöktü. Gözleri aynı hizaya geldiğinde, zihinsel savunmalarını tamamen kaldırdı.

Tedirgin bir şekilde elini uzatarak yavaşça Bastila'nın omzunu sarstı ve genç Jedi derin hipnozdan çıkarken gözleri telaşla etrafına bakındı. Bastila'nın yüzü duygudan yoksundu ama odadaki katliamı gördüğünde Min, karşısındaki kadının gözlerindeki karmaşayı görebiliyordu.

Kısık bir sesle konuştu. "Revan. Demek geldin."

"Seni onunla bırakamazdım."

"Beni öldürecek misin?"

"Hayır." Bastila'nın eline dokundu. "Seni eve götüreceğim."

Bastila sanki bir canı yanmış gibi geriye sıçradı ve muhteşem siması karanlıkla gölgelendi. "Seni öldüreceğim," diyerek hırladı. "Seni öldürmek için Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nın gücünü kullanacağım."

Min başını iki yana salladı. "Hayır Bastila, bunu yapmayacaksın. Beni öldürebileceğine inanmıyorum." Bastila'nın içindeki kargaşayı hissedebiliyordu. Karanlığın orada bir yılan gibi kıvrıldığını sezebilse de, geride sağlam bir miktar insanlık da kalmıştı.

Bastila ölümcül bir zarafetle ayağa kalktı ve ışın kılıcını çıkardı, kırmızı bıçakların ışıltısı soğuk, karanlık odayı aydınlattı. Min hareket etmedi; arkasından gelen itişme seslerini duyarken, Bastila'nın önünde diz çökmüş vaziyette oturmaya devam etti. Arkasında kaldıkları için göremiyor olsa da, Carth'ın karşı çıkan haykırışını duyabiliyordu ve Jolee'nin onun çevresinde derhal bir hareketsizlik alanı ördüğünü hissetti. Min onlara aldırmayarak Bastila'ya odaklanmaya devam etti.

"Kılıcımı sana karşı kaldırmayacağım, Bastila."

"Neden?" diye sordu Bastila, ışın kılıcını Min'in korunmasız boynunun ancak birkaç milimetre uzağında tutarken. "Ne arkadaşız ne de yoldaş. Kim olduğun konusunda sana yalan söyledim ve kimliğini senden sakladım. Neden hayatını bu şekilde riske atasın? Benden hoşlanmıyorsun bile!"

Min doğruları söyledi. "Haklısın. Arkadaş değiliz ve bu tamamen benim suçum. Sadece seni öldüremem, Bastila. Mecbur olmadığın halde iki defa hayatımı kurtardın. Ben sana kızgınken bile beni korumaya çalıştın. Ben kendimi koruyamazken sen beni Malak'a karşı korudun." Min o andan beri her gün bu konuda kendi kendini yiyip bitirmişti. Eğer _Leviathan_'da kendini bırakıp, Malak tarafından öldürülmeyi istemeseydi, Bastila'nın araya girmek için hiçbir sebebi olmayacaktı. "Burada olman benim hatam ve sana çok şey borçluyum."

"Çok tehlikeli bir oyun oynuyorsun, Revan. Işın kılıcımın tek bir darbesiyle hayatını sonlandırıp, Malak'ın onayını kazanabilirim."

"Yapabilirsin. Ya da bu yoldan dönmeye karar verebilirsin. Bırak nefretin gitsin, Bastila."

İçten içe verdiği savaşım yüzüne yansıdığında Bastila'nın sesi çatladı. "Çok geç. Artık içimde çok fazla öfke var. Çok fazla nefret ve korku. İhanetimi telafi edecek bir yol göremiyorum."

"Ben de kendi yaptıklarımı telafi edebileceğim hiçbir yol göremiyorum, Bastila. Ama bunun da bir yol olmadığını biliyorum. Cevap bu değil. Benimle gel Bastila, birlikte bir yolunu bulalım."

Birbirlerine bakarken, Min Bastila'nın yüzündeki karmaşayı görebiliyordu. Gazap, korku, kararsızlık, üzüntü, suçluluk ve umut birbiriyle çarpışıyordu. Min hangisinin kazanacağını merak ederek nefesini tuttu.

"Ben…" Bastila ışın kılıcını kapattı ve yere düşürdü.

Min eline geçen fırsatı sonuna kadar kullandı. "Nereden başlayabileceğimizi biliyorum." Bastila'nın umutsuz ve sorarcasına bakışları üzerine açıkladı. "Savaş meditasyonunu Cumhuriyet filosunun yararına kullanarak. Yardımımıza ihtiyaçları var, Bastila. Gittikçe zayıflıyorlar ama sanırım birlikte onları durdurabiliriz."

"Nasıl?"

"Bağ üzerinden güçlerimizi birleştirerek. Yeterli olur mu bilmiyorum ama en azından deneyebiliriz."

Min elini uzattı; Bastila tutarak tekrar dizlerinin üzerine çöktü. Bastila zihnini açtı ve Min'in girmesine izin verdi. İlk defa bağı ikisi birden gönüllü olarak kullanıyorlardı. Güç aralarında akmaya başladığında, Min'in aklına bir fikir geldi.

_İş başına._

* * *

Carth'ı çevreleyen hareketsizlik gücü ortadan kalktığı anda, sinirden kudurmuş bir halde Jolee'ye döndü. 

"Bunu neden yaptın?"

"Araya girebilirdin." Jolee çileden çıkarıcı bir sükunetle söylemişti. "Bu kendi başına yapması gereken bir şeydi."

"Öldürülebilirdi!"

"Evet. Bunun fazlasıyla farkındayım. Ama bu riski almak kendi seçimiydi."

"Hey!" diye bağırdı Canderous ikisinin de sözünü keserek. "Şu anda Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nın komuta merkezinin göbeğindeyiz. İkinizin yaşlı kadınlar gibi kafa şişirmekten başka yapacak daha yararlı bir şeyiniz yok mu?"

Carth, Canderous'un haklı olduğunu fark ederek sinirlerini yatıştırmaya çalıştı. Yaşlı Jedi'a son bir kez ters ters baktıktan sonra T3'ün kaydettiği ilerlemeye bir göz atmaya gitti, bu arada Jolee ve Canderous da işlerine burnunu sokmak üzere ortaya çıkabilecek muhafızlar için kapıda nöbet tutuyorlardı. Sonraki on dakikada, droid iletişim ağlarını sabote edip Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nın savunma sistemlerinin çoğunu devre dışı bırakırken duyulan tek ses bilgisayarların uğultusuydu. Droid sistemlere eriştiği anda, Carth Cumhuriyet filosuna saldıran büyük ve tahripkar iyon toplarını bu saldırıya karşı hiçbir hazırlığı olmayan Sith filosuna doğru çevirdi.

Çalışırken, hala derin bir meditasyonda olan ve dizlerinin üzerinde oturan Min ve Bastila'ya bir anlığına göz attı. O sırada üstlerindeki dev üç boyutlu harita dikkatini çekti ve Carth ekranda olanları izleyebilmek için yapmakta olduğu işi bıraktı. Çalışmalarının üzerinden birkaç dakika geçmiş olmasına rağmen, savaş alanının kaderi mucizevi bir şekilde değişmişti. Carth gözlerine inanamıyordu. Cumhuriyet kazanıyordu.

Büyülenmiş bir şekilde gözlerinin önündeki savaşı izledi. Cumhuriyet'in hizmetinde geçirdiği yirmi küsur yılda, buna benzer hiçbir şey görmemişti. Canderous da kendisi gibi her şeyi bırakmış, ekrana bakıyordu. Mandaloryalı'nın gözleri Carth'la buluştu ve iki adam da neler olduğunu biliyordu.

İlk söyleyen Canderous oldu. "Revan. Bunu o yapıyor olmalı."

"Evet." Carth'ın sesi bir fısıltıdan yüksek değildi.

Sith filosunun safları tam bir karmaşa içindeydi. Carth daha önce Bastila'nın savaş meditasyonunun etkilerini görmüştü ve bu bile kendi başına fazlasıyla büyüleyici bir güçtü. Ama genç Jedi'ın bu kadar etkili bir şekilde bu yeteneğini kullandığını hiç görmemişti. Cumhuriyet gemileri keskin ve uyumlu bir bütün halinde çalışırken, Sith filosu'nun tepki vermesi çok zaman alıyordu. Bu savaş meditasyonunun doğal bir etkisi olsa da, bu sefer bu gücü idare eden zekanın taktiksel bilgiye sahip olduğu aşikardı. Min, Carth'ın iyon toplarıyla sebep olduğu karmaşayı sonuna kadar kullanmış ve Sith savunmasında büyük açıklıklar yaratmıştı.

Carth iki taraftan da saldırıya uğrarken tam bir panik içine düşmüş Sith filosunun parçalanmaya başladığını görüyordu. Min şimdi ölümcül ve amansız bir kesinlikle saldıran Cumhuriyet birliklerini iyice sıkılaştırmıştı. Sith filosu toparlanmaya çalışıyordu ama yeterince hasar almıştı; birkaç dakika sonra Sith'in süratle geri çekileceği ortadaydı.

Bastila ve Min az sonra derin meditasyondan çıkmaya başladı ve Bastila öne doğru yığıldı. Min onu yakaladı ve kucağına çekti.

"Çok iyi bir iş çıkardın, Bastila," dedi genç Jedi'ın terden ıslanmış saçlarını okşarken. Bastila zayıfça başını salladı ve şuurunu kaybetti. Carth Bastila'yı kucağına aldı ve Min titreyen bacaklarının üzerinde doğruldu.

"Artık gitmeliyiz," dedi Canderous seri silahını yüklenip omzuna atarken.

Carth başını salladı. "T3 Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nın çevresindeki jeneratörleri devre dışı bıraktı. Cumhuriyet orduları bunu fark ettiğinde, onları hedef alarak ateş açacaktır. Bu da istasyonun çökerek aşağıdaki güneşe çarpmasını sağlayacak."

Canderous, Jolee ve T3 onu takip ederken, Carth Bastila'yı cesetlerle dolu koridora doğru taşıdı. Arkasına dönüp baktığında, Min'in kapı girişinde durduğunu gördü.

Yüzündeki ifade Carth'ın göğsünü sıkıştırdı. Min'in ne yapacağını biliyordu.

Geri geri yürürken Min'in gözlerindeki sessiz özrü gördü. Kapı önünde kapandı.

* * *

Min kapıdaki kontrol paneline dokunarak, içindeki devreye odaklandı ve zihniyle devre dışı bıraktı. Metal ara yüz kıvılcımlar saçarken, onarılamayacak kadar hasar görmüştü. 

_Üzgünüm, Carth._

Bitkin Jedi sezilerini takip ederek, diğer kapıya yöneldi ve Malak'ı bulmak üzere içeri girdi.

* * *

"Kahretsin!" 

Carth kapıya kapanmadan önce ulaşmaya çalışırken neredeyse Bastila'yı düşürüyordu. Bastila'yı nazikçe yere bıraktı ve kapıya koştu. Ama kilitteki kıvılcımları görünce durdu. "Tahmin etmeliydim!"

Birkaç saniye sakinleşip, Min'in yarattığı bu rezaletten bir çıkış yolu düşünebilmek için duraksadı. Malak'ın peşinden gittiğini biliyordu, tek ihtiyacı olan oraya giden başka bir yol bulmaktı. Ölmesine izin vermeyecekti.

Carth Canderous'a baktı. "Bastila'yı gemiye götür. T3, sen benimle gel," diye bağırırken koridorda koşmaya başlamıştı. Arkasında Jolee ve Canderous'un bir şeyler konuştuğunu duydu; bir dakika sonra Jolee ona yetişmişti. "Yanlış yoldan gidiyorsun, oğlum. Onları hissedebiliyorum. Beni izle."

* * *

Min büyük kapıların önünde durdu ve zayıflayan gücünü tekrar topladı. Bastila'ya savaş meditasyonunda katılmak gücünü neredeyse tüketmişti ama işin ağır kısmını yüklenen Bastila kadar değil. Hem meditasyon hem de Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nın koridorlarında giriştiği savaşlar sonuncunda, gücünün neredeyse sonuna gelmişti. Ama öyle ya da böyle, bu işi bitirmek zorundaydı. 

Onun kapının ardındaki alev alev yanan varlığını hissedebiliyordu. Onunla karşılaştığında ne yapacağını bilmiyordu ama tek bildiği karşılaşması gerektiğiydi.

Derin bir nefes alarak Min kapıyı açtı. Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nın kalbi inanılmaz büyüklükteydi; devasa gözlem camlarıyla çevrili açık alan iki kattan oluşuyordu. Malak sırtı dönük bir vaziyette pencerelerin önünde durmuş, filosunun yok edilişini izliyordu. Min içeriye doğru bir adım attı ve yaklaşmaya başladı; merdivenleri çıkıp korkunç işkence görmüş bedenleri muhafaza eden yeşil tankların arasından geçtikten sonra Malak'a birkaç metre kalana kadar ilerledi.

Malak arkasını dönmeden konuştu; yapay bariton sesi soğuk ve sertti. "Aferin Revan. Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nın savunma sistemlerinin seni yok edeceğinden emindim ama görüyorum ki, eski benliğini tahmin ettiğimden çok daha iyi korumuşsun. Seni küçümsememeliydim." Döndü ve gözlerini Min'in üzerinde gezdirdi. Sevecen ela gözler, şimdi gaddar bir kırmızıya dönmüştü. "Sağlamlığını kanıtladın. Tüm çabalarıma rağmen kader seni hayatta tutmak için çok uğraştı."

Onun anormal derecede beyaz tenine ve şimdi nefretle bozulmuş bir zamanlar yakışıklı olan yüzüne bakarken, Min'in yüreği burkuldu. Gözleri bir zamanlar çenesinin olduğu yerde duran metal plakaya takıldı.

Eğer mümkün olsaydı, Malak'ın dudaklarının şimdi şeytani bir şekilde kıvrılacağından emindi. "Ah, demek hatırlıyorsun," dedi Malak.

"Sadece küçük parçalar."

"Bana bunu yaptığını da hatırlıyor musun?" kocaman elini metal çenesinde gezdirdi.

Suçluluk duygusu Min'i şimdi esir almıştı. "Evet."

"Benimle nasıl alay ettiğini hatırlıyor musun? Zalimlikte çok iyiydin, Revan. Bir an senin en iyi arkadaşın ve sevgilinken, az sonra beceriksiz çırağındım. Her gün duygularımla oynarken bazen sıcak bazen buz gibiydin, ta ki tüm filonun önünde beni küçük düşürene kadar."

"Mal, ben-"

"Sen ne? Üzgün müsün?" Sesi soğuk ve küçümseyiciydi. "Üzülme. Aptal olan bendim. Hatta bana iyilik ettiğin bile söylenebilir. O zaman bile seni çok seviyordum. Ama bu, sana karşı hissettiğim en ufak bir sevgi parçasını bile yok etti." Bu inkar edilemez bir gerçekti. Min kendisine yöneltilmiş derin ve köpürdeyen bir nefretten başka bir şey hissedemiyordu. Min için bir zamanlar hissettiği duygulardan eser bile kalmamıştı. "Bu beni özgürleştirdi. Ve şimdi tüm bunları sona erdirmenin vakti geldi." Işın kılıcını çıkardı, neredeyse karanlık olan odada kırmızı bıçak parıldadı.

Min ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu. Ondan yayılan karanlığı hissedebiliyordu ve Bastila'nın aksine, Malak'ta en ufak bir aydınlık veya insanlık kırıntısı kalmamıştı. Soğuk ve öfkeli bir kabuktan ibaretti; hatıralarındaki sevgi dolu adamdan eser kalmamıştı.

Min yine de denedi. "Bunu yapmak zorunda değiliz. Çoktan kaybettin, Mal. Dışarıya bak. Her şey bitti."

"Peki ne yapayım? Konsey'e mi gideyim? Aydınlığa mı döneyim?" Bileğinin ufak bir hareketiyle parlak ışıltısı eline yansıyan tek, ince bıçak zarif bir şekilde döndü. "Hayır, Revan. Bu sefer yüzleşmemiz ancak ölümle sonuçlanabilir… senin ya da benim."

Malak ışın kılıcını kaldırdı ve Min kendini vahşi saldırıya hazırladı.

* * *

Carth ve Jolee, Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nın kaos ve curcuna içindeki koridorlarında hızla koşturdular. Savaşın kaybedildiğini anlayan kalan Sith'ler, oradan tüyme dalaşı içindeydiler. İkili fazla bir direnmeyle karşılaşmadı; çoğu onlara aldırmayarak hayatta kalmaya odaklanmıştı. 

Diğerlerinin kopyası olan bir başka koridora girdiklerinde Carth ciddi olarak Jolee'nin hangi cehenneme gittiklerini biliyor olduğunu umuyordu. Bileğindeki kom öttü.

"Carth!" Konuşan Mission'dı.

"Evet?"

"Cumhuriyet komutasından bir ileti alıyoruz. Burayı derhal boşaltmamızı söylüyorlar. Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nın jeneratörlerine ateş açmaya başlayacaklarmış."

_Kahretsin!_

"Canderous ve Bastila oraya ulaştı mı?"

"Hayır."

Carth Jolee'ye baktı. Yaşlı adam hafifçe başını salladı. "Oraya ulaştıklarında, _Ebon Hawk_'u al ve ayrıl."

"Ama-"

"Bizi merak etme. Buradan çıkmak için başka bir yol buluruz." Mission daha fazla tartışamadan Carth hattı kesti.

Onlara sonsuz gibi gelen ama büyük ihtimalle bir dakikadan az bir sürede, koridorun sonundaki kapıya ulaştılar. Kapı, Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nın kalbine yukardan bakan bir gözlem odasına açılıyordu. Carth aşağıya baktı ve buz kesildi. Min ve Malak yerden yüksekçe metal bir iskelede düello yapıyordu ve o kadar hızlı hareket ediyorlardı ki, Carth'ın neler olduğunu anlamasına imkan yoktu.

Odanın sonundaki kapıya koştu ama kilitliydi. T3 şakıyarak en yakın duvardaki ara yüze doğru tekerleklerinin üzerinde kayarak ilerlerken, Carth ve Jolee çaresiz bir halde aşağıdaki düelloyu izliyordu.

* * *

Malak'ın saldırısı vahşi ve zalimdi, ışın kılıcı karşısında sadece kırmızı bir bulanıklık olarak uğuldarken, Min'in tek yapabildiği savunmada kalmaktı. Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nın karanlık gücünün Malak'a doğru aktığını hissedebiliyordu ve Malak'ın gücü neredeyse kör ediciydi. Malak üzerine geldikçe yoruluyor ve kolları ve bacakları gittikçe ağırlaşıyordu. 

"Hala o aptal düello tarzını kullanıyorsun demek, anlıyorum." Malak güldüğünde berbat bir ses çıkardı, keyif ya da neşeden eser yoktu. "Kazanamazsın. Bildiğin her şeyi sana ben öğrettim."

Malak'ı ışın kılıçlarıyla yenemeyeceğinin farkına vararak, Min tüm gücüyle bir dizi Güç dalgası gönderdi. Malak pek çoğunu zihniyle engellese de birkaç adım geriye uçmuş ve Min'e biraz soluklanacak zaman vermişti. Dikkatinin dağılmasını fırsat bilerek, Min ışın kılıçlarından birini ona fırlattı ve altın renkli bıçak ölümcül bir şekilde havayı döverek ilerledi. Malak başının kesilmesinden son anda yana kaçarak kurtuldu ama kılıç zırhını delip omzunu yaktığında acıyla bağırdı. Sendeleyerek geriledi ve iskelenin tırabzanına tutunarak destek aldı.

Min eline geçen fırsatı gördü ve bunu kullandı. Bütün gücüyle iterek bir Güç dalgası gönderdi ve Malak tırabzanın üzerinden uçarak, korkunç bir çatırtıyla yere çarptı. Min ışın kılıcını eline çağırdı, tırabzana doğru yürüdü ve aşağıya baktı. Malak yerde garip bir açıyla yatıyordu, bel kemiği kırılmış gibi görünüyordu ama acı çekmiyordu. Min'e baktı ve güldü.

Malak'ın Güç'ü yönlendirdiğini, bedenleri muhafaza eden tanklardan birinden içine çektiği karanlık enerjiyi kırılan kemiklerinin kaynaması için kullandığını hissedebiliyordu. Birkaç saniye içinde, Malak ayaktaydı.

"Beni hayrete düşürmeye devam ediyorsun, Revan. Eğer Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nın gerçek gücünü açığa çıkaran sen olsaydın, gerçekten yenilmez olabilirdin. Ama aptaldın. Tek gördüğün devasa bir fabrikaydı; tek düşlediğin Cumhuriyet'in üzerine salacağın sonsuz filoydu. Kördün, Revan - kör ve aptal! Yıldız Yaratıcısı sadece bir uzay istasyonu olmaktan çok daha fazlası. Bir açıdan, yaşayan bir yaratık gibi. Acıkıyor. Ve hepimizin içindeki karanlık güçle besleniyor!"

"Etrafına bak, Revan. Bedenleri görüyor musun?" Eliyle parıldayan tankları işaret etti. "Onları Akademi'den tanıyor olmalısın. Onlar Dantooine'e saldırdığımda düşen Jedi'lar. Her açıdan ölüler, bir tek şey hariç: öldükten sonra Güç'e karışmalarına izin vermedim. Onları buraya getirdim. Yıldız Yaratıcısı güçlerinden geriye kalanı yozlaştırıyor ve karanlık zehri bana aktarıyor!" Min elinde olmadan titredi; bundan daha kötü bir kader düşünemiyordu. "Beni yenemezsin, Revan. Burada, Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nda değil. Tüm bu Jedi'ların gücüyle beslenirken değil! Ve yenildiğinde, sana da aynısını yapacağım. Yaşam ve ölüm arasındaki korkunç boşlukta hapsolacaksın ve ben galaksiyi fethederken senin gücünle besleneceğim!"

Min'in kafası deli gibi işliyordu. Malak bu tanklardan beslendiği sürece gerçekten durdurulamazdı. Bir plan yapmaya çalışırken, Malak sıçradı ve iskelede tam önünde dikildi.

* * *

Carth ellerini soğuk cama yapıştırmış, Malak Min'in hamlelerini defederek tamamen savunmada bırakıp, geri çekilecek hiçbir yerin kalmadığı karşı duvara kadar geri püskürtüp kapana kıstırırken, eli kolu bağlı halde duruyordu. Kuvvetle indirdiği darbe Min'in zırhını delerek etini yakarken, sağ uyluğunu sıyırdı. Min yere düşüp Malak son darbeyi indirmek üzere harekete geçerken, Carth dehşet içinde donakalmıştı.

* * *

Malak başında durup kılıcını kaldırdığında, Min sadece içgüdüleriyle harekete geçti; Güç'ü Malak'ın boynuna sardı ve tüm gücüyle sıkmaya başladı. Malak ışın kılıcını düşürdü ve elleri içgüdüsel olarak boğazına gitti. Malak odaklanıp, serbest kalmaya çalıştığında iradeleri çarpıştı. Min boğazına uyguladığı gücü bırakıp Malak'ı kaldırdı ve birkaç saniye boyunca havada tuttuktan sonra en yakındaki cam tanka bütün gücüyle fırlattı. Malak şiddetle cama çarptı ve kan içinde kaldı ama yere düştüğünde hale hayattaydı. Min onun tekrar uzanıp, ölü Jedi'lardan enerji çekmeye çalıştığını hissedebiliyordu. Onu durdurmak için gözlerini kapatarak içinde kalan son damla gücü çağırdı. 

Min yıldırımı çağırdığında ortamdaki havanın yüklendiğini ve kendi saçlarının da elektriklendiğini hissedebiliyordu. Devasa bir zincirleme elektrik dalgası oluştu ve mavi-yeşil tanklardan hızla geçerek aşırı yükledi. Tanklardan bir kıvılcım fırtınası yağıp devreleri patlatarak infilak ederken, dünya akkora dönmüştü. Tankın dibinde karnını deşmiş sivri ve kan içindeki bir cam parçasıyla yatan Malak, Min'in serbest bıraktığı elektrik, tankı parçalayıp onun ıslak vücuduna ulaştığında, maruz kaldığı şokla şiddetle sarsılmaya başladı.

Yürümeye bile gücü kalmayan Min, Malak'a ulaşmak için cam parçaları ve kanların arasında sürünmeye başladı. Yerler Malak'ın kanıyla göle dönerken, bedeninin çevresinde küçük elektrik kıvılcımları dalgalanıyordu. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde, güçbela da olsa hala hayattaydı. Min Malak'ın yanına çömelip ona doğru eğildiğinde, yaşam gücünün kayıp gitmek üzere olduğunu hissedebiliyordu.

Konuşmaya çalışırken, eliyle kan içindeki karnını sıkıca kavramıştı. "Mümkün değil. Ben… Ben yenilemem. Ben Karanlık Sith Lorduyum."

Min Malak'ın yüzüne dokunduğunda ağlıyordu. "Çok üzgünüm, Mal."

Sonraki sözleri Min'in yüreğini dağladı. "Merak etmeden yapamıyorum, Revan. Senin yerinde ben olsaydım neler olurdu? Kader Jedi'ların senin yerine beni yakalamasına karar verseydi? Senin yaptığın gibi, ben de aydınlığa dönebilir miydim?"

"Keşke öyle olsaydı," dedi Min gözyaşlarının arasından. "Seninle yer değiştirmek için her şeyimi verirdim."

"Ben daima seni takip ettim. Eğer baştan beni karanlık tarafa yönlendirmeseydin, nasıl bir kader beni bekleyecekti?"

Min çaresizce son bir defa denedi. "Beni bir kez daha takip et, Mal. Aydınlığa."

"Hayır. Artık çok geç." Uzandı ve parmaklarıyla Min'in yanağını okşadı. Min onun kanının yapış yapış ılıklığını yanağında hissedebiliyordu. "Kurtarıcı, fatih, kahraman, hain. Sen bunların hepsisin, Revan… ama yine de bir hiçsin. Sonuçta ne karanlığa ne de aydınlığa aitsin. Sonsuza dek yalnızlığa mahkumsun."

Malak'ın gözleri kaymaya başladığında, Min yaşam enerjisinin sönmekte olduğunu hissetti. Güç'le uzandı ve Bastila'nın daha önce kendisi için yapmış olduğu şeyi yapmaya çalıştı. Malak'ta kalan son yaşam kıvılcımına sarılarak, irade gücüyle ölüme kaymasını engelledi.

* * *

T3 kapının açılmasıyla birlikte bir dizi zafer dolu bipleme sesi çıkardı. Carth hızla iskeleden aşağıya koşarken, tüten devre ve yanık et kokusuyla neredeyse boğulacak gibi oldu. Min Malak'ın kan içindeki bedeninin üzerine yığılmış, bir tür trans halindeydi. Soğuk terle kaplı teni solgundu ve nefesi ağır ve düzensizdi. Carth onun ölmekte olduğunu görebiliyordu. Omuzlarından yakaladı ve onu sarstı ama tepki vermiyordu. Carth kendisine yetişmiş olan Jolee'ye baktı ama yaşlı Jedi da en az kendisi kadar şaşkın görünüyordu. Yavaşça Min'i yere yatırdı ve vücudundaki yaralara baktı. Tek görebildiği birkaç blaster yanığı, kırık camların sebep olduğu sıyrıklar ve uyluğundaki ölümcül olmayan ışın kılıcı yarasıydı. Jolee, Carth'ın yanına çömeldi ve birlikte ne yapacaklarını bulmaya çalıştılar.

* * *

Min onu hayatta tutmaya çalışırken, Malak'la zihinleri birbirine dokundu. Malak direndi, kendini Min'in zihinsel kontrolünden kurtarabilmek için mücadele etmeye başladı. Min'in iradesinin karşı koyulamayacak kadar güçlü olduğunu fark ettiğinde serbest kalmaya çalışmaktan vazgeçti ve bunun yerine kendi iradesini onun çevresine sararak karanlık ve ölüme onu da beraberinde sürüklemeye başladı. Min kendi hayat gücünün azalmaya başladığını hissedebiliyordu ve Malak'ın kendisini sürüklemesine izin verdi. Beyninin hala işlemekte olan bir parçası onunla gitmenin; Malak'ın kendisini suçluluğun, korkunun ve kederin olmadığı mutlu bir kayıtsızlığa çekmesine izin vermenin kolay olacağını biliyordu. Görevi bitmiş ve Sith yenilmişti. Simsiyah kasvetli derinliklere giden uçurumun kıyısında yürürken, bir seçim yapması gerektiğini biliyordu. 

_Seç, Revan. Öl ya da yaşa. Ölüm ya da yaşam._

Ve sonra Carth'ın varlığını hissetti. Endişeli ve korkmuştu ama güçlüydü; Min onu bu şekilde bırakamayacağını biliyordu. Min hayatı seçti ve kendisi yaşama tekrar sarılırken Malak'ın sessizce karanlığa doğru kaymasına izin verdi.

* * *

Min'in gözleri titrekçe açıldığında Carth, içinin rahatlamasından neredeyse bayılacaktı. 

"Merhaba güzelim," dedi boğulurcasına ve Min'i sıkıca kucakladı. "Ödümü kopardın."

Uzaktan gelen patlama seslerini duyabiliyor ve harekete geçmeleri gerektiğini biliyordu. Min'in kalkmasına yardım etti ve tam yol göstermek üzere yürümeye başlamıştı ki, Min durdu ve Malak'ın cesedine baktı.

"Onu burada bırakamayız."

"Min, hemen buradan çıkmalıyız."

"Lütfen Carth, onu burada bırakamam. Bu kadarını ona borçluyum."

Tam tersine inanıyor olsa da Min'in yalvaran bakışlarına boyun eğdi. Carth Malak'ı kaldırıp iri cüssesi altında sendelerken, Min Jolee'ye yaslandı. Jolee yükünü hafifletmek için bir şeyler yapmış olmalıydı çünkü birkaç saniye sonra o kadar da ağırlığı kalmamıştı.

Son anda oradan çıkabildiler. Defalarca ayrılmaları söylenmesine rağmen hala hangarda beklemekte olan _Ebon Hawk_'a doğru koştular. Tamamen boş koridorlarda hızla ilerlerken, Cumhuriyet'in Yıldız Yaratıcısı'nın jeneratörlerine açtığı ateşi duyabiliyorlardı. Gergin bir ebediyet sonunda _Ebon Hawk_'a ulaştılar. Carth kaybedebileceği ancak birkaç kısa dakika kalmışken gemiyi Yıldız Yaratıcısı'ndan çıkardı. Jeneratörler havaya uçtu ve Yıldız Yaratıcısı antik teknolojiyi yok ederek, altındaki güneşe doğru parçalandı.

Carth Cumhuriyet bayrak gemisine rapor vermek istedi ama Min önce Rakatan gezegenine dönmekte diretti. Tüm mürettebat yara bere içinde ve bitkin olmasına rağmen razı oldu.

Daha önce düştükleri sahile indiler ve droidleri nöbet beklemeleri için gemide bıraktılar. Hala geceydi ve Carth daha birkaç saat önce bu sahilde olduklarına inanamıyordu. Yemin ettiği Mandalorya kan andını tamamlayarak, Min Malak'ın cesedini yaktı.

Hepsi uzun bir süre vakur bir sessizlikle izledi. Sonra Min ve Carth'ı karanlık sahilde baş başa bırakarak sessizce uzaklaştılar. İlk giden Mission olmuştu; genç Twi'lek ağzını kocaman açarak ardı ardına esniyordu. Zaalbar hemen onu takip etmiş, Mission'un rancor'lardan korunması gerektiğini hafifçe kükreyerek bildirmişti. Ardından Juhani, Min'e belli belirsiz bir şekilde selam verdikten sonra karanlıkta kaybolmuş ve Jolee de yaşlı kemiklerinin bugün terbiyesiz gençlerce çok hırpalandığıyla ilgili bir şeyler mırıldanmıştı. Güzel yüzü esrarlı, gözlerini kendisine işkence etmiş adamdan asla ayırmamış Bastila ise yavaşça oradan uzaklaşmadan önce, uzun süre kalmıştı. Sonunda sadece Canderous kalmıştı. Bir sigara yakarak gülümseyip gecenin karanlığında gözden kaybolmadan önce, gözlerini çifte çevirmiş ve onları sert bir şekilde başını sallayarak onurlandırmıştı.

Min Carth'a yaslandı ve Carth sadece tüm bu olanlardan sonra hala hayatta olmalarından dolayı içi rahat ve müteşekkir bir halde ona sımsıkı sarıldı. Bir süre sonra Min konuştu. "Teşekkür ederim."

Carth dönüp, yüzünü inceledi. İyi olduğuna dair bir işaret bulmayı umuyordu. "Ne için?"

Min onun bakışlarını yakaladı, sevgisi gözlerinde parlıyordu. "Benden vazgeçmediğin için. Benden nefret etmediğin için. Sadece… kendin olduğun için."

Carth'ın içini büyük bir umut sardı ve duygularıyla baş etmekte zorlandı. Neler hissettiğini ifade edebilmek için boğuşurken, sonunda ağzından çıkan, "Bir şey değil," oldu.

Min'in dudaklarında zayıf, acılı bir gülümseme belirdi ve gözlerini tekrar sönmekte olan cenaze ateşine çevirdi. Birbirlerinden güç alarak sahilde oturmaya devam ettiler ve beraberce ne getireceği belli olmayan geceye göğüs gerdiler.

** SON**

**

* * *

Ç/N:** Evet, son :) Bu arada, daha önce yazarın bu hikayenin devamı olan (ve göreceli bile olsa mutlu sonla biten hikayeleri hazmetmekte zorlanan benim gibi okuyuculara ilaç gibi gelecek) diğer hikayesini de çevirmeyi tasarladığımdan bahsetmiştim. Bunu gerçekleştirebilmem şu an için fazlasıyla zor çünkü bu hikaye şimdilik askıya alınmış vaziyette ve yazar bu hikayenin özgün halinin bölümlerini bile ancak ayda bir defa yayınlayabilmişti. Yani kısa bir zaman içinde ortaya çıkması pek mümkün olmayan bir durum.

Her zaman olduğu gibi, görüşlerinizi paylaşırsanız büyük mutluluk duyarım. Okuyan herkese tekrar çok teşekkür ediyorum.


End file.
